


A New Line Through The Lives Of Kanto

by QGfromPT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Masara Town | Pallet Town (Pokemon), Philosophy, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 264,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QGfromPT/pseuds/QGfromPT
Summary: In the sequel to Bridging The Gap; The Final Records In Unova: An Autobiography, Gary, (no relation to Pokemon professor Gary Oak,) began a journey that would haunt him for the rest of his life, taking away his lifelong friend, Aly. 20 years later, his life headed downhill, a chance arrives to do that journey all over again, and save her. But a butterfly effect will ensue that could result in Gary's greatest wish, becoming the planet's worst known nightmare...





	1. What's In Your Head?

Charizard roared from the ground in a sitting position, struggling underneath the blazing sun. His hard eyes were on his opponent, a Decidueye which was sternly staring back. He struggled to get up, but nothing, not even his Trainer’s shouts, were enough to free his shadow that bound him down.  
“Seems your spirit’s been shackled, shall we agree? Aaaa-aha ha ha ha,” the lady cackled slowly and lightly. A laugh she did occasionally during this battle, which made her opponent suspicious as to if it was real or not.  
Gary bared his teeth, his heart leaping about wildly in his chest. I can’t lose, he thought seriously. Not now. Not here! This is it! I have to win! I have to do it!! He grabbed the bill of his backwards cap and flipped it forward on his head!  
The dark stone wedged in the middle of the Poke Ball design on the front of his cap glimmered in the sun.  
“Charizard, the battle is far from over!! Exceed your maximum potential and show power beyond compare! MEGA EVOOOOOOLVE!!!” He pressed his pointer and middle finger to the Key Stone on his cap.  
With a sharp white light, the Key Stone flashed and quickly traded off to a yellow glow, streams of what could have passed for lightning stretching out from it and reaching for Charizard.  
A Mega Stone attached to a red, metal band around Charizard’s right leg began to flash blue and shot out blue sparks that met with Gary’s sparks in the air between Pokemon and Trainer.  
Gary’s sparks seemed to take over and run over Charizard’s, becoming a brighter mix of colors, and this coated over Charizard’s body.  
The Pokemon roared aggressively as its almost glittery silhouette morphed and shifted, changed and twisted, until the light blew itself out and gray smoke and gusts of air filled the field momentarily before the Mega Evolved Pokemon was revealed, the colorful symbol of Mega Evolution appearing in front of him for a second before vanishing. The same height as before, a black beast stood on its two feet. It inhaled deeply, puffing out its sky-blue underside, and let out a horrifying roar that forced wind at Decidueye and its Trainer.  
Decidueye’s feathers ruffled and it turned its head slightly, maintaining eye contact with Mega Charizard X’s now red eyes.  
Decidueye’s Trainer, Masseca, bared her teeth, though in a forced smile, stunned by this turn of events, but keeping a brave face.  
“Whooooooooa!! Mega Evolutiooooooon!!” her talking Rotom Pokedex wailed out, unable to hold in its surprise. It was hovering in the air above Masseca but backed up at the completion of Mega Evolution. “This could spell out trouble!”  
“And there it is, folks!” the unseen announcer yelled from a private area high above the packed bleachers. “Gary has Mega Evolved his Charizard into Mega Charizard X! After having been bound down by Decidueye’s Spirit Shackle, Mega Charizard X is up and at ‘em and looking all kinds of mean! With these being both Trainers’ final Pokemon, has the winner of the Hoenn League been decided??!”  
“Aaaa... ha-ha ha ha ha...” Masseca laughed dismissively. “As if I’ve come so unprepared!” She extended her arms, her diamonds gleaming by the sun.  
Gary squinted at her, looking her up and down, distracted by her gleaming wardrobe.  
Masseca was wearing, literally, nothing but jewels! They all looked to be the same size and crystal shape, but the colors did tend to vary, and they all held black designs amongst the middle of them. Her body was covered in these items, no actual clothes in sight.  
Gary found himself trying to spy a nipple or other private part beyond the jewels during a bit of the battle, but to no success.  
She grabbed at a specific jewel on her person and removed it, placing it in a spot Gary had also been eyeing.  
A white band on her wrist.  
The jewel began to glow dazzlingly before a dark symbol came out from it, the symbol disappearing soon after.  
What’s going on...? Gary felt his heart begin to drop with concern. He realized his face showed his insides as he saw Masseca smile.  
“Decidueye!!” She crossed her arms in front of her face.  
Decidueye mirrored this move, crossing its wings in front of its face.  
“We’ll combine our powers and unleash relentless devastation!” Masseca’s arms then spread apart and landed at her sides before extending in front of her, crossing over each other at the wrists, and then separating again and her arms were brought in closer to her as she bent her knees and leaned forward some, her hands going limp at the wrists.  
A dark glow surrounded Masseca as she did this dance. This energy reached out to her Pokemon, releasing the Trainer.  
Decidueye, mimicking these movements in perfect timing, was surrounded by the glow.  
All the while, the decoration continued glowing on Masseca’s wrist.  
Swaying side to side, both Trainer and Pokemon rose up straight again.  
“Reach into your soul, to pull out the energy to stop all others! Decidueye!”  
They covered their faces, Masseca with her hands, Decidueye with its wings, and they then revealed their faces, Masseca’s makeup soaked face smiling big.  
A different symbol, glowing bright, appeared in the air in front of Decidueye. Both this symbol and the glow then vanished from the Pokemon.  
“Sinister Arrow Raaaaid!!”  
Decidueye bowed down low before Mega Charizard X, its wings spread out wide, and then shot into the sky at a startling speed! It came to a stop high above the field, and its wings spread open over it. Above it appeared a multitude of arrows holding a blueish-purple color around each of them. The Ghost type then zoomed swiftly down at Charizard, the arrows behind it circling, catching up with it in time.  
“CHARIZARD!!” Gary burst out.  
Charizard stood his ground.  
Decidueye slammed into Charizard, disappearing in a white flash.  
The arrows landed around and on Charizard before blowing up with bright energy, covering Charizard from sight on the field.  
From out of nowhere, Decidueye landed easily and watched from a distance.  
Charizard roared and, as the dust and light settled, he was sliding on his side.  
“CHARIZARD!!” Gary demanded. “Let’s wrap this up!! Get up now and use Blast Burn!!”  
Masseca squinted in disbelief at the fallen Dragon. “There’s just no way!!”  
Charizard stopped sliding and his claws slammed into the dirt ground, digging through. He easily pushed himself up and gave a half-smile at Decidueye.  
“Charizard surviiiiiived!” the Rotom Dex exclaimed. “The battle continuuuues!”  
The blue flame on Charizard’s tail expanded and grew massively, almost matching the height of Charizard himself. The flames at the sides of his mouth also grew with intensity. He grunted before inhaling deeply.  
“Decidueye-!” Masseca started.  
Blue flames took over the field, a wave of what could have passed for water, but was the exact opposite, sweeping over Decidueye and furthermore exploding!  
The force was enough to drop both Gary and Masseca.  
Gary covered his face with his arm, holding himself up on the ground with his other hand.  
Masseca just screamed on her knees, crouching down for feeble protection.  
The Rotom Dex also screamed in the mix.  
The loud rumble of the move lasted a while, but eventually left.  
“Decidueye is unable to battle!” the referee’s voice spoke clearly. “Mega Charizard X is the winner, which means Gary is the winner of the Hoenn League competition!!”  
“AND THAT IS IT, FOLKS!!” the announcer boomed, the crowd blowing up not long after in a deafening roar. “GARY IS THE HOENN LEAGUE CHAMPION AFTER ONE OF THE WILDEST MATCHES I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIIIIIIFE!!!!!”  
“GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!!” the crowd chanted while others just screamed as loud as possible.  
Gary ran to his Charizard, who turned to him, and he leaped at his Pokemon, tackling him down as Mega Charizard X started reverting back to Charizard in a surrounding flash.  
As Rotom Dex consoled a mournful Masseca.  
As the announcer went on about the incredible battle that just concluded.  
As Charizard accepted strong rubs upon the top of his head from Gary.  
As Gary cried heavy, grateful tears upon Charizard.  
The crowd continued to ring out the name of the new winner of the Hoenn League. “GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!! GA-RY!!!!”

*

“Gary! Gary! Gary! Oh, my god! Gary!” Shelly moaned in ecstasy, bouncing on the bed, atop her husband.  
Gary stared up at his wife, loving everything about every moment of what was going on.  
Shelly had her head back, eyes closed. She looked down at her husband, her dirty blonde hair falling around her face as her thick body maneuvered like a whip.  
She looked so sexy like that in Gary’s eyes.  
The woman with the British accent smiled and lowered herself upon him, in love with the smile she saw on his face, driven by seeing his reaction to her. It gave her butterflies, even after the two years they had been together.  
Gary got even more erect with his wife’s body practically pouncing him like a tigress descending on her victim. His hands tightened around her butt, and his eyes lowered to the amazing line on her body where her hip and thigh meets when she’s sat like that. It was just about his favorite part of her otherwise mesmerizing, luscious, curvy, smooth, pale and milky frame. He slid his hands to her hips and held on as he inserted himself even deeper inside.  
Shelly grit her teeth and growled, smirking. “That... is deep.”  
Gary loved this game and beamed at her. “I know.” He did it again, pushing himself in even further.  
Shelly let out a loud gasp of surprise and smiled, a light, startled laugh following. “No! That is bad! Stop it!” she growled again. “Smack my butt.”  
Gary ran his hands over that area, feeling on the dimples all over, another beloved feature of his wife, and then obliged to her wish, making Shelly giggle as she always did afterwards.

*

Gary slammed his laptop shut and shoved it from the table. “FUCK!!” he raged at his wife as it crashed to the floor.  
Shelly gasped and backed away, holding a book in her hand. “Gary! What are you doing??”  
“What am I doing?? I’m tryna fucking...” He inhaled as a thousand different answers came to his mind. “I’m tryna save the fucking world here and all you can do is fucking hold me back with your fucking PC shit!”  
Shelly inhaled shakily, frowning. “I just don’t think it’s right to support him.”  
“Because he’s male?” Gary questioned sharply.  
“Because he’s a Pokemon!”  
“What does that have to do with anything?? He’s the right guy for the job! Senator Slowking can really take things in the right direction! He’s a leader! And he’s a fuck of a lot better than that bitch you want in office!”  
“You just don’t want a gay woman in office,” Shelly accused.  
“That is entirely irrelevant! This bitch is planning to raise taxes to fund supporting the poor on a biweekly basis of free paychecks; just free money! But she’s cutting funding to the Pokemon Centers and going to set up an insurance plan for Trainers to use them? But she’s going to open five thousand more abortion clinics throughout Unova, and force a mandated class on Feminism to all students??! Who the FUCK said I wanted my money going to ANY of this bullshit?!! Where the FUCK is my say in any of this shit?! Because I’m a MAN I can’t have a voice, but this cunt is gonna take my money to fund this shit?!”  
“Gary, calm down. Please. The neighbors will-”  
“FUCK the NEIGHBORS!! Tell them all to SUCK MY DICK!!!”  
“Gary, you’re being ridiculous right now!” Shelly whispered. “It’s three in the morning.”  
Gary inhaled and closed his eyes, his throat sore and his body thumping. He took several more breaths. His hand wrapped around his glass cup half full of Dragon Type flavored La Cardi rum and he took a nice swig before landing it back. “Damn it. I’m just trying to help.” He stared at his wife. “I’m just trying to have a voice in this society that has slowly but surely allowed the minorities, the downtrodden, those in unfavorable positions, to finally gain a leg up and speak; only to watch it be taken advantage of and the roles be reversed! The racists are now dead and gone, but their descendants are paying for the sin of their parents! The freedom for people to be themselves and represent their ‘truth’ is now required law! I don’t want to hate anyone. I just want to have a damn opinion! Shit I’m a black man and I’m made to feel like a sellout or a traitor by my own people, just because I think for myself and don’t cave in to stereotypes and roles that, as a black person, I’m ‘supposed’ to fulfill, like marrying a black woman!” Gary slanted his mouth at his wife, narrowing his eyebrows. “Why do you think I’m always online?!”  
Shelly hadn’t said a word, taking in everything her husband was letting off his heart. “I know, Gary. I do understand.”  
Gary was finishing another sip and shook his head. “What is she doing for the Pokemon Trainers forced to use these damn Ann Droid and Sam Droid phones? These kids are being watched! The government is full of pedophiles and protecting people like them. It’s all a setup! Why do you think I joined up with ClearSmogon?! I’m telling you, soon, we’ll be ready.”  
Shelly sighed but kept her eyes on Gary. “Ready for what?”  
“For war! Don’t you listen to anything I tell you??”  
“Yes, I do, Gary,” Shelly said with agitation.  
“If that’s so you wouldn’t have asked me that, now would you?”  
“I knew what the answer would be. I know you’re ready to fight.”  
“Then why the fuck did you ask me what am I ready for, then??” Gary was getting even angrier now.  
Shelly hesitated, not sure how to answer. “I don’t know, okay? I just was making sure.”  
“You said you knew what the answer was! What’s there to make sure of?!”  
“I was just hoping maybe the answer would be different!” Shelly complained. “Gary I hate that you joined with that group! You saved so many lives after stopping Wattson and Project AZOTH’s restructuring. But then you went and took it too far and joined ClearSmogon and you’ve ruined your reputation as a Pokemon Trainer! You’re not even allowed to compete in Pokemon competitions now! You’re like a criminal, just not on the run!”  
“That’s the government, Shelly!” Gary insisted. He had some more to drink. “Don’t you see? I should be praised for what I did stopping Wattson and his return of Team Solace for the third time! I saved basically an entire region! Detective Looker put me on to ClearSmogon. They’re nothing more than a Watchog Group. We just monitor the government and expose all of their bullshit and corrupt actions against the people. The fact that we’re criminalized for protecting the citizens using the truth is just insane! But one day, it will all pay off.”  
“One day, we’re gonna be living off the grid, in the wild, growing our own fruits and eating with the Beartics.”  
Gary sighed and waved her off, having some more to drink. “Beartic don’t even live in the woods. Besides, it’s safer than living under the eye of the government and eating their poisoned, processed foods and dying decades earlier than we should be.”  
“Is it?”  
Gary squinted at her. “What do you mean?”  
Tears were rolling from his wife’s eyes. “Is all of this really worth it, Gary? You say you’re doing all of this to save the world, but is this truly happiness for you?”  
Staring at his wife, Gary felt a mix of feelings. He hated seeing his wife cry, but it also angered him. “This isn’t fair.”  
“What’s not fair?” she sniffled, wiping at her wet cheeks.  
“I’m out here, risking my life! Risking our livelihoods! Trying to make it that one day, we can be happy, free, the planet relieved and grateful for its freedom, and all you do is cry. Every time I make a damn good point about something! Every time I try to just... do what’s fucking right for... Just... I try to think about other people. Not just me, but others! Nothing I’ve said is wrong! At worst I have some opinions, but they all come from a good place, and with evidence! I’m not speaking lies here! If so, please correct me! I’m here to listen! Why can’t I ever just be right with you?! Why is it that no matter how hard I try, and how good of a place I’m coming from, I’m always wrong to you!”  
“I’m not saying you’re wrong to me!” Shelly pleaded.  
“You’re crying!”  
“Because what you’re doing isn’t right!”  
Gary threw his hands up in the air. “I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT! I JUST SAID YOU THINK I’M WRONG, AND YOU SAID I’M NOT! NOW YOU’RE SAYING I AM!!”  
“No, Gary, I just mean it’s just because what you’re doing is hurting me!”  
“What am I doing??!”  
“You’re out here fighting against these things in your head and saying you’re willing to die for them! What about me?”  
“I’m willing to die for you! That’s what this is all about! The people of this planet, including you! I’m trying to make things better! You think I’ll trust the people Team Solace had working for them?”  
Shelly bit her lips, not speaking, and more tears flowed down her face.  
“They had members in government, damn it. The Pokemon Association itself! And a group like that never dies. That’s what Prof. Oak told me. The mindset of that group doesn’t lie in one person alone. Team Solace is still out there, Shelly.”  
“Gary, it’s been... twenty years-”  
“Fifteen.” Gary knew where this was going. He’d been here too many times already.  
“...Fifteen years since Team Solace was last active...” Shelly finished.  
Gary just shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. This world is absolutely mad. People like Team Solace are still out there. That’s the message Prof. Oak left me with, above all. It’s like he’s still alive today, speaking those words to me everyday. Reminding me to fight. And I’ll be ready, me and ClearSmogon. And the Smellons. We’ll be ready for them should they try their shit again.”  
“When is the last time you’ve even spoken to the Smellons? I feel like you don’t message them much anymore.”  
“It’s been a while...” Gary admitted grumpily, looking away, and shrugged. “We just don’t speak much these days.”  
“Nobody? Rob?”  
“Rob is really focused on his schooling these days, studying to become a Pokemon Professor,” Gary responded.  
“Kiwi? She’s still in Abete’s Mental Health facility, right?”  
“Yes, Shelly...” Gary sighed impatiently. “She’s isn’t going to be let out. You know this!”  
“I know, I know. I’m just checking. I mean, they let her have a phone there, so...”  
“Yeah, thanks to Barry. And only ‘cause of him.”  
“How is Barry?”  
“Haven’t heard from him either lately. He was the last one in our group who responded somewhat frequently.”  
“Is he still in Marreein prison?”  
“For his serial killing spree in an attempt to satisfy his obsession with the dead?? Yeah, Shelly!”  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” She let out her breath.  
“Had I not faced off with him way back then in Kanto twenty years ago, and then won the Hoenn League - roughly five years ago, we might not have hooked up and ended up being such good friends. And I’m sure his connects as an Elite Four member got him allowance to a phone.”  
“Yeah. And June?”  
“June went to Cali and got married, mailed me a book on Pokemon in Unova for some strange reason, and I never heard from her again.”  
“Is that what inspired you to move to Unova?”  
Gary sucked his teeth. “I told you this already! I literally told you, and you acknowledged that you knew, that that wasn’t the reason!”  
“Okay, I’m sorry. I know that wasn’t why we moved here.”  
“THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST ASK ME IF THAT’S WHY WE MOVED HERE??!! Are you just trying to drive me crazy right now??!!”  
Shelly cringed uncomfortably at the yelling. “Gary I just love you. That’s all!”  
“You love me?? What the fuck?? When was that brought up?? Who said anything about love?? What does that have to do with anything we’re talking about right now?!”  
“Nothing...” Shelly admitted.  
“Then why the fuck did you bring that up?? Are you even listening to what I’m saying tonight?? At all?! Why do you do shit like this?! Why, when I’m talking about one thing, do you just jump around and start talking about entirely irrelevant shit??”  
Shelly’s face was scrunched up with sadness as she shed her tears.  
“And now here we go again with the motherfucking tears! Every time I have a fucking point! A solid fucking point! Here’s the tears to make me feel like I’m an asshole, right? I can’t be right for SHIT around here!”  
“I didn’t say you were an asshole!” Shelly cried.  
“Yeah, you did! You’re crying! You know how aggravating that is! I can’t make a fucking point in this house without you crying and making me feel like I’m a fucking dick!”  
“I can’t help that I’m crying, Gary! I’m sorry! I just... I hate how you talk to me when you drink!”  
Gary tossed his hands up in exasperation. “This shit again. I’m expressing myself! This has nothing to do with me drinking! I’m not even drunk or anything! I act the same way sober! You never can fucking admit that!”  
“No! It’s worse when you’re drunk! You go into these rants about ClearSmogon and fighting the government, and Team Solace! I don’t want you to die, Gary! I love you! People love you in your life, Gary! Me, your family. When is the last time you’ve called your mother, Gary?”  
“I’ve been thinking about that, okay?!” Gary shook his hands hard one time in front of his face. “I’m busy! Once I get a minute I will, okay?? Life is hectic right now with things I’m doing to make this world a better place for all! People like me, you, and her! People like her who still don’t understand!”  
“Because of what Pokemon has turned you into.”  
“And now you’re defending her??” Gary was mortified.  
Shelly shook her head sharply and raised her hands. “No, not at all. I do not support what your mother feels, but what she feels has been used against you in the media, and when you fail to even call her frequently, it only gives her ammunition to not see your side of things and-”  
“She never saw my side of things before. Me calling her more won’t change anything. She’s on the side of Team Solace. And I’m ready for their return. It’s pretty much inevitable. And when they do, I’ll be ready to launch the first strike!”  
Shelly just shook her head, staring sorrowfully at her husband. “It’s like you just want Team Solace to return!”  
A big switch was flipped in that moment inside of Gary’s head. It was labeled: DANGER.  
“You fucking idiot!” Gary got to his feet, making Shelly gasp loudly and back up a couple of steps. “THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!! AND TOOK AWAY MY OTHER BEST FRIEND!! KIWI AND ALY!! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WISH THEIR RETURN YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!!!”  
Shelly stared at her husband, pain written on every bit of her face before covering it and running away, slamming the bedroom door behind her.  
Gary heard the chain lock as well. “I’m not in the wrong here,” he muttered to himself. His head was heated and floaty, mildly disoriented. “I’m not!” he said louder. “I didn’t do anything wrong here! Fuck this place!” He picked up his black jeans from the floor and put them on over his black boxers with white dots all over, huffing lazily afterwards in his inebriated tire. “Everyone would just be happier without me around!” he shouted. He grabbed a plain white T-shirt and pulled it on. “I’ve had enough of being here anyway, trying so hard for this household, only to be underappreciated and loathed so much!” His black jacket was also on the floor of the living room and he put it on, as well as one of his caps, which he slid on backwards, the Poke Ball design on it at his forehead. His tongue ran over his dental flipper at the top of his mouth, which granted him his two front teeth.  
The bedroom door chain rattled and the door opened, a tearful Shelly staring out at him as he slipped on white socks. “Gary, what are you doing? Where are you going?”  
“The fuck do you care? I’m going away from you. That should be enough of an answer for you to be happy.”  
“Gary, stop this. Please don’t go. You know I hate when you do this.”  
“But I keep doing it, don’t I?” Gary was pulling on black and white sneakers. “So you must hate living with me, then.”  
“Gary, I love you. I just hate that you get so worked up and angry.”  
“Well, you won’t have to deal with it anymore. I’m out of here.”  
“Where?? For how long?? Please, Gary, stop!” Shelly pleaded.  
Gary hesitated, staring at his wife’s weeping face, feeling like it was a mirror for how he himself felt inside. He shook his head at her. “I do nothing but cause you pain. I ain’t shit, Shelly. I just hate all of this.”  
“So, you hate this?” Shelly squeaked. “You hate me? You hate our marriage?”  
Gary felt like falling to his knees and crying right there and then, watching his wife go through so much because of him. But he remained standing and shook his head. “No. Not you. Not our marriage. Just myself. I hate what I do to you. And myself.” He walked to the front door and unlocked it.  
“Then stay, Gary!” Shelly begged. “Just talk! Talk to me! Don’t just walk out and leave like this! I love you! All I want are cuddles and attention!”  
Gary opened the door, his eyes closed as he thought of how to respond. His heart was beating so painfully at his wife’s innocent words. It was killing him.  
“Gary! Pleeeease.”  
Gary’s eyes opened. He stared at the stairs leading down. “I’m sorry for who I am. I only mean well.”  
“Gary!”  
He closed the door behind him and ran.  
He ran down the stairs.  
He ran to the front door leading out of the apartment building.  
He ran down the block, holding back the tears his body longed to release.  
Gary ran past multiple houses in anger, dying to yell out his rage and pain. We should just get divorced, Gary told himself. This isn’t working out. We’re just too different. She’s just so fucking stupid! It drives me nuts! She’s a kind, tolerant person, but a fucking deadhead! And I guess I’m a fucking asshole to her. But she’s just too irritating for me! I’m trying to do my best for everyone, and she’s too busy trying to please everyone and succeed with her stupid V-UTube channel and her Log-a-Graph accounts. She couldn’t keep it real if her life depended on it. She’s too caught up on the government’s tracking toys to admit what’s really going on around her. I can’t save her. It’s too late. I love her, but she’s too busy trying to please a world that doesn’t even exist. It’s over. What even is there for me in this world anymore, then? In this life? I need to man up already. I need to end this all. What am I living for? My life is worthless and all I want is for it to end already. I do nothing but make people hate me. Ruin their lives. I’m horrible! I’ve never felt more alone in my life. “AAHHH!!” Gary slammed into someone and fell on his backside. “Gaah.” Looking up, Gary squinted in the night at who he had run into. “Whoa. Hey, I’m really sorry.”  
The man leaned over and extended a hand, smiling warmly. “It’s so, so good to meet you, Gary.”  
Gary had started to reach his hand up until the man said his name. “Huh?” He squinted at him. “You know my name?” Gary could have slapped himself as he suddenly recognized the face before him.  
The man’s long, black hair was in a ponytail. He was a clearly tall man, even bent over.  
Gary’s eyes widened in disbelief and he scurried backwards. “Y-y-you!” He shook his head hard. “No!”  
The man lowered his hand but maintained his friendly face. He nodded understandingly. “I knew this would be difficult. And I’m so sorry.”  
“You’re dead!” Gary screamed in a panic. “Who are you?!”  
“Gary, please,” the man insisted, still nodding, raising his hands up a bit. “I need you to listen to me.”  
Gary leaped to his feet, glaring now. “How...? HOW??” He leaped at the man in fury and then gasped as he was now hovering in midair, his arm stuck, ready to sock the man right in his face. His body was outlined in blue.  
A squeak came out from closeby, but Gary was unable to turn to see what it was. The source of the noise revealed itself, lowering itself next to the man and hovering over his right shoulder, its eyes glowing blue.  
Gary stared in disbelief at the being before him now, his eyes going back and forth between it and the man, not sure which was more surprising as his head was filled with thoughts, questions, and memories. Finally, his eyes settled on the man. “Isaac.”  
Isaac’s smile finally faded. He seemed sad as he gazed upon Gary. “Gary, I’m so sorry I have to do this. But this isn’t what you think.”  
“ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!!” Gary roared, struggling to move, but he was stuck in the Mythical Pokemon, Celebi’s, Psychic hold. “ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!!” Gary didn’t know what else to say or do, so he just struggled and yelled in desperation.

“Pokemon are our friends!” Aly screamed angrily, stepping forward.  
The guns pointed at Gary and Aly.

“Gary, I am not the Isaac you know,” Isaac stated. “I’m here to explain.”  
“HOW ARE YOU-??!!” Gary’s mouth was forced shut, and he could only grunt in anger.  
“I’m so sorry for this, Gary,” Isaac whispered, lowering his head. “I hope you will forgive me for all of this. Believe it or not, I’ve come to offer help.”  
Gary was using up all of his energy, and soon, he found himself unable to continue his vain attempts to power through Celebi’s hold.  
“Gary, I wish to speak with you, but I need to know that you will not cause a commotion,” Isaac offered. “As you likely know, Celebi is a Psychic type Pokemon, and therefore can read your mind and intentions. Agree to speak with me, and hear me out, and of course, I will do the same for you. Even if you refuse, I’m afraid I will simply have to keep you silent and explain myself. Should you not react within reason, I will depart, and we shall never meet again; at least, not in any predictable fashion I can foresee. It certainly will not be with me, at least. I would prefer for us to both be able to have an actual discussion, personally.”  
Helpless, Gary could only leer at Isaac.

Aly turned to Gary, fire in her eyes. “Gary! Screw you, then! You damn coward! I’m not afraid of these bullies!”  
“Aly, they have freaking guns!” Gary pleaded. “This isn’t worth it! Please! PLEASE ALY!!!!”  
“No, Gary,” Aly shook her head. “You have to stand for what you believe in. You can’t just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?”

Gary uttered a growl, confused, but ready to fight. He hasn’t... aged a bit! he realized. He looks exactly the same, but this is him! It’s Isaac! This is it? This is what I’ve been waiting for? The return of Team Solace? But how?? Isaac died right in front of my eyes!!

Isaac tumbled right out of his helicopter! He wailed at the top of his lungs, flailing!  
A Snorlax was behind Gary, standing up, looking up at the bomb as it headed for the Indigo League Stadium, its mouth wide open in awe. “Snor...” The bomb dropped right into its mouth! Snorlax shimmied in surprise, the bomb sticking out of its mouth, already filling it, and grunted and GULPED! the rest of it down! Its mouth fell open as it breathed out heavily from the effort.  
Isaac, shrieking in terror, fell right behind the bomb, and into Snorlax's mouth as well! Only his head was in the gigantic Pokemon's mouth, the rest of his body kicking and struggling.  
Gary could hear him screaming from inside of Snorlax's closed mouth.

Gary could still hear the explosion of Snorlax as if it had happened for the first time.  
Isaac nodded. “I am not the Isaac you know,” Isaac repeated. “Hear me out. I am not the Isaac who was killed by the bomb in Snorlax. I am, in fact, not even from your universe.”  
Huh? Gary wanted to ask this out loud, but was unable to.  
“Gary, I am the Isaac who kept Celebi.”  
Gary’s eyes shot to Celebi, and they widened.

“I knew other Pokemon as well, but Celebi always felt special to me, for some reason,” Isaac explained sadly through a microphone to the crowd at the Indigo Stadium while high above in a helicopter. “It became my favorite Pokemon, and best friend. Little did I know at the time, it was a Legendary Pokemon with great powers of time travel. One day, I couldn't find it. I searched for it for several days before giving up. Having been deserted by my best friend, I began to loathe all things.”

“Yes, Gary,” Isaac smiled. “You see, I am not that Isaac who a Celebi fled from.”  
Gary couldn’t believe his ears. What is he saying? Is he reading my mind??  
“The Isaac you know, perished. And thankfully so, I might add.” Isaac let out his breath. “Gary, we have a lot to talk about. Please, give me your grant. Let us speak. Peacefully.”  
Gary still couldn’t speak, but he needed answers, at any cost. Okay, Gary thought hesitantly. I want to speak to you. Can you hear me?  
“Bi!” Celebi nodded.  
“Loud and clear, Gary,” Isaac nodded with Celebi.  
Celebi’s eyes stopped glowing, and the glow around Gary vanished.  
“Aahh!!” Gary hit the ground on his back. Now freed, Gary scrambled to his feet and stepped back a bit. He raised his hands, extending his right palm out to Isaac. “Okay, what the fuck is going on here?”  
Isaac cackled lightly. “It’s funny, no matter how many times I’ve gone over this in my head, no matter how many times I’ve done this, over and over again, it’s never easy to explain.” He went silent, still smiling.  
Gary just leered back at the man dressed in all black, from his jeans, to his long sleeved, button up shirt, to his sneakers, not knowing what he was talking about.  
Isaac’s lips pressed together, and he took in a breath. “Let’s just begin. Gary, you are familiar with the concept of multiple universes, correct?”  
Gary squinted now, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What??”  
“I’m trying to make this as easy to comprehend as possible, but I don’t know if you know what a multiverse is. I need to know how much I need to explain. Do you know of the theory of multiple universes?”  
Gary was breathing slowly, but deeply. “A multiverse? The idea that the universe is split into different, new universes every time you make a decision, basically. Something like that, right? That there’s this world, this universe. And if I wake up and decide to get dressed, instead of going back to sleep, an entire new universe is created in a new dimension that is just like this world, and the me in that world goes to sleep instead. Every choice you don’t make is lived out in an alternate reality. I’m aware of that stupid theory. It’s nonsense. What of it?”  
Isaac laughed. “Yes, it is quite ridiculous, isn’t it? That every option you go against gets to live elsewhere. You eat cereal here, the other you eats waffles. But then what about your friend? He or she must be making choices, too, right? Say they go to the park instead of the mall; is there a universe where you are getting dressed and they go to the mall, and a universe with you going back to bed and they go to the mall, and a universe where you get dressed and they go to the park, and a universe where you eat cereal and they go to the mall, and a universe where you eat waffles and they go to the park? Etcetera, etcetera... Then what about strangers in this world? Everyone is doing different things. Billions of different people doing different things at all times, creating, goodness, a googolplex of universes, even! Insane isn’t it, trying to figure that out.” He laughed some more.  
“How are you here, Isaac?” Gary growled impatiently.  
Isaac nodded immediately. “Yes, of course. That’s what I’m explaining, Gary. I am, in fact, an Isaac from a different universe. I am not the one you know.” His face suddenly went serious, his smile completely gone. “Gary, I am so sorry for what Isaac did to you.”  
Silence met the two men for a moment.  
“Gary, I come from the past. I am not the would-be now fifty-five year old Isaac who was killed, but the thirty-five year old Isaac you’re familiar with, except, as a child, I befriended and kept Celebi. I have come here from the past to make amends and make you an offer to save your friend, Aly.”  
Gary’s eyes shot at Celebi, only because his first instinct was to slug Isaac in the face as he dared to mention the name of his late friend.

“I can’t even describe how much of a punch in your ugly freaking face you deserve!!!” Aly stormed over to Isaac with balled fists.  
Isaac sat there calmly, watching her.  
“ALY, STOP!” Gary demanded frantically.  
BOOM!  
The blood splattered the floor.  
Aly gasped loudly and then collapsed on her side. “Gary,” she managed. Her grip tightened on Gary’s arm as her eyes rolled up in her head. She gave one hard shake and went still, her mouth wide, her eyes still open.

Seeing Celebi still there, Gary restrained himself.  
Isaac closed his eyes and lowered his head, as did Celebi. They shook their heads. “Gary, I’m so sorry for your loss...”  
Gary bared his teeth. “Are you... reading my mind?”  
Isaac and Celebi returned their gaze to him. “Thanks to Celebi, yes. Being a Psychic type. This is why I was able to travel through time, as well. This is the offer I am making for you. Gary, I am here to let you travel back in time to save Aly’s life.”  
Gary’s breath was cut short. His lips quivered, trying to speak.  
“If you wish, I will send you back in time to hopefully be able to save Aly’s life.”  
Gary shook his head hard. “Wh-wh-why?”  
“I’ve had this conversation so, so many times,” Isaac smiled briefly. “You see, it’s like this, Gary. Your Isaac, the vile, vile, broken man, met a Celebi, but that Celebi fled. Other things led to Isaac becoming the terror he was for your world, which led to the horrors of Kiwi later. I, though, am an Isaac that a Celebi did not choose to leave alone. The results are quite the opposite. I am not a madman. I have come to help. To stop those thoughts in your head for good. Those traumatic, horrific memories. To silence the voices.”  
Gary swallowed and grit his teeth. “No,” he shook his head. “This is some kind of trick! You’re Isaac! You’re no friend of mine!”  
“Gary, I am not here to force anything upon you. This is only an offer. Deny it if you feel most comfortable. I will simply leave, and you will never hear from me again. It’s just, if there’s one thing I’ve noticed in all of the alternate universes I’ve been to so far, Gary, it’s that you and I are inseparable!”  
Gary just shook his head.  
“Every universe, you and I are in some kind of squabble. Even in the ones where we’re friends, there’s a problem! Ha ha ha. There’s differences in our characters, but we are, usually, essentially, the same. Sometimes you’re far more foolish and downright arrogant. Other times you’re a complete coward. Overall, you all share that stubbornness, ha ha ha. Me? I differ in ways, but I always have the intelligent spark about me, if I say so myself.” He beamed at Gary.  
Gary remained cold towards him, holding him in sharp eyes. “If you want to help so bad, why don’t you just go back and stop Isaac? Why don’t you go back to that moment and save Aly yourself? Or heck, go back and call the police in advance! Or hey, why not just kill Isaac as a baby and spare my universe the trouble it had to go through altogether? Seems like for someone with access to time travel, you have a lot of options you’re not utilizing that would make things a whole lot easier than trying to convince me to trust you.”  
Isaac shook his head, sympathy in his eyes, his lips tight against each other. “I know, it does seem that easy, doesn’t it? It’s not.”  
“And why not? I don’t believe any of this.” His eyes turned back to Celebi, still contemplating attacking Isaac until he got some real answers, but knowing he couldn’t. He didn’t even have his Pokemon with him.  
Celebi stared back at him solemnly.  
“Gary, I know my answers aren’t sufficing. To be clear, I am a Draconid.”  
“Draconid...?” Gary spoke the word softly. It rang a bell in his head, like something he’d heard once before somewhere. Maybe on TV, or something from a friend.  
“The Draconids are an ancient people going back thousands of years. To put it simply, they were a tribe from what is the Hoenn region, of Dragon type Pokemon users. Moreover, they were like one with the Dragon Pokemon. They could communicate with them, live in peace alongside them, and the Dragons would often loan their strength to aid the Draconids.”  
Gary let out his breath impatiently through his nostrils and cocked his head, glaring at Isaac.  
Isaac opened his mouth to speak.  
“Enough, Isaac!” Gary took a brave step forward, his eyes going to Celebi only for a second. “Enough! You’ve told me about time travel, multiverses, and Draconids, and none of it makes any sense! Get to the damn point or it will take the power of your Celebi to keep me from beating your ass right here, right now!” Gary’s fists balled up as he got more pumped to fulfill his threat.  
Isaac opened his mouth, but it closed again. He took a deep breath, letting it out. “Gary, I cannot go back in time to save Aly myself, because this is something I am offering to you. This is an opportunity to allow you to right what was wrong. I could have done a number of things, like save Flora, Isaac’s daughter, for example. But I’m not here to help him. I’m here for you. I’m here to help you. This is about you and me, Gary. There’s something you don’t understand about time travel. It’s not like in the movies and on TV. You can’t just go back in time and change things, and suddenly go back to when you left and everything’s fine and you remember everything. That doesn’t even make sense. For example, if I go back in time and stop you and Aly from entering the Radio Tower, tell me, would you, right now, remember me stopping you both?”  
Squinting hard, Gary slowly shook his head. Of course not. “If you stop us in the past, I wouldn’t be here to remember that. I’d be in a completely different place remembering it. But not in this same exact... reality. Right?”  
“Right!” Isaac beamed at Gary’s comprehension. “Furthermore, if I go back in time, into your timeline, your memory, essentially, and suddenly I am there stopping you two from entering the tower, I change the very fabric of reality itself and create a loophole! What would happen is that I would stop you from entering, which means you both never enter and Aly lives, which means I then have no reason to have gone back in time to save Aly! That means I don’t go back in time to stop you two from entering which means you both enter and Aly dies again! Meaning I’ll have a reason to go back in time to try and stop you again and we’ll just be caught in an eternal loop! I’ve seen universes end up like this, Gary. Stuck forever, cycling with no end. Time travel is a terrifying thing and not as stupid as they make it sound. The same with multiple universes! It’s not just: run across the street through the stop light and another universe just like this one is created just so you can wait for the walk signal! Pokestar and the media make a mockery of true time travel and multiple dimensions.”  
Gary’s head was spinning, but everything Isaac was saying made perfect sense. In fact, it was something Gary always felt about the concept of time travel and the multiverse!  
“To take it further, Gary, if you do accept my offer, you’d be changing the fabric of reality itself. If you go back to save Aly, you have to go to that very moment Aly is shot, and you’ll only have seconds, if that, to save her. You see, once you go back in time, your presence affects the timeline of your memory, and the memory of everyone else in existence. It’s that, because you go back in time, because your current self wasn’t originally there, once you’re spotted by anyone or anything in that past, you’re now affecting their current memory in this present of what actually occurred, and changing it. You being there never happened, so by interfering with that reality, it changes the reality of the entire universe! Once you’re spotted, you’ll be erased from existence, and memory, while your past self will remain and continue on as normal. No one will remember you being there. It’ll be as if you never were there, because, in a sense, you weren’t. The simple fact is, Gary, by going back, you will no longer exist. You’ll vanish, and the past, child version of you will continue on. The trick is to make sure that you are able to affect the past enough that when you do vanish, your past self doesn’t end up exactly where you are now.”  
Gary was silent as Isaac stopped speaking. Math was never Gary’s favorite subject, and it felt like Isaac had just tried explaining algebra to him. His head was twisted, mixed, and trying to put the puzzle of things spoken, in place. “So... You’re not affecting any timeline right now by being here...? Or is it because you came from the past...? I’m... pretty lost here...”  
“As a Draconid, I can communicate with Dragon type Pokemon,” Isaac explained. “This includes the Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia. These two control time and space. The significance is that, while Celebi can travel through time, it is Dialga who actually controls it. With this, and the power of Palkia controlling space and dimensions, I can travel without affecting anything in any universe.”  
“Right...” Gary nodded slowly, still not fully believing or understanding everything being told to him. “So, I go back in time, try and save Aly’s life, and then cease to exist, and hope that everything goes along okay and doesn’t loop the universe?”  
“In the most simple of terms, yes,” Isaac said with a bit of a tired sigh and a light smile.  
Gary thought about this, still trying to sort out his thoughts and questions. “So this world I’m in right now will just disappear and revert back to that moment when Aly and I go in the radio station?”  
“No. This world will remain just as is. But, the moment you decide to do this, Gary...” Isaac’s mouth hung open and he tried to form his next words. “...a replacement of you will appear in that same instant.”  
Gary gasped. “A what??”  
“It will literally, in every sense, be you,” Isaac spoke quickly. “Think of it like karma, cause and effect. An action having an equal but opposite reaction. When you jump up, your body goes back down. When you blink, you cause darkness to your sight. When you fall to the ground, you cause pain and damage to your body. In these circumstances, when you travel through time, to fill the void of your unwarranted disappearance, only ‘naturally,’ something must fill the void. It will be you, created by the creator of our very universe, Arceus, to continue on. By our language it may be seen as a replacement, but it isn’t. It literally is you, Gary. Not a clone so much, or a copy, or a robot, or anything like that. But you, yourself. He will not know about the time travel. He will just pick up exactly where you were and what you were doing before all of this. Running. Nothing more.”  
Gary’s eyes widened. “But my wife! That means I’ll be leaving her! And with... a clone?! Or whatever you wanna call it! No way! That’s my wife!”  
“I’m not forcing anything on you, Gary. This is your choice.”  
“There’s no option here! I’m not deserting my wife! I’m not being replaced by something you claim a Mythical Pokemon will produce out of thin air if I trust you to take me back in time to save Aly and might possibly end up failing and cause time warps and other bullshit. This is insane! All of this is mad! Just leave me alone! I’ve got a story to write, as it is.”  
Isaac nodded. “Yes, your next work after the major success of your Kanto autobiography. You’re working on the final chapter of your Unova exploration. That’s quite alright, Gary. I will leave, then.” He nodded again and turned to Celebi. “To the next universe, then, Celebi?”  
“Bi! Bi!” Celebi reached out with both hands to Isaac, and he did the same.  
“I know I didn’t do much of anything for you, but I did what I could. For that, I thank you, Gary.” Isaac didn’t turn from Celebi.  
They both closed their eyes.  
“Isaac! Hold on!” Gary reached out to him.  
Isaac turned to see Gary’s watering eyes.  
“I just... don’t understand!”

“It wasn’t possible for you to save her!” Gene had shouted at Gary twenty years ago when he had been blaming himself for Aly’s death. “Gary, you did everything you could possibly do that day.”

“I don’t understand anything,” Gary stated again, tears falling out of his eyes. “Except that they took my best friend from me... And I hated myself, thinking I didn’t do all that I could for her, and tried living each and every day believing that I did. And now, here you are, telling me there is something more I can do?”  
Isaac didn’t respond, staring sadly upon Gary.

“Every time I make a damn good point about something! Every time I try to just... do what’s fucking right-”  
“I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT!”  
“Then why the fuck did you bring that up??”  
“And now here we go again with the motherfucking tears! Every time I have a fucking point! A solid fucking point!”  
“HOW DARE YOU THINK I WISH THEIR RETURN YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!!!”

“This new... same... me that will replace me...” Gary whispered. “Will he be better to her...?”  
“Gary, it would be as if you had never left. He would only be you, with no knowledge of this interaction of ours. Just as we met, you running, he’ll be running, and do what is natural. He is natural. He is as you as you are.”  
Gary nodded, looking down. “I see...” He looked back to the man before him. “So, can’t you use the power of the Dragons to protect me, too? So I don’t screw up the timeline or whatever? Then I can just return back to this time and the new Gary would vanish? Or is that not how it works...?”  
Isaac shook his head. “Even as a Draconid, having contact with Dialga and Palkia is a blessing. A gift. I can’t just grant every of the countless Garys protection with this power, too, let alone even just one of you.”  
“Right,” Gary muttered. “So I might end up down this same road, though? I’ll create a new universe, erasing my existence, but things might still end up as they are now?”  
“Gary, while not impossible, that is highly unlikely. The smallest change in the wind could result in a world of differences compared to had the wind simply not blown. You will very, very likely not wind up in this same spot in life. Married, an accomplished Pokemon Trainer, a bit of a controversial public figure. The Pokemon you meet and catch will likely change. Aly might die again, at a different time.”  
“It could all be in vain and I’d never even know. Does that mean you’d return?”  
“Not me,” Isaac shook his head. "I imagine not any 'me,' but who knows. This time travel, multiverse thing gets more complicated than I could ever explain to you, and I don’t even know it all. This is the power of the gods, Gary. I am merely a man trying to explain it.”  
“Can’t you make sure I make the same choices somehow? Follow me? Explain this all to me when I’m gone and the past me is going through life again? Make sure I end up with my wife...?” His eyes began to fill again, and his eyebrows narrowed at the lack of response. “Isaac!”  
“Gary, me doing that could cause more harm than you think.”  
“But you can!!”  
“I cannot!” Isaac spoke strongly, staring hard at Gary. “Gary, you don’t understand, and I understand that. But no, that is not what I am here for. That is not what this is about!”  
“Then what is this about, Isaac?!”  
Isaac hesitated. “I’ve told you, this is an opportunity for you,” Isaac responded in a more relaxed voice. “To save Aly. To remedy a fault. A chance. This is between you, and me. Here, then. But no one else. For Aly. I’m sorry this isn’t as black and white of an answer for you, but as I’ve said before, it’s your choice. I’ll leave at your word.”  
Gary’s entire face was tight as he thought about everything he’d heard so far. He lowered his eyes and raised a hand to cover his mouth, sniffling hard. I can save Aly, like I believed, Gary pondered. I can fulfill it. Turning away means... I didn’t do everything I could do to save her, after all... And Shelly... Maybe, it’s like Isaac said. The smallest things can change the world; a butterfree effect. Maybe, by having Aly back, I’d be less negative about life. Maybe I’d be happier. Maybe I wouldn’t be in the ClearSmogon group. Maybe I could end up a happier person, meet Shelly, and be able to treat her better... Or, not meet her at all and she could end up with someone who treats her right... He blinked repeatedly, pulling back forming tears before he looked into Isaac’s eyes.  
Isaac stared back in silence.  
Gary removed his hand from his face and extended it out.  
Isaac watched this, but didn’t move.  
The two men focused hard on one another.  
“Isaac.”  
Isaac reached out to Gary and grasped his hand. “Gary. Are you sure?”  
“You have a Celebi there, don’t you? Can’t you tell?”  
Isaac smiled gently.  
Celebi then floated over and placed both of its hands on the men’s. “Bi!”  
Isaac closed his eyes. “Granted by Arceus, powered by Palkia, controlled by Dialga; we thank you, greatest of Dragons. Celebi, guide us back!”  
“Bi!”  
A bright flash of light forced Gary’s eyes shut. He squinted hard, trying to see what was going on!  
Shining like a multitude of smashed green and blue diamonds, the light engulfed the three.  
“Shelly!” Gary burst out, full of regret.  
They all vanished.


	2. Zombies

Gary whipped his head around in awe in as many directions as he could, staring at the tunnel he was in.  
It was made of streams of ocean blue color with a dazzling green glow on the outskirts.   
He and Isaac were moving through this tunnel without actually walking, standing still, Celebi floating in front of them.  
Gary could hardly breathe as he tried to make sense of where he was, and how he was going through the area. In a flash of blinding light, he suddenly found himself in a room!  
The walls were white, the floor covered in a brown carpet, and there were several booths, one of which Gary was standing by.  
“What is your name, child?” a voice familiar to Gary asked from somewhere closeby.  
“My name is Aly Say!” another voice said proudly and loudly. “I am not afraid of you or your stupid guns! You guys are totally cray cray!”  
Gary nearly gasped out loud and, on instinct, ducked down by the wall of the booth near him. He peeped around the corner of it slowly, and instantly pulled back and sat on the floor, his back pressed to the booth, eyes stretched wide to their limit, unable to breathe.  
“Aly. Brave Miss Aly,” the man spoke. “How old are you?”  
“I am ten years old!”  
No! No! No! No! Gary thought repeatedly. This is it!! I’m here!! Back in time!!  
“It pains me to hear that,” the guy, Isaac, replied. “So young. You, your friend over there, and so many others in this very room.”  
Isaac, Aly, ME! And all the other people, Gary remembered, thinking on what he just saw around the booth. They’re really all there!! I’m really back in time to the moment Aly dies! He looked around frantically. Where’s Isaac?? My Isaac!! The new one! Listening to the conversation taking place, he realized he was running out of time to save Aly.  
“Pokemon are good!” Aly insisted.  
“So young, Miss Aly. So young. And so very stupid.”  
This is only getting worse, Gary knew. Aly’s getting mad! The new Isaac is gone, left me to take care of this alone! I’ve only got one shot at this! But what do I do? How do I stop this? How do I save Aly??  
“You’ve a big mouth, young lady.” Isaac’s voice was getting scarier. Darker. “I don’t raise Pokemon. I hate Pokemon.”  
“Because you suck at raising them,” Aly instigated.  
Why do I feel so weird? Gary questioned suddenly. My body... I feel so nauseous. Not just sick, but - strange. I can’t explain it. I feel so out of place. So strange. Something’s wrong! Is it because I don’t belong here? Am I vanishing? Have I been seen by someone? Myself? Have I altered the timeline already??  
“-and it helps us all to grow and mature in this world of ours, together,” Aly went on.  
“Your words make me pity you for your ignorance, but it isn’t your fault,” Isaac spat. “You’ve been brainwashed. Poor, foolish girl.”  
Gary got to his feet and balled his fists. I have to do something, damn it! Anything!  
“Wait! YOU are the reason for those news stories?” Aly shouted.  
“Those are the dangers Pokemon cause to us all,” Isaac said solemnly.  
“YOU DID THEM!!!” Aly bellowed. “How stupid can you be???”  
NO! I’m not ready! Gary panicked in his head.  
“I can’t even describe how much of a punch in your ugly freaking face you deserve!!!”  
TIMES UP, GARY!!  
“ALY, STOP!!” both Garys demanded frantically!  
Gary leaped out from around the booth and spotted the man behind Aly with the gun in his hand, aimed at her.  
The man whipped his head at the sound of Gary’s voice behind him. “HEY!! WHO THE-?!!”  
Screaming, Gary dove at the man, feeling as light as a feather as he floated over to him with ease. He was weightless. His-   
BOOM!  
...  
...  
...  
Gary rested on top of the man, not entirely sure how he got there, but knowing he had made the jump at some point.  
The tour group started screaming frantically.  
“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!” one of the adults from the tour group charged forward and tackled a member of Team Solace who was near him.  
“Honey!!” a woman wailed.  
“GOOOOOO!” The screams of DJ Bergamot and DJ Tulip came out from their throats and they charged individual members of Team Solace.  
This was followed by more encouraged shouts by the braver of the tour people who then ran at the criminals, grabbing for their guns and attacking them.  
Some people ran and hid in the booths, others running for the stairway exit.  
Gunfire went off like mad, startling Gary, but he returned his focus on the man he was on top of.  
This man was staring around at the chaos taking place.  
Isaac was on his feet, looking around him, enraged.  
“Gary!”  
Gary and the man he had tackled turned just as a boot flew and connected with the side of the man’s head. Gary fell back from the now screaming man, clearing himself as the dark blue boot met with the man’s head again.  
The guy growled loudly and tried to cover his head, his gun still in his hand, but Aly’s boot slammed into his face and then proceeded to stomp on it.  
BOOM!  
“OH GOD!!” Gary covered his face and looked away.  
Aly shrieked and ran from the body.  
The man’s dead body remained a still, bloody mess, having just accidentally shot himself.  
Voices rang out from all areas.  
“ISAAC! THIS IS THE POLICE!” a voice from outside shouted over a megaphone. “WE ARE COMING IN RIGHT NOW!! THE PLACE IS-!”  
BAAAAAAANG!!!  
There was a sudden explosion from upstairs, but almost no one paid attention to this, Gary himself too horrified by the sight he had just seen. But he did hear more noise above.  
“Gary, something’s going on upstairs! Do you hear that noise?” Aly called to her friend.  
Gary managed to turn to her weakly, feeling ready to throw up. He looked at the ceiling. “Helicopter...?”  
The doors to the stairs burst open and armed officers swarmed in, pointing guns that aimed with red beams, dotting the room. “EVERYBODY, HANDS UP!! GET ON THE GROUND!! GET DOWN, NOW!! NOBODY MOVE!!”  
Screams filled the room, both from the officers and the civilians.  
The criminals remained silent, some with serious faces, others smirking.  
Isaac was gone.

*

Isaac had escaped from the upper floor, reportedly meeting with associates and blowing apart an opening with an Electrode to then escape in a helicopter.  
In the lobby, there were some Team Solace members who were weaponless. Mere distractions to ensure Isaac got away.  
People had been hospitalized, while the less fortunate were killed, good and bad guys alike.  
Gary knew all of this by now. He’d been questioned by police for a couple of hours and then released after a physical check up in an ambulance, refusing any suggested extra medical attention, and just went to a Pokemon Center to sit.  
So did Aly. “How’d you even do it, Gary?”  
He shook his head. “I don’t know. It was like, one minute, I could swear all I could do was yell at you to stop. The next instant, I was like... in the air?! I was just on him and-!” Gary looked down, shaking his head again. “Aly, it was so weird... For like, a moment, I just felt... strange.”  
“You jumped on a gangsta with a gun!” Aly exclaimed. “Hey, I didn’t think you had it in you! Sorry for all those things I called you then, in that case.”  
Gary managed a weak laugh. “Yeah...”  
Aly placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Gary turned to stare into her dark eyes.  
“Thank you. Gary, thank you.”  
“Thank you, too, Aly. You... kinda took things a bit further afterwards and saved me, too.”  
“Let’s not... Ugh. Gross. That was just cray.”  
Gary nodded, looking to the floor of the Pokemon Center, knowing he’d never forget that sight of the man blowing off his own head. He shuddered and looked up at Aly, and his eyes widened. He didn’t know Aly’s face had gotten so close to his own.  
Aly was quiet, her black hair at the sides of her face, strands of it in her eyes.  
Gary considered her to be actually really pretty in this position, her hair fairly loose and a little wild, her face literally mere inches from his own.  
“Gary...” Aly spoke softly.  
Very uncharacteristically of her, Gary found her face to suddenly seem rather vulnerable. Sensitivity seemed to be seeping through quite easily. His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to respond, but was unable. To Gary, it seemed Aly was getting even closer. But that couldn’t be. Right? he wondered. He swallowed, almost ninety percent sure their faces were closer than they had been just seconds ago, and he wasn’t sure if his own face was also moving towards hers. Aly... he thought. What’s...?  
“Gary! Aly??”  
“Huh??” Both Gary and Aly pulled back, staring at each other in shock, and they turned to who had appeared next to them. “June!!”  
June stood staring at Aly and Gary with eyes more wide than a door for an invited guest.  
There was silence between the three.  
June’s eyes went back and forth between the other two kids.  
Aly’s mouth was shut, stunned eyes on June.  
Gary’s eyes kept going from one girl to the other.  
“HEY!” Aly leaped to her feet and beamed happily at June with a red face. “What is UP, girl?? You’re back! Now, don’t you get the wrong idea here!! I appreciate Gary saving my life and all, but you have nothing to worry about! We were just talking about the incident! I wouldn’t do you like that, girlfriend! I’m no homewrecker!”  
Gary snapped back to Earth and frowned at Aly. “ALY!”  
June burst out laughing, the tone of which somehow added discomfort. “Uh... I just was getting back here and-”  
“Giiiirl, I know already. This butt chased you off because he can’t show his emotions properly. You’re an angel for dealing with him as long as you have. No one blames you, baby.”  
“ALY!!” Gary barked, standing up. He found that his body was unstable, quaking.  
Aly rolled her eyes, not looking at him, and then she shrugged.  
“No, it wasn’t that...” June spoke softly. But she didn’t explain any further, lowering her eyes.  
“Listen, you two need some time to work things out together. Don’t let me interfere. Y’all need your space. I’ll be on my way, then.”  
“You’re leaving??” Gary stared at her in shock.  
“I have things to do, man!” Aly was speaking rapidly. “I’m only three Badges away from competing in the Pokemon League! I’m taking a mini vacation and going to visit Cinnabar Island before challenging the Gym there.”  
“Vacation...?” Gary questioned.  
“That’s right. I’ve told you, you’ve gotta take it easy sometimes, for your Pokemon. You push too hard. It’ll only backfire on you in the end. Anyway, I don’t have time to argue with the likes of you.” She turned to June and flashed her teeth pleasantly. “June, good luck with him. May you reach his heart and help him to finally find the peace and-”  
Gary stormed at Aly.  
“Seeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!” Aly seemed to be out of the Pokemon Center before she finished her sentence, her voice ringing throughout the building.  
Gary covered his face with one hand, shaking his head and sighing loudly. His hand fell and he suddenly remembered that June had been there all that time. June, he thought, and he slowly turned to her.  
June was already staring at him. She held a blank face and didn’t speak.  
Neither of them did for a while.  
Until, finally, “Hey.” Gary waited.  
“Gary.”  
Silence returned briefly.  
“You were...?”  
“Wait, I wasn’t-!”  
“Gary, damn it! Why did I leave you?!” She embraced him in a hug. “Gary...” She rubbed her face against his shoulder.  
Gary held her tightly. “June...”  
“Gary, I’m here now. If you need to talk about what happened, please...”  
Gary looked around the building they were in that was stuffed with people and Pokemon due to the horrible incident that occurred in the Kanto Radio Tower. She’s talking about... this, he realized. He thought to himself for a moment. “June, when you’re ready to talk, we can,” Gary finally answered.  
June sniffled, and a little after that, nodded with understanding.  
Gary closed his eyes, knowing, yet hoping, that they both understood there was a lot going on that they both had to be willing to open up to one another about now.  
June lifted her head, looking into Gary’s eyes with her weary, red ones.  
Gary looked away uncomfortably. Cinnabar Island, huh? Gary remembered. Aly’s going to Cinnabar for some vacation time. She’s slacking. I need to go elsewhere. I need to find a Gym and get my sixth Badge. In Dark City, is what Ozne told me, to fight the Dark type Gym. “Well, if there’s nothing else to say for now, then let’s head off, eh?” June was silent, and Gary, impatient with her as ever, walked away and to the front.  
June was quick enough, meeting Gary outside.  
Gary had his Town Map out, scanning the area and the direction he would have to go to find Dark City.  
June stood by him, gazing at the dreary town they were in, waiting for Gary’s next move.  
“Interesting...” Gary mumbled.  
“Hm?”  
“It seems the path splits at this point, but both roads lead to Dark City, and they both take the same amount of time, at that. It’s just about which path we choose. No big deal. Alright then. Come on.” Gary walked on, June following behind. He was eager to continue on his quest and leave behind Lavender Town, knowing there was no chance of that actually ever happening. He closed his eyes, the image of the man of Team Solace shooting himself in the head appearing in his mind. He also saw Isaac. That... bastard escaped, Gary knew. But he has to be caught eventually. He’ll be stopped. One way or another. He won’t get away with this. They won’t.  
Making their way through the town full of police, news crews, and even more bystanders, the both of them left Lavender Town not much later, walking a grassy path.  
“Gary, shouldn’t you call your mother?” June asked suddenly.  
“Nice time to bring that up.”  
“I just assumed you didn’t think of it much in the midst of everything after what you went through.”  
“I did.”  
“But you didn’t call her. Right?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Prof. Oak?”  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
“You were there. Your mother might find out. Were you interviewed?”  
“By police.”  
“Gary, you should really call your mother. If she finds out you were involved in a hostage situation and didn’t even call her-”  
“When we reach Dark City, I’ll give her a ring. Try to understand what I’ve just been through! I hardly feel like even talking to you! You think I want to talk to her?”  
June snickered a few seconds after hearing that.  
“What?” Gary asked.  
“Nothing,” June said lightly.  
“What, June?” Gary spoke in a low voice, warning June to answer because he was getting impatient with her game.  
June giggled. “Okay. It’s just... I’m not sure if that was a very nice thing you just said or not.” She laughed a little more.  
Gary growled, trying to sound more aggravated than he felt. On the inside, he was a little embarrassed by what June had said.  
The path they were on was now lined on each side by thin trees.  
In all honesty, Gary was aggravated June hadn’t told him where she had gone off to while he had been in the radio tower with Aly, but he was too disturbed by what had occurred there to bring it up.  
The two walked in silence, their minds full as the trees around them thickened, the once spaced out trees becoming a thick forest before either of them knew it. Their feet crunched the frozen snow beneath them. Darkness was beginning to settle.

“I can’t even describe how much of a punch in your ugly freaking face you deserve!!!” Aly stormed over to Isaac with balled fists.  
The man sat there calmly, watching her.  
“ALY, STOP!” Gary demanded frantically.

Gary blinked repeatedly, reliving the incident. And then? And then... “Ouch!” Gary’s shoulder had slammed into a tree trunk he was passing by. He took a breath and let it out through his open mouth.  
“You alright?” June asked him.  
Gary cleared his throat a couple of times, the second time louder than the first. He nodded. “It’s getting late. We should chill and feed our Pokemon.” Gary soon realized what a great idea this was. He removed his backpack.  
“Oh...” June said softly. “Okay. I’m gonna head off then to feed mine. We’ll be right back when we’re done.”  
Gary nodded as he set out a few bowls.  
June scurried off swiftly.  
Gary was happy with this. Knowing June was still getting over deserting her and her Pokemon’s dreams as Gym Leader of Gringey City, letting down herself and her Pokemon, he was used to June going off to feed and care for them in private. This gave him the opportunity to do some serious thinking. He poured food out for his Pokemon, and then sent them out from their Poke Balls.  
“Prrrrriiiiiime! Apeapeape!” Primeape leaped high in the air, swinging his fists around him aggressively.  
“Hooooot,” Hoothoot looked about, finding Gary, and he flapped his wings.  
“Doooooo!” Kingdra shook her head and bounced over to Gary.  
“Toooooooooy!” Baltoy sang, spinning quickly in place and moving over to Gary.  
“Bell! Bell!” Weepinbell immediately went over to his bowl to eat, followed shortly after by Primeape and Hoothoot.  
“Meeeeeeel!” Charmeleon stretched out before also going for some food.  
“Kingdra, Baltoy.” Gary managed a small smile and pet Kingdra’s head. “Go on and eat. Enjoy the night, okay?”  
“Dooo! Doo!” Kingdra bounced over to a bowl and began digging in.  
Baltoy spun around Gary and the tree he was by before zipping off, zigzagging through the trees but staying within Gary’s sight.  
Gary let out his breath through his nose as he watched his Pokemon.  
And thought.

“ALY, STOP!” Gary demanded frantically.  
The man whipped his head at the sound of Gary’s voice behind him. “HEY!! WHO THE-?!!”  
Gary... screamed and... dropped on top of the man...  
BOOM!

But... Gary was confused by his own memory. That’s what happened... But... How...? Something felt off. I made that jump. I got the guy. Gary’s eyes closed tightly. Well, anyway, the point is, I did do it. I saved Aly.

Gary and Aly’s faces were stuck facing each other, but were they moving closer together, ever so slowly?  
Aly... Gary thought. What’s...?  
“Gary! Aly??” June’s voice had interrupted.  
“Huh??” Both Gary and Aly pulled back, staring at each other in shock, and they turned to June.

Gary shook his head and got to his feet. He opened his mouth wide and took in some fresh air. Okay, enough thinking, Gary decided. It’s a new day. A great time to be alive! Gary’s focus hardened on the ground, though. Team Solace tried to kill Aly for standing up to them. They do kill people. This journey is only getting worse. Things are way out of hand. Maybe I’m in over my head? At that moment, he remembered Saffron City. Maybe I’ve been way in over my head, he realized.  
Charmeleon had just finished eating, and he sat down on his end, his tail high up.  
Weepinbell had finished the last bits of his food and looked around at the others, his eyes stopping on Gary. “Beeeell!”  
Primeape wasn’t long after. He held his bowl over his head and shook it as if expecting food to fall out. When it didn’t, he tossed it and seemed to do a bouncing dance on each foot, pumping his fists in the air.  
Baltoy continued shooting through the forest without rest.  
Hoothoot was still rapidly pecking at his food.  
Kingdra was still eating but was almost done.  
Gary smiled at his group, and Weepinbell hopped over in response.  
Intrigued, Charmeleon watched.  
Primeape noticed Weepinbell and leaped at him.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell stopped.  
Primeape seemed to insist on Weepinbell’s attention, punching out without touching the Pokemon and hopping around him in circles.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell turned his head to the side and shot a vine above him, which grabbed onto a tree branch, and he pulled himself out of the way of Primeape, hanging out of reach.  
“Prime! Prime! Prime! Prime!” Primeape chattered angrily.  
“Hey! How about you take it easy, buddy?” Gary held out Primeape’s Poke Ball. “Some guys like to just chill out after eating. Not use it as fuel to burn right after.”  
Primeape, still bouncing in anger, was returned.  
“Doooo!” Kingdra now hopped over to Gary, a desperate look in her eyes.  
“Kingdra?”  
“Doooooo!” She reached Gary and rubbed her head against him, begging for attention.  
Her Trainer smiled and answered her request, kneeling down to a Pokemon that was nearly his own height and rubbing her snout up to the top of her head.  
“Meeeeel!” Charmeleon got up at this and charged his Trainer, tackling him down.  
Gary yelled out in surprise. “Hey, come on! There’s only one of me!” he laughed, pushing back at Charmeleon’s head as he continued to push back against him.  
“Dooo! Do! Do!” Kingdra complained.  
Charmeleon looked back at Kingdra. He raised a claw and pulled down the skin under his right eye and stuck out his tongue. “Meeeeeel!”  
Kingdra bounced angrily in response, yelling at him.  
“ENOUGH!” Gary exploded.  
Every Pokemon of Gary’s turned in shock to him.  
Even Baltoy came to a stop to see.  
“Come on! Y’all are too old for this crap! Far too mature!”  
Baltoy remained still.  
Weepinbell also didn’t budge, hanging from the branch.  
Kingdra looked down sadly.  
Charmeleon grunted and looked down more sternly.  
Hoothoot started pecking more slowly at his food.  
“Alright, I think it’s time for everyone who’s done eating to take a chill. Return!”  
Weepinbell and Charmeleon were next to go.  
“You two, eat up. Baltoy... Um... I guess when they’re done eating, you can come back, too.” Gary shrugged.  
The two Pokemon returned to their bowls and ate. Hoothoot finished a while before Kingdra.  
Gary sat with Kingdra while she took forever to wrap up her meal. “I guess we can wait a bit for June to get back.”  
Baltoy was spinning in place several feet from Gary.  
Hoothoot was settled comfortably on the same branch Weepinbell had been hanging from, his eyes closed.  
“Or...” An idea came to Gary, and he stood up quietly.  
“Doo?” Kingdra looked at him.  
“Sshh. Don’t wake Hoothoot.” Gary smiled as he returned Kingdra, and then Hoothoot and Baltoy. He looked in the direction June had taken off in some time ago. I know she carries ten Pokemon with her, but it’s really been a while. Exactly what is she doing out there? He took a step forward before stopping.  
Heavy rustling surrounded him from many directions.   
Gary turned a complete circle trying to spot what was going on.  
There was a very distant, yet at the same time, very loud racket. Like several firecrackers blowing up.  
Gary squinted. What was that? Something’s going on. His breathing was getting rapid. He looked behind him. Should I shout out? Or stay quiet? He looked back. June?  
Something shot out of the trees! The thing collided with Gary, the both of them dropping. “AAAAAAHH!!!!”  
Gary also shouted with the person. He stayed in his position and stared at who had appeared. As his eyes tried hard to focus in the dark, he heard more of the firecrackers and movements around him. Voices? Gary questioned as he kept his eyes on the person before him.  
Groaning, this person shook their head, a black hood covering it. Their hand was in their face, rubbing their eyes.  
The hand lowered, and Gary saw the face.  
Her light blue eyes met with Gary’s dark brown ones.  
Her thin little lips hung open as she stared.  
Gary uttered a sharp, long, noisy inhale. He couldn’t believe it! He couldn’t believe who he was seeing!! His eyes blinked as he tried to make sense of his vision. This wasn’t her! It couldn’t be! His heart was being used on the basketball court for the big game.  
The girl squinted at Gary, and then her eyebrows narrowed sharply, as if angry, and she seemed to sneer. She shook her head, and then her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.  
The disruptive noises around them didn’t steal away either of their attention.  
Gary couldn’t even get to his feet, too stunned to move. The girl’s skin, just a little lighter than Gary’s, was looking paler than Gary had recalled it normally being.  
“My... brother?” she croaked out.  
“Melissa...” Gary whispered. It was all he could get out of his throat.  
Gary’s sister, Melissa, stared back at her little brother.  
“Melissa!!” Gary finally found his voice.  
She let out a laugh. “Gary!” She smiled for only a second, finally seeming to notice the commotion going on as she looked behind her and back to Gary. “Gary, they’re here!” Terror was now on her face.  
This frightened Gary. “Melissa, what’s going on?!” He moved to get closer to his long lost sister.  
Something burst from the bushes, causing both Gary and Melissa to shriek out as it landed on top of the girl. Their shrieks weren’t lessened as they visually took in the attacker.  
Gary’s eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him! One second, Gary was sure he was staring at a human, very likely a female. The next, it seemed far more animal! Or like some kind of completely new creature!  
Hair from its head covered the being’s face, reaching down its back. It was hunched over, on top of a screaming Melissa. A lot of its body had hair in varying degrees. Its legs were on either side of the young girl. Its two arms shot out, grabbing Melissa by the throat, and the thing screeched in a wild wail that sounded like nothing Gary was familiar with.  
Gary heard a yell from somewhere, but didn’t dare look away from the thing on his sister. “MELISSA!!” He shook off his petrified reaction to what was going on and got to his feet.  
The thing’s hair on its head actually sparked, like with electricity, before, all by itself, the hair reached outward! Still attached to the head, it was as if the hair had come alive with blue electricity, separated into numerous, grouped, skinny bundles, and was moving on its own!   
“HEEEEEEEEEELP!!! WHAT IS THIS THING???” Melissa bellowed for her life.  
Gary found himself unable to move again. I don’t know, Melissa! I don’t know! But... I know it’s not human!!  
The hair atop the creature reached out and connected with Melissa’s face.  
Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
“MELISSAAAAAAA!!” Gary exploded, and charged in a rage.  
The hair harming Melissa rose from her face and rested against the creature’s like normal hair.  
Melissa hit the ground and didn’t move.  
“MELISSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Gary leaped at the thing still on top of his sister, but he instantly regretted it as it turned to face him. “OOOOOOOHHH!!!” He had never seen anything so ugly in his life!!  
The thing’s eyes! It’s skin! The face!  
He couldn’t even comprehend what he was taking in. Nor did he have time to do so.  
The thing seemed to swing on him swiftly, raising a dark, black arm and slugging at Gary with an equally dark fist.  
Gary only knew he was seeing stars, and the earth was moving beneath him. “Hey...” Gary gasped out. “Melissa... What-?”  
The head of the terrifying being Gary had seen appeared in his wavy, shimmering vision. There were multitudes of them now, but they kept going from a bunch, to only a couple, to one, to several again.  
“Motherfuck...” Gary reached out to the thing, but he was on his back and couldn’t even sit up, unable to level out his own brain. “I’m gonna kill you you bitch...” Gary slurred in a dizzy daze. “My sister... Where’s my sister...? Where’s she? If she’s... If something happened... I’ll kill you...”  
The being watched and then looked off to the side, revealing a neck that was exceptionally longer than most anything but a giraffe’s. In the next instant, the thing’s long hair began to billow behind her, like a balloon! It expanded, growing bigger, tiny holes appearing all throughout it. Like this, it resembled perhaps a cocoon or nest.  
Gary closed his eyes, trying to stop the multiple visions from occurring. When he opened his eyes, the creature was in the air!  
High in the sky and still rising, ascending over the clouds, the being was clearly flying off into the distance, away from the earth and all else! Its arms... They seemed to be curled up, rolled like a burrito! This impossibly flexible setup came to an end at its underarms. The legs were bent backwards, its feet reaching behind to touch the butt area as it soared.  
Gary closed his eyes, unable to concentrate and verify what he was seeing. Groaning loudly, he sat up. “Melissa.” He opened his eyes. “Melissa.” He turned his head, and stopped.  
A group of people who hadn’t been there earlier were in a circle, looking down at something. This group was made up of mostly men, just one woman amongst them. Only the men were dressed in white jumpsuits and boots, the woman in red, tight short shorts that showed off her bottom, some of her cheeks even showing beneath them, and a yellow crop top that revealed her tight, toned stomach. All of them held a gun of some kind.  
“Meli-” Gary managed to his feet, nearly falling as he struggled to keep his balance that his brain was making so hard to hold on to. “Melissa?” Gary stumbled forward, unconcerned with the people with guns.  
They all turned to him and oddly, moved aside.  
Gary saw his sister and with a pained face that burst into immediate tears, hurried to her body. “Melissa? Melissa?? Melissaaaaa!!”  
“Did you kill her?” one of the group of people by Gary asked.  
Gary whipped around to them all, panic on his face. “NO!!” He shook his head wildy. “NO!! NO!! SHE’S NOT DEAD!! MY SISTER!!” He found it so difficult to find his words as he sobbed openly in front of these strangers. He reached out one hand to his sister, but pulled it back in fear. His head continued to shake as he faced the group. “THAT! THAT!!” He pointed at the sky and looked up, but the flying thing was gone already. “THERE WAS A THING!! THERE WAS A THING!! A MONSTER!! THERE’S A MONSTER!!”  
A man in the group with a thick goatee nodded. “Yes. Her. Did you kill her? Did you kill the species? Did she get away?”  
“She...” Gary turned to his sister.  
“She got away!” the lady of the group barked. “Let’s head back, then! Solace, move!”  
At once, the group jogged ahead.  
“Solace?!” Gary’s eyes were glued to the gang. “Solace?? Team Solace?!” Gary refused to leave his sister behind. “WAIT! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE??”  
The lady stopped and faced Gary, still jogging in place.  
Her group continued on without her, disappearing in the woods.  
The pretty blonde kept her blue eyes on Gary and shook her head. “Kid, you’ve no idea what Hell you’ve let go loose on this planet... We almost had her down. If you’d just killed her! We’re all fucked, now. Unless we kill off that bitch, this is the end for us all. The end of Team Solace. The end of mankind. We were just trying to save the poor girl.” She nodded her head at the body by Gary. “Now, the entire world is in grave danger...” Her eyes hardened on Gary’s. As she sneered at him, her eyes suddenly began to shimmer.  
Gary’s eyes widened. Tears?  
Her face swiftly went into panic. “No one is ready for this!” She turned and took off after the others.  
Gary turned to Melissa.  
His sister’s eyes were closed, her mouth open as if still screaming, but she was completely silent.  
Hesitantly, cautiously, reluctantly, Gary grabbed her shoulder to give it a shake. “Melissa.” His hand fell from her quickly, discomforted by the feeling of touching her body. Something felt bad. Something was missing... No, Gary thought. “Melissa!” He grabbed both shoulders, ignoring that still, motionless, lifeless feeling. “Melissa!!” He stood up and turned away, covering his mouth as his eyes watered.

The hair atop the creature reached out and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.

Gary’s eyes met with someone else as he turned back.  
June. She had her wide eyes down at the body on the ground.  
Gary looked to his sister, making a strange squeaking noise from behind his hands, tears sliding down his cheeks. He turned to where the members of Team Solace had vanished and took off through the trees. “TEAM SOLACE DAMN IT!!” Gary had taken only but a few steps before he was yanked back by his coat and forced hard to the ground. He screamed out in shock at this, his eyes to the sky before a face appeared in his space of vision.  
An old man was smiling down at him. “Young man, after watching you for mere minutes, I think it’s safe to say you are not making the wisest of decisions right now. Chasing after that group is only going to get you killed.”  
Gary, confused, scrambled to his feet, blinking repeatedly. “What? Who are you?”  
The tall man wore a red suit with a black shirt underneath it and a small yellow bow tie. He stood in red shoes. “Known by many names, from region to region,” the bald man spoke. “The King of Tricks, the Trick Master, kid, it means nothing for the moment. The point is, you must leave her alone for now. Both the woman you pursue from Team Solace, and the female who flies above us all.”  
Gary pointed at the man. “What... What was that thing? What do you know of Team Solace? Who are you??”  
“Do you know Prof. Cozmo?” the man inquired.  
“No... Is that you? I wanna know what you know about Team Solace and that thing!” Gary turned to his sister’s body before whipping back around. “You’re one of them!” He shot at the stranger, moving urgently on his two feet, ready to beat some answers out of him. Until the ground under him was removed. “Wooooooah!!” Gary fell briefly before landing facedown on his stomach. Groaning, the front of his entire body in pain, Gary pushed against the dirt underneath him and forced himself to his feet, very confused. He looked around, seeing nothing but earthy walls surrounding him. Looking up, it became clear he had fallen into a ditch!  
“Hey! Gary!” June’s voice rang out.  
Shortly after, two faces looked down the hole from above. June and the man! They were both close enough to pull out Gary if they reached.  
Breathing heavily and not understanding anything that was happening, Gary leaned against the wall tiredly, keeping his eyes on the new guy.  
“Gary, are you alright?” June glared at the man. “What are you trying to do?”  
The man smiled back simply. “Explain to him that I am not the enemy, but a friend to you both.”  
“You just trapped him in a hole! What kind of friend are you??”  
“Refer to me as the Trick Master. I do prefer this.” The man bowed. “I am sorry for the loss of the girl.” The man’s smile faded, and yet was still there, very slightly, as he turned to Melissa. “But if you all would be so kind, let us get cleaned up at Prof. Cozmo’s place, and much can be explained there. It isn’t far. I think we both want the same thing.” He turned to Gary solemnly.  
Gary looked at the very old man.  
The only hair was on his eyebrows, and they were white.  
Gary reached up, and swiftly, the man reached down.  
June also reached out and the two of them pulled Gary out of the hole.  
Gary released his help and turned to his sister. “Why?” Gary asked weakly. He was already crying again. “I found her...” He lifted his wet eyes to June. “Melissa... My sister...” He shook his head, feeling like wailing like a baby as tears silently streamed down his cheeks. “She’s dead...” his mouth spoke, though even Gary didn’t actually hear the words.  
June moved swiftly to him.  
Seeing this, Gary’s body shut down and he fell over, right into June’s waiting arms.  
She held him tightly, holding the back of his head with one hand, the other on his back.  
“Melissa... I...” Gary mumbled tearfully against June, words heard unclearly by everyone there. “I... What have I done...?”  
June inhaled deep, her chest pressing against Gary’s face as she closed her eyes and cried quietly.  
The Trick Master had his hands in his pants pockets, staring out patiently in a specific direction, a sad look in his eyes.

“We were just trying to save the poor girl.” The Team Solace woman nodded her head at the body by Gary.

The dead body.  
Of Gary’s sister.  
Melissa.


	3. Mastering His Domain

Gary stared at the wooden shack as he pressed the back of his head against the tree he was sitting by.

The hair atop the creature reached out on its own, coated in sparking, blue electricity, and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
“MELISSAAAAAAA!!” Gary exploded, and charged in a rage.  
The hair harming Melissa rose from her face and rested against the creature’s like normal hair.  
Melissa hit the ground and didn’t move.

Gary could still see the being in his mind, but he couldn’t comprehend what it was.

Hair from its head covered the being’s face, reaching down its back. It was hunched over, on top of a screaming Melissa. A lot of its pitch black body had hair in varying degrees. The arms seemed to have a light spread while her thicker legs, which were around Melissa, were essentially furry, but with what resembled human hair.

Gary hadn’t gotten the chance to really take in the details of the thing while he was freaking out. It appeared to be nude, like a human woman, Gary dwelled in his head. But there was nothing human about that face.

“MELISSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Gary leaped at the thing still on top of his sister, but he instantly regretted it as it turned to face him. “OOOOOOOHHH!!!” He had never seen anything so ugly in his life!!  
What Gary could recall of the thing’s face, he saw only a monster. The huge lips that seemed closed, yet curled back. The cheekbones extended outward. And the eyes... The eyes were just impossible! The periorbital area around the eyes, normally touching the eyeballs in any other species imaginable, were instead spaced apart! Only the top and bottom of the eyeballs seemed to meet with the skin on the face. The sides of the eyes did not. Instead, there was dark space between the skin and eyes in that area. Specifically, dark, rectangular space. It was as if someone took out a normal human’s eyes, cut the circular hole into a rectangle instead, and placed the eyes back in! Even further, the black pupils of the being were mostly all that could be seen in the eyes, a purple iris only barely visible around it at the very tips.

What Gary had seen just didn’t make any sense.  
Including finding his sister.

“We were just trying to save the poor girl,” the Team Solace member had claimed.

Save her? From what? What was the thing that they were trying to save her from? Gary thought. That everyone keeps referring to as female. His eyes remained on the shack.  
Inside were June, the Trick Master, and a Prof. Cozmo and his parents.  
Last night, when the Trick Master had taken them to the house and they were greeted by Prof. Cozmo and his mom and dad, they were invited inside while the police were called.  
Gary refused the hospitality and stayed outside, sitting amongst the frozen snow. He stayed there the entire time, before the police arrived, during their investigation, cooperated with their questioning, and remained after they had gone, not sleeping until sometime late in the morning.  
The afternoon sky now was dreary gray, lifeless, and the air still yet cool.  
The front door of the little wooden house opened and, wearing green khakis and black boots, a black vest over a green T-shirt, Prof. Cozmo appeared. The old man walked over, moving briskly with his brown wooden cane, and came to a stop in front of Gary.  
Gary looked away, having an idea of what he would say.  
“Gary,” the man spoke lightly, staring at the boy through small glasses. “We’ve made breakfast. A fruit salad with wild nuts and some French toast. How does that sound to you? Or are you allergic to nuts?”  
“I’m not hungry,” Gary grumbled. Against his will, his stomach erupted in its own grumbles and snarls.  
Prof. Cozmo burst out laughing. “I see. Would you like to leave your stomach with me instead, then, and we can just leave you out here?”  
Gary shot dark eyes at the professor. He was in no mood for jokes, and that one seemed really insensitive.  
Prof. Cozmo’s smile faded and he adjusted his glasses. “I apologize. I can empathize with your loss, believe me. I just think that you may want to join us. We all have been discussing what occurred yesterday. You and your Pokemon should come inside. I’m sure they’re hungry, too.”  
Gary’s eyes widened. My Pokemon! He’d completely forgotten about them. My Pokemon... My... sister. No. I can’t. Not anymore. Not after all of this... It’s over. Gary detached his Poke Balls from his belt and handed them all to Prof. Cozmo.  
The old man reached out and held them all in one hand. “Gary?” He turned back to the child.  
“Take them. Keep them. Give them to June. Whatever. I don’t want them anymore.”  
“What are you talking about, Gary?”  
“I quit as a Pokemon Trainer.” Gary reached in his pocket and pulled out his Badge case. “And I don’t need these things anymore, either.” He tossed the case off to the side.  
Prof. Cozmo stared sadly at Gary. “This is surely going to disappoint your girlfriend. I don’t think-”  
“She isn’t my damn girlfriend!” Gary snapped.  
“Oh! I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry,” Prof. Cozmo laughed.  
“Just leave me alone.” Gary pulled his knees to his face and rested his forehead on them, closing his eyes.  
The steps of Prof. Cozmo were heard not long after that statement as the man went back to his house.  
It was only about a minute later before the door opened again, quicker, younger footsteps approaching Gary. “Gary,” June spoke gently.  
Not you... Gary sighed. He looked up and squinted at her. “Leave me alone.”  
“Gary, wait. Please. Hear me out. You aren’t really just quitting on your dreams like that, are you?” When Gary didn’t respond, but looked away, she went on. “Your Pokemon gave their all for you for five Badges.”  
Gary’s eyes shot back sharply to June, his eyebrows narrowing.  
June raised her hands quickly as Gary inhaled to speak. “Hey, now. Hey. I understand what you’re going through, Gary. Gary, you know I’m trying so hard to put the past behind me, too. To move on and be stronger. Trust me, abandoning your dreams like that isn’t the-”  
“MY SISTER WAS JUST MURDERED IN FRONT OF MY EYES!!” Gary climbed to his feet, enraged, while critters scurried and birds flew off noisily to Gary’s echoing voice. “JUST BECAUSE YOUR-!!” Gary had to pause. He was very close to speaking heartlessly to June and disregarding her own loss. He spoke more gently, “June, I’m sorry for your Electrode, but this was my sister. My sister!”  
“I know, Gary,” June sighed, lowering her eyes. “I know where this is going. I get it. I just think you need some time off from all of this training and just have to put a lot into perspective for yourself. I think you need a vacation. Maybe going to Cinnabar isn’t the worst idea. Throwing away all of this might not be the healthiest thing for you. I don’t blame you for wanting to quit, but it could result in a spiral of deep, dark things for you. I want you to stay strong and continue, but take some time off first.”  
“Listen, Shrink, I’m not ever going to just get over this!”  
“You’re damn right you’re not, Gary,” June nodded. “Who could? I just want you to protect yourself!”  
Gary waved her off and turned away. His eyes landed on his Badge case. “Lemme guess: ‘Live out the dream my sister never got to. Do it for her.’ That the crap that’s supposed to keep me going and win the Pokemon League?!”  
June’s mouth was open, but there were no words she could use.  
He walked to the Badge case. “How am I supposed to tell my mom about this? She knows by now. How am I ever meant to explain any of this to her...? That I had her daughter. And I just let some... thing kill her! Some monster!” He bent over and lifted the case and turned to June. “How do I even return back to Pallet Town with this in my heart? How do I face my friends? Neighbors?” He shook his head.  
“Gary, I’m so sorry.”  
Gary nodded. He walked over to her and held out his hands. “Take it. Give it away. Go get three Badges yourself and compete in the League. Whatever. I don’t care. I can’t use these anymore. I’m done with everything here.”  
June didn’t move to take the object. She only shook her head. “Gary, you know I will support you in such times of need. But I just wish you would listen to me first.”  
“If you support me, then take this and go. Do with it what you will. Then, I need to start looking over the Town Map to figure out how to get back home.” June’s eyes teared up, and Gary was reminded of when the female Team Solace member started tearing.

“If you’d just killed her! No one is ready for this!”

Ready for this? Gary repeated. Ready for what?  
June reached out and her hands landed on Gary’s Badge case. “I’ll hold it until you’re ready for it back.”  
“Then you promise to keep it forever.”  
Tears slid down her cheeks, but she took the case and turned from Gary, walking back slowly to the shack.  
Gary watched until she had gone inside, and then he took out his Town Map and sat, setting the map on the ground. After locating Lavender Town, he sorted out the area he was in and started to figure out the easiest way back to Pallet Town. I wonder if this is how Kiwi felt after she left, Gary considered.  
He recalled when he, Kiwi, and June barely escaped with their lives from the Gym in Saffron City, at the cost of Kiwi’s Starter, Pidgeotto’s, life. After the evil Haunter that had taken over the city was stopped, Kiwi stopped her journey to return home.  
I should call back home and see how she’s doing. She’s totally returned back by now. Unless... she picked herself back up and continued on after all...?  
The front door again opened, and the Trick Master was the one to appear, moving swiftly towards Gary with a grin.  
Gary glared at him. Seriously?  
Standing in a different suit from last night, this one a white top over a yellow shirt with a huge blue bowtie, standing in blue pants and black shoes, he stopped in front of Gary and began to speak. “I-”  
“If June didn’t convince me, do you honestly think you will? I don’t even know you! You put me in a freaking hole last night!”  
“That was for protection from you! Aha ha! Hahaha! Ha!” The Trick Master laughed in a strange fashion. It even sounded like it was restricted, the last laugh coming off as if he had stopped himself short. “I needed you restrained for your and my own good. For you to take a breather. I’m known throughout the world for my gags and setups.”  
“I’ve certainly never heard of you.”  
“You should get out more. Anyway, I didn’t expect to be more convincing than your girlfriend without a reason. You might-”  
“JUNE AIN’T MY GIRLFRIEND!” Gary screamed.  
“Oh.” The Trick Master wore a face of surprise. “Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Whatever makes you happy. Anyway, you might be surprised by what I have to say. You may indeed be the only one of our group here that can succeed!”  
“Succeed in what?”  
The Trick Master held out one hand, containing six Poke Balls.  
“I’m done!” Gary insisted. “Give it up! I don’t want the damn things!”  
“Can you say that to their faces, though?” the Trick Master smirked.  
“Wait!”   
Before Gary could move, the Trick Master tossed all the Poke Balls in the air.  
One by one, a Pokemon appeared from each Poke Ball.  
“Hooooooot!” Hoothoot soared through the air, coming to a landing right at Gary’s feet.  
“AAAAAAPE!!” Primeape ran and came to a stop right next to Hoothoot.  
Kingdra and Weepinbell bounced side by side, stopping right behind the earlier two Pokemon.  
“Charmeleon!” The Fire lizard stretched out his arms and flexed briefly before casually strolling over to Gary, behind the other Pokemon.  
“Baltoy!” Baltoy twirled like a top and zipped side to side before spinning fairly lazily, leaning over as if about to fall before stopping next to Primeape and standing up straight.  
All of the Pokemon were looking up at their Trainer expectantly.  
Gary stared back nervously. His eyes closed, and all he could see was Melissa with her mouth wide open, eyes closed, dead. He pressed his hands to his eyes and wiped any moisture within them. “NO!” he burst out suddenly, opening his eyes and startling all of his Pokemon. “You guys, we’re all done! This whole thing is stupid! I’m going to get killed at this rate traveling with you all! This is crazy! Dangerous! Sheesh, you guys shouldn’t even be with me, or any Trainer! Be free, be careful, and enjoy life before you lose yours!”  
His Pokemon were all in shock, confused by Gary’s words.  
“I’m telling you all that I quit as a Pokemon Trainer!” Gary made it clear. He stomped around his Pokemon and to the Trick Master.  
The man stood still, unsure of what Gary was about to do, finding out soon as the Poke Balls were snatched from him.  
“You’re all free! We are all done here! See??” Gary held out one Poke Ball.  
The red beam shot out from the Poke Ball and hit Kingdra, but then vanished quickly.  
“Doo!” Kingdra looked down at herself.  
“And you!” Gary did the same with another Poke Ball, pointing it at Primeape.  
“Prime!” Primeape watched the red beam also fail to take him back.  
“Feels different, doesn’t it? Because I don’t own you anymore! You, too! Try it!” Gary continued.  
Hoothoot and Weepinbell were hit by Poke Ball beams but did not return.  
“Don’t you get it?! ALL OF YOU ARE FREEEEEEEEEEEE!!” Gary attempted returning Charmeleon and Baltoy, the results failing. “NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT HERE!! YOU’RE FREE!! SHOO!!!”  
The six Pokemon stayed still, looking up at Gary, dumbfounded looks on their faces aside from Baltoy’s permanent face.  
“Ya bunch of idiots! What don’t you all get?? Gah!!” He waved them all off and turned his back on them.  
“Gary.” The Trick Master stared at the young boy with sadness.  
“You see? Didn’t I tell you? I’m done! And I’m going back home! Goodbye!” He dropped the Poke Balls and walked around his Pokemon to pick his Town Map from the ground, folding it up and placing it in his pocket. Walking past his Pokemon, he made his way away from everyone.  
A tree suddenly split wide open! Somehow, a tree that Gary was about to pass by seemed to open like a door! It just widened, separating right down the middle, and blocked Gary’s path!  
Gary gasped loudly and backed up a few feet, trying to process what he just saw. “Hey!” The Trick Master appeared from behind one tree half, startling Gary further, and he looked behind him to where the Trick Master had previously been.  
He wasn’t there!  
The Pokemon also seemed confused, staring back and forth between where the Trick Master had been, and where he was now.  
The Trick Master smiled and approached Gary.  
“You know, I’ve had about enough of your stupid games,” Gary growled.  
“Where I’m from, people voluntarily participate in my Trick House, annually,” the Trick Master laughed oddly.  
“That’s nice, but I ain’t one of ‘em. Leave me alone!”  
“I thought you’d be interested in this.” Speaking quickly, the Trick Master held out Gary’s Badge case.  
Gary, very irritated, inhaled deeply and glared at the Trick Master. With a loud shout, he smacked the old man’s hand, the Badge case flying.  
The man wailed out, grabbing the back of his hand and pulling it close to him.  
The six Pokemon all gasped.  
The case flew open, the five Badges within spilling out everywhere.  
Gary felt a little bad, assaulting an old man like that, but enough was enough. He didn’t even know him, and he was imposing on his personal life after witnessing a traumatic event! “I hope you get the picture now. You,” Gary turned to his Pokemon, “and you all. Get away from me!” He turned his back on them all. It was the cackle that made Gary stop. He knew he should have kept going, but that disturbing laugh from the Trick Master held him in place.  
“Gary, you really think I’m so unprepared, do you?” the Trick Master taunted.  
Gary shook his head. Why did I even stop? He kept walking.  
“You only have four Badges, Gary.”  
Four...? Wait... It’s five! Dimensia, Mephitic, Rainbow, Thunder, and Marsh... Gary counted. One, two, three, four, and five. He must have lost one of the Badges when I knocked them away. But why did he bring that up in the first place...? Gary didn’t stop moving.  
“Thunder, Marsh, Mephitic, and Rainbow,” the Trick Master spoke.  
Gary kept moving, getting further away.  
“The Dimensia Badge is a fake!”  
This made Gary stop again.  
“I am the great Trick Master! The moment I saw the Badge, I knew it wasn’t real! This is furthermore, a Pokemon!”  
A hard wind blew through the woods, and a cold aura took over.  
A haunting voice echoed out.  
Gary’s eyes widened and he whipped around. “What??” He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
The Dimensia Badge he had earned from the Ghost Gym Leader, Shane, was hovering in the air, glowing a black and purple color. Black smoke surrounded the Badge, and in the very next second, right before everyone’s eyes, the Badge instantly turned into a...  
“Gaaaaaaaaastlyyyyyy...” The Ghost type hissed angrily at Gary, licking its two front teeth as the wind went out.  
“Gastly!!” Gary screamed, stumbling backwards into a tree.  
The Ghost type flew at him, fury on its face.  
“Chaaaaaarmeleoooooon!!”  
Flames shot through the body of Gastly. It stopped in midair and turned around to face the attacking Charmeleon, smiling big.  
Gary noticed that a tree was now burning near the top, and before long, a second one caught flames, too.  
“Oh, no! Kingdra!” Gary pleaded, backing up, getting around his tree.  
“Doo! Doo!” Kingdra bounced forward.  
Gastly flew ahead of her and its body was outlined in gold. “Gast!”  
Several gold orbs flew from Gastly’s body, the outline around the Pokemon vanishing once the final orb was fired. They surrounded Kingdra, spinning in circles before exploding with a collective POP!  
Kingdra’s eyes were now glowing red. She closed her eyes. “Doooooooo!” She sprayed a Hydro Pump into the air, the move going through Gastly but hitting the trees, soaking them as she continued to attack, dousing the fire.  
“Alright!” Gary cheered gratefully.  
“Doooooooooo!!” Kingdra was still attacking, but not to put out any trees or attack Gastly. Now, the Confused Pokemon was attacking the other Pokemon!  
“CHAR!” Charmeleon was taken down quickly, and he remained still on his back.  
“PRIMEAPE!!” Primeape leaped at Gastly with his fists raised.  
Hoothoot flew up into the air, twirling, creating wind, his body glowing light blue. He stopped and raised a wing, the glow around his body gone and instead holding a light blue ball that he tossed at Gastly.  
Gastly was hit! It flew back and hit the ground but got back up quickly, leering at the Flying type. “Gaaaaaaastlyyyyy.” Gastly’s eyes glowed red.  
Primeape was just about to sock Gastly when suddenly he got a weary look before falling out flat on his face. “Priiiiime... Priiiime...” he snoozed.  
Hoothoot was also caught in Hypnosis next, and he flew up to a tree branch and rested on it, fast asleep.  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra’s next shot was for Baltoy.  
The Hydro Pump took the Pokemon off its bottom and into a tree trunk. “Toy Toy Bal...” Baltoy moaned.  
“BEEEELL!” Weepinbell leaped at Kingdra in a rage, using a vine to smack Kingdra back.  
Kingdra retaliated using Hydro Pump.  
Weepinbell was forced back but after landing hard, jumped back into the fight.  
While the two were distracted trying to beat each other down, Gastly hovered above them with a big, open smile.  
The Confusion lifted from Kingdra, her eyes returning to normal, and both Pokemon turned to the Gastly and uttered their surprise.  
“Gast Gast Gast Gaaaaastlyyyy!” It Licked Weepinbell, causing him to fall over, shivering from Paralysis.  
“DOOOOOOOO!!” Kingdra attempted an attack, but Gastly moved faster, slamming into her. She was knocked out, also worn down by the fight from Weepinbell.  
Gastly vanished only to reappear in front of Gary.  
“HEY! MY-!” Gary stopped speaking. “The Pokemon!” They aren’t mine, anymore... Gary remembered. All beaten by a Gastly?? So this is it... As he backed up, Gary couldn’t help but think on when he was cornered by a Haunter when in Sabrina’s Gym with Kiwi and June. These damn Ghosts. This is why I quit! To not be in this situation! His back was pressed against a tree, unable to get anywhere else. He bared his teeth, leering at the Pokemon as it laughed evilly. So this thing has been following me all this time. Why? I’ll never know, Gary accepted.  
The Gastly’s tongue flew out, frightening Gary into a scream.  
A bright light flew from behind Gary and collided with Gastly.  
“Gaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Gastly flew back from the hit.  
“WHOA!” Gary was stunned by the sudden act as well as confused. What was that?  
A little being stood in front of the downed Gastly, bouncing on what would be the toes of its feet.  
This was a creature Gary was familiar with.  
Gastly shook its head, frowning at Tyrogue, and floated back up. “Gaaaaaas!”  
Tyrogue kept his eyes on Gastly as they glowed yellow, matching a scarf around his neck. He grabbed at the ends of it with both hands and tightened it.  
Gastly’s eyes glowed red for Hypnosis again.  
Tyrogue swiftly turned his back on Gastly, ignoring the Hypnosis.  
Gastly then went in for Lick instead, while Tyrogue’s back was turned!  
Tyrogue dropped to his stomach and scurried backwards, just barely making it underneath the wicked tongue!  
Whoa! How’d he pull that off with his back turned? Gary wondered. That was good!  
Tyrogue leaped up and his body was outlined in red, his eyes also glowing red. He pushed out his arms and a red burst of energy flew out, hitting Gastly.  
“Gast?” Gastly turned to Tyrogue, but otherwise seemed just fine.  
“TYYYYYY!” Tyrogue leaped through the air, his knee extended out and reaching for Gastly.  
“No way!” Gary whipped out his Pokedex, tired of being confused by what moves were being used.  
High Jump Kick. This Fighting type move delivers big damage, but if it misses, the user will receive great pain, instead.  
“Tyrogue!” Gary called out.  
“GAAAAAAST!” Gastly was hit! It flew back, colliding with a tree.  
“What?? How??” Gary couldn’t believe what he just saw!  
Gastly shook its head and flew off, fleeing the battle.  
“Tyrogue!” Tyrogue vanished from where he stood, reappearing in front of Gastly easily! His body was now outlined in black. “Tyyyyrogue!” The Fighting type leaped up, slamming his head into the Ghost type.  
“Gaaaa Gaaaaa Gaaaaaa...” Gastly dropped and remained still.  
“Tyrogue!” Tyrogue, the black outline gone, stood over the Ghost type, his hands on his waist. He then looked back at Gary.  
Both Pokemon and Gary stared at each other without saying a word.  
Whoa. That Tyrogue just beat that Gastly that put out all six of those Pokemon I used to own... Gary noted.  
Neither of them lost eye contact. A sudden, strange wind blew that grabbed both of their attention.  
Gastly was vanishing by the second, piece by piece! By the time the wind stopped, Gastly was gone.  
Tyrogue kept his eyes on where Gastly had been, and then turned to the boy behind him.  
There wasn’t a word to be spoken between them.  
“Gary!” A voice came out from a little ways off. June was rushing towards them. “I saw everything! Gary, are you okay?” She stopped in front of Tyrogue and smiled. “Tyrogue, you saved him! You saved them all! Thank you!” She placed a hand over her heart and gave a short bow. “Thank you, Tyrogue.”  
Tyrogue nodded a little and then walked away. “Tyrogue...”  
“Char...” Charmeleon took everyone’s attention as he got to his feet. “Charmeleon!”  
Tyrogue looked at the Pokemon for a mere second before continuing off.  
“Meleon! Mel!” Charmeleon fell over, exhausted.  
Gary took a step towards the lizard Pokemon, but then took it back.  
Charmeleon gazed to his previous Trainer with wide eyes.  
Gary frowned back. No. He looked away from Charmeleon’s eyes and turned his back on him. He isn’t mine anymore, Gary thought. This isn’t my problem anymore. I didn’t ask for their help against Gastly. I told them to leave for this very reason! This is why I’m done being a Trainer as it is. I’m out of here. Gary walked in the direction he was intending originally, on his way back to Pallet Town.  
“Gary!!” There was disbelief in June’s voice. “I saw what happened out here! Your Pokemon fought to protect you! You’re just gonna keep going, knowing that?”  
Gary clenched his teeth and kept on, stepping through the woods, moving quickly to leave everyone behind for good.  
“A Pokemon killed your sister, you know!” a voice called out.  
Gary froze, growling at himself for doing so. What are you doing, man? Get out of here! You saw that beast thing! That wasn’t any Pokemon you’ve ever seen! This is bull!  
“Gary, I told you I didn’t come unprepared, didn’t I?” the Trick Master reminded Gary. “Look. This here is for you if you choose. We have a plan back at the house if you wish to hear us out.”  
Gary looked back, however regretfully.  
June stood by the Trick Master.  
His arm was outstretched. In his hand, he held an item like no other.  
An item that even at a distance, Gary could recognize.   
“It’s yours, Gary. Just hear us out one time. If you don’t approve,” he smiled, “I guess you could say I’m out of tricks.”  
Gary focused on the legendary, circular object in the Trick Master’s hand.  
With the black band around the middle.  
The white bottom half.  
And the purple top half with a pink circle on either side.  
There was a white M in between the circles.  
Gary was glaring at.  
The Master Ball.


	4. No Party Hats Allowed

“It’s our belief that this thing may be a never before seen creature. Possibly even a Pokemon,” the Trick Master spoke. “Until I know if she is a Pokemon or some other kind of monster, I can’t quite choose how to move forward with her. That is why I need your help; as a Pokemon Trainer.”  
Gary stared at the Master Ball that rested on the large wooden table in Prof. Cozmo’s home.  
“I’ve been trying to track her down for only but a few days, admittedly. Me not being an actual Pokemon Trainer, I’m not qualified to stop her if she is indeed a Pokemon. If she’s not... well, I guess I’m not much better qualified either way!” He laughed a high pitched, squeaky sound.   
“I’ve not seen the thing myself, but based on what’s been told to me, I’d like to believe you both encountered a Pokemon, because to say otherwise would be unheard of,” Prof. Cozmo stated. “It seems to have attacks, can fly by some means. To be anything but a Pokemon would be the start of a mass panic throughout the world! Something like this just can’t get out there. But if this thing is already attacking people...”  
“It’s only a matter of time...” the Trick Master picked up.  
The two men stared at each other in silence, sitting across from each other at the table with Gary.  
“This is quite terrible,” Prof. Cozmo’s mother spoke up, setting down her cup of tea, sitting next to her son. She wore a white skirt with a black blouse tucked in.   
Prof. Cozmo’s dad stood near her in brown pants and a tucked in, black button up shirt, a light brown jacket around it. He bent over to kiss the top of her head. “It’ll be alright, honey.”  
Mrs. Cozmo smiled up at her husband, and he adjusted his glasses that matched his son’s, returning the loving gesture to his wife.  
Prof. Cozmo turned abruptly to watch them, a huge smile on his own face, and he sighed happily.  
“Well, I’m no Pokemon Trainer anymore,” Gary said. “I’ve said this already. I’ve no interest in getting killed trying to solve your mysteries. I won’t tell anyone about what I saw, but I’m not sticking around here, either.”  
“I told you, I won’t stop you again,” the Trick Master nodded. “I just wanted you to fully understand the situation.”  
“I don’t want to understand it,” Gary said moodily, and he stood up. “I don’t want to learn anything about any of this. The professor has a Pokemon. Let him find a few random kids to go on a journey for him because he’s too old. I stopped that game already. Use June. I don’t care. I’m gone.” He walked away from them all.  
“I don’t think I could do that if I wanted to,” June mumbled. “I don’t think I could get within ten feet of that thing without my head exploding.”  
Even Gary stopped as everyone paid attention to her.  
“What do you mean by that?” the Trick Master asked her.  
“I heard...” June closed her eyes tight, tilting her head back. “I...” She swallowed hard.  
Gary turned to watch her.  
“That... That thing spoke... And I couldn’t understand it for the life of me.”  
“Understand? Understand it speaking?” Prof. Cozmo questioned.  
His parents were watching him, and they both turned to each other before returning to June.  
“I can understand the language of Pokemon,” June explained. “And they can understand me back.”  
At this reveal, the Trick Master leaned over the table, wide eyes on June.  
At the same time, Prof. Cozmo adjusted his glasses as he stared at her in shock. “Excuse me?”  
As if coming out of a trance, June opened her eyes and lowered her head so she was gazing at the table. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve always had this power to since I was really little.”  
“Can you explain this to us?” Prof. Cozmo’s eyes looked around the room at everyone, coming back to June in the end. His hand lowered from his glasses to his chin as he stared with interest at the girl. “I’d love to know more...”  
Everyone was eyeing the redhead, including Gary, though this wasn’t out of interest as he was already informed on the situation, but more so curious at how June would handle this. Curious if June would open up in front of strangers.  
“It’s kind of a long story, to be honest...” She looked behind her to Gary. “And a little personal...”  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
Gary gasped and leaped back from the door as someone on the other end knocked on it.  
“Oh! Jill and Glen! I almost forgot they were coming over.” Mrs. Cozmo got to her feet, walked over to the door, and opened it. “Jill! Glen! How great to see you! And you’ve brought along little Solrock, eh?”  
“Hello! How are you?” a voice from outside spoke, Gary noticing a British accent. “Yes, it seems we bumped into Solrock on our way through the woods, gettin’ some sun in. And we came across quite the scene outside as well.”  
“Hello, how’ve you been?” a male voice greeted in a mild tone, also with a British accent.  
“All has been good! How are you?” Mrs. Cozmo spoke noticeably louder and clearer as she moved back and allowed them to enter. “And yes, we’re aware of the situation outside, Jill.”  
A woman with short, blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, stepped inside, walking oddly.  
She was accompanied by a taller, slim, balding man with glasses on top of his head and a big paper bag in each hand. The tops of bottles of alcohol were visible, and they clinked as he walked in.  
Behind them, a Pokemon floated inside. It greatly resembled the shape of the sun.  
“Solrock, welcome back! Get your fill?” Prof. Cozmo greeted his Pokemon.  
Solrock flew to him and spoke in a sharp voice.  
Prof. Cozmo nodded and returned it to its Poke Ball. “Come on back.”  
“Hello Takao and Raizoh,” Jill greeted the son and father.  
“Hello, Jill and Glen! Glad you could make it.” Prof. Cozmo walked to them and exchanged hugs with Jill. “Here, hand those over,” he laughed and carefully took the bags from Glen.  
The father of Prof. Cozmo also came over for a hug from Jill, and then went to Glen for a strong handshake and then hug.  
“And hello to you,” Jill smiled at Gary.  
“Hi.” Gary managed a smile.  
“Oh! And to you, too!” Jill waved at June.  
“Nice to meet you both.” June stood up and gave a polite bow.  
“I didn’t know you were having company over!” Jill turned to the Cozmos.  
“I was just leaving, actually,” Gary spoke up gently. “Pardon me.”  
“Gary! I can’t!” June’s voice came out determined but shaky. “Please. This isn’t right to do. Not after what your Pokemon did for you earlier.”  
Gary was already facing the open door. He growled at what was outside.  
Charmeleon, Primeape, Kingdra, Weepinbell, Hoothoot, and Baltoy stood in a line by the trees many feet away.  
Gary slammed the door shut before remembering new guests had arrived. He sighed, keeping his hand on the door. “Why won’t they just go away?” he spoke softly.  
“What’s going on?” Jill asked.  
“Anyone seen the Pokemon outside?” Glen brought up, touching his right ear where a hearing aid sat.  
“Yes! We’re trying to figure that out now!” Jill said loudly to him.  
“Ah, right then.”  
“He’s just a bit hard of hearing,” Jill explained to Gary and June.  
“Oh,” Gary nodded. “Well, they’re my Pokemon!” Gary spoke so everyone could hear. “Excuse me, they were my Pokemon! I’ve released them! I have no clue why they’re all just standing out there now!”  
“It’s because they care! It’s because they understand the situation!” June said loudly. “They’re out there because they want to support you!”  
“Can you hear that?” Prof. Cozmo asked her. “Is that what the Pokemon have said?”  
June nodded. “I saw it alone, but yes, when I went out there, they told me it. They know Gary is hurting over something, and from that ridiculous release, they weren’t going to leave. When I explained what happened to his sister, well, that solidified their decision to support their Trainer.”  
Had the new guests not appeared, Gary was sure he’d have blown up in a rage. Instead, he inhaled noisily and leered at June. “I-”  
“I don’t care what you have to say right now, Gary!” June cut him off, glaring right back. “Those guys all got the crap beat out of them to try and protect you. Thankfully that Tyrogue showed up, but-!”  
“Where did that thing go, anyway? What was with that?”  
June shrugged. “Luck is the best I can come up with. Either way, he left. But your Pokemon didn’t.”  
“Too bad. Kind of rude if you ask me. He saved them all, basically. They all should’ve left together and been buds.”  
June shook her head, looking down. “Gary...”  
“I don’t know your new friends, Takao, but it does seem like we all just need to sit down and relax,” Jill said. “Personally, I need a seat.” She moved over to a chair and sat down one seat apart from June’s.  
Glen sat next to her.  
“How about I pour us all some white wine and let’s talk about exactly what’s going on?” Jill suggested.  
Drinks, eh? Gary pondered. I’ve been kind of curious about alcohol for a few years now. But is this woman really about to let a couple of kids drink with her??

*

“So hold on,” Jill said, a disgusted look on her face. “You were just beaten and abandoned in an alleyway by your foster parents as a child?!”  
June wiped at her eyes and nodded, sniffling. “Once again, I’d been abandoned by people meant to care for me!” she cried out emotionally.  
Glen took another sip of his white wine, finishing it. He then looked to his wife and pointed at his wine glass, mumbling, “Could I have some more, please?”  
Jill poured him another glass from one of the three opened bottles on the table, two of which were empty.  
Gary’s eyes were watery as he heard June spill her soul out to everyone. He’d never known this side of her. He’d never known the horrors she had been through as a child.  
She had finished her story a while ago, but everyone was so drunk, they kept asking her questions about it over and over, and June was fine answering everything.  
“June, I’m so sorry.” Gary reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.  
June shook her head lazily, leaning to the side, and placed two fingers on his lips, sliding them down, pulling Gary’s bottom lip down some. “Sssssssshhh... Sweetie, no.” Her hand grabbed the side of his face, causing him to close his eyes and rest against her palm. “Don’t cry, my love. You didn’t know.”  
Gary grabbed her hand with both of his but didn’t remove it from his face, instead rubbing his head against it even more. “The same Electrode I killed was the Voltorb who found you in the alley. It saved your life, took you in when you were abandoned by your parents, and I took it away from you.”  
June moved her hand over his mouth. “Baby, no.”  
Gary kissed her hand, still holding onto it, and lowered it from his face. “No, yes. I caused it to explode in battle. I was the reason it’s died.”  
June fell into Gary in a hug and sobbed against his shoulder. “It was an accideeeeent!!”  
“I can’t believe you simply woke up and could just... speak to Pokemon!” Prof. Cozmo laughed. “What madness!”  
“And it was the only Pokemon who remained your friend after you were taken in by the citizens of Gringey City.” Gary was rubbing June’s back. While he was sincerely saddened to know the history of June, he couldn’t help but also feel quite happy to be holding such a gorgeous girl like her in his arms right now, comforting her. This must be how a true man feels, Gary thought, struggling not to smile. Holding onto a woman’s frame like this. Actually touching her body. Even outside of clothes, you can almost see her shape just by holding her. I could just about kiss her, couldn’t I?  
“Yes, that’d be the third time you were abandoned!” the Trick Master slammed his fist to the table, enraged. “By those wretched parents of yours, by those monstrous adoption parents, and then by the Pokemon who took you in from the streets! All because you had found yourself a new home, with good people?? You’ve gone through trials and tribulations, girl!!”  
Glen nodded, staring at his now empty glass. “Is there any more of this?” he spoke lowly, looking at the bottles.  
“But at least it all turned out well,” Jill smiled, pouring her husband, and then herself, some more.  
June grabbed her glass and tossed back the remaining wine. She sighed and laid her head against the table.  
“Would you two like anymore?” Jill asked June and Gary.  
“Yeeeees!” June gasped, sitting right back up.  
Gary was absolutely done with drinking. “Yes, please!” Gary nodded. If June’s doing it, I can, he convinced himself. But, gosh, if I’m honest, I’m half dead!  
Jill filled their wine glasses halfway and turned to the parents of Prof. Cozmo. “You two really stopped drinking? I can’t believe this! All the nights out we had!”  
They both sat a few chairs distant from everyone else. Addressed, the parents laughed, turning to one another.   
“I guess... You know... Ha!” Mrs. Cozmo shrugged, holding a cup of tea between her hands.  
“Yeah! Ha! Life?” Mr. Cozmo shrugged as well.  
“Maybe that’s why you both look so young,” Jill said thoughtfully, pointing strongly at them and leaning forward. “If I stop drinking, will I just suddenly stop aging like you two have? Geez, you both look younger than your own boy here! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
Everyone laughed at this.  
It was true. The parents of Prof. Cozmo could have passed for the same age as the professor himself.  
“Your voices sound a little funny, though. Have you both been sick lately?”  
“Very,” Mr. Cozmo nodded sternly.  
“Is it audible?” Mrs. Cozmo covered her mouth with her cup.  
“So you were allowed to go on a journey by your new parents and the support of the rest of the city who raised you, with your Voltorb, and that’s when you ended up in Vermillion again, where you were actually born, and ran into Lt. Surge,” Prof. Cozmo continued, his interest solely in June. “And he trained you to become a Gym Leader.”  
June nodded as she drank even more. “That hunk of a hunk of a man, ha ha ha ha haaaa!!”  
Everyone else, except Gary, laughed at this. Everyone else, except June, also shot Gary a smirked look.  
He ignored all of them and took a long sip.  
“He taught me all kinds of shit. How to fight, personally, how to raise my Pokemon better. He made me into so much that I wasn’t beforehand, and am today. But he’s a good man.” June waved her arm widely, hitting Gary’s shoulder. “A good man. He broke my heart like no one ever could, or will again. And I understood. It was fine.” She wiped at her nose. “I was a stupid child going after a far older man. He just saw great things in me and wanted me to be strong in a cold war of a world. I was just struck by his good looks and kindness. Pffft. Idiot, June!” She laughed some more. Her eyes on Gary, she gave him a wink.  
Gary’s eyes widened and he looked away, not sure what that was supposed to be. Maybe she wants that kiss, after all? he considered.  
“And you didn’t let all that pain and struggle turn you bad,” the Trick Master commended. “You are still a kind person who loves Pokemon. It’s as if, the evil you had to suffer was harbored within you, but due to your inner strength, it was reshaped into such a powerful good that was open to being nurtured by anyone or anything, that it manifested itself into a form of communication to the first ones who would show you love. Pokemon.”  
“Wow...” Gary nodded. “That’s pretty deep.”  
Everyone nodded and mumbled.  
“It’s just such a shame Electivire doesn’t understand,” Jill shook her head.  
June had another sip and her chin fell to her chest with a sigh.  
“I know you were harsh to him for losing so many battles, and it was threatening you staying a Gym Leader, and you didn’t want to disappoint Lt. Surge so you thought you had to evolve him to make him stronger and start winning, but...” Jill stared at June sympathetically.  
“I know, I know. I got what I deserved. I wanted a powerful Pokemon, and now he just goes rampant and wins.”  
“It was funny when you said he chased that one Trainer out of the Gym after beating his Pokemon up!” the Trick Master laughed heavily.  
No one else joined in.  
The Trick Master didn’t seem to notice and kept laughing, the tone and volume of his voice going all over the place.  
“He’s just mad at me because I can speak to Pokemon,” June added. “Because he knew I could understand him back then. He knows I knew his heart. He knows I knew he didn’t want to evolve. He was always so friendly. Ever since I met him as an Elekid. He was the kindest Pokemon.”  
“That was amazing; when you met him,” Gary recalled the story he’d heard. “You didn’t even have to battle him. You two were just friends from the moment you met in the wild and shared fruit together.”  
“And I betrayed that trust,” June pointed matter-of-factly. “When he evolved, I betrayed his trust by making him evolve even further. By being selfish. I don’t deserve his forgiveness.”  
“Don’t be so harsh on yourself,” Jill spoke comfortingly. “You both will get over it. These things do happen. All the time!”  
June sniffled and wiped at her tears.  
“Worse happens in this world,” Prof. Cozmo noted, hard eyes on the table.  
“So.” Gary paused, his eyes to the floor. “In Lavender Town. A burial plot for Electrode... That’s where you had gone off to.”  
“Yeah.” June nodded. “I had to go there by myself. I had to say goodbye.”  
Gary pressed his thumb and index fingers to his eyes, tears sliding from his eyelids. “I screwed up big time, June.”  
“Gary, this isn’t helping the situation in any way.”  
When she didn’t speak again, Gary lowered his hand to see June’s eyes digging into his, sharply yet sadly, delicately but insistently.  
“It died...” she whispered. “The only thing we can do now is remember it. And move on with that memory. But not let it hold us back. Okay? Can you do that?”  
Gary nodded quickly. “Of course.”  
A little melody began playing, and Glen pulled out a cell phone. He hit a button to silence it and stopped the vibrating, and then he lowered the glasses on his forehead. He pressed the screen of his Pineapple brand phone several times, the well known design on the back of his black case of a diced, shiny, golden pineapple. “Ha, look at this then.” He held up the phone to show a picture of a young girl with light brown hair, and a baby with short, messy red hair playing with some kind of dog.  
“Aaaah, I see the kids are doing just fine at home?” Prof. Cozmo smiled, pushing up his glasses on his nose, leaning closer with his head in his hand, his elbow on the table. “Look at little Zygarde. What did you nickname it again?”  
“What’s that?” Glen asked.  
“He asked what’s Zygarde’s name!” Jill informed him. “It’s Petra,” she told everyone.  
“Oh, Petra,” Glen repeated to everybody.  
Jill smirked and let out a snicker.  
“Right! Petra!” Prof. Cozmo nodded. “Are they with Granny this time?”  
Jill nodded.  
“Some alone time, then, eh?” The Trick Master shivered with restrained, creepy, low laughter.  
Jill laughed lightly.  
“So how are Neb and Shelly doing these days?” Prof. Cozmo brought up. “They look so happy there.”  
Glen put the phone away.  
“Oh, they’re just fine,” Jill answered. “Shelly is doing well in Year One right now.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
Zygarde. The Order Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon is the form of Zygarde at only 10% of its maximum power. Unable to keep this form, the pieces collected to form it fall apart over time.  
“Legendary Pokemon?” Gary looked up from his Pokedex, stunned. “You own a Legend??”  
“Oh, it’s quite the story.” Jill poured herself some more wine though her glass wasn’t empty. She leaned the bottle towards the kids. “Anymore?”  
June and Gary exchanged glances and then looked back to Jill. “Sure!!” they both smiled.

*

Gary was awake, but he wished he weren’t. All he could see was darkness. He had no idea where he was, but he was laying on something comfortable and didn’t want to get off. At the same time, he felt like absolute shit. His throat was dry as Hell, his stomach was growling and aching, and his head was warning him that if he moved, he would never stand again. The young boy groaned weakly, hoping somebody was nearby to explain what was happening.  
There was only silence there to greet him.  
Fuck did I do? Gary wondered. Why do I feel this way? What’s going on? He finally managed to force his eyes open, though his mind was totally against it. It was hard to see anything, but he was in a room. Before he could examine his surroundings any further, a loud noise erupted, causing Gary to sit up quickly. “Aaaaahhh...” Gary hissed, grabbing his head and shutting his eyes as his body cringed. “My head!”  
“There’s no time for that, Gary. You have to get up!” June ran across the room and grabbed Gary’s arm, pulling him out of bed.  
“HEY!” Gary stumbled on his feet and hit the floor on his knees. “Get off of me!! I can’t!” He yanked his arm back and curled up on the floor. “I can’t moooove...” he groaned.  
“Gary, that Tyrogue is back, and he’s picking a fight with all of your Pokemon!” June insisted.  
Gary squinted at her. He felt ready to vomit. “Huh...? Tyrogue...?”  
“Yes! You have to do something! Stop him!”  
Gary managed up into a sitting position. “What’s that got to do with me? If you’re so concerned, you go out and stop him. I don’t have any Pokemon to fight that thing off with. I don’t involve myself in that stuff anymore. Ugh...” Gary just wanted to go back to bed. Talking was hurting him so much. “I’m going back to bed.”  
“No you’re not!” June stomped her foot.  
Surprised by this, Gary looked back at her weakly.  
June wore a serious face, her hands on her hips. “Get a glass of water, sober up, and help your Pokemon!”  
“I don’t-!” Gary lowered his head, ready to puke, which he resisted with all his might. He hated the feeling and taste so bad, it was damn near a phobia of his. He swallowed and crawled to his bed. “I’m not a Pokemon Trainer. I’m not dealing with any of that stuff. Leave me alone.”  
“NO!” June ran to his mattress and kicked the side of it, startling Gary.  
Woozy and dizzy, he turned to June, ready to do whatever it took to get her out of the room. Within his capabilities in his current state, at least. “June, I’m not playing anymore!” he whined. “I can’t fight with you right now! I don’t feel well and I don’t know why! Are we still at the Cozmo’s place?”  
“Yeah, and everyone is outside watching this battle go on. They’ve agreed to a one-on-one battle, and so far, Tyrogue’s taken down your Hoothoot and Baltoy and is currently taking on Primeape.”  
“Ha,” Gary smirked through his pain. “If they’re having that much trouble with one Baby Pokemon, then maybe they’ll get a lesson to the head and get the message to just get out already and go find other Trainers or live their own lives.”  
“Maybe you should go out and lead them!”  
“I’m not their leader.”  
“Gary, you know, a lot happened last night. And I don’t remember it all, but I do know I wanted to share the information on what happened between me and my Pokemon with you. With you! I wanted it to be just you! But the drinks, and the company, well, I guess I got a little too loose and talkative. Shit, I’ll never drink again, but it did feel good to get all of that off my chest. Point is, Gary, we both were in the same damn boat. I finally let it all out and gained the strength to return to my Pokemon and guide them properly. No more hiding my Pokemon from you. You, me, and our Pokemon can travel together the way we’re supposed to. It’s up to you, Gary. Do you truly want to leave this behind? I thought you were out to find your sister. Is this where it just ends? Everything means nothing to you now?”  
The two just stared at each other, but no one could find any more words for the other.  
June looked on the verge of tears, and she threw something at Gary. “I don’t believe you, Gary! I know you. You’re better than this! You can’t just leave your Pokemon like this. You won’t!” She ran out the room as tears started to drip.  
Gary looked down at the Master Ball that had been thrown at him, now sitting on the bed.  
A low noise outside grabbed Gary’s attention. It sounded like a shout, but from a far distance.  
He turned to the only window in the room. Sucking his teeth, he climbed out of bed, holding his throbbing head, and dragged his feet to the window. Although he could hear shouts and cries, his view didn’t reveal the sources. But he knew in his heart what they were. The Pokemon, he thought. The Pokemon... who don’t belong to me! Gary turned away and got back into bed. You’re wrong, June. The journey is over. I found my sister. There’s nothing more to do. What else do you expect me to do? He looked at the Master Ball in his hand. What? I’m supposed to track down this wild, evil creature that might be a Pokemon and get killed? How would I even begin to locate it? Idiot doesn’t think these things through! She just thinks it’s all fun and games! It’s like... It’s like how Team Solace is saying that the Pokemon journey is dangerous.

“Pokemon are a hazard to the world,” the man from Team Solace had said, looking firmly at everyone in the Pokemon Center. “They are dangerous. Little children all over are controlling dangerous Dragon and Fire type Pokemon, amongst a variety of numerous other threatening monsters. Do you know how many Pokemon Trainers die a year on these dangerous journeys? And how many of them are just children?!” The man screamed the last sentence.

Gary shut his eyes tightly. This had nothing to do with his headache. No, he thought. I’m not siding with Team Solace. I’m just saying that life! Life is dangerous! It’s not about just Pokemon. It’s about life itself!

Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning from the monster zapping her with its hair, and Melissa’s body jumped.

Gary grit his teeth and curled up on the mattress. It’s over. What more can I do for her now?

“It died...” June had whispered the previous night. “The only thing we can do now is remember it. And move on with that memory. But not let it hold us back. Okay? Can you do that?”

Gary’s eyes opened. Melissa, he thought in his head. He sat up and, against the will of his completely drained body, got to his feet. He managed to take a step forward. I need to sleep, Gary told himself. This isn’t my problem. I need to go home. Gary continued, making his way through the door, ending up in the living room where he could barely recall the events of last night involving himself and June drinking with Prof. Cozmo, his parents, the Trick Master, and Jill and Glen. I don’t even feel well enough to stand. This is gonna be the death of me. I can’t do anything for them. I’m not their Trainer! He reached the front door which was already open and stepped outside, seeing the Cozmo family, the Trick Master, and June watching something occuring.  
Charmeleon and Tyrogue, both looking tired out, were having a standoff, neither moving, leering at each other.  
Tyrogue was looking a lot more bulky than the first time Gary had seen him. He had defined muscles everywhere.  
Off to the side, Baltoy, Hoothoot and Primeape were sat up leaning wearily against a tree trunk together, watching the fight.  
He even took out my Primeape! Gary couldn’t believe his eyes.  
Weepinbell and Kingdra stood next to each other, near the defeated Pokemon, watching the match determinedly.  
“MEEELEON!!” Charmeleon let loose with Flamethrower.  
“Tyrooooooogue!!” Tyrogue was dropped.  
That’s that, Gary was sure.  
Grunting, Tyrogue hopped back to his feet and bounced around.  
“Wow!” Gary exclaimed.  
Charmeleon and Tyrogue both turned, and this was followed by the others, Pokemon and human alike, looking to Gary.  
Gary looked at everyone, but when finished, returned to Charmeleon.  
“Meleon,” Charmeleon nodded at him.  
Gary only stared back.  
“MEL!” Charmeleon was slugged in the face by a punch from Tyrogue. He got back up and raised a glowing fist, swinging for Tyrogue with Rock Smash.  
Tyrogue crossed his arms in front of him and stood still, his body covered in a light red color.  
Charmeleon connected with Tyrogue and was tossed back easily. “Mel! Char...” Charmeleon was knocked out cold!  
“Counter again,” June said. “Charmeleon is out. That Tyrogue is something else. They’re supposed to have incredible stamina, going above and beyond, but he’s really going! He’s taken out four Pokemon and is still raring for more!”  
Gary was getting dizzy and sat down on the grass, wishing his suffering would end.  
Tyrogue walked over to Charmeleon, putting the Flame Pokemon’s arm over his shoulders and dragging him to where the other three Pokemon were. He set Charmeleon down by them as they watched and then he ran to a tree to pick up something yellow off the ground. Tyrogue ate the Berry as he walked over to a certain spot. Upon finishing the fruit, he adjusted his yellow scarf and then turned to Weepinbell and Kingdra and extended a hand, signaling for the next fight. “Tyrogue!”   
“BELL!” Weepinbell took up the offer.  
“He’s been eating Sitrus Berries to recover his HP, but it still doesn’t explain his power,” June mentioned. “He’s really well trained. I’m wondering if he’s wild or not.”  
“He left and came back,” Gary remembered, breathing hard as if trying to catch his breath, but really trying to keep his mind and body steady. “You think he’s owned? Where’s the Trainer?”  
Weepinbell used Vine Whip.  
Tyrogue used Counter again, sending the vine right back at Weepinbell and knocking him over.  
Weepinbell got back up and sprayed a blue Powder into the air, using Sleep Powder.  
Tyrogue stayed still as the powder settled around him, but he didn’t drop to sleep.  
“Bell?” Weepinbell stared at Tyrogue. “Bell? Bell!”  
“Whoa, what now?” Gary asked.  
“Look out!” June pointed.  
“TYROGUE!” Tyrogue appeared from behind Weepinbell just as the other Tyrogue in front of Weepinbell vanished in a puff of smoke! He slammed into Weepinbell’s back with High Jump Kick.  
Weepinbell flew forward, slamming into a tree.  
“He used Substitute!” June blurted out.  
“He’s smart,” Gary mumbled. “He has to have a Trainer. But where?” Gary looked around as if expecting to find someone out there, which he didn’t.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell was up and wrapped Tyrogue up with his vine. He lifted him high in the air and used Slam back down.  
Tyrogue screamed out, unable to break free.  
“He’s got him now,” June said. “At least, I think.”  
“Tyrogue has a chance. He’s used Bulk Up quite a few times when facing Baltoy,” the Trick Master threw in.  
“Yeah, and that’s where the mistake was made. Early on,” June agreed. “Baltoy didn’t know any better.” She turned to Gary.  
Gary ignored her, knowing what she was trying to say.  
Holding him high again, Weepinbell tightened his grip on Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue grunted and wailed out helplessly.  
Weepinbell always was good, Gary thought. All on his own. He’s got this.  
Tyrogue began to growl, baring his teeth and struggling hard to escape. His eyes closed tight as he used all of his might to try and get out.  
“He’s only hurting himself by doing that. The more energy he has, the more damage Wring Out does,” Gary knew.  
Tyrogue’s body was suddenly outlined in red. “TYROOOOOOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue, still wrapped up, started to roll! By continually rolling, the Pokemon used the vine already around him to pull himself closer to Weepinbell, further wrapping himself up until his body was completely covered! He then threw his body forward, past Weepinbell, which took Weepinbell off the ground! Tyrogue was dragging Weepinbell through the air with him! When his body landed, the vine released him and he was free, but he didn’t waste any time. As if knowing this would occur, Tyrogue, his body still outlined in red, grabbed the vine before Weepinbell could pull it back and yanked it, tugging Weepinbell over his back and slamming the Grass Pokemon down!  
“Another Strength attack! And well done, at that!” Prof. Cozmo said, impressed.  
Weepinbell kept up the fight, shaking off the damage and using Sweet Scent, creating a sweet aroma.  
Gary and his group were far away, but even they caught a whiff of it and smiled pleasantly.  
“How relaxing,” Prof. Cozmo took a few steps closer.  
His mother uttered a soft cry, captivated by the scent, and then shook her head, looking at those around her, shaking loose the hold the smell had on her.  
Mr. Cozmo was smiling stupidly, his mouth hanging open as he gurgled in a light voice.  
“Honey, snap out of it!” Mrs. Cozmo shook her husband gently.  
He blinked repeatedly and looked at his wife.  
“You got caught up in the Sweet Scent,” she smiled at him.  
“Oh, sweetheart.” He kissed his wife on the lips.  
Prof. Cozmo suddenly seemed to be taken out of his trance and looked to his parents. He beamed in adoration at them and gripped his cane, his other hand rising over his heart.  
The Trick Master took several steps closer to the Pokemon. “Do you smell that? Absolutely captivating! Alluring!”  
“Mmmmmm! I wish I smelled like that all the time.” June dizzily stumbled a few feet forward.  
Gary felt in his own daze, swaying on the spot, enticed and intrigued, wanting more of it but feeling too sick to move any.  
Even Charmeleon, Primeape, Baltoy and Hoothoot were standing up, influenced by Sweet Scent.  
Tyrogue was sitting down now, staring lovingly at the sky as he was taken over by the Sweet Scent. “Tyyyyy...”  
“Beeeeeeell... BELL!” The end of Weepinbell’s vine was glowing purple and he swung it right at Tyrogue, smacking him out of his dream world and sending him flying.  
Tyrogue slid on the ground but pushed himself back up, sneering at Weepinbell. He shook his struck head.  
Weepinbell then swiped his leaves outward, sending multiple leaves flying out for Razor Leaf.  
Tyrogue raised his arms and took the hits, then charged at Weepinbell.  
“BELL!” Weepinbell gasped.  
Tyrogue vanished, reappearing mere inches from Weepinbell with a glowing fist, and socked him in his middle.  
Weepinbell was knocked down. “Bell!” Weepinbell groaned from the ground.  
Come on, not you, too! Gary nearly let out, raising his fists.  
June looked back at him.  
He noticed this and stared at her before turning to his hands and lowering them swiftly, returning his eyes to the match.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell got back up, heaving. “BELL!”  
Tyrogue’s eyes glowed yellow and he stayed still.  
Weepinbell quickly used Acid, spitting out a purple liquid.  
Tyrogue’s eyes stopped glowing and he multiplied into several Tyrogue!  
The Acid got rid of one of the clones of Tyrogue.  
“He went from Foresight to Double Team!” Prof. Cozmo uttered out.  
“Foresight?” June turned to him.  
“It’s not usually used that way, but Foresight allows the user to track an opponent’s actions to be able to ensure the user’s next move hits, and makes Ghost types take damage from Normal and Fighting moves. In this case, it was used to predict Weepinbell’s actions to dodge them!”  
June’s mouth hung open. “Where did he learn that from?”  
That’s just incredible, Gary kept to himself. He then remembered seeing Gastly take a High Jump Kick from Tyrogue yesterday. That’s what happened, he thought.  
The Tyrogue all smirked and at the same time, leaped into the air with their knees out and slammed into Weepinbell from surrounding directions with High Jump Kick.  
“Beeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll!!”  
The clones around Weepinbell vanished as the real one remained with his knee in the opponent’s middle.  
Weepinbell collapsed at once.  
Tyrogue landed and closed his eyes, letting out his breath.  
Everyone uttered out collectively, not believing what had just happened.  
“That’s...” Prof. Cozmo stopped.  
“Now that’s a trick I wouldn’t mind getting to the bottom of,” the Trick Master murmured.  
“Scary.” Mrs. Cozmo shook her head.  
“Scary.” Mr. Cozmo nodded his head.  
“But, why?” June questioned. “What is he after?”  
Gary couldn’t even find a word to speak, let alone a thought.  
Tyrogue bent down and lifted Weepinbell, carrying him carefully over to the others.  
The four Pokemon watched him silently.  
Tyrogue went to get another Sitrus Berry and then took his place, snacking away, facing Kingdra. When finished, he grinned, flashing his teeth, and adjusted his scarf. “Tyrogue!” he nodded.  
“Doo!” Kingdra shook her head and bounced away from Tyrogue, towards Gary!  
“Huh? Hey!” Gary was too worn out to stand. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Doo! Doo! Doo!” Kingdra bounced.  
“Ugh...” Gary groaned, getting to his feet and backing up a few steps, but he came down easily, still too hungover to stay on his own two feet.  
“Dooooo!” Kingdra lunged at Gary, landing on top of him.  
“KINGDRA!” Gary shouted, furious. “GET OFF OF MEEEEE!!”  
“Doo! Doooo! Doooooo!” Kingdra cried. “Doo, Doo, Doo, Dooooooo! Doo! Doo!”  
Gary interrupted Kingdra’s constant pleading and shoved her off of him. “You stupid fish, what is the matter with you?? I don’t own you anymore! I’m not your damn Trainer!! We have no connection anymore! You’re on your own! Go face Tyrogue! Be a man! Or whatever the hell. Just get out of my face!”  
Kingdra looked at Gary with tear-filled eyes.  
Gary stared back coldly. “Get out of here!!” He struggled back to his feet and turned his back on Kingdra, heading back inside. Done with all of this and just seeking a recovery from his pain that he knew would be found in that bed.  
“But you promised...” June’s voice was heard. “That’s what she said. You promised, Gary. You promised to never leave her, didn’t you...?”  
Gary froze, his heart beating harder. He took in a deep breath.  
“You promised her you’d always be there for her. That all of you guys, you, and the other Pokemon, would never leave her. Isn’t that right, Gary? Right?”

“Everybody, this is the newest member joining us, Kingdra,” Gary had announced before Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Dugtrio, and Butterfree. “Beedrill will no longer be with us.”  
Everyone but Kingdra gasped.   
Loosing tears, Butterfree floated in place, slowly flapping her wings.  
Gary’s eyes narrowed, blinking out tears. “Kingdra will probably be my permanent Pokemon. And Beedrill will probably never come back,” he said firmly and loudly. He turned to Kingdra. “Your Trainer wasn’t ready to become a Trainer. She didn’t know what to expect. Things got rough and she fled. But damn it Kingdra, she loved you! She loved you, okay? She wanted you to be safe, and she felt you’d be safer in the situation that occurred if you were with me.”

Gary turned to June, who had a persistent look on her face, squinting at him.

“I won’t desert you. I promise. I’ll do everything in my power to earn your trust. I’ll never leave you.”  
It wasn’t long before Gary’s other Pokemon drew closer to them.  
Charmeleon hugging him and Kingdra from one side.  
Primeape doing the same from the other side.  
Hoothoot hopping over and resting against Kingdra and Gary.  
Dugtrio digging through the ground and resting on his Trainer.  
Butterfree landing on Gary’s shoulder and placing her large wings around them all.  
“We’ll never leave you, Kingdra.”

Gary turned to a shivering, quietly sobbing Kingdra looking back at him.  
“If you want to quit being a Pokemon Trainer, Gary, that’s your decision. But you can’t do it without making things right with those you took along with you,” June spoke gently. “That’s what my problem was. I abandoned my dreams after creating one that involved all of my Pokemon, too. Now, I feel like I can truly make amends with them all. Gary, don’t make the same mistake as me. For the sake of those who have come this far with you, do it the right way, at least, if you must.”  
Gary couldn’t remain on his feet any longer. I need to go to bed and rest, he thought to himself. I need to sit. I need... He suddenly sunk down to his knees and extended his arms.  
“Doooooo?” Kingdra looked into Gary’s eyes, which were now quivering from tears forming in them. Normally nearly Gary’s height, she was now a little taller than him.  
“Kingdra, I’m so sorry,” Gary whispered. He really was feeling a lot better kneeling down, but he chose to do it to embrace his Pokemon.  
“Doo? Doo!” Kingdra bounced up to Gary, stopping short.  
Gary reached out a hand and touched a teary cheek of Kingdra’s.  
She brushed her scaly skin against his hand.  
“I can’t be your Trainer, Kingdra.”  
The three Cozmos and the Trick Master gasped, June keeping silent.  
More tears slid down Kingdra’s face.  
“But I can be your friend. But... that’s all I can offer you anymore, Kingdra.”  
Her tears were dropping out rapidly the more Gary spoke.  
“I love you dearly, but this isn’t within me anymore. I can’t continue like this.” He got to his feet. “And right now, I really need to rest or I feel like I might die.” He looked to the other five beaten up Pokemon.  
They all were watching Kingdra and Gary.  
Gary closed his eyes and turned his back on them all.  
“ROOOOOOGUE!”  
Gary whipped around and saw the Fighting type flying through the air, towards Kingdra, ready to land a High Jump Kick!  
Kingdra turned around and gasped. “Doo!”  
The Cozmos, the Trick Master, June, Charmeleon, Primeape, Weepinbell, Baltoy, and Hoothoot all gasped.  
“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Gary flew backwards, forced off his feet, and slammed hard into the wall of the wooden shack. He dropped and hunched over, quickly curling up and shuddering in pain. At this, he was sure puking was inevitable, but his fear of it made him swallow instinctively and fight it off.  
“GARY!!” June ran over to him, placing a hand on his back. “Are you insane?! Why would you jump in front of a High Jump Kick like that?!!”  
Gary could barely breathe, his chest feeling crushed. He coughed hard, groaning. His head rose and he turned his blurry eyes on June, seeing multiples of her unclearly. Choking out, he crawled forward a little bit and looked around. He could just make out Kingdra looking at him, but he couldn’t make out any details about her body or face from his blurred vision. His eyes closed and he shook his head, really only managing to move it to one side before giving up.  
“Gary, can you hear us?” was the voice of Prof. Cozmo.  
“You need medical attention,” the Trick Master chimed in. “Come inside. We’ll get you to a nearby hospital.”  
Gary felt his arms being lifted. “No,” he choked out. He pushed away and laid on the grass facedown. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his palms into the ground and got himself up a little. Through his eyes, he could make out Tyrogue.  
The Pokemon was staring at Gary with interest.  
Gary exhaled and then took an even deeper breath in, getting himself to stand. He swallowed. Don’t puke, Gary. You can do this! Slowly, he walked forward, away from Prof. Cozmo, the Trick Master, and June.  
Tyrogue stayed still, his eyes tightening on Gary.  
Gary continued forward, walking past Prof. Cozmo’s parents.  
Mr. Cozmo held his frightened wife in his arms, staring at Gary with worry.  
Tyrogue remained, tightening his fists.  
Gary got closer, walking by Kingdra.  
Kingdra kept his eyes on him. “Doo...”  
Charmeleon, Primeape, Baltoy, Hoothoot, and Weepinbell watched in silence, all but Baltoy holding stunned faces.  
Tyrogue took a step forward.  
At this action, Gary made a sharp movement and swung his leg out at Tyrogue, connecting with the side of the Pokemon’s face!!  
Everyone in the vicinity wailed out in horror!!  
Tyrogue was stunned by this action and fell.  
“YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!” Gary lunged for Tyrogue’s throat and attempted pummeling him, holding his head down and swinging punches at his face!  
“Ty! Ty! Rogue!” Tyrogue looked up, taken aback by this action, taking the blows in disbelief. He then reached up a hand and caught the next swing, stopping it.  
Gary released his head and swung at his body with his free hand.  
“ROUGE!”   
“WAAAAAAAHH!” Gary flew through the air as Tyrogue tossed him with ease behind him. “BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” And with that, Gary finally vomited sour, light, chunky, moist, hot remains of last night all over the grass. “Uuuuuuuuugh...” Gary moaned. He swayed on his knees, looking down at the disgusting, smelly mess he made.  
Something landed on Gary’s back and rubbed it.  
It was kind of comforting to him, and he turned, expecting to see June. “Whoa!” Gary moved away and stood up. I feel a lot better after puking, Gary realized, not feeling ill standing up.  
Tyrogue nodded at Gary. “Tyrogue! Tyrogue!”  
“No way...” June said.  
Gary turned to her. “What? What’s he want? What’s going on?”  
“He really doesn’t have a Trainer, Gary!” June revealed.  
“That’s what he told you?” Gary couldn’t believe it.  
“He said he wants to train with you. He must not be owned.”  
Gary shook his head, turning back to Tyrogue. “I’m sorry, but I’m not a Pokemon Trainer. I can’t train you.”  
“No, like, he wants to train with you! Like, a sparring partner! I mean, I think...”  
“You think?” Gary glared at her.  
“That is what he said, but, I’m a little confused by that request, is what I mean.”  
“Well, I’m no Pokemon. That kick alone nearly killed me, and then he just tossed me off of him when I was fighting him with all I had! How am I supposed to survive that?!”  
Tyrogue was listening, looking up at Gary. He turned to the five Pokemon he had beaten. “Tyrogue! Tyrogue! Tyrogue!” He pointed at them.  
Gary looked to the Pokemon he once owned.  
Charmeleon stretched out his arms and cracked his neck, grabbing his head in his claws and twisting it. “MEEEEEEEL!” He blasted flames into the air.  
“Bell! Bell! Bell!” Weepinbell bounced in place a few times.  
Hoothoot twisted his head around until it was backwards, and then returned it in place. He fluttered his wings. “Hoooot!”  
“PRIIIIIME! PRIMEAPE! APEAPEAPE!!” Primeape leaped into the air, punching a flurry of punches.  
“Baltoy?” Baltoy twirled lightly.  
At once, the group all charged forward.  
“Rogue?” Tyrogue took a step back, staring uncomfortably at them.  
“Hey!” Gary took a couple of steps back himself.  
The gang surrounded Gary and Tyrogue, looking up at the person.  
“They’re all wanting to train, Gary.”  
Gary turned to June.  
She was smiling at him. “If you’re willing to do so with them.”  
“Doo! Doo!” Kingdra bounced forward, joining the collective.  
“They’ve adopted your dream. The way you took them in to fulfill your goals, they now are attempting to do to you!”  
Gary looked down again at the Pokemon. He sighed. “You’re all lucky I’m still hungover. I don’t have the energy to fight against you guys any further.” He smirked.  
All of the Pokemon looked hopefully at Gary.  
He reached into his pockets and pulled out several of the same items. He pressed a white button in the middle of them all, enlarging them, and set one down in front of Hoothoot, Baltoy, Weepinbell, Kingdra, Primeape, and Charmeleon. “If you guys can forgive me for my stubbornness, I’d be honored to continue this journey with you guys.” He turned to Kingdra. “And keep my promise to never abandon my friends again.”  
The six Pokemon cheered, and one by one, they hit the button of the Poke Ball, being sucked inside. Their Poke Balls shimmied on the ground, the middle button blinking red repeatedly.  
PING!  
PING!  
PING!  
PING!  
PING!  
PING!  
Smiling, Gary grabbed his six Poke Balls up and shrunk them by pressing the now white middle buttons and clipped them to his belt.  
Tyrogue remained, looking up at Gary.  
Gary’s smile vanished.  
The two stared each other in the eyes with intimidating looks.  
“Tyrogue, I owe you one.” Gary knelt down and held out his hand, which contained a Poke Ball. “You saved me. Allow me to pay you back by giving you what you want. A Trainer. We’ll train as hard as we possibly can and compete in the Pokemon League, and take the whole thing. How’s that sound to you?” He pressed the button and the Poke Ball grew.  
Tyrogue grinned, flashing his teeth, and he hit the button on the Poke Ball.  
A red beam shot out and hit Tyrogue, turning him into red energy and pulling him inside.  
Gary gripped the Poke Ball as it trembled in his hand repeatedly.  
It shook.  
And shook.  
And PING!


	5. The Odd Couple

Ampharos stared around at everyone staring back at her, and she made her pleasant greeting.  
Blitzle also called out, turning to June after.  
Manectric sniffed the air, eyeing everyone. “Manectric...” she spoke in a raspy whisper.  
“Pika Pi Chuuuu!” Pikachu smiled.  
Rotom whirled in the air, taking in everyone with a big smile.  
“Galvantulaaaa...” Galvantula made Gary jump as he eyed the enormous spider.  
“Veeeee!” Eevee smiled and wagged her tail adorably.  
Lanturn wailed out in a strange voice that grabbed everyone’s attention.  
“Magnetoooon!” Magneton sparked lightly.  
Electivire breathed heavily, his eyes going over everybody. He stopped on Gary’s Pokemon. “Tivire.”  
“Char...” Charmeleon stared blandly at all of June’s Pokemon.  
“Bell, Bell,” Weepinbell said, standing next to Charmeleon.  
Kingdra said nothing, standing by Weepinbell.  
“Toooooooooooooooyyyyy!” Baltoy twirled rapidly in place like a top, right by Kingdra.  
“Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...” Primeape kept his eyes on Electivire who, at this point, was staring right back.  
“Tyrogue!” Tyrogue was bouncing to a fast beat on his feet.  
“So, these are my Pokemon,” June introduced with a huge, nervous smile on her face. “Heh...”  
Gary put away his Pokedex, having scanned June’s Pokemon. “June, I can’t believe you kept all these guys a secret for so long! This is so cool! Ten Pokemon! Most Electric, of course. It’s nice to meet all of you!” Gary smiled at the group, though inside, Galvantula was just plain nasty looking.  
The Pokemon all responded to Gary happily, except for Electivire.  
Gary eyed Electivire. “So this-”  
“AAAAAAPE!!” Primeape lunged out and pulled back his fist, headed for Electivire.  
“Vire...” Electivire barely moved, just reaching out his hand. With ease, he caught Primeape!  
“Primeape!” Gary couldn’t believe his Pokemon had leaped out to start a fight like that!  
June gasped. “Gary!”  
“Tivire!” Electivire’s body was outlined in white, and he turned behind him and used Strength to fling Primeape into a tree!  
“APE!” Primeape hit it hard and dropped, but he got right back up, punching his fists together.  
“Gary! Electivire is hard enough to control without your Pokemon starting a fight!” June complained.  
“Primeape, what’s gotten into you? Cut it out!” Gary ordered.  
“Body language.”  
Gary turned to June. “Huh?”  
“I may not be able to read it the same way I can read Pokemon speaking, but it’s the body language,” June explained. “It doesn’t excuse jumping into a fight like that, but Primeape didn’t like Electivire’s body language. He must have taken it as a challenge.”  
“Or, Primeape is still holding a grudge from their first fight...” Gary suggested.  
“Ha! Yeah, that might be a part of it,” June admitted shyly, rubbing the side of her face and looking down with embarrassment.  
Primeape formed an X with his arms and he leaped high. As he came down at Electivire, his arms glowed white.  
Electivire’s black tails whipped out and grabbed each of Primeape’s arms!  
“Prime??” Primeape cried as his arms were pulled away from each other and ceased to glow!  
“Whoa!!” Gary, June, the Trick Master and the Cozmos called out in unison.  
The other fourteen Pokemon also gasped or otherwise cried out in surprise.  
The Trick Master and Prof. Cozmo continued to murmur to themselves about what had just occurred.  
Suddenly, Electivire’s tails lit up with electricity, and Primeape screamed as he was electrified.  
“ELECTIVIRE, CUT IT OOOOOUT!!” June shouted, enraged. “THIS ISN’T A BATTLE!!”  
“PRIMEAPE, NOO!” Gary stepped forward. “GET OUT OF THERE!”  
When Electivire was done, Primeape was hanging limply from Electivire’s tails by his arms.   
Electivire’s eyes glowed blue, and Primeape’s body was outlined in the same color. The Electric type released his tails from Primeape and was now using Psychic powers to keep the Fighting type afloat.  
Primeape, frozen in his position, managed to tilt his head back and wail out helplessly.  
“HEY! That’s enough, June!” Gary glared at her.  
She turned to him in shock. “This isn’t me, Gary! He’s not listening to me! I don’t want to battle!”  
Gary held out a Poke Ball. “Alright! Enough! Re-!”  
Electivire whipped his head towards Gary and Primeape flew into him, Pokemon and Trainer hitting the ground.  
Groaning from pain, Gary kept his eyes closed.  
“Gary! What the hell, Electivire!” June ran to Gary and knelt beside him. “Gary, Primeape! You two alright?”  
Primeape was knocked out cold, unresponsive.  
Gary blinked and squinted, trying to make out a blurry June. “What...?”  
June looked furiously at Electivire. “Now that wasn’t very nice, was it, Electivire?” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “You apologize to your friends right now!” She pointed at Gary and Primeape.  
Gary rubbed his eyes and sat up, Primeape in his lap.  
Electivire had a small smile on his face. He turned to Gary.  
The both of them eyed each other in silence.  
“Ti...”  
Gary waited.  
“VIIIIIRE!!”  
June shrieked as she was hit by a strong Electric move by Electivire.  
Everyone, Pokemon and human alike, aside from Gary and the fainted Primeape on top of him, backed up, horrified by what had just happened.  
June hit the ground hard on her back, her red hair now standing up. “N-n-n-no n-n-need to p-p-panic, everyone. N-n-nothing new here. R-remain calm.” Her body sparked continuously.  
“Primeape, return!” Gary recalled his Pokemon and leaped to his feet. He ran towards June, along with Prof. Cozmo and the Trick Master.  
Prof. Cozmo’s parents clung to each other, fearful and not moving.  
“Vire!” Electivire sent out jolts of lightning at the ground around June, stopping everyone.  
“Hey! What’s your deal, Electivire?!” Gary demanded.  
“Electivire!” Electivire nodded at Gary and reached out a hand. He motioned with it at Gary.  
“Huh?” Gary stared at him in confusion.  
“He wants a battle,” June breathed heavily, sitting up. “He’s challenging you.”  
“Well, why didn’t he just say so?” Gary frowned. “What’s he attacking you for?”  
“We’re still i-ironing out some rough spots.” June lowered her head, running her hand through her hair.  
“Well, that’s no way to behave, Electivire! How are we gonna battle if you don’t listen to June?”  
“He’ll manage...” June sighed.  
“Nuh uh. No way. Not again. I’m not battling you by yourself. You’re no wild Pokemon! If we’re gonna battle, then you have to listen to-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Gary was dropped by another Electric blast from Electivire. His teeth gripped tightly, unable to open, and he trembled uncontrollably on the ground, sparking constantly.  
Everyone gasped once again.  
“Doo! Doooo!” Kingdra bounced over to Gary, wary of his sparking body. “Doooo! Dooooo!”  
“MEEEEEEEL!!”  
“VIIIIIRE!” Electivire stepped back several feet as he was hit square in the stomach by a long flame. He turned to the source and growled, a smirk on his face.  
Charmeleon stepped up, leering at the Pokemon.  
Baltoy and Weepinbell came up beside Charmeleon.  
Tyrogue stayed where he was, watching Electivire in awe.  
All of June’s Pokemon stood facing the Electric brute as well.  
Electivire laughed and extended his arms. “TIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRE!!” He blasted the surrounding air with electricity, streaks and streams of lightning reaching down from the sky and dancing throughout it, almost like fireworks.  
Everyone was stunned over the frightening yet impressive sight.  
Electivire’s show ended, and he looked around at everyone.  
“DOOOOOOOOOO!!”  
Electrivire grunted hard as he was blasted off his feet by Hydro Pump!  
Everyone looked back to the user.  
Kingdra bounced away from Gary, past the other Pokemon of Gary’s, and stopped a few feet from Electivire, a furious grimace on her face. “DOOOOO! DOOO!”  
Electivire sat up, glaring nastily. “Tivire.” He then crossed his legs and rested his large hands on the ground beside him, his eyes closed. A white glow surrounded him.  
“Meditate,” Gary recognized. “K-K-K-Kingdra!” Gary couldn’t speak any further, his body sparking, and he curled up in pain.  
Kingdra attacked with Hydro Pump again.  
Electivire kept his focus, remaining in his sitting position. He sat under the pressure and refused to budge, taking in the damage and strengthening his Attack power.  
“Dooo?” Kingdra glared at Electivire.  
Electivire remained still, focusing himself.  
Kingdra bounced angrily in place. “Dooooooo...” Her body was now outlined in blue!  
“K-K-K-Kingdra...” Gary managed. What’s this?  
“Doo!” The energy around her faded, but nothing happened.  
Focus Energy. This allows the user to focus on hitting more critical areas on the opponent for substantially more damage.  
Electivire didn’t seem concerned with any of this, continuing to Meditate.  
Ampharos, Pikachu, and Eevee were clapping and jumping around, seemingly cheering on the fight!  
Rotom zipped about rapidly and randomly from above, a big smile on its face.  
The rest of June’s Pokemon eyed the two battlers in silence.  
But who are they rooting for? Just the spirit of the battle? Gary wondered. Aren’t they friends with Electivire?  
“Gary, just call your Pokemon back! They’re not even listening to us and Electivire’s just too powerful!” June was holding her hair down with both hands now.

Electivire pulled back one fist glowing light blue and swung hard at Baltoy.  
On impact, Baltoy started to become coated in Ice.  
“LECTIVIRE!” Electivire swung a sparking fist at Primeape.  
Primeape cried out as the Thunder Punch hit, tossing him up towards Gary.  
“VIIIIIRE!” Electivire’s body started glowing with yellow sparks and Primeape screamed as his body was zapped.  
Charmeleon let out what looked like the strongest Flamethrower attack Gary had ever seen him do without the boost from Sunny Day.  
Electivire was coated in the Fire. He didn’t make a single noise. He just sat there, powering up amongst the flames using Meditate. “VIIIIRE!” Electivire ran at Charmeleon and socked him across the face with Thunder Punch.

Gary shook his head, recalling the first time he fought Electivire and he took out all three of his Pokemon pretty fast. “KINGDRA!” Gary reached out and struggled to his feet.  
“Doo?” Kingdra looked back to her Trainer.  
Gary’s Pokedex fell from his hand as he himself also dropped to his knees, still sparking painfully.  
“DOO!”  
Electivire remained in Meditate.  
“Doooo!” Kingdra inhaled and blasted another Hydro Pump at Electivire!  
This seemed to cause more cheers from Pikachu, Eevee, and Ampharos, Rotom still flying in the air.  
Electivire wasn’t budging from the hit, enduring beyond belief! His eyes opened suddenly and he stood tall.  
“Oh, no,” Gary uttered. He reached for Kingdra’s Poke Ball.  
Snarling, Electivire charged at Kingdra.  
“DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”  
Electivire collided into Kingdra with his head.  
“DOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Kingdra flew back, beyond the house, and finally dropped, bouncing a couple of times before stopping.  
“KINGDRA!” Gary ran to his Pokemon’s side.  
Rotom had stopped flying about, lowering itself with the others.  
Pikachu and Eevee had their ears lowered and tails down, Ampharos with her head and tail down.  
“Oh that’s cute, using Frustration to take her out like that!” June was standing, her fists to her hips, her lips tight together. Her hair was still standing up high. “I bet you think you’re funny, eh? I get the message!!”  
Gary kneeled by his Pokemon. “Kingdra, take it easy. You alright?”  
Kingdra didn’t even respond, her eyes closed.  
“Come back.” Gary recalled his Pokemon and turned to Electivire.  
He was already facing Gary’s other Pokemon. “Tivire!” he nodded at them.  
“DOOOOON-!!”  
Before Gary could start running, Charmeleon flew for Electivire, Slashing at him.  
Electivire dodged, backing up, smiling eagerly. The instant Charmeleon landed on his feet, Electivire swung out his foot and tripped him up.  
Charmeleon’s head slammed down hard.  
Electivire pulled his foot back again and this time just kicked Charmeleon in the stomach!  
Charmeleon wailed out as he became airborne, all eyes on him.  
“CHARMELEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!” Gary couldn’t move fast enough, despite his desperation and determination to move as fast as possible.  
His Pokemon dropped like a meteorite and rose up dirt around him.  
Gary moved right into the filthy air without hesitation, coughing and waving his hand to clear it as he knelt by his Pokemon.  
Charmeleon was on his side, twitching helplessly.  
“Charmeleon!” Gary had never seen his Pokemon in this state. He held out his Poke Ball. “Come back, man. Just take it slow. You’re gonna be alright!” He returned Charmeleon and stood up. But turning around revealed something terrible for him.  
Weepinbell had jumped in and was fighting Electivire now.  
“Grrrrrr! This is enough!” Gary held Weepinbell and Baltoy’s Poke Balls in his hands and ran to them.  
Baltoy stood watching the new fight.  
Weepinbell used Vine Whip on Electivire.  
Electivire reached out a hand and allowed the whip to grab his wrist!  
“BELL!” Weepinbell stared in shock, almost as if he knew things just went bad for him.  
Electivire pulled his arm in quickly, taking Weepinbell off the ground and forcing him towards him.  
Electivire pulled back a Fire coated fist.  
“RETURN!!”  
Electivire shot forward to meet Weepinbell and socked him in the body with Fire Punch.  
Weepinbell turned entirely red and was returned to his Poke Ball, along with Baltoy.  
Electivire growled at Gary.  
“Battle’s over you jerk! Give it a rest, will ya?” He turned to June. “What the hell, yo?? Call it back!!”  
June hesitated, turning to Electivire.  
Electivire turned to her, growling.  
June squinted, struggling to maintain a brave face, but she didn’t move.  
Little feet ran through the grass and came to a stop in front of Electivire. “Tyrogue!” The little fighter grabbed his yellow scarf and adjusted it. He had a furious glare, his legs slightly bent, and his fists raised. His body gave off a red glow and his muscles started to bulge and grow.  
“Tyrogue, no! You, too!” Gary held out his Poke Ball.  
“Electivire.” Electivire’s body sparked, his eyes on Gary.  
Startled by this, Gary lowered his hand. This made him mad. I can’t be afraid of this Pokemon. Or any Pokemon! I’m supposed to be training to become a Pokemon Master! I certainly can’t be taking orders from this! Gary swallowed nervously, wanting to recall his Pokemon, but he didn’t move. But that also means I can’t retreat from him! he reasoned. I have to be able to beat this thing, then! Maybe I can challenge him with Baltoy. It didn’t fight yet. Maybe we can come up with a plan and overcome Electivire and stop this behavior of his. “Electivire!”  
Electivire ignored Gary, lowering his eyes to Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue’s muscles were continuing to throb and grow thicker.  
“Electivire, I’m-!”  
“Gary, stop.”  
“What?” Gary turned to June.  
“He’s not interested in you.” June was staring solemnly ahead at the two Pokemon. “He wants to face Tyrogue. Tyrogue made the offer, and Electivire has accepted.”  
“The offer? What offer?”  
“Electivire is looking for a powerful opponent, and Tyrogue has offered to be that. He’s going to defeat Electivire.”  
“WHAT?! Tyrogue?!” Gary couldn’t believe what he was just told. “You think the Baby Pokemon can defeat that?!”  
“I didn’t say he could. I’m just telling you how the conversation went. It definitely sounds crazy, but they’ve agreed to battle at max power.”  
“What do you-?” Gary stopped, hit by what she meant.  
“Elec.” Electivire waited, keeping his eyes on Tyrogue.  
“This is it,” June nodded.  
Gary raised his Pokedex to Tyrogue.  
Bulk Up. This move increases both Attack and Defense.  
“NOW!” June shouted.  
The red around Tyrogue went away.  
At once, the two Pokemon ran for each other. Tyrogue moved fast, Electivire moving just as fast, and they both collided, Tyrogue with Bullet Punch, Electivire with Quick Attack! They both flew back, Tyrogue noticeably further, and they charged forward again.  
Tyrogue was knocked to his back but managed up again, shaking his head.  
“He’s got heart,” June acknowledged.  
“He’s crazier than me, after what I’ve seen here,” the Trick Master spoke.  
“He’s something...” Gary muttered.  
Electivire got close to Tyrogue and used Thunder Punch.  
Tyrogue leaped over the swing and from the air, charged into Electivire with a Tackle.  
Electivire took a step back, and then used another Thunder Punch.  
Tyrogue crossed his arms and was outlined in red. The punch connected, but Electivire was thrown back, shouting out in surprise.  
Tyrogue also bounced before resting facedown.  
Electivire was on his back but getting up.  
“It’s great that Tyrogue got to reflect twice the damage onto Electivire, but it still comes with the cost of taking that initial damage in the first place.” Prof. Cozmo shook his head. He looked back to see his parents in the distance.  
Mrs. Cozmo seemed worried about the battling while her husband wore a brave face, his arm around her, his hand squeezing her shoulder.  
Prof. Cozmo smiled and nodded before returning to the fight.  
Electivire was up and he stomped to Tyrogue, stopping before him. “VIRE!” Electivire pulled back his foot and swung out, kicking over Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue tumbled in the air and fell on his back. Grunting and baring his teeth, he pushed himself up, looking at Electivire through one eye, his other eye tightly shut.  
Electivire laughed and moved forward again.  
“Electivire, isn’t that enough already??” June pleaded. “You’ve proven your point! He’s down! He’s out! He’s-YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” June was dropped again by Electivire’s electricity.  
Not missing a beat, Electivire continued on.  
Tyrogue pushed himself forward so his arms were in front of him, his legs crouched underneath him.  
Electivire’s body was outlined in white now as he approached for Strength attack.  
Tyrogue waited, glaring at Electivire.  
Electivire reached out for Tyrogue!  
“ROOOOOOOOOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue leaped straight into Electivire’s waiting arms! Electivire clasped his hands to grab him, but Tyrogue shot right through and raised his knee, delivering a High Jump Kick into Electivire’s face!  
Electivire was forced back and collapsed!  
Tyrogue dropped down, reaching out for Electivire, his body now glowing red.  
Electivire’s eyes opened and he got to his knees and grabbed hold of each of Tyrogue’s hands in his own!  
Both Pokemon were grappling for power over the other!  
“Tivire!!” Electivire lifted and slammed Tyrogue down, Tyrogue fighting back against the giant hands that devoured his own. With a grunt, Electivire then tossed Tyrogue away!  
Tyrogue flew at a tree, but he used his feet to bounce off of it and fly right back at Electivire!  
“VIRE!” Electivire used Thunder, intercepting Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue screamed and fell.  
Just about all parties cringed and looked away.  
Gary swallowed and stared down at his fallen Pokemon. Well, he sure did damn well. How’d a Baby survive so much abuse when none of my other guys could?  
“Elec Lec Lec Lec Vire...” Electivire cackled as he punched his sparking fists together, each hit creating even bigger jolts to fly.  
“Electivire, that’s enough! You win! We get it!” Gary held out Tyrogue’s Poke Ball. “Return!”  
The red beam came out.  
Electivire was gone, only to reappear in front of the beam.  
The beam hit him and died out.  
“He used Quick Attack to block the return!” the Trick Master gasped. “Crafty...” he then whispered.  
“Hey, man! What’s your deal?” Gary snapped.  
Electivire turned a cold face to Gary.  
“NO! I’m not afraid of you! Back away! What more could you want from him??” Gary continued.  
Electivire turned to Tyrogue and made a sharp move.  
“LEAVE MY POKEMON ALOOOOONE!!” Gary ran forward. He didn’t know what he could possibly do against Electivire’s power. He did know that he might even get killed in the process. But he was okay with that. That was what he got back into the game for, so to speak. It was a destiny he was willing to face. He extended his arms to shove Electivire. To at least grab his attention and maybe get Tyrogue some time to get up and escape.  
Electivire looked back, his eyes glowing blue.  
Before Gary knew it, he was outlined in blue and hovering high! He tightened up his body, expecting some kind of pain from the Psychic attack. “Huh?” He felt completely normal! “What?” Gary floated up even higher. “Hey! HEY! ELECTIVIRE!! CUT IT OUT!! PUT ME DOWN!!! HEEEEEEEY!!!”  
“Electivire, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!” June watched in horror.  
Gary was placed high up in a tree! The blue around him faded and he gripped a tree branch he was set upon for dear life. “ELECTIVIRRRRRRRE!!! PUT ME DOOOOOOOOOOWWN!!!”  
Electivire turned to Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue finally opened his eyes, seeing Electivire. “Rooooogue...” he croaked.  
Electivire extended a huge hand.  
Tyrogue’s eyes widened. “Rogue?” He stared at the still hand.  
Electivire was smiling!  
June’s eyes expanded. “Wait...”  
Even Gary had stopped yelling, now watching what was going on.  
All of June’s Pokemon leaned forward, not believing their eyes.  
The Trick Master’s mouth hung open.  
Prof. Cozmo adjusted his glasses, leaning on his cane.  
His parents even stepped forward to get a better look.  
Tyrogue smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up.  
Both Electivire and Tyrogue smiled at each other, holding each other’s hand.  
“No way,” Gary said from far too high up for anyone to hear him.  
“What...?” June managed a short laugh, more from the shock than anything else.  
“What a change in behavior!” Prof. Cozmo was scratching his chin, staring curiously but smiling.  
“Tyrogue was down, but the question is, was he out?” the Trick Master smiled, raising a finger of curiosity. “Electivire seems pleased, regardless.”  
June turned to him, but didn’t say a word. She looked back to the Pokemon.  
“HEY, GUYS!! A HAND HERE??” Gary called out from the treetops.


	6. Two Bros, One Punch

Tyrogue. The Scuffle Pokemon. Even when it loses a battle, it may go on beyond its means in an effort to win. Its stamina is studied by experts to this day.  
“So, that’s it?” Gary asked.  
“Sounds like it. It explains what I saw. Tyrogue wasn’t ruled out in my eyes.” June stared Gary deep in his eyes.  
“So he was down but not out. Still able to fight.”  
“Possibly. Definitely wasn’t a clear call.”  
“I’m just glad Electivire stopped.”  
“I still can’t believe it...” June looked to the sky, smiling.  
“But he still doesn’t listen or like anyone or anything else. Only my Tyrogue,” Gary brought up.  
June nodded.  
“And that’s the only reason he let me down from that tree, at that.” Gary frowned at her.  
“Hey, Rotom has Telekinesis,” June informed him sweetly. “You’d have made it down. And you forget you have a Baltoy.”  
Gary exhaled hard through his nose. “Besides the point!”  
June just kept smiling. “Anyway, kind of nice to be back on the road again! Back on the grind. On the journey.” June then went quiet.  
Gary didn’t say a word, and after a while, he noticed June didn’t ask for his opinion, and he knew why.  
June had just spoken stupidly. She spoke of a journey that Gary had reluctantly returned to.  
A journey that had ended for Gary’s sister, Melissa.  
A journey that Gary had managed to be convinced to pursue in spite of that.  
A journey that Gary still had to report back to his mother on.  
Gary could still see Melissa’s entire body lit up by the monster that had killed her, electrocuting her with its hair. He could feel that feeling when touching her. That feeling of something missing. The missing feeling of life. How strange it was to Gary to just know that that was what it was that was missing from a single touch. And yet, it made so much sense.  
Gary suddenly blinked and turned to June, coming to a stop.  
She turned to him with wide eyes, stopping as well. “Gary?”  
“June, I don’t know what happened that night when we got drunk, but I do remember before it.”  
June just swallowed.  
“You said something about the thing we saw in the woods. I don’t remember what. Tell me what happened. I saw my sister while you were gone with your Pokemon. The creature killed my sister right in front of me and then took off. But you said something about that day.”  
June looked away and stayed quiet.  
“June, what can you tell about that thing? That thing that killed my sister. What did you hear? Is it a Pokemon?”  
June shook her head. “I didn’t hear anything.”  
“Lies! June, what did you hear??” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
June flinched sharply out of the expectation of a harsher grasp.  
“June, you know something and I deserve to know what! What kind of thing was that? What did you hear? What is it?”  
“I didn’t hear anything! I’m not lying!” June screamed, backing out of his hold. “Gary, I don’t know what that... thing was. But I don’t believe it was a Pokemon.” She stared at Gary uncomfortably, her breath loud and heavy.  
“What does that mean, June?” Gary asked slowly. “Are you saying it’s...” He hesitated, shaking his head. “Do you mean it’s an actual monster? But not a Pokemon? Monsters don’t exist...”  
“Do they not?” June shrugged. “What really defines what a monster even is? What does it all mean? Are monsters not just, animals, if they do exist? Undiscovered Pokemon or animals?”  
Gary could see the towering creature, hair all over its char black body, the hair on its head reaching down its back. The same black hair that then sparked with electricity, coming to life. The neck of the monster was lengthy like a giraffe’s, but curvy like a snake’s body. The gigantic, rounded lips that practically puckered. The thick cheekbones. Those... eyes... How? It looked painful! Like it was a survivor of a horrific science experiment! Like the skin covering her eyes had been pulled apart at the corners and held there for weeks, years, decades! And they had never returned back to normal! The black pupils that took up most of the entire eyes, the surrounded edge purple, were also horrifying to remember.  
The Trick Master kept calling it a her, Gary recalled. It does have a feminine style of sorts to the body, but how can you tell what it is? It isn’t human, that’s for sure.  
“I heard something, and my ears... My head... They just about shattered.” June grabbed Gary’s attention again. “I heard something I’ve never heard before. A voice that triggered something within me.”  
“Triggered? What do you mean? Triggered what?”  
“When I talk to people, it’s not like when I speak to Pokemon. There’s differences. It doesn’t even really feel the same. It’s similar, but talking to Pokemon isn’t just like opening my mouth. It’s so much deeper. I don’t just hear with my ears. It’s like, a different mouth speaks to them, and I hear with second ears.” June shook her head and swallowed hard. “It’s like... When I heard that voice in the woods, it was more like something was digging into my head, like a screw, trying to force new holes into my head to form ears to even hear properly. It hurt like Hell, damn it. I never want to go through that again.”  
“All that, but you don’t think it’s a Pokemon.”  
June shook her head. “Gary.” Her head stopped moving. “I hope it’s not.”  
Gary didn’t say anything to this. His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed, but he didn’t speak.  
“Dark City, is it?” June spoke after such a while of silence. “For your fifth Badge, is it now?”  
That’s right, Gary remembered. I’m only halfway there. Now that I know the Dimensia Badge was just a Gastly in disguise, I have to get four more Badges instead of just three like I thought. Dark City is the next location.

“Hm… well, I think the closest city with a Gym from here would probably be Dark City,” Ozne, the Poison Gym Leader in Fuchsia City where Gary won his last Badge at, had informed him. “There’s a Dark Gym Leader over there named Cleopatra.”

Dark Type Pokemon, Gary thought as he walked past June, never actually answering her question, continuing to lead the way. I guess I’m pretty well prepared for her, especially considering my new Pokemon I’ve caught. Primeape, Tyrogue. I should have an edge here. But before all of that, I need to take care of business once I reach Dark City... He inhaled hard through his nose and let it out swiftly.  
“Gary, do you think we could eat something?” June brought up. “You left out of Prof. Cozmo’s so urgently. They offered us breakfast. I don’t know why we couldn’t eat before leaving. That was kind of rude.”  
“Do I really have time for politeness? I’m short one Badge as it is, and really, hanging around that place isn’t helping me any. It’s only reminding me of my stresses. These guys want me to capture this creature, or at least even find out if it can be caught, and then call them when I do.”  
“The Trick Master even entrusted you with his own phone!” June added. “It’s a little bit of an old model, but it’ll more than do the job to get you to reach Prof. Cozmo to fill him and the Trick Master in on any updates.”  
Gary sighed and just shook his head. “I really don’t know about this. They’re setting me up for a possible major failure and death. If this thing isn’t just a Pokemon and I can’t catch it, me and my Pokemon could be in grave danger.”  
“But if it is a Pokemon, just think of the discovery you’ll be responsible for!” June considered. “Goodness, can you imagine the fame you’ll have, owning something like this! Life after that would be just wonderful!”  
“Yeah, right,” Gary grumbled. He wanted to wait for June to ask “What?” but he couldn’t. He continued on immediately. “Fame and fortune, and all at the cost of the life of my sister.”  
June opened her mouth in shock, her eyes also widening, and her mouth then closed as she lowered her head sadly. “I’m sorry... That wasn’t what I meant.”  
Gary took a deep breath in and let it out. “I’ll check the phone out later.”  
“He erased it entirely before passing it on to you,” June said suspiciously. “And rather urgently, at that...”  
“He had sensitive information in there. He transferred it all to the professor’s phone. I’m sure some stuff was secret.”  
“Oh, I’m sure he had some secrets in there...” June rolled her eyes and mumbled something Gary didn’t hear clearly.  
“I’ll text them any updates, if I ever get any. The fact he thinks I’ll just run into this damn demon again is incredible. I mean, that I ran into it at all was unnatural luck.” Gary silenced himself at that, regretting his words. Luck, huh? he asked himself. He could still see his sister being attacked by the creature’s hair, being killed within seconds. He could still feel her in his hands, the lifeless feeling of death; the touch that told him her very soul was missing... He’d never forget that touch, and he knew it.  
“Maybe now would be a good time to eat and collect our thoughts...” June suggested.  
Gary realized he had come to a stop and not even known it. Looking to June, he nodded. “Yeah.”  
June nodded with a warm smile. “Yeah.”  
Gary scooped his Poke Balls into his hands.  
“And this will be the first time we all eat together,” June added. “Last night you were barely at Prof. Cozmo’s place. Until you snuck in and went to sleep.”  
“I wasn’t in the mood,” Gary muttered, and tossed his Poke Balls into the air.  
“Meleoooon!” Charmeleon stretched and looked to Gary.  
“Prrrrrriiiiiiiiime!” Primeape danced about, punching in front of himself with serious eyes.  
“Dooo!” Kingdra immediately bounced over to Gary.  
He rubbed her head with a slightly embarrassed smile for his needy Pokemon.  
“Toooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyy!” Baltoy spun about in the woods.  
“Bell! Bell! Bell!” Weepinbell bobbed in place.  
“Tyrogue!” Tyrogue appeared, and his eyes automatically went to Primeape. He adjusted his yellow scarf around his neck.  
“I understand, Gary,” June nodded, and sent out her ten Pokemon.  
Ampharos appeared and called out pleasantly.  
“Bliiiiitzle!” Blitzle hit the floor with his hooves.  
“Veeeeeeee!” Eevee stretched out her body, her tail wagging high.  
“Pika Pi!” Pikachu was a beaming ray of sunshine, delighted to be out.  
Lanturn called out with the others.  
Electivire appeared and sat down, crossing his legs and leering at Gary’s Pokemon.  
“Maneeeeeeec!” Manectric stretched out her hind paws and yawned.  
Rotom zipped around Magneton, who didn’t react aside from moving its eyes to watch it.  
“Galvantulaaaaaa!” Galvantula rocked her body back and forth, which caused Gary to shudder.  
Gary and June started setting bowls up for their Pokemon to eat from. Gary got four bowls set at first, June managing two in the moment.  
“TYYYYYYYY!!”  
“TIVIIIIIIRRRE!!”  
Both Electivire and Tyrogue leaped at each other, both colliding with Electivire using Quick Attack and Tyrogue using Bullet Punch.  
Tyrogue was thrown back and slid on his back.  
Electivire landed easily on his feet and snickered.  
Tyrogue got to his feet and sneered, and Gary noticed his Pokemon had larger muscles.  
Gary’s eyes widened.  
Tyrogue followed up by flying at Electivire with High Jump Kick.  
“VIRE!” Electivire stood tall and took the hit, but was taken by surprise as he was taken down.  
“TYROGUE! CUT IT OUT!” Gary barked.  
“ELECTIVIRE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” June joined in.  
Tyrogue jumped in for another High Jump Kick.  
Electivire leaped over the move, Tyrogue crashing to the ground and injuring himself badly. Electivire, still in the air, came down upon Tyrogue with a sparking fist and delivered a Thunder Punch.  
“ROOOOOOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue was knocked forward and slid on his front.  
“Tyrogue, that’s enough!” Gary ordered.  
“ElectiVIRE!!” Electivire charged forward, his body outlined in white, and reached for Tyrogue with Strength.  
Tyrogue held out his hands and his body was outlined in light red.  
Electivire met with the Counter and both Pokemon were forced back, each one hitting the ground painfully. At once, they each leaped back up and ran for each other, Tyrogue outlined in red, Electivire in white, and they grappled with the other with Strength.  
Electivire bent his knees, gaining leverage, and tossed Tyrogue into the air.  
Tyrogue wailed out as he was flung upward.  
“ELECTIVIRE!!” The balls on Electivire’s horns lit up first, and then his entire body, and the Pokemon sent a large bolt upward, hitting Tyrogue with Thunder.  
“ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE!!!” Tyrogue dropped like a weight in front of Electivire.  
“Vire,” Electivire smirked down at his opponent.  
“You’re nothing but a bully!” June screamed at her Pokemon, stepping up to him. “That was hardly a battle! You have a Trainer! Tyrogue has one, too! If you both aren’t-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” June was hit with a Thunderbolt and forced down, her body sparking and her hair reaching high.  
All the Pokemon, June and Gary’s, gasped.  
June’s Pokemon got closer to their stunned Trainer.  
Gary leaped back, stunned by Electivire’s action. “WHOA! Electivire!”  
Electivire shot his eyes to Gary.  
Gary bared his teeth, expecting a bolt of lightning as well.  
“Electivire...” Electivire prepared yet another Thunder.  
Gary took a few steps back. “Wait!” he frowned.  
“RRRRROGUE!!” Tyrogue soared into Electivire’s back with Bullet Punch, Electivire whining out painfully.  
Swiftly, he twisted around and reached out to grab Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue was ready, leaping into the air and around the large hands of Electivire. Landing, he jumped at Electivire with Tackle, toppling the brute over.  
“Tyrogue’s Bulk Up is coming in handy,” June noted, sitting up, a disapproving look on her face.  
Electivire’s fists burst into flames and he swung at Tyrogue, but Tyrogue ducked, jumped, and maneuvered around the blows!  
Tyrogue came to a stop and crossed his arms in front of his chest, using Counter again.  
Electivire socked Tyrogue with Fire Punch, and both Pokemon were dropped instantly.  
Electivire groaned, but he was quick to return standing.  
Tyrogue remained still.  
Gary grabbed Tyrogue’s Poke Ball. “RETURN!” His furious eyes were now on June.  
June also had Electivire’s Poke Ball in her hand, holding it out to return him. Her eyes were on her Pokemon.  
Electivire grunted as he was called back.  
Tyrogue’s feet went over his head as he tumbled out of the way of the red beam calling him back!  
“Tyrogue?!” Gary was shocked.  
“Hey!!” June cried as Electivire popped out of his Poke Ball in a white beam. “Electivire!!”  
Electivire flexed his arms and then used Thunder again!  
June was howling, electrified by the impact, and she hit the ground once more, her body twitching and sparking.  
June’s Pokemon held themselves back while June was being hit, but once the blast was done, they got closer to her, scared and sad looks on their faces.  
Electivire focused his eyes on Tyrogue.  
“TYROGUE!” Gary held out the Poke Ball again.  
Tyrogue leaped over the beam, tumbling on the ground and standing up as he faced Electivire, smiling proudly.  
Electivire flew into Tyrogue with Quick Attack.  
Tyrogue moaned after being dropped. After a moment, he sat up and shook his head, glaring at his opponent.  
“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeleeeeeeeect,” Electivire charged up for another Thunder!  
Tyrogue stayed perfectly still.  
“TYROGUE!!” Gary called out.  
Electivire used Thunder and blasted at Tyrogue!  
Gary covered his eyes with his arm, turning away from the bright flashing. Once the sound of the Electricity was gone, he looked back. “HEY!” Gary couldn’t believe his eyes. “Tyrogue!”  
Tyrogue was gone!  
“Lectivire? Electivire?” Electivire was just as confused, looking from side to side.  
June was looking at where the two Pokemon were battling in disbelief.  
June and Gary’s other Pokemon also looked perplexed by what had just happened.  
“TYROOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue appeared from behind Electivire, zooming right into him with High Jump Kick!  
Electivire shot forward like a bullet and collided with a distant tree.  
Ampharos, Eevee, Pikachu, Lanturn, Blitzle, and Rotom all seemed thrilled with this moment of Electivire being overtaken.  
Tyrogue fell onto one knee and lowered his head, breathing heavy. “Rogue... Rogue... Ty...”  
Electivire stood up and looked back at Tyrogue. His entire body then turned to the Baby Pokemon.  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!!” Gary ran to his Pokemon. “THAT’S IT!! CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!!” Gary got to his Pokemon and reached out to touch him. “Tyrogue, please stop.”  
Ignoring Gary, Tyrogue got up and instantly ran past him, to Electivire.  
“TYROGUE!!” Gary was furious now. He’s disobeying me?  
“Electivire!” June was in no shape to return Electivire, still unable to fully control her body after being zapped by her Pokemon.  
To Gary’s, June’s, everyone except Electivire’s, surprise, Tyrogue stopped at Electivire and extended an open palm!  
Electivire also held out a large hand.  
Both Pokemon shook hands!  
June, Gary, and all of their Pokemon watched this with wide jaws, bulging eyes, and outright shock.  
The two fighters released hands and Electivire held out a fist. “Tivire,” Electivire smiled.  
“Tyro-oooooooooogue!!” Tyrogue bumped fists with Electivire, only to be electrified by him! He fell over.  
“Tivire Vire Vire!” Electivire laughed.  
“Tyrogue... Ty...” Tyrogue managed a weak laugh.  
Confused, Gary could only decide to turn to June.  
She was sitting up, her hair a ridiculous, Einstein-looking mess, a weak, displeased look on her face as she eyed the two Pokemon. She turned to Gary and they both just stared at each other, unsure of how to take the situation.  
“I guess... we have a rivalry going between Electivire and Tyrogue?” Gary began.  
June merely shook her head. “I-I-I-I-I d-d-don’t understand,” June stammered, her body sparking more. “E-E-Electivire never accepts a rival. I’ve n-n-never s-s-s-s-s-s-seen him this... p-p-p-p-pleasant with others since he was an Electabuzz.”  
“Maybe we’re on a right path,” Gary smiled at his friend.  
“Oh, that’d be so nice,” June sighed, smiling back. “Maybe there’s hope after all.”  
Gary opened his mouth to respond positively. But it closed, his smile vanishing. Except for my sister, he thought. I really had her.

“My... brother?” Melissa had croaked out. She let out a laugh. “Gary!” She smiled for only a second, finally seeming to notice the commotion going on as she looked behind her and back to Gary. “Gary, they’re here!” Terror was now on her face.

Gary blinked, tears falling from his face. My Melissa... He fell to his knees right after and covered his face, no longer concerned with any Pokemon rivalry or battle. No longer interested in his Pokemon journey.  
“Gary!” June’s footsteps were heard through the grass.  
Other footsteps were heard by Gary as well. But he didn’t care about a single one of them.  
He had recently lost his sister in broad daylight.  
And as if that wasn’t bad enough.  
He’d soon have to reach the next city.  
And call his mother.  
To fully explain a situation she knew so little about.  
To fully explain a situation he knew so little about.


	7. Eye Of The Tyrogue

Lanturn, Pikachu, Blitzle, Eevee, Ampharos, Manectric, and Galvantula were eating relatively quietly, watching the two Pokemon cautiously.  
Rotom and Magneton hovered above, bobbing without a sound, also watching.  
Charmeleon, Weepinbell, and Kingdra were eating away, Baltoy standing by them, all eyes on the attractions.  
Primeape was already finished, growling lowly as he eyed what was important to him.  
June sipped on her tea she had prepared by the fire in front of them, lowering the cup down and staring past the flames, toward the two Pokemon.  
As long as they don’t fight, it’s a win, Gary thought, eating a bag of candy. We can work on stopping them from intimidating each other another time. As long as they don’t fight...  
Tyrogue shoveled food into his mouth even though it was still stuffed with previous food, and chewed for a moment before tossing in more.  
Electivire filled his mouth with food and chewed, swallowing shortly after and then refilling it.  
Both Tyrogue and Electivire kept their eyes on each other the entire time they noisily ate.  
Insects sounded from all directions.  
Other than those sources, it was kind of quiet.  
Several minutes of awkwardness clogged the air.  
It was unclear to June or Gary who stood up first, but Tyrogue and Electivire were now on their feet, both chewing on what was in their mouths. They swallowed together and then smirked at each other, flashing their teeth.  
Tyrogue grabbed at his yellow scarf and adjusted it around his neck. And then, “TYYYYYYYYYYYY!!” Tyrogue leaped at Electivire.  
“VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!” Electivire jumped at Tyrogue.  
All the Pokemon backed up, clearing some space.  
“NO!” Gary barked.  
“Electivire, stop it!” June insisted.  
Tyrogue’s body was outlined in red as he reached out.  
Electivire slugged him with Thunder Punch, getting rid of the red glow and dropping Tyrogue.  
“Tyrogue...” Tyrogue was on his hands and knees, shaking his head. He stood up and crossed his arms in front of him, glowing light red.  
Still in the air, Electivire’s horns sparked, and then his entire body, and he zapped Tyrogue with Thunder!  
Tyrogue screamed out from the blast, his Counter having no effect against a Special Attack move. His body sparked, now Paralyzed, and he leered at Electivire.  
Electivire finally landed and grinned at his opponent. His horns sparked again and he sent out another jolt.  
“WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” June was dropped by Thunderbolt, also dropping her cup and spoon, spilling her tea. “O-o-ouch?” June shivered, her hair outstretched like her arms and legs.  
“Whoa! What was that about?” Gary glared at Electivire.  
“TYROGUE!” Tyrogue leaped at Electivire with High Jump Kick.  
“Electivire!” Electivire simply reached out one hand to grab at Tyrogue. “Vire!” His entire arm was forced back by the impact of the kick and he grabbed his wrist. He looked in surprise at Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue landed, his back to Electivire, and he looked back at him with hardened eyes.  
Electivire nodded. “Electiviiiiire!” He flexed his arms.  
Tyrogue turned his body to him.  
Both Pokemon immediately shot at each other, one with Bullet Punch, the other with Thunder Punch!  
Tyrogue flew back from the power of Electivire, Electivire continuing to plow through. He slid on his back and opened his eyes, his mouth wide open in shock.  
Electivire was still moving through the air with his sparking fist. The Electric energy around it vanished and he reached out with his other hand to grab at Tyrogue as his body started to glow white for Strength.  
Tyrogue held out his hands as his body glowed light red.  
Electivire grabbed Tyrogue but was thrown back hard from Counter!  
Tyrogue tumbled several feet but stopped as his fingers dug at the ground.  
Electivire’s back slammed into a tree and he slid down it. He used his powerful, large hand to get back up and shook his head.  
Tyrogue charged forward with Tackle.  
Electivire glowed white for Strength and stomped slowly towards Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue leaped forward, his arms reaching out.  
Electivire opened his arms and embraced Tyrogue! As Tyrogue slammed into Electivire’s stomach, the Electric type wrapped his arms around Tyrogue, as if in a hug. But his arms tightened, and it was quickly seen that this wasn’t a hug, but a display of Strength attack! “VIRE!!” Electivire made a quick twist at the waist and opened his arms, slamming Tyrogue into the ground.  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!” Gary ran up to Electivire and right past him, to his Baby Pokemon. He was stopped short, being yanked back by the shoulder. “HEY!” Gary reached out to Tyrogue as he was pulled backwards through the air by Electivire! He soared high and wailed, squirming and kicking out as he came back down hard. He sprawled out flat on his back, his eyes closed tight, his body aching. “Ooooooooohhh,” Gary groaned, turning over. “Tyrogue.” He squinted to see what was happening with his Pokemon.  
Tyrogue was on his knees, looking up at Electivire.  
Electivire looked so imposing, towering over Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue was also smiling!  
June was on her knees and holding herself up by one arm, her hair looking crazy.  
Tyrogue got to his feet, and both Pokemon extended a fist to each other.  
“ROOOOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue was zapped by Thunder Punch and fell over to his back.  
Gary gasped and crawled towards his Pokemon. “Tyrogue! Come back right now!” He held out his Poke Ball and- “OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!”  
Tyrogue was now on his feet, but not before having punched Gary right in his face!  
Gary was on his back again instantly.  
“Tyrogue?” Tyrogue stared at Gary with wide eyes. “TY-!”  
“MEEEEEEEL!!!” Charmeleon roared, attacking Tyrogue with Flamethrower.  
“PRIIIIIIIIME!!!!” Primeape was in the air swinging punches as he came for Tyrogue.  
“DOOOOOO!!!” Kingdra used Hydro Pump.  
“BELL!!” Weepinbell swung out with Vine Whip.  
“Baltoy!” Baltoy didn’t seem to be attacking, just spinning wildly in place.  
“VIIIIIRE!!” Electivire’s eyes glowed blue as he stepped in front of Tyrogue.  
Hydro Pump and Flamethrower were outlined in blue and turned in midair, about to hit Electivire, but instead collided with each other, both moves becoming white fog!  
Vine Whip was then outlined in blue and wrapped around Primeape until he was no longer even visible! Primeape and the vine holding him dropped, Weepinbell watching in disbelief.  
Electivire crossed his arms, his serious eyes on Gary’s Pokemon. “Virrrre...” he growled.  
Holding his throbbing, swollen face, Gary sat up, feeling disoriented. “Guys!” he tried. “Everybody!” He stood up and took a few steps forward.  
Electivire whipped around to face him, growling.  
Weepinbell’s vine released itself from Primeape.  
Primeape and Charmeleon were the first to move, leaping high and heading for June’s powerful Pokemon.  
Charmeleon’s claws glowed white.  
Electivire’s horns sparked, followed by his body.  
Surprisingly, both Primeape and Charmeleon’s eyes widened. They both wailed out, their arms and legs flailing to keep themselves back in vain, knowing what was coming.  
Lines of Thunder created by Electivire blasted much of the area.  
The screams were loud, and they were many.  
Charmeleon and Primeape fell hard.  
Kingdra cowared, looking away from the blast.  
Weepinbell and Eevee tried getting away but were caught in the streams of Electricity.  
Baltoy spun and twirled its way from the dancing bolts like it was a game.   
Rotom and Magneton flinched against the blast, but otherwise seemed to take the attack well enough compared to Pikachu, Galvantula, Ampharos, and Manectric who were all howling in pain.  
Blitzle and Lanturn merely frowned at Electivire, unaffected due to their Abilities.  
June and Gary were also given a dose of Electivire’s power.  
When the move ended, the area was filled with pained groans from people and Pokemon alike.  
“Tyrogue!” Tyrogue ran up to Gary and stared down at him. “Tyrogue!” He extended a hand.  
Gary couldn’t react, stuck to the ground, feeling unable to move, his breathing even feeling like it was controlled by some external force that wanted to toy with how much oxygen he could get, changing it every inhale and every exhale. “Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-at was the punch f-for, tho-o-ough?” he stammered.  
“Tyrogue! Tyrogue!” He shook his head wildly, holding out his hands. “Tyrogue! Tyrogue Tyrogue! Tyrogue!”  
June mumbled something, but was incapable of speaking clearly.  
Tyrogue pulled Gary’s arm around his shoulder and hoisted him up a bit. A majority of Gary’s body still on the ground, Tyrogue dragged him over to a tree and sat him up against the trunk. “Tyrogue.” He reached up and pressed lightly underneath Gary’s left eye.  
“Aaaaahh...” Gary gasped and managed to push Tyrogue back. “My face... Come on.”  
Tyrogue looked sorrowful and backed up a little.  
“It was an accident...” June sighed.  
Gary turned to her.  
She was shakily getting to her feet, her knees practically knocking into each other repeatedly. Her arms were outstretched at her sides. She was looking at the ground, but talking to Gary. “Tyrogue didn’t mean to hit you like that.”  
Gary nodded, exhaling sharply through his nose. “Figured.” His mouth opened and he took in a deep breath, then closed his mouth, exhaling through his nose again.  
The familiar sound of a Pokemon being recalled to its Poke Ball came with Electivire being retreated, glowing in red light.  
“Think it’s time to call it a night,” June suggested, moving to her large black duffel bag and placing Electivire’s Poke Ball inside. She scooped up more Poke Balls and returned more Pokemon while Gary did the same with his.  
Once all the Pokemon were gone, the area cleaned up, Gary and June were all alone, avoiding eye contact.  
“It’s bleeding,” June brought up.  
“Huh?”  
“Your eye. Where you were hit.”  
“Oh...” Gary reactively reached up a hand but then put it down, not wanting to touch it.  
June went in her bag and came out shortly with a white rag. She walked over shakily to Gary and knelt by him, and then pressed the rag under his left eye.  
Gary grabbed it in his left hand and held it there, but June didn’t let go. He moved his head noticeably to let June know he had it under control before she finally moved away. “So, you couldn’t tell my Dimensia Badge was a Pokemon, huh?” Gary spoke.  
June turned back to him, unsure of how to respond. The answer was simple, but just how angry was Gary at her for this?  
“Crazy, isn’t it?” Gary continued. “Four Badges to go, not three. With only a few more months left to the League. I guess the pressure is on. And we’re still a bit away from Dark City. Another day or so.”  
June nodded.  
“Let’s call it a night and try and get through by tomorrow perhaps.”  
June smiled. “Sleep sounds good. Tomorrow we can plan ourselves better.”  
Gary removed the rag and stared at the lightly bloodied middle. With a sigh, he gripped the rag in his hand and crawled over to his set up sleeping bag, getting in. He turned his back to June and curled up, resting his face against the rag he put on his pillow, and then closed his eyes.  
June poured water over the fire.

*

Tyrogue shoveled food into his mouth even though it was still stuffed with previous food, and chewed for a moment before tossing in more.  
Electivire filled his mouth with food and chewed, swallowing shortly after and then refilling it.  
Both Tyrogue and Electivire kept their eyes on each other the entire time they noisily ate.  
Insects sounded from all directions.  
Other than those sources, it was kind of quiet.  
Several minutes of awkwardness clogged the air.  
It was unclear to June or Gary who stood up first, but Tyrogue and Electivire were now on their feet, both chewing on what was in their mouths. They swallowed together and then smirked at each other, flashing their teeth.  
Tyrogue grabbed at his yellow scarf and adjusted it around his neck.  
“Here we go!” Gary accidentally dropped his snack bar as he leaped to his feet, but he didn’t care.  
“Electivire, hold on!” June also stood up, more carefully than Gary to not spill her cup of tea.  
Both Trainers eyed each other.  
“Tyrogue, use Bulk Up!” Gary ordered.  
“Electivire, Thunder Punch, now!” June instructed.  
Tyrogue’s body was outlined in crimson and he flexed his arms, the muscles on them bulging out.  
Electivire connected with Thunder Punch!  
“It worked?” Gary exclaimed.  
“It worked!” June gasped.  
Tyrogue was tossed back, landing on his back. He groaned but got up.  
“Tyrogue, hang strong!” Gary called.  
Tyrogue looked back at Gary with a solemn face and nodded. “Rogue!”  
“Now let’s use Bulk Up again!”  
Tyrogue repeated the move, his muscles increasing even further.  
“Electivire-!” June was interrupted as her Pokemon ran forward, his body outlined in white. He reached out and grabbed at Tyrogue’s shoulders and hoisted the little buff Pokemon into the air!  
Tyrogue struggled in the grip of Electivire, but even after his Bulk Ups, he wasn’t able to get free.  
Electivire released one shoulder, releasing the other one only when punching Tyrogue in the face!  
Tyrogue grunted as he flew through the air, landing hard.  
“Tyrogue, get up, man!” Gary urged. “Use Bulk Up once more! Let’s power up and deliver a worthy blow!”  
Tyrogue grabbed the ground with one hand and propped himself up on that arm, squinting at Electivire.  
Electivire laughed lightly.  
“Electivire, I want you to use Thunder Punch!” June tried.  
Electivire leaped forward with Thunder Punch, socking Tyrogue before he could get up.  
“He listened again!” Gary smiled at June.  
June’s sad face rid Gary of his joy for her as she shook her head. “He moved before I even finished... He’s not listening to me.”  
Tyrogue used Bulk Up while being down and used the added power to strengthen himself to get up.  
“Tyrogue, you’re a lot stronger now! We can take and deliver! Show him that High Jump Kick and really make it count!”  
“Rogue!!” Tyrogue soared for Electivire with the powered up move.  
Electivire extended his broad hands out. “Vire!!” Electivire’s hands were forced back into his chest and the Pokemon stumbled back several feet.  
“YEAH! Tyrogue, another High Jump Kick!”  
“Electivire, please! Go for Ice Punch this time!”  
Gary held his tongue, ready to tell Tyrogue to look out, but unsure if Electivire would even listen.  
Electivire’s body was outlined in white and he bent his knees and arms, preparing to catch Tyrogue.  
“TYROGUE!” Gary shouted. “It’s a trap!”  
It was too late.  
Tyrogue landed the hit, right in Electivire’s stomach.  
Electivire took the blow but followed up by forcing his open palms into Tyrogue and forcing him into the ground with Strength, a huge crater engulfing the little guy. He stared down at the worn out opponent with a big, toothy grin.  
“Tyrogue, High Jump Kick right up!” Gary pushed on.  
“RRRROGUE!!” Tyrogue soared right out of the hole created for him and kneed Electivire in the face!  
“VIIIIIIIII!!” Electivire was actually toppled over this time!  
Bulk Up, or keep going in? Gary pondered for a second.  
Electivire hopped back up and flexed his arms.  
“Bullet Punch!”  
Tyrogue zipped forward, catching Electivire right in the cheek before he could make another move.  
Electivire groaned from the punch but held his footing.  
“Now let’s try that Foresight!”  
Tyrogue’s eyes glowed yellow for a moment before returning back to normal.  
“LECTIVIIIIIIIIRE!!” Electivire zapped the area with Thunder.  
Tyrogue looked in various directions; right, left, up, all around, and followed each glance by running, bouncing, jumping, rolling out of the way of various bolts from Thunder!  
June gasped, her hands to her cheeks, smiling. “Look at that! His Foresight is just wonderful!”  
Electivire bared his teeth, growling. He let out a snarl and used Thunder yet again, only this time, while jolts came after Tyrogue, June also shrieked as she was hit!  
She dropped to her knees, and then to her face, smoke rising from her body. “Oowwww...” she croaked.  
“JUNE!” Gary couldn’t believe it! He growled and turned to Electivire.  
Tyrogue had managed around a number of bolts, and then one last bolt caught him. He was forced to his knees from the zap.  
“Electivire!” Electivire called out.  
“Tyrogue, hang in there! You’ve got the stamina!” Gary insisted. He took in a deep breath, pausing on his next words. “You can beat this thing! If anyone has got this, Tyrogue, you do!”  
Tyrogue’s head lowered and he let out a sigh. His head then came up quickly, smiling bravely.  
“Alright, Tyrogue!” Gary congratulated his Pokemon.  
Tyrogue got to his feet and moved side to side, bouncing to a rhythm.  
Electivire was not pleased, hardened eyes on his opponent. But he nodded.  
Tyrogue swung a couple of punches at the air.  
Electivire then stormed forward.  
“Tyrogue, hold steady!”  
Tyrogue tightened his eyes and waited as Electivire got closer.  
Electivire bared his teeth, only a few feet away.  
“Counter!”  
Electivire stopped at Tyrogue, pulling back his foot and swinging out.  
Tyrogue’s body was outlined in light red and he grunted on impact, dropping to his knees and grabbing painfully at where he was Low Kicked.  
Electivire was flung backwards.  
June finally rose her face from the ground and stared in shock at her Pokemon lying facedown. “Elec-!”  
Electivire shoved his palms into the ground and rose to his feet. He was beaming fresh, looking strong and raring for more.  
Tyrogue nodded expectantly, and though it seemed more of a struggle for him to stand, he remained up.  
Electivire slammed into Tyrogue with Quick Attack.  
Tyrogue was injured from that and remained down.  
“Tyrogue?” Gary frowned. “Get up! Get up now! Send it right back! High Jump Kick!”  
Tyrogue coughed and looked up at Electivire and he stood up once more.  
Electivire growled and sent a strong Thunder his way.  
“Tyrogue!” Gary hesitated.  
Tyrogue was hit, his body levitating as he took the blast.  
Gary closed his eyes, knowing he had cost Tyrogue that hit, and with that, the battle. Damn it, he thought.  
“Vire?”  
“Huh?”  
Gary’s eyes opened, and then further widened.  
Tyrogue, his buff arms shaking, was pushing himself up! His head down, he stood again!  
“No way!” Gary smiled, laughing a little. “He’s got that spirit!”  
“But...” June stopped, unable to find further words.  
Electivire grinned and punched his fists together, each hit creating sparks.  
At once, both Pokemon charged for each other!  
“Tyrogue! I didn’t give you an order!” Gary yelled.  
“No! Please, Electivire! Enough!” June pleaded.  
Both Pokemon stopped in front of each other, breathing hard, leering.  
Electivire held out a fist to Tyrogue, but didn’t strike.  
Tyrogue smirked and reached out a fist to touch Electivire’s. “ROOOOOOOOOOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue was electrified and fell over, hit by Thunder Punch.  
“Tyrogue!!” Gary ran to his Pokemon.  
“Electivire, enough!” June sounded fed up as she returned her Pokemon. “Gary, I’m so sorry!”  
Gary knelt by Tyrogue. Staring at him mournfully, he said, “But, why?” He looked at June. “This isn’t the first time Electivire pulled that crap.”  
“Gary, I’m so sorry for that,” June apologized. “I don’t know what else to say.” She sighed sadly.  
Gary shook his head. “Not your fault. It’s just weird. After all that battling, Electivire could at least end the match a little less sleazy.”  
June, still on her hands and knees, lowered her head. “I know.”  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
“Tyrogue listens just fine to you,” June mentioned. “I’ll be honest. I had hoped Tyrogue was just as rogue as Electivire. Maybe, if so, you could have shown me how to work over Electivire. Since I can’t figure this out on my own...”  
“June...” Gary couldn’t respond to this, feeling pity for her.  
“You’re so great at being a Pokemon Trainer. What am I? I just need help with him... I’m truly no good at this.”  
“June, Pokemon training was never going to be easy. It’s hard for so many. For everyone!”  
June remained silent, her eyes shut tight. She began to sniffle.  
“Hey, don’t cry. If you cry, your Pokemon’s just gonna think you’re a bitch.”  
June’s head shot upward at the voice that came from out of nowhere.  
Gary also whipped over to the new voice.  
Tyrogue looked over as well.  
A tall, young guy stepped out from the grass and trees. He was a much lighter complexion than Gary, but still darker than June. He had a full beard reaching up to his sideburns and a trimmed mustache despite his very young looks. His face wasn’t serious, but he wasn’t smiling, either. He was rather nonchalant, in fact. His face was also noticeably swollen and bruised. In his arms, he held a large capsule, the bottom and top yellow, the middle clear.  
Inside of this capsule was a folded beige blanket underneath a huge brown egg with a yellow spot.  
Gary got to his feet.  
June got to her feet.  
Tyrogue sat up, squinting at the new guy. “Rogue...?”  
“What’s good?” the guy nodded casually.


	8. Some Real Ish

Gary, June, and Tyrogue stared silently at the newest arrival.  
In his puffy though tight, black coat, a gray knit hat atop his head, in fit black jeans and dark gray boots, a tall guy stared at everyone while holding a clear capsule that was closed at the top and bottom with yellow caps.  
Inside was a beige blanket and a giant brown egg on it with a yellow spot.  
On the kid’s back was a large, gray camping backpack.  
Something creepy slithered from behind him and crawled around his ankles, circling his body once and ending at his knees.  
“Whoa! Dude!” Gary backed up and pointed at the creature. “There’s something on you!”  
June was also staring at it, though with interest and not panic. “It’s a Pokemon!”  
The kid looked down. “You mean my man, here? This mah nigga Salandit. You never seen one before?”  
There was silence again, the three kids staring at each other, June and Gary’s eyes wide now.  
“They’re from Alola,” the kid continued.  
Nobody spoke again.  
“Well, I see y’all don’t talk much. See y’all.” The tall stranger turned his back on them.  
“Where did you say?” Gary questioned.  
The guy stopped and turned around. “Salandit? Alola. It’s real far from here.”  
The thing on the kid’s pants was fairly large and had a bulky build.  
Gary took out his Pokedex.  
Salandit. The Toxic Lizard Pokemon. It burns its body fluids to release a dizzying gas or flame from its body that also has a hypnotizing effect on bugs. Only females can also release an alluring pheromone that makes males of any species susceptible.  
Gary’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the revolving, 3D image of Salandit from his Pokedex. He then squinted at the Salandit on the legs of the stranger. His eyes then went back to his Pokedex before again returning to the kid’s Pokemon. “Your Salandit! Why is it so big?”  
Whereas Gary’s Pokedex displayed a slim lizard, the one the kid had had muscles! It was also larger and longer.  
“‘Cause fuck these hoes, ya heard?” the kid smiled with his bruised face, one eye surrounded in a black circle, small scars and scratches spread about. “This my partner for a reason. We both been heartbroken by these hoes out here, giving our all to make sure these bitches are taken care of, and all we get is taken advantage of in return.”  
Gary and June had wide eyes again as they listened to him, unable to respond.  
“I found this guy delivering a bunch of food, bugs and shit, through a volcano. But he was skinny as fuck and looked half dead, so I followed him, wondering how could a Pokemon with so much food be looking so unhealthy,” the young guy told Gary and June. “Turns out he was taking the food over to a Salazzle, the evolved form only the female Salandit reaches. And she was surrounded by a bunch of male Salandit, all looking sick as fuck and starving. This bitch Salazzle was already eating from a mountain of food, not sharing one bit! Then, this Salandit gave her all his food, and she just ate in front of them all as they watched, smiling like they was hypnotized! Suddenly, for no reason, she just starts beatin’ down this Salandit with her tail! My man was helpless! I had to do something. I jumped in with my Elekid to stop them, but we were outnumbered by the other hypnotized Salandit controlled by Salazzle. The good news is, we got this Salandit out of there and took off. That bitch even tried to spray me and Elekid with her poison and control us. Fuck outta here.”  
June and Gary were silent, not believing their ears, the story, and the brashness of this kid. They certainly weren’t used to such constant, strong language.  
“Um, that’s really great of you,” Gary stated.  
“Yeah,” the new guy nodded. “Well, he was pretty heartbroken about it once we got out of the area and got him out of his possession. We healed him at a Pokemon Center and I suggested he roll with us. I can relate to his pain. I’m on a journey myself. Just tryin’ to see what I can do for this world. How I can help people and Pokemon. I had a bad breakup with this one girl, and since then, I’ve changed, and I know it. We’re not gonna be taken advantage of again. We’re gonna be stronger than ever. That’s why, instead of being malnourished and not eating, we both eat everyday, all day. We work out. We stay healthy. We keep moving forward and leave the past behind us. We pray. We battle. You ain’t never seen a male Salandit in proper shape. They aren’t normally able to access their proper nutrients and grow. But not this nigga. This is definitely the strongest Salandit on Earth. We represetin’ out here. Hard On Thots movement. Fuck all these hoes.” He nodded confidently, yet awkwardly.  
June and Gary had no words for him.  
“Y’all don’t talk a lot, huh?” the guy mentioned.  
Gary’s mouth hung open to say something, but no sound came out.  
June was just as silent, mouth closed.  
Ish looked Gary over, and then June, and then Tyrogue. He nudged his head at him. “Lemme guess, y’all are Pokemon Trainers?”  
The two young Trainers nodded.  
“You have other Pokemon, too, you said,” Gary spoke up. “So I guess you’re one, too.”  
“I’m in school right now.”  
“Oh. So, what’s your name?”  
“Yishmael, but everyone just calls me Ish. Who are you two?”  
“Gary.”  
“June.”  
“Nice to meet y’all. Y’all must have been training.” He turned to June. “I guess you have a disobedient Pokemon.”  
June lowered her head and sighed. “I d-do,” she flinched, her body sparking once.  
“Your Pokemon is type impressive, Gary. A Baby holding it down against a fully evolved Pokemon like that? That’s gangsta.”  
Gary couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks,” he nodded.  
“Like I was saying, if you act soft in front of your Pokemon and start crying, you can’t expect it to listen to you,” Ish told June. “You gotta show him you’re tough. He’s fully evolved. He wants a fully evolved Trainer.”  
June’s eyes widened at this.  
Gary’s did as well. That does make some sense... he thought.  
“If you act like a hoe, he jus’ gon’ treat you like a hoe,” Ish went on.  
“Excuse me??” June gasped.  
Gary’s mouth hung open in disbelief. This guy sure has no filter, he thought.  
Ish shrugged. “I’m just being honest. If you wanna be a Pokemon Master, you gotta be just as hard as any Pokemon is gonna be. You gotta toughen up. How many Badges do you have?”  
“I’m not competing in the League,” June huffed. “And you have some-”  
“Oh, good,” Ish interrupted. “So you just raise Pokemon. I was gonna say you need to toughen up or don’t even bother collecting Badges. You’ll only get swept in the League.”  
“HEY!” June was furious now. “I’m a previous Gym Leader, thank you very much!!”  
“Lemme guess: you got fired.”  
June’s face was raging red, looking ready to eat Ish’s sore looking face off! “I QUIT ON MY OWN TERMS!!”  
“Then why are you yelling at me? Why are you so mad?”  
“BECAUSE YOU’RE JUST BEING RUDE!!”  
“I’m just being honest. I don’t like lying.”  
“There’s honesty and there’s rude!”’  
“Hey, come on now, guys.” Gary stepped between them. “Let’s all just chill.” He turned to Ish. “Come on, man. There’s no need to talk to someone like that that you don’t even know. You don’t know her backstory. There’s a lot going on with them two, okay?”  
Ish nodded. “Aight, my bad. You’re right. I don’t really know enough to be talking. But it’s just my point of view. My perspective.”  
“Well, from my perspective, I’m saying you should chill. That’s all, dude.”  
Ish nodded. “I respect that.” He turned to June. “Hey, I’m sorry June.” He shifted his capsule into one arm and held out his free hand.  
June was still red and livid, leering at his hand as if lasers would shoot out and burn it. Eventually, she did reach out and shake it for a second before pulling away sharply and crossing her arms over her chest.  
“So, where are you two headed from here?” Ish asked.  
“We were on our way to Dark City to face Cleopatra, the Dark type Gym Leader,” Gary responded to him.  
“So y’all were practicing beforehand,” Ish assumed.  
“Not quite. The last time our Pokemon ate, a fight broke out with those two, so this time, we fed the other guys first, and those two separately.”  
Ish nodded. “Smart.”  
Everyone turned to Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue’s bulged muscles from the Bulk Ups were gone, the battle over. He stood looking fairly well, though a bit dirty and scuffed.  
“I’m on my way there, too, since it’s the closest town.”  
When Ish didn’t explain further, Gary questioned, “Why?”  
“I’ve got this injured Metapod and I need to make sure he’s okay.” He held out a Poke Ball. “I found it yesterday being Pecked on by a bunch of Spearow. I think he’s been injured real bad, so I want to be sure he’ll make it through.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Ish,” June said softly. “Metapod shells are supposed to be really hard, though.”  
“And so are the beaks of a vicious Pokemon like Spearow. You’d be surprised how much damage could be done to a Pokemon like Metapod, even inside of that hard shell they’ve got.”  
“Well, then I guess we can all travel together there,” Gary offered.  
“Fine by me,” Ish shrugged. “How many Badges do you have?”  
“Five.”  
“Oh, not bad, not bad,” Ish nodded with approval.  
Gary’s eyes suddenly widened. He turned and saw June staring at him, confirming what he had just said. He turned back to Ish. “I mean four...”  
“So it’s four?”  
“Long story, but yeah, I only have four Badges... But I’ll get my fifth at Dark City.”  
“What happened? Did you get robbed for a Badge?”  
“Not at all. I just thought I had one, but I didn’t,” Gary spoke quickly, impatiently. “Again, long story. I’m at four Badges.”  
“Aight. Well, I know the League is coming in like four months or something so you should hurry up if you only have four Badges.”  
“I know, I know. Dark City is still about a day away from here.” Gary looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. A day away, he thought. A day before I continue on this journey. One more day until I proceed where Melissa left off before being murdered in front of me while I did absolutely nothing to stop it.

The hair atop the creature reached out on its own, coated in sparking, blue electricity, and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.

He let out his breath. What am I doing...? Can I really just continue on? I can never speak to my mom again. It’s over.  
“What’s in the Egg?”  
Gary turned to see June eyeing the object in Ish’s hands.  
Salandit looked up at the object in the capsule.  
“It’s a Bonsly Egg,” Ish answered. “I’m taking care of it.”  
“How kind of you,” June smiled.  
“Yeah, that’s cool,” Gary added. “You’re lucky to have a Pokemon Egg. How’d you get it?”  
“I work-”  
A familiar sound cut off Ish and the three kids turned.  
“Electivire!!”  
“Tyrogue!”  
Electivire and Tyrogue were facing each other, looking raring to go!  
“Hey, that’s about enough, you two!” Gary ran up to Tyrogue.  
“Tyrogue Tyrogue!” Tyrogue said sharply to Electivire.  
“Electiviiiirrrre...” Electivire growled, a sneer on his face.  
“HEY! I said to stop!” Gary reached out to grab Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue’s arm swung back and he knocked Gary in the face.  
Gary screamed out and dropped, half of his entire face throbbing. His hearing was muffled one moment, cleared for only a second, and then muffled some more. His eyes closed tight in pain and he was unable to see a thing. Voices surrounded him. When he was finally able to open his eyes, Tyrogue, June, and Ish were above him.  
June and Tyrogue looked most concerned.  
Ish seemed vaguely intrigued.  
Gary squinted at Tyrogue, blinking until his vision was finally clear. He kept his right eye closed. “Yo, what the hell, man?” he groaned angrily. “That’s both my eyes in a day!”  
Tyrogue lowered his head and backed up. “Tyrogue, Tyrogue...” he muttered.  
Gary sat up, his right cheek burning. “Damnit! Return!” He recalled Tyrogue.  
“Gary, I know you’re pretty ticked, but just for the sake of honesty, that was truly an accident...” June told him. “I could see it.”  
“Yeah, he ain’t mean to do that,” Ish added.  
Gary and June turned to Ish.  
“What?” Gary asked.  
“Huh?” June asked.  
“What? It wasn’t on purpose. He was just surprised. You could tell.” He stared back and forth at June and Gary.  
“Yeah...” June nodded at him. “You could just see it, right...?”  
“Well, yeah. How else?”  
“Well, I just mean, for me, I can read Pokemon. So I can hear what they say and communicate back with them.”  
“Whoa whoa whoa whoa.” Ish closed his eyes, his eyebrows raising, and lowered his head slightly, raising both hands. His head raised and eyes opened. “What did you just say?”  
“It sounds a little crazy, but I have an ability to speak to Pokemon,” June informed Ish. “And I can understand them, as well.”  
“You’re saying you can hear Pokemon speak to you? And that you can speak to Pokemon, and they’ll understand you back perfectly?”  
“That’s right!” June beamed.  
“I know Pokemon and humans can speak to each other, like, to give orders in battles. And I know humans and Pokemon can get the gist of each other’s words with the proper built up time and trust. Are you saying you have something deeper?”  
“It’s exactly what she has, Ish,” Gary defended her. “I’ve seen it a ton of times already. There’s no doubt in me about her claim.”  
“Hey, I’ve heard about this kind of thing actually.”  
“You have??” June gasped.  
Ish nodded. “It’s just rumors, but yeah. There’s talk of this kind of thing happening forever. But if you’re legit, then it’s the first concrete bit of proof I’ve ever seen.”  
“Well, I’m the real deal.” June’s hands went to her hips.  
“That’s really cool if so.”  
All five of them stared at each other...  
It took a while, but suddenly, June, Ish with Salandit on his jeans, and Gary all leaped back and turned to Electivire!  
Electivire leered at all of them.  
Nobody moved.  
Electivire grinned.  
June extended a hand with Electivire’s Poke Ball in it.  
Electivire’s horns sparked.  
Electivire’s entire body followed.  
The group of new friends were hit by the powerful Thunder, wailing out together. They all hit the ground and twitched uncontrollably, their bodies sparking.  
“ELECTIVIRE!!!” Electivire flexed his arms and sent electricity out everywhere. From his body, to the skies, to streaks across the ground.  
“B-BAAAAA-AAAAAACK!!!” June managed to recall Electivire. She then dropped willingly to her face and didn’t move, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
“W-w-wh-what’s up with that thing?” Ish stammered, gripping his Egg’s capsule in his arms while laying on his back.  
“N-n-n-n-no-no-no-not explaining it again,” June stuttered. “We’ll get over it.”  
“Y-y’all sure l-l-l-l-l-like y-y-your s-s-secrets,” Ish replied.

*

Gary ate at the remainder of corn kernels left on the cob he had heated up in front of the fire.  
June sipped from a cup nearly emptied of tea.  
Ish ate a Fire bacon, egg and cheese sandwich on a roll that he had delivered from an app on his phone and prayed over before eating.  
Gary and June shot him dirty looks the entire dinner.  
Gary thought it was absolutely stupid to order food when you’re on a journey, living outdoors, and having some random man on a bike track you down with GPS to deliver you a meal. He found it outright unnecessary and excessive.  
June had found it pretty intelligent but too bourgeois.   
Ish was unconcerned with what any of them thought and openly enjoyed his meal.  
Tyrogue, Charmeleon, Primeape, Weepinbell, and Kingdra were eating.  
After greeting all of Ish’s Pokemon by spinning rapidly in enclosing circles around them together, Baltoy had spun off by itself through the trees.  
June’s Pokemon had all eaten earlier and were returned before Gary’s came out.  
Eating with them all was Ish’s Elekid, Salandit, and Clefairy.  
Sitting away from everyone was Ish’s Metapod. There was a dent in the head by its bruised right eye which was covered completely by swollen skin, another dent right in its middle.  
Ish swallowed and greedily dove into another bite of his food.  
Gary tossed the cob of his food into a paper bag and stuffed the trash into his backpack.  
June, her eyes closed, finished her tea and let out a pleased sigh. Then, she looked to Ish’s and Gary’s Pokemon.  
They were still munching away, filling themselves up.  
All except for Clefairy. This one was eating a lot more slowly and kept its eyes on the starry sky above that twinkled around the brightly shining moon.  
The air was very cool, but also comfortable. Not too bad at all for this time of year.  
Four Badges to go, Gary thought amongst the noise of the Pokemon. My sister is dead. I can’t just not call my mommy. But how can I defend this journey any longer? What in Hell was that thing that took my sister? I can’t even explain what happened to her. Not really. I couldn’t even properly explain to the police what I saw. They looked at me as if I were crazy. Gary could still see that horrible, terrible face of hers. The face of what? Gary wondered.  
“Ish, is there something wrong with your Clefairy?” June asked.  
Ish dusted his hands and crumbled up his foil, tossing it into his bag. He turned to June, along with Clefairy. “Nah, she’s alright. She is sad, but she’s okay. She just misses home.”  
“Home?” Gary asked.  
“Clefairy...” Clefairy remained with a mournful face.  
“Yeah, she’s from space. The moon.”  
June and Gary stared at Ish with wide eyes.  
Ish stared right back at them. “She misses her home and wants to return there. I hope one day I can help her get back. I’d love to even see the moon. Finally meet aliens and stuff.”  
“Aliens...” Gary muttered.  
“Yup, that’d be dope.”  
“Uh huh...” Gary nodded slowly.  
“It’s crazy how people don’t think aliens exist. You’ve gotta be fucking stupid to think that in this big universe of ours, we’re the only ones who exist.”  
“Yeah, well, I mean, it is just a theory that Clefairy may come from the moon. It’s certainly not proven,” Gary retorted.  
“You can’t look at my Clefairy and tell me she don’t wanna go back to the moon,” Ish shook his head.  
Everyone turned to the Pokemon who kept eyes on the sky with such a sad, forlorn face.  
“Fairy...” Clefairy spoke softly.  
“Maybe she just wants to visit the moon, Ish,” Gary tried. “There’s no telling she’s from the moon. And as for aliens, I personally will say I absolutely do not believe in them!” Gary’s heart was basically stuttering in its rapid beating as he defended himself against Ish’s earlier comment. “The universe being so big, if anything, only confirms our being the only species in the universe. It shows our uniqueness, our special place and purpose, as I see it.”  
Ish looked at Gary thoughtfully. “Hm, interesting. Well, I definitely believe in aliens, and that Clefairy is from the moon, and it’s our goal to get her back there.”  
“Ish, you know, your Clefairy is a boy, not a girl,” June informed him.  
Ish raised one eyebrow at June. “Naaaah. Ain’t no way. How do you know?”  
“Well, remember how I said I can read Pokemon? Their genders are also an easy spot for me, too! This one is a boy.”  
Ish’s eyes could have popped as big as they got. “Wwwhhaaaaaaaaat?? Noooooooo!” He cocked his head to the side and laughed wildly.  
Gary smirked, looking at Ish as if he were crazy for erupting into such a loud, disruptive laugh.  
The Pokemon all were also staring at Ish in surprise.  
June’s mouth was open in a small, awkward smile.  
“Yyyoooooo! I’m weak! I can’t believe this! Say it ain’t so!” He went right back to laughing, tilting his head back.  
“Guess you’re really surprised, huh?” Gary asked, chuckling very lightly.  
“But, how can you tell? What is it you can see that tells you she’s a boy? Can you see his dick?”  
“NO!!” June screamed, startling everyone, a horrified look on her red face.  
Baltoy tilted hard, nearly falling over, but it maintained its balance.  
“It’s just something I can see that tells me! But it’s nothing like that!”  
“Just asking, ha ha ha ha! I just always called her a girl ‘cause she’s pink! And she just looks like a girl. I woulda never thought she was a boy! Man, that’s gay!” He went back to laughing heavily.  
Clefairy’s attention was grabbed and his cheeks puffed out as he frowned and crossed his arms.  
“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” June snapped.  
Ish shrugged. “I’m just saying, like, look at it! Pink, cute, round, fluffy. Like, this is a girl!”  
Clefairy stuck out his tongue at Ish and turned his back on him. “Fairy!”  
“Hey, that’s not nice at all! What is your problem, guy?” June sat up a lot more straight, hardened eyes and a cold sneer on Ish.  
“And his name is Cle-fairy?! Gaayyyyyyyy!” Ish laughed some more.  
“Well!” June stood up and walked over to her bag, shoving her cup inside. She grabbed the large strap and hoisted the bag up. “I’m not going to sit through your disgusting language! Gary, let’s go!”  
“I don’t think it was all that serious, June...” Gary spoke hesitantly.  
“Yeah, chill. I’m just speaking how I feel. Clefairy knows I was only kidding.”  
“No, Clefairy is hurt by your words!” June argued.  
Everyone turned to Clefairy.  
“Clefairy! Fairy!” Clefairy was smiling! He stood up and took a leap. At once, sparkles fell down like glitter from beneath his motionless wings and he continued to float gently.  
Ish reached out with one long arm and pulled in his Pokemon. They both hugged. “See? This mah nigga. He ain’t no bitch. We all survivors on my team.”  
“Clefairy, Fairy!” Clefairy nodded.  
“Huh? But...” June’s mouth hung open a bit, staring sadly at Clefairy.  
“You girls take everything too serious,” Ish told June simply. “Us guys, we talk differently than y’all do. Shit ain’t that serious for us.”  
Gary’s head went both from side to side as he also nodded in agreement. Yeah... Gary thought to himself. It is harder to talk in front of June the same as I do with Robin... Sometimes even Kiwi and Aly, as close as I am with them. It’s not the same as Rob.  
“Hmph!” June crossed her arms and turned her back on Ish.  
Gary lowered his head, snickering to himself.  
“Aight, so you’re a guy. Fine,” Ish told Clefairy. “You still my son.”  
Clefairy and Ish laughed together.  
The Pokemon had gone back to eating, Baltoy twirling while making a small circle, but its body was tilted.  
June tried to look back slowly, without drawing any attention.  
Gary was watching her.  
June had turned around completely. Confusion came over her face. She mouthed something Gary couldn’t read.  
June? Gary questioned silently. He could see that something was wrong.  
She was squinting and blinking really hard, as if she couldn’t see something in the distance.  
Gary looked at Ish and Clefairy, Ish telling him something while Clefairy nodded. He looked beyond the two, into the trees, the grass, the sky. There was nothing to see besides nature.  
Ish set Clefairy down.  
Clefairy took a huge leap, landed, and then leaped again, repeating this a couple more times, each jump a good few feet high, until he landed at his bowl of food and began to eat. Chewing his food, he raised his eyes again to the sky. After swallowing, his saddened look returned and he stopped eating.  
Gary looked back to June, who had a worried look on her face, and she finally noticed Gary staring at her. She blinked a couple of times and looked away.  
Ish had turned to her for only a second before turning to his Pokemon, and then to Gary. “Well, I’m gonna go study and then go to sleep.” He got to his feet and grunted, lifting his large backpack that also held his Egg’s capsule.  
“Salandit,” Salandit hissed and rushed forward, crawling around Ish’s legs.  
“Oh, what are you studying?” Gary asked.  
“About as much Pokemon information as I can.” Ish was moving along, collecting Elekid and Salandit’s empty bowls and putting them in his bag. “School is tough. I like to study by myself, no offense. I’ll see you in the morning.” He pulled out his phone, a Pineapple brand device, with headphones, also by Pineapple. He handed them to his Elekid.  
Elekid let out a delighted sound and took them, placing the headphones, which were shaped like the Pokemon Unown which Gary recognized but couldn’t quite get the letter or punctuation mark it was in this case, in its ears.  
Ish then turned to June and smiled. “Goodnight, June.”  
June sucked her teeth but didn’t say a word.  
Ish shrugged. “Peace, my nigga.” He reached out a hand.  
Gary got up and took Ish’s hand.  
They shook strongly, pulling away in a manner Gary wasn’t familiar with. Like a secret handshake among a certain group of friends.  
Ish then returned Metapod to its Poke Ball and walked off, Clefairy, glittery as ever, floating beside him holding his bowl of food, Elekid walking behind them, and Salandit hanging on to his Trainer.  
“Hey, Ish! I didn’t know Clefairy could... float like that!” Gary called out.  
“It’s only because the moon is out.” Ish stopped and looked back. “I told you they’re from there. Why else would they evolve with the Moon Stone?” He turned away and kept moving forward, disappearing into the trees.  
“I don’t feel well. I’m taking a walk,” June said grumpily and stomped off into the trees on her own path.  
Gary turned to his Pokemon, their bowls empty.  
Baltoy spun over to Gary and spun in place, faster than ever.  
Weepinbell hopped over and laid up against a tree trunk.  
Kingdra bounced over to Gary and shoved her head under his left arm, making him hold her.  
Charmeleon came over to Gary and sat at his right side, watching the Pokemon.  
Tyrogue got up and stretched, one hand on his hip, the other arm over his head, leaning side to side, switching arms depending on which side he leaned to.  
Primeape was watching Tyrogue eagerly, grunting impatiently.  
Tyrogue turned to Primeape and smiled. “Tyrogue! Tyrogue! Tyrogue!” He continued stretching.  
“Prime??” Primeape seemed confused by something Tyrogue had said. After a while of watching, he began to awkwardly mimic Tyrogue’s stretching, extending his legs out with him, doing squats and other warmups. Primeape began to growl and stood up straight. “PrrrrrrimeAPEAPEAPE!!” He lunged forward and swung on Tyrogue.  
“PRIMEAPE!!” Gary shouted.  
Kingdra and Charmeleon were up again.  
Weepinbell was up, too, Baltoy staying still to look.  
Tyrogue grabbed his yellow scarf with both hands, giving it a quick tug before Primeape’s fist reached out for him. Tyrogue raised his arm, pushing out against Primeape’s arm, holding back the punch. The Pig Monkey’s next blow was instant, and Tyrogue’s reaction was just as quick, raising a leg to counter the punch sent to him. Neither Pokemon missed a beat nor slowed down, swing after swing, kick after kick, in all kinds of patterns, Tyrogue either reflecting them back with his own punches or kicks, or ducking and swiveling out of the way. The hits Tyrogue did take didn’t seem to faze him much.  
One thing Gary noticed was that Tyrogue wasn’t striking back. “Primeape, I said to cut it out!! What do you think you’re doing??”  
Primeape’s eyes suddenly were lit red. He continued his onslaught of attacks.  
His Thrash attack is up, Gary realized. He’s Confused.  
Tyrogue’s eyes then closed, but he kept on blocking and dodging Primeape’s fury!  
Primeape swung, missing Tyrogue completely, and stumbled over his own feet, slamming hard into the ground, and whined out in pain.  
Tyrogue’s eyes opened in that very instant and he took advantage of the moment, delivering a High Jump Kick into Primeape’s face.  
Primeape wailed out as he slid backwards on his back. He leaped up with his red eyes and ran forward.  
Right into a tree.  
He hadn’t even been facing Tyrogue! Primeape fell to his back, unconscious.  
“Tyrogue,” Tyrogue sighed, lowering his head solemnly.  
Gary just shook his head and recalled Primeape. “That’s enough out of you.” He turned to Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue stared back at him.  
Charmeleon eyed Tyrogue with a moody look.  
Weepinbell also had his eyes on Tyrogue.  
Baltoy began to twirl ever so slowly in place, almost nervously, perhaps?  
Kingdra bounced over to Gary and began rubbing against his leg. “Dooo...”  
Gary raised an arm to pet her head, not taking his eyes off of Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue staring right back.


	9. Ish Hits The Fan

“Man, if I was them, I woulda raped Lin Lardasshian,” Ish stated bluntly.  
June and Gary’s eyes were wide, mouths dropped in horror at Ish’s words.  
Gary forced out a short laugh. “Raped? You would have raped someone?”  
“If I had her kidnapped and robbed?? Might as well,” Ish shrugged.  
June came to a complete stop, watching Gary and Ish walk by.  
“Ish, you can’t be serious. You can’t be seriously saying you would rape a woman!” Gary’s head was going bananas! He couldn’t be friends with someone who believed in this! Ish just had to admit it was just some crazy “guy joke” or something!  
“I’m dead ass! Lin Lardasshian?? You got her tied up in some hotel in Kalos, you wouldn’t hit that?!”  
“I’m...” Gary swallowed, himself stopping, Ish looking back at him blankly before stopping as well. “I...” Gary took a breath. “I’m saying I wouldn’t rape her, Ish!” Gary said, mortified.  
Ish shrugged. “Well, I would.”  
Gary shook his head in disgust, absolutely desperate for Ish to admit that this couldn’t be truly how he felt.  
June had appeared beside Ish and grabbed his shoulder.  
Salandit looked up at June from his position on Ish’s back.  
She looked Ish in the eyes with a focused look. There was no anger. No sadness. Not even sternness. She was just focused. “So you mean to tell me, you would rape a woman?” she asked carefully, plainly.  
“Nah, man, I wouldn’t rape a woman,” Ish denied.  
“You just said you would!!” June exploded in the middle of the forest, her echoing burst causing birds to flutter and critters to scamper.  
Even Salandit hid behind Ish’s back.  
“Nah, like, I obviously wouldn’t rape someone. I’m saying, like; alright, look. If you kidnap a celebrity, a bad ass bitch, or a hot ass nigga for you, June, and you have them at your mercy, helpless, nothing they can do. You might as well just go for broke and fuck ‘em! When you ever gonna get that opportunity? I’m not saying it’s right, or that I would actually do it, but just, like, if you’re already a criminal and going down, you might as well go all the way, right?”  
“NNOOO!!” June and Gary shouted together.  
Ish laughed powerfully, leaning backwards, gripping the capsule with his Bonsly Egg in it. “Yo I’m weak!”  
June was fuming, red in the face.  
“I mean, like, if you already are a criminal and have done something as bad as kidnapped a world famous celebrity...” Gary said thoughtfully.  
“Gary!!” June gasped, mortified.  
“Not saying it’s right or that I’d do it, June!” Gary held out his hands.  
“GARY!” June was furious.  
“I’m only saying, if you were a bad guy and you already went there with it, I get what Ish is trying to say! I’m glad it didn’t go that far, and I would never! But they could have! It would have been terrible but it’s like, if you already are dead, yano, like, just kill yourself? I think that’s what you’re saying?” He looked at Ish, regretting pretty much everything he’d just said.  
Ish laughed again. “Thank you! That’s all I mean! Not that I would do it, it’s just if I were to do something that bad, just fuck it, go all the way!”  
Gary felt bad and cringey agreeing with Ish on any level of this kind of topic, but he did understand the point Ish was trying to get at?  
Kind of?  
June looked like she was staring at the world’s most grotesque pair of beings she could possibly have dug up. She shook her head after a moment and stormed away from the guys.  
The three stood against a pleasant breeze on this gently cool day, watching her move ahead.  
Salandit peeked around Ish.  
“I told you, guys talk different than girls,” Ish said, shrugging, and he walked on ahead.  
Gary waited for a few seconds before moving to catch up to him. “Well, had you explained yourself better before making a total three sixty.”  
“Hmm,” Ish muttered.  
A couple of seconds passed.  
“You mean-” Ish started.  
“I mean one-eighty!” Gary spoke up at the same time.  
They both laughed.  
“I was about to say,” Ish said.  
“Yeah,” Gary nodded, smiling. “So, once we reach Dark City, you’re heading off?”  
“Yup. Got a lot of work to do. Always on the move.”  
“Well, you know, for what it’s worth, it was nice to have met you.”  
“Same here, bro.”  
The two shook hands in that strange pattern Gary didn’t quite get yet.  
“Good luck in your battle. Dark types can be a bitch.”  
Gary laughed, mostly at Ish’s open language. “I know. It’s all good. We’re ready for anything. We’re here to become Pokemon Masters, after all.”  
Ish nodded. “I feel that. And, you’ll be good money with Tyrogue. That nigga is tough.”  
Gary nodded. “Yeah. Thanks!”  
The two then walked in silence.  
The sun was high above the Earth, providing a bit of heat.  
“So, how many Pokemon do you own?” Ish asked.  
“Uuuuh...” Gary started counting in his head.  
A loud shout came through the woods, making Ish and Gary look back.  
“HEY!” yelled Gary.  
“YYOO!” Ish let out.  
Something little shot right by them, floating in the air! The little guy stopped and looked to Gary and Ish. It called out to them and pointed behind them, whining out some more.  
Ish looked back again, but Gary had wide eyes on the mysterious creature.  
“What is...?” Gary questioned, reaching for his Pokedex.  
The thing took off very quickly while Gary was trying to process what it was he was seeing.  
“GET OUT THE WAY!!”  
“YAAAAAH!” Gary was tackled down by Ish.  
Little shouts, cries, and squeaks came out by the two of them.  
Gary forced himself around from the ground to see what was running by.  
Yellow! Tons of yellow ran by on all fours, two darker lines on their backs.  
“Pikachu!” Gary gasped.  
Tons of Pikachu were tearing through the area, their names repeating constantly.  
Before Gary, Ish, and Salandit could watch any further...  
CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCK!!!! Lightning struck the ground, right at the Pikachu!  
Gary, Salandit, and Ish screamed as they tumbled back from the blast.  
Gary’s eyes were wide as the last of the Pikachu took off with the pack, disappearing up ahead, their voices fading.  
“I knew it!” Ish stood up.  
Salandit remained on the ground, cautious eyes throughout the area.  
Gary turned to Ish and then looked back at where the Pikachu all had been at last.  
Suddenly, something else came through. This one little being was yellow and black, only a bit smaller than the Pikachu. It ran as fast as it could after the group.  
“And Pichu, too!” Ish pointed.  
“Pichu!” Pichu gasped, startled by Ish, and its entire body sparked!  
Ish wailed out in pain as he was zapped by the little Pichu.  
Pichu also was screaming out!  
They both hit the ground together, their bodies shaking.  
Pichu shook its head and eyed Ish, standing hunched over, its eyes tightened in pain. The little Baby Pokemon turned to Gary and then took off, following the path of the Pikachu.  
“Ish!” Gary turned to his new friend, afraid to touch him. “Ish! Can you hear me?”  
“Salandit!” Salandit hissed to Ish, running over.  
Ish shuddered and got to his knees. He then turned to Gary seriously. He reached in his coat pocket and held out a black item. “A burned fruit,” he smiled. “I had a feeling we were living in a Pikachu habitat. And there’s scorched grass in certain places.” He pointed at the ground.  
Where the Pikachu and the one Pichu had run through, a patch of ground was blackened, the spot surrounded by good grass. It was right where the lightning had struck.  
“Pikachu, and Pichu,” Ish said.  
“But what was that... other thing? The first thing.”  
“That was an Alolan Raichu,” Ish answered.  
“A-” Gary froze up on speaking, unable to even continue, not fully understanding what was said. “A what??”  
“Remember where I said Salandit is from?”  
They both turned to the Pokemon, who looked back to them.  
“Alola. You see, Alola has Pokemon that look one way in one region, but in Alola, they become other forms, types, etcetera. Pichu and Pikachu look and are the same type there, but their evolved form, Raichu, is Electric and Psychic and look like that. There’s others, like Vulpix is Ice type there, and so is Sandshrew.”  
Gary whipped out his Pokedex. “No way.” All the research I’ve done on Pokemon, and I don’t know about this? He refused to believe it.  
Raichu. The Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu’s final stage. In the Alola region, they gain a new type and look. It has been said by the natives, and agreed upon these days by numerous professionals, that it is due to the diet of the Pichu and Pikachu that live there. More conclusive research continues to be done by skeptics.  
Gary eyed the 3D, revolving image of the Alolan Raichu with its lighter skin, yellow ears, and glowing blue eyes. It was even standing on its much more rounded, yellow tail, floating just like the one that he had seen.  
“Alola is really nice. Great place to visit. Really felt like I found myself out there.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“I’m from Unova, boyyyyyyy!” Ish said proudly. “New Tork City damn it!”  
“The Unova region? I’ve never been there before.”  
“You gotta see it, man. Nothing like Kanto at all. Your mind will be blown.”  
“Sounds pretty cool.” Gary got to his feet and extended a hand to help Ish up. “So they have Gyms and a League there, too, right? In Unova?”  
“Of course!” Ish dusted himself off. He turned to the side and walked over to his large capsule, the Bonsly Egg inside. He picked it up and eyed it before cradling it. “Glad it didn’t break when I set it down to get you out the way.”  
“Thanks for that, man.”  
Salandit skittered over sharply to Ish, making Gary jump, and he crawled up Ish’s legs, remaining there. “Salandit!”  
“And I’m happy you’re safe, too, man!” Ish laughed.  
Gary laughed, too. “Where do you think those Pikachu were going? Just passing through?”  
“I’m not sure. That Alolan Raichu was warning us of the Pikachu coming through. Kinda strange.”  
“Why’s that strange?”  
“Why would he care? He doesn’t know us. He shoulda just went on and let us get run over. Big deal to him, right?”  
Gary nodded, his eyes squinting at Ish. “Yeah. I guess so.”  
“Whatever,” Ish shrugged. “So, how many Pokemon do-?”  
There was a loud eruption of noise from far up ahead, and right after, there was a rustling of grass and possible footsteps.  
Gary turned to Ish, but Ish had his eyes on the path.  
Something was definitely coming through the trees, unseen for the moment, but approaching quickly. “Gary?!” a voice shouted.  
“June!” Gary responded.  
A moment later, June came through the trees and ran up to Gary and Ish.  
“June, are you okay? Hey, did you-?”  
“Did you see those Pikachu and Raichu and Pichu?” June interrupted.  
“Yeah, we just ran into them. Or more, they ran past us,” Gary said. “You know what-?”  
“And there was another thing there, too!” June burst out. “I didn’t recognize it or get a good look at it, but it was floating in the air!”  
“Yeah, that’s what I was asking you. The Alolan Raichu.”  
“Alolan Rai... OH!” June smiled big. “YES! That IS what I saw, wasn’t it? Alolan Raichu! I’ve never seen one in person before! Oh, how wonderful!”  
“Huh? Then, what Raichu were you just saying you saw?” Gary asked, confused now.  
“There was a Raichu running in the mix of Pikachu,” June explained.  
“Oh, I didn’t notice that.”  
“I think the whole pack is aggravated and stressed out. That Raichu’s ears were straight up. They only do that when they’ve charged up too much electricity. It needs to release it. The other Pikachu also seemed distressed and may be in the same condition. But I don’t think the Pichu is having the same problem. She would have probably been unable to even run in such a state. They can’t control their electricity so she would have been all over the place, not running just fine.”  
“Wow. You’re really smart,” Ish acknowledged. “You know your Pokemon.”  
June closed her eyes and inhaled. When they opened, only her eyes moved to Ish, sharply. She let out a short, quick breath through her nose and looked back to Gary. “There’s a town up ahead. I’m pretty sure it’s actually Dark City. And those guys are gonna wreak havoc over there!”  
“Then we’ve gotta try and do something!” Gary insisted. “Let’s go!” He turned to Ish.  
Ish looked to him and nodded. “Let’s try and stop them.”  
“Right.” Gary turned to June.  
June was staring back. “I’m also concerned about the Alolan Raichu. It didn’t seem to be stressed like the others. I think it was trying to warn anyone it could about the Pikachu and Raichu that were coming.”  
Gary recalled the Alolan Raichu stopping by him and Ish and pointing behind them, crying out. He nodded. “Yeah, it was. Well, let’s go then!” He led the way through the trees and grass, the blue sky an upside down, empty plain above them.  
A sign appeared shortly: Welcome To Dark City, and in smaller font underneath: Tread Lightly  
As the four continued, leaving the trees behind and ending up in a far wider space, they gasped and came to a stop as their view of the city became clear from the distance they were at.  
People were screaming and fleeing as several groups of Pikachu tore through the city!  
Some people were fleeing a Pikachu pack in one direction, while another group seemed to be running right into those same Pikachu while desperate to escape a different group of Pikachu!  
Lightning struck one of the many ranch style houses that were lined up with each other, and the roof was immediately on fire.  
CRAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH!! Pikachu leaped out the window of the house in droves.  
A man shouted angrily as he burst through the front door and raged, getting far away from the house.  
Lightning blasted the ground by a store built from cut wood.  
The entire city was in complete mayhem.  
Gary also noticed the gray sky above. What stood out about it was that there was still the blue section of the sky, beginning close to the front of the city where the four came in from!   
“It’s the Thunder from the Pokemon,” June explained, noticing what Gary saw. “The Pikachu using Thunder have caused a literal dark cloud over the place.”  
“Daaamn, boyyyy!” Ish chimed in. “They ODin’ now.”  
Lowering his sights to the overcome city, that was when Gary spotted her. And then them.   
On the sandy ground that made up all of the city that Gary could see, stood a pair of imposing figures.  
Her black eyes shot over the city, leering sharply at the frightened people and charging Pokemon. Her black hair reached nearly down to her ankles. She stood in thin, black, high heeled boots with noticeable, gleamy black laces. She was also wearing black slacks and a white shirt beneath a black blazer.  
While she was quite something to look at for Gary, he couldn’t fully appreciate the thin and yet shapely woman due to her partner beside her.  
This being’s existence just looked dangerous. It stood shorter than the woman by about a foot. Its entire body seemed to be made of metal and blades.  
Bisharp. The Sword Blade Pokemon. In combat, this Pokemon shows no pity and will kill any opponent who dares to encounter it. They can often be spotted giving orders to their pre evolved form, Pawniard.  
Gary was watching his Pokedex but looked back up when the data was finished.  
The woman and Pokemon were looking at Gary already.  
Gary held his breath, intimidated by their faces, despite how beautiful he thought the woman was.  
She was standing in front of a building also in an old fashioned design, all wooden, including the single door that swung open with a bang!  
A Nurse Joy had appeared, her hands in front of her face with a worried look.  
Gary’s heart beat wildly at the sight of her.  
The scary woman turned to Nurse Joy and said something to her, and Nurse Joy nodded and ran back inside. She then turned back to the three kids and Salandit and then to the Pikachu running rampant.  
Screams from Pikachu were everywhere, and more lightning and bright flashes were sounding off at a higher consistency.  
The woman pointed at a pack of Pikachu who were fighting with each other, lightning shooting off of their bodies and vanishing in the sand or the atmosphere.  
The Bisharp shot forward like a bolt itself. At the lady’s words, the blades of its arms glowed purple and it swiped at the Pikachu.  
They all fell apart, startled by the frightening Pokemon and rolled away. At once, they collectively screamed and sent out an Electric move at Bisharp!  
The woman shouted and Bisharp was gone, appearing away from the Pikachu.  
“She’s hot,” Ish mentioned.  
June sucked her teeth and leered at him before rolling her eyes.  
Ish merely shrugged.  
The Mouse Pokemon all began to spark randomly and a thick blast from one of them collided with a store, forcing a hole into it.  
June gasped and jumped.  
Gary took a sharp breath and grabbed his heart.  
“Fuck,” Ish frowned. “They need help. We should send out our Pokemon to try and round up these Pikachu and stop them from fighting. They can’t do it on their own.” Positioning his capsule in one arm, he grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt and held it out at his side. “Metapod, let’s go!”  
“Metapod...” Metapod spoke blandly when released.  
“Metapod? What is that gonna do?” Gary cried.  
“Hopefully something good, soon. I’ll explain later. And now, Elekid, let’s go!” Ish threw a second Poke Ball far out.  
Elekid appeared and swung his arms in circles, speaking out in a cute, determined manner.  
“Elekid, get out there and help out the Pikachu!” Ish ordered.  
Lightning crashed from a distance and Elekid ran towards it, where a group of Pikachu were.  
The woman who was ordering Bisharp now threw two Poke Balls at the ground.  
From one appeared a Houndoom, and from the other was a Pokemon unfamiliar to Gary, but quite scary looking.  
Drapion. The Ogre Scorp Pokemon and the evolved form of Skorupi. A Pokemon proud of its strength, some will battle foes without the use of its powerful poison to prove how strong it is, while others prefer using their toxins to finish their enemies.  
The woman gave her orders, and Houndoom sent out flames from its jaws, separating the Pikachu that Bisharp was dealing with.  
At the woman’s next orders, Drapion stomped away, going towards a group of Pikachu who were already on the move, their bodies sparking.  
Amongst that group, Gary spotted the Raichu June had mentioned earlier, its ears pointed straight up.  
This Raichu stopped running with the Pikachu and turned to Drapion, looking very angry. It bared its teeth and without any hesitation towards the taller foe, leaped at it the instant its body was surrounded by a yellow, electrical glow.  
Drapion wailed out as it was taken down by the move Raichu used, but it got up quickly, its stretchy arms prepped and its claws opening and closing, ready for combat.  
Raichu seemed to flinch in pain, its body sparking, but it didn’t hesitate to jump forward again, but without the electric glow this time.  
Elekid was surrounded by a lightning-yellow glow, his eyes closed but a smile on his face. A group of Pikachu were shocking him with an Electric move, but Elekid seemed to be taking it well.  
June got on her knees and unzipped her duffel bag, digging through it.  
Maybe I can use Charmeleon from a distance to break apart these guys, like Houndoom, Gary considered. Or, wait! Gary grabbed a Poke Ball and tossed it. “Come out!”  
“Toooooyyyyyyy!!” Baltoy sang.  
“Baltoy! Um...” Gary stopped, unsure of what his plan was. Yeah, it’s Ground, so it can’t be hurt by Electricity, but... what do I do with it now?  
Instantly, Baltoy began twirling and moved away.  
“Baltoy, where are you going??” Gary reached out.  
“Blitzle, Lanturn, take in some of this electricity!” June tossed two Poke Balls.  
“Bllllitzle!” Blitzle appeared and galloped forward.  
Lanturn called out and bounced uneasily on the ground.  
Both Pokemon split up towards separate groups of Pikachu and leaped into the middle of their Electric outbursts and absorbed the excess Electricity without damage.  
Baltoy can use its Psychic powers to maybe... Gary tried to make up.  
“Pika!”  
“Pikacha!”  
A pair of Pikachu had begun to fight elsewhere! They both were on top of one another, biting and pulling at each other’s fur and skin.  
Houndoom was using Flamethrower while chasing a group of Pikachu, all of them disappearing around a building.  
Other Pikachu had taken off, some of their bodies flashing with electricity.  
Others were on their backs, seemingly screaming in pain, their arms and legs flailing in the air.  
Some more Pikachu at other parts of the city were just zapping randomly at things.  
BAAAAAAAAMMMM!!! The front of a house was blasted apart, the rest of the house now on fire.  
Two streetlights were struck, the glass exploding and raining down sparks.  
“Try and just... jump in there, Baltoy! Take the Electric moves and help them let it all out!” Gary spoke out.  
Baltoy spun faster and moved towards a traveling pack of Pikachu.  
A loud snarl made Gary turn to see Drapion shaking its head. It raised one claw that began to spark with a dark color, dark spirals circling it as well.  
Raichu leaped up, its tail shining like it was now made of metal, and whipped the long tail around.  
Drapion swung on Raichu.  
The moves slammed into each other and both Pokemon were sent back. Immediately, they went after each other again.  
“Sharp! Sharp! Bisharp!” Bisharp was swinging at Pikachu after Pikachu, separating one after the other, but they would just return back to chasing after people, destroying property with their lightning, or a few even attacking Bisharp!  
It seemed to Gary that Bisharp may have been restraining itself for a couple of reasons. It hadn’t landed a true hit with any of its swings at the Pikachu. It was only shaking off or shoving the Pikachu who had jumped on it in their confused rage. It looked like Bisharp was merely trying to stop the damage being done to the city, but without harming the Pikachu.  
There was a nonstop series of crackling not far off. From that direction, a sight to behold was taking place.  
A bunch of Pikachu had gathered and were encircled at a distance around a large tornado of some kind! This tornado was made up of electricity! The skinny foot of the tornado, all the way up to the gaping mouth, was twirling, sparkling, glittery electricity!  
Pikachu after Pikachu were approaching this structure and sending out beams of their stored up electricity at it. Some of the Pikachu even walked into the thing! Perhaps a minute later, if not sooner, the Pikachu would walk away looking refreshed and much happier. Some Pikachu groups had to drag a more rambunctious, or sometimes a confused, or even at times completely knocked out Pikachu over to the lightning tornado. They wouldn’t go in themselves, but they would toss the friend in. A bit later, the Pikachu would come out in smiles to celebration.  
“What’s going on?” Gary wondered out loud. “What caused this?”  
“METAPOOOD!” Ish suddenly screamed. “YES! It’s time! Enough Experience for ya finally?”  
Gary turned, confused at what Ish was talking about. Far more concerned with the phenomenon taking place, he turned from Ish, only to end up doing a double take. His eyes squinted at the bright light.  
June gasped.  
Ish’s Metapod was evolving! Just like when Gary’s Metapod had evolved, there was a slit in Metapod’s body, and a bright light shone from it. From the body of Metapod came a huge, fluttering being.  
“FREEEEEEEE!” Butterfree appeared, fluttering about beautifully. It twirled in the air, flapping wildly.  
Gary’s skin shuddered and he backed up several feet. He forced a smile and rubbed at both his arms. “Nice,” he spoke through tightened teeth.  
Ish cheered and hollered, thrilled with his new Pokemon.  
Gary took a moment, keeping his eye on Butterfree uncomfortably, and then he noticed something was wrong. “It’s face...” he muttered.  
Ish held out his arm and Butterfree landed on it. He rubbed Butterfree’s head, Butterfree closing one eye and smiling, grunting out a cute little noise.  
June was going back and forth between Butterfree and the electric tornado, her eyes remaining wide both ways.  
Bisharp now stood still, watching the show, no Pikachu around to trouble it.  
Drapion looked exhausted, actually sitting down as even it watched the sight.  
Raichu was approaching the tornado.  
One Pikachu was just feet away from entering, a weary smile on its face.  
Raichu grabbed it by the back of the neck. “Rai.” Raichu casually tossed it back.  
“Pikaaaa!” the Pikachu called out.  
“That Raichu’s a bitch. He being a dick,” Ish said, upset.  
As Raichu got closer, his cheeks suddenly sparked.  
The tornado itself began to shift and move!  
Raichu moved even closer, one step at a time.  
The strange electric occurrence tilted, now on an angle! It was as if it were toppling over onto Raichu!  
“Raichaaaaa!” Raichu leaped into it!  
Everyone gasped, watching and waiting in silence.  
“When Raichu store up too much electricity, they become highly aggressive,” June explained. “It seems like the Pikachu are all becoming better when they step out of that thing. I think they’re relieving their electricity in that. So, if that’s so, Raichu should be all good when he comes out?”  
“But what is that thing?” Gary asked.  
The spinning structure sparked extra hard in several flashes as bright as sudden lightning, causing everyone to squint and shield their eyes. At once, the tornado dwindled, shrinking, thinning out, and finally went out like a match.  
Standing there was a smiling Raichu. “Rai Raichu!”  
Gary pointed in disbelief. “BALTOY! BALTOY??”  
“RAAAAAI!!” The Alolan Raichu suddenly appeared and flew right into the Kantonian Raichu.   
Kanto Raichu looked stunned at first but hugged the Alolan Raichu back after a couple of seconds. They both released each other and began talking excitedly. The Kanto Raichu nodded. “Raichu!”  
The Alolan Raichu smiled and nodded back. “Rai!”  
The Kanto Raichu then ran off, disappearing into the city.  
The Alolan Raichu turned to Baltoy.  
“Baltoooooooooyyy!” Baltoy began twirling in place.  
Alolan Raichu closed its eyes and its cheeks sparked before sending out a big blast of Electricity at Baltoy!  
Baltoy continued spinning, the Electricity coating its body, swirling around it, and the towering tornado formed once again!  
The Pokemon erupted in cheers.  
Gary, June, and Ish were dumbfounded.  
The Alolan Raichu flew to the Pikachu that the Kanto Raichu had tossed back and helped it into the tornado.  
This caused even more, louder celebration from all the Pikachu.  
The last Pikachu was quick, entering and exiting within seconds, and the party really started.  
As the Pikachu were all screaming and clapping and dancing, the tornado began to go out again.  
“Baltooooy!” Baltoy was twirling, finally stopping. “Baltoy!”  
Gary ran up to his Pokemon. “Baltoy! You did this? Dude!”  
“Baltoy!” Baltoy circled its Trainer before stopping and falling over, leaning against his leg.  
The Pikachu and Alolan Raichu all surrounded Gary and Baltoy, chanting and raving.  
Gary laughed and looked about at all of them.  
Many people had returned, staring at the Pokemon with disapproval, their city still in flames and destruction.  
As Gary gazed back upon the Pokemon, he noticed he couldn’t see Pichu among them. The beautiful woman and her Bisharp, Drapion, and Houndoom were also nowhere in his sight.  
He also saw Ish’s Butterfree, the left eye with a white film over the red of it, the other eye bruised shut, an indent next to it. The middle of its body had a healed over wound.

*

“The ever openmouthed Senator Slowking speaks out in favor of religion, in general," the newswoman said from the TV in the Pokemon Center.  
“Senator Slowking?” Gary muttered, confused.  
An image of a scowling Slowking appeared in the upper right hand corner of the screen. It had a hand outstretched, frowning eyes, and an open mouth as if shouting.  
“This mah nigga right here! I respect him!” Ish nodded with approval.  
The woman on the screen was replaced by a video of Slowking shouting from a podium at a crowd of news reporters. “I do believe that, in the matter of religious worship, organized religion is fundamental to human society! It is up to every one person to find that answer in life, which is indeed a God to serve! There is no acceptable argument, by pure common sense, in this day and age, for there to be a lack of religion within everyone. And there cannot be an acceptable God without a foundation and education of religion! To say otherwise is the very path of destruction and self-worship!”  
“What’s going on?” Gary turned to Ish.  
“You don’t know about Senator Slowking?” Ish gasped.  
Gary’s mouth opened, but he didn’t know what to say to the absurd name Ish had just spoken. He ended up just shaking his head, not believing it.  
“Son, you need to watch the news. Senator Slowking is the man! He’s been fighting for the real, forever now! I don’t agree with everything he says, but someone like you oughta know about this Pokemon. He has strong opinions, and even when I feel he’s wrong, I feel where he’s coming from and I like what he’s got to say.”  
“But, a Pokemon in politics?”  
“Nigga! This Pokemon is Slowking! Do you not know of Congressmon Oranguru, then??”  
“Congress...? Mon...?”  
“Aaahhh man. Oranguru is another Pokemon from Alola. These two are like, the smartest Pokemon on the planet! Even smarter than an Alakazam! Their debates are the shit! I’m Team Slowking, though. That’s my nigga. You need to follow up on them. Someone as smart as you would be into this kind of stuff.”  
“I don’t really do politics, ha ha.”  
“I’m telling you, listen out for these guys. What they talk about is craaaaazy. Good stuff. I highly recommend you pay attention.” Ish looked up at the TV. “Aaaaaaah, fuck! I missed it! Damn it!”  
“In other news, the entirety of Pacifidlog Town remains in shambles as all of the Corsola have been found dead under mysterious circumstances,” the newswoman was saying as a video of an ocean full of logs bobbing in it were shown in the top right corner again. “The Pokemon that holds all of the town afloat, no longer alive to do so, resulted in the town collapsing and killing so far a confirmed number of forty people. While not confirmed, experts are almost certain it’s the work of Team Solace.” The white newscaster with blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a red suit was replaced by a full screen view of a camera panning the ocean.  
“Team Solace, mah niggas.” Ish stood up, nodding.  
June and Gary both whipped their heads sharply to Ish.  
What did he just say? Gary wondered, repeating in his head what had just happened.  
Ish turned back to Gary. “I really respect what they’re up to, you know? Trying to make the world better and safer. I think they’re crazy, don’t get me wrong. But I feel what they’re about.”  
June, unable to even react aside from a hanging mouth and gaping eyes, could only turn to see what Gary would do.  
Gary couldn’t tear his eyes from Ish. His mouth was cracked open. “The Pokemon killing, terrorist group, Team Solace?” Gary had to be sure of what he was hearing. “You support them??”  
“Not like, support. I don’t want Pokemon to die or anything, plus they’re killing people in the process, and blaming it on Pokemon. That’s crazy. I’m just saying like, they may be crazy, and stupid as fuck, but the group has been through a lot. The members have got to be people who have suffered by Pokemon. It’s like they’re out for revenge. To avenge the world for people like them who have suffered, too. I could respect the ideal. Even if I don’t agree with it necessarily.”  
Ish was talking a foreign language. From a foreign planet. With foreign, and horrific philosophies. At least, that was how Gary felt listening to this. How could anyone feel this way about Team Solace??  
“Excuse me, your Pokemon are all well!” a voice called out. They all turned to see Nurse Joy and a pair of Chansey come out from the wooden double doors at the back, each of them pushing a cart.  
The doors were on hinges and didn’t even reach the floor, swinging back and forth a few times.   
The nurse smiled with her Pokemon, two trays containing six Poke Balls, one containing ten. One of the trays with six balls held a Salandit on it. “Thanks for entrusting their care to us!”  
Ish, Gary and June all ran to the trays.  
“Salandit!” Salandit landed on Ish’s shirt, slithering around his body and stopping on his left shoulder.  
“Heeyyyy, mah man!” Ish smiled. “You good?”  
“Salaaandit!” Salandit lifted his arms and flexed them, showing off his muscles.  
Gary and June collected their Poke Balls.  
“And, Ish, that call you asked about earlier from your school came in, ab-” Nurse Joy started.  
“OOOOH YEEAAAAAAHH!!” Ish boomed. “We out of here, boy!” Ish told Salandit.  
“Salandit!” Salandit seemed happy as well.  
“I’m outta here, guys,” Ish said to Gary and June. He extended a hand.  
Hesitantly, Gary took it, though he felt he moved against his own will and mostly out of reaction.  
They shared that new handshake that Gary still didn’t get the grasp of and made awkward.  
June’s face tightened as Ish’s hand reached out for her, next. She didn’t move.  
After a while, Ish just shrugged. “Whatever.” He turned to Gary. “Good luck, bro.” And with that, he ran off and out the building of the Pokemon Center.  
June and Gary kept their eyes on the door long after Ish was gone.  
“And, Gary, right?”  
Gary turned to Nurse Joy. He ended up smiling, captivated by her looks, physique, soft look of her skin, and much more. “Yes?” he spoke in a stupid, giddy voice.  
“You have a phone call from your grandmother,” she said, concern coming over her face and voice.  
Gary snapped back to reality. “Huh?? My grandmother??”  
“She said she needs to speak with you right away. Her, your aunt, and your mother.”  
Gary’s heart was yanked right out of his chest by nothing but words. He began to sway on the spot. He immediately knew what this was about.  
Truth be told, he wasn’t at all surprised. This had been a long time coming, and he knew it. If they hadn’t called for him, he was sure he’d have called them, one way or another. How could he not?  
Gary stared at the ground, also eyeing Nurse Joy’s sockless feet in white sandals. It’s been about a week, after all. We all know the truth. Or, I guess, I know a little more...

The hair atop the creature reached out on its own, coated in sparking, blue electricity, and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
“MELISSAAAAAAA!!” Gary exploded, and charged in a rage.  
Melissa hit the ground and didn’t move.

Or nothing at all...


	10. Split Rationality

Gary was sitting in the phone booth by himself in the Pokemon Center.  
The building was empty aside from Nurse Joy.  
Even June had opted to step outside for a while.  
Gary stared at the blank screen of the computer. Better sooner than later, I guess, Gary told himself. Were you really gonna leave this town without addressing this?  
Maybe, he admitted. But it wouldn’t last forever. This has to be done. But, geez. Grandma, Auntie and her? This is ripping a bandage, here! Or perhaps it’s a slow pull. Gary grabbed the cool phone receiver and tightened his grip until it warmed up some.

“HEEEEEEEEEELP!!! WHAT IS THIS THING???” Melissa bellowed for her life.  
Gary found himself unable to move. I don’t know, Melissa! I don’t know! But... I know it’s not human!!  
The thing’s hair on its head sparked, like with electricity, before, all by itself, the hair reached outward as if it had come alive, seperated into numerous, grouped, skinny bundles! The hair reached out and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
The being looked off to the side, revealing a neck that was exceptionally long and curvy, like a serpent. The skin area surrounding the eyes were spaced apart from them. Only the top and bottom of the eyeballs met with the skin on the face. The sides of the eyes did not. There was dark space between the skin and eyes in that area. Specifically, dark, rectangular space. The black pupils of the being were mostly all that could be seen in the eyes, a purple iris barely visible around it at the very tips.

This what you’re gonna tell her? Or him? Gary pushed in the phone number he knew by heart. The ringing made him pull the receiver away from his ear. It was an effort to breathe.  
The empty, blue screen finally gave way to the face of Gary’s mom. The woman looked a wreck. Her eyes were red and tearfilled, her face covered in dried tear lines. She was shaking just holding the phone in her hand. “GARY!”  
There was whispering and shushing in the background.  
“Mom? Mom!!” It was all Gary could come out with as his heart thudded against his insides. “Mom!”  
“Gary! Where have you been?! You’re okay!” She wiped at her face as tears flowed down her eyes.  
“Yes, mommy, I’m okay! I’m alive! I’m here!”  
“Where is here?! Where are you right now, Gary?!” she screamed.  
“Mommy, wait! I’m in Dark City, but-”  
“You need to get your ass home right now!” she demanded. “I need to know what happened to your sister! Why didn’t you call me?!! How could you wait so long??!”  
It hurt Gary’s soul to see his mother openly just crying in front of him. He swallowed and squinted hard, struggling not to break down and cry with her.  
There was a commotion from outside of the Pokemon Center that Gary could hear, but he ignored it.  
Suddenly, his aunt and grandmother appeared from opposite sides of the camera.  
“Hello, Gary,” his grandmother spoke gently, smiling.  
“Gary, hi! My gosh are you okay??” His aunt wore such a sympathetic smile. “Are you hurt?? What happened to your face?!”  
“Just the life of a Trainer...” Gary lowered his head, embarrassed by his appearance. “Anyway, I’m just fine.” He inhaled and faced the screen determinedly. “You all know, don’t you?”  
“OF COURSE WE KNOW!!” his mother screeched.  
“Yes,” his aunt responded at the same time.  
“Yes, Gary.” His grandmother lowered her eyes.  
“How could we not know?! The police called us immediately! What I don’t understand is why didn’t you??”  
“Denise,” Gary’s grandmother said softly.  
“NO!” Gary’s mother shook her head wildly, glaring at Gary. “Where the hell have you been?? How could you go so long without calling us?? Without telling anyone? Without telling me?? Why wouldn’t you tell me I’ve lost my only daughter?? SHIT I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE DEAD, TOO!!!” She didn’t cover her face as she cried, her pain open for everyone to witness.  
Gary sniffled, his eyes now filled with tears. “Mommy, I lost my sister right in front of my eyes... I watched her die! How was anything on my mind after that?! I wanted to die after that! I FUCKING SAW IT!!” Gary was crying now, unable to hide it. Not having the energy to do so. There was a voice far behind him, but he didn’t turn to see who was in the building. “I saw this thing that killed my sister. I saw the entire thing. The whole thing! I’m sorry, I should have called, but seeing my sister die like that...” Gary couldn’t find the words to finish off that sentence, and he just shook his head, tears meeting under his chin to continue falling.  
“That’s one thing I didn’t get a clear answer on, Gary,” his mom sobbed. “What killed her?! They said you said you didn’t know what it was. That it wasn’t human? Was it a Pokemon??”

The thing’s long hair began to billow behind her, like a balloon! It expanded, growing bigger, tiny holes appearing all throughout it.  
Gary closed his eyes, trying to stop the multiple visions occurring from his dizziness. When he opened his eyes, the creature was in the air!  
High in the sky and still rising, ascending over the clouds, the being was cleary flying off into the distance, away from the earth and all else! Its arms seemed to be curled up, rolled like a burrito! This impossibly flexible setup came to an end at its underarms. The legs were bent backwards, its feet reaching behind to touch the butt area as it soared.

There were shouts from both Pokemon and humans alike outside, but Gary put the noise to the side, focusing on far more important matters. “It... I...” Gary hesitated, staring at his mother’s desperate eyes. “I... I didn’t see it clearly.”  
“They said you described something inhuman!”  
“It wasn’t a Pokemon... It was... Some kind of... m-monster...” Gary spoke cautiously.  
“The pocket kind?? Don’t make excuses, Gary! It was a Pokemon, wasn’t it??”  
Gary shook his head, but he also lowered his face, tears running down his cheeks and falling directly from his eyes.  
“This is what that group is out there trying to get rid of! That Team Solace? You were in the Radio Tower with them, right? You and Aly. And you didn’t call back about that, either! Team Solace is trying to stop these Pokemon! They’ve taken my daughter! I’m not trying to lose my last child! You’re all I have left!!”  
“MOM!!!” Gary belted out. “STOP THAT!! Team Solace is not the good guys, here!! Team Solace is the enemy!”  
“Denise, please, stop this!” Gary’s grandmother insisted, grabbing her shoulder. “I told you before, don’t say such things like that. That group is a bunch of cowards!”  
“If they had been there, they would have killed the Pokemon that killed Melissa!!” Gary’s mom screamed at her own mother.  
Gary’s eyes widened, a memory surfacing.

“We were just trying to save the poor girl.” The blonde, blue eyed woman from Team Solace nodded her head at the body by Gary.  
The body of Melissa.  
“Now, the entire world is in grave danger...” Her eyes hardened on Gary’s. As she sneered at him, her eyes suddenly began to shimmer.  
Gary’s eyes widened. Tears?  
“No one is ready for this!”

Team Solace was there... Gary thought. They claimed to be trying to save Melissa. From the monster? Was it a Pokemon after all?? If it was Team Solace after it, then...  
“What Team Solace is doing is nothing but evil!” Gary’s grandmother insisted. “I wish she wasn’t gone. I never would have wished for this for anyone, Denise. But what that group of terrorists is doing is disgusting! And they need to be stopped. I’ll be damned if any of those bastards came and tried to harm my Arcanine. Excuse your grandma’s language, Gary.”  
“That’s enough! I’m not having this discussion any further!” Gary’s mom held out her hands at her sides. “I’ve lost enough in my life. My husband to suicide, my daughter to a Pokemon. I near-”  
“Huuuuuhh??” Gary’s grip on the receiver tightened as hard as he could as his eyes narrowed on his mom. “What...? What did you just say about my dad??”  
His mother pursed her lips tight, showing regret, but she swallowed and her eyebrows narrowed. “Gary, you’re father committed suicide.”  
Gary’s mouth dropped open.  
The sounds of a Raichu yelling from outside reached into Gary’s ears, but Gary didn’t react, his attention on the phone call.  
“He killed himself. That’s how he died.”  
The Pokemon Center could have been completely empty. In fact, the entire planet could have been devoid of all life in that instant. Gary wouldn’t have known the difference. There was nothing to hear, and only his family’s faces to see. There was nothing to know. Nothing to care about. “He killed himself,” was the only thing Gary could hear, or even think about.  
His mother sat in a white T-shirt, not saying a word.  
“How?” Gary was able to let out.  
“How?” she asked, unsure what he meant.  
“How-how do you know?”  
There was no answer given.  
“When? How long?”  
“I was told by the police how they found him.” She took a deep breath. “Why did he do it?” She looked up to the ceiling and managed a laugh, smirking and shaking her head. She eventually shrugged and stared down at Gary, still smirking. “I don’t know that much, kid. But, he did it! And now, I’ve lost Melissa.” She sighed and then shook her head.  
“He just... He killed himself...?” Gary’s eyes were running worse than ever. He swallowed hard. “But... My dad. He...”  
His mom wiped at her cheeks and blinked out further tears. “Gary, I’m sorry. But, please. Will you come back home, now? Knowing this, do you not see my pain? Do you not understand?”  
Gary’s lips quivered, hearing his mother. Maybe she’s right... he considered. I think, maybe, it’s time to head back home. For, if nothing else, the sake of my mother, and all she’s been through with her family because of Pokemon.  
The shouts from several Pikachu rang through the air from far away.  
“This Pokemon is dangerous! Pokemon are dangerous! Come back, and just let Team Solace handle the rest. We can-!”  
“NO!” Gary raged. “I will not return home for that reason! If that’s your reasoning to convince me to come back, because my dad committed suicide, and my sister was killed by something I never said was a Pokemon, I refuse! You will not use them as an excuse to support Team Solace! I can’t believe you! These guys are insane! They’re evil! Team Solace has to be stopped!! I’ll die by their hands before I support them! They’ll likely end up killing me in one of their sick, murderous plots framing Pokemon before any actual Pokemon will!” Gary considered bringing up the fact Team Solace was there when Melissa was killed, but he didn’t see how it would help his argument, so he remained silent.  
“So you’re going to remain on this journey of yours?” his mother asked with blatant anger.  
“That’s right! I’m going to continue earning my eight Badges, and compete in the Pokemon League on my journey to become the world’s greatest Pokemon Master!” Gary held his stance solid. “And on the way, I’ll likely run into that animal. That monster! And I’ll kill that bitch one way or another the next time I see her, that’s for sure! And I’ll prove-!” Gary stopped himself. -that it’s not a Pokemon, Gary finished in his head. But he wasn’t even sure what it was he had run into. Plenty of Pokemon have human looks to them, he knew. Machoke. Even Jynx is the “Human Shape” Pokemon in the Pokedex. This thing actually could have been a Pokemon.  
“You’ll prove what?” Gary’s mom waited.  
“I’ll prove, that Pokemon aren’t evil,” Gary finished. “I’ll show you. And Team Solace. I’ll shut down Team Solace!”  
Gary’s mother released the phone receiver as she stood up, letting it fall to the floor, and she walked away.  
Gary’s grandmother was next to get the receiver and hold it to her ear. “Gary, while I think that could have, possibly, been handled a little better, believe it or not, I am on your side in this fight. Team Solace cannot be sided with at all,” she whispered.  
Gary’s aunt got closer to the screen and nodded, speaking in low tones. “Yes, Gary. We both agree with you here. Don’t worry.”  
“Just between you and me, your mother is a little...” Gary’s grandmother twirled a finger by the side of her head. “I’ve known this, but supporting Team Solace?” She shook her head. “I’ll bet it was them who attacked the Native Village with that poor Charizard, too.”  
Gary sniffled as his eyes widened and he nodded as he remembered the Charizard that had a black box attached to its back that suffered it with electricity, enraging it and causing it to run rampant and nearly destroy his grandma and aunt’s village.  
This resulted in a mysterious group just so happening to appear to shoot the Charizard’s head off, and then wanting to confiscate the rest of Gary’s Pokemon, as well as his grandmother’s Arcanine. They ended up being stopped by the village’s Pokemon and then arrested without resistance, pleased by what they had accomplished.

“You… You’re one of them,” Gary had managed while in custody, talking with another man in the same cell. “You and your group. The Graveler in the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. The Charizard in Native Village. Those are your associates!”  
The man, Ray, smiled a smile of excitement. “Is that all that you’ve heard of our work? Trust me, Gary. We are operating at a much larger scale than that. We’ve only just begun. Our name shall reign throughout the world in due time.”

A man was yelling outside, returning Gary to the Pokemon Center. He carefully wiped at his eyes. “Yeah...” It was all he could muster up.  
His grandmother looked back where her daughter had left and then turned back, leaning closer. “Gary, if you truly are trying to continue your journey, you need to be very careful,” she spoke urgently. “Have you heard about the Pokemon Gyms?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Team Solace announced not long after the Radio Tower attack, that they were planning on setting off bombs they have already planted by Gyms in various regions, Gary. Gyms all over the world are being investigated and cleared as safe, and even bombs being disarmed. Luckily, nothing has gone off, yet. Just... be careful dealing with these individuals.”  
“Whoa. Thanks, Grandma.”  
“I’d side with your mother on coming home during all this mayhem, but with her siding with those... criminals! I can’t. Just don’t get caught up in their shit. Either way, you get home!”  
Gary’s aunt stared uncertainly at her mother, but didn’t say a word against her.  
“Grandma, Auntie, I’m coming home once I get these Badges. And I am getting them all! Just wait on me. I’m on my way.”  
Gary’s grandmother smiled along with his aunt.  
“We love you, Gary,” his aunt said tearfully.  
“And I love you all,” Gary told them.  
“We all do love you, Gary,” his grandmother stated. “Including your mother.”  
“I know,” Gary nodded sternly.  
“Good. Please keep in contact with us, Gary.”  
“Okay, Grandma.”  
“Take care. I love you.”  
“I love you, Gramma.”  
“I love you, my darling nephew!”  
“I love you, too, Auntie!”  
The screen went black.  
Gary pressed two fingers to his eyes, trying to force out any leftover tears. I can’t believe my mom said that, Gary thought. Why, mom? How could you side with such people? How could anyone...? It was at the same time thinking this that Gary thought of Ish. And he doesn’t even have children, Gary added. He’s just a teenager. I could create a reason for my mother, but Ish? What could his reasoning possibly be? How can anyone conclude Team Solace is anything but pure evil, and a bunch of liars? Lunatics at best. Gary sighed and then sniffled. Suicide? Dad...? So it was suicide... He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath and held it. How could you...? he asked, releasing his breath. What was going on that you would leave us like that? Nothing could be worth killing yourself, Dad... Gary made two fists and held his breath again, his eyes still closed, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled not to explode and punch his surroundings, but he so desperately wanted to put his foot right through the computer screen. Why even bother calling Prof. Oak, now? Gary pondered. My mom will tell him and the whole town she spoke to me. Everyone will know I’m alright. He leaned forward until his forehead hit the computer screen and remained there, letting out his breath. “Mom,” he whispered. “What is my life at this point? What am I doing anymore?” Maybe this is why my dad killed himself? Gary shook his head. No. He had two kids and a wife. Mom might be nuts, but she wasn’t as nuts then as she is now. And besides, he still had two kids! His closed eyes tightened. Why, Dad? What the fuck?! Gary sat up and opened his eyes to take a look around him.  
There were two adults, one man and one woman, sitting together on a bench in the middle of the building. The man was deliberately staring at Gary, but the woman looked away. When she saw the guy was still eyeing the kid, she returned her eyes to Gary and raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
Gary stared back for a few seconds longer before rolling his eyes and shaking his head, turning back to the computer. Bunch of freaking weirdos, Gary thought. He stared at the black screen, listening to the commotion outside between the Pikachu, Raichu, and the citizens of Dark City. I don’t even remember the last time I spoke to him. I guess I need someone who understands right now. Gary lifted the receiver and held it to his ear. He then dialed the phone number of Prof. Oak and waited. This should go over a lot better than calling my mom. The Professor won’t be a Team Solace supporter, ha, Gary assured himself, listening to the ringing. Ha... Gary thought more sadly. Mom...  
The blue screen vanished, revealing the face of none other than Prof. Oak! Something Gary barely got the chance to look at dropped from Prof. Oak’s hand and a SMAAASSHH!! was heard.  
Gary jumped a bit in his seat and looked down the computer screen as if he could see what Prof. Oak had dropped, which he of course couldn’t.  
Prof. Oak didn’t even look down. “GARY!”  
A voice shouted out from far away on the professor’s end of the call.  
Gary smiled weakly. “Hey...”  
“GARY, goodness! I can’t believe it’s really you!” Prof. Oak was beaming with joy seeing Gary.  
“Professor, did you drop something?” a familiar voice, out of breath, asked. Prof. Sketchit appeared in front of the screen and his eyes bulged at the sight of Gary. “Whoa! No way! Gary, is it really you?” He smiled wide. “Man, it’s been a while!” His smile faded. “Were you in an accident or something? You look a little rough.”  
Gary laughed weakly. “Been training, I guess.”  
“Yes, we did get Hoothoot back in exchange for that Tyrogue,” Prof. Oak frowned. “I must say, I was surprised you did that and didn’t even bother calling anyone at home.”  
“Sir, I’m so sorry. It’s-”  
Prof. Oak held up a hand. “Please, no need to explain yourself. As I said, I was surprised. Not angry. Not confused. I understood. I was just surprised you even bothered doing an exchange. If anything, it gave me hope that maybe you were doing okay.”  
Gary smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m... Well, that’s why I called. There’s so much going on right now. I just called my mom and that only added to the stress. I just needed to speak to someone... sensible.”  
“Now, now, be easy with your mother, Gary,” Prof. Oak urged. “I know things can be difficult, but she is still your mother and is owed your respect.”  
Prof. Sketchit had ducked down below the view of the screen.  
“Allow me to help you, Tracey.” Groaning, Prof. Oak slowly, carefully, got down to help the fellow professor clean up the mess.  
“No! I’ve got it just fine, sir! Please!” Prof. Sketchit insisted. “Don’t!”  
“Now, now, I may be old but I can surely wipe up some tea or pick up some glass!” Prof. Oak argued back.  
“Professor, no! You mustn't! This is what you hired me for!”  
Gary scratched his head, confused about what was going on down there as the back and forth continued.  
The screen suddenly cut off and went black.  
“Whoa! Oh, damnit! What happened?” Gary sighed and hung up the phone. “Hopefully they pick up,” Gary muttered as he lifted the receiver and put in the number again. He stared at the blue screen and listened to the ringing. “Hmmm,” Gary muttered after a few rings.  
The screen then flickered and Prof. Oak appeared.  
“Prof. Oak! Hey!”  
The professor clasped his hands together and held them at his face, taking in a loud breath with a gaping, smiling mouth. He fluttered his eyes. “Gaaaaaaaaaaaaary!”  
Gary’s eyebrows narrowed in sharp confusion. “Uuuhh, huh?”  
“Oh, Gaaaaary, it’s been aaaages since you’ve called!” Prof. Oak twirled around and stopped, extending his arms out at his sides. “I do declare, you do not look well lately, daaaaahlin’! What is yo cute self doin’ out there with those wascally little Pokemans?” The professor was now speaking in some kind of southern accent for some reason!  
Gary blinked repeatedly, his mouth open to speak but unable to say a word!  
Prof. Oak suddenly stood up straight at attention. His face hardened and he gave Gary cold eyes. “Where, are, the Pokemon?!” he demanded without an accent, but in a hardened tone and commanding voice that wasn’t his normal one, either. “You do not match up when compared with your fellow Pokemon Trainer! You have not captured a Bulbasaur, or an Ivysaur, or a Venusaur, or a Cyndaquil, or a Quilava, or a Typhlosion, or a Yanma, or a Yanmega, or an Aerodactyl, or a Darumaka, or a Darmanitan, or a Meloetta, or a Mareep, or a Flaffy, or an Ampharos, or a Starly, or a Staravia, or a Staraptor, or a Girafarig, or a Klink, or a Klang, or-”  
“Prof. Oak! Wait!” Gary couldn’t understand why the professor was acting like this all of a sudden, but he didn’t like it. “Sir, I know I-”  
“INTERRUPTIOOOOOOOON!!!” Prof. Oak raised one hand in the air, pointing one finger to the ceiling. He wasn’t even staring at Gary now, looking off into the distance. He stood still like this.  
Gary’s mouth quivered as he pondered saying anything.  
The two were in the midst of pure silence, neither moving a muscle.  
Prof. Oak then lowered his hand and swiftly looked back to Gary coldly. “- a Klinklang, or a Rhyhorn, or a Rhydon, or a Rhyperior, or a Ledyba, or a Ledian, or a-”  
What is going on here?? Gary wondered, panic filling his chest. This can’t be Prof. Oak! Did I dial the wrong number and get a doppelganger?? Where’s Prof. Sketchit?  
“POKEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING, BOY???” he snarled furiously, shoving his face into the screen. He pulled his head back and then slammed it into the screen! “I HATE CEREAL!!!” With wide, shimmering eyes, he asked, “How do you feel about Duke on As The World Twirls?”  
“Sir... I-I-I don’t watch those kinds of shows...” Gary stammered. “Are you feeling-?”  
“Gary, I think you’ve been a virgin long enough,” Prof. Oak grinned sinisterly.  
“WWHHAAAAAAAT??!!” Gary roared.  
“How’s about that Aly girl? Ain’t she somethin’? I always felt like you two had a little chemistry-”  
A loud shout from an enraged man interrupted Gary from doing the same thing. The voice sounded very familiar to Gary.  
Prof. Oak’s eyes widened. “Uh oh.”  
The screen went gray and blurry with a pssssshhhhhhh!  
Gary stared at the screen with his own eyes wide. “Professor...?” he spoke hesitantly.  
The view returned a moment later, Prof. Oak frowning as the view shook from his messing around with the computer. He looked to Gary and smiled. “Ah, there we are! Welcome back!”  
“Sir, are you alright? Is everything okay?”  
Prof. Oak sighed, closing his eyes, his head lowering. “Let’s start with the fact that you captured a Porygon-Z. Congratulations, I must say. Quite the rare capture. You’re the first Trainer in my roster to have captured a Pokemon in the Porygon family. However, Gary, that thing you sent me is a nuisance!”  
Gary gasped. “Really??”  
Prof. Oak glared sharply at him. “Son, that thing has been deleting very important documents of mine. It’s been locking away documents under cryptic coding. Engaging in conversations with others in online chats while posing as me and behaving very inappropriately, might I say! Traveling over the internet, deleting other professors’ very important research data. Spilling secrets of mine and others to people who do not need to know them, and quite frankly making life quite difficult!!”  
“Professor, I had nooooo idea!”  
“Yeah, well, when you don’t keep in contact with people, you miss out on information!” Prof. Oak was more furious than Gary had ever seen him before.  
Gary struggled to hold back tears, holding them in his eyes and swallowing. “Prof. Oak, I’m so sorry,” Gary’s voice quivered some.  
Prof. Oak closed his eyes, his face still stern. He let out his breath before speaking. “Gary, I apologize for my tone.” His eyes opened, not as cold as they were before. “It’s just been quite stressful for Pallet Town the past few weeks. Aly has called back. Rob has, too. It’s only you and Kiwi who’ve remained silent.”  
“Kiwi’s still missing??” Gary couldn’t believe it!  
Prof. Oak nodded. “No one’s heard a word from her. Not even her mother. It’s been quite tense around here. Your mother is understandably distraught. She’s even gone as far as supporting Team Solace.”  
“I know!” Gary burst out. “It’s crazy! How could she??”  
Prof. Oak lowered his eyes. “It’s crazy, perhaps, but it’s exactly what Team Solace is targeting. Parents, or siblings, just as they mentioned in their broadcast in Radio Tower. Anyone with friends or family who are Pokemon Trainers who have been killed or are missing. Their influence on victims is frightening. They hold a point only those suffering can relate to. And yet, they hold a point those not suffering might also be able to acknowledge.” The eyes of Gary and Prof. Oak met silently. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
Gary closed his eyes, hot tears running through easily. He shook his head and sniffled. “Professor.” His eyes opened. “I don’t know what it was. But it wasn’t human.”  
Prof. Oak didn’t respond.  
“It couldn’t have been a Pokemon, either. As far as I’m concerned, this thing was just a monster... An actual monster.”  
Prof. Oak nodded slowly. “I wish I had been there, Gary. I’m truly sorry. I’m sure it will be tracked down.”  
Gary sniffled and closed his eyes, his head falling, and he silently wept.  
Gary could only see his sister.

Something shot out of the trees! Colliding with Gary, they both dropped. Groaning, this person shook their head, a black hood covering it. Their hand was in their face, rubbing their eyes. The hand lowered, revealing the face. Her light blue eyes met with Gary’s dark brown ones. Her thin little lips hung open as she stared. The girl squinted at Gary, and then her eyebrows narrowed sharply, as if angry, and she seemed to sneer. She shook her head, and then her eyes widened as her mouth dropped. “My... brother?” she croaked out. She let out a laugh. “Gary!” She smiled for only a second, finally seeming to notice the commotion going on as she looked behind her and back to Gary. “Gary, they’re here!” Terror was now on her face.  
Something burst from the bushes, causing both Gary and Melissa to shriek out. Its two arms shot out, grabbing Melissa by the throat, and the thing screeched like nothing Gary was familiar with.  
“HEEEEEEEEEELP!!! WHAT IS THIS THING???” Melissa bellowed for her life.  
The hair atop the creature reached out and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
“Did you kill her?” one of the group of people of Team Solace asked Gary. “Did you kill the species?”  
The blonde kept her blue eyes on Gary and shook her head. “Kid, you’ve no idea what Hell you’ve let go loose on this planet... Unless we kill off that bitch, this is the end for us all. We were just trying to save the poor girl.” Her eyes hardened on Gary’s. As she sneered at him, her eyes suddenly began to shimmer. “No one is ready for this!”  
Gary grabbed his sister’s shoulder. “Melissa.” His hand fell from her quickly, discomforted by the feeling of touching her body. Something felt bad. Something was missing... “Melissa!”

“Gary, with all that you must be going through, I do have a question to ask of you about your sister.”  
Still crying, Gary waited, deciding to focus on the sounds of the voices outside while he waited for the professor to speak again.  
There were no further words.  
Gary opened his eyes and stared at the floor, more tears dripping down. He didn’t have the courage, or the strength, to look up, so he simply nodded and then waited again.  
The wait between them was long. Or so it seemed to Gary.  
“Gary, your sister accomplished earning three Badges. And in that time, she captured fifteen Pokemon. The last one arrived months ago.”  
Gary didn’t know where this was going, and he didn’t care. He now wished he’d never called Prof. Oak to begin with.  
“The Pokemon with her were retrieved and are with me. At this point, those Pokemon are all free to go, or may choose to stay in my lab.”  
Gary was tempted by the new silence to look up at Prof. Oak and urge him to get to the point. Was that it? he wondered. You just wanted to tell me you have my sister’s Pokemon with you? What good does that do for me??  
“Gary, the choice is yours, but I’m offering you the chance to attempt to take on raising your sister’s Pokemon.”  
Those words jolted Gary like lightning. He finally looked up at the old man.  
“I can set it so that the Poke Balls and the Pokemon belong to you. This is entirely optional. There’s no consequence to saying no. I just thought you would like to know this.”  
“Prof. Oak!” Gary couldn’t believe his ears.  
Prof. Oak maintained a stern look.  
Me? Take over ownership of my deceased sister’s Pokemon? Gary questioned. But... Is that right? I can say yes or no to this... There’s no forcing an answer.  
The two stared silently at each other.  
The only sound was the voices from outside, orders and responses being given.  
“Prof. Oak.” Gary paused on his choice. “Sir.”  
Prof. Oak waited patiently.  
“Yes. I’ll take care of those Pokemon. I’ll do my best, sir.”  
Prof. Oak nodded, keeping his seriousness. “You’ve done well, Gary. As a Pokemon Trainer, you’ve accomplished a lot. Your work with Charmeleon speaks volumes. You’ll do just fine taking on this task. She didn’t own too many... But certainly more than you have captured. This should aid you.”  
Harsh, Professor... Gary thought bitterly.  
“Just give me about twenty minutes, and it all should be completed. You can use your Pokedex to make transfers as needed, whenever needed,” Prof. Oak actually smiled.  
Gary nodded, not returning the smile. “Got it.”  
Prof. Oak’s face went solemn. “Gary, this means you are continuing your journey and collecting Badges, then.”  
Gary nodded.  
“Be careful. Team Solace had an announcement a few days ago about bombs being planted in Pokemon Gyms. As of now, no bombs have been detonated, but some have been found and safely destroyed. And many Gyms haven’t been found to have any at all.”  
“My gramma told me,” Gary nodded. “I’ll be wary, for sure.”  
“Good. Please, do.”  
The two had no more words to say to each other, so silence spoke for them.  
Gary’s eyes tightened on Prof. Oak. So, I’ll be adding some Pokemon to my roster, then, eh? So be it, sir.  
Prof. Oak didn’t change his expression, as if a finished sculpture.  
More commotion outside challenged Gary’s attention. Although Prof. Oak noticed the noise and turned a little to see around Gary, Gary remained focused on the man in front of him.  
“Well, Gary. I’ll go work on those Pokemon for you. And remember, if you choose to cancel on this, you can at any time. I know how hard this must be and could end up being. Just please, keep in contact!”  
Gary nodded. “Absolutely, sir. I’m sorry.”  
Prof. Oak nodded. “Goodbye, then, Gary.”  
“I’ll speak to you soon, Professor.”  
The two eyed each other silently before the screen went black.


	11. Something Old, Some Things New

“Pika Pika!!”  
“Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka!”  
“Chu! Chu! Pikachu!”  
“Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka, Pi-ka!”  
One Pikachu stood atop a large rock, pointing in one direction, giving out orders.  
A certain collective of Pikachu ran off to where a set of construction workers and other people were gathered.  
At Pikachu’s word, more Pikachu went to other areas of Dark City, carrying wood, using their Electric moves against wiring and tools pressed against their cheeks by professionals, running through small, tight areas for various reasons because the adults couldn’t get through, and doing multiple other tasks.  
Gary and June walked by the reconstruction efforts between the people, the Pikachu and the Raichu.  
The dusty city was like an Old Western movie, with even tumbleweeds rolling across the ground. There were no roads or walkways, just a sandy ground being pushed wildly, mixing with the air thanks to wild winds today. The sky was blue and clear.  
Gary’s sole goal was the location of the Pokemon Gym, which Nurse Joy had informed him was right behind the Pokemon Center. She also let him know that the Gym had been cleared just yesterday for bombs and was safe to use. With that weight off of his heart, Gary was ready to obtain his latest Badge. And that woman, Gary thought, squinting through the air, remembering the beautiful lady with the Bisharp. She’s the Gym Leader. Cleopatra. That was her. I’ll have to face that scary Pokemon. Gary sighed with some concerns, but also felt a lot of excitement pumping through his blood flowing through his body. I haven’t had a proper Pokemon battle in so long. Heck, maybe I should have prepared a bit before just jumping into a Gym match. Where has my head been at all this past week?  
“Gary!”  
“OH!” Gary tripped and hit the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He looked back to see a Raichu. “Raichu!”  
Raichu was getting to his feet, looking to Gary with an innocent look.  
“Hey, sorry, man.” Gary got up and held out his hand apologetically before turning away.  
“And the Gym’s right here,” June told Gary. She was several feet behind him, standing by a building. She had one hand over her eyes, as if that were helping her against the dirt blowing everywhere.  
“Oh. Right.” He walked back over to her.  
“Nervous, huh? It’s been a while since you’ve gone for a Badge.” She smiled, being sure to keep her mouth closed in this environment.  
Gary shook his head defiantly. “I’m more than ready.”  
“We could have a battle first. To get the blood flowing?”  
Gary smiled small. “I’ve got this.”  
The two stood outside of a one story, wooden building. A nail was hammered in the door through a rope that held up a wooden sign proclaiming: Dark City Pokemon Gym.  
Gary turned to Raichu, who was still in the same spot.  
His ears perked up and he blinked a couple of times.  
Hope he isn’t upset at me, Gary thought. He doesn’t seem mad. What’s he want, though?  
There was a sharp yell suddenly, followed by a furious cry, all coming from inside the Gym!  
Gary turned to the building and stepped atop the wooden platform it stood on, walking over to the door.  
“Gary, be careful!” June warned.  
There were more determined yells, a grunt, and a hard slam.  
Gary grabbed the wooden door handle and pulled it. Looking inside, Gary gasped.  
The place was very spacious, naked light bulbs hanging brightly from the ceiling. Although the building was just a story tall, the roof was a long distance up. Several windows lined the walls, all of them glowing mildly from the outside lighting.  
It was the middle of the room that held the attention of everyone. Black paint outlined a battlefield. But inside weren’t Pokemon. Rather, two humans were fighting with each other! Two women! One being Cleopatra, Gary soon recognized.  
To add to this, it was the Bisharp who stood outside of the battlefield, watching the two women.  
The other woman had shorter hair than Cleopatra, like most women, honestly. Her dark brown hair stopped above her shoulders. She was wearing baggy black sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Bouncing on her toes, her breasts caught Gary’s eyes as they bounced freely under her shirt. The woman lunged her foot out to kick Cleopatra.  
Cleopatra moved to the side, getting in closer to the opponent.  
Swiftly, the woman sent out a left punch at the same time Cleopatra leaned in to deliver her own left blow.  
Cleopatra cried out as she was dropped by the hit.  
Not slowing up, the other woman moved and dropped to one knee, forcing it against Cleopatra’s throat.  
The Gym Leader raised her knees and delivered them into the woman’s back, toppling her over to her stomach. As she leaped up, kicking her feet up into the air and landing strongly, one leg from the short haired fighter extended and connected with Cleopatra’s cheek, forcing her down again.  
The shorter woman swiveled, sliding her body on the floor and smoothly returning to her feet and taking a stance with her hands in front of her, waiting for Cleopatra.  
Cleopatra shook her head from the floor and her tongue ran along the side of the inside of her mouth. She swallowed and smirked at the woman. With a sigh, she stood. They both bowed before turning at once to Gary. “So you’re back to challenge my Gym,” Cleopatra stated. “I remember you from yesterday. Thank you for your... most unique resolution.”  
Gary wanted to smile, but Cleopatra was so intimidating. Even her beauty couldn’t compare with her seriousness. He settled for nodding. “Thank you, Cleopatra. I, uh... Thanks for your help.” Gary was still trying to take in what he had just seen take place.  
“I do my best to take care of this city when things go a little awry. Anyway, let’s begin our match, shall we?” Cleopatra and the woman split, Cleopatra taking her place at one end of the field, Bisharp walking over and standing beside her.  
The other woman stood where Bisharp had been, revealing herself to be the referee.  
Gary took a deep breath and walked to the other end.  
Metal chairs were set a short distance from the battlefield, a set on each side.  
June looked to both sides before taking a seat opposite the side of the referee, choosing a seat near the middle. Her eyes were wide as she paid attention to what was taking place.  
“State your name and residence for the record, Trainer,” Cleopatra spoke.  
“My name’s Gary! I’m from Pallet Town!” he responded boldly.  
“This Gym match is between Gary from Pallet Town, and Dark City’s Gym Leader, Cleopatra,” the referee stated. “This will be a three-on-three Pokemon match. No time limit. The first Trainer whose Pokemon are defeated is out! BEGIN!!”  
“Sneasel, go!” Cleopatra threw a curious kind of Poke Ball that Gary had to squint at to make out.  
“Sneasel!” Sneasel appeared from its Ultra Ball and raised its claws, looking ready to strike whatever Gary chose to send out.  
Sneasel. The Sharp Claw Pokemon. Using their sharp claws, they climb trees to raid Pidgey nests for eggs. These claws also make dangerous weapons.  
She must be saving her best for last, Gary thought as his eyes went from Sneasel to Bisharp and back to Sneasel. Or next up. He grabbed a Poke Ball. “Primeape!” He tossed the Poke Ball, a surge of nostalgia, familiarity, and joy rushing throughout his body as a smile came over his face. I’m back home! he felt inside. “GOOOO!”  
“PRIIIIIMEAPE!!” Primeape was bouncing all over, punching his fists out, looking outwardly how Gary felt on the inside.  
Alright! This is it! Gary thought. This is what life is all about. “Cross Chop, let’s go!”  
Primeape dove in with crossed arms in front of his body. The arms started to glow white.  
“Sneasel, Agility,” Cleopatra said in a calm tone that surprised Gary some.  
“Sneasel!” Sneasel moved quick, running towards Primeape!  
Primeape slammed to the floor of the Gym as Sneasel moved to the side sharply, but he got up easily, growling.  
Sneasel was running circles around Primeape, Primeape unable to keep his eyes on it.  
If that’s the case, every hit we send has gotta matter when it delivers, Gary figured. “Focus Energy!”  
Primeape’s breathing became more angered, his face glowing red, and the color spread out through his entire body. He punched his fists together, grunting, growling, snarling!  
“Beat Up! Now!”  
“Snnnneeeeeeeeeesaaaaaaal!” Sneasel yelled, pointing out to the infuriated, energized Primeape.  
From the Poke Balls on Aurora’s side, two beams of white light shot out and two more Pokemon stood around Sneasel!  
Gary couldn’t believe it, his mouth wide open in shock. He had to back up just to visually take in one Pokemon in particular.  
Pangoro. The Daunting Pokemon and Pancham’s evolved form. As intimidating as it looks, it poses a threat to no one unless they are doing wrong, like picking on the weak or other injustices. It uses the bamboo sprig in its mouth to detect things in the area.  
Pangoro was a tower compared to the rest on the field, Drapion also out.  
In the next instant, all three Pokemon charged at Primeape.  
Primeape’s furious face switched to surprise as he saw the mini stampede. “Prime?”  
The three opponents all pummeled Primeape.  
“HEY!” Gary yelled. “WHAT-?!” Gary had turned to Cleopatra but returned back to Primeape when suddenly the two new Pokemon started to glow red and were returned back to their Poke Balls!  
Sneasel simply scooted back to its position away from Primeape.  
“That was a move called Beat Up, Gary,” June explained to him. “It allows all the Pokemon in the Trainer’s party to come out for a moment to... basically beat up the opponent. It’s totally allowed and doesn’t break the rules of the match.”  
She sounds like she’s been through that rule before, Gary thought, nodding at her, fully accepting that ruling. As a previous Gym Leader, it’s no surprise. He looked back to Primeape. “Primeape, how do you feel?”  
Primeape got up, rubbing the top of his head and leering at Sneasel. His fists collided with each other and he repeatedly jumped, each time coming down hard as if trying to go through the floor, still red faced and pumped up off of Focus Energy.  
“Cross Chop again!”  
Primeape went for it a second time, leaping high and coming down with fury.  
Sneasel waited until the last second to take off, running out of the way of the impact.  
Primeape made another collision with the floor that he quickly recovered from.  
We’ve gotta catch this thing somehow! Gary thought impatiently. What can we do?  
“Screech attack!” Cleopatra went.  
Sneasel opened its mouth and out came a wild screeching that pierced into Gary’s brain!  
He and June covered their ears and wailed, helplessly bending over against the pain.  
“PRIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!” Primeape struggled, his fists to the sides of his head as he stumbled about before falling to his knees.  
Cleopatra, her Bisharp, and her referee didn’t seem to react at all, the Gym Leader even having a slight smirk.  
Primeape sliding on his back and stopping close to Gary was what got Gary to open his eyes and notice that Sneasel’s Screech had actually ended. “Primeape! Oh, no!” He must have been attacked without me even hearing Cleopatra, Gary realized, looking up to see Cleopatra standing cooly with her arms crossed, her hip out to the left. “Can you go on?” he asked his Pokemon.  
Primeape grunted, getting back up, and he hopped in place. “Primeape!”  
“That’s the spirit!” Gary cheered. But, what can we do with this thing outspeeding us? Gary’s eyes lit up from the lightbulb over his head.  
“Use Beat Up again!” Cleopatra pushed on. “End this at once!”  
“Right! Rage, now!” Gary nodded.  
Cleopatra squinted, her eyebrows tightening.  
Primeape moved as fast as he could with determination.  
Sneasel shouted out, calling out the other Pokemon who all appeared around it.  
Primeape pulled back a fist and punched Sneasel in the face.  
Right after that punch, all three Pokemon jumped Primeape with kicks and punches. Two of the Pokemon returned back, Sneasel remaining.  
Primeape was facedown, but his body had a red glow to it now.  
Cleopatra didn’t look confused or surprised, grimacing at Gary’s Pokemon.  
“Attack boost!” Gary beamed, looking up to the Gym Leader. “Rage’s effect to boost Attack after taking damage. With your three attacking, we’re three times boosted!”  
“Use Slash to end this!”  
“Seismic Toss counter!” Gary was waiting for an opportunity like this.  
Sneasel’s claw glowed white as it brought it upon Primeape.  
Primeape reached out and grabbed its arm!  
“Sneas?” The glow of its arm vanished. “Sneas!”  
Primeape took Sneasel off its feet and started spinning in a circle!  
Sneasel was screaming, its feet in the air as it was taken for a ride against its will. Its voice increased when Primeape finally let go and it was soaring through the air! “Sel!” Sneasel finally met with a wall and then hit the floor, its eyes closed painfully, and it let out its breath.  
“Sneasel is out! Primeape is the winner!” the referee stated.  
Cleopatra ran her right hand through her hair before reaching out to recall Sneasel. “Very well. You know who my Pokemon will be, so let’s get through this.” She grabbed a second Ultra Ball and out came Drapion.  
The Pokemon wasn’t tall by general standards, though taller than Primeape, but it was intimidating and had a threatening roar.  
“Alright, keep it up!” Gary smiled. He had a plan he was sure was gold. “Rage, now!”  
Primeape shot forward and hit Drapion with a punch in the stomach area.  
Drapion wasn’t fazed, maintaining good footing, staring down at Primeape.  
“Swords Dance,” Cleopatra responded easily.  
Gary grit his teeth. Damn it. What a waste, he thought bitterly.  
Drapion’s arms glowed purple and it swung them in a strange fashion that seemed to have no intentional rhythm or purpose before the glow went away. Its body glowed red for a moment, its Attack sharply raised, as its claws opened and closed as if giving a warning.  
I can’t let her do that again, Gary knew. We tried to take advantage of an anticipated act. Instead, she took advantage of my Rage as an opening to power her Pokemon up.  
“I hope you are seeing I won’t fall for the same trick twice,” Cleopatra sneered.  
Gary didn’t respond to her. Okay. If she won’t come to boost us, we’ll do the next best thing. “Primeape, use Screech!” Gary’s palms forced themselves over his ears.  
June quickly did the same thing with a gasp.  
Primeape used his Screech, his voice forcing its way through Gary’s blockade and making him grit his teeth and shut his eyes.  
Gary managed to open one eye and see Drapion with its claws at the sides of its head, screaming to the ceiling.  
June was on her feet, still covering her ears and shouting as well.  
Neither Cleopatra, her referee, nor her Bisharp raised their arms, but Cleopatra’s eyes were closed, frowning.  
The referee was squinting with disdain, a look on her face that could have meant a disgusting taste was in her mouth.  
Bisharp just held cold eyes to the field.  
Gary waited impatiently.  
Primeape finally stopped.  
Gary’s hands dropped. “GAH! CROSS CHOP, GO!!”  
Primeape ran forward with crossed arms. They glowed white and Primeape shouted out, rushing into Drapion.  
Drapion roared, flashing white where it was hit.  
There it is! The Critical Hit! Focus Energy! Gary couldn’t have been paid to hide that smile.  
Drapion collapsed.  
“Drapion is unable to battle!” Even the referee seemed very surprised by this. “Primeape is the winner!”  
Cleopatra looked confused and surprised at once. Her mouth was open, simply taken aback. She suddenly gave Gary a very ungrateful look and recalled Drapion. She took in a deep breath and grabbed her last Poke Ball. “You may think you’ve done well, and you have exceeded my expectations exceptionally, young man. However, I have just the one for someone of your level.” She tossed a darker Poke Ball to the field that Gary had never seen before.  
Before he could get a better look, it popped open and Pangoro was released. “PANGOROOOO!” Pangoro stomped one foot forward and roared at Primeape.  
Primeape raised an arm against the foe and then lowered it. “AAAAAAAAAAPE!!” Primeape’s voice couldn’t match Pangoro’s, but he put his all into it and Gary could tell.  
“Let’s go all in, Primeape! Close Combat and end this one!” Gary started.  
“PRIIIIIME!!!” Primeape was in the air and first delivered a kick to Pangoro’s face. Pangoro roared, attacked by punches and kicks from Primeape that didn’t let up. The final punch got it right in the stomach and it flashed white, signaling another Critical Hit.  
“YYEEEAAAAAAAH!!” Gary celebrated. We got this Badge. I’m doing it! I’m fulfilling my goals. Melissa. Melissa, this is for you. For us!  
Pangoro bent over, just about falling... but it didn’t! Instead, Pangoro stood tall, looking just fine, in fact.  
Primeape shivered on the ground, his body glowing blue, before straightening up.  
His Defenses just dropped, Gary knew. I can’t believe Close Combat wasn’t enough for a Dark type. “Let’s go for broke! One more Close Combat! We’ve got this!”  
Primeape raged and went for more of the same, jumping at Pangoro.  
“Fling attack.” Cleopatra spoke as if she had prepared for this moment.  
“Pangoro!” Pangoro reached out with one paw and scooped Primeape from midair! “PANGOOOOOOO!!” The claw continued upwards, tossing Primeape higher up!  
“Now, Sky Uppercut!”  
Pangoro’s fist glowed blue. It bent its knees and soared up to where Primeape was, catching him in the back.  
Primeape was hurt bad from that and both Pokemon came down.  
Primeape bounced on his back as he landed.  
Pangoro bent its knees on the landing and stood right up.  
“PRIMEAPE!! Get up!! We’ve got this, man! Use Cross Chop!” Gary went on.  
Primeape rolled over and groaned to get back to his feet. He crossed his arms. When they glowed white, he screeched out like crazy and leaped at Pangoro.  
“Power-Up Punch!” Cleopatra ordered.  
Both of Pangoro’s fists tightened and then glowed with a golden aura. It swung on Primeape, connecting with Cross Chop.  
“PRIIIIIIIIIMMMME!!” Primeape flew backwards, his arms returning to their normal color. He was no match for Power-Up Punch.  
Pangoro flashed with red for a moment.  
“Gary, Power-Up Punch boosts the Attack with each hit it lands!” June warned. “Please be careful!”  
That’s what that was... Gary cursed.  
Primeape was down, on his face.  
“Primeape, we can’t be that far off from winning this fight!” Gary encouraged his Pokemon. “Let’s take this one all the way! Use Screech to wear it down!”  
“Use Taunt now!”  
“Taunt!” Gary uttered through gritted teeth.  
Primeape took in a deep breath, looking up at Pangoro.  
“GOOOOOO!!” Gary urged, covering his ears.  
Pangoro’s eyes flashed and it nodded at Primeape with a sneaky grin.  
“PRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!” Primeape ran to Pangoro, throwing punches all the way down to it.  
Pangoro stood there, snickering at Primeape.  
“DAMN IT!!” Gary burst out, his hands slapping his legs.  
Primeape got close and threw a sharp punch.  
Pangoro used Power-Up Punch, sending Primeape flying back and increasing its own Attack again.  
Primeape was livid and got back up, lunging for Pangoro with Cross Chop this time.  
Pangoro kept its smile and used Power-Up Punch once more, continuing to overpower Primeape and powering itself.  
Primeape landed on the Gym floor, twitching.  
“Another Power-Up Punch ought-”  
“No!” The referee held out a hand to Cleopatra. “Primeape is down. Pangoro wins the match.”  
“What??” Gary shook his head and ran onto the field. This wasn’t possible! He knelt down by his Pokemon.  
Primeape was still.  
“Primeape! Hey!”  
Primeape’s eyes opened slowly. They blinked once. “Ape Ape...” They closed.  
Gary put a hand on his partner’s body. “Take it easy. You did so amazing. Two Pokemon all on your own! You’re the man! We’ve got it from here.” He recalled Primeape to his Poke Ball and stood up. Keeping stern eyes on Pangoro, he backed up until he was in his spot.  
“Your Primeape was good, Gary. But it was too rambunctious,” Cleopatra said. “Me and Pangoro could read all of its actions quite easily. Countering it was little more than a few moments of observation and taking a couple of swings here and there.”  
Gary let out a sharp breath from his nose. Whatever, bitch. He grabbed his next Poke Ball. “Yeah, well read this!” Gary tossed it.  
“CHAAAAARR!” Charmeleon shot flames into the air and then growled at Pangoro.  
“Another hothead?” Cleopatra questioned.  
“Like none other, Cleopatra! Let’s go! At a distance, Flamethrower!”  
“Chaaaaaaaaarmeleon!!” Charmeleon let loose flames to Pangoro.  
Pangoro roared from the impact that engulfed it.  
The flames faded away after several seconds.  
Pangoro was still standing, glaring at Charmeleon.  
“Do it again, Charmeleon!”  
“Pangoro, Taunt again!”  
Charmeleon opened his jaws.  
Pangoro nodded, its eyes gleaming for a second.  
“Char?” Charmeleon closed his mouth and bared his teeth. “CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!” He attacked wildly with Flamethrower this time! The move shot out at random places, none coming near Pangoro! His next Flamethrower reached for the opponent Pokemon, but Pangoro moved aside, remaining safe and smiling the entire time.  
“Charmeleon, use Rock Smash! That should do it!” Gary tried.  
Charmeleon roared and came at Pangoro with Slash attack. He jumped head-on at Pangoro. Pangoro dodged again, and Charmeleon went right by it. Gary’s Pokemon stopped smoothly and whipped around immediately.  
“Charmeleon, you need to take it easy! Don’t fall for the Taunt! Use Dig to get out of there!”  
Charmeleon growled, his voice getting louder as his eyes glowed white and his tail flame exploded with more power.  
“Dragon Rage? Charmeleon!”  
Charmeleon sent out a huge flame.  
“Vital Throw!” Cleopatra shouted.  
Pangoro charged to Charmeleon as he attacked. The flame hit Pangoro, but it continued right through it! It did grimace against the impact, but didn’t slow down much. “PANGOROOOOOO!!” It stomped straight on through and the back of one paw smacked Charmeleon right in the head.  
Charmeleon flew backwards.  
Pangoro whipped around on the spot so its other arm caught him! “GOROOOO!” Pangoro SLAMMED Charmeleon into the floor!  
“Charmeleon is unable to battle! Pangoro wins!” the referee nodded.  
“CHARMELEON!!” Gary closed his eyes and lowered his head, his lips tight together. He shook his head. “Charmeleon...”  
“This wasn’t the same as with your Primeape, Gary,” Cleopatra let Gary know. “Taunt causes the Pokemon to go out of control with attacks, but even before Taunt, your Primeape was too rampant. You and your Charmeleon’s style, even when under Taunt... I wouldn’t call it rampant. It fought very well. This situation was more your Charmeleon being overpowered by Pangoro than anything else.”  
Overpowered... Gary thought angrily. Charmeleon. “Thank you, Charmeleon. You did a lot to wear out Pangoro. This Badge is ours!” He recalled his Pokemon. But, now who? Kingdra? Certainly not Baltoy... Weepinbell? Tyrogue? Gary grabbed a Poke Ball and stared at it. This might be really crazy, but... He looked at Pangoro.  
The big bear looked just fine, not showing the slightest wear.  
It must be putting up a front, Gary thought. There’s no way! He held out the Poke Ball. “I choose you!”  
The white beam sent out Gary’s final Pokemon.  
“Tyrogue!” Tyrogue tightened his Yellow Scarf and then held up his hands and bounced on his toes.  
“Tyrogue??” June looked to Gary and back to Tyrogue, and then returned to Gary. Her face was a mix of anger and disbelief.  
Cleopatra’s eyes were wide, but she didn’t speak.  
The referee had wide eyes and a cocked head.  
Even Bisharp looked less intimidating and more startled by the Baby Pokemon sent out.  
“Just watch us!” Gary nodded strongly, shaking off his own surprise at the choice he made. “Fake out, right away!”  
Tyrogue held out his hands and they glowed orange. He clapped them, and a large shockwave came out, hitting Pangoro.  
Pangoro grunted as it closed its eyes and turned its head away from Tyrogue, but it looked like this was an effort. As if it didn’t really want to look away.  
“Follow up with the High Jump Kick!” Gary continued.  
Tyrogue jumped and gave a strong kick with his knee into Pangoro’s stomach.  
Pangoro roared but didn’t even budge!  
“Our time. Poison Jab,” Cleopatra told her Pokemon.  
Pangoro raised a fist that began to glow purple. It swung on Tyrogue, catching him in the face.  
“ROOOOOOOGUE!!” Tyrogue slid until hitting Gary’s feet.  
“TYROGUE! NO!!” Gary pleaded.  
Tyrogue’s face was flushed purple from a Poisoning! He shook his head and got up, hobbling around and leering at Pangoro, resembling a drunkard.  
“Now Power-Up Punch,” Cleopatra added.  
Pangoro took several steps, approaching Gary and Tyrogue.  
Gary looked up at the monster and began to quiver. “Tyrogue, PLEASE! WATCH OUT!!”  
Tyrogue flinched against the pain of the Poison. He then was hook punched and tumbled. “Rooouge!”  
Pangoro flashed with red, its Attack higher than ever.  
“Use Fling, toss it high!”  
Tyrogue looked up from the floor as Pangoro stomped towards him. His eyes closed and he fell to his face.  
“TYROOOOOOGUE!!” Gary called out helplessly as his Pokemon was scooped and tossed into the air.  
“TYYYYYYROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE!!!!” Tyrogue almost touched the ceiling! He took a breath and let out another scream as he came back down.  
“Sky Uppercut!” Cleopatra had a strange face, as if she were trying to hide a smile.  
Gary’s face tightened, his eyes focusing, his lips pressing against each other, and his fists clenching.  
Pangoro’s fist glowed blue, and it bent its knees. “GORO!!” Pangoro leaped for Tyrogue.  
“Let’s do it, Tyrogue!” Gary insisted.  
Tyrogue looked to Gary as he stopped screaming.  
Cleopatra also looked to Gary.  
Gary caught this from the corner of his eye and looked to her, smiling. “COUNTER!!”  
“TYROGUE!” Tyrogue smiled.  
“IT WON’T BE ENOUGH!!” Cleopatra barked. “You’ll never survive it!!”  
Both Trainers, June, Bisharp, and the referee had their eyes up as Tyrogue’s body was outlined in light red.  
Pangoro connected with Tyrogue.  
Both Pokemon let out their shouts, and both Pokemon flew sharply for the floor, crashing painfully.  
Everyone in the room was watching for who would stand up.  
Gary.  
Cleopatra.  
Bisharp.  
The referee.  
June.  
And Electivire.  
In turn, some taking longer than others to realize, all capable eyes went to the random Electivire for a second, but the battle was so good, everyone returned back to the match.  
Tyrogue grunted.  
Pangoro groaned.  
Both Pokemon managed back up and faced each other.   
Tyrogue was hunched over, barely able to stand.  
Pangoro stood tall and raised its claws, roaring.  
Are you kidding me? Gary thought, stunned.  
“What a stupid mistake, bringing a Baby to a Gym match, young man,” Cleopatra sneered.  
“You say that, but we’re still here! That Badge is ours! It’s time to give it up!” Gary fired back. “Bullet Punch, NOW!”  
“We won’t be losing to such an amateur Trainer! Power-Up Punch!” Cleopatra demanded.  
Tyrogue caught Pangoro in the face with Bullet Punch, moving like lightning, but Pangoro followed up right away with Power-Up Punch.  
Both Pokemon went back, Tyrogue dropping.  
June stood on her feet.  
“Electivire!” Electivire uttered.  
Tyrogue was on his back, twitching wildly from the Poisoning.  
Pangoro never fell over, maintaining its balance.  
“TYROGUE!” Gary shouted.  
Tyrogue groaned, no longer twitching, but he didn’t get up.  
Nobody moved in that Gym.  
Nobody spoke, either.  
All eyes were on Tyrogue.  
Wait, Gary realized. It can’t be over... He looked over to the referee who still hadn’t said a word, and soon found that Cleopatra was also staring at her!  
Cleopatra was in fact glaring at the referee!  
June had her hands over her mouth.  
Bisharp didn’t move its body, its sharply focused eyes starting on Tyrogue and shooting over to the referee for only a second before sticking to Tyrogue.  
It’s not over! Gary knew. “TYROGUE! YOU’RE STILL UP! GET UP!! HIGH JUMP KICK RIGHT NOW!!”  
Tyrogue didn’t move.  
The referee made a sudden movement, shaking her head. She let out her breath and smiled.  
“TY!” Tyrogue’s hands pushed against the floor and he sat up!  
The referee gasped loudly and covered her mouth, angry confusion on her face.  
Cleopatra’s mouth was open in a huge snarl, as if she wanted to eat Gary’s Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue managed up and looked back at Gary with a stern face. Right after that, he charged at Pangoro.  
“THEN USE VITAL THROW!!” Cleopatra bellowed.  
Pangoro came at Tyrogue with wide arms.  
Tyrogue kneed Pangoro in the face.  
Pangoro whipped around and slammed Tyrogue through the floor! It then kept turning and landed next to the hole, crashing through the floor as well!  
Silence returned to the Gym.  
Gary ran.  
The referee ran.  
June ran.  
Electivire ran.  
Only Cleopatra and Bisharp stayed where they were.  
Those who ran forward looked at where the two Pokemon laid.  
“I don’t need to see anything further,” Cleopatra spoke quickly from where she stood. “I saw Pangoro go down. And Tyrogue did, as well. This match is a tie, and as such, I have the right to judge that you, Gary, are the winner.”  
Gary’s mouth had dropped wide open. At first, it was to argue. But at Cleopatra’s final words, it was in awe. He looked down, seeing Tyrogue’s opened eyes.  
Tyrogue smiled and gave a wink to his Trainer before his body scrunched up painfully. His body then settled.

*

Gary, June, and Electivire stepped out of the Gym and squinted through the sand blowing around.  
“Good thing we’re done here. I’m sick of this place already,” June complained.  
“Same here,” Gary said. “Let’s get Tyrogue and the others all healed up, grab some food, and hightail it out.”  
June turned to Tyrogue with a smile. “So cute.”  
Tyrogue was awake, but worn out in Gary’s arms, hanging over his Trainer’s right shoulder. His Poison was taken care of.  
Electivire’s large hands hung lazily by his sides.  
If only June and Electivire were on good terms, Gary thought, not staring at either of them as he led the way to the Pokemon Center. This is flat out creepy having this thing following us. He didn’t answer June why he came out, but it’s obvious he’s here for Tyrogue. But, why? At least he didn’t shock anybody this time.  
Gary suddenly stopped walking and looked behind him. His eyes closed against the blowing crap in his face. What was that sound? he wondered.  
June suddenly screamed.  
Gary forced his eyes open and watched her.  
She had her ears covered.  
“June?”  
“Electivire.” Electivire was staring back at the Gym.  
At Electivire’s voice, Tyrogue stirred.  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
The four were sent flying.  
Tyrogue screamed as he flew out of Gary’s arms.  
They all hit the ground hard.  
His body aching, Gary lifted his head.  
“Gaaaaaaah!!” June was screaming wildly.  
Gary’s mouth widened for a huge gasp, taking in a lot of dirt and making him choke instantly.  
The Gym! Most of it was completely destroyed! The entire top half was eliminated, the remainder of it shredded, blown apart, but standing. Something had just went off and destroyed the Gym Gary and his friends had just come out of.  
Something then appeared from the inside of the wreckage, hovering above it. This thing was outlined in blue, sparking light. The being was thin and very long and tall. The arms were shorter than the legs, but still extended to a noticeable point. While hairy, they were a lot less so than its muscular legs. The fingers were startlingly stretched. Strange red patterns were on the front of this thing’s body, like diamond shaped tattoos. Its legs, though hairy, visibly contained a couple of larger diamond symbols. The being had large breasts on its chest. They had a blatant, diamond shape to them. The nipple area was completely flat and even darker than the rest of her solid-black skin. They each held the shape of half a diamond, and had they been pressed together, would have been a complete one. The stomach and chest were covered in the lightest amount of hair. The neck was long and hairless and resembled a snake how it curved, one diamond design on each side. The hair on its head reached down its back.  
No matter how many times Gary eyed the monster up and down, he was unable to make sense of what he was seeing. He couldn’t even think up a word trying to process what this could possibly be.  
The eyes of it held his attention more than anything. The rectangular shape of the skin around the eyeballs. The space that was between the skin and the eyeballs. How the eyes were almost entirely black pupils! The blue light around its body would flash to white on occasion, returning back to blue immediately. The monster screamed and slowly moved closer to Gary, still floating but descending a little.  
June was shrieking at this point, but Gary couldn’t turn from the horror in front of him. He shook his head. This bitch... Gary bared his teeth. Killed my fucking sister!! Rage took over his body and mind, and before he knew what was going on, he jumped at the thing. “GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Gary felt his body thump, and in the next instant, he found himself twitching helplessly, painfully on the ground.  
The monster lowered itself down in front of him and the blue, crackling sparks around it disappeared. It took two steps forward, its feet by Gary’s waist. It bent over very slightly, just enough so that it could reach Gary with its long arms, and it dug its sharp nails into Gary’s cheeks, gripping his face.  
The hold hurt, Gary whimpering more from terror than the pain, though.  
Its grip tightened, and its entire hand, palm and fingers, were crushing half of Gary’s face.  
“GgggggghhhhhhhaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Gary was forced to wail as he felt his face being forced to cave in against his struggling.  
The monster opened its mouth. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” it screamed with Gary. Inside the mouth was a big, fat, pink tongue that looked like it barely fit, curled and folded over itself as it slid around like a slug. “HUMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! CONTAMINAAANT!!” Its voice crackled like electricity and fire in a swirling, raging hurricane. It seemed that it spoke with more than one voice, each one at varying frequencies. It was hard to tell how many voices were possibly being heard.  
It sounded like nothing Gary had ever heard before. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide with fright hearing this thing actually speak English!  
June continued hollering.  
Gary’s face was suddenly released! Though he wanted to move much quicker, he couldn’t, his shaky hands slowing moving up to his sore face and holding it delicately.  
The monster had let go of him and turned to June!  
June was still letting out the loudest noise possible from her mouth.  
The monster didn’t move.   
After a moment, June closed her mouth and was shivering on the spot, her eyes closed. She was on her knees, her hands to her head, gripping it tightly. Her eyes cracked open and then burst open wide at the sight of the monster. She let out a short shriek and stopped.  
Both June and the being stared at each other in silence.  
The being’s body became engulfed in blue sparks. It reached out for June, taking long, swift, scary strides.  
June screamed.  
“TIVIIIIRE!!!”  
A yellow blast hit the creature, and the blue around it went away.  
It looked over to see Electivire step past June.  
“Electivire...” Electivire growled. He flexed his arms and used Thunder, lightning bolts firing not only from his body, but also landing on the ground from the quickly darkening sky! “ELECTIVIIIIIIRE!!!” he roared.  
“Electivire, get back!” June insisted. “Get away from that thing!!”  
“ELECTIVIRE!!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” June was hit by a bolt from Electivire’s body and collapsed, her body sparking.  
Electivire and the monster never broke eye contact.  
Thunder rumbled from above, and soon after, the sky lightened up again, the lightning storm going away.  
The creature, to Gary’s surprise, then smirked! A small but clear smile crossed the thing’s face, raising the already well extended cheekbones protruding from its face. It seemed to let out its breath. The darkness of its skin actually faded to a lighter tone! In an instant, the creature was as white as paint! The hair on its body also faded to a more white-blonde color, except for what was on its head. Its originally darkened nipples were white, but still clearly darker than the rest of its body. The red diamond patterns on its body became a much darker shade. “Yes, then.” The tone of voice had changed. It didn’t carry the crackling anger of the first time. It now sounded lighter. Clearer. Friendlier. It still seemed to contain multiple voices within, but this was a lot less threatening.  
“AAAAAAAAHH!!” June let out, remaining down but slamming her hands to her ears.  
“ELECTIVIRE!!!” Electivire lunged at the thing in front of him and swung with Thunder Punch.  
June grunted, sitting up.  
The creature caught Electivire’s fist, its body lighting up from the attack, but it didn’t seem to react to it! Its entire eyes flashed with the color purple, and a purple squirt came out of each eye, hitting Electivire in his own eyes! It released Electivire’s hand.  
Electivire backed up, clawing at his own face and whining in pain! His own eyes were now both all purple!!  
“Electivire!!” June watched her Pokemon in disbelief and terror.  
What...? What is this thing?? Gary thought in a panic.  
Electivire stumbled about, crying and snarling. He got closer to the creature.  
The creature made a swift movement, turning its back to Electivire only to deliver a kick to his face!  
“Tivire!” Electivire stumbled backwards and fell over.  
“NO!” Gary finally sat up and grabbed a Poke Ball, forcing himself through the stun he had received trying to fight this thing. “HELP US!!” He threw the Poke Ball.  
“TYROOOOOOGUE!!!” Tyrogue soared through the air and landed in front of Gary.  
A white beam of light appeared next to Tyrogue, and Charmeleon appeared. “Mel??” Charmeleon gaped at the monster in front of them. He turned to Tyrogue and then Gary.  
“TYROGUE!” Gary shouted. “GET BACK!! Charmeleon, please! Don’t get close to that thing! Use Flamethrower from a distance!”  
“Charmeleon!” Charmeleon, with his still wide eyes on the monster, nodded. He was breathing heavy and leaning forward a bit, still beaten from his fight with Pangoro.  
Maybe not Charmeleon, Gary realized. I’m not thinking straight!  
“TYYYYY!!” Tyrogue flew at the opponent with High Jump Kick!  
“TYROGUE, STOP!!” Gary grabbed for his Poke Ball.  
“CHARMELEOOOOOOON!!” Charmeleon used Flamethrower.  
Its eyes back to their all black color, only the edges purple, the creature moved to the side, Tyrogue missing his hit, and it grabbed Tyrogue’s other leg and with one swift motion, slammed him to the ground! It then held out one hand and let the Flamethrower hit it! Charmeleon’s flames met with the thing’s open palm, but it simply stood still, taking the hit without the slightest reaction!  
When the flames died out, Charmeleon growled. “CHAR! CHARMELEON!! CHAAAAAAAAAAAR!!” Charmeleon used Flamethrower again!  
“Charmeleon, be careful, please!” Gary begged. “This thing is dangerous!”  
This time, the creature’s body was lit up once again with blue electricity, and it flew into the Flamethrower! The Fire curved around the electricity around its body, doing absolutely nothing to it. It easily grabbed Charmeleon’s jaws with one hand and simply shut it!  
Charmeleon’s body was zapped by the blue electricity, but he couldn’t even call out for help as this evil entity held his mouth shut.  
“CHARMELEON!!” Gary got to his knees, but despite his will, he couldn’t force his body to get up any further.  
The monster’s hair stood up high, moving on its own, alive.  
NO! Gary thought, grunting as he struggled to his feet. MELISSA!!

The thing’s hair on its head sparked before reaching outward, connecting with Melissa’s face.   
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
“MELISSAAAAAAA!!” Gary exploded.

“CHARMELEOOOOOOOON!!” Gary stood up.  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!” Charmeleon raged, his mouth finally opening against the hand of the beast.  
The monster’s hair striked out for Gary’s Pokemon like the snake hair of Medusa.  
Charmeleon’s body flashed white!  
Gary’s arms and shoulders moved back as a powerful energy arrived from his Pokemon’s body, pushing the wild being off Charmeleon as well!  
Charmeleon grew, getting taller, wider, and a lot more intimidating even though his design couldn’t be seen. His tail lengthened. Two extra, huge appendages appeared from his back. The light finally faded and a new Pokemon roared! His little arms reached up, his hands barely making it to his head.  
“Charizard!” Gary called in disbelief.  
Charizard grunted and then actually fell over! He landed on one knee, growling at the monster.  
The monster straightened up, looking down upon Charizard. A smirk returned to her face. “I am here for your own clarity.” This time, the voice spoken was different again. It was still pleasant, but it sounded obstructed somehow, almost like it was speaking underwater. “NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” June’s hands were slammed against her ears as she howled, her body twisted away from the creature in front of them all.  
“JUNE!” Gary called to her. “June, what’s wrong?!”  
June shook her head rapidly. “NO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”  
The monster’s eyes were back on June now. It narrowed its hairless eyebrows. The monster had one small hole in the middle of its face, and it widened and shrunk repeatedly, slowly.  
A nose? Gary wondered. Is it sniffing?  
The shape of the hole was vaguely nose shaped. It went large again and remained there.  
June finally quieted down and, keeping her hands over her ears, turned very cautiously to view the monster.  
The monster stared back silently. Its plump, thick lips with the pulled back look made a sneer and it flashed a set of teeth, some in better condition than others. Many looked like tiny daggers while a few could have passed for a normal human’s under poor care. There were cracks in some, and a lot of discoloration in yellows and dark shades. Its skin went back to black in less than two seconds time, before anyone could really see it happening, and it opened its mouth in another scream. This time, the voice didn’t sound altered or multiplied. It was just one sharp, clear, raging blast of fury.  
June reacted, curling into a ball and screaming for her life.  
The monster bent its powerful legs and leaped far into the sky, taking off like a rocket into space! Its hair moved as it got higher and formed a ball, billowing out the higher the monster got. Little holes appeared in the hair, making it resemble a hairnet. The thing then stopped ascending and shot off through the sky, disappearing.  
Gary hobbled over to Charizard and grabbed his body to help himself up. Both he and his Pokemon glared up into the sky.

The creature caught Electivire’s fist, its body lighting up from the attack, but it didn’t seem to react to it! Its entire eyes flashed with the color purple, and a purple squirt came out of each eye, hitting Electivire in his own eyes!  
Electivire backed up, clawing at his own face and whining in pain! His own eyes were now both all purple!!  
The creature made a swift movement, turning its back to Electivire only to deliver a kick to his face!

It’s a Pokemon? Gary considered, his heart thumping.  
“Electivire? Can you hear me? Electivire!!” June was by her Pokemon, her hands on his chest, trying to shake him awake.

It easily grabbed Charmeleon’s jaws with one hand and simply shut it!  
Charmeleon’s body was zapped by the blue electricity.

Was it using moves? Gary lowered his eyes to Charizard.  
Charizard didn’t look back, but he acknowledged his Trainer by growling.  
Gary then turned to the motionless Electivire June was trying to revive.  
He then looked over to his Tyrogue whose eyes were closed as he laid motionless on his back where he’d been slammed.  
Gary then moved his eyes to the destroyed Gym. Cleopatra... The referee... Gary thought, his body trembling. He was unable to stand any longer, giving in to his knees.  
It was using moves... Gary accepted.  
And that means...  
That monster is a Pokemon.


	12. Speaking In Tongues

“Dark City’s Pokemon Gym Leader has survived the explosion, as well as her referee and Pokemon partner, Bisharp,” the newswoman reported. “They all are being hospitalized but it’s been reported that they all are in stable condition. While the horrifying event is being labeled by authorities as an explosion by Team Solace’s promised means to attack Pokemon Gyms, others have said this was not related to Team Solace at all! The sole witnesses of the attacks, two children who have chosen to go unnamed or seen, and their Pokemon, are claiming some other kind of literal monster was behind the attack.”  
The screen with the dark haired woman in a black and white suit now displayed Gary and June with their backs to the cameramen shouting out questions, escaping into the Pokemon Center.  
“That’s about enough!” an Officer Jenny barked and her hand covered the camera filming the scene, the view going all over the place.  
The female newscaster returned. “Authorities have commented that the children were likely traumatized and didn’t understand anything of what was going on, and insist that the attack was at the hands of Team Solace, despite the fact that the Gym had been cleared for bombs only yesterday.”  
Gary turned from the screen as the report continued. Great... he thought. My story is just the delusions of a traumatized child. At least my face wasn’t seen... No one will recognize me.  
June was nowhere near Gary, instead sitting as far away as possible, hidden inside of a phone booth in a corner.  
This had surprised Gary. While he didn’t mind it entirely, this meant something was wrong with her. As her friend, he knew he had to talk to her. I, as someone who was actually there, need to help her through this difficult time, he knew. Neither of us are alone.  
After having been questioned separately by the police for hours, the two separated inside of the Pokemon Center.  
Gary had wanted to know if they had asked her the same things they had asked him, but left her alone to give her some time while he put his words together. Once he was as relaxed as he knew he’d be able to get considering what he’d been through, he stood up from his chair and walked to June’s secluded booth. He leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of his friend.  
June sat with her eyes closed, her head against the wall. She stirred, but didn’t open her eyes. Her cheeks had streaks from dried tears.  
She knows, Gary thought. She knows I’m here. “June,” he spoke carefully.  
June’s eyes opened slowly and they moved to Gary, but her head stayed still. “Leave me alone...” she whispered.  
“June, please.”  
June’s eyes lowered and her breath came out audibly through her nose. “Gary, this is beyond you; us.”  
“Huh?” Gary didn’t get what June was saying. “What? What are you talking about?”  
“Exactly.” Her eyes closed. “I just need some time alone...” Fresh tears forced their way through her eyes and she turned her head quickly, trying to hide them.  
Gary moved into the booth and sat in a chair beside June’s. “Hey. Ju-”  
“Gary!” June said sternly. She turned to Gary with pained, tearful, narrowed eyes.  
Gary returned his own determined eyes.  
June seemed to instantly give in, sorrow filling her eyes, and she looked away. “You wouldn’t understand...”  
Gary didn’t speak, thinking up a number of responses that he didn’t find suitable. “I’m not saying I will. I’m just asking you to talk to me. As a friend,” he finally settled. “If I don’t understand, help me to. The worst possibility is that I can’t help you. But I can’t help you either way if I don’t know what’s going on. So we’re already at the worst possibility. Let’s try to find a better one.”  
June turned to him with wide eyes.  
That wasn’t bad, Gary thought, impressed with himself. Good one. Especially on the spot.  
June nodded and then blinked a couple of times. “Okay... Well... I think I’m losing my ability to speak to Pokemon.”  
“Why would you think that, June?”  
She let her breath out through her nose again. “Remember Ish?” she spoke irritably.  
“Yeah,” Gary nodded.  
“It started with his Pokemon. His Clefairy. It really pissed me off what he said about him being a male and not a female and calling him gay.”  
“Alright...?” Gary felt a little uncomfortable. He just didn’t feel like it was that big of a deal like June did.  
“His Clefairy. I was certain he was angered by how Ish was talking about him. Even though he seemed happy. And I tried to read those emotions. But I couldn’t see them. It was as if Clefairy really wasn’t bothered by him saying those things.”  
“Maybe he wasn’t,” Gary shrugged. “That doesn’t mean you can’t read Pokemon. It means you can, in fact. Clefairy knew Ish meant no harm.”  
“NO!” June leered at Gary. “That’s ridiculous!”  
“Huh?”  
“The things Ish said were wildly insensitive! Clefairy must have felt something by them! But,” June lowered her eyes, “for some reason, I couldn’t see, or hear it...”  
Gary, not getting what the big deal was, held his tongue, keeping these thoughts to himself. “Well, maybe he was just pretending to be okay with it, then. Maybe you just couldn’t tell because he was acting.”  
June nodded. “Yeah. That’s what I thought. I thought that, too. I thought it, until...” June paused. “Earlier today.”  
Gary straightened up.  
“That monster we ran into...”  
Gary swallowed, no longer wanting to continue this conversation, and yet all the same, wanting to hear more.  
June’s eyes rose to Gary’s. “What did you hear when it spoke to you?”  
“What do you mean?” Gary asked slowly.  
“What did it say??” June pushed urgently. “Did you understand anything it said?! What did it sound like, because I couldn’t hear a damn thing!”  
“What do you mean you didn’t hear anything?” Gary asked, his heart thumping rapidly.  
“It was like, nails being driven into my ears.” June’s head lowered. “It was sharp, screechy static. The sounds I heard weren’t like anything I’m familiar with, Gary!” She shook her head. “My head could have exploded had I been in that thing’s presence any longer!” She looked up to him, tears running from her wide, wild eyes, reliving something traumatic. “Gary! That thing is not a human being.”  
I know that much, Gary said silently.  
“And if you didn’t hear what I heard; if you heard things that I didn’t, then I think it must be a Pokemon,” June continued, her voice shaking.  
Gary’s heart stopped. “Why would you think that, June?” He struggled to keep his body steady as it began to tremble uncontrollably.  
“Because you can’t understand Pokemon,” June answered. “You only hear their names. You don’t see what I see in them, or hear what I hear. Aside from Pokemon, you and I hear and see exactly the same way. So why couldn’t I hear what you heard? Why didn’t you react the same way I did? What did you hear, Gary??”  
Gary lowered his head and shook it. He swallowed nervously. “It spoke... English. Its tone changed throughout the encounter, but I heard the words. She said... She said weird things. I don’t really recall. She seemed to smirk at your Electivire.”  
“Yes!” June burst out. “Electivire! What did they say?? Before Electivire shocked me, he spoke to the thing! He said something! He told me to stay out of the way! He wanted to handle that thing! What happened after that? What did she say??!”  
Gary shook his head, struggling to remember exactly what was spoken. “It was like, she agreed with him. She smiled and, like, said, yes. Or, okay, or something. I’m sorry. I can’t remember exactly what it was. It was so short. She spoke to my Charizard, too. I don’t remember what it was, though. But I know I understood it. It was English. It was a short sentence, but it was English.”  
June squinted hard at Gary. “I heard that voice in the forest, when you found your sister. I couldn’t understand it there, either.”  
Gary didn’t respond, just staring at June.  
“My ability to read Pokemon... Why am I losing it?”  
Gary looked to the floor. “I can’t say what that creature was, Pokemon or not.” Gary’s heart was going mad in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to believe that the monster was a Pokemon. He wasn’t even sure if he could admit the possibility of it being one. He was only certain of one thing. “All I know is, it, is a she.”  
“The breasts. The figure. Right?”  
Gary turned to June. “Pretty much. We got a good look at it. They called it female back at Prof. Cozmo’s. I think they might have been right. At least, I’m willing to accept that much about it. For now.”  
“But, female based on human standards? Animal standards?” June questioned. “Is this a safe way to try and define this thing? Is it accurate?”  
“It’s all we have until we tie this monster down, right??”  
June nodded slowly. “I almost wish it had just been Team Solace. It’d just be a terrible bomb attack, and we could get out of here without the mystery. At least no one was killed.”

The blonde kept her blue eyes on Gary and shook her head. “Kid, you’ve no idea what Hell you’ve let go loose on this planet... Unless we kill off that bitch, this is the end for us all. The end of Team Solace. The end of mankind. We were just trying to save the poor girl.” As she sneered at him, her eyes suddenly began to shimmer. “No one is ready for this!”

Gary shut his eyes, holding back the tears. “We’ve gotten too deep now to just be thinking that way. We’ve run into this thing only a week ago. We already know it exists. There’s no denying it.”  
“Maybe we should call Prof. Cozmo and the Trick Master. To update them on this.”  
“Oh!” Gary had completely forgotten he had the cell phone of the Trick Master on him. He opened his bag and pulled out the phone.  
The phone was white and square shaped.  
Gary turned the device in his hand, viewing the back with the symbolic diced, golden pineapple all Pineapple products had on them. “I’ve never had a cellphone... How do you use it? Hello?”  
June giggled lightly. “You have to turn it on. Press a button.”  
“A button? Where do you see a button? It’s literally just a box here. Is it dead? Do I need to use the charger?”  
“Maybe.” June tried to take the phone from Gary.  
“Hey, let me figure it out! You don’t know any better than I do.” Gary held his grip.  
June struggled against Gary. “I know more about phones than you, at least. Enough to know that phone’s an older model. I should be able to work it out if you let go.”  
“The Trick Master showed me how to use it. Let me do it! Or tell me how to do it!”  
“Just let me see, Gary!”  
“No!”  
Suddenly, amidst the struggle of the two, the screen came on and the phone moved!  
Gary and June gasped, releasing the phone, and it landed in Gary’s lap.  
There was a photo of multiple different Trick Masters on the lock screen, all in differing suits with bowties of different sizes. Whether they were the same guy or not was a mystery to Gary, but they all had huge smiles and were in different positions. Some were upside down, others were on top of trees, others had their arms extended, while some were even with their arms around one another. This scene seemed to be taking place in a park where a party was being held, balloons, banners, benches, and tables with varying foods including large cakes were visible. All the occupants were Trick Masters, though.  
The small device suddenly expanded! Somehow, it seemed that the phone had opened itself to twice its original size! It was as if it were a book that had been closed, and it suddenly opened itself up. The image of the Trick Master party expanded to fill in the new space automatically.  
“Ah, yes! The Flipbook Mini!” June smiled. She reached out and touched the phone, moving her hand upward across the screen.  
The phone expanded even further! As if the phone had been folded over in half already, it opened again, this time vertically. The strange image moved along with the new size to fill the void.  
“You see? You can make the screen as small as when we first had it, or, depending on how you touch the screen, make it larger. It’s the mini version. There’s also the Plus, which is old but gets a lot larger than what this thing can. It takes a little practice but it’s pretty easy to use.”  
“Let me try!” Gary tapped the screen and then lifted his hand, moving it upward.  
Nothing happened.  
“You do have to be touching the screen to make it work, Gary,” June snickered.  
Duh, Gary thought to himself. Gary, you idiot. He touched the screen and swiped up again, making sure his fingers were pressed to the phone.  
Nothing happened.  
“Sure you don’t want my help,” June smirked, teasing him.  
“Go help yourself,” Gary muttered, swiping again.  
June rolled her eyes. A moment later, she gasped. “Oh, no...”  
“What??” Gary whipped around quickly to see June was leaning out of the booth and looking up at the TV.  
“If anyone has seen this young boy, police are urging you to contact them with any information you have,” the newswoman was saying.  
A bald, brown skinned child had the biggest smile ever on the TV, the top of his blue and white striped shirt just visible. His image shrunk and moved to the top right of the screen as the newswoman continued talking.  
“I hope he’s okay,” June said.  
Gary nodded silently and looked back to the phone. The lock screen was gone, the phone screen black again. There’s no password on this, Gary thought. It’s simple enough to turn on. Just, what did he say to do? There were options for face recognition and other things he said I could set up when I felt like it, but there was one surefire way to just cut this damn thing on. Gary swiftly set his right thumb on the screen, and then played his other four fingers along it in turn.  
The phone came on! The lock screen didn’t show this time. Instead, Gary had gotten past that and to the home screen.  
The background was an open field, all grass except for the large blocks that sat in them, spaced far apart from one another. Each block was a different color. Behind a few blocks, there seemed to be something trying to hide behind them. The shadow of a figure. A variety of apps were lined up all over the screen.  
“Oh! You’ve gotten it open! What was it again?” June asked.  
“Just keep your thumb on the screen and then strum your fingers across it.”  
June nodded. “Right! So we’re calling them, right?”  
“Might as well.” Gary hit an app, a small green circle that had a little white square in the middle with green dots inside. He was taken to the contacts and saw the only person that hadn’t been deleted from the phone.  
Prof. Cozmo.  
Gary tapped the name.  
A picture of a young boy and a man and woman filled the phone’s screen, the word: CALLING... blinking at the top of the screen slowly.  
Gary tightened his eyes on the image.  
The boy was holding a telescope in his hands with great delight. Next to him, the man knelt down with his arm around the kid, beaming proudly at him.  
The woman was staring down lovingly at the two.  
“It’s Prof. Cozmo’s parents!” June spoke with surprise.  
Gary’s eyes widened, June confirming what he had suspected. “Then that kid is Prof. Cozmo?”  
The two Trainers eyed the happy little boy for a moment longer before the CALLING... went away, replaced instead with the numbers 0:00. A count began by the second, timing the call.  
“Gary?? Is that you??” the voice of Prof. Cozmo was heard.  
“Prof. Cozmo! Yeah! It’s Gary and June!” Gary shouted at the phone, unsure what to say, remembering why he had called.  
“One moment! I’ll put you on video!” Prof. Cozmo stated. Shortly afterwards, the picture of the kid and Prof. Cozmo’s parents went away, and a live video of Prof. Cozmo appeared. Behind him were his parents. They both waved with their son.  
“Hello!” Prof. Cozmo’s father greeted them. In his arms was a huge, clear capsule, the end caps of it golden and a bright light glowing from the middle of it.  
The capsule looked a lot like the one Ish kept his Bonsly Egg in.  
The voices on Prof. Cozmo’s end were now much louder, background noise also more present.  
“I’m so glad to get to see you two again! How are you?” Prof. Cozmo’s mother added.  
“We’re great, thank you!” Gary nodded.  
“Hello, everyone!” June waved.  
“Gary, I haven’t heard from you in so long! Something must be up! Please, fill us in!” Prof. Cozmo insisted with a warm smile.  
“Honestly, I don’t have a whole lot to say,” Gary admitted. “We ran into her again, and I sort of had a battle with her.”  
“A battle?!” Prof. Cozmo exclaimed.  
His parents both gasped, Mrs. Cozmo covering her mouth with her hands.  
Gary nodded. “It was short, but it fought me and June’s Pokemon and beat them all pretty swiftly. There was no chance.”  
“But did you catch her, Gary! The Master Ball works without failure! You know this! You didn’t have to actually fight her!”  
“I know. I was in a rough spot and had to battle, though.”  
“So this thing is actually a Pokemon, then? You saw her using Pokemon attacks?”  
Prof. Cozmo’s parents turned to each other before leaning in, listening carefully to Gary.  
“I didn’t recognize any moves it used. It tried to do that... hair... thing... it did back then...” Gary lowered his head.  
Prof. Cozmo waited for a bit. “On you?” he asked.  
Gary shook his head. “On Charmeleon.” He looked up again. “I jumped in in desperation and got hurt. I’m sure it’s Electric.”  
“GARY!” Prof. Cozmo shouted in shock. “That’s dangerous! You cannot put yourself in such danger!”  
“She was going to kill my Charmeleon!! You can’t expect me to just sit there and do nothing! Not again!”  
Both males stared at each other.  
Sympathy came over Prof. Cozmo’s face, and he nodded.  
Gary shut his eyes. “I didn’t catch her, but I didn’t think to, either. Next time, I’ll be better prepared. I never thought I’d ever see that shit again.”  
Prof. Cozmo sighed.  
“At least you’re alive,” Mrs. Cozmo said softly.  
“You, and your Pokemon,” Mr. Cozmo said.  
No one spoke after this.  
Yeah, me. Great, Gary thought. And what about Melissa? Had I jumped in and not been so freaked out when I first saw that thing, she’d likely be alive right now...  
“So, it is a Pokemon, after all...” Mrs. Cozmo said in a low voice.  
“We don’t exactly know this for certain,” Prof. Cozmo said sternly.  
Gary focused on the professor.  
He had a stern face, but not an intimidating one. It was like he was trying to be serious, but his true, kind self couldn’t be hidden. His eyes then went to June and tightened. “And you? Were you there during this battle?”  
“I-I-I-I, I was involved...” June stammered.  
“Did she speak, June?” Prof. Cozmo pressed her. “Did you hear anything?!!”  
June closed her eyes and shook her head, trembling now. She looked ready to break down into tears, refusing to eye the man. “Th-th-the same thing happened as last time, P-P-Professor Cozmo,” she whimpered. A tear slid out from each eye.  
Prof. Cozmo opened his mouth and seemed to freeze, watching June, looking as if he wanted to continue. But he didn’t.  
Mr. Cozmo rested a hand on his son’s shoulder.  
The professor looked to his mom, who stared back sadly at him, and he looked back to June and finally to Gary. He sighed and nodded. “We really need that Master Ball to be used to figure this out. Gary, for now, I’ll keep this from the Trick Master. He might be more upset than anything. But, if you do run into her again, please, try and use that Master Ball! It’s why we gave it to you.”  
Gary nodded, swallowing. I don’t think it’s all that fair to put this all on me, Gary thought bitterly. If you want your stupid Master Ball back, I’ll gladly hand it over!  
“Is the Trick Master not with you?” June sniffled, wiping at her eyes, trying to get over her emotions.  
“No, he’s in Kanto, with you two,” Prof. Cozmo answered. “I’m in Hoenn at the moment doing research. I’ll definitely be returning back, in time. I just have more to look into. Please, you two. Be safe. And don’t do anything crazy. Your safety is top priority.”  
“Okay,” June nodded, speaking stronger.  
“We’re sorry. We’ll update you should it happen again,” Gary added.  
“Thank you. I understand that this is a huge task. It’s bigger than anything the both of you combined, times two, should ever have to endure. But you’re also both all we can safely trust right now.”  
Gary nodded first, June following, but neither spoke.  
“I have to go. But, please, contact me as soon as you get further information.”  
“We will,” Gary told him.  
“Thank you, and goodbye for now.”  
“Byyyyye!!” the parents smiled and waved before the call hung up.  
The length of time of the call was displayed on the screen, the photo of Prof. Cozmo’s parents and that little boy returning before it all went away and showed the only contact in the phone again.  
Gary turned to June.  
June turned to him. “Gary, why didn’t you tell him what you heard? From that monster.”  
Gary’s breath came out through his nose. He shrugged. “I don’t know what I heard. I can’t say what she said. To me, or the Pokemon.”  
“But you said it was English! That’s something, Gary! More than what I got out of it!”  
“I think he could use a breather, don’t you?”  
June managed a little smile and looked down, nodding. “So, now what?”  
The doors at the back of the Pokemon Center swung open, the squeaky wheels of a cart coming through. A smiling Chansey was behind it, pushing along the separate trays of Poke Balls atop it.  
Nurse Joy came out with a matching smile. “Uh... Idawild...?” she called out hesitantly.  
A young guy in the back of the hospital stood up, a towering, dark teenager in dark blue jeans and an even darker blue button up shirt. He sighed as he approached Nurse Joy, rolling his eyes. “It’s Adewale,” he said with a very heavy African accent as he came to a stop in front of her.  
Her face went really red as she smiled. “I’m so sorry, Ide... Idle... Um... sir!”  
Chansey raised up a tray with six Poke Balls and both her and the nurse bowed their heads especially low.  
“Your Pokemon are fighting fit! Thank you for visiting us!” Nurse Joy spoke frantically.  
He sucked his teeth and took his Poke Balls from Chansey, walking away angrily.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey turned to each other with embarrassed smiles and chuckled lightly. The nurse then looked around. “Gary? June?”  
They both stood up and came towards the nurse.  
Gary slipped the huge phone into his bag, deciding to toy around and shrink it down later.  
The nurse and Chansey beamed at them. “Your Pokemon are all in tiptop shape. Thank you for counting on us!”  
Gary and June obtained their Poke Balls.  
“Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!” Gary gave the nurse his best smile.  
“Yeah, I really, really appreciate this,” June nodded and turned, walking away.  
Gary remained, staring up lovingly at Nurse Joy. His heart was galloping stronger than any horse could. Each thump was an Earthquake radiating his body.  
“Gary?”  
Gary knew that voice didn’t come from Nurse Joy, so it was safe to completely ignore it. Nothing else mattered in this moment except for Nurse Joy. Something about this one nurse wasn’t like the others. They all looked so identical, but Gary could see something more in this one, for sure. Her skin seemed so smooth to him. A hand caressing it would simply sink into her face like a puddle. To Gary, her eyes had their own flavor, even. Their own aroma. They had a feel to them. Her eyes are massaging me from the inside, Gary thought. I can feel them.  
“Gary?” It was Nurse Joy speaking this time.  
“Yes!” Gary burst out. “Nurse Joy, yes!”  
“Yes?” Her eyes went wide. “Really?”  
“Gary, what’s wrong with you?”  
Gary ignored this voice that belonged to anyone but Nurse Joy. “Nurse Joy, of course I do! I do! I DO! Anything in the world for you! Oh, sweetest Nurse Joy, my favorite Nurse Joy. My very joy, yes!!”  
“Gary, I can’t believe this! You’re the sweetest boy! Thank you so much!” Nurse Joy gushed, her clasped hands to her face.  
“CHANSEEEYYY!” Chansey jumped with delight.  
The fact Nurse Joy had just called him a “boy” somehow brought him back to reality. “Huh?” He blinked hard a couple of times, staring at Nurse Joy. “Wait, what’s-?”  
“I’ll be right back, Gary! I know he’ll be thrilled to hear this!” Nurse Joy and her Chansey rolled the cart back through the double doors and were out of sight.  
Gary was still, blinking in shock, his heart now beating out of confusion and concern over exactly what had just occurred. What did I just do...? Before Gary could even move, the double doors opened, and out came a Raichu.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey followed behind it.  
Raichu looked pretty scuffed up and had a large bandage on its back, but aside from that, it seemed okay. It looked up at Gary and smiled sweetly. “Rai Rai...”  
“A Raichu?” Gary looked to Nurse Joy.  
“Of course! The Raichu you agreed you’d take in!” Nurse Joy smiled.  
“HUH???!!” Gary exploded.  
“RAAAAAAAII!!” Raichu leaped into the air.  
Gary, on reflex, caught the Pokemon. The surprise, weight, and thought in his own head that he hadn’t actually caught Raichu as well as he actually did, all resulted in him falling hard.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey ran to them.  
Gary groaned.  
“Oh, my! Are you okay?” the nurse asked.  
Gary could only groan, but he nodded, staring into Raichu’s eyes.  
The Mouse Pokemon was staring back at him with the simplest, yet cutest smile. “Raichu, Rai!”  
“Thank you again for taking him in, Gary. He’s had such a hard time since the incident yesterday. And to think he’d then be caught up in that explosion this afternoon at the Gym. I’m so grateful he’s made such a healthy recovery. I’d just recommend not using him in any battles for a couple of weeks and have him checked up each time you reach an appropriate medical institution until he’s deemed safe to battle with.”  
“Um... Right...” Gary managed. “I could use some air, Raichu.”  
“Rai Rai.” Raichu calmly removed himself from Gary, his steps forcing grunts out from the young Trainer before he was standing on the floor.  
Gary sat up and took a deep breath, turning to Raichu wearily. “So.” He turned to Nurse Joy hopefully. “You and I...”  
Nurse Joy’s eyes widened, waiting for a second for him to finish his sentence. Suddenly, realization dawned on her face and her mouth broke into an open smile. “Oh, we most certainly can!” Nurse Joy nodded eagerly.  
“Really?!” Gary jumped to his feet. “You and I? We can-??”  
“We can totally keep in contact and discuss Raichu! I’d love to hear updates!” she smiled so sweetly, her hands raised to her chest in tight fists.  
A vacuum appeared inside of Gary’s stomach and flipped on, the hose sucking away his heart. “I mean, that works, too, of course,” Gary pursued. “But, maybe some of those calls could be about u-?”  
A white beam shot out from one of Gary’s Poke Balls and a Pokemon appeared. “Tyyyyy!” Tyrogue leaped up and boxed Gary right in the side of the head!  
“AAAAAH!!” Gary raged, holding his injured, throbbing area. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!” Overcome by his anger, blinded, even, Gary released his head and punched Tyrogue right back in the head!  
Nurse Joy and Chansey both gasped, startled by this action.  
Tyrogue toppled over and looked up at Gary, surprised.  
Gary leered back at Tyrogue, holding back any feelings of regret. “What’d you go and do that for??”  
Tyrogue frowned back. “TY!” Tyrogue threw a punch for Gary’s leg.  
Gary cried out and dropped to his knees. “You little!” He pushed forward and tackled Tyrogue, now on top of him. He raised a hand and made a fist. Though he wanted to punch the little guy again, Gary opened his fist and slapped Tyrogue across the face instead.  
Tyrogue returned this by grabbing at Gary’s face, digging his fingers in.  
Gary was now holding down Tyrogue’s head and delivered a couple of hard punches.  
“STOP! PLEASE!” Nurse Joy begged as the Pokemon and Trainer continued fighting. “You two, don’t fight! Oh, my!”  
Gary was then hit over the head with a blunt object and landed on his back. His head was spinning. He blinked hard and constantly, trying to see what had happened. That wasn’t Tyrogue, he knew. What hit me? He closed his eyes and shook his head hard, trying to stop the dizzy feeling and nausea in his stomach, and he swallowed down the urge to puke. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Primeape was hopping from one foot to the other, his fists pumping the air, doing some kind of happy dance.  
“Primeape...?” Before Gary could make sense of what was going on, Tyrogue got up and attacked Primeape with Bullet Punch!  
In an instant, both Pokemon were furiously pummeling one another with a variety of moves.  
“PRIMEAPE!! TYROGUE!!” Gary roared. “CUT THE CRAP, WILL YA??!”  
The two refused to let up on each other, swinging punches, throwing kicks, and getting dirty with the moves, as well.  
“RETURN!!” Gary returned them both. With a sigh, he said, “We’ll sort this nonsense out later. Sorry about all that, Nurse Joy.” Gary couldn’t even bare to look her in the eyes, embarrassed by so much, and turned away.  
June was right there, her arms crossed. At seeing Gary’s face, her face frowned and she turned her back on him.  
“June, I’m sorry! He punched me! I just reacted! Come on, does it make it worse because it’s a Pokemon and not a human?”  
“That was bad,” June said grumpily before her voice lowered to a mumble. “But it wasn’t that.”  
“What do you mean? What else did I do?”  
June just growled and didn’t answer.  
“June?” Gary didn’t understand what was wrong.  
A loud static came on over the TV, grabbing everyone’s attention. The screen was gray and blurry for a moment before clearing up.  
“Protests continue against Pokeland Discounts,” the newswoman spoke before fading out again.  
All eyes were focused on the unclear television.  
“-asma continues to insist on the e-” The newswoman had returned only to cut out again. “-ga Evolution. Pokela-”  
The screen remained blurred this time, a static sound in the air.  
“What could be going on?” Nurse Joy approached the TV. She stopped right under it and placed her hands on her hips, looking up. “Chansey, I need a little help!”  
The screen suddenly cleared up.  
“Oh, never-” Nurse Joy stopped talking, staring at what was being shown onscreen.  
The newsroom was no longer there. The newswoman was gone as well. A very clear, familiar face was set up. The screen went out again in a staticky blur, but only for a second before the man returned. “I’d like to make this perfectly clear,” the hard, sneering face of Isaac spoke out. Behind him were several monitors displaying things unclear. “The recent attacks in Dark City, injuring the Gym Leader there, were not the results of Team Solace! There were no bombs placed there, and Team Solace will not have its name smeared upon random attacks taking place! We do, however, make claim to what it was that attacked that area. A Pokemon! Yes, as usual, a POKEMON! It was a Pokemon that had attacked Dark City! A very, very powerful one never seen before by modern man and on the name of Team Solace, I swear to bring the head of the bitch on a stick and display it for the world to see! This thing is very much the most dangerous Pokemon the world has ever known. Team Solace is currently seeking to track her down and prove, once and for all, the evil nature, the destructive tendencies, the apocalyptic future, this terrible, terrible beast will have this planet in in very little time. Those in doubt, I only ask for a little more time to prove my point! To have this monster KILLED! KILLED before far, far worse incidents than Dark City take place. Team Solace proudly takes claim of its actions! Team Solace refutes, outright, that what this Pokemon has done is in ANY relation to us! I warn you, this thing can level entire cities! Team Solace is here to protect you before any further damage arises. TRUST IN US BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!!”  
The screen fuzzed out again before returning to the original newscaster. Her face was horrified. She looked on the verge of tears and her voice quaked as she spoke. “After that terrifying and disturbing interruption, I’ve been informed Mayla, the Fire type Gym Leader of Magma City, has been reported to be killed in an explosion at her Gym. This looks to be irrefutably linked to Team Solace.”  
A picture of a smiling, older woman with straight black hair just above her shoulders was shown in the upper right corner of the screen.  
“While her Gym was shut down for safety reasons until officially cleared by authorities, she herself was in the Gym, though it’s unclear how she got in during the search, or why.” The woman’s mouth was open as if to speak, but she didn’t. She took a deep breath and let it out. Inhaling again, she continued, “Gyms around the planet continue to be inspected, those still unchecked remaining closed. As has been reported before, recently, brave professionals checking for the safety of Gyms in a couple of varying regions have been the victims of the bombs themselves.”  
Gary lowered his head and shut his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as much as possible, his lips pressing against one another, his teeth grinding together.

The blonde kept her blue eyes on Gary and shook her head. “Kid, you’ve no idea what Hell you’ve let go loose on this planet...”

Team Solace... The name flew around his head like a pigeon trapped in a building.

“Unless we kill off that bitch, this is the end for us all. The end of Team Solace. The end of mankind.”

They’re the bad guys. They’re the murderers. The terrorists.

“We were just trying to save the poor girl.” As she sneered at him, her eyes suddenly began to shimmer.

Gary shook his head sharply, trying to stop the voices, and he covered his face with his hands as tears filled his eyes. He pressed his palms against them, as if they would keep the tears in.

“No one is ready for this!”

They were trying to save my sister...?  
By trying to kill this...  
This...  
Pokemon?


	13. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

“Ivysaur, Zubat, Dedenne, Minior, Skitty, ” Gary recalled.  
“Illumise, Clamperl, Cutiefly, Pidgey, two Wurmple,” June carried on after Gary had stopped. “Caterpie...”  
“Absol, Kricketune, and a Ralts,” Gary finished.  
“I mean, that’s pretty cool, right?” June said. “You own a lot more Pokemon now...” June’s voice trailed off into regret and she lowered her head.  
Gary’s eyes began to burn from tears and he forced them back, willing them away as he blinked repeatedly. Right, Gary thought. He took a deep breath, releasing it out of his nose, and went back to the Pokedex that was in his hands. He’d been fiddling with it for a while, making some huge decisions. So this is what it feels like to really own a lot of Pokemon. Gary slipped the Pokedex into his pocket and closed his eyes. So, this is it, for now. We’ll work out with these guys, and alternate accordingly, I guess. Gary scooped up his six Poke Balls and stared at them silently.  
June had her arms crossed, staring at Gary impatiently.  
“Right. GOOOO!” Gary tossed the Poke Balls into the air, sending them all out.  
Charizard appeared, roaring and stretching out his great wings.  
“Ivy!” an Ivysaur spoke out.  
“Tyrooogue!” Tyrogue bounced about on his feet and swung upward with a happy cheer. However, his fist flew at Gary and connected with his chin!  
Gary’s head flew back and he stumbled several feet. “HEY!” he barked. He had every urge to just kick Tyrogue in the head as payback, but he turned to the other Pokemon, and something held him back.  
Charizard snarled powerfully and took a step forward, taking in a deep breath.  
Gary held out a hand. “STOP! Right now! This isn’t the time.”  
Charizard flashed his teeth and held back his flames, holding them inside of his jaws as loose bits slipped out. His eyes hardened on Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue sucked his teeth at Charizard, not showing any fear over the towering dragon. He turned to Gary and bowed. “Tyrogue, Ty.”  
Absol stood silently, staring at Gary.  
“Raichu!” Raichu smiled sweetly.  
Porygon-Z was uttering out a low whining sound that was increasing by the second. Its head remained still, but its detached body was spinning slowly, picking up speed with the increasing volume of sound.  
Absol turned to the other five Pokemon before looking to Gary.  
Gary’s eyes were stuck on Ivysaur. I have her other Pokemon in front of me, too, but this is her Starter... Her Bulbasaur. His eyes moved to Absol. And this was the last Pokemon sent to Prof. Oak before her disappearance.  
Both of what were Melissa’s Pokemon were staring at Gary.  
Charizard and Tyrogue were staring back and forth between the newcomers and Gary.  
Raichu sat down on the ground, maintaining his smile. “Raichu!” he greeted everyone.  
No one responded.  
Not bothered, Raichu looked at his surroundings.  
Porygon-Z’s noise increased even further.  
Gary was now staring at the strange Pokemon he had captured in a virtual reality.  
Porygon-Z went silent.  
Gary raised an eyebrow, confused. He swallowed, preparing to speak. Preparing to find the words to speak.  
Porygon-Z cocked its entire body at a sideways angle, and a deafening screech filled the air.  
Everyone screamed out in shock and pain.  
Gary slammed his hands against his ears as he was forced down purely by the sound that drove its way immediately inside his head.  
Everyone was down for the count, squirming on the ground, trying to block out the sound, howling in agony.  
Charizard sent out flames into the air in vain.  
Absol ran away, unable to cover its ears. It didn’t get far, colliding right into the side of a building.  
The open area they were in within Dark City was a hidden little spot between two flimsy looking buildings made of planks. It was the most private area they could find that day.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOIIIIING???” Gary boomed.  
The sound went on, leaving everyone hearing it immobile.  
Anger on his face, Gary looked to Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z was hovering over Raichu, who had let out streams of electricity through the air. The Normal type stayed dangerously close to the bright lights, swaying in the air like a boat in water.  
This was when Gary realized the screeching was done, but his ears were still ringing. He shoved a finger in each ear, trying to clear them out.  
When Raichu’s shock display ended, Porygon-Z spoke and then moved over to Charizard, who was sprawled out on his back, not moving.  
It said something and then moved over to Ivysaur, who was crouched down with a pair of vines to the sides of its head.  
It uttered something again as it moved over to Tyrogue, who was just now sitting up, rubbing his head, one eye closed tight as he leered towards Porygon-Z.  
There was a cry and a sudden noise. Running.  
Gary turned around.  
June was running away, her duffel bag around her shoulder!  
“June?”  
She stopped by the weakened building and hid around it, peeking only her hand and head out. There was terror all in her eyes.  
“June, what’s going on?” Gary looked around him, but he could only see his Pokemon.  
June pointed a finger above him. “Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that thing!” She shook her head harshly. “I-I-I-I-I-I-I-” June just shook her head some more, unable to finish.  
Gary looked back again. “June, is there something here that I’m not seeing? A Ghost?”  
Suddenly, June was shrieking at the top of her lungs!  
Gary jumped and turned back, seeing June was now fleeing from Porygon-Z!  
Porygon-Z was flying through the air, giving chase behind June! They both were out of sight swiftly.  
“Whoa! Porygon-Z, where are you going?? Gah!” Gary looked back to his Pokemon, all of which were either still dropped down from dealing with Porygon-Z, or recovering from it. “Return!” He called back all of his Pokemon and ran after June and Porygon-Z. Spotting the screaming girl was easy. She’s leaving Dark City in that direction! he realized. “JUNE! PORYGON-Z! HEY!!” Gary went after them, leaving Dark City. “JUNE, WHAT’S THE MATTER?!”  
June didn’t slow down or respond, tearing through widespread grass with few trees around. She was like an Arcanine, moving through everything around her, jumping, turning, her feet pounding everything they touched.  
Gary focused himself to catch June, moving as urgently as possible, determined.  
To his surprise, June was far faster right now, even while carrying that huge bag of hers. Something had her on the go, no matter what!  
Why is Porygon-Z following her? Gary wondered. Is it him that’s bothering her? Could Porygon-Z be the problem?  
“AAAAHHH!!” June suddenly collided with something and slammed to the ground.  
“OOOOOH!” someone cried out, also falling.  
“HEY!” Gary pointed at the person, completely out of breath.  
Blinking, Robin looked to June, and then to Gary. His eyes bulged. His mouth opened in a huge smile.  
“ROBIN!” Gary gathered newfound energy and approached his good friend he hadn’t seen in such a long while.  
“JUNE!” Robin leaped to his feet, and before June could even open her mouth, Robin scooped June up from the ground, lifting her off her feet! “Please, accept this as my apology for knocking you over, as I carry you for the rest of your days. Never again worry about walking your feet weary. Join with me and live out the rest of our days together in a cloud, floating forever through the terrains, through the stratosphere, through the stars, beyond the moon, into the eternity of love that awaits us. It is destiny that you should fall to my feet for I to raise you back up upon a pedestal, a throne fit solely for a queen! June, entrust your heart to me. Allow me to nurture it, cradle it, lock it, in my safe where mine own heart dwells, that they should never be lonely. That they should-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” June screamed with Robin.  
They both were being electrocuted!  
Porygon-Z’s body sparked with remaining electricity as his Electric move ended and both kids fell painfully.  
“PORYGON-Z!” Gary was mortified by this action. Not bad on the timing, though, Gary silently admitted to himself as he ran up to them.  
“I-I-I-I’ll lift you up high a-g-gain, i-i-i-i-i-in just a s-s-s-second-d-d,” Robin stammered, shivering in pain and sparking. “Just give me a m-m-m-m-m-moment t-t-t-to find my legs-s-s-s.”  
Both Robin and June had their hair standing straight out on edge.  
“PORYGON-Z!!” Gary fumed, turning to his Pokemon. “YOU DO NOT BEHAVE LIKE THAT!! Why would you do that?? Get back here!!” He returned Porygon-Z and turned back to his friends and screamed, stumbling backwards and nearly falling over.  
Aly had been all up in his face. After Gary’s reaction, she sneered, leaning back, herself. “Gary, I dunno what’s been going on with you lately, but you look like that guy out that old school movie? Masque? Starring that old school singer, Share? You lookin’ all kinds of beat!”  
Gary actually felt bad and lowered his eyes as water began to build up in them. “Hey!” he said strongly, holding it in and leering extra hard at her. “We’re out here training really hard, okay? We don’t need slackers like you telling us what to do.”  
“Slackers?? Who’s the slackers??” Aly shouted, stomping over to Gary in her tight black coat and dark blue boots, also wearing stretchy black jeans. “I ain’t no slacker, home boy! You wanna say that again, to my face, so I can add some more lumps to your mug? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?”  
“You ain’t gonna do anything, slacker!” Gary said right up in Aly’s face.  
Aly inhaled loudly with a gaping mouth and leaned back. “WELL!! Then tell me, Mr. Brave, just how many Badges do you have now? Because I’ve got seven!”  
“W-w-w... Well, I just got my fifth! I’m not too far behind!”  
“Not far, but behind! And calling me the slacker?! HA!”  
“Hey, Aly, chill, will ya?” Robin was getting to his feet, shaking his head. He stared sorrowfully at her. “Come on...”  
Aly gasped and covered her mouth, turning to Gary. “Gary, I’m so sorry! Please, forgive me.”  
“Huh?” Gary was confused, turning from her to Robin.  
“Gary, we’ve called home. We’re really sorry,” Robin said, forcing himself to stare Gary in the eyes, pushing his hands into the pockets of his big black coat.  
Gary was still confused until Robin didn’t speak any further. Something in the silence triggered his brain, and he knew what was going on. His shoulders slumped. “It’s fine, guys. Thank you,” Gary broke the quiet.  
Robin and Aly both nodded, but didn’t speak.  
June grunted, suffering from the effects of being zapped by Porygon-Z. She shakily stood up.   
“So, a Porygon-Z, was that, Gary?” Robin chuckled. “Look at you out here! I’ve never even seen one of those in person! You actually own it!”  
“Yeah,” Gary laughed lightly. “What brings you both out here, anyway?”  
“I was getting my seventh Badge and Big Shot over here got his tenth apparently!” Aly rolled her eyes.  
Gary’s mouth hung open. Ten Badges...?  
“But I’ve caught eighty-five Pokemon to his mere fifty-five, so who’s really winning, right? Ha ha.” She smirked at Robin.  
Robin snickered and waved her off. “That’s just because you keep catching repeat Pokemon.”  
“Which Prof. Oak is more than happy with!”  
“Anyway, we were just coming from the Fighting type Gym in the Jaman Village.”  
“Shaman Village? A Fighting Gym?”  
“Jaman, Gary. Can you be any more disrespectful to foreign cultures?” Aly crossed her arms.  
“I wasn’t being disrespectful to anything! I just didn’t hear right!”  
“You think everything has to sound one way or another. You can’t just let people be who they are!”  
“Where the hell is this coming from?? What is even going on?? Can you stop being so damn forceful all the time with your stupid opinions?!” This is what nearly got us both killed at the Radio Tower! Gary thought. Whoa, wait a minute! Gary’s eyes widened, realizing that Aly hadn’t said a word. That he actually had time to think out his last thought. That he was still able to silently think!  
Gary and Aly were both staring at each other in silence.  
Is she thinking the same thing I was? About the radio station? About her big mouth? What happened there because of it? What almost did? What could have?  
Robin stepped up between them and placed a hand on one of each of their shoulders. “Come on, guys. We’re all friends here, right? Aha ha ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha!”  
Aly and Gary turned weakly to Robin and then, noticing this, smiled at each other.   
“It’s Jaman. With a ‘J.’ You just say ‘Ja.’ It’s like an accent or something,” Aly frowned. “It’s not that hard, Gary. Get with the program.”  
Gary leered at her.  
“And now I’m on my way to try out the Azure City Pokemon Flying Gym.”  
Robin released the two. “And I’m off to train and explore some more. Catch more Pokemon, all that goodness.”  
“Say, you haven’t heard from Kiwi in all this time, have you?” Aly brought up.  
Gary shook his head.  
No one knew what to say to this.  
Kiwi, where are you? Gary thought, looking down. Are you still on your journey? Why haven’t you called anyone?  
“We’ll meet her again,” Robin said strongly. “We’ll find her out there. She can’t just give up on our dream like that. She wouldn’t. Ha, I bet she’s got all eight Badges already. Ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“I just hope she’s alright. Forget the journey, I want Kiwi to be safe and sound,” Aly insisted.  
“I already know she is!” Robin said loudly, taking them all by surprise. “I just want to know how far along on her journey she is. She just needs time. She’ll snap back. We’re all going to the League!” Robin didn’t smile right away as he faced his friends. It came seconds too late, revealing to everyone how forced it was.  
Everyone managed to smile back, noticeably less enthusiastic.  
“So, where were you going to, Gary?” Aly asked.  
“Well, actually...” He turned to June.  
June’s eyes widened as her face went red. She lowered her head.   
Aly was watching, and she beamed widely. “Ooooooooooo! I think we were interrupting a little love chase out here.”  
“Wait, what?” Gary’s voice cracked.  
“Huh?? Hey!!” June looked frightened!  
“Oooooooh! Is that why you were running then, June?” Robin burst out laughing. He then raised his hands. “Hey, man, no beef! I didn’t mean to intrude! Why didn’t you just tell me? Is that why you sicced your Porygon-Z on me?”  
“NO!!! That wasn’t even what happened!!” Gary tried. “June was-!”  
Aly leaned against June. “Was June playing hard to get? Isn’t that cuuuuuute, Rob?”  
Robin was holding his stomach, laughing wildly.  
June moved from Aly and held out her hands, shaking her head and hands rapidly, no words coming from her wide open mouth.  
“IT AIN’T EVEN LIKE THAT!!” Gary’s face was burning with embarrassment, and flaming with anger. “I DON’T LIKE JUNE!! STOP IT!!!”  
“Oh, please, like you’d admit it if you did,” Aly rolled her eyes, a look of disbelief on her face. She then reached out and smacked June’s bottom.  
June gasped as she stood on her toes and grabbed her butt, a horrified look on her face as it reddened further before she landed flat on her feet.  
Aly winked at her. “Don’t worry, I know Gary didn’t mean that. What straight guy wouldn’t wanna be in my position right now?”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” June howled, covering her face and backing up until her back met with a tree.  
“And what guy doesn’t love a redhead?” Aly went on, shrugging. “Gary, you cray cray if you ain’t tryna get a smooch from those lovely lips. If I went that way, you’d be so gone, and June would be my traveling partner, shoooooot. Go through the door while it’s open, Rob, before Gary here comes to his senses.”  
“WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU BIG MOUTH MANIAC??!!” Gary exploded.  
“Well, if you two really aren’t together...” Robin started.  
“HOW ABOUT A POKEMON BATTLE?!” Gary came up with. He held up a random Poke Ball, not even sure what was inside.  
“You mean, like a Tag Battle? You and June versus me and Rob?” Aly smiled.  
“I mean, it could be more-” Gary tried to change the teams.  
“Sounds fine by me!!” Aly grabbed Robin’s arm and pulled him over.  
June and Gary faced each other. “Fine,” they both muttered, and June walked back over.  
“Look at ‘em. Talking the same and all that,” Aly fluttered her eyes.  
“Oh cut it out!” Gary yelled as Robin laughed some more.  
“So, a Tag Battle? Just one Pokemon each?” June suggested.  
Aly nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Fine by me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
Aly squinted at Robin.  
June and Gary nodded to each other.  
“Then let the battle begin!” June ordered.  
“Mighty Ivy, let’s do it!” Aly sent out her Pokemon.  
“Ivy...” Ivysaur growled, staring at June and Gary.  
Nobody else moved.  
Robin had a Poke Ball in his hand, but he didn’t throw it.  
June stared from Robin to Gary, but didn’t even get a Poke Ball.  
Gary was staring at his belt, determining the Poke Ball in his hand from the ones on his waist. Who do I choose? I’d like to try out one of the newer Pokemon, but I don’t want to risk it and lose due to an inexperienced Pokemon...  
“Uh, is this a forfeit?” Aly crossed her arms. “What’s going on, everyone? What’s the joke?”  
The three turned to each other.  
June took a deep breath and turned to Gary. She gave him a small smile. “Let’s do our best.” She knelt down and dug through her bag.  
What did that mean? Gary wondered. He finally decided on a Poke Ball and turned to Robin. “Okay, I choose you!”  
The Poke Ball spun through the air, popping open.  
“Ivy.” Ivysaur landed and stared right at the other Ivysaur.  
Aly’s Ivysaur’s eyes tightened and she bared her teeth.  
June stood up and held out a Poke Ball. “Electivire, come out!”  
“Electivire!” He stood tall and gazed at the two Ivysaur. “Vire?” He looked back to June.  
“That’s right, big boy. I choose you!” June beamed. “Let’s battle!”  
Electivire growled, and his horns sparked for a Thunderbolt.  
“Hey, come on! Be nice for once, won’t you? I’m-” June pleaded.  
“Okay, Catherine, let’s go!” Robin threw his Poke Ball.  
Catherine popped out from it and landed, smiling. “Squirt?” Her eyes glimmered at the sight of Gary, and she ran up to him.  
Gary’s heart pounded wildly. Oh, no, he thought. Is she still disobedient? He smiled at her uncomfortably.  
Catherine stopped at his feet and reached up, pulling at his jeans leg with her little hands. “Squirtle! Squirtle!”  
“Squirtle!” Robin looked hurt.  
Forgive me, Rob, but... Gary broke into a bigger, more sincere smile and picked up Catherine. “Hey, bud! Let’s head back over to Rob, right?”  
“Squirtle Squirtle!” Catherine gave Gary’s chest a hug, stretching out her arms and grabbing of his shirt what she could.  
Gary cradled her close and took a step before stopping. He didn’t need to move to Robin anymore. In fact, he wanted to back away, now!  
Robin was stomping in his black boots towards them.  
“Squirt?” Catherine looked up at Gary sweetly and then looked back to see what was going on. “Squirtle!” She went inside of her shell.  
“Oh, no ya don’t!” Robin snatched the shell from Gary and shook it roughly, as if trying to get Catherine to fall out.  
“ROB!” Gary tried to take her from him.  
Robin moved to the side and continued his abusive act. “DON’T HIDE NOW, DAMNIT!!”  
SLAP!! The sound echoed, stunning everybody.  
June covered her mouth with one hand.  
The other three Pokemon watched with wide eyes.  
Robin held Catherine close to his chest as he stared at an enraged Aly in horror. A red handprint was dark against his naturally pale face.  
Aly snatched Catherine from Robin and held her close.  
“Aly, I-” Robin started.  
“Maybe you need to hand your Pokedex back to Prof. Oak, Rob,” Aly said coldly.  
“Aly, you know-”  
“Because if this is how you treat your Pokemon, you’re one face I don’t want to see at the League!” Aly barked. “Or even in ownership of Pokemon!! How dare you call yourself a Pokemon Trainer!! This is the most vile act I’ve ever seen of you! What do you do to her when your friends aren’t around?!”  
“Aly, I don’t do that when alone! I don’t do that at all, really!” Robin insisted.  
“That’s what men always say, isn’t it?” Aly leered.  
“Aly, it’s just...” Robin turned weary eyes to Gary. “It’s only-” He stopped himself and lowered his head. “There’s no excuse for what I just did. I’m disgusting.”  
“Yeah, you sure are! Why would you do that?? Rob, I’ve never seen something like that out of you!”  
Catherine poked her head out.  
Robin turned to her.  
She returned back to her shell with a “Squirt!”  
“I’m sorry, Catherine.” Robin’s head fell again. “I’m really sorry.”  
“There’s no excuse for what he did, but there’s a bit of history you don’t know about us, Aly,” Gary stepped up.  
Robin looked to Gary sadly. “Gary, there’s no need. There’s no reasoning to explain my actions.”  
“Maybe,” Gary nodded at him. “But there’s a story to it. Aly doesn’t know it. It doesn’t remove what happened, but it helps put things into perspective.”  
“What’s going on here, guys?” Aly asked, turning to everyone in turn and back.  
Gary’s mouth opened, but nothing was said for a moment. “Basically, Squirtle listens to Rob in all situations except when I’m around.”  
“Why would she do that?”  
“You remember when we all got our Starters and she helped me out against Charmander?”  
Aly nodded.  
“Yeah, well, she took that kind of close to heart and figured I’d choose her as my Pokemon. She’s kind of fixated on me, in a sense, and it’s also why she hasn’t evolved in all this time. She’s kind of...” He turned to June, who was staring right back. Turning back to Aly, he continued, “Catherine is having issues letting go of that time. She kind of reverts back to it and won’t evolve because of it...”  
“She thinks you’re gonna come back and get her, and then she can move on.”  
Gary lowered his eyes and nodded. He hadn’t wanted to say that part, but Aly figured it out. “It’s been pretty bad.”  
“This is the second time.” June crossed her arms, a serious look at Robin. “That I’ve seen, anyway.”  
Robin covered his face with both hands and then ran them up through his zapped hair. “I’m not like that. I swear, June!” His eyes began to tear up and he wiped at them.  
“Oh, spare the tears, Rob!” Aly snapped, rubbing Catherine’s shell.  
“Aly, look, I know this is bad, but this is Rob. He lost his cool,” Gary defended. “Ease up on him.”  
“Ease up on him? He’s crying like a little baby, over you!” Aly shot at Gary.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah! I can’t believe this is all a love story over you, like you’re some hot shot!” Aly smirked.  
Gary stared at Aly with exhaustion.  
“This can all be sorted out with a girls’ daaaaay!” Aly cheered.  
“A girls day?” Gary asked.  
Aly frowned. “Yes, Gary. Like a girls’ night, but it oooobviously isn’t night right now? So, me, June, and Catherine here will spend the day together! When we get back, this dilemma will be done with once and for all!”  
“How? What are you gonna do?” Gary asked curiously.  
“Yeah, where are you taking my Pokemon this time! June already did this!” Robin argued.  
Aly waved them both off. “Just truuuust me, boys! June, Catherine, we’re outta here!”  
Catherine stuck her head out of her shell and stared up warily at Aly. “Squirtle?”  
“Don’t worry. It’s time to spend some time away from these icky boys. What good are they, anyway? Right, June?”  
June smiled at Aly and Catherine. “Well, I guess a little time apart can’t hurt.” She held out Electivire’s Poke Ball, returning him with ease.  
Aly recalled her Ivysaur, too.  
The three girls then left the two boys and Ivysaur to stare after them, stunned.  
Gary and Robin faced each other.  
“Well, this is familiar, huh?” Robin smiled.  
“More or less, I think,” Gary smiled back.  
“Well, screw the girls, then! If they wanna have a day off from us guys, then let ‘em! We can still have a battle! You and I, one-on-one! Or we’ll do a full five-on-five, even!”  
“Let’s battle until they get back and see what’s what.”  
Robin grabbed a different Poke Ball and tossed it. “Come out!”  
“Croooooc!” a Pokemon called out.  
Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokemon. Totodile’s evolved stage. This rare Pokemon has a vicious bite with forked back teeth tips that, when it gets a proper grip, cannot be removed.   
“Croconaw! Wait, didn’t you have a Totodile before?” Gary remembered the last time they had met and Robin had mentioned a Totodile.  
“That’s right! And now we’re evolved and stronger than ever!” Robin smiled big, but his smile faded and his gaze fell.  
So Croconaw has evolved, but not Squirtle, Gary kept to himself. Rob must see this.  
“So this is Ivysaur versus Bright Eyes, then?” Robin grinned again.  
Gary stared at his Pokemon. My Pokemon... Gary thought. His lips tightened against each other and he inhaled. Facing Robin, he said loudly, “Yeah!”  
“Then let’s get this started! Have the first move, my friend!”  
“Ivysaur, Tackle!” Gary decided, starting off with something basic as he pulled out his Pokedex to check out Ivysaur’s moves.  
“Open wide, Bright Eyes!” Robin instructed. “Crunch!”  
Ivysaur lunged at Bright Eyes.  
Bright Eyes opened its jaws wide, its teeth glowing white. It caught Ivysaur’s Tackle, clamping down upon Ivysaur.  
“IVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!” Ivysaur struggled, unable to break free from Bright Eyes’ grip.  
“Okay, from up close, Leech Seed!”  
Ivysaur’s bulb produced a little seed at the tip.  
“Let’s go, Superpower!” Robin said.  
Bright Eyes flexed its arms, producing imposing muscles!  
Gary’s eyes widened in disbelief.  
Bright Eyes chest, stomach, and body overall were now bulging! “CROOOOOOCONAW!”  
Ivysaur’s Leech Seed was ejected to Bright Eyes.  
Keeping its grip, Bright Eyes clapped its hands together, around the Leech Seed! It then opened its palms and dusted them off, the Leech Seed smashed!  
Gary inhaled sharply. “No way!”  
“Keep it up!” Robin urged.  
Bright Eyes opened its jaws, releasing Ivysaur, and then reached out for it.  
“Ivysaur, now! Growth!” Gary chose.  
Bright Eyes grabbed Ivysaur as it started to glow green. “CROOOOOC!” It leaped high and then tossed Ivysaur below it.  
Ivysaur screamed before hitting the ground. It got back up, shaking its head. The green glow vanished.  
“Now use Seed Bomb!”  
Ivysaur’s bulb glowed white. With a determined yell, it fired out several glowing green round objects at Bright Eyes.  
Bright Eyes’ body was back to normal, the muscles gone, and it was then struck. Forced backwards, it collapsed onto its back.  
“Bright Eyes! Hang tough! Screech, now!” Robin seemed to brace himself.  
“Crap!” Gary covered his ears.  
Bright Eyes opened its mouth and uttered a piercing Screech attack.  
Gary wailed out, unable to keep the sound out.  
Ivysaur fell out flat on the ground, screaming in agony.  
Robin had a furious look of concentration on his face as he gave out another order Gary couldn’t hear.  
Bright Eyes leaped at Ivysaur and held on to its face.  
Ivysaur stared back helplessly.  
Bright Eyes opened its jaws and they were coated with Ice. It then sunk them down into Ivysaur’s face!  
Ivysaur screamed as Ice began to coat it! The Ice covered its face, silencing it, and continued down its body.  
Gary looked to his Pokedex helplessly. No way! There’s a chance for this! Melissa! You did it! Gary grinned, hoping in his heart this would work. “SOLAR BEAM! GOOOOOO!!”  
Robin gasped. “Too late, Gary!”  
Ice covered more of Ivysaur’s body as its bulb glowed a bright white, collecting energy from the sun high above. It wasn’t long before Ivysaur was entirely Frozen.  
Bright Eyes shoved itself off of Ivysaur and landed a couple of feet away.  
“Game over, Gary!” Robin smiled proudly. “Time to wrap this one up!”  
“Come on, Ivysaur,” Gary growled under his breath.  
“Shatter through with Crunch and end this fight!” Robin reached out enthusiastically.  
Bright Eyes leaped out, ready to attack the Frozen Ivysaur.  
BAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!!!!!  
“SAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRR!!!” Ivysaur’s Solar Beam burst through the Ice, slamming right into Bright Eyes’ open jaws and engulfing its entire body in a bright beam!  
Bright Eyes screamed out.  
“YEAAAAAAH!!” Gary leaped for joy.  
Robin held one hand up to shield his eyes from the light.  
When the bright beam faded, Gary gasped.  
Robin nodded with a big grin.  
“IVY!” Ivysaur cried.  
Bright Eyes was standing! It had a dark, determined grin on its face, similar to Robin’s.  
“Damn right! No doubt about that! Now where were we?!” Robin yelled.  
Bright Eyes shot at Ivysaur with glowing jaws.  
“Ivysaur, keep it back with Vine Whip! Shut its mouth!”  
“IVYSAUR!” Ivysaur sent out a pair of Vine Whips that wrapped around Bright Eyes’ jaws.  
The Water type was slammed to the ground, grunting painfully through its silenced jaws.  
“Whip it!” Gary pressed Ivysaur.  
“IVY! SAUR! IVY! IVY!” Ivysaur continued to force Bright Eyes up, and then back down, beating the Pokemon without stopping.  
That has to do it! Gary was sure.  
“Alright, let’s go for it! Thrash, now!”  
Bright Eyes hit the ground again, and was then raised high once more. After it came back down, crashing to the ground, its feet positioned themselves underneath itself. It grabbed Ivysaur’s vines.  
“IVY!” Ivysaur called out angrily. It made a move.  
Bright Eyes yanked on the vines, forcing Ivysaur to fly into the air, towards it! Robin’s Pokemon leaped up to meet Ivysaur and collided into it with a headbutt!  
Ivysaur cried out and fell backwards, releasing Bright Eyes.  
Bright Eyes landed and came at Ivysaur instantly with slashing, kicks, and bites.  
“Ivysaur, please! Fight back with your Poison Powder!” Gary insisted.  
Bright Eyes socked Ivysaur in the chin, tossing the Grass Pokemon backwards.  
“Ivyyy!” Purple powder sprayed out from Ivysaur’s bulb.  
Bright Eyes began to choke, but it continued its attack on Ivysaur.  
“Squirtle! Squirtle!” a voice called out from elsewhere.  
“GUUUUUUYS!! We’re baaaaack!!” another voice rang out.  
Robin and Gary turned swiftly to see Aly, June, and Catherine running together through the grass.  
June’s hair looked a lot better, but a lot of it was still way out of place from Porygon-Z’s earlier stint.  
“Catherine!!” Robin stood with wide eyes, watching his Pokemon. Without looking away, he blindly held out Bright Eyes’ Poke Ball and returned his Pokemon as it swung out a foot to kick Ivysaur, sparing the opponent.  
Aly and June came to a sudden stop, watching with big smiles as Catherine continued running alone.  
Robin’s eyes widened further somehow, and his mouth opened as he watched his Pokemon.  
Catherine continued moving forward, her arms reaching out.  
Robin turned to Gary.  
Gary looked back to him.  
Both Trainers looked to Catherine, wondering how this would end.  
“SQUIRTLLLE!” Catherine continued, her specific path between the two Trainers unclear.  
“Catherine!” Robin burst out. A tear ran down his right cheek.  
Catherine, Gary thought at the same time, both of his eyes watering in fear of Catherine’s intention. Are they really back already? What did they accomplish? How much time has passed?  
Catherine continued running, saying her name repeatedly.  
Robin suddenly dropped to one knee, soon after, his other knee hitting the ground, and he opened his arms. “Catherine?”  
Catherine was indeed closer to heading for Robin than she was Gary.  
She then turned her head to Gary.  
Gary’s heart popped within his chest. No!  
“SQUIRTLLLE!!” Catherine leaped into the air, after turning back to Robin, and her body flashed white!  
“WHOA!” Robin caught Catherine and held her glowing frame as he was taken down.  
Catherine’s body grew in every way possible. Wider, longer, Catherine was evolving!  
June had both hands to her cheeks as she cried silently.  
Aly was grinning wide like a proud parent.  
Gary was in shock watching this evolution take place.  
The white glow faded and on top of Robin was a Wartortle!  
“Wartortle Wartortle!” Catherine said happily.  
“WARTORTLE!” Robin was in tears, weeping with joy. “YOU’VE EVOOOOOLVED!! WARTORTLLLLLLLE!!”  
Catherine hugged Robin.  
“Catherine, I’m so sorry!!” Robin sobbed, hugging her back. “Please, I swear that won’t happen again! I, I-!”  
“Wartortle Wartortle!” Catherine spoke.  
“It’s okay, Robin,” June stated. “It’s okay, now... So long as that doesn’t happen again, you and Catherine are in as best a place as can be right now.”  
“What happened? What did you two do?” Gary asked the girls.  
“We broke through,” June told him. “I didn’t expect this, but I’m also not surprised. It’s all over, now. Catherine and Robin are gonna be A-okay!”  
“Yeah, we just hung out for a bit and got Catherine to see that boys suck! Especially you!” Aly chimed in. “We shared stories and just had a good old time like only girls can do. You ain’t nothin’, Gary. Get over yourself.”  
“I never said I was anything special!” Gary couldn’t believe his ears! “I never-!”  
Catherine sprayed Robin in the face with a blast of water from her mouth.  
Robin cried out in protest until it ended. “Whoa! Hey! What’s that, now?”  
Catherine smiled with an open mouth, revealing two spaced apart, sharp teeth. Her eyes closed in delight, she rubbed Robin’s head.  
Robin’s eyes went up and his mouth fell open in wonder. Holding her in one arm, he raised his other hand to his head and rubbed it with her. His hair was soaked, but flat down again. “My hair! Aha! You fixed my hair from looking stupid! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“Anyway, all is well,” Aly smiled at a crying, laughing Robin and delighted Catherine.  
“I can’t thank you girls enough!” Robin wept. “You’re as good as lifesavers! Catherine is everything to me! Thank you both!”  
As Robin continued to cry, holding his weightier Wartortle in his arms.  
As June wiped her own tears from her eyes at the sight.  
As Aly nodded with approval, holding a toothy grin.  
Next time we meet, Gary thought to himself, watching Robin and Catherine with his own smile.  
It’s on.


	14. Court Out Of Order

“I could read her just fine. There were no issues there. All the Pokemon; Catherine, Electivire, the two Ivysaur, there was no problems,” June stated.  
Gary frowned in frustration, thinking about all they had been discussing so far.  
June raised her head to the starry night sky and then looked down to the Pokemon.  
Mostly everyone was eating.  
Magneton and Rotom were trading Electric shocks to one another in turn.  
Previously, they were being bothered by Porygon-Z who wouldn’t leave them alone and kept flying after them. Gary’s Pokemon then went after June and she lost it, running until Gary called it back.  
“I don’t really understand any of this, June.” Gary removed his wet rag from one side of his face and placed it against the other side. It wasn’t much to help his swollen face, but he figured it was something. “I don’t know how to advise you here. Now you’re saying you hate my Porygon-Z because you can’t understand it when it speaks, too.”  
June had opened her mouth, but nothing ever came out, even as it continued hanging wide.  
She can’t even deny she hates it, Gary noticed. June loves all Pokemon, but is literally terrified of my Porygon-Z. And she doesn’t even know why. Rather than getting upset at her, Gary chose to try and be reasonable with the situation. “Maybe it’s just stress. Maybe you’re unable to do it under high levels of stress.”  
“I can! I can hear just fine. Just like I can hear any human. And I wasn’t stressed around Ish, just annoyed. And that... damn monster affected me like nothing I’ve ever gone through! It’s not the same with Porygon-Z. The monster is... something else. Porygon-Z isn’t like that, but...” June shook her head. “It’s like... this thing. It’s not painful like when I hear that monster. Porygon-Z is more... wrong...”  
“Wrong? What does that mean?”  
“It just sounds wrong, Gary! It’s like, nonsense! It’s frightening!”  
The Pokemon were eating more quietly, purposely keeping their eyes down.  
June stood up, lifting her black duffel bag. “I’ll be back later. I’m going to feed Electivire and try to talk with him. Try and figure out what he and that... Pokemon thing said to each other.”  
Gary nodded and watched her walk along the rocky path, glad their conversation was ended.  
There weren’t any trees to hide amongst, and June just kept on walking until she was far from Gary’s sight. She glanced back and turned away, sending out her Pokemon.  
Gary kept his eyes on them, and before long, Electivire was zapping June. He sighed and looked away. I should have called my mom to let her know I’m okay, he told himself. After those Gym explosions, she must be losing it right now. Especially since I didn’t call her. But what do I have to say to her? Man, why is there so much happening with me?? With this world! He yawned and placed his hands on the ground behind him, stretching out his arms and leaning backwards to relieve his back. With a release of air, he relaxed his body and sat hunched over, listening to the Pokemon.  
Amongst the eating were other sounds, including laughter and talking.  
Gary looked up and jumped a little on the inside.  
Absol had finished eating and was sitting, staring directly at her new Trainer.   
Gary looked away uncomfortably. What the hell? he thought nervously.  
Pikachu and Ampharos were chatting, having a good time.  
Tyrouge was grunting while doing push ups, his yellow scarf around his neck.  
Absol kept solid, cold eyes on Gary.  
Galvantula was just standing still by herself, which creeped out Gary, her many eyes looking out to June and Electivire.  
Charizard was sitting and eating a lot slower than when he had started, full but still stuffing his face.  
Absol wasn’t even blinking.  
Eevee and Blitzle were chasing after each other, already done eating.  
Manectric was snoozing quietly.  
Raichu sat with a large belly, smiling warmly at everyone.  
Absol’s entire body was motionless, as if she weren’t even real.  
Gary swallowed. He swallowed again. His breathing got harder. He lowered his eyes, but returned them again, meeting with Absol’s hard ones. Gary looked away towards June... to see her not only standing with Electivire, but the two of them facing two others! Gary blinked several times, trying to identify the new two.  
June was a little shorter than one of them, though the other one was taller than them both. The taller of the new two seemed to be very bulky in the body, particularly the upper half, while the other appeared to possibly be female.  
June and the shorter of the two seemed to be arguing, Electivire and the muscular one aggressively in each other’s faces.  
Gary stood up and squinted at the four. I think that thing’s a Pokemon, Gary thought, staring at the one facing Electivire. He looked back to the Pokemon by him, seeing that not all of them were done eating. “Stay there, guys! I’ll be right back!”  
They all were already staring at the commotion between June, Electivire, and the newcomers.  
June’s Pokemon all stood up, focusing serious glares in June’s direction. At once, they charged towards their Trainer.  
Gary sighed and turned to his Pokemon. “Right, well, you guys stay here... Blah, forget it! Return!” After slipping his rag into his pocket, Gary recalled his Pokemon and ran after everyone else. He hadn’t reached June before realizing the person she was having a confrontation with looked familiar.  
June’s Pokemon stopped a few feet from June and Electivire, ready.  
The young lady had a smirk on her face that looked made to irritate anyone who already didn’t like her, smug and haughty. She wore white boots with pink fur on the top of them. Her jeans were pink and fit quite tight. A matching pink jacket was zipped up around her body, the pink fur hood down.  
By the time Gary had gotten to them, June had returned all her Pokemon except Electivire.  
Courtney turned to Gary as he arrived and brushed her pink hair out of her face. She squinted, and her grin tripled in size. This quickly faded and a more sympathetic, pitiful look took over. “Oh, my. Sugar, please tell me you’re dealing with a disobedient Pokemon and that your girlfriend isn’t the abusive type!”  
“She is not my girlfriend, first of all!” Gary fumed.  
Courtney rolled her eyes. “Of course. You two just travel together platonically,” she waved sarcastically.  
“What are you doing here?” Gary asked impatiently.  
“I’m just passing through. My Incineroar felt the need to come out and see what’s up with Redhead’s Electivire.”  
Gary paid more attention to the tall Pokemon that seemed to match Electivire in height. This Pokemon seemed to be some kind of bipedal, muscular, black and red tiger!  
Incineroar. The Heel Pokemon. The evolution of Torracat. This Pokemon can be wildly aggressive and disobedient. It can even attack the Trainer of the opponent Pokemon if you’re not careful. Despite all this, it loves the attention of crowds and especially children, empowered by their cheers.  
Gary put away his Pokedex, his eyes stuck on Incineroar.  
Incineroar kept its eyes on Electivire, who returned the favor.  
“Let’s battle, then, June,” Courtney offered. “My Incineroar was intrigued enough even from inside of its Poke Ball to say hello. It must be worth the time. If losing doesn’t bother you, that is.”  
“Like I’d lose to you!” June shouted. “One-on-one, then! No time limit! Electivire versus Incineroar!”  
“Yeah, that’s right,” Courtney nodded. “Ready, Incineroar, baby?”  
Incineroar’s grin it had been wearing the entire time widened with Courtney’s, and both Pokemon and Trainer stepped back from Electivire at the same time.  
Electivire didn’t have a hint of a smile, keeping his spot, even when June backed away.  
“Flare Blitz, right away!!” Courtney jumped in.  
“INCINEROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!” Incineroar flexed its arms, and its middle, which seemed to hold a fire designed circle around it like a belt, burst into live flames! The fire swiftly covered the entire Pokemon’s body as it charged at Electivire and then flew powerfully.  
“WHOA! Hey! I didn’t say who would go first!” June complained.  
“But I did!” Courtney replied strongly.  
“Elect!” Electivire’s body was outlined in red and he reached out, catching the powerful Flare Blitz!  
Everyone gasped at this sight, witnessing Electivire grunting and struggling against the humongous fireball he was holding back. “EeeeeeeeelectiiiiiiiiVIRE!!” Electivire tossed the fireball into the air!  
The fire around Incineroar vanished and the Pokemon was revealed.  
“Electivire, Thunderbolt!” June ordered.  
Both of Electivire’s fists sparked before he leaped after Incineroar.  
“Watch out! Thunder Punch is coming! Counter with Fire Punch!” Courtney told her Pokemon.  
Electivire swung on Incineroar.  
Incineroar’s fists were covered by flames and it returned the move.  
A sudden explosion between the two elements forced both Pokemon to drop unwillingly. It was within seconds that the pair of Pokemon were back on their feet, though. They each looked just fine, unscathed.  
June had a ferocious look on.  
Courtney was a beaming, bright ray of sunshine. “Cross Chop!”  
Incineroar crossed its arms and they glowed white as it ran to Electivire.  
“Thunder Punch!”  
Electivire ran at Incineroar with sparking fists. “VIRE!” Electivire punched, but Incineroar pushed out its arms, blocking the move, its arms returning to their normal color. Both Pokemon were now holding hands, grappling with one another, trying to get the other to the ground. “Eeeeeelectivire!!” Electivire snarled.  
“Bulk Up!” Courtney ordered.  
Incineroar growled like a tiger as its muscled arms began to grow bigger, throbbing, its chest enhancing, its legs thickening!  
“Now, Double Kick!”  
Incineroar raised one leg and knocked Electivire back, the pair releasing each other. Courtney’s Pokemon went for the second hit, reaching out with its leg to take down Electivire.  
“Electivire!!” June cried out.  
Eyes closed from the first kick, Electivire reached out and caught the second kick!  
Incineroar was stunned by this.  
A white glow surrounded Electivire for a moment before disappearing.  
“That’s Meditate!” Gary burst out, not meaning to.  
Electivire opened his eyes with a grin for Incineroar.  
“ZAP HIM, NOW! THUNDER!!” June screamed.  
Electivire’s body was outlined in red and he spun in place, taking Incineroar by the leg with him!  
“Incinerooooooooooooarrr!” Incineroar wailed out helplessly.  
“TIVIRE!” Electivire released Incineroar.  
Incineroar slid along the ground, stopping after a couple of seconds. He stood up and flexed.  
Electivire did the same in return.  
“Incineroar, Bulk Up some more!” Courtney decided.  
“Meditate to counter that Defense!” June pushed back.  
Incineroar flexed, his body strengthening even further.  
Electivire’s body and eyes began to glow a bright red color. “Eeeeeeeleeeeeeeec!” White smoke was coming out of Electivire’s nostrils, now!  
“Electivire??” June gasped.  
“ELECTIVIIIIIIIRE!!” Electivire leaped for Incineroar.  
Incineroar raised an arm, trying to protect himself, but Electivire swung a punch that moved Incineroar’s arm out of the way, causing Courtney’s Pokemon to take a step back.  
Electivire landed and followed up instantly with a hard kick to the chest.  
Incineroar was taken down. With not even a second to recover himself, Electivire pounced with punches and kicks, viciously beating up Incineroar.  
“Electivire!” June said sadly.  
“Incineroar, get up!” Courtney demanded. “Don’t let that Frustration overtake you!”  
Incineroar managed to his feet, but the kicks and punches from Electivire were still overwhelming him, not letting him get a moment.  
“Scary Face!”  
Incineroar’s arms stretched out at his sides and his eyes glowed red. It seemed like his face ballooned out some as he roared in Electivire’s face. His fangs were a lot larger, too, even his fur seeming more pointed, sharper, and like weapons, or a mask.  
Electivire cried out in a voice that was unlike anything Gary had expected from the intimidating powerhouse, stumbling back two steps before swallowing.  
That being said, Gary himself jumped and shouted out, grabbing at his chest in fright, his eyes wide.  
June even let out a short scream as she backed up, raising her hands in defense.  
Electivire narrowed his eyebrows. Then, he took in a deep breath and exploded in a powerful roar right back.  
“Darkest Lariat, now!” Courtney instructed.  
Incineroar’s hands were coated in bright flames and he began to spin in place until he was a complete blur, a mini tornado with swirling fire around his body. He came at Electivire, Electivire screaming in pain as he was thrown back by the impact.  
Electivire slammed on his back and remained still.  
Incineroar stopped spinning and sneered down at Electivire.  
“Electivire, are you alright?” June called.  
“Flare Blitz, finish this!!” Courtney shouted impatiently.  
“NO!!” June looked at her in shock. “WAIT!”  
Incineroar stomped towards Electivire.  
“Electivire, get up! Thunder!!” June pleaded.  
Electivire sat up and leered at Incineroar with a growl.  
“I said to use Flare Blitz!” Courtney screeched.  
Incineroar stopped at Electivire and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to his feet.  
Electivire grunted in surprise at this.  
What’s going on? Gary wondered. His thought then turned into an audible gasp.  
Incineroar swiftly wrapped his arms around Electivire’s body. It looked like a hug, Electivire being lifted off his feet in the grasp as he squirmed and yelled out. Incineroar leaned back some, tightening his grip and lifting Electivire further.  
“PUT IT DOWN, INCINEROAR!!” Courtney was enraged. “THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! USE FLARE BLITZ ALREADY!!!”  
Gary frowned in confusion and amusement. Is her Pokemon disobeying her? Courtney has a disobedient Pokemon? He was listening just a bit ago.  
Electivire was snarling mad, kicking out, struggling to free his arms, his head moving wildly.  
“Please, just use Thunder to break out of that!” June wailed.  
Electivire’s horns sparked.  
“Rooooooarrrr!” Incineroar tightened his hold, and the sparks on Electivire went away when he groaned in resistance.  
“Bind’s got you in quite a rough position, huh, Redhead?” Courtney smirked with her arms crossed.  
Incineroar’s arms finally released his victim, and Electivire fell first to his feet and then immediately after, onto his knees.  
“Now do as I said earlier and use Flare Blitz!” Courtney commanded.  
One of Incineroar’s hands glowed purple, and with one swift movement, he swiped at Electivire’s throat with the side of the glowing palm.  
Electivire choked out weakly and dropped to his back. He was coughing out, his hands on his throat, and his voice seemed to be mostly gone!  
“ELECTIVIRE! Your voice!” June gasped.  
“FLARE BLITZ SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE THROAT CHOP!!” Courtney was stomping on the ground.  
Electivire stood up, hunched over a little bit, breathing strongly.  
Incineroar seemed to smile sinisterly at this.  
Electivire’s mouth moved as he tried to speak, but failed.  
Incineroar let out a light, short chuckle.  
“Electivire, don’t worry about your voice right now!” June told her Pokemon. “Pleeeease, please listen to me! I think we can nail it with a Special Attack move, so let’s get this Thunder going!”  
Both Pokemon stood still, eyes on the other.  
What are these two gonna do? Gary pondered. Two powerful Pokemon with bad attitudes. Their Trainers can’t get through to them. How does this end? One of them will have to beat the other.  
Electivire turned swiftly, facing June.  
“Huh?” June took a step back.  
“ROOOOOOAR!!” Incineroar faced his Trainer, too.  
“Incineroar, y-y-you-you listen to me right now!” Courtney stuttered. She held out her hand as if to stop him. “Wait!” She turned her back on Incineroar and cowered some, pulling her hood over her head.  
“CINEROOOOOAR!!!”  
Electivire used Thunder, on June!  
The poor girl shrieked at the top of her lungs and collapsed, twitching helplessly, sparking constantly.  
Incineroar thrust his hips out and from the fiery circle around his waist, sent out fire at Courtney!  
“WHOA! COURTNEY!!” Gary couldn’t believe his eyes! “INCINEROAR!!” he barked at the Fire type and he grabbed a Poke Ball.  
Incineroar’s move ended.  
Gary squinted in disbelief, dropping the Poke Ball. “Courtney...?”  
Courtney was just fine! Not even her clothes were singed, let alone her actual body! She stood up straight and frowned at Incineroar, lowering her hood back down.  
Incineroar and Electivire turned away from their Trainers and to each other. They looked the other up and down.  
Incineroar bared his teeth nastily.  
Electivire stomped his foot forward threateningly.  
June sat up shakily, a visible struggle for her, and sneered at Electivire. “S-s-so now y-you wa-wa-wanna use Thunder?!”  
“Battle over!” both girls shouted in unison. They each held a Poke Ball in hand.  
“INCINEROAR!!” Incineroar used Flamethrower.  
Electivire used Thunder.  
Both moves missed the other!  
Wait! They weren’t aiming at each other!! Gary realized in horror.  
June shrieked again and leaped out of the way of the Flamethrower that Incineroar sent her way!  
Courtney screamed her head off as she was electrified by Electivire! She was stuck to the ground, twitching hard, her body letting off electrical sparks, her and June’s hair a matching, electrified mess. Courtney managed to get herself to sit up, and she let out another shriek and tried to get up and run away.  
Both girls were being chased by the other’s Pokemon!  
Courtney, unable to run well after having just been zapped, had her feet swept out from under her by Electivire who caught her with ease. Once she was down, Electivire hit her with another dose of his Electric arsenal.  
June was more used to Electivire and ran a lot faster than what Courtney showed. But a remaining spark came off of June, making her body flinch, and she tripped, flying through the air and hitting the ground.  
Incineroar stopped and stared down at June, an imposing threat.  
June flipped to see her enemy towering over her. “P-p-p-p-please,” she squeaked fearfully.  
Incineroar took in a deep breath.  
“DON’T DO IT INCINEROAR!!” Gary reached for his Poke Ball, but his choice wasn’t on his belt! “Huh??” He looked down. “My-! OH!” He saw it on the ground where he had dropped it a moment ago. He looked back up. “INCINEROOOOOAR!!” Gary called as the Pokemon attacked.  
A powerful, frightening, thunderous roar erupted from out of Incineroar’s jaws.  
June sounded like a screeching cat as she scrambled away from Incineroar and didn’t stop.  
Gary was chewing on his own heart, too petrified to even move.  
Electivire and Incineroar turned and walked up to one another. To Gary’s great shock, a smile came over their faces!  
Incineroar held out a paw. “Incineroar!”  
Electivire actually took the paw!  
The two shook hands!  
“Incineroar,” the Pokemon nodded. His body then glowed red and he vanished, recalled back!  
Gary turned to see an infuriated Courtney glaring at Electivire.  
Electivire looked back solemnly.  
Keeping her eyes on Electivire, she slowly moved towards Gary. “The hell is that thing’s problem, anyway?” she grumbled.  
Gary didn’t respond. He couldn’t right now.  
Electivire chose to sit down, lay on his back, and breath deeply.  
“Unbelievable.” Courtney shook her head and turned to Gary. “What was all that about??”  
“How... are you not dead?” Gary finally got out.  
Courtney’s eyebrows furrowed, confused, and then she smiled. “Dealing with this hothead, I’ve had to add a flame retardant material to all of my clothing.” She reached out for her jacket sleeve and pulled, revealing a clear, transparent layer on top of it! She released it and it snapped back, disappearing on her jacket.  
“Whoa! How’d you get that??”  
“Sugar, I’m not some bum Trainer. I do have access to money. My boyfriend, Andrew, actually works for a division of Silph Co. in the Hoenn region. With the destruction of the one in Saffron, he’s been working overtime so the company can make up their losses and meet demands as best as possible for the time being, so the money is just flowing right now.” She rolled her eyes. “So, buying this baby was lunch money, ha ha ha ha!”  
“You have a boyfriend in Hoenn who works for Silph Co.?”   
“Did I stutter, Sugar Lumps?” she winked.  
Stop calling me that, Gary said silently, frowning. “Anyway, what’s with your problem with your Incineroar?”  
“Me and Incineroar are fine! It’s just got too much energy is all!” Courtney insisted. “It’s always been like this since the day I caught it wild. It just battles battles battles, and sometimes it gets out of hand and anything moving is a target.”  
“You caught it wild? Fully evolved?”  
“That’s right,” Courtney beamed.  
“Are there any more? Where’d you catch him?” Gary asked, highly intrigued.  
“Well... Thing is, there’s a little village down here, with a Gym. The Jaman Village,” she pointed off to the side.  
“That’s where I’m headed!”  
“I got my Badge and caught my Incineroar right after. There’s herds of ‘em passing through this season,” she continued. “Pretty easy to find. They’re traveling to find warmer areas, so, there’s your chance if you hurry up.”  
“That’s great! Wait, so you’ve only caught Incineroar recently, then?” Gary questioned.  
“Like, a week ago. We’ve been practicing on that attitude it’s got.”  
“Going well?” Gary smirked.  
Courtney’s face hardened. “Yeah, you go catch one and let me know how far you get! You wouldn’t even beat the weakest of them. Maybe start with a Litten instead and save your skin a darkening.”  
Gary shot her a dirty look. What the hell did that mean? “What...?”  
Courtney looked taken aback. “What? Oh, don’t take that so seriously. Come on!” Her shoulders dropped. “I’d say that to anyone, regardless their color. I’m saying if you mess around over there, you’re gonna get burned. Everyone gets burned, Sugar.” She rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation.  
Gary nodded. “Sorry. I’m not like that.”  
“Good, and I’m not like that.” She pushed him lightly, smiling again.  
“Well, I’ll go check out that Incineroar area later. I’ve gotta head off and get my next Badge. How many are you up to?”  
“I’m up to enough, thank you. Yourself?”  
“Enough,” Gary shot right back.  
Courtney rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” She snickered.  
“Okay!” Gary responded innocently. He quickly took out his Badge case and opened it, holding it out to Courtney.  
She nonchalantly gazed over them and then looked away, but this resulted in a double take as her eyes widened on the contents.  
“Five Badges! Not bad, right?”  
Courtney looked over to Gary and then back to the Badges. “So it’s true... You really were involved in the Saffron incident...”  
Gary’s heart beat harder and he slowly closed the case. “It took a lot to earn that Badge.”  
The two Trainers were silent for a bit.  
“You saved... a lot of lives,” Courtney acknowledged.  
Gary lowered his eyes uncomfortably. “So? Your Badges?”  
She looked away. “The League starts soon enough. I’m ready to compete after one last Badge.”  
“But, which do you have?”  
“Sugar, you should be worried about what Badges you have left, not your competition. Or, perhaps you should be concerned with your competition, considering I am.”  
“Hey, come on! We had a deal!”  
“Beat me at the League and I may reward you by viewing my goodies.” Courtney grabbed at her hair to pull it down, but it only returned back up. “Wretched bitch and her stupid Pokemon. She’s lucky she isn’t here or I’d make her pay for my next salon vi-”  
A growl made Gary and Courtney whip around.  
Electivire was on his feet! He flexed his arms and his horns sparked.  
“You’re awake?!” Courtney backed up rapidly as Electivire advanced on her. “Hey, come on, come on! No need to-!”  
Electivire swung a sparking fist at her and then sent out a jolt from his horns.  
Courtney ducked the punch and manuevered to the side, away from the zap, screaming her lungs out and getting away from Electivire.  
Electivire stopped going after her and sharply faced Gary.  
Gary gulped and stepped back a couple of feet. “Huh???” Suddenly realizing Electivire wasn’t looking directly at him, he heard a sound and he looked behind him.  
June was hobbling from a far distance, her hair still extended for the sky as she tried brushing it down.  
“JUNE!” Gary ran to her. “Hey!” He reached out and held her shoulders, but June went further, falling against him, and Gary was forced to hold her. “Hey, you okay?”  
June sighed against Gary, gripping his arms. She looked up into his eyes sternly. “Where’d she go?”  
“Courtney? She just left.”  
June nodded and looked beyond Gary. Her hold on his arms tightened.  
“June, what happened? Where did you go?”  
June lowered her head and her cheeks reddened, embarrassed. “Roar...” Her hands tightened further on Gary’s coat, and her body gave a little shake. She sniffled.  
“June? Hey! What’s the matter? Roar is scary! There’s no need to cry! Anyone would have ran!”  
June shook her head. “It’s not the Roar. It’s Electivire.” She looked up at Gary, tears sliding down her cheeks. “It’s what Courtney said. He used Frustration to fight.”  
“He used frustration? His anger?” Gary didn’t understand.  
“The move Frustration, Gary! It’s like Return, which damages based on the love for the Trainer, but Frustration is the opposite.” June’s head fell again as she sobbed.  
Gary understood now.  
Electivire using Frustration so powerfully was a show of how much he disliked June, and this devastated her.  
Gary held June in his arms as she cried.  
At this point, Electivire was on his back again, eyes closed, unconcerned about his Trainer.  
So, you got your seventh Badge at Jaman Village, Gary thought as he rubbed June’s back.  
And so did Aly and Robin.  
And now, I’m next!  
And maybe I’ll catch one of those Incineroar along the way.


	15. How Crazy Are You?

“Hup! Two, three, four. Hup! Two, three, four. Hup! Two, three, four,” Gary chanted, bouncing from one foot to the next, leading a pack of his Pokemon, Tyrogue by his side.  
Charizard, Ivysaur, Raichu and Absol did their best to march along with the two.  
Porygon-Z was in the air, bobbing from side to side to the beat.  
June was huffing to keep up with Gary, marching ahead of his Pokemon.  
On occasion, Gary and Tyrogue would throw out punches, grunting.  
“Gary, is this truly necessary?” June complained.  
“Tyrogue needs to work out a lot more than the other Pokemon I own!” Gary explained. “We’ve been over this already! You can stay behind. Go home, even! I need to take care of my guys. This will be great for all the Pokemon and be healthy for me.”  
“Don’t be rude, Gary!” June snapped. “I’ve trained harder than this with Lt. Surge.”  
“Then what’s with your crying?”  
“It’s been a while, okay??”  
Most of Gary’s Pokemon looked wiped out, struggling along.  
Even the floating Porygon-Z seemed to be exhausted.  
“We’re almost there, everyone!” Gary inhaled sharply, motivated through his mind to not show just how dead tired he himself was. He felt he had to lead his team by example.  
Tyrogue was the most energetic, ahead of Gary by a couple of feet at times, but also not bursting with the same energy as when he started earlier.  
“Couldn’t we just have a battle to keep the energy going?” June tried. “And you can just do some push-ups?”  
“Yeah, a battle will be great, at the Gym!”  
June huffed angrily.  
“Hup! Two, three, four.” There were shouts up ahead that stopped Gary’s chanting, but not his marching. His eyes focused on the shapes up ahead that everyone had been staring at for a long while.  
What everyone presumed to be the buildings of Jaman Village. The sign they had gone past a while back let them know it wasn’t much further, but the journey seemed to extend, likely due to Gary’s new workout plan.  
“Hey, I think I see people!” Gary kept up his pace, more grateful than ever that he could actually see the people there. We can stop running soon enough, Gary kept to himself.  
“Looks like they’re up to something,” June managed to let out tiredly.  
“Yeah, why are they running about like that?”  
It wasn’t much later that the group finally came to a stop, though in disbelief at what they now saw clearly.  
Jaman Village was filled with humans and Pokemon alike. Everyone wore similar outfits, varying very slightly where they did. Overall, the people and Pokemon all wore karate gis. Some had belts while others did not. But this wasn’t what stunned Gary and his group, nor had the villagers running in a panic.  
The village was on fire! Structures made of wood burned throughout the area. The grass that covered the ground burned in some large spots.  
People and Pokemon were running, dumping buckets of water on the flames. Some even climbed up ladders planted near buildings to douse the flames from a higher location. Other stronger people and following Pokemon had the strength to toss the water from the ground high enough to reach the top of burning buildings. When folks would run off after emptying their buckets, more would replace them with their own.  
“What do you kids think you’re doing here? Get out of here!” a woman yelled.  
Gary and his friends turned to see a woman with pink hair ending in huge hoops. A Nurse Joy! This one wore a karate gi of some kind. This outfit didn’t come with pants, but the bottom of the shirt seemed to wear more like a dress. She had a black belt wrapped around her waist. Her feet were in pink sandals. A glare was on her face, her teeth bared. She turned away and hurled water from a bucket along with others with their own water and then glanced back at the new kids. In an instant, she was gone, running off as more took the place of those leaving.  
Wowee, Gary thought to himself. Was that really a Nurse Joy? Talk about gorgeous! I’ve never seen one outside of their normal uniform. ...To even just loosen up that karate belt and see-  
“We have to help them!” June dropped quickly and dug into her bag. She stood up with a Poke Ball and tossed it. “Lanturn, go, now! Use Hydro Pump!”  
Gary shook his head from his thoughts and turned to see Lanturn appear.  
Lanturn used her attack to help douse the flames.  
One lady lowered a bucket she hadn’t emptied on the fires and leered at June’s Lanturn.  
Gary inhaled sharply, until he could no longer take in any more air and the quick action hurt his chest.  
While this lady was short, she was still about a foot taller than Gary. Her dark brown hair rested upon her breasts. She wore an all white karate gi with a white shirt underneath, some kind of dark bird design visible on it at her chest. Her black belt held a set of colors at one end that resembled a foreign flag. Covered by her hair but still visible was a white bandana. On her feet were white sandals.  
Who... IS THAT?? Gary’s eyes were wide at the cold, blue-grey eyes of the woman. Whoa... She’s something else entirely! Gary’s mouth opened, not intending on saying anything, but he also hadn’t planned on his mouth dropping, either. Hello, he thought to himself. Gary was then hit with a powerful blow, and he collapsed to the ground, facefirst.

*

Gary coughed a couple of times, and suddenly was unable to stop. He heard gasps and, having difficulty breathing, he sat up and looked into the eyes of Nurse Joy. Still coughing, his head now throbbing, he noticed someone else absolutely breathtaking. “Ooh!” Gary choked.  
It was the lady from earlier, with the white headband! She stood at the foot of...  
A bed?? Gary realized he was in a room, on top of a bed. Breathing hard, his choking fit stopped. “Huh...?”  
“Gary, no!” Nurse Joy covered her eyes.  
“Dooof!!” Gary was assaulted, hit right in the left cheek, forcing his head to the right sharply, where he could see June! He closed his eyes to the will of his aching head.  
June winced at the incident, looking away.  
Gary could swear there was a smirk on her lips before his vision went black. He turned cautiously, fear on his face, to his attacker, confused about what was going on.  
Tyrogue was standing on the bed now, his arms crossed, a leer on his face, looking away from Gary.  
A TV on a low volume was on. It was the only sound in the room for a while.  
“Is this only the second time Tyrogue has hit you?”  
Gary turned, flinching over his sore head, and his eyes widened again at the unnamed beautiful woman. “I... I’d love to tell you-”  
The lady narrowed her eyes and leaped at Gary!  
Gary’s eyes opened even further, unsure if she was lunging to attack him, or... Maybe hug me? he considered hopefully. Either way, he screamed out in shock.  
The woman went right by him and tackled Tyrogue off the bed!  
Tyrogue’s eyes were now on the lady atop him. He grabbed at her, and she swiftly reached out and grabbed his hands. She and Tyrogue got to their feet at once and let go of one another. Tyrogue sent out punches and kicks that the lady blocked with ease, as if she knew what was coming, or as if they had practiced this a million times before. Soon, they both stopped, eyeing the other. “Very well done,” she smiled and then turned to Gary. “What a well raised Pokemon you have, Gary. It’s nice to meet you. I am Hitomi.”  
“Hitomi...” he repeated. “What a name for such a wo-”  
“Hiyah!” Hitomi reached out her arm, stopping it right in front of Gary’s face, making him swallow a rock whole! “That’s enough, Tyrogue!” she scolded Gary’s Pokemon.  
Tyrogue had a punch aiming for Gary’s head, but it was blocked by Hitomi. He grumbled and turned his back on everyone, crossing his arms again.  
“Huh? What’s going on?” Gary asked. His hand reached up to hold his sore head as he turned at the sound of June sucking her teeth.  
She rolled her eyes.  
Hitomi turned to Nurse Joy and gave her a sweet smile.  
Nurse Joy turned to Gary kindly. “While we were busy putting out the fires when you arrived, your Tyrogue appeared and knocked you out. So we got you here immediately.” She reached behind Gary and lifted up an ice pack, putting it on top of his head.  
“Aaaahh!” Gary whispered sharply in pain. “Wait, why did my Tyrogue attack me?” Holding the ice pack, he turned to Hitomi, remembering her question earlier. “The second time!”  
“We weren’t entirely sure what had happened,” Nurse Joy admitted. “Just a disobedient Pokemon? It happens, of course. But, June seemed to have an explanation, since it seems she has a very special gift you’re well aware of.”  
“Thaaaaaaat’s right!” June was grinning huge now. Her hands on her hips, she looked smugly down at Gary. “I know exactly why Tyrogue keeps beating the snot out of you, Gary.”  
Gary opened his mouth to ask “why?” but June went right on explaining.  
“He’s stopping you from interacting with girls you like.” Her smile became a sneer with ease.  
“Wait, what??” Gary’s face was going red and he couldn’t bring himself to look to Nurse Joy or Hitomi.  
“When you were in Dark City and flirting with the Nurse Joy, he came out and socked you a good one, too,” June reminded him.  
Gary’s eyes lowered, and then went right back up to June with a frown. “I didn’t flirt with Nurse Joy!”  
“You little liar!” She shoved an accusatory finger at his face.  
Gary bared his teeth. “You’re full of it! One minute you can’t even read Pokemon, now you think you know anything!”  
June’s finger soon became a fist and she growled. “Are you denying my claims??”  
“YEAH!!” Gary exploded. He thought for a moment. “And he attacked me in the woods before, too. Back with Ish?”  
June squinted hard at him.  
“And that’s not the only time, either...” Gary remembered loosely.  
“Well, those other times were accidents. He’s deliberately coming out of his Poke Ball to stop you from making small talk with cute girls.” June crossed her arms over her chest and looked up to the ceiling with tight eyes.  
“Even IF I were doing that, which I’m not, why would he be doing that?” Gary snapped. This conversation was making Gary’s heart beat hard. How embarrassing to be talking about me possibly flirting with cute girls, while these two hotties are right here! Gary fumed.  
“I’m wondering if your Pokemon isn’t trying to protect you,” Hitomi suggested.  
Everyone turned to her, Gary doing so uncomfortably, fixing his ice pack as it slipped a bit.  
“Maybe, if you were indeed doing so,” she winked, making Gary’s eyes widen and his face blush hard before he smiled back nervously and looked down, “he would be looking out for your best interest! Maybe he wants to keep your focus on your training, and keep you from getting sidetracked.” She giggled.  
How adorable she is, Gary grinned at her.  
June sucked her teeth again and shook her head, keeping her face up.  
“Or maybe he’s trying to keep your sights on something else you already have,” Nurse Joy mentioned.  
“Like what?” Gary questioned.  
She shrugged, her cheeks going red as she looked up, a little smile on her face.  
Captivated by Nurse Joy’s sweet charms, Gary said, “You’ve done so much to care for me, Nurse Joy. Maybe tonight, when you’re not too busy of course, you could sit by my bedside and tell me more about these personal theories of yours and-”  
“Yyyaaaaah!” Nurse Joy spun in place and came to a stop with a hand held out, stopping right in front of Gary’s mouth!  
As his mouth shut quickly, he swallowed nothing but sand, and his body jumped in fright.  
In Nurse Joy’s hand was Tyrogue’s fist! She smiled at Tyrogue. “Come, now. None of that.”  
Tyrogue freed his hand and glared at the bed he stood atop.  
Nurse Joy turned to June with a smile.  
A saddened look was now visible in June’s eyes as she stared back, the anger gone.  
“Gary, I wasn’t accepting challengers at my Gym after the fires that had started, but I’d like to make a request,” Hitomi brought up.  
It took a moment dwelling in the silence for Gary to shake his head and stare in surprise at the woman. “GYM?? Your Gym?? You’re the Gym Leader?!”  
She bowed before him. “Yes! I am!” She laughed, sounding like a young schoolgirl. “And I’d like to make an exception and face you one-on-one in a Pokemon battle!”  
“You’re requesting to face me? I don’t understand.”  
“I can feel it in Tyrogue. His energy. It speaks to me.”  
“Can you speak to Pokemon, too?”  
Hitomi shook her head, looking to Tyrogue. “Not like how June does. I just mean, I can feel great vibes from this Tyrogue. Maybe I just sound silly, but I just know that this is one I just have to battle against. Me and my partner wish to challenge you. We’ll do it outdoors.”  
“Hitomi, what happened here, anyway?”  
Her eyes hardened as she whipped around to face Gary.  
Gary’s hands tightened into fists as he gripped the sheets underneath him.  
“There was a girl here. A Trainer who challenged me for my Badge. She won, but her Pokemon was unruly. While her Incineroar listened to her during the fight, even after it won, it wanted more. It even tried to attack me!”  
“An Incineroar?” There’s no way... Gary thought, horror coming over his face.  
“Wait! Was it owned by a pink haired Trainer?” June took a step forward.  
Hitomi’s eyes squinted at June. “Yes! Do you know her?”  
“Oh, we know that girl, alright!” June said loudly. “Her name is Courtney! We ran into her on our way here!”  
“She told us there were some wild Incineroar passing through this area around this time of year,” Gary added.  
“Wild Incineroar?? Here?” Hitomi’s eyes were wide. “There’s no such thing! I’ve never seen such a thing in my twenty-one years living in this village. I rarely come across Trainers with one! Hers had the worst attitude I’ve ever met of the species, though. It attacked the village, and the girl was finally able to recall it and just took off. She didn’t even say sorry!”  
“She didn’t tell us anything about this!” Gary couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “She told us there were wild Incineroar here, and that’s it! Nothing about the village burning or any trouble she caused!”  
“If not for this feeling I have for your Tyrogue, I’d be sending you on your way to another Gym. But I just have to face him!” Hitomi gushed, turning to Tyrogue.  
“Why would...?” Gary pondered.

“The less competition I had, the easier I could win,” Courtney had stated to Gary when explaining why she had given him wrong information about where to register for a competition in New City, nearly causing him to miss the deadline.

Gary frowned. “She lied.” He turned to June. “On purpose.”  
“But, why?” She suddenly gasped. “You don’t think she was trying to slow you up again! Like in New City? The Starter Competition?”  
“Exactly! She’s out here wasting my damn time!!”  
June sucked her teeth and shook her head. “What is her problem?”  
“Sounds like this girl is more troublesome for you two than I understand,” Hitomi smiled. “Please, whenever you’re ready, let’s have our battle.” Hitomi nodded in a way Gary found so endearing and cute, keeping her smile and closing her eyes. She turned and headed for the door.  
“Upon further investigation, experts are now saying this was not an attack by Team Solace, but is instead something a lot more natural.”  
Gary turned to the TV.  
It’d been on the entire time, but in the silence, it caught everyone’s attention. A newswoman with long black hair that went down past the white desk she sat at spoke with a face as serious yet sorrowful as her voice was. “We have Professor Tori on the scene.”  
The newswoman was replaced by an expanding box of a video that showed a new location. This village looked similar to the one Gary was in, the buildings inside having a little more variety. Aside from wooden structures, there were stone, brick, and even grass establishments. Bodies were also scattered on the ground everywhere. Here, EMTs were running wild with stretchers, trying to pick up people or give aid where they could. Some bodies were motionless, others twitching.  
A man in a white lab coat and white cap squinted at the microphone in his face, which was held by a male news reporter in a gray suit. “Venomoth are commonly known for their loose spores that can fall off their wings with very little provocation. We no longer believe this to be an attack by Team Solace. We think the Venomoth, who do live on a hill over this village, just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Something as little as a bad wind could have blown through and caused their spores to come loose, and trail downhill, into this town, leaving these people ill and paralyzed.”  
“So you have conclusively concluded that this was not the work of Team Solace,” the newsman asked.  
“Based on our research and findings, we have no reason to believe that’s the case. It may be that some wish to believe it is, and I understand that given the circumstances, but this looks like nothing but a freak coincidence, and it’s not the first of its kind. This does actually happen. And I think that may be where the problem lies. This could be used as fuel in the Team Solace stance. That’s my worry.”  
“Thank you, Professor Tori.” The newsman turned to the TV screen. “Back to you, Bonnie.”  
The video of the men was shrunk and soon, the lady was back on. “This incident follows an actual Team Solace attack mentioned just yesterday, involving several Dugtrio and Diglett left in the sun, stressing them out and drying out their bodies. Trapped in a Johto’s Violet City against a very elaborate plan involving flooding the ground underneath the city for miles, the Ground types, weak to water, fled and were forced above ground. In their stress, they all attacked with Earthquake, annihilating the city for the most part. While one hundred people were confirmed injured, a number on the lives lost are unknown at this time. Sprout Tower remains standing, as it was designed to in moments like these by structure, but with this latest Venomoth attack to add to Pokemon based incidents, people are considering where they stand on this debate of sorts that Team Solace seems to have left for us to consider.” She looked down before looking back up. Her eyes did a slight roll before an annoyed smirk came over her face. “In other news, the #UsToo movement makes another appearance. The counterprotest organization speaking for men who claim to have experienced sexual abuse at the hands of women, have been marching in the streets in front of Unova’s Castelia City’s Game Freak Headquarters.”  
With Team Solace no longer in the news, Gary was no longer listening, dwelling on what had been said about them.  
Thinking on the so-called “debate” of what Team Solace was doing. 

*

“Wow! Would you take a look at that stream though?” June pointed beyond the wooden building of the Gym where a large river was flowing along, ending as a waterfall.  
On the other side of the river was a landing formed out of the mountain there, trees growing all over it.  
Gary ignored June and eyed the ladies and creature far off, Tyrogue right by his side.  
There was a battlefield outlined in chalk in the grass, a lady standing outside of it, an obvious referee. She was chatting with Hitomi, both girls stopping their conversation to turn to those who had appeared.  
The shorter creature stood closer to Hitomi.  
Hitomi smiled and turned to the being close by her. “Mienshao, this is who I’ve been telling you about!”  
The thing stared at Hitomi and then turned harder eyes onto the new group.  
Mienshao. The Martial Arts Pokemon. The evolved form of Mienfoo. Once it starts up a series of attacks, there is no stopping it. It uses this distraction to power up a powerful attack. When it lets out a strange wail, it is ready to deliver a devastating blow.  
Gary stepped closer to the three.  
The woman who was with Hitomi had short, dark brown hair that was cut very short to her head. At each side of her head, her hair was in a large, braided ring, smaller than a Nurse Joy’s. Beside each ring was one extended braid that reached her shoulder, a yellow ribbon near the end of them. At the sides of her head was a white puff with a fancy yellow design in yellow ribbon that reached down close to the braids. She wore black gloves with a yellow design outlining a cut out hole at the back. The fingers were cut, reaching only halfway up. Her feet were in black sneakers with yellow and white streaks around, the laces all white. Her tight stretch pants were yellow with black color down the legs, the band of her pants being black with a yellow design. Something black with an orange tassel hung from her pants. Her top was what truly caught Gary’s eyes. For one thing, her tight stomach was revealed. The shirt itself was half yellow and half white, the sleeves, which didn’t even reach her elbows, had bold black on them, black ribbons streaming down the arms. In one hand was a little wooden basket filled with strawberries.  
“OOOGG!” Gary groaned as he turned to Tyrogue, holding his stomach and bending over. “You little...!” He punched Tyrogue in the face.  
“Rogue!” Tyrogue stumbled back, glaring at Gary.  
“I don’t have to let you battle, you know!” Gary shouted. “Quit attacking me! I wasn’t even-!” Gary caught himself and squinted at Tyrogue, who returned the same eyes back.  
Hitomi giggled. “Gary, I look forward to our battle!” She walked to a spot on the battlefield, and Mienshao went in its place in front of her.  
Gary nodded and walked to his place, Tyrogue taking his spot.  
June ran up and stopped outside of the battlefield, opposite the referee.  
The referee remained where she was.  
Both Pokemon growled at each other and took a position.  
Tyrogue tightened his yellow scarf.  
“This battle is between Jaman Village’s Hitomi, versus Gary from Pallet Town. This battle will be one-on-one, with no time limit! The first Trainer whose Pokemon is defeated, is out!” She raised her free hand.  
Gary took one last look at the fit judge’s stomach.  
“Begin!” Her hand came down.  
“Fake Out, now!” Hitomi ordered. She took a martial arts pose, one foot in the back, both hands open palms by her serious face.  
“Bulk Up!” Gary insisted, knowing right after he spoke that the choice would be in vain.  
Mienshao’s hands glowed orange before clapping, a shockwave appearing and hitting Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue Flinched, struggling against the move, unable to attack.  
“Great! High Jump Kick!” Hitomi raised her knee strongly in front of her, a smile crossing her lips.  
Mienshao leaped forward, its knee glowing white.  
“Focus and land your own High Jump Kick!”  
“TYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!” Tyrogue shrieked to the skies. He then glared at Mienshao, bent his elbows, bringing his fists to his face, and flew through the air with his knee out to attack back.  
Both Pokemon met just a couple of feet off the ground, their knees colliding. They landed a few feet apart, holding their footing.  
“Very good.” Hitomi nodded. She placed her feet together and her hands pressed against each other in front of her large chest. Her eyes closed and she lowered her head. “Now, Meditate!”  
Mienshao took a similar position and its body was outlined in a white glow.  
“Then you Bulk Up!” Gary insisted.  
Tyrogue flexed his arms as he was outlined in crimson coloring, his arms, legs, and chest bulking out in reaction to this. He let out a powerful shout.  
“Let’s take this chance to also use Calm Mind,” Hitomi spoke softly, staying in her pose.  
Mienshao’s body glowed in a blinding white flash.  
Gary closed his eyes and lowered his head against the glow.  
Tyrogue shielded his eyes with his arms.  
The glow faded after a bit.  
Mienshao and its Trainer were no longer in their meditating stance, the Pokemon swaying on its feet, the Trainer in the stance she began the battle in.  
Calm Mind. This move raises both the Special Attack and Special Defense of the user.  
Specials? Gary thought. So this thing has Special moves, too? A boost in physical and Special attacks. I’ve gotta watch out. “High Jump Kick again!”  
“Now, Bounce!” Hitomi raised her knee as she swung for the sky with a punch.  
Mienshao bent its knees and leaped high while Tyrogue attacked.  
Tyrogue’s move missed, causing him to crash into the ground and sustain major injury. “Tyyyyyy!” he groaned.  
“Oh, no!!” Gary called out to Tyrogue. That’s huge damage from a missed move like that!  
“GARY LOOK OOOOUT!!” June screamed, pointing at the sky.  
Gary and Tyrogue looked up to see Mienshao coming down, a foot extended for Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue wailed out as he was kicked and flew across the field, flying out of the battlefield. He slid and tumbled to a stop.  
“TYROGUE!” Gary ran to his Pokemon and got down beside him. “Tyrogue!” He shook him, but Tyrogue didn’t respond.  
The referee ran over to them, staring down at Tyrogue. “Tyrogue is...!” A confused look came over her face. She waited, squinting at the Pokemon.  
“Lei Fang?” Hitomi called. “Is something wrong?”  
Gary turned to her, and his eyes widened.  
Lei Fang’s face grew stern and she nodded. “Hmph. Tyrogue is unable to-!”  
SLAP!  
Lei Fang gasped.  
Hitomi gasped.  
Mienshao gasped.  
June gasped.  
“GET UP!!” Gary raged, and slapped Tyrogue again. He balled up a fist to swung a punch this time.  
“STOP IT!!” Lei Fang grabbed Gary from behind, under his arms, forcing his arms up and making him unable to use them.  
He screamed in pain from the position. “HEY! COME ON I’M SORRY!! I WAS JUST-!”  
“Lei Fang, let him go! It’s alright!” Hitomi called out, running over now, Mienshao at her side, June by her other side.  
Lei Fang turned to Hitomi, keeping a hold on Gary. “Did you not see what he just did to his own, beaten Pokemon??”  
Hitomi shook her head, smiling. “Look!” she pointed.  
The five of them turned to where Hitomi was pointing.  
Lei Fang gasped. “But!”  
Tyrogue was sitting up, shaking his head and rubbing where he’d been slapped. He glared at Gary. “Tyrogue!” He stood up, adjusted his yellow scarf, and bounced on his feet. “Ty!” He now was looking to Mienshao.  
“I think this is why you had trouble ruling him as beaten. Because he wasn’t truly!” Hitomi giggled. “Gary and Tyrogue have a very unique relationship. As referee, would you allow this match to continue?” She winked at her.  
Lei Fang smiled slightly and let out a sigh. “I guess so...”  
“Am I allowed to continue living?” Gary grunted, struggling not to move against this crazy position he was forced into. “Ooff!!” Gary hit the ground, twitching and afraid to move though he had been released.  
With a grunt, Lei Fang walked off.  
“I apologize. She didn’t understand.” Hitomi reached out to Gary.  
Gary took her smooth hand and was on his feet in an instant. He didn’t want to let go, but knew he had to.  
They both stared at one another sweetly.  
“Let’s continue the battle, shall we?” She laughed lightly. “Tyrogue doesn’t have much energy left and I intend to put him down!”  
Gary’s eyes widened and his competitive spirit flowed through his body. He smiled and turned to Tyrogue. “Let’s get that Badge!”  
Tyrogue nodded, not looking away from Mienshao, and he ran past them to the battlefield. His eyes remaining on Mienshao, he reached out a hand, motioning at the opponent Pokemon. “Tyrogue!”  
“Mienshao!” Mienshao ran to the field and took its position.  
Hitomi and Gary also ran over.  
Lei Fang was holding her basket of strawberries she had left behind when going to restrain Gary. She held out a hand. “May the battle continue!” Her hand dropped.  
“Mienshao! Let’s end this now! Laser Focus!” Hitomi ordered. Her hands extended outward.  
Mienshao’s eyes glowed yellow. “Meeeeeeein!”  
Nothing else happened.  
Laser Focus. By taking a moment to concentrate, the user’s next move is guaranteed to result in a Critical Hit.  
Oh, no! She really is trying to end this! Gary thought.   
“Aura Sphere!” Hitomi urged, cupping her hands as she pulled them to the side of her breast.  
Mienshao also cupped its hands. A blue ball of energy formed in them, starting off small and then growing larger.  
“Substitute!” Gary decided.  
“Mienshao!” Mienshao tossed the ball of energy.  
The move hit Tyrogue, and Tyrogue vanished on the spot!  
“Bulk Up, now!” Gary smiled wide and turned to the sky.  
Hitomi looked up with him and gasped. “There he is!”  
Tyrogue, his body outlined in crimson again, was falling from high above in the air, flexing his arms and powering up his body.  
“Using Substitute as a distraction to strengthen up at a distance! You two have quite the charisma!” Hitomi complimented.  
“High Jump Kick, DOWN!”  
Tyrogue yelled long and loud as he dropped, and he held his knee out, aiming at Mienshao.  
“Mienshao, Reversal!” Hitomi held out one arm and pulled back the other.  
“ROGUE!” Tyrogue kneed Mienshao in the chest.  
Mienshao didn’t budge, a spiraling white energy circling its pulled back right arm.  
“COUNTER!!” Gary burst out.  
Mienshao swung out the right arm covered in energy.  
Tyrogue covered his chest with his arms and his body was outlined in red.  
Mienshao connected with Reversal.  
An invisible energy whipped between them, throwing both Pokemon backwards. They collapsed flat on their backs and didn’t move.  
“Whoa!” Gary uttered.  
Hitomi watched with wide eyes.  
Lei Fang didn’t move, her own eyes wide.  
June’s fists were tight at her sides as she watched the match.  
Mienshao flinched and then sat up. “Mien?” It got up quickly and stared at Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue’s eyes suddenly shot open. “Ty? Rogue!” He got to his feet and leered hard at Mienshao.  
Hitomi glared at Tyrogue. “Drain Punch, now!” She punched outward once with each fist.  
“Bullet Punch!” Gary decided.  
Tyrogue ran swiftly, socking Mienshao with his fist.  
“Follow up!” Hitomi demanded, punching out one more time.  
“YOU, TOO! COUNTER!” Gary bellowed.  
Mienshao’s arm glowed green. “MEEEEEEEIN!!” it howled in a startling, raging voice. “SHAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” It delivered a hit to Tyrogue’s chest just as Tyrogue’s body became outlined in red. A trail of light green sparkles fell behind Mienshao’s glowing arm.  
Tyrogue wailed out and was tossed back by the blow. An energy erupted from him and smacked into Mienshao, knocking it back.  
Mienshao stumbled but held its balance, leaning forward, one eye squinting open to Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue fell hard. He groaned, his head to the side.  
Mienshao dropped to one knee.  
“Mienshao!!” Hitomi called out.  
Mienshao’s knee gave out and the Pokemon slammed to its face.  
Gary inhaled sharply.  
June covered her mouth.  
“MIENSHAO!!” Hitomi screeched.  
Lei Fang raised one hand. “Mienshao is unable to battle! Tyrogue is the winner! Gary and Tyrogue win the match!!” She turned to Hitomi with a sympathetic smile. “Sorry.”  
Hitomi turned to her and then to Tyrogue, a weary look on her face. She walked over to Mienshao and knelt down by it. “You really battled hard today. I’m so glad we could experience this together. There’s much work to do. Thank you.”  
Mienshao got to its knees and looked down sadly.  
Hitomi wrapped an arm around its back and laughed.  
Gary ran forward to Tyrogue, but a white light appeared in front of him and forced him to stop. “Whoa! What??”  
The white light faded.  
“ELECTIVIRE, NO!” June called.  
“Electivire...” Electivire appeared, his back to Gary.  
Gary stumbled back from the beast.  
Electivire looked down to Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue’s eyes opened and he squinted up at Electivire. “Tyrogue...” He sat up and closed his eyes, shaking his head hard, and then returned his gaze, his eyes wide open.  
“Electivire,” June said softly.  
Tyrogue got to his feet, staring hard at Electivire.  
“Electivire.” Electivire nodded and extended a fist.  
“Tyrogue.” Tyrogue smiled and held out his own fist to Electivire’s. “ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE!!!” After being lit up by the Thunder Punch, his body stood at an awkward angle, smoke rising from him, and he fell out.  
“ELECTIVIRE!!” June roared and charged toward her Pokemon.  
“TYROGUE!!” Gary burst out at the same time and got to his Pokemon.  
“ELECTIVIRE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT TO HIM??! WHO EVEN TOLD YOU TO COME OUT OF YOUR POKEBALL??? THAT POOR TYROGUE IS ALREADY TIRED AS IT IS!!! WHY WOULD YOU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!” June was zapped by Electivire’s Thunder and fell, sparking, twitching, her hair ruined.  
Hitomi walked up to Gary without fear of Electivire, a smile on her face, her eyes closed in her delight. “I see you both have rather unique relationships with your Pokemon,” Hitomi giggled.  
“Uh... Ha...” Gary managed, rubbing the back of his head as he stared down at June.  
“You sure earned this one, Gary.” She held out her open palm which contained a tiny item.  
It seemed to be two black nunchucks with silver chains. They crossed over each other at the chains.  
“Congratulations. The Karateka Badge is yours, Gary.”  
Gary took the Badge, smiling, and he held it high. “ALRIGHT!!” Laughing, he reached down and grabbed his five other Poke Balls and tossed them to the ground.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur stretched out some, extending her front limbs for a moment.  
“Rai Rai!” Raichu smiled.  
Charizard roared heartily.  
Absol stood at attention, eyes on Gary.  
Porygon-Z hovered, bobbing and swaying like a boat in water. And then...  
Everyone wailed out as a piercing screech filled the area, deafening them all and forcing some to their knees, some to their backs, and other people who were passing by to run off.  
“PORYGON-Z!!” Gary raged when the sound had finally ended.  
“What a... colorful cast...” Hitomi said shakily with exhaustion, rubbing the sides of her head while on her knees.  
“COME ON, PORYGON-Z!! Enough with that, man!!” Gary was furious. He got up and crossed his arms.  
Porygon-Z lowered its head and dropped immediately to the ground. It then burst into a wild sound that could have passed for some kind of possible crying.  
This painful noise was as bad as the screeching and made everyone shout out and move away, covering their ears.  
Gary couldn’t believe what was going on. Prof. Oak... Help...? he pleaded to himself. I can’t do this! With a sigh, still covering his ears, he ran up to Porygon-Z and then picked up the little creature. “Hey, hey! Come on! Look!” Gary held up the Badge.  
Porygon-Z stopped crying on cue and stared at the item Gary held.  
Gary sighed with relief and turned to everyone.  
Electivire, Tyrogue, Charizard, Absol, Ivysaur, Mienshao, Lei Fang, and June all wore the same pissed off faces.  
Raichu and Hitomi seemed to just be wiped out but held sympathetic smiles on their faces for Gary.  
“Uh... Aha...” Gary waved the new Badge around to his Pokemon. “We got our sixth Badge, guys...” He laughed weakly. At no reaction, Gary’s head and arms dropped and he let out his breath. “We can celebrate a little later...”  
“Your Tyrogue, Gary.” Hitomi’s voice got Gary’s head up. “How long have you been with him?”  
“Huh? Um, over a week I guess?”  
Hitomi turned to Tyrogue. “His fighting experience surpasses the brief time you’ve shared. He’s very special.”  
Tyrogue was looking at Hitomi.  
“He fights how he does because he’s after something.”  
“What??” Gary stepped closer to the Gym Leader.  
Hitomi never took her eyes off of Tyrogue. “He battles for a purpose.” She then turned to Gary. “Discover that purpose with him. Help him to achieve this goal.”  
Gary looked to Tyrogue, who then turned back to him.  
“What are you evolving Tyrogue into? Hitmonlee?” Hitomi inquired.  
“Um, I’m not really sure, actually... I haven’t even thought about that.”  
“I figured it was Hitmonlee because of the High Jump Kick.” She laughed lightly.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Gary smiled back.  
“Do you know where you’re headed to next? Should I assume River Beach?”  
“River Beach? What’s that?”  
Hitomi’s eyes widened. “Oh! You don’t know.” She turned to the flowing river and pointed. “Just follow the road where this river leads down. It’s not a far path. Maybe a couple of days or so. You’ll find April. She’s there all the time training. She’s a Water Gym Leader.”  
“April. Alright, then! Thanks for the info!”  
“Just be careful.”  
“Huh?”  
Hitomi nodded towards Tyrogue. She closed her eyes and giggled. “She’s a cutie, too!”  
Gary and Tyrogue’s eyes met. “Aha... Yeah...” Gary said lowly.  
Lei Fang walked over to Hitomi, carrying her strawberries, eating one on the way. “April may be okay, but she’s got nothing on you, Hitomi.” She swallowed and winked and then took another strawberry, holding it out.  
Hitomi turned to her. “Huh?” Her eyes then closed and her mouth opened.  
Lei Fang put the strawberry in Hitomi’s mouth, holding it between one finger and Hitomi’s bottom lip. The strawberry, and Lei Fang’s finger, slipped into Hitomi’s mouth. Hitomi took an eager bite, and Lei Fang pulled her finger away with a giggle. She then laughed again cutely, playfully swiping her hand away from Hitomi. The two laughed some more.  
Gary’s eyes widened, his chest hurting from his heart going crazy at the scene.  
Lei Fang then leaned in and connected her lips with Hitomi’s.  
Gary’s teeth clenched.  
The two girls’ tongues teased and wrestled with one another, moaning in each other's mouth.  
Hitomi pulled back. “You already had some strawberries. I thought that one was for me!” she laughed.  
“We share everything now,” Lei Fang winked. "Want to play some volleyball tonight?"  
“ROGUE!”  
Something hit Gary in the face.  
And he blacked out.


	16. Passing Probo-Nose

“Raichu, use Dig!” Gary shouted.  
“Raichu!” Raichu ripped at the ground with his front paws, vanishing underground quickly.  
“Lanturn, Aqua Ring! Go!” June said eagerly.  
Rings made of sparkling droplets of water crossed and danced through each other, encircling Lanturn. In a flash, they vanished.  
Lanturn cried out as a determined Raichu burst through the ground, attacking powerfully.  
“Lanturn, stay strong and use Hydro Pump while he’s out!”  
Lanturn blasted at Raichu with Hydro Pump.  
“Out of the way!”  
Raichu dug underground again, avoiding damage.  
The circles of water returned around Lanturn and went away after a bit. She called out happily.  
“Aqua Ring...” Gary pulled out his Pokedex.  
Aqua Ring heals the user a bit and remains continuous while the Pokemon is in battle.  
“Right! Raichu, go!”  
“Split up with Double Team!”  
Lanturn duplicated once, twice...  
“Raichu!” Raichu burst through the ground and right through a fake image of Lanturn. He looked around angrily, eyeing the multitude more Lanturn.  
“Not gonna work twice, Gary!” June winked. “Now, Confuse Ray!”  
A golden ball formed in front of each Lanturn. As the balls increased in size, a purple and white aura could be seen inside. With a shout, the balls all flew at Raichu, surrounding him in a circle. The balls continued to grow and combine into one, trapping Raichu inside before the POP!  
Raichu’s eyes were now red as he stumbled about, mumbling.  
“Raichu! FOCUS!” Gary called out.  
“Let’s do that Hydro Pump one more time!”  
All the surrounding Lanturn inhaled and closed their mouths. With a collective shout, they all sent out pumps of water to Raichu.  
“RAAAAAAAAIII!!” Raichu suffered from the attacks, his voice echoing from the mountain.  
“Pika Pikaaaaa!” June’s Pikachu urged.  
Her other Pokemon also cheered on.  
Charizard roared, making just about everyone jump or at least turn to him, and he sent out large flames into the air, amped up from the exciting battle.  
It kind of felt nice near Charizard’s blasting heat, causing Gary to smile a bit.  
Gary’s other Pokemon yelled out their support.  
The only ones not present were Tyrogue, Electivire, and Porygon-Z. For everyone’s sake...  
June turned around quickly, smiling, and crossed her arms, staring at her cheering Pokemon. “Oh! Are we switching sides, Pikachu?”  
All of the Lanturn glanced to Pikachu quickly before returning to Raichu.  
“Pi...” Pikachu looked away sheepishly, a small smile on his face. “Pika Pii!” He waved with both hands and jumped about.  
“Team Everyone, is it?” June laughed. “Playing both sides of the fence, now? Seems Raichu has won you over.”  
“Huh? What’s going on?”  
June turned to Gary. “Pikachu is cheering for both Lanturn and Raichu in this fight, but I think he’s becoming special buddies with Raichu. It’s not uncommon for the same species of Pokemon and those in their family line to build a close bond.”  
“Ah, ha ha! Hey, thanks, Pikachu!”  
“Yeah, yeah! Too bad this match is done! All at once, Bubble Beam!”  
The Lanturn opened their mouths and fired out countless blue Bubbles at Raichu.  
“Raichu, surrounded yourself in a Thunderbolt to protect yourself! Use that energy to strike them all!”  
Raichu closed his eyes. “Rai Rai Rai Rai...” His body then multiplied repeatedly!  
“Hey, that’s Double Team!” June said.  
“Raichu just learned Double Team? He didn’t have that before!” Gary was open-mouthed in shock, but happy. “Alright!”  
“In his Confusion, he must’ve accidentally slipped into a new, learnable move!” June nodded.  
“Man, that’s-!” Gary’s excitement was interrupted by what went on next.  
The Bubbles from the Bubble Beams struck a bunch of clone Raichu, causing them to disappear. Several other Bubbles went beyond the remaining Raichu, hitting the standing rocks and stone ground in the background.  
A yell came out suddenly!  
“Huh?” Gary uttered.  
June gasped. “Hey!”  
One of the large stones was rolling forward on its own!  
No. One of the large stones was running forward on its own!  
“Whoa! Look out!” Gary pointed, his eyes widened. “Yo!” He took several steps back. “A Pokemon?”  
Nosepass. The Compass Pokemon. Very popular amongst Hikers, these Pokemon function as a compass and always have their electromagnetic noses pointed north. While usually immobile, when in danger, they can drill into the ground at an amazing speed to get away.  
“Nosepaaaaaass!!” The Pokemon ran through the remaining clones of Raichu, getting rid of them, and was headed right for all the Lanturn.  
The Lanturn bobbed in place, unable to maneuver well on land and having little place to go.  
“Magneeeeeeeeeeet!” Magneton flew in and met with Nosepass’ nose!  
Nosepass toppled over onto its back.  
Magneton clung to its nose.  
“Oh, no!” June ran over to them.  
“Nose! Pass! Nosepass!” Nosepass shook on its back, struggling and squirming.  
“Nosepass, please! Just remain still! Let me try and get it off of you!” June held her hands out but didn’t make any real moves to separate the two, choosing different angles to stare from.  
Gary watched with focused eyes.  
“Oh! Maybe if I just-” June looked to where she had left her bag, back where she had been standing when battling. She turned back to Nosepass. “If you’d just hold on, I’ll get its Poke Ball and everything will be fine!”  
“MAGNETOOOOOOON!!!” Magneton’s magnets glowed yellow.  
“NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEPASS!!” Nosepass bellowed as it was hit by Magneton’s Electric attack. Its nose suddenly glowed orange. Thick blocks of silver energy came from its nose, slamming into the attached Magneton.  
“Magneton!” June shouted as her Pokemon was repeatedly assaulted by this move, yet remained on the nose of Nosepass.  
Rock Blast. The user sends out a varying amount of Rock type damage to the opponent.  
Gary’s hand tightened around his informative Pokedex as he watched this take place.  
“Then I guess I’ll need to join in and fight back!” June’s face hardened. “Magneton!”  
The struggling voices of Magneton and Nosepass were heard, June tightening her eyes on the two, seeming unsure of what to say.  
Gary stared at June before looking back at the two Pokemon. He put his Pokedex away and kept   
his hand in his jeans pocket.  
“Try Electro Ball, then!” June let out.  
Magneton’s body was covered in yellow electricity. All of the electricity then combined in a yellow-orange ball in front of Magneton’s body. This ball exploded quickly.  
Magneton tumbled backwards through the air, Nosepass rolling and bouncing back. Magneton suddenly halted by itself and flew right back into Nosepass’ nose!  
What’s going on? Gary narrowed his eyesight on the two. What’s Magneton doing?  
“Noooooose!” Nosepass reached out, holding onto Magneton now.  
“Magnetooooooon!!”  
A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in an orange energy appeared, containing most of Magneton’s body. It exploded, sending Magneton back and it dropped down quick.  
Nosepass moved at a steady pace for Magneton.  
“Ahh!”  
A Poke Ball flew through the air, landing at Nosepass’ back, and it hovered in the air as it opened. A red beam shot out and hit Nosepass, taking over its body and turning it red. Nosepass was converted into red energy and pulled inside of the Poke Ball, which closed and hit the ground. The middle button was blinking red as it shook.  
It shook some more.  
It shook again.  
It shook one last time.  
PING!  
The red light remained, but the ball stopped shaking.  
June turned with surprise. “Gary!”  
Gary let out his breath. “Sorry about that but I didn’t assume you wanted a Nosepass. Plus, you were a distance off from it,” he smiled. “But if you want, you can have it.”  
Gary turned first, June right after, as the Poke Ball glowed brightly before vanishing on the spot, sent to Prof. Oak.  
June turned to Gary with a smile and shook her head. “No, that’s fine. I was too far away from my bag even if I was going to get a Poke Ball. Besides, I catch Electric types for the most part, anyway, ha ha! Congratulations!”  
“Thanks for your help. What was going on there, though?”  
“Your Pokedex said something about magnetism in their noses. Maybe, there was something to that, considering Magneton is a Steel type,” June suggested.  
Magneton was hovering shakily, not looking in the best shape.  
“Magneton, please return and get some rest! I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” June called back her Pokemon to its Poke Ball.  
Gary couldn’t help grinning. “A brand new Pokemon! Boy, I’m really...” Gary’s smile lessened. Really what? he questioned. Catching ‘em all? By what means? He sighed, maintaining a small grin. “I can’t wait to catch more. Let’s-ah! Whoa! Ah!” Gary moved around as three little objects flew by him in turn.  
“Oh! What’s that? And that??” June was staring at the things flying away.  
Seeing nothing more coming towards him, Gary quickly looked at the direction the three things had gone. “Did you see that?”  
June nodded. “But I don’t know what they were!”  
“Pokemon, maybe? They almost looked like little Nosepasses, don’t cha think?” He grabbed his Pokedex. Before he was able to pull it out, something made his arm stay in place, but his body turned along with June and the other Pokemon.  
Something loud was coming.  
“Gary,” June started.  
The sound got louder, closer. Threatening shouts.  
“June.” Gary didn’t take his eyes from the direction the sound was coming from.  
Something was headed for the group.  
Gary and June’s Pokemon stood their ground, ready to defend their Trainers from whatever was approaching.  
With a burst of noise, the thing appeared from downhill, floating up to the group.  
Everyone uttered in surprise at the appearance of the thing.  
Probopass. The Compass Pokemon. The evolved form of Nosepass. Using their Mini-Noses, they can attack and hunt from a variety of directions. While it can control them, it can also lose them. A mustache-like setup under its normal nose is made of iron.  
“The evolved form!” I can catch both of them! What luck! Gary considered. “OH!” Gary found himself screaming out in a panic with June and all of the other Pokemon as the floating Pokemon charged right by them, seemingly willing to run them all over!  
It went right by, clearing space without touching anyone, and came to a stop several feet away. “PROOOOOOOBOOOOOOOOOO!!!”  
“Oh, no...” June said in a low voice. “He’s missing something.” She turned to Gary. “Gary. The Nosepass...”  
“Nosepass?” He then gasped. “My Nosepass? Is he looking for him? Do you think they know each other?”  
June nodded. “He’s searching for something out here. I can hear it.” She turned to Probopass. “Probopass, we have your Nosepass!”  
“Probo?” He turned around and stared at June. “Probo?”  
June’s face scrunched up. “Huh? Wait, what? Could you repeat that?” She walked up to the Pokemon.  
He wasn’t the tallest Pokemon. June was taller than him. But he was still pretty big for something that wasn’t human.  
Probopass and June eyed each other.  
The Pokemon landed heavily. “Probo? Probo? Probopass!”  
“Please explain!” June insisted brightly.  
“Pro Probo Probo!” Probopass spoke to June eagerly, telling his story.  
At some point, June started rubbing her chin, her eyebrows narrowing in interest. When the Pokemon stopped talking, June turned around to Gary. “Can I see your Pokedex? Can you scan Probopass? Just pull him up?”  
Gary took out his Pokedex again and turned it on as June walked to him. They both stared at the revolving, 3D image of Probopass.  
“There it is! Or, they!” June pointed at the Pokedex. “Those two things at the sides, and the one on the back! The Mini-Noses! That’s what we saw flying by us just now!”  
“Hey! I think you’re right! They did look a bit like this.”  
“Exactly like this. Probopass has lost them and is trying to track them down.”  
“Probo!” Probopass made a big BOOOOOOM!! as he jumped and landed, facing the direction to where the Mini-Noses flew off.  
Gary and June were startled by this but returned to their discussion.  
“He’s trying to track down his... noses?” Gary continued.  
“I... Um... I’m not fully sure how it works, but... in some sense, yes...” June shrugged. “How do we even begin to help him find them?”  
“Find? Help?”  
“Well, I mean, I thought...”  
“How are we gonna run around trying to find three flying noses??”  
“We do have, like, sixteen Pokemon between us...” June suggested hesitantly.  
“June, I don’t mean to sound like a jerk, but this sounds a bit like a personal problem.”  
June sighed and lowered her head. “It’s not like I disagree, but...”  
“Those things flew by us! How would we even begin to locate them?” He turned to Probopass. “Hey, man, look, I’m sorry about what happened, but you’ve gotta keep a better eye on your... stuff... Good luck, okay?”  
Probopass didn’t react, still looking outward, away from Gary.  
Gary looked to June and shrugged.  
June stared at him with disapproval and looked to Probopass. “But how is he going to-?”  
“Like I said...” Gary held his tongue from calling it a “personal problem” again. He was starting to feel bad. “I mean, really, where do we even begin finding three flying noses? We’ve been just standing here arguing about it long enough. They’re all gone! How do noses even do that??”  
“Well, maybe it’s like a robot,” June offered an explanation. “Probopass is Rock and Steel, so maybe it functions like a machine like many Steel Pokemon do.”  
“Probooooo.” Probopass ascended just a couple of inches into the air and just like that, floated away from Gary and June, continuing along the mountain and past a few trees.  
“Hey, where’s he going? Did he find them?” Gary asked.  
“He’s going to continue looking for them,” June replied.  
“I kind of wanna catch him, but, I mean, what’s a Probopass without the complete set? Besides, I have Nosepass. How do you evolve the thing?”  
“They have to be in an area of intense electrical power and leveled up.”  
Gary looked around him. “Intense electric power?”  
“Like a Power Plant. Places that give off high electrical currents.”  
“Right, but, then, what would a Probopass be doing here? Or, better, how would a Nosepass be able to evolve up here if they evolve through electromagnetism.”  
“Electromagnetism...?” June repeated slowly. “Is that even a word...?” she asked with unsurity.  
“Isn’t it...?”  
June held a look of uncertainty and stared after where Probopass had gone, but he was now gone.  
“Good luck to him,” Gary said dismissively. “Let’s get back to our-”  
“GOOD LUCK, PROBOPAAAASS!! AND TRY TO HEAD FOR GRINGEY CITY IF YOU CAAAAAN!! THERE’S A NICE POWER PLANT FULL OF ELECTRICITY THERE!!” Laughing lightly, June turned to Gary with a big smile. “I feel bad. A wild Probopass in this area? I think it may have been released. I had to see if I could do something for the poor thing.”  
“I’m not sure you did anything with that,” Gary muttered clear enough for June to hear.  
June opened her mouth, but instead of talking, she ended up closing it and pressing her lips together in a small, tight smile.  
Gary didn’t smile back. “So, what do you say to our battle? We got interrupted. Raichu versus Lanturn needs to proceed!”  
“You’re right! Let’s go!”  
They both backed up several feet apart on the spot.  
All their Pokemon chose their Trainer and stood behind them, ready for orders, eyeing the opposite side seriously, though some had determined smiles.  
“Lanturn, go on!” June pointed.  
Lanturn flopped, seeming to struggle against the ground, but made her way and stopped, breathing hard.  
“Let’s go-!” Gary also pointed, but a white beam shot from a Poke Ball on his waist, sending out something that was purposely being kept away. “Wait a minute! WAIT!” He reached out.  
Porygon-Z erupted into a wild screech which echoed out far, dropping Gary, June, and their Pokemon hard.  
Cries and caws and scattering were heard from far off from some other creatures.  
Gary let out an enraged roar, his hands covering his ears, and he squinted through tear-filled eyes.  
Porygon-Z’s head was to the gray clouds above that blocked out the sun, his body tilted upward, just shrieking its head off for no known reason.  
With claws grasping the sides of his head, roaring, Charizard stomped the ground, blasting flames upward, not aiming, just reacting to the pain of the noise while covering his ears.  
Galvantula, Pikachu and Ampharos were right along with Charizard, trying to block the sound out with their hands to their ears while wailing out.  
Raichu was on his stomach, covering his ears, his legs kicking out as he screamed, looking like a child having a temper tantrum.  
While Absol, Eevee, and Manectric had to lower their heads to try and barely be able to cover their ears with their front paws, Blitzle, Rotom, and Lanturn had no such options and had to suffer the worst.  
Ivysaur did her best holding her vines against the sides of her head, her eyes shut in anger.  
“PORYGON-Z!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????!!!!!” Gary’s voice echoed through the now quiet mountain. He was breathing hard, soon realizing the screeching was over, and he cautiously lowered his hands from his throbbing eardrums.  
All the Pokemon looked worn out, squinting as if having just woken, many hunched over or remaining laid out.  
June was on her knees, her hands still over her ears, fright in her eyes on Porygon-Z.  
Groaning, Gary stood up. He flinched hard from his pained head and ears, his cold eyes on Porygon-Z. “Porygon-Z!” he said through gritted teeth.  
Porygon-Z now let out a lighter whine and floated over to Gary. Its appendages flapped in the air, like a happy baby in a puddle of mud.  
Gary squinted angrily, taking in this moment. What’s it doing? He then shook his head and grimaced. No. What was it doing??! “Porygon-Z!! This is about enough, now! I demand an explanation for this crazy behavior! I am not going to be-!”  
A shout from a distance broke out from afar.  
“Oh, my...?” June uttered, staring behind her.  
Gary turned. “What the...?”  
It was seconds later before something appeared from the trees.  
“Oh!” Gary’s eyes widened.  
“Welcome back!” June beamed.  
“PROBOOOOO!” Probopass had returned! He spoke out to everyone with a strong, booming voice. And around his body were three little objects.  
“Hey, those! The Mini-Noses? He found them?” Gary smiled a little.  
“PROBO! PROBO! PROBOO!” Probopass was now bouncing heavily, quaking the ground and stumbling the group.  
Gary held out his arms, trying hard not to fall.  
June dropped but laughed as she rattled along the ground.  
Porygon-Z zipped towards Probopass and hovered in his face.  
June exploded in a sharp scream as Gary’s Pokemon flew by her and she took off, running a good distance and stopping behind a lone tree, peering around it as she gripped the trunk tightly.  
“Probo? Probo?” Probopass was no longer bouncing, sitting on the ground.  
Porygon-Z tumbled in the air headfirst repeatedly, and then moved forward and his head clonked against Probopass’ body.  
Probopass didn’t react to this peculiar action.  
Porygon-Z then collapsed, landing on its side, and its body started to quiver! It let out an odd humming noise along with this.  
“Porygon-Z?” Gary took a step forward, concerned.  
Probopass began speaking his name to Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z stopped moving and remained lifeless on the ground.  
Gary’s eyes went back and forth from one Pokemon to the other. Porygon-Z! Is it okay? Why did it stop moving? Is Probopass doing something to it?  
June gasped loudly from her distant position.  
Gary turned to her. “What? Is Porygon-Z okay?? What’s happening?!”  
June’s mouth opened, and a big smile came across it. “Ha!” She clenched her teeth together as a sneer came over her face.  
“What? What happened??” Gary questioned, confused.  
“PROBO PROBO!!” Probopass turned and floated off with the Mini-Noses.  
“And don’t forget about Gringey Cityyyy! I’m from there! Maybe I’ll see you again somedaaaaay!” June waved after Probopass with both arms.  
Porygon-Z let out a noise that sounded like a robot powering up, the noise rising and strengthening as it returned back to hovering. This time, it released a more whiny, high-pitched, but not at all piercing sound that didn’t break everyone’s ears.  
June turned to Gary, her wary eyes then shooting over to Porygon-Z.  
“What is going on here?” Gary questioned.  
“If you put that away, I’ll tell you,” June promised.  
They both turned to Porygon-Z.  
It immediately looked over to the two. A sound that could have been purring, smoothly came out, and it rocked back and forth in the air like a rocking horse, no child on top.  
Gary held out the Poke Ball and it was pulled back inside. “Alright, so what even happened today?” he insisted, crossing his arms.  
June let out her breath. “I hate to have to admit this, but...”  
“Can you come a little closer? It’s hard to hear you.” His ears were still ringing after Porygon-Z’s loud act.  
“Then can you come to me? I’m still a little frightened and shaken up after that.”  
“After what??”  
“Your Porygon-Z! I cannot understand that thing, Gary! It’s really scary for me!”  
Gary sighed and walked over to June. He stopped near her and looked down at his belt, directly at the Poke Ball with Porygon-Z in it. What’s wrong with it? What makes her understand all the other Pokemon we meet? Gary remembered June saying she couldn’t hear Ish’s Pokemon like she had expected. But she must have been mistaken. She could understand. She said it herself. Gary then remembered the creature Pokemon he could hear, but June could not.  
“That Probopass actually found his Mini-Noses thanks to Porygon-Z’s echoing scream,” June informed Gary.  
Gary nearly fell over. “Heh??”  
“That psychotic noise actually dismantled the Mini-Noses, and Probopass got to them afterwards,” she shrugged. “He was grateful to your Pokemon for the help.”  
“Seriously?? That damn noise came in handy to anyone??” Gary slapped a hand over his face.  
June abruptly returned her Pokemon to their Poke Balls. “How about we call it a day and keep moving to this Gym instead of battling? I’ve had enough.” Before Gary could give a response, she turned and walked to her bag, dumping the Poke Balls inside.  
“June,” Gary said softly.  
She grabbed her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. Without even checking for Gary, June walked ahead.  
Gary and his weary Pokemon were left staring after her, unable to even move in the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
There was no celebrating a new Pokemon caught.  
No resting up after a battle.  
Not even joy for helping a Pokemon in need.  
No smiles for Trainer nor Pokemon in that area, that day.


	17. A Sketchy Situation

“Absol, Swords Dance, now!”  
“Absoooool!” she howled and raised her head as her eyes glowed light-blue.  
Several light-blue swords appeared in a circle around her body and spun like a merry-go-round. The swords then stopped and pointed, end first, at Absol before vanishing. A red burst came from under Absol, a lighter shade of red aura rising up her body.  
“Attack is boosted!” Gary noted, smiling.  
“Gotta catch us to hit us! Flame Charge!” June ordered.  
Blitzle stomped in place repeatedly until fire surrounded his body. “Blllllllitlze!” Blitzle charged at Absol, slamming into her headfirst.  
A flash of white light appeared for a second where Absol was hit. “Aaaaab!” Absol didn’t budge from the Critical Hit. She forced her head forward, shoving Blitzle away from her but shook her head hard after. Her leering eyes watched Blitzle as he flew back and dropped.  
“Blitzle!” June called.  
Blitzle let out a noise and sniffled, getting back up. He managed a smile.  
“Great job! Now let’s do that one more time!”  
“Bllllllitzle!” Blitzle stomped his feet again, moving a lot quicker than before.  
“Night Slash, now!” Let’s see, Gary thought.  
Absol lunged forward, her horn glowing purple, and slashed at Blitzle.  
Blitzle screamed from the hit and rolled back. He groaned on his side.  
“So fast! Even after Flame Charge?” June gasped.  
“I was wondering,” Gary boasted, grinning smugly.  
June stuck out her tongue, smiling. “You ready, Blitzle?”  
Blitzle was struggling to stand but managed to do it. He pawed his right front hoof into the sand repeatedly, glaring at Absol.  
“So it’s just naturally a lot faster,” June nodded. “Then let’s do Agility!” She wore a confident grin.  
Blitzle ran forward, darting from side to side.  
Gary watched, his eyebrows narrowing. Wait... he thought.  
“You can do it, Blitzle!” June urged.  
Blitzle continued running, his face in a rage as he struggled to go faster.  
“Night Slash again!” Gary told his Pokemon.  
Absol’s horn glowed purple again and it stomped ahead, running for the darting Blitzle.  
Blitzle growled, maneuvering around.  
Absol let out a powerful snarl and slashed towards Blitzle.  
Blitzle let out a pained cry and tumbled again, laying on his side.  
“Blitzle, no!” June let out. She brushed one side of her hair back with one hand.  
“Absol!” Absol stood strong after her move, staring down at Blitzle.  
Blitzle’s closed eyes tightened. He squinted at Absol and then closed his eyes once again.  
“He’s still up! Another Night Slash should do it! Go in this time!” Gary demanded.  
Absol’s horn glowed purple, but she didn’t move, looking down upon the still Blitzle.  
Blitzle’s eyes opened. He was now staring directly at Absol from the ground.  
Not one order was given, the silence consuming the field.  
“Blitzllllle...” Blitzle groaned and then let out his breath, closing his eyes.  
“It’s over!” June held out her arms at her sides. “Enough! Blitzle is out!” She ran to her Pokemon and knelt down, rubbing his head.  
Gary nodded and looked at Absol.  
Absol looked back.  
Gary forced a smile to his face and swallowed hard. “Great job,” he struggled out.  
Absol didn’t respond or react. She remained frozen, cold eyes on Gary.  
Gary swallowed again.  
June whispered words to her Pokemon, but Gary soon realized that her eyes were actually on him and Absol! The two Trainers were now just staring at each other.  
Gary held out a Poke Ball, recalling his Absol. He took a deep breath. “What?”  
June shook her head. “Um, that was good. Absol is strong.”  
“Absol is something,” Gary muttered. He looked at her Poke Ball. “Honestly, she scares me.”  
“Scares you?”  
“She’s so... cold. What’s with her? I feel like she doesn’t even like me.”  
“At least she listens,” June said. “She must like you. She certainly doesn’t hate you.”  
“She just gives me the creeps.” Gary went quiet at his admission.  
June pressed her lips together and lowered her head.  
Gary let out his breath, keeping his eyes on Absol’s Poke Ball. “I just... I just mean...”  
“I understand. She listens to you in battle, and doesn’t act out, so I know she doesn’t hate you. But, there’s something...”  
Gary looked up to June. “What? What can you tell? What are you hearing?”  
June shook her head. “She hasn’t spoken. I don’t know what’s up. I can only assume it has to do with your sister. With you now being in charge.”  
Gary clenched his teeth together.  
June’s eyes fell to the ground. “Maybe she and your sister were close. I don’t know.”  
Gary looked away, his eyes falling on his backpack on the ground. He sniffled and then exhaled. “Can you talk to her?”  
“You want me - to talk to her?” June asked hesitantly.  
“If you want. I need to know what’s wrong.”  
“Sure, Gary. I can. I’ll do it.”  
“Do you need me there?”  
“Huh?”  
“Do you need me to be there while you’re doing it? It’s a simple question. Or can you do it by yourself?” Gary asked impatiently, keeping his eyes on his bag.  
June nodded. “I can, but, don’t you want to be here? Where will you go?”  
“If she knows I’m uncomfortable, but willing to work with her, maybe it would make more sense if you step in as a kind of interpreter or something. A conduit of sorts to bring us together. If you think it makes more sense for me to stay, then I will.”  
“Gary, where are you going?”  
“I wanted to make a phone call, but it can wait if it has to.”  
“To who?”  
“Home.”  
June went silent after that.  
Gary took this as a sign and walked closer to June and Blitzle and held out Absol’s Poke Ball.  
June reached out with a nervous, shaky hand, and gently took it.  
Gary turned swiftly and jogged to his backpack. He unzipped it and dug around before standing and running off, leaving them behind. He moved along the sandy beach, beside the water, away from the direction they had been headed in to reach River Beach and the Gym Leader there. While running, he fiddled with his phone, managing to turn it on to the home screen with the image of the open field with large blocks within them, a small number of things trying to hide behind them. His running began to slow down as he tapped the phone icon. He saw the name of Prof. Cozmo in the contacts. Gary shook his head and stared at a series of symbols at the bottom of the screen. One was nothing more than the numbers 12345. Gary hit this and was taken to a keypad. There we are, Gary thought, smiling. He paused. After a minute of doing nothing, he pressed a series of numbers, and then hit one of a few symbols near the bottom. The one that looked like a black phone receiver. The screen went light blue, the words CALLING... visible in thick black letters.  
Gary held the phone to his ear.  
It took several rings, but finally it stopped and someone spoke, “Hello?”  
“Mom!” Gary’s breath came out hard.  
“Wait, Gary??”  
“Mom, I’m okay!”  
“DAMNIT, GARY!!!” Gary’s mother exploded over the phone.  
“Mom, just listen-!!”  
“HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME!!!” His mother’s inhale was like a video camera. Gary couldn’t see her, but he suddenly saw the tears on his mother’s face just from her voice. She was crying. She was hysterical. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME??!!”  
“Mom, I found the killer of my sister!! This is it!”  
“Yyyyou stupid, stupid child! You just won’t be happy until you’re DEAD!!”  
“Mom...” Gary’s eyes filled up with tears. “Mom, please!”  
Gary’s mother didn’t speak, instead sobbing now over the phone.  
Gary was now crying, though quietly. Tears fell from his eyes, some grabbing upon his cheeks to slide from. Mom... he thought, unable to talk anymore. He wanted to just hang up the phone. He couldn’t bear to stay on the line like this. Why did I call? To let her know I was alive. I wish I were dead. Gary took in a sharp sniffle and then let it out slowly. He repeated this a few times.  
“Where are you, Gary?” his mother insisted wearily.  
“I’m at River Beach. I’m looking for the G-”  
“I know what you’re doing,” she interrupted. “You’re not coming home. That’s all I need to know. Until you do come home.”  
Gary bit on his lips, narrowing his eyes. Fine, mom, he thought.  
“So you just called to let me know you’re not dead yet, is that right?” his mom said in such a sarcastic tone. It was one Gary was used to most of his life, and it was often used at the worst times. Times like this. Times that would absolutely infuriate him.  
Gary inhaled and exhaled noisily.  
“Is that all you’ve got to say?”  
Gary lowered the phone and stared at it.  
There were two options at the bottom. One with a phone receiver in an upright position, and one that was down.  
“Helloooo??” Gary heard his mother call.  
Gary pressed the phone receiver that was down.  
The timer on it stopped at 1:15.  
Gary lowered his hand and then his head, his eyes closing. I love you so much, mom, Gary thought to himself. We’ll speak again...  
“So are ya done? Can we battle now?”  
Gary jumped and turned around, his tears cutting short. “HEY!”  
“Yeah, hey,” a guy responded. He tossed a Poke Ball in his hand. This wasn’t a normal Poke Ball, though. “So, you ready to battle or do you have another phone call to make?”  
Gary’s mouth dropped open. “Wh-what?”  
The blonde kid rolled his eyes. He wore an all purple suit and black shoes. “My battle level is expertise. I’ve already gotten all eight Badges. My skill is an Ace level Trainer.”  
Gary and the young guy matched in height.  
Off of instinct, Gary scooped up a Poke Ball and enlarged it. “Our eyes met. You know what that means.”  
“But do you?” the guy smirked.  
Gary’s eyes tightened. “A full match! What do you say?”  
The guy’s eyes widened briefly, his eyebrows raising before lowering again. He grinned a full smile. “You can’t possibly win!” He tossed the Ultra Ball.  
The ball bounced twice before sending out the Pokemon within.  
“Huh?” Gary’s eyes widened. “Wait! Smeargle...?” He pulled out his Pokedex.  
Smeargle. The Painter Pokemon. The color of paint oozing from their tail can vary as far down to hue, and it can also differ based on their emotions. Territory of individual Smeargle are recognized by their own species, but those unfamiliar with the subtle differences may find themselves violating marked grounds.  
“It’s just a Smeargle!” Gary smiled. “No sweat! Alright! Let’s go!” Whoever you are! Gary tossed out the Poke Ball, unconcerned with what was inside. Sure this match would be no trouble. He then gasped and groaned. “CRAP!” He covered his ears.  
Porygon-Z appeared.  
The opposing Trainer stared at the Pokemon, and his eyes slowly widened. His mouth formed a large, open grin. “YO! Is that a-?”  
A powerful screech filled the area.  
Gary forced his hands harder against his ears to no help and fell to his knees, and then fell onto his side and curled up, screaming.  
Smeargle also covered its ears and ran in circles, yelling.  
Gary’s opponent had his ears covered and dropped to his back, shortly after raising his stomach into the air, wailing. The guy then shrieked louder than ever as Porygon-Z then sent out a momentary bolt of lighting from its body onto him!  
Gary witnessed this, but he couldn’t form words or help and simply shouted out wildly at the top of his lungs. It had been several, literal, minutes of Gary screaming off and on before he realized there was no more screeching coming from Porygon-Z. He quivered and rocked as he stood up. He knew he was at his limit with this Pokemon.  
Smeargle was finally able to move with Porygon-Z having gone silent and ran to its Trainer with concern.  
The Trainer finally got up, his body flinching and sparking. His long hair was fried and all over the place. His suit was charred in places. Hunched over, he managed to look up at Porygon-Z.  
Gary also held his gaze on his Pokemon.  
Smeargle also looked over to the Pokemon.  
The three all had matching fury on their faces.  
Porygon-Z spun slowly counterclockwise as he floated backwards, letting out an odd noise that sounded like a child lazily making a chiming noise.  
“PORYGON-Z!!” Gary started, his body shaking as his anger built.  
Porygon-Z cried out and straightened up. It looked down at Smeargle and lowered itself down to just above the ground. It then rose up some and stayed still.  
Smeargle stared back with blank, wide eyes. It wore a bandana that held dark and bright colors.  
Porygon-Z. The Virtual Pokemon. Near impossible to obtain, this species of Pokemon is typically used by high level scientists for complex levels of secretive work. This is usually only done in controlled environments as, unlike its prior stages, Porygon-Z proves to be wildly unpredictable and, arguably, dangerous.  
“I’d l-l-like to think I’ve had enough of this!” the Ace Trainer snarled, putting away a Pokedex with a male voice that differed from Gary’s. “Magma Storm, now!”  
“Smeargle!” Smeargle held out its hands and a white light flashed in front of them. Spiraling red-orange flames flew out and took down Porygon-Z.  
Gary’s Pokemon rolled on the sand until it finally stopped and shuddered on the ground.  
The move didn’t end there. It then swirled around Porygon-Z and went vertical, reaching up for the sky from the ground, trapping Gary’s Pokemon!  
“Porygon-Z! Whoa!” Gary held out his Pokedex.  
Magma Storm is a powerful move that is known only by Heatran, engulfing the foe in overwhelming flames.  
“Wait. What?? Heatran?” Gary looked up at Smeargle.  
It was still holding out its hands, seeming to control the Magma Storm.  
Heatran. The Lava Dome Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon lives inside of volcanoes. The heat of its body itself is hot like lava, and parts of its own steel body are, as a result, melted. It has a mysterious connection to the Magma Stone.  
Gary looked from his Pokedex and back to Smeargle.  
Porygon-Z was still crying out from the Magma Storm attack holding it hostage.  
Soon enough, the powerful move came to an end, and Porygon-Z was lifeless on the ground.  
The Ace Trainer nodded. “One down, five to go!” he grinned. “Figured.”  
Gary ran to Porygon-Z and placed his hands on its burnt body, pulling back from the heat that remained. “Porygon-Z!” He looked up to the guy. “What even just happened??”  
“Come on, kid. I ain’t got all day,” the Ace Trainer waved repeatedly, impatiently.  
Gary growled but looked away to his Pokemon. “Don’t worry, we’ll make it up. We won’t lose this one!” He returned his Pokemon and backed up. “Let’s go!” Gary tossed his second Poke Ball, choosing intentionally.  
Charizard stomped the sandy floor with each foot and then roared, blasting the sky with his powerful fire.  
The Ace Trainer’s eyes widened at the intensity of the moment. “A Fire type! Okay, return!” He held out his Ultra Ball and called back Smeargle.  
“Oh, we’re returning,” Gary noted.  
“Yes? We didn’t state anything at the beginning about not doing so, right?” The Ace Trainer’s eyebrows lifted expectantly.  
Gary nodded and raised his hands. “No, it’s fine! Really.”  
The Ace Trainer smirked and grabbed a second Ultra Ball, sending out... another Smeargle!  
“Smeargle!” the new Smeargle narrowed its eyes at Charizard. It wore the same bandana that the last Smeargle had.  
“Use your Techno Blast!” the Ace Trainer ordered.  
Smeargle connected its wrists and held out its open palms, a huge black and purple beam firing out and colliding into Charizard’s stomach.  
Charizard roared sharply and he was dropped and slid along the ground.  
“Yyeah!!” the guy cheered.  
“Charizard!! Come on!!” Gary couldn’t believe it! No way, Charizard! he insisted in his head.  
Charizard huffed out angrily and got up quickly, baring his teeth.  
“Huh??” the Trainer gasped. “What??”  
“Our turn, now! Let’s fight back! Flamethrower!”  
Charizard flapped his huge wings and ascended into the air.  
“Smeargle!” The Ace Trainer panicked as Charizard let out an overwhelming stream of Fire that overtook his Pokemon.  
Smeargle screamed out helplessly, out of sight within the heat. When the move ended, the Pokemon was on its knees! The bandana around its forehead was glowing white and then returned back to normal. Smeargle shook its head and got up.  
“GOOOOOOOO!!!”  
Smeargle yelled with its Trainer, attacking Charizard again with Techno Blast!  
“NOOOO!!” Gary let out.  
Charizard was taken down and crashed on his side. His claw stopped his slide and he groaned as he stood back up again!  
The Ace Trainer’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His teeth clenched tightly as his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes shot to Gary.  
Gary smiled proudly. “Keep your distance and use Fire Spin, now!”  
Charizard leaned in and sent out spirals of flames that twisted and twirled and held Smeargle in a towering capsule of fire.  
“My Smeargle! Blast your way out of that!” the Ace Trainer insisted.  
“Get ready, Charizard!”  
Charizard kept his move going, immobilizing Smeargle. Suddenly, he stood tall.  
“Okay! Slash, now!”  
Charizard stopped spitting heat and flew at the Fire still surrounding Smeargle.  
The Fire Spin died down and went up in sparkles of embers, leaving Smeargle alone. Smeargle fell to its back.  
“SMEARGLLLLLE!!” Smeargle’s Trainer freaked.  
Charizard’s wings flapped and he slowed up, coming to a stop on his feet right in front of the fallen Pokemon.  
“Now we’re even!” Gary grinned. His smile faded though. “But what’s going on here? What are these moves your Smeargle know? And what’s with the bandana? It was just glowing!”  
“Pfft!” The Ace Trainer held one Ultra Ball in each hand, now. As soon as he returned his defeated one, he immediately sent out another Pokemon.  
This was also a Smeargle with a bandana!  
Gary narrowed his eyebrows. “Is this the first one?”  
“Not at all! It’s a third Smeargle, in fact!” He brushed at his zapped, messy hair, frowning as he remembered it wasn’t soft and loose anymore.  
“What are you, a Smeargle Trainer?” Gary cocked his head.  
“I’m the winner of this battle, that’s for sure! See how long you last against Glaciate!”  
“Smeeeeeeeeeer-” Smeargle raised its arms and the temperature in the area dropped, its body surrounded by a white cloud.  
“OH!!” Gary shouted out, backing away as his body gave a hard shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself.  
It had been pretty nice and sunny today.  
“-GLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!” Smeargle forced its hands outward as shards of ice appeared in the cloud and it all moved forward to Charizard.  
Charizard stumbled backwards against the impact.  
“Charizard, Dragon Rage!! Come on!”  
Charizard called out painfully, his little arms reaching upward, and he collapsed.  
“No,” Gary choked out and ran to his fallen Pokemon. “Charizard, NO!! GET UP!!”  
“Let’s hurry this up, kid! I’ve got places to be!”  
The temperature returned back to normal as Glaciate went away.  
Charizard groaned and looked to Gary weakly. He whimpered sorrowfully and closed his eyes.  
“No need to be sorry. We did our best here. We’ll pull through, Charizard!” Gary cradled Charizard’s head and rested his forehead against the side of it. His eyes closed, he returned Charizard. I’ve gotta figure out something. His Smeargle are... different, Gary thought. These moves! Smeargle aren’t all that powerful, I know this. But, the moves make up for it! Not to mention, he got his eight Badges already! He’s no pushover. Gary grabbed another Poke Ball. “Let’s go, Ivysaur!”  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur called out as she was released.  
“Use your Sleep Powder, Ivysaur!” Gary began.  
“Glaciate again!”  
“IVY!”  
“SMEARGLE!”  
Ivysaur sent out a blue powder to drop Smeargle to Sleep.  
Smeargle’s Glaciate blew forward, taking over the Sleep Powder and getting rid of it as the move continued forward and knocked Ivysaur over!  
“Ivyyyyyyy!” Ivysaur groaned.  
Gary gasped.  
Ivysaur rolled for a bit before stopping.  
“Ivysaur, are you okay?!” Gary took a step forward. “HEY! IVYSAUR!!”  
“This is gonna be just as bad for the last three of your Pokemon if you don’t give it up,” the Ace Trainer boasted. “Call it quits for your Pokemons’ sakes. I’m out of your league. You aren’t ready.”  
Gary removed his eyes from his Ivysaur and kept them focused on his opponent. I can’t lose to someone like this. I’ll show him! “Ivysaur, take it easy for a while. Thank you!” He recalled her and grabbed another Poke Ball, hurling it forward. “You’re next, let’s GO!”  
“Raaaaai!” Raichu stepped forward with a cute smile.  
“Okay, Raichu, Double Team!”  
“Raichu! Rai!” He closed his eyes.  
All eyes were on Raichu, but nothing was happening.  
Raichu started humming strongly in a single tone. His eyes opened and he looked around. “Raichu?”  
“Raichu! What’s wrong?”  
“Use Glaciate, quick!” the opponent instructed his Pokemon.  
Smeargle chilled the area down yet again and forced icy cold air and icicles at Raichu.  
Raichu toppled over from the impact, laid out on his back and yelling out in pain. When the attack ended, he rolled over onto his stomach.  
He’s still not fully recovered from Dark City, Gary noticed, staring at the large bandage on his back. Practice matches with June are okay, but maybe sending him out in a real match like this is pushing it! “Raichu, get up! Let’s strike back! Go for Thunder attack!”  
Getting on all fours, Raichu nodded, but parts of his body had chunks of Ice on it, and his movements seemed hindered.  
“Glaciate once more, stop it completely!”  
Smeargle’s body was surrounded by white fog as it prepared the move again.  
Raichu’s cheeks sparked and he looked to the skies. “Raaaaaaaaaaai!!”  
Immediately, the sunny blue sky was covered by darkened clouds.  
“Smeargle!” Smeargle struck Raichu with Glaciate.  
“Pull through and ATTAAAAAACK!!” Gary bellowed.  
“RAI-CHUUUUUUU!!!!” Raichu’s voice echoed as he held his head down against the cold attack and the clouds flashed with lightning.  
One streak came down and blew up the ground around Smeargle in a bright flash and then smoke.  
The Ace Trainer ran backwards several feet, his face stunned by what occurred.  
Gary actually fell over in shock. “Whoa!!”  
When the smoke cleared, Raichu was flat on his face, defeated.  
Smeargle held a grin, but its legs were wobbling.  
“Raichu,” Gary sighed. What happened out there? He swallowed.  
“You’ve still got a couple left. Keep ‘em coming, then!” the guy taunted. “You’re done here! We’ll just gladly take the Experience Points for whatever you’ve got left.”  
We can beat this Smeargle, but he’s still got two more Pokemon after it, and the first Smeargle, Gary thought. I’ve still got two more Pokemon, and considering the strength of them, the odds aren’t bad! He grinned. “We’ve got this!”  
The Ace Trainer smirked back. “Bring it, then!”  
“Return!” Gary called back Raichu. “And let’s get this, Tyrogue!”  
Tyrogue was sent out and faced Smeargle. He grabbed at his yellow scarf, adjusting it.  
The opponent Trainer burst out laughing. “Is this the last line of defense you’ve got? Baby Pokemon?”  
“Tyrogue!”  
“Glaciate!”  
“High Jump Kick!”  
Both Trainers ordered their moves at the same time.  
Both Pokemon responded at once.  
Cold, white air surrounded Smeargle and it raised its arms, icicles appearing in the fog.  
Tyrogue leaped forward, flying with his knee extended outward.  
Smeargle extended its arms, forcing the freezing attack at Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue was so close to landing the blow, but he was now flying forward like he was moving through a pool full of pudding! He grunted and groaned to keep moving forward, Ice crashing into him, the fog slowing down his body, Ice forming around him, only inches away from Smeargle.  
“Now get behind it!” the Ace Trainer told his Pokemon.  
Smeargle moved to the side as Tyrogue was just about able to reach it.  
Tyrogue’s eyes widened in shock as he kept going past Smeargle and hit the sandy ground.  
“Follow up!”  
Smeargle attacked again with Glaciate.  
Tyrogue, still suffering from recoil damage from missing High Jump Kick, was helpless as he took further damage from behind. At this point, he was on his knees and shivering, frozen particles all over his body.  
“I’m impressed it’s still able to keep going,” Gary’s opponent commended. “But you can’t even move at this point. Another Glaciate and keep it down!”  
“Bullet Punch, right away!”  
Tyrogue was gone before Smeargle’s move could even start.  
Smeargle was able to surround itself in a white cloud.  
“Tyrooogue!” Tyrogue cried as he appeared in front of Smeargle and punched it in the face with a glowing white fist.  
The white cloud around Smeargle vanished, its move interrupted.  
“Smeargle, just one more will do it! GET HIM!!” the Trainer raged. “Drop it before it attacks!”  
“High Jump Kick! Now!”  
Tyrogue kicked out, reaching for Smeargle.  
Smeargle responded with Glaciate.  
Tyrogue was slower than ever, yet so close to Smeargle as he tried his hardest to push through the windy, snowy, Icy environment around him.  
“Dodge again! This is it!”  
“Tyroooogue!” Gary called.  
“TYYYYYYY!!” Tyrogue’s knee met with Smeargle’s head as it tried to duck.  
Smeargle shouted out its name as it was dropped from the kick.  
Tyrogue landed behind Smeargle and then fell to one knee. He looked back. He then smirked and closed his eyes, breathing out.  
“Impossible! From a Baby?? What kind of crap is this? That’s not even a Focus Band! It’s just a useless Yellow Scarf! Are you a Pokemon Coordinator?”  
Gary looked at the yellow object wrapped around his Pokemon’s neck. “Pokemon Coordinator?”  
“It has the Yellow Scarf, for Toughness in Contests,” he said impatiently. “You’re no Trainer. You’re a Coordinator.”  
“Hey!” Gary frowned. “I am a Trainer! I’m not a Coordinator! I’ve got six Badges already!”  
“Oh.” He sneered and shrugged. “Well, the Scarf is misleading. Anyway, only six Badges explains a lot. It’s about time to end this here and now. Come back!” He recalled his Smeargle to pull out another Ultra Ball and send out yet another Smeargle in the same bandana.  
“Another. So, what’s your deal, man? I’m gonna guess this is a fourth Smeargle, right? What’s with the bandanas? They all have the same one? What are they??”  
“You’re asking the wrong questions, man.” The Ace Trainer had a sneaky smile. “This is the end of the line. I’m wrapping this match up in an instant.”  
“Don’t think so! You don’t have to answer me, but this fight belongs to me and my Pokemon!”  
“You don’t have the skill for me! Sketch, use DARK VOID!!”  
Gary gasped. He knew that move! “Dark Void??”  
Sketch cupped its hands, forming a purple and black ball between them.  
Not that move! Gary thought in a panic. Impossible! He froze, unable to think. He could only watch.  
Sketch threw the ball at Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue looked as stunned as his Trainer as he took a step back. The move hit him in the chest and his body glowed pink for just a moment before it went away. “Ty...” Tyrogue collapsed, fast Asleep.  
Gary shook his head. This can’t be! Dark Void? That’s impossible! There’s only one way...  
“Now let’s end this with Doom Desire! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!” the Trainer cackled wildly.  
Gary gasped. “Another move??”  
While its Trainer continued to laugh, Sketch closed its eyes. Its arms fell, its shoulders drooping, and its body began to glow silver. Its eyes still closed, the silver removed itself from Sketch’s body, becoming a ball of bright white light that began to ascend, a white streak trailing behind it as it rose high into the sky.  
It looks like a rocket! Or a meteor! Gary mused in amazement.  
The other guy had his hands on his hips as he watched with pride.  
Pulses of more colors came off of the body of the white object as it got further up. The light then exploded!  
Gary jumped and stumbled backwards, falling over as bright objects fell from the explosion and hit the sandy ground, raising up dusty sand and smoke. He cowered and covered his face, coughing and choking in the midst of the madness. Is this the end of the world? That couldn’t have been a Pokemon move, right?? “HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!”  
“What’s your next Pokemon?”  
In the silence, Gary cautiously lowered his arms and raised his head, squinting through the... cleared air!  
Tyrogue had his mouth open, sprawled out on his back, his eyes wide in shock.  
Sketch stood just fine by its smiling Trainer.  
Gary could barely breathe right now. “W-wh-what?”  
“Are you forfeiting or what? I told you you’re not in my class. But you do have one more Pokemon left, right? So let’s get with it.”  
Gary looked to his beaten Pokemon. “Tyrogue... You, too...” He returned him and gripped the Poke Ball in both hands. “Even you, eh, buddy?” He smiled painfully, his lips pressed together. Holding back his tears, he blinked to regain himself and glared at the Trainer before him. He got to his feet and dusted off his clothes. “Okay! I know I’ve still got this! You’ve only got three Pokemon left, and I’m thinking they’re all Smeargle. I know we can beat that, regardless of the crazy moves they know.”  
“Yeah? How about four Smeargle?”  
Gary squinted, and the opponent’s smile increased. “Four...? You have more than six Pokemon on you? That’s not what we agreed to!”  
“You never beat my Magma Storm Smeargle!”  
Gary nearly dropped to his knees as he realized his miscalculation.  
The Trainer laughed at Gary’s mortified face. “Unless you’ve got something with the stamina of your Tyrogue or the power of your Charizard, you’re not even getting close to beating Sketch, here.”  
“How do you know Dark Void?” Gary questioned. “What’s going on here?”  
“Tick tock. We’re in the middle of a battle, here,” the Trainer frowned.  
“Fine. Absol, I-!” Gary gripped... nothing! “Huh?” He looked down at his belt. There was no sixth Poke Ball!! “My Poke Ball?? ABSOL!! WHERE’S-??! JUUUUUUUNE!!!” Gary looked around, but his traveling partner was nowhere in sight. He turned to the new Trainer. “Hey, man, my friend has my sixth Pokemon right now! I just need to find her!”  
The Ace Trainer sighed and shook his head. “So you don’t even own six Pokemon?”  
“I DO!! My friend has her right now! I mean it, man! I just need to-!” He turned in a complete circle several times, but he couldn’t see her on this beach. The sound of a Pokemon being returned grabbed Gary’s attention.  
The Trainer recalled his Smeargle, shaking his head. “Thanks for whatever minor Experience your Pokemon were able to share. See ya, ha!” He walked away, his hands in his dirtied, fried suit jacket’s pockets.  
“BUT WHO ARE YOU???” Gary’s shoulders slumped. To his surprise, the young guy stopped walking and turned around.  
He sighed. “Call me the Smeargle Master.”  
“The Smeargle Master?” Gary’s face scrunched up in disapproval.  
“No, that’s not very cool, is it?” He sighed again. “Forget it. Just...” He looked up to the sky. “I’m...”  
Gary stared at him, confused. I just asked for his name. Why’s he thinking? Can’t I just get an honest answer?  
His eyes fell on Gary and he took a breath. “Just call me Ace. Ace, the Legend Hunter. Yeah! The Legend Hunter! How’d it take me so long to come up with a name for myself?” He laughed a bit to himself.  
“Legend Hunter? What do you mean?”  
“I’ve hunted down Legendary Pokemon to have my Smeargle Sketch their moves.”  
“NO WAY!” Gary exploded. “All of those moves were the moves Legendary Pokemon use!!”  
“Their signature moves, yes,” Ace nodded. He turned from Gary.  
“Wait! So you mean, you’ve battled Legendary Pokemon?!” Gary called, taking a couple of steps towards him, dying for answers.  
Ace stood still, his back still to Gary. “I’ve captured many Pokemon. But I decided to leave everyone back at Prof. Oak’s Lab and travel with six Smeargle I caught to track down the Legendary Pokemon of the world and learn their most powerful moves. We survived thanks to the Focus Sash they all wear, a hold item that prevents the Pokemon from being taken out in one hit. We’d survive long enough to Sketch the move, then were usually beaten right after. But we got what we agreed we’d suffer to obtain; their move. We’d run off with that as our prize, obviously unable to beat a Legend at the time. With this original method, I was able to earn my eight Badges in Kanto this year, and I’ll win the Indigo League with it.”  
“So that’s what’s going on...” Gary understood. “Dark Void, though... Did you find a wild Darkrai?”  
Ace snickered and shook his head. “Glad to know my face doesn’t ring bells overseas. After beating the Sinnoh League, and then the Elite Four, I was granted the chance to challenge the Sinnoh League Champion for his title.”  
Gary gasped. “YOU MEAN-??”  
“Every Pokemon on my team had a Chesto Berry, or some method to help against Sleep, but it meant little, and I was soon down to my last Pokemon, my best buddy, Sketch. Prepared with a Chesto Berry, we woke up and were able to Sketch Dark Void before our defeat. This was the beginning of our quest we never knew we would be embarking on. I captured five more Smeargle some time later, and went far and wide to obtain six Focus Sashes before returning to Kanto this year so I can beat the League with just my Smeargle.” Ace finally turned around with angry eyes for Gary. “I consider the Kanto League nothing but training! For my real fight in Sinnoh! My rematch with Pokemon Champion Tobias!”  
Gary was stunned by these words. The Kanto League is just training?  
“It took so much time and energy, and searching, and learning, and finding the right people, to teach Sketch, Sketch again so it could then get to acquire Doom Desire. It’s the only one I own who has more than one move. And all to prove myself to him. I won’t let anyone stop me after how far I’ve come and all I’ve done.” Ace stayed glaring at Gary.  
Gary eyed him right back.  
Footsteps came hurriedly from a distance.  
Ace turned and ran away, through the beach, away from Gary.  
“Gary! HEY!” a girl called. “Who is that?!!”  
Gary didn’t turn to her, keeping his eyes on Ace as June reached him.  
“Gary? What happened?”  
Gary didn’t look away.  
“Gary, answer me!” June insisted. “Who was that guy?”  
Gary finally looked to June and closed his eyes, lowering his head.  
June gasped and grabbed his shoulders. “Gary! What happened?? Why are you crying??”  
Gary didn’t speak of his embarrassing loss against a bunch of Smeargle.  
Gary didn’t answer that he was scared of this kid.  
Gary didn’t explain that he was seeing just how big the world was for the first time, and the different, scary kinds of Trainers it held for him to ultimately face.  
Gary just held his breath.  
Gary didn’t breathe.  
Gary withstood the pressure.  
Until he couldn’t anymore.


	18. Diplomatic Infurity

Gary kept his hands in his jeans pockets, staring at the sparkles in the water.  
June had her hands clasped together under her chin, letting out a long awed sound as she gazed upon the glittering ocean.  
Below the two young Trainers, the water was spread far out, beyond the limits of their vision. But it was what was within that that had their attention, countless lights floating, swimming, vanishing, appearing throughout.  
Finneon. The Wing Fish Pokemon. They absorb sunlight in the day, and as a result, at night, the pink parts of their fins cause them to glow underwater.

Lumineon. The Neon Pokemon. Finneon’s evolution. By flashing the patterns on its fins, they can attract prey from the far depths of the ocean. In particular, they love Starmie.  
Gary put away his Pokedex.  
“This is the kind of stuff that makes me envy Water type Pokemon Trainers,” June gushed. “Romantic, isn’t it?” She nudged Gary.  
“One day you’ll grow up.” Gary looked away and started to walk.  
June sucked her teeth and walked after him.  
Between the twinkling water and the starry night sky, it was as if there were two skies, one on the ground and the one above. The view was absolutely magical.  
“Well, the Gym certainly has to be somewhere around here,” June mentioned.  
“How? I can’t see a building for miles. There’s nothing but sand! We should be-”  
They both turned to the water and came to a stop.  
“So, you hear that, too?” June asked nervously, not looking away from the ocean.  
“Do you see that?” Gary asked her.  
“Yeah,” June whispered, and started backing up with Gary as the water began to vibrate and ripple.  
Something was rising up from the bottom.  
Something they both quickly realized was gigantic.  
“Gary, when did it get so...?” June swallowed.  
“Dark out...?” Gary finished.  
The lights from the Pokemon in the water had gone away now, actually darkening the beach, and that huge thing was coming up quick, the water quaking, rising, and separating as it finally broke the surface.  
Gary and June screamed and ran away as some kind of huge, black submarine roared out of the water and reached for the land.  
It slammed powerfully on the sand.  
Gary and June were caught in the uprising of sand and fell as more of it rained upon them. They covered their heads as they turned around to face the situation.  
It was a terrifying sight. The huge, imposing structure was still and quiet, the water behind it still stirring noisily.  
Remaining sand was blowing through the air in Gary’s face, and he blew and spit out against it all. Closing his eyes, Gary stood up and wiped at his face with both hands.  
June remained down, staring at the hunk of metal.  
There came a mechanical noise through the silent night, and something at the top of the machine was rising up from inside. It was small and unrecognizable. It came to a halt and started moving around. “HAUL ‘EM UP!!” a voice shouted, seemingly from the figure.  
A human? A man? Gary thought.  
With a wet, rushing sound, something else large, but far smaller than the machine, came from out of the water. It landed on the sand right next to the machine. A large collection of fish! The things were flopping and crying out in different tones of voices.  
Gary squinted as he tried to see the bright, glowing collective of Pokemon.  
“The Finneon and Lumineon.” June was climbing to her feet. “He’s got them trapped in something!”  
“COME ON, IT’S LATE!! I LOSE A SINGLE FISH, YOUR PAYCHECKS ARE MINE THIS WEEK!!” the man on top of the submarine shouted.  
Gary lowered his eyes to the glowing, flapping fish, and then back to the top of the machine. “What? Who do these guys think they are?! They can’t do this! Charizard, let’s go!” Gary tossed a Poke Ball quickly.  
The Poke Ball opened midair and sent out Charizard.  
Charizard roared before even landing and stomped two steps forward.  
“HEY! WHO GOES THERE??!” the man shouted. He wore all dark clothing, which was hard to see clearly at night. “NOT ANOTHER MOVE!! ARE YA THIEVES??”  
“OF COURSE NOT!!” Gary ran up next to his Charizard. “Who are you?? What are you doing to those Pokemon?”  
“Savin’ ‘em, sport,” the man grinned.  
Gary could see the fish all flopping inside of a black net, some of the flashing ones looking like jumping stars caught falling from the sky. He turned back to the man with a glare. “You’re killing them! Who are you guys?”  
“We’re businessmen. Why don’t you go mind your own.” His smile was gone, replaced with a sneer.  
Gary growled. “So are you fishermen, then? Surely you have more humane ways of catching your stuff? I know they’ll die anyway but aren’t there laws about the treatment of the animals?”  
“We ain’t fishermen, boy.” He gave a wave of his arm. “We’re Pokemon poachers, in fact.”  
“Poachers!” June shouted with rage.  
A loud, mechanical noise burst through the peaceful night as a slot slid open in the side of the submarine and something came out. It looked like it was made of glass. The large object landed hard in the sand and immediately began to slide towards the bunch of Pokemon.  
What is that? Gary then gasped. A tank? A fish tank??  
The thing did greatly resemble an aquarium, the rectangular shape missing only one side where it was now scooping up the Pokemon as it slid into them. The Finneon and Lumineon flopped inside of the empty tank helplessly. Once inside, a clear piece of material rose from the missing section, enclosing the Pokemon within. Opposite this now closed off section, the other end of the tank was still within the submarine, and from there, water flowed in, filling up the tank in well under a minute.  
“Ya heard. Poachers! We catch rare Pokemon and push ‘em off for profit! These things aren’t all that valuable normally, but zoos love it when we sing ‘em up a sad sob tale about finding abused Pokemon, or neglected ones, or abandoned ones. But the best part is when we don’t even have to lie about it! Finneon and Lumineon are actually quite beautiful after absorbing sunlight all day, and let off that energy at night! People of all kinds, kids, adults, and the like, love having that kind of beauty in the hands of a Poke Ball. Marriage proposals, kids playing around, people just use these little things for their own enjoyment! And guess what? They don’t take very good care of ‘em. They keep ‘em in small ass tanks by windows so they can take in the sun and then have a lovely night light. Ten of these things in a five gallon tank. Torture! There’s nowhere near enough oxygen going around in there. But do you think these kids, or adults care about that? NO!”  
Gary’s heart leaped at the increase in volume in the man’s voice.  
“ALL they care about is their personal pleasure. We’re getting these guys shipped off to a nice zoo to be in far better living spaces.” At Gary and June’s silence, the man smiled. “Now, head on home, or collect your little Pokemon and get your Badges or whatever you two are up to.” He looked June over and then smirked, turning to Gary. “She ain’t bad, boy. Surely you don’t wanna miss out on a private night with a cutie like that, eh?”  
June gasped angrily, a look of disgust taking over her face.  
Gary shouted out, pissed now. “Charizard, FLAMETHROWER ATTACK NOW!!!”  
Charizard roared and used his attack, hitting the submarine.  
The man on top of it stumbled back, holding up one arm but watching.  
The move sizzled against the big object and eventually went out.  
Swiftly, the man grabbed at his waist and held a large, dark object and pointed it at Charizard. He now had an angry look aimed at Gary. “Kid, are you aware of what an automatic handgun is?”  
Gary’s eyes were huge now as he eyed the thing the man was holding.  
“It’s something a lot more powerful and a whole lot faster at attacking than a lot of Pokemon are. I’m no Pokemon Trainer, so I don’t know the specifics of what makes Pokemon able to handle blazing flames or powerful punches and lightning and all that good stuff, but I do know, most can’t handle a bullet. And I also know, for those who can, there’s grenades to sort ‘em out. So, kid, please put away the dragon.”  
Gary nodded, raising his empty hands. “Okay, okay. Please, just let me do it.”  
The man lowered his gun and laughed. He then waved it at Gary before lowering it again. “You see, this is why we don’t use Pokemon in this group. There’s no point! If I obtained even the most powerful Pokemon on Earth and only used it to battle resistant Pokemon and Trainers, I’m missing out on a profit right there. So we stick to weakening profitable Pokemon, with guns and bombs.”  
Gary looked to the filled tank with the Finneon and Lumineon swimming through it.  
The tank was crammed, the fish barely able to really swim around in it.  
Gary turned to June, his arms still in the air, shaking.  
June’s body was also shaking noticeably.  
“Don’t feel bad, kid. We do a lot of good for the world. Pokemon we catch become major attractions at resorts and stuff. We’re the good guys, you know? We just make good money off of what we do, and sometimes we gotta lie to get our point across, but we’ve done far more good than harm. My name’s... Moscow. Call me Moscow. Who are you?”  
With a startling sound, the tank began to move back inside of the submarine.  
Gary looked from the tank, to the man, Moscow. His eyes tightened, unsure of what to do. I can’t let them take the Pokemon, Gary told himself. If anything, this guy can’t be allowed to just get away! Not when I have Charizard with me. This guy has to be stopped! Yeah! Gary balled his fists. His teeth tightened. “Attack the man this time, Charizard! SAVE THE POKEMON!!”  
Charizard roared, his wings spreading, and he used Flamethrower, aiming his Fire at Moscow.  
Moscow called out in surprise. “What?? Hey!” his voice cracked.  
The ocean behind the submarine Moscow was standing on seemed to erupt with a powerful explosion.  
Moscow wailed out and ducked.  
Something huge shot out from a wave of the ocean and landed in front of the Flamethrower. It looked as if the water itself had arrived to protect Moscow, taking the blow for him! The water fell into the sand and revealed something frightening.  
The monster roared, towering high over everything in the area. Its voice was enormous. Nothing should have been comfortable responding back to it.  
A strong roar from another monster burst through the silence after the water monster’s. It wasn’t as loud, but the fact anything could try and compete grabbed everyone’s attention.  
“Ch-Ch-Charizard!” Gary stammered. He swallowed nervously.  
Charizard balled his fists and stepped forward, leaning closer to the big Pokemon.  
“Charizard, no!” Gary ordered. He turned to Moscow. “I thought you didn’t use Pokemon! What is this?”  
“He doesn’t!” the monster responded. “This baby belongs to me! You’re both in some big trouble! Or at least you are, boy!”  
Gary turned to the Pokemon between them all. He could have sworn the voice came from it. But, how? Gary squinted at the beast, and he finally noticed something standing on the head of it.  
It was a human! “Gyarados, down!”  
Instantly, Gyarados lowered its head and stopped once its chin hit the sand.  
A woman leaped from the top of Gyarados’ head and rested her hands on her hips, frowning at Gary and June. “You’re in some huge trouble, kids. I’m witness to your actions against Moscow. He’s a protected official. This is as bad as attacking the police! You’re going to remain here until they arrive. I’ve already contacted them.”  
Gyarados rose up, towering over everyone.  
“Good! We need them here! Moscow and his crew are just a bunch of crooks! We need the cops here!”  
The woman scrunched up her face in confusion. “Huh?”  
“Get the police here! You’re all under arrest! Or are the cops in on this, too??” Gary glared at her.  
The woman had a light skin tone, though not too pale. She towered over Gary and most men Gary had ever seen. This woman had some shape to her, as well, and Gary had no resistance looking her over, observing the thick body in front of him. Powerful legs, wide hips that blew Gary’s mind, and a hefty chest beneath a strong, sexy face of a fully grown, absolute goddess of a woman! She was what came out of legends in Gary’s eyes. Her wet, black hair stopped below her shoulders. That was what did it for Gary, topping off the pie for him. Her entire body was drenched. “Um, we’re the ones calling the cops, here. You’re aware of that, right?” She laughed lightly.  
“Yeah, and you’re the one breaking the law! Are you aware it’s illegal to treat Pokemon like that? To harm them and lie to zoos about how you found them? We’re exposing you all and there’s nothing you can do about it! Guns or not!”  
The woman shifted her hips in her really tight, light blue jeans Gary’s eyes were attracted to like a magnet being forced to another one. “I think you’re a little confused about what side of the war you’re on. Listen, the boys are coming, but maybe I can explain this all away if you-”  
“This kid needs to be locked up!” Moscow shouted from his ship. “You’re here a lot earlier than I expected... You saw what he did to me! Don’t listen to the brat!”  
Gary, Charizard, June, and the new woman looked to Moscow.  
He had a fuming face as he looked down at the three of them.  
“Wait... You’re not with them?” Gary questioned, turning to the woman. “Who are you?”  
She looked to him. “I work with them, but I’m not a part of his crew. They’ve been saving Pokemon for years, now. Bringing them to zoos and reservations. I’ve been sponsoring them for a while, now. I trust these guys with everything they’ve done!”  
“Well, they’re not who they claim to be!” Gary insisted. “I may not be able to legally attack them, or have the proof to stop them, but they admitted to me they’re nothing but liars and crooks! They abuse Pokemon and-!”  
“The longer we stay here listening to the lies of a silly, confused child who attacked me, the more these Finneon and Lumineon suffer in this miniature tank!” Moscow yelled. “You know as well as I do that this is not sufficient space for them, April! Can I please get these guys to their new home before it’s too late??”  
Gary’s eyes shot to the woman, his heart stopping.  
April turned to Moscow. Her mouth was hanging open. “I...” She turned to the Pokemon in the tank struggling against each other, the tank inside the submarine but visible through the opening it returned to.  
“They should already be in Cerulean City’s aquarium. They suffer the more these criminals steal our time.”  
“I haven’t stolen anything!” Gary argued with Moscow. “Those Pokemon were in the ocean just fine! YOU attacked them! You stole them from their home! Their suffering is only your fault!” He turned to the woman. “Is your name April?? Are you the Gym Leader?”  
She looked at Gary and nodded. “Yes. I’m the Gym Leader of River Beach, which is here.”  
“This is it!” Gary shook his head. We can talk about this later, he reminded himself. “You’re a protector of Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer. You have to listen to me. These guys are nothing but poachers! All they-!”  
CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK!!!!  
April, June, and Gary jumped at the loud noise and saw Moscow holding his gun in the air, having just fired it. He lowered it and sneered at them all. “April, I’m going on my way before these poor, innocent Pokemon end up dead! I don’t expect you to stop me. As a Gym Leader who covets her position, you certainly wouldn’t, now would you?”  
Gary’s eyes widened. Did he just threaten her?  
April shook her head. “Of course not! Please, go right on ahead!” She looked down and gasped. “Gyarados?”  
“Hey! Charizard?” Gary watched with her.  
Gyarados and Charizard wore ferocious faces, their eyes locked on the other one. They looked outraged and ready to thrash each other at a word.  
Gary rubbed his left arm just to have his body do something and help stop the trembling caused just from looking at the fury they had.  
April smiled at Gary. “Looks like Gyarados likes your Charizard.”  
“Looks like what??”  
At a noise, the three people turned to see Moscow being lowered inside of the machine. There was a loud roar and the vessel began sliding backwards, back into the water.  
“April! We have to stop them!” Gary pleaded.  
“He’s telling the truth. Those guys are the criminals,” June insisted. “I was previously the Gym Leader in Gringey City before stepping down. I can vouch for what happened here earlier. Their intentions aren’t pure!”  
April shook her head as the submarine sunk deeper into the water. “I think there must be some misunderstanding here,” April said in a low voice.  
To Gary, April may have sounded uncertain.  
“Besides,” she turned to him solemnly, “there’s nothing we can do. Your word,” she turned to June, “and even your word... Against theirs, and me having not seen anything. They are pretty reputable people. They have good people in their corner, and a good history. It’d take a lot to convince those you need to believe you that they were doing the wrong thing.”  
June sighed and her head fell.  
“So that’s it? They just get away, clear? April I’m not lying!”  
April stared at him after his shout. Her eyes closed. “I’m sorry. I just...”  
The submarine disappeared into the water noisily.  
“FFFFFFAAAAAAHH!” Gary kicked into the sand with rage. “Come on, man!” He kicked at the sand again.  
“We’ve only just met. I can’t just take the side of strangers like that. I hope you can understand.”  
“I hope you can understand you just let Pokemon poachers get away!” Gary barked.  
April opened her mouth, but her shoulders just slumped, her mouth closing back. She took in a deep breath. “Am I to assume you came here to challenge my Gym?”  
Gary didn’t speak for a moment.  
“Or maybe you’ve changed your mind now,” she smirked. “Am I no longer appealing to you?”  
Entirely out of his control, Gary looked her down and up.   
From her wet, light blue jeans that could have very well been painted on, down to her white sandals with gold designs, back up to a white button up blouse Gary could clearly see a dark bra through thanks to her being soaked, containing a heavy chest, and up to a very alluring face with thick lips. A smile came through those lips, revealing a big smile with fairly larger than average teeth.  
Oh, you’re still very appealing, Miss, Gary thought. His mouth opened, though he wasn’t sure what he was even going to say. A light flashed at his side, but he barely even noticed it. “I... I’m Gary. Aaaaahh!!” Gary hit the ground after an explosive blow to the side of his face.  
“Oh, boy...” June muttered.  
“Gary??” April cried.  
Gary was in a daze, sitting in the sand. He blinked repeatedly, struggling to get the twinkling lights out of his eyes and see clearly.  
“Don’t worry.”  
Gary saw June roll her eyes nonchalantly.  
“They’re just collectively maintaining a little focus on the task at hand.” June snickered to herself.  
April looked confused and eyed Gary. “Is this why you look so beat up? A disobedient Pokemon? I didn’t want to say anything but you look a bit rough, even for a Pokemon Trainer.”  
Gary’s heart hammered with embarrassment and he forced a smile. “Not disobedient. We’re...” He turned to Tyrogue, who had a stern look on his face, his hands raised as if ready to strike. “We’re just... searching new methods of channeling his affection...”  
“Oh, that’s sweet! I understand that. Pokemon all have their own unique ways to show their love for their Trainer. Things will get better once you both are willing to give and take.”  
“Give and take? What do you mean?”  
“I just mean, all types of Pokemon have their own expressions, often based on type. So, a Fire type may affectionately burn their Trainer. A Water type may leave their Trainer drenched out of love.” She pointed at Gary. “A Fighting type may give you a knuckle sandwich. This may irritate the Trainer, and it may be very hard to keep the Pokemon from expressing themselves as they naturally feel comfortable. Just like some people are huggers, or some hate giving handshakes. It’s the same thing. I can see the trust between you two, but I believe that once you two come a little further down your life mission together, you’ll find a mutually agreed upon show of your bond. Something that allows natural personality and behavior to come out, without disrupting the order of... like... the order of how the world works, so to speak, you know? You can be yourself without causing a scene. The world can keep spinning, as they say, and you can remain balanced on top of it without losing yourself. You’re just you, being you, and he dances to your own beat, but at his rhythm!” April laughed, and Gary smiled in reaction to this, to not make things awkward. “I know I’m not making much sense, but I hope you somewhat got where I’m going.”  
Gary nodded, but his head was throbbing and he closed his eyes, his smile disappearing. “I do get it. I hope it all works out, too...”  
“Well, for now, why don’t we call these two back. I’ll accept your actual challenge tomorrow. How about a two-on-two, starting off with Charizard and Gyarados?”  
Gary’s eyes popped open. “You want to start off the match with those two?”  
April shrugged. “Only if you want to. They have a spark between them. I’d love to see how it pans out, don’t you?”  
Gary eyed the Pokemon, practically feeling the heated rivalry, almost blown back by the raging passion and energy between them, looking ready to pounce each other. A determined smile came over his face as he became motivated.  
“Anyway, I think we’re about to have our hands full, or else I might battle you right now.”  
Charizard snarled out.  
Gyarados let out a louder retort.  
“Hands full?” Gary didn’t understand, staring to April.  
“So are the police really coming?” June was looking out through the extended sands.  
Sirens were heard, and April, Gary, and Tyrogue looked to see distant beings from afar, flashing lights on top of them.  
“Yeah,” April answered.


	19. April's Showers May Bring Flowers

Ivysaur fired a yellow beam at a Sleeping Galvantula from her glowing white bulb.  
Galvantula was sent through the air and slammed into the sand, blowing it into the air.  
“Galvantula you have to wake up now!” June begged.  
Galvantula was still fast Asleep.  
“Ivysaur, Energy Ball!”  
Galvantula’s eyes opened and blinked as she shook her head and looked around.  
“Watch out!” June shouted.  
“Galvantula!!” She jumped to the side, avoiding damage.  
“Let’s use String Shot! But avoid the sand!”  
Galvantula spit out string from her mouth, Ivysaur leaping about to avoid it. It wasn’t long before one stream caught Ivysaur right between her two front legs. “Ivy!” She fell flat but stood on her hind legs, struggling with her stuck fronts.  
“Bug Buzz!” June covered her ears.  
“VANTULAAAAA!!”  
Gary screamed and covered his ears, struggling to block out the noise that came from the Bug type. It was like Screech mixed with hundreds of insects of varying kinds fluttering, chattering, and ringing inside of his ears, and this was driving him up the wall!  
Red waves from Galvantula hit Ivysaur as she shook her head wildly, unable to free her fronts.  
Tyrogue was on his back, his knees in the air, his hands covering his ears as he wailed out, no longer able to concentrate on exercising.  
Charizard and Porygon-Z were far off down the beach. Previously, Gary had Charizard at the ready, and when releasing Porygon-Z, ordered Charizard to attack, interfering with Porygon-Z screeching and causing it to flee. The two had been running around for a little while now until the Bug Buzz hit, and they both turned to the noise, but were too far to be affected.  
Absol shouted out, resting by a wooden sign in the sand right by the water that read: River Beach in large font. Under those words, in smaller font, it said: The Ocean Retreat!  
Raichu had come across a pair of sunglasses in the sand and had been wearing them, resting on his stomach, soaking in the sun, but he now was screaming out, his sunglasses crooked on his face.  
Blitzle, Rotom, Ampharos, Eevee, Pikachu, Lanturn, Manectric, and Magneton, all in their close but separate spots, were also disrupted by the attack.  
Electivire was enraged by the Bug Buzz, no longer snoozing on the sand, but now sitting up and growling at the noise. He stood up. “ELECTIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!” Electivire attacked with Thunder.  
The huge beam of electricity aimed for June!  
June stepped backwards and then froze. “ELECTIVIIRRE!!”  
The Thunder suddenly curved and collided right into Raichu!  
Raichu closed his eyes and took the hit.  
“RAICHU!” Gary ran towards his Pokemon, stopping short of him.  
When Thunder ended, there was only silence.  
“Raichu!” Raichu smiled at Electivire as if nothing had happened.  
All eyes were on Raichu.  
Even Electivire was gaping at him.  
June choked out a laugh. “I knew it! Lightning Rod Ability!” June ran over to Raichu and hugged him. “He has a Hidden Ability!”  
“Hidden Ability?” Gary asked.  
June snuggled her cheek against Raichu, Raichu delighted by this. “Yeah! It’s like, Pokemon have an Ability, but then, there’s an extra Ability they can have instead! It’s called a Hidden Ability! It’s super rare, though! This Raichu’s is Lightning Rod!” She released Raichu and beamed at Gary. “You’re so lucky to have this! And, I guess, so am I, aha ha ha! Raichu absorbed the attack!”  
“Lightning Rod...” Gary pulled out his Pokedex.  
Lightning Rod Ability draws any Electric moves to the holder of this Ability, causing no damage to be taken, and the Special Attack to increase.  
“That’s crazy! Wow! A Lightning Rod Raichu!” Gary smiled at June.  
“Thank goodness for me!” June laughed back.  
Electivire let out a big snarl and charged at Raichu with outstretched hands.  
“Electivire, no!” June yelled.  
“Raichu, Dig!” Gary ordered.  
“Tyroooooogue!!” Tyrogue came from behind, leaping from afar and wrapping his arms around Electivire’s miniscule neck.  
Electivire raged, continuing towards Raichu.  
“Rai Rai Rai!” Raichu shook his head and finally used Dig, staying underground.  
Tyrogue struggled with Electivire, shouting at him.  
“Don’t be such a baby, you big baby. Pretty pathetic tantrum.” June returned her Electivire and then smirked at his Poke Ball. She snickered.  
Tyrogue was now sitting on his knees in the sand, looking at June. Or maybe the Poke Ball in her hand.  
His front paws gripping the top of the hole he dug, Raichu cautiously poked his head up from it, his ears down with a sad look on his face. “Rai Rai...?”  
Gary turned back to the two Pokemon he and June had chosen to battle. The wind whipped up strongly and he closed his eyes against it.  
Ivysaur and Galvantula were staring at their Trainers, and then to each other, finally looking back again.  
“Say, June? Why do you own a Bug type?” Gary brought up, placing his hands on his hips.  
“Huh?” June stared at him.  
“Well, as I recall, you didn’t speak fondly of my Beedrill when I faced your Gym back then,” Gary frowned.  
“Ooooh...” She then shook her head, smiling slightly. “I’m sorry, Gary. I was just trying really hard to be tougher than I needed to. You see I own a Bug type, ha ha. I just wasn’t sure how to win matches anymore and was just trying anything I could do and say to be mean.”  
Gary nodded. “I figured.”  
“I love all Pokemon! Though, to be honest, I do have a slight discomfort, as an Electric type Trainer, when it comes to Ground types. They resist Electric moves and that has nothing to do with me, I know, ha ha. It’s silly. I just have such a bond with Electric Pokemon, I get a little uneasy around Ground types sometimes. I already know it’s all just in my head. Like I said, I love all Pokemon.”  
“At least it’s not an outright phobia like me and bugs. And, you seem to have a fear of Porygon.”  
June shuddered and lowered her head.  
“Do you think it’s the line itself? Or just Z?”  
“I think it’s about the fact I can’t...” She raised her hands by the sides of her head and made a tight face, shaking her head. “Hear it, properly.” Her hands fell. “I don’t think I wanna talk about this, Gary.” Suddenly, she recalled her Galvantula. “Let’s finish the match up another time. I’m sorry.” She kept her head down.  
“It’s the monster, isn’t it? The Pokemon. That creature. You’re thinking of her.”  
Her lips tightened.  
“Oh, hey guys! I guess you’re getting in some light training before our match?” a cheerful voice called out.  
Everyone turned to the sound.  
“Oooohhh...” Gary looked away from the running figure, but immediately whipped back, looking away again only to remain glued to the body approaching.  
April was coming at them, a water bottle in hand, but that wasn’t what had Gary’s attention whatsoever.  
On instinct, Gary scooped up a Poke Ball and held it out at his side, recalling Tyrogue before his vision could be impaired.  
April was running towards them in a little two piece, yellow bikini. Around her neck was a ring of flowers of varying colors like you might expect from Hawaii. She stopped in front of them, flashing her large teeth in a thrilled smile. “Did I come at a bad time? Should we battle a little later?”  
From the massive cleavage, to the show of nipples poking from behind the bikini, to the exposed, tight yet quivering stomach, to the lengthy legs and incredible, powerful, thick, jiggling thighs, Gary was unable to pretend he wasn’t completely checking out April’s body. “LET’S BATTLE!!” Gary burst out, desperate to just say anything in the moment and take from the fact he eyed this woman like he had any idea of what he’d do if he even had a chance with her!  
April nodded eagerly, her eyes wide. “Yeah? Great!” She unscrewed the cap on her bottle of Dosoni brand water and tilted her head back, taking a good swig of it before removing it from her plump lips.  
Damn... Gary thought as he replayed the video of her gulping down liquid only a second ago. She’s... so sexy! His eyes then widened, realizing April was staring at him. “So yeah let’s battle! Where??”  
“Well, here, right? That’s what we agreed upon?”  
“Of course!” Gary smiled and looked around him. His smile went away seeing the other person his eyes made contact with.  
June. She had a rather bland, although somehow deadly, look all over her face. The wind was blowing powerfully, easing up within seconds, tightening June’s already focused eyes. Her lips seemed normal and calm, but somehow, her face seemed to be speaking a foreign version of threatening. “I can judge,” June said, her eyes on Gary. After finishing this sentence, she looked to April and her entire demeanor changed. Immediately, she was smiling!  
“Yes! You were a Gym Leader, right? You more than qualify! My judge is sick right now, so I was just gonna have to referee this match, but this would be a much better idea. Alright!” She stepped back several feet, her eyes on Gary. “Ready, then?”  
June’s Pokemon all scurried over behind their Trainer.  
Gary’s group ran to his sides, ready to be called out.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur complained, unable to join the others, her front legs still stuck from String Shot.  
“Ivysaur!” Gary smiled and he returned her to her Poke Ball. Immediately, he sent her back out with the other Pokemon.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur had a big smile, her mouth open, stomping her freed front legs.  
Gary nodded. “Alright, guys. Stand by!” He whipped around to April. “Let’s go, April!”  
June walked over and stopped by the two Trainers. Her eyes closed. “This is a Gym battle between Gary, from Pallet Town, and the Gym Leader of River Beach, April. This will be a two-on-two battle with no time limit, without substitutions! The first Trainer to lose their team is defeated! Let this match begin!” June’s eyes remained closed.  
“As agreed upon, right, Gary?” April called out.  
“You know it, April!” Gary pointed in front of him.  
April did the same.  
A giant wave rose from the water and a long, threatening being appeared. It landed, taller than most living things known to man.  
Charizard flew out at the same time, standing up to the fierce beast.  
Both Gyarados and Charizard let out a roar for the other.  
Gary covered his ears unwillingly, not wanting to show fear, but unable to hide how terrifying this had already become. His eyes even closed and began to water. I have to be stronger than this! Gary told himself, and stared at the two Pokemon, wiping his eyes.  
“You okay, Gary?” April shouted to him.  
“Get ready to lose this one, April!” Gary grinned at her.  
“That’s what I’m talking about, sweetie! Let’s begin!”  
Sweetie?? Gary’s heart crashed into a wall of love and desire at that word, and he smiled. “CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWEEERRRRRRR!!!”  
Charizard began, blowing flames from his jaws.  
“Get rid of those with Hydro Pump!” April countered.  
Gyarados opened its jaws and launched a huge blast of water.  
Both moves met in midair, and Hydro Pump took over soon enough, colliding into Charizard.  
Charizard roared as he was forced back. He maintained his footing as he slid through the sand, baring his teeth as he growled. He then let out a snarl.  
“Yeah, Charizard! Let’s get this Badge!” Gary encouraged his Pokemon.  
“Wow! Not bad! It’s still up!” April acknowledged.  
“We’re only getting warmed up! Charizard, keep your eyes on the prize and use Fly!”  
Charizard’s wings extended and he took off into the sky.  
“Great, Dragon Dance!” April followed up.  
Gyarados roared and leaped after Charizard!  
Charizard looked back and then back up, focusing on his flight.  
Gyarados’ body hovered in place and began to swivel, its body whipping to form a continuous letter S.  
Charizard continued getting higher and higher. He then stopped and looked down, flapping his wings, and leered at Gyarados. With a roar, he shot down at Gyarados as it continued its dance.  
“Now dodge!” April told her Pokemon.  
Gyarados remained still, paying attention to Charizard.  
Charizard descended swiftly, ready to connect.  
Gyarados moved a lot quicker than expected, sliding over to the side as Charizard went right by it and continued down.  
“After it and use Aqua Tail, now!” April went on.  
Gyarados dropped down after Charizard headfirst, and its tail began to glow with a light blue aura. Water then continuously circled the glowing tail. It roared, ready to strike.  
Gary watched, surprised, but only for a second. He then gasped. “That’s it! Charizard, keep using Fly! FLIP AROUND AND CATCH IT!!”  
Charizard’s eyes went to Gary, and within a couple of seconds, his eyes widened and he smiled with understanding. The Fire type whipped his body around as Aqua Tail came down to him, and he grunted in pain from the impact, but caught the attack! His eyes tightened from the blow but quickly opened, and he continued his downward spiral to the ground!  
The glow and water around Gyarados’ tail went away as it roared angrily.  
“Whoa! What is this?!!” April screamed.  
Charizard then flung Gyarados beneath him. Gary’s Pokemon flew into Gyarados, forcing it the rest of the way down and rising an engulfing sand cloud.  
“WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!” April looked thrilled by these results. “THAT WAS INCREDIBLLLLLLLE!!!”  
Charizard stood by the fallen Gyarados who was rising back up.  
“Now this is a battle!” April cheered. “Gyarados, Dragon Dance once more!! Let’s wrap it up!”  
Gyarados roared and flew high once again, doing its dance.  
This is our chance, Gary knew. To really do some damage! “Let’s go with Fire Blast this time, Charizard!!”  
Charizard ascended again, going after Gyarados, and then blasted a large, fiery, odd pattern at the Water type.  
Gyarados was hit and began to fall, his move over.  
“Gyarados, pay attention!! Use Rain Dance right away!”  
Gyarados roared to the skies before slamming into the ground.  
Thunder rumbled and dark clouds began to gather above. At once, Rain began to pour down, drenching everything.  
Gary took a quick glance at April before focusing on the battle.  
Charizard flew to the ground and shuddered in the falling water. He turned a glare to the sky before looking back to Gyarados as it got up.  
“Fire wasn’t helping you to begin with, but now it’s useless for you!” April said with a smile.  
Gary smiled back and nodded. “Scary Face!”  
“Gyarados, Hydro Pump!”  
Charizard’s eyes flashed red and it was as if his head expanded in size! His jaws widened and seemed to grow beyond normal. His fangs seemed to lengthen and his tongue whipped out like a snake, matching his billowing head, but somehow it seemed impossible to tell if any of this was really happening!  
Gary moved his arms to one side and stepped backwards several feet. “Whoa,” Gary mumbled.  
April’s face got serious in response to Charizard’s changes.  
Gyarados roared in response and stood taller, but pulled itself back a bit.  
Gary, finding his voice again, yelled out, “And there goes your two Speed boosts from Dragon Dance! Just like that!”  
April turned to him and back to Charizard, who now looked completely normal. She blinked with wide eyes a few times and then smirked. “But it’s still our turn.”  
Gyarados attacked, blasting Charizard with Hydro Pump.  
Charizard was taken off his feet and downed.  
“CHARIZARD!! GET UP, MAN!!” Gary begged.  
Charizard was flat out on his back. The side of his face rested in the sand. The flame on his tail was dimming, just flickering.  
“CHARIZARD!! I know you’ve got more than this in you!” Gary ran to his Pokemon and grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, buddy. Come on! Come on, Charizard!! Can you hear me??”  
Charizard moaned but didn’t move.  
Gary sighed. “Charizard...” He looked to June. But almost immediately, his attention was snatched back to Charizard as an explosive heat erupted! Gary leaped back and his eyes widened as Charizard’s body was outlined in red, and his tail flame was at a gigantic level, bigger than before!  
Groaning, Charizard got himself up and turned to Gyarados with glowing red eyes.  
“The Blaze Ability!” April said happily. “So we’re almost done, then! Gyarados, another Hydro Pump!”  
“Charizard, use your power to the max! Fire Blast now!”  
Charizard fired his move with Gyarados’.  
The moves met, forcing against one another.  
“YOU CAN DO IT!!” Gary pressed his Pokemon.  
Charizard roared harder.  
Gyarados raged back.  
Hydro Pump tore through Fire Blast and hit Charizard in the face.  
Charizard wailed out painfully, weakly, and slid in the sand.  
“Charizard is OUT!” June ruled immediately. “Gyarados wins this match!”  
“NOOO!!!” Gary ran angrily to Charizard and grabbed at his body. “GET UP, CHARIZARD!! GET UP RIGHT NOW!! CHARIZARD!! COME ON!!!” Gary’s eyes filled up with tears as he looked at his motionless Pokemon. “Charizard... Charizard!”  
“Gary.”  
Gary looked up to the voice and wiped his eyes.  
“Hey, it was such a good match,” April smiled softly.  
Gary blinked as more tears came up in his eyes, mixed with the rain on his face. He nodded, forcing a small smile. He eyed April’s drenched body, her bikini sticking to her curves. Finally, he tore from her and wrapped his arms around Charizard as best as he could and rested his head on his warm body. He noticed the smaller than ever flame on his tail and inhaled, releasing it in a big breath. “Charizard, thank you.” He returned him to his Poke Ball and stood up. “This ain’t over, yet! We’ve got this!” He pointed to Gyarados. It took him a moment to speak before finally, “Ivysaur, I choose you!”  
June gasped.  
Ivysaur gasped.  
Raichu gasped!  
“Ivy??” Ivysaur said, looking up at Gary.  
Gary turned to her and nodded. “Come on, Ivysaur! You gonna help out or not?” He smiled.  
“But, Gary, we were just in the middle of a battle with her! Think about this!” June suggested.  
Gary waved her off, keeping his eyes on Ivysaur. “What do ya say?”  
Ivysaur stared back determinedly and nodded. “Ivy!” She ran up to the towering Gyarados. “IVY!” she spoke strongly.  
Gyarados roared, lowering its head towards the little Pokemon.  
Ivysaur screamed out in fright and turned her back to Gyarados.  
This made April burst out laughing, which grabbed Gary’s heart in embarrassment. “You sure about this? If it’s okay with June, I’ll let you call out something else.”  
“No way! Ivysaur has got this!” He focused on his Pokemon. “Ivysaur, Sleep Powder, now!”  
“Burn it away, Gyarados!” April instructed.  
Ivysaur attacked by spraying a blue powder into the air behind her, at Gyarados.  
Gyarados pulled back and sent out Fire from its huge jaws, burning away Ivysaur’s move. The Flamethrower blew through and consumed Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur hollered inside of the inferno until it died down. She stumbled on her feet, her legs trembling weakly.  
“Another Flamethrower then!”  
“Ivysaur, use Vine Whip on the tail!” Gary insisted.  
Ivysaur looked down at Gyrarados’ tail. “Ivy!” Her vines came out as Gyarados inhaled. They wrapped around the bottom of Gyarados.  
“Now, PULL!!”  
Gyarados opened its jaws.  
“Saur!”  
Gyarados was yanked and slammed hard on its back. The Flamethrower blasted out, into the air!  
“Yes!! Good job, Ivysaur!” Gary pumped his fist.  
“Yes, Gary! But we’re still in this! Wrap this up! Get up and attack with Flamethrower again!”  
Crap, and I was just about to try Sleep Powder again! Gary thought angrily. How are we gonna get around that Fire?  
Gyarados whipped its body up swiftly.  
The rain continued pouring down, but was starting to let up slightly.  
Ivysaur took a couple of steps back, baring her teeth, lowering the front of her body in preparation.  
Gary stared at his Pokemon in this position. What do we do?  
Ivysaur growled, lowering the front of her body further, her bulb raised higher in return.  
Gyarados attacked!  
Gary shook his head, his eyes on Ivysaur’s bulb. Thinking.  
Thinking...  
“Ivysaur!” Gary’s voice cracked out of nervousness. “Stay still!”  
Ivysaur’s mouth dropped open. “IVY???”  
“STAY RIGHT THERE!” He held out his palms. “SOLAR BEAM!!!”  
Ivysaur closed her eyes as the Fire hit.  
“GARY!! What are you DOING??!!” June exploded.  
I have no idea, Gary wanted to admit. This plan can’t even possibly work. The sun doesn’t work like that! We can’t just-!  
Gyarados’ flames burning up Ivysaur were suddenly replaced with a huge blast of white light! The light pushed back against the Flamethrower, revealing Ivysaur and her glowing bulb!  
Gyarados’ eyes were wide in shock as it continued trying to attack.  
“WHAT’S GOING ON??” April burst out.  
“NO WAY!!” June had a wide, openmouthed smile.  
“IVYYYYSAAAAAAAURRR!!” Ivysaur roared out.  
Her Solar Beam went straight ahead, ripping apart Flamethrower, and hit Gyarados right in the middle, taking it down, forcing it through the sand.  
June ran over to Gyarados and stopped a few feet away, carefully moving closer. “Ha!” She turned with delight. “Gyarados is unable to fight! Gyarados is out! IVYSAUR WINS!!”  
The last of the rain came down, and the dark clouds spread apart and went away, revealing the sunny day.  
Gary let out his breath and turned to Ivysaur. “IVYSAUR!!”  
“IVY!” Ivysaur faced her Trainer.  
“IVYSAUR!!” Gary ran to her, and she met him halfway. He held tightly onto her. “Ivysaur, you really pulled it off! I can’t believe this!” He pulled away and stared at her, rubbing the side of her face. “Are you alright? Can you keep going a little bit more? Or is this it for you? I understand if you’re ready to quit.”  
“I-vy!” Ivysaur shook her head. “Saur!” She turned away from him.  
Gary nodded and stood up. “Right!” He looked up. “So, what’s next, April? One more to go!” He smiled at the stunned Gym Leader.  
She shook her head, her mouth hanging wide. “But, Gary, how?? What even?”  
Gary closed his eyes and shyly wiped at his nose as he smirked. “Honestly, I was crazy to try something like that, certain it wouldn’t work. I could have put my Pokemon in some serious injury.” His smile faded and he eyed Ivysaur. “I know they’re different, but, the sun, and fire; they operate similarly. They have properties that relate to each other. The move Sunny Day draws energy from the sun, to boost Fire moves and attacks like Solar Beam. At the same time, it makes it unbearably hot. I know the sun isn’t just fire, but I figured, maybe Solar Beam draws more than just ultraviolet rays from the sun. Maybe it’s just a little more than just that. Maybe heat energy is drawn out, too. Or... maybe fire acts a whole lot more like the sun than we think. Or at least enough to power up a Solar Beam.”  
“Fire doesn’t burn hot enough to do what the sun can do for life,” April stated.  
“But maybe Flamethrower does,” Gary nodded. “At close enough range.”  
“Which is why you had Ivysaur just take the heat like that.”  
“To possibly replicate the effects enough and strike back immediately, without the charge up time.”  
April let out a light laugh. “Gary, that’s... unbelievable. If I weren’t here to see it, I wouldn’t believe my own daughter if she told me that happened.”  
Gary laughed. She has a kid? Is she married? He lowered his eyes to her left hand, but couldn’t see any ring.  
“Well.” April reached into the left breast of her bikini.  
Gary’s eyes widened. Oh... goodness.  
She pulled out a Poke Ball. This one was blue on top, the bottom half white, with what could have been black webbing around the blue section. She closed her eyes as the wind blew roughly, and then squinted and held out the Poke Ball, returning her Gyarados. “That was great!” she beamed. “How could we possibly have seen that one coming?” She smiled over to Gary, her juicy lips together. Her hand went back into her bikini and she came out with a Poke Ball that was in just two shades of blue. “Here’s my last guy, then.” She held out the ball.  
A white beam came out and showed her final Pokemon.  
“A little something to throw you off, I think,” April winked.  
“CHAAAAAAAARBOK!!”  
“It’s an Arbok!” June cried.  
“Not a Water type...” Gary muttered, pulling out his Pokedex.  
Arbok. The Cobra Pokemon. This is Ekan’s evolved form. It’s a deadly hunter that can stay underwater for periods of time. If it loses any part of its body, aside from the head, it will regrow back in a matter of weeks.  
“He’s not a Water Pokemon, but they do swim. I like to send him out to face special Trainers I like,” April explained. “You’re really good, kid!”  
Gary beamed, his face getting hot. “So are you, April.”  
“Give it your all! Glare, Arbok!”  
Arbok lengthened himself higher and then seemed to strike, stopping short as his eyes flashed several different colors. “Chaaaaaaaaaaar!!”  
Ivysaur was immobilized, a horrified look on her face.  
“Now end this with Fire Fang now!”  
“Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!”  
“Burn through the powder!” April continued.  
Arbok’s fangs burst into flames.  
Ivysaur sprayed the powder into the air.  
“NO! HOLD IT BACK!!” It was all Gary could come up with, and he hated himself for it.  
“IVYSAUR!!” Ivysaur’s vines whipped out and pushed at Arbok’s face, right by the flames.  
Both Pokemon fought against the other, Arbok struggling to move forward for the bite, Ivysaur using all her strength to keep Arbok back.  
The Sleep Powder continued to fill the area around them.  
Arbok’s Fire Fang created a protective area that eliminated it.  
The tips of Ivysaur’s vines suddenly caught on fire!  
“Ivy?” Ivysaur panicked.  
“Don’t freak!” Gary begged. “VINE WHIP!!”  
“IVY!!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip to smack Arbok back. She then shoved the tips into the sand to get rid of the fire.  
Arbok flew at Ivysaur for Fire Fang to hit.  
“Sand Attack???” Gary suddenly came up with. “NOW!!”  
Ivysaur whipped her vines out of the sand and tossed up a cloud of it into the air.  
“Chaaaaaaaaaar!!” Arbok cried as he was blinded! He fell, shaking his head, his eyes shut.  
“Now’s a great time for Leech Seed!” Gary smiled.  
Ivysaur’s bulb produced a little seed at the tip, and the seed was pumped out. It landed on Arbok’s head and split, vines coming from it and wrapping around the Cobra.  
Arbok let out a pained scream as his energy was drained.  
“YES!” We’re really doing it! But how do we wrap this up?  
Ivysaur suddenly crouched down, shivering and twitching.  
“Ivysaur, just relax! Take your time while Arbok is wrapped up by using Solar Beam!”  
“Ivysaur...” Ivysaur took a deep breath, her eyes closed, and her bulb began to glow white, taking in sunlight slowly.  
“Poor decision, Gary. And you were so close,” April informed him.  
“What? What do you mean?” Gary looked to her.  
“Without the boost you got last time, it will take a whole lot longer to charge Solar Beam. In that time, I can do this. Fire Fang! Break free, Arbok!”  
“Chaaaaaaaa!!” Arbok’s fangs were coated in Fire and he snapped at the Leech Seed vines, freeing himself! He stood tall, hunched over and breathing hard.  
“Whatever you pulled off last time with Flamethrower won’t happen with a Fire Fang. Arbok, finish it!”  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Arbok descended upon Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur opened her eyes, and they further widened in horror.  
“CHAAAARBOKAA!!” Arbok sank his fiery fangs into Ivysaur.  
“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURR!!!!” Ivysaur bellowed helplessly.  
A tremendous light flashed.  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!” Arbok was blasted back by Ivysaur’s Solar Beam and tumbled along the sand.  
“ARBOK!” April knelt down as Arbok rolled over to her. She reached out and grabbed his body, stopping him. “Arbok...? Arbok! Arbok!”  
Arbok moaned but didn’t move.  
“Arbok is unable to battle!! Ivysaur is the winner! The winner of this match is Gary and Ivysaur!!!” June ruled.  
“YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!” Gary exploded. He jumped in the air repeatedly before shooting over to Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur had settled in the sand, a weary smile on her face.  
Gary wrapped his arms around her bulb and rubbed his head against the leafy appendage. “Ivysaur!” He sniffled. “We really made it!”  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur looked back at him and then lowered her smiling head, closing her eyes.  
“Ivysaur...” Gary released one arm and wiped at his eyes. “Ivysaur, thank you. Thank you.” His eyes closed as tears filled them up. Melissa. We did it. We did it.  
The sound of a Pokemon being returned was heard by all.  
Footsteps then came through the sand.  
Gary opened his eyes and sniffled again as he looked up to see April running to him. He stayed on the ground, eyeing her jiggling thighs, quaking hips, firm though maneuvering stomach, and rocking breasts before getting to his feet.  
Flashing her teeth Gary found so attractive, she held out a hand, her thumb and pointer finger holding onto a little object. “Wow, I’ve gotta say, that Leech Seed really came through in recovering Ivysaur enough to withstand Fire Fang.” She let out a laugh and shook her head. “Gary, you earned this. Congratulations. I proudly reward you with the Scale Badge.”  
Gary took the object from her, a Badge that was a set of six blue scales attached, three on the top, and three below. “I’ve got the Scale Badge! Charizard, Tyrogue, come on out!” Gary sent out his two Pokemon and turned around, holding up the new Badge. “Everyone, we did it! The Scale Badge! We just have one more to go until we can compete-!” A strange sound cut off Gary, and he looked over to see June with the most uncomfortable look possible on her face.  
She looked petrified, disgusted, and ready to flee at a moment’s notice.  
Porygon-Z was very, very slowly sliding over to April. It stopped in front of her and began to bob back and forth, back and forth, its pointed nose-like appendage swinging down and up with its head.  
“You know, I wanted to ask you about this thing,” April smiled at the Pokemon. Her teeth showed, but her lips were also tight. She looked like a thrilled child meeting her favorite cartoon character at an amusement park.  
Gary found this look so cute.  
“Where did you get one of these? You must know how rare they are!”  
“Yeah! You want it??” June asked hopefully.  
“Really??” April turned eagerly to her.  
“JUNE!!” Gary barked.  
Porygon-Z continued bobbing back and forth, back and forth.  
“Porygon-Z is mine, I’m afraid. Sorry,” Gary chuckled kindly.  
“You know, I’m not above trading, even as a Water type expert. Maybe we could drop by my place and talk?”  
Help me... Gary smiled. “Huh?”   
Suddenly...  
Porygon-Z moved forward and swung down, and his nose got caught on the middle of April’s bikini top.  
LOWERING IT!!!!  
Gary’s eyes widened and he took in a huge gasp as her large breasts, her bulbous nipples, were revealed. “OUCH!!” Gary blacked out after an explosive hit to his head.

*

There was a soft tone singing lightly, and a comforting feeling wrapped around Gary. When Gary realized the darkness, he opened his eyes. He inhaled sharply through his nose at the sight of April.  
She had a hand on Gary’s face, rubbing it repeatedly. She smiled like a mother seeing her son for the first time. “You’re awake.”  
“April...” he sighed happily. At this point in time, Gary felt like he could die happy. He was in the happiest point of his life right now. He needed nothing more than to be in the loving caress of April. His eyes widened at a threatening sound. “Huh?” he whispered, and turned to see Tyrogue!  
He had his arms crossed, leering at his Trainer, growling.  
“It seems June convinced him to let you rest and hold his love and energy back until a bit later,” April giggled, looking at Tyrogue.  
“Tyrogue,” Tyrogue grunted, turning his back on them and continuing to grumble.  
April laughed and returned to Gary.  
“April!” Gary sat up and saw that he was in a room, laying on a white couch. He felt very dizzy and his entire head was booming like a boombox. He held each side of his head and squinted around. “Wait, where am I?”  
“I took you home, like I said I would. We got your Pokemon back in their balls, and I got you guys over to my place after Tyrogue knocked you out.”  
“Oh, right... Of course...” Gary rubbed his temples and leered over to Tyrogue. “Hey! June!” Gary noticed her far off.  
June stared at him expectantly, a very obvious attitude in her slanted lips, and she rolled her eyes.  
Gary turned to April. “Hey! I had no idea Porygon-Z would do that! I am so-!” Although April cut him off, at the same time, Gary had stopped talking. He noticed April was no longer in her bikini, but now had on a still revealing black nightgown, despite it not being bedtime.  
The straps at her shoulders were thin, and at her covered chest there was an open design similar to a heart in shape that gave a little view of her cleavage, a tied area at the top of the opening. This outfit fit her body absolutely too well.  
April raised a finger near his lips and closed her eyes. “Sssssshhh! Just forget it,” she smiled. “Or, in fact, I’m sure you won’t, whatever you got to see before going to sleep. So, just don’t worry about it, honey.”  
Gary’s heart was punching at his chest at the word “honey.” He swallowed hard and looked away. “Right, forget about it.”  
“Anyway, I have some good news for you. In light of the battle we’ve just had, and, honestly this entire day I suppose, I’m going to start keeping a closer eye on Moscow from here on.”  
“Really??” Gary couldn’t believe his ears!  
“Gary, you’re a really, really great guy. Very smart, and very concerned about Pokemon. You were even willing to throw the match if Ivysaur wasn’t feeling up to battling. At the same time, you put Ivysaur in a crazy situation because you believed in it. You even got it to use a move it can’t even learn by taking advantage of the environment. That’s absolutely wild and incredible. You’re no liar, or a poor judge of character, nor an idiot. I won’t expose them outright, but I will be keeping tabs.”  
“Oh! Thank you, April! I swear, Moscow and his gang are just, like, black market criminals! They-!”  
“Then it won’t be long before they’re through.” She winked.  
Gary sighed happily. “Right.”  
“So, tell me.” She grinned sweetly, and Gary could swear she blinked a slow blink at him. “About that Pokemon of yours... Porygon-Z...”  
“Aaaaaahh... Uuuuuuhhh... Aha...” Gary stumbled verbally. “I mean...”  
April laughed. “Come on. I can’t convince you?” She fluttered her eyes at him.  
Gary’s brain practically exploded. “UM! Huh???!”  
Tyrogue looked over his shoulder at them.  
June openly gasped.  
April laughed. “You look like you’re about to have a heart attack! My, oh my. I’m sorry, my sense of humor is horrible!”  
“No! No! It’s fine! It’s funny!” Gary forced out laughter.  
“Did I make you uncomfortable in front of your girlfriend?” She turned to June and shook her head, never losing her smile. “He’s not my type, sweetie.”  
Gary’s heart exploded through his chest painfully.  
“Wha-? I...” June stammered.  
April laughed louder than before and placed a hand on Gary’s shoulder. “Come on! I’m only kidding!”  
Gary laughed weakly with her. Kidding about what...? he thought sadly. I’ve gotta get out of here...  
“I’m so sorry, you two,” April kept chuckling. “But, hey, I guess I got you back for earlier now, huh?” Her hand slid off Gary’s shoulder as she laughed, Gary making a big effort to laugh with her.  
This is just getting embarrassing, Gary thought. How do I get out of here?  
“Oh, man! So, seriously, where are you two headed? What Gym are you going to next? I assume Pewter City?”  
Gary’s heart tightened. He even held his own breath. What? He thought he had said that out loud. He had tried to. But it remained in his head.

“Finish it,” Aurora said calmly.  
Charmander ran but Graveler slammed on top of Charmander in an instant.

*

Kabutops raised one scythe and brought it down swiftly upon Mankey.  
The blood shed was instant. A spot on the ground was covered in it so fast.  
Kabutops raised its scythe in the air. It was dripping in blood.  
“MANKEYYYYY!!” Gary shrieked.

“Gary? Helloooooooo! Earth to Gary!” April waved a hand in front of Gary’s face, smiling at him.  
He blinked, but he couldn’t smile anymore. “Pewter City?”  
“Yeah. The Rock Gym is there. It’s the closest Gym from here. How many Badges do you have so far?”

“Graveler, Roll Out,” Aurora told her Pokemon.  
Aurora’s Pokemon had knocked Gary’s Primeape to the floor of the Gym and was now on top of him, still using Roll Out in place, running him into the ground!  
Primeape was stuck and had no way of getting out from under Graveler.

*

Primeape used his Screech attack, and the referee, Aurora, and Gary covered their ears in pain.  
Kabutops didn’t flinch.  
“Karate Chop!” Gary called to Primeape.  
Kabutops was hit and knocked down!  
“Our turn,” Aurora said coldly.  
At those words, Kabutops moved like lightning and sliced at Primeape.  
Primeape screamed out and actually cowered, trying to protect himself.  
More blood than the last time splashed the Gym floor.   
Not only was Kabutops’ scythe covered in it, but parts of its body, as well.

“Is there something wrong with your man?” April’s voice broke into Gary’s head.  
He blinked hard and stared at April, who was now smiling in confusion at June.  
June stared to her for only a second and then looked to Gary, concern on her face.  
“She isn’t my girlfriend!” Gary blurted out.  
April turned with surprise on her face and chuckled a bit. “Hoooooold on! You mean to tell-?”  
“April, excuse me, but where is Pewter City from here. I do need to get there.” Gary had had enough. The time to go was now.  
April was taken aback by this, holding up a visibly more forced grin.  
Gary got off of the couch and stood up. Him and Tyrogue eyed each other.  
“Tyrogue,” Tyrogue mumbled, and his hard eyes went onto April.  
April’s smile seemed to become more genuine now. “River Beach circles Pewter City. Just follow the ocean alone and you’ll be at a rocky path heading downhill.”  
Gary was happy and horrified by this news.  
He couldn’t believe it was already time to get his revenge on the Gym Leader who had beaten him three times in a row.  
A Gym Leader who hadn’t lost a match in at least four years.  
Had she been defeated by now, almost a year later?  
Gary smiled, first at April, and then June.  
June’s eyes widened.  
Gary grinned bigger.  
I hope not, he told himself.  
I want to be the one to take her down.


	20. Brothers In Arms

“And Absol still wouldn’t say much to you?” Gary asked.  
June nodded. “Just grunts, really. Barely acknowledged me. But, she doesn’t hate you or anything. I can tell that much. Something is going on with her, I just don’t know what.”  
“Well, I’ll leave her with Prof. Oak for a bit until we reach Pewter, then I’ll give him a call and see if he learned anything.” Gary messed with his Pokedex.  
“Ivysaur and Absol, then.”  
Gary nodded and closed his Pokedex. Immediately, he opened it again, his eyes wide. The time? This thing does tell time and date?? Since when??  
“Gary? Something wrong?”  
Gary closed the Pokedex and frowned, shaking his head. “No.” He kept his eyes on the stream of water that should have been flowing downhill next to them.  
The water had been moving since back when they were in Jaman Village, all the way to River Beach, but having left there and meeting the wooded mountains, there was an abrupt change as the water was frozen there! And continued to be frozen beyond where June and Gary stopped. No clear cause was visible.  
Gary eyed June. “You ready?”  
She smiled. “We’ve only been waiting on you.” She stepped back several feet. “Mr. Pokemon Master,” she winked.  
Gary hid a smile, giving her a sneer instead, though a smirk was visible, which kept June smiling. “Three-on-three.”  
“No subs.”  
“No time.”  
They each tightened a hand around a Poke Ball.  
Tyrogue tightened his Yellow Scarf around his neck.  
Electivire tightened his two fists.  
“Begin!” They pointed at each other.  
Tyrogue and Electivire charged forward with wild shouts.  
Charizard cheered on from behind Gary.  
Blitzle, Rotom, Ampharos, Eevee, Pikachu, Magneton, Manectric, Galvantula, and Lanturn rooted from behind June.  
Both Pokemon struck each other, Tyrogue uppercutting Electivire with Bullet Punch while Electivire returned with Thunder Punch to Tyrogue’s stomach.  
Tyrogue groaned and fell to the rock ground. He forced himself up, shoving his hands into the ground to move away from Electivire.  
“Tyrogue, Counter!”  
“Electivire, Thunder!”  
Electivire swung with another Thunder Punch as Tyrogue crossed his arms to Counter. With a shout from the two, both Pokemon were tossed back apart from each other and slid on their backs. They got to their feet at once.  
“Electivire, you should have Thundered! Counter blocks physical moves!” June said angrily. “Try your Psychic instead!”  
“High Jump Kick!”  
Tyrogue moved on cue and leaped at Electivire with an extended knee.  
Electivire didn’t move, watching, and his missing eyebrows suddenly narrowed. “Lecti!” He was forced through the air and he bounced as he landed.  
Tyrogue was on his feet, smiling.  
Electivire shook his head and then stood up.  
“You see? That’s what happens when you-!”  
Electivire looked back at June, his eyes glowing blue.  
June screamed as her body was briefly outlined in blue and she somehow was shot backwards! She hit the ground hard on her back, gasping in pain.  
“June!” Gary hesitated on moving.  
Electivire ran to Tyrogue.  
“Ty!” Tyrogue was surprised by this.  
Electivire’s tails reached for the Baby Pokemon. The tails sparked.  
“No! Tyrogue, Strength! Hold out your arms and brace yourself!”  
“Tyrogue!” His eyes were wide with surprise, but he followed the orders, reaching out as his body glowed red.  
Electivire’s tails wrapped around Tyrogue’s arms.  
“FALL BACK!”  
Tyrogue dropped hard, falling onto his back.  
Electivire screamed as he was taken off of his feet, his arms and legs waving through the air, and he fell upon his face behind Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue struggled to get out of Electivire’s tails, but he failed.  
Electivire lifted his head and his tails yanked on Tyrogue.  
Tyrogue gasped with Gary and even June, who was just getting to her feet.  
Electivire got up and his tails sparked with yellow static. His body was surrounded in yellow electricity.  
Tyrogue wailed helplessly, hit by Thunder as his body lit up brightly. Once the attack ceased, the tails released him and Tyrogue collapsed to his face, not moving.  
“Alright Electivire, just wait!” June insisted, holding out her hand.  
He looked back to June, yelling wildly at her.  
June remained staring back at Electivire with determined eyes. “Electivire... Electivire. I’m sorry.”  
Electivire growled before looking back to Tyrogue. His eyes glowed blue.  
Tyrogue’s body was outlined in blue and rose in the air. His head lifted, and his face tightened. Soon, he was baring his teeth, grunting and groaning. This turned into a loud scream before long.  
“ELECTIVIRE, LET GO!! NOW!! I DIDN’T ORDER THIS!!” June begged.  
“TYROGUE!!” Gary called. He wanted to order a move, but he knew there was nothing he could do while held in Psychic attack. “Tyrogue.”  
Roaring, Electivire used his power to slam Tyrogue into the ground once. Twice.  
A loud roar came through the wooded area, and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
Electivire released Tyrogue, dropping the little guy, and looked around with everyone else.  
Tyrogue groaned as he sat up and tried to see what paused the battle.  
“What was that?” Gary asked.  
“It was-” June began.  
Another roar was followed by a light beam that hit a big tree near the group, causing them all to back away from it. In seconds, half of the tree was frozen!  
“An Ice Beam?” Gary turned as something towering and bluish-white stomped into the clearing.  
“I knew it! A Pokemon!” June pointed.  
Beartic. The Freezing Pokemon and Cubchoo’s evolution. It can freeze its own breath and utilize this for moves like Ice Fang and Blizzard. It enjoys swimming and hunting for Water type Pokemon.  
The bear roared and attacked with another Ice Beam.  
“VIIRRE!!” Electivire used Thunder to connect with the Ice Beam, causing an explosion that filled the area with white smoke for a moment.  
“I’ve gotta catch that!” Gary smiled. “Alright, come back, Tyrogue!” He returned him and ran past Electivire, closer to Beartic. “Let’s go!” He pointed out to Beartic.  
Charizard roared and extended his wings, flying past Gary and stopping in the air near Beartic. He blasted the Ice type with Flamethrower right away.  
“BEEAAAAAAARRRR!!” Beartic stumbled backwards.  
“Electivire, enough!”  
Gary whipped around to see a furious Electivire glaring at him. He swallowed hard. “Hey, come on! June doesn’t even catch many non-Electric types!”  
Electivire’s horns began to flash.  
“COME BACK!” June held out Electivire’s Poke Ball.  
Electivire whipped around to June and snarled.  
Screaming out, she fell over out of pure fright.  
A white beam suddenly hit the ground. Raichu was revealed when the glow faded! “Rai!”  
Gary looked at his belt in shock. “Raichu!”  
“Electivire!!” Electivire attacked.  
The Thunder hit Raichu, but he was unaffected, smiling with his eyes closed tight.  
When the move was over, Electivire was looking enraged.  
June had a big, wide mouthed smile, looking at Raichu adoringly.  
Electivire ran at Raichu with tight fists.  
Charizard’s roar made Gary remember what had originally been going on and he turned to see his Pokemon on the ground.  
Beartic raised a glowing claw for Slash attack.  
Raichu yelled out, but Gary couldn’t pay attention to both of his Pokemon at once! “Charizard, use Fly!”  
Charizard rolled off his back and extended his wings, pushing off from his front claws to get up, and soared into Beartic’s stomach, wrapping his arms around the Ice type and ascending into the sky.  
That’ll buy me a moment. Gary turned to see Raichu and Electivire fighting.  
June was begging Electivire to stop, but he kept swinging with Fire Punch.  
Raichu was dodging, fear on his face. “RAAI!” Raichu stopped moving and extended his arms at his sides, closing his eyes tight. In that moment, he was hooked in the face.  
“Raichu’s Double Team isn’t working! Call him back!” June told Gary.  
A roar from Charizard yet again caused Gary to look back. His eyes doubled at the sight of a second Beartic!  
One just landed on its hands and feet, having been dropped from above, while the second was covered in water and flying through the air, forcing Charizard back in a powerful tackle.  
The two hit a tree and dropped together, and they got up at the same time.  
“A second one? This is too much!” Gary grabbed another Poke Ball.  
“I’ve got your back, Gary! Manectric, add a little heat to Charizard’s fight with Flamethrower! Lanturn, Hydro Pump the other one!”  
Manectric leaped into the match and attacked the Beartic Charizard was occupied with.  
That Beartic was bent over in pain from the heat afterwards.  
Lanturn slowly hopped closer to get into the fight, not getting along too well on land.  
“Charizard, you’re u-AAAAHHH!!” Gary ran backwards until falling, an Ice Beam from elsewhere appearing right in front of him! He looked off to the side to see a pair of new Beartic rampaging in! He screamed and tossed his Poke Ball. “COUNTER!!”  
Tyrogue appeared. He glared at the Pokemon and crossed his arms, his body outlined in red.  
The two bears opened their mouths and a white fog surrounded their gaping jaws. Twin Blizzards blew out, hitting Tyrogue.  
His crossed arms wrapped around his body as the cold got to him, the red outline vanishing, and in seconds, he was a big block of ice.  
“Tyrogue!” Gary reached for a different Poke Ball.  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM BAM BAM BAM!  
The two Beartic stumbled back until hitting a tree and they slid down against the trunk. Blood oozed out from different spots, running through their fur.  
Gary’s breath was caught in his throat, unable to look away from the two Pokemon. Struggling to make sense of the situation.  
“BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!” One of the remaining two Beartic suddenly blasted at the wooded area, freezing more trees and grass.  
The other Beartic roared powerfully, running through the trees, away from everyone.  
Startled by the roars, Gary grabbed his chest. What just happened?  
“Electivire.” Electivire strolled over past Gary and stopped at Tyrogue. He made one flaming fist and burst apart the Frozen Pokemon.  
Tyrogue remained on his front, not moving.  
“Electivire!” Electivire poked at the back of Tyrogue’s head.  
He didn’t react.  
“Leave him alone!” Gary demanded. “Tyrogue, thanks for your help. Return and rest!” Once returned, Gary turned to the two motionless, bleeding Beartic. “Someone’s out here. Or some thing.” He looked to June. “Those Beartic...”  
“I want to go to them, to see if they’re alive. But what did that to them?”  
The two Trainers turned in a complete circle, trying to spot the attackers.  
The remaining living Beartic was still shouting at the surrounding environment.  
Without making much noise, not even grunting, something in all black landed from the treetops. This being stood tall. A human.  
Another thing fell from the top of a different tree. It was another tall human.  
They both were dressed in black, every inch of their bodies covered. They looked like ninjas or special agents in the government you’d see in movies. Their eyes were even covered by extended features like tiny binoculars. Some kind of long beam was attached to their backs, its purpose not clear.  
“BEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!” Beartic’s body was coated in water and it flew up and curved, headed for one of the two men.  
SHWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHH!!!  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!  
A big, black object flew from the woods, its back end on fire, and collided with Beartic in an explosion!  
Gary turned his back and screamed, covering his whole head as he ducked.  
There were screams from Pokemon and humans alike in the midst of this attack.  
Was that a missile?? Gary panicked. What was that thing?? He dropped to his knees and looked back.  
The air was clouded with all kinds of filth. But not enough to hide the disgusting sight from everyone.  
The top half of Beartic was on the ground, blood running into the dirt underneath it. There were scattered remains of messy, disgusting, bloody things unknown, blood also splashed about. Chunks of bluish-white marked other areas.  
“Are you kids alright?” The voice came from a third man in black, shorter than the other two, and his head was completely revealed. His outfit seemed more skintight than the others, like spandex, while those two seemed to be wrapped in cloth material. He had no beam at his back, but there was an opened, big black backpack at his feet. This man also had a huge black cannon in one hand, resting it on the ground.  
Gary was trembling, unable to breathe straight. He tried to talk, but he wasn’t able to.  
“Y-you...” June tried, sitting up from the ground, visibly disturbed. She covered her mouth with one hand and swallowed hard. Her hand moved from her mouth and she pointed shakily at the man with the cannon. She swallowed a second time. “You killed... You... killed! You killed Beartic?!”  
“Yes, young lady. Are you alright?” The man left his cannon behind and walked up to June.  
“You stay away from me!!” she shrieked, scrambling away from him. She pointed again. “Why would you just DO that??” June looked so sick, Gary was certain she was ready to vomit. “Who are you people?? Why are you dressed like this?”  
“You must be in a confused state of shock. You all were in grave danger from these Pokemon who have been rampaging through these parts for a couple of days now. You can see the damage they’ve caused to the environment.” He pointed to the frozen lake.  
“That was them...” Gary’s eyes widened.  
The man nodded at Gary and then returned to June. He gave her a smooth smile and rubbed at his goatee. “My name is Tyrone. But, please, my friends call me Ty.” He held out a hand to her.  
June stared at Tyrone’s face, not moving, her face softening.  
“Please. I insist.”  
June’s eyebrows narrowed. “You guys didn’t need to kill those Pokemon. Not like that. You... b-b-b-blew up a Beartic! With a m-m-missile! Who just... does that?? They didn’t pose any extraordinary danger. Nothing outside of the normal affairs of Pokemon. We’re Trainers! We have Pokemon to protect us!”  
“Thankfully,” Tyrone nodded his dreadlocked head. “And what if you hadn’t? We’ve already had five kids murdered already in this area.”  
“Five,” June repeated lowly.  
Tyrone shook his head, keeping his hand in the air for June to accept. He closed his eyes. “It hurts me, as a father, to hear such things. To see those kids with my own eyes.” His eyes opened and anger came over his face. “Those could’ve been my children!” he yelled as his hand fell away from June.  
June cried out in surprise.

“Do you know how many Pokemon Trainers die a year on these dangerous journeys? And how many of them are just children?!” The man screamed the last sentence.

Gary remembered the member of Team Solace in Pewter City who spoke of the dangers of Pokemon. The similarity was so strong. Could it be? he wondered.  
“We’re only here to help you,” Tyrone spoke softly again, his face warming up. He offered his hand a second time. “Come with us. We’ll get you to a safe place.”  
June looked to Tyrone’s hand.  
What’s she gonna do? Gary wondered. They did save us, but wasn’t that too far? Or... was it?  
Loud popping sounds came through the woods, and a distant roar followed before complete silence.  
“NO!” June stood up on her own and stepped away from Tyrone. “I don’t trust you creeps. No way! You guys are Team Solace, aren’t you?”  
June’s Pokemon were spread out everywhere, watching what was going on silently, but looking ready if given the orders.  
Charizard and Raichu were also on the ready, Raichu appearing more timid about it than Charizard.  
Tyrone sighed.  
His two companions reached behind them to pull out the beams they carried.  
Tyrone shook his head and then lowered it. “It’s... really too bad. We could’ve had a nice conversation.” He looked up to the sky. “We could have simply saved you guys! You would have gone home, left your Pokemon with us, and spread the word of the almighty Team Solace...”  
Gary gasped as one member approached him, the other going towards June.  
“Very simple, kids.” Tyrone grabbed at his sides and pulled out a gun in each hand, pointing one at Charizard, the other to Manectric. “One wrong move, and you may stop us, but at the cost of two Pokemon. Believe me!”  
Gary was just about to get up but froze in an uncomfortable position midway. “Okay, okay! Wait! Nobody move!” Gary turned to Raichu and Charizard.  
“Please! Everybody stay calm! Don’t do a thing!” June pleaded, looking at her Pokemon.  
All of the Pokemon growled, their eyes on Tyrone.  
“Just be still. Please. Don’t make this worse,” Gary went on to the Pokemon.  
“Instead of saving you two, and just exterminating your Pokemon, we have to kill every one of you. Instead of being able to save the kids from the Beartic, the Beartic ended up killing them. Seven kids killed, by Beartic.” He grinned at Gary, and then June.  
“You! It was you who killed the five?” June burst out.  
“NO!!” he raged at her. “This is all the Pokemon!! Team Solace is here to save you!!” He squinted at her. “What the fuck don’t you people understand about that?? How can you not see the good?!!”  
“Not too easy when you’re waving guns and-” Gary stopped talking, one of the Team Solace members stopping near him.  
The person was smacking the beam into an open palm.  
“Trust me, I’d just shoot you both; but Pokemon don’t normally fire guns.” Tyrone snickered. 

A man from Team Solace raised his gun, aiming at Gary’s grandmother’s Arcanine.   
Another Team Solace man aimed his gun at Gary’s then Charmeleon.

Gary hardened his eyes, remembering when Team Solace came into his grandma and auntie’s village claiming to be stopping a rampaging Charizard they had put under great stress with a device on its back before killing it and threatening to kill their Pokemon afterwards. We can stop them, too, Gary knew. But at the loss of Charizard and Manectric... And maybe more.  
The two with beams raised their weapons.  
Something white appeared right near Gary, startling him to finally fall back down.  
“I SAID DON’T MOVE!!” Tyrone threatened, shoving his guns forward.  
The attacker near June looked over to Gary.  
The other near Gary swung their beam down to attack!  
Tyrogue appeared! He crossed his arms and used Counter! “Rooooogue!” Tyrogue hit the ground on his back.  
The attacker’s beam flew back and whacked the holder in the head! This one collapsed immediately.  
Tyrogue vanished and reappeared in front of Tyrone, socking him in the stomach with Bullet Punch!  
Tyrone dropped instantly.  
The other person near June swung on her, June shrieking, but Electivire reached out and grabbed the weapon!  
The Electric Pokemon grabbed this person by the throat and gave them a wild shake, the man’s grunts and screams choking out, and Electivire slammed him down into the ground, silencing him. Electivire flexed his muscles, growling.  
“Tyrogue, that was-! Huh?” Gary gasped.  
Tyrogue’s body was glowing red and he grabbed Tyrone, lifting him over his head, and he threw him. He was running before the body even hit the ground. When it did, he delivered a punch at the motionless body.  
Tyrone’s body tumbled at the hit.  
Tyrogue then grabbed his throat in both hands and shook him wildly before letting him go and kicking his head.  
Tyrone wasn’t reacting at all to these hits anymore.  
“Tyrogue, wait!” Gary ran over to his Pokemon. “Hey, that’s enough! He’s done! You’ll kill him!” He grabbed Tyrogue’s shoulders. “YYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Gary was tossed back by Tyrogue!  
Tyrogue stood on top of Tyrone and took turns with his fists, hitting the man’s face with punch after punch after punch.  
“Tyrogue!” June called as she ran over to Gary.  
Gary groaned and grabbed at June as she reached him and helped him up. “TYROGUE!!” He ran to his Pokemon again, stopping short at the bloodied face of Tyrone. “Tyrogue, STOP!!!”  
Tyrogue grabbed Tyrone’s beaten face and started ramming the back of his head into the ground.  
“Gary, he’ll kill him!” June cried. “As wrong as Team Solace obviously is, we can’t fuel their fire with a death like this! Call him-!”  
Something large and yellow walked by.  
June sucked her teeth. “NO! ENOUGH!!” June raised a Poke Ball.  
Electivire’s foot kicked out, tripping June!  
She fell flat on her face.  
“Whoa!” Gary stared at her and then looked at Electivire angrily. “What are you doing, Electivire?!”  
Electivire stopped by Tyrogue and grabbed him by the shoulder, giving him a shake.  
“TYROOO-!!!” Tyrogue went quiet, realizing it was Electivire. He maintained his angry face to the large Electric Pokemon. “Tyrogue! Tyrogue Tyrogue Tyrogue!! Tyrogue!!”  
Getting up, June gasped a long, sharp, horrified gasp and covered her mouth.  
This made Gary’s heart beat insanely, not knowing what was just said.  
Electivire nodded grimly. “Electivire... Electivire.” He held out a fist to Tyrogue and nodded again. With a smirk, he spoke, “Electivire.”  
Tyrogue looked down to Tyrone and growled, baring his teeth. He then relaxed his face and closed his eyes. He reached out his own fist and connected it with Electivire’s.  
Electivire’s fist sparked.  
At the same time, Tyrogue’s body was surrounded in a white light, blinding everyone!  
Gary stood up instantly, not believing his eyes. “Nooo...” He managed a smile.  
June’s mouth dropped wide.  
Electivire backed up, surprise huge on his face.  
Charizard let out a noise with Raichu as they both watched in amazement.  
The rest of June’s Pokemon drew a little bit closer to see this event.  
What will he evolve into? Gary wondered as Tyrogue’s body lengthened. He’s so tall... It can’t be a Hitmontop...  
The light faded off of the Pokemon, and the new form was revealed. The new Pokemon stared at his hands. The evolved Pokemon stared at everyone, stopping on Gary, and then ending with Electivire. “Hitmonchan!”  
“Electivire!” Electivire smiled and held out a fist.  
Hitmonchan raised a fist and the two touched.  
A huge spark started between the two!  
Electivire stared at this yellow jolt that the two shared in disbelief. “Electivire?” He looked at the smiling Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan winked.  
“Ha! No way! Hitmonchan knows Thunder Punch, now! That’s awesome! Way to go!” June cheered.  
“Wow! Did he get that from getting zapped all the time by Electivire’s?” Gary laughed.  
“It’s possible. Talk about things coming back around. No more getting zapped, eh?”  
Hitmonchan and Electivire laughed.  
June managed a single “ha.”  
Gary pulled out his Pokedex.  
But something was coming, and everyone heard it and looked at the trees.  
He came out, another person dressed all in black, his own beam at his back. His face was revealed and he looked absolutely frightened as he ran. “TYRONE! SAM! IT’S HERE!! THAT THING-!!”  
Something else came through the trees behind the man, but this thing was flying!  
Gary became nauseous out of fear, both of his hands pressed to his chest as he saw the monster appear. Her! NO! She’s here!  
The monster with the serpentine-like neck, a design in the shape of a diamond on each side. Her black hair was billowed out like a balloon, tiny holes in it like a net. Her eyes. Her creepy, sickening, horrifying eyes that didn’t match up with the skin that should have been around them, made up of mostly dark pupils, the very tips lined with purple. These impossible eyes sat atop her extended cheekbones, which hovered over huge, pulled back lips. Her arms contained a lot of hair, her fingers stretched beyond that of a normal human’s, her nails broken and grown. Patterns in the shape of diamonds went all down the front of her body, her chest and stomach with the least amount of hair, a very minimal amount. Her thick legs contained a lot, basically furry. Her large breasts were in a diamond shape as well, her flattened, black nipples each in the shape of half of a diamond, seeming to make a whole one had they met with each other, but a far darker tone than her already black skin. She descended swiftly, her hair spreading out and lowering itself far down her back, no longer puffed out.  
The Master Ball. Gary reached shaky hands down his pockets.   
The monster raised one of her hands, or claws, and it began to spark blue. With a snarl, she rammed her deadly hand to the ground, digging into it.  
As June shrieked and covered her ears in reaction to the monster’s voice, tiny explosions erupted in a straight line, one by one, until a much larger blow up happened underneath the running man.  
He screamed and was consumed in dark smoke. Before the smoke cleared, he had gone silent.  
Gary turned to the creature but didn’t move, his left hand wrapped around the Master Ball.  
The creature stared back at him, her eyes widening in such an odd way for a creature with such unique eyes.

The hair atop the creature reached out and connected with Melissa’s face.  
Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.

Gary exploded in a rage and charged at the beast, pulling his hands from his pockets but still gripping the Master Ball. Fuck this Poke Ball shit! I WANT HER HEEEEEEAD!!! “YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” Gary jumped at her.  
The creature didn’t even flinch, just watching, waiting.  
Gary aimed to tackle her by her waist.  
The creature reacted swiftly, whipping her arm and backhanding Gary.  
Gary grunted painfully, ready to fall, but he was prevented from that as his breath was cut short when the creature used her other arm to reach out and grab Gary’s throat. He choked out as he was brought closer to the being’s own face. He grabbed at her fingers, trying to create space for him to breathe.  
The skin of the monster was like dirt! Dry, and it seemed fragile. But it wouldn’t move against his digging and clawing.  
He went for her face next, but her grip tightened and somehow, his arms fell to his sides, his energy drained automatically. This hold was powerful and just caused Gary to cease trying lest he be killed in the following second. At least, that was how it felt to him. He struggled to keep the Master Ball in his hand. Up this close, Gary could see the scales of the monster’s neck, truly like a snake. He inhaled repeatedly in response to a scent coming from the thing. It was warm, heavy, like being in a humid environment on too hot of a day, but it didn’t smell bad, just not exactly pleasant.  
“Who...?” the thing spoke to Gary. She spoke in multiple voices, the sound crackling in a mix of electricity and fire. A raw, raging energy.  
A pained scream from June burst through the air.   
Gary struggled just to breathe, staring at the horrible, horrible eyes.  
The thing’s hair began to spark blue as it moved, coming alive. She opened her mouth, hissing, revealing her messed up teeth in wild shapes and dirty colors. Inside, a large, fat, pink tongue slithered, coiled, and squirmed as if it were its own separate being.  
Gary inhaled and gagged, unable to breathe from the hold and the foul stench from within the monster. I need the Master Ball, Gary knew.  
The creature’s eyes went angrier somehow despite no clear indication from what would be shown by eyebrows, as she had none. “Humaaaaan...!” A finger reached up from the hand that was gripping Gary’s throat and a nail scraped against his cheek softly. Her mouth opened and she let out a scream full of static and sharp, ear numbing vocalization.  
“LET HIM GOOOOOOO!!!”  
The being looked to the source of the shriek, squinting.  
June...? Gary thought weakly. Wait... Gary’s eyes shot open wider. June! The monster! Can she understand her? Is something happening? “Whoa!” Gary hit the ground before he realized he was let go! Grabbing his own throat and rubbing it, he realized his strength had started returning! He sat up and turned to see the monster was already in June’s face, but not touching her.  
The creature had both hands near June’s face, but she didn’t go any further than the couple of inches apart that she was.  
June was quivering hard on the spot, her hands pressed hard against her ears. Her face was tight, a pained look all over.  
Her Pokemon watched warily, looking ready to strike.  
“Wh-wh-who are you?” June asked, and her eyes closed hard. She bared her own teeth. Panic was taking over her.  
The monster’s dark as coal skin went a pure white out of nowhere. Not pale, but a pure, solid white. The red diamond designs on her went even darker. The nipples on the breasts were whiter than the rest of the skin. Her hair on her head remained black, but the rest of her body's hair turned a white-blonde.  
Gary blinked rapidly, processing such a sudden change. What the...?  
“Speak...” the thing said to June, speaking from just one, but echoing, calmed voice.  
Her eyes still closed, June’s mouth hung open as she squeaked out painfully against the being’s voice.  
The thing didn’t stop, talking over June’s pain as the girl started taking steps backwards. “Who...? How do you...?”   
June’s teeth tightened as if withstanding the greatest headache ever as she let out a pitchy squeak from her throat.  
“ELECTIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!” Electivire attacked with Thunder!  
The monster was hit, but she didn’t seem bothered by it. She barely flinched! Instead, she turned to Electivire. A smile crossed her face. “Oh?” Her voice returned to a multiple format, floaty like air, gentle and pleasant. She casually walked over to Electivire and stood in front of him.  
It seemed that this took Electivire by surprise. His eyes widened, looking the being up and down. Right after, his eyes tightened and he flexed on her, babbling out rage.  
June had stopped backing away but kept her eyes shut, leaning over and shaking her head, her hands still blocking her ears.  
“Motor Drive.” The monster’s voice was nothing but a breeze.  
June was screaming again, gripping her ears now, but she was now watching the monster and Electivire.  
The monster reached out a hand, but her hair then sparked blue and reached out, striking Electivire.  
“ELECTIVIRRRE!” June reached out with one arm.  
“NOOOOOOOOO!!” Gary hollered.  
Electivire lit up blue as he twitched, grimaced, howled, bent over, and went all kinds of crazy as he was hurt by the attack.  
Hold on, Gary! Gary lifted his hand with the Master Ball.  
The creature’s hair then released Electivire and the sparks went away from both.  
Electivire fell flat.  
Surprised by how soon the attack had ended, Gary gasped. “NNNOW!!” Gary threw the Master Ball!  
The Master Ball flew towards the being.  
She turned to the ball and watched as it hit her shoulder, but she didn’t react in that moment.  
The Master Ball opened midair, sending out a red beam that engulfed her.  
Her hair came to life, sparking blue while the rest of her body remained red as the Master Ball made its attempt to capture her.  
Her hair struck the Master Ball, thin bundles sticking around the whole of it like several snakes biting the same rat.  
BAAAAAMMMMM!!! The Master Ball came down in destroyed pieces of dust and metal.  
Everyone gasped at this.  
The species was no longer covered in red, freed from the Master Ball’s hold. Her skin had returned back to black.  
A huge roar erupted and something big and red flew forth.  
“CHARIZARD!” Gary shouted.  
Charizard attacked with Flamethrower.  
The being knelt down and raised both sparking claws. She then ran them into the ground.  
Small eruptions ran along the ground, meeting up with Flamethrower and tearing right through it, finally exploding hugely in front of Charizard!  
Charizard wailed out and dropped to his side.  
“HITMOOOOOOOOOOOOONCHAAAAAAN!!!” Hitmonchan struck the dangerous creature, flying at her in a new style, delivering a strong punch.  
Her cheek smushed up against Hitmonchan’s impact, her head forced sideways. Her eyes shot over to the attacker.  
“Monchan?” Hitmonchan gasped.  
“GET OUT OF THERE!!” Gary pleaded and held out his Poke Ball, recalling Hitmonchan as the monster swung a fist at him.  
She was hunched over now, leering at Gary.  
Something large appeared from out of nowhere, landing in front of Gary. Several more of the same Pokemon appeared afterwards, all of them landing in line beside each other.  
A few more creatures, each one varying from each other, also popped up, standing behind the first pack of what Gary recognized to be Arcanine!  
Sirens blared from far away.  
The monster grinned. Slowly, and creepily, she knelt down and waited.  
Another line of Pokemon came up behind the second set, looking ready to fight.  
The beast nodded and leaped into the air, high into the sky. Her hair billowed behind her and her body sparked with blue electricity as she came to a halt, floating, looking down at everyone. She held out one hand. “You are blinded!” She now spoke with energy in her multiple voices. Fire, sparks!  
Several purple and blue beams came down from her extended hand, exploding everything.

*

“So, thankfully, everyone’s alright. On the flipside, so are those Team Solace creeps,” April was telling Gary and June. “Ugh, I can’t even believe they would ruin the word solace like that, you know? Like, how will anyone be able to use that word for it’s original meaning again after those guys?” She shook her head in disgust.  
Good point, Gary considered, nodding at her. They’ve truly changed the meaning of that word.  
“That one guy your Hitmonchan beat the heck out of. Too bad he couldn’t have taken a few more blows,” April went on.  
“All those Pokemon arrived to help me. Arcanine. Greninja, was it? All those others. All owned by the police department from Pewter?” Gary asked.  
April nodded. “They’re continuing interrogations, but they said those Team Solace assholes, excuse my language, confessed pretty quickly to taking those Beartic from another region, a very cold area of it, and putting them here intentionally only two days ago. They wouldn’t survive for long up there and were attacking the area out of desperation.”  
“As usual. Those guys and their methods are insane,” Gary sneered. “How can they go about trying to prove Pokemon are bad when it’s so obvious they aren’t? And with such outrageous points! Putting Pokemon in positions where they have to attack to prove they’re a danger?”  
“It’s a sickening hypocrisy.”  
“And that... thing. That... monster that blasted each and every one of us with... whatever those were...” Gary shook his head. “No one has a clue what that thing is?”  
April shook her head. “Only you, June, and the Pokemon saw it before the explosions. The police found you all down and out. But let’s think on the positives. You’re safe and sound back here, right?” She smiled big.  
“Yeah,” Gary chuckled lightly. “I can’t believe you’re the only doctor in this place. For humans and Pokemon!”  
“River Beach would be lost without me. I’m the residents’ everything, honestly. They’re lucky for that, but I’m lucky the population is only eight people.” April laughed.  
Gary found it hard to at the moment, even with the beauty in front of him. That bitch tried to kill us all, and while it failed, it also got away. It destroyed my Master Ball, too. So, what does that mean about it? Is it a Pokemon, or not, after all?  
“I’ll return later. The police need to ask me some more questions.” April stood up wearing some incredibly fitting black jeans and a white shirt with frills at the top of it.  
Gary watched those jeans until they left the room. He then stared at the room he was in, which was occupied only by himself and June, their Pokemon in a separate room being taken care of. Both Trainers were on their own bed and in likely matching pain. Gary groaned and took in a deep breath, letting it out right after.  
“Motor Drive.”  
Gary turned his head to June. “What?”  
She looked at him. “Electivire has the Motor Drive Ability.”  
Silence filled the room.  
“But that monster hurt him with an Electric move.”  
Gary stared at her in shock. “Wait...”  
“She used an Electric move on him, Gary!”  
Gary sat up, inhaling sharply as his entire body ached, but he ignored it. “His Ability is Motor Drive? Isn’t that what she said?”  
“What she said? Gary, what do you mean? You know I can’t hear that thing out. What did she say?” June’s voice was becoming panicky.  
“She said... Motor Drive. She said Motor Drive before she...”  
June gasped, her eyes showing horror. “Before she zapped him!”  
“But, how can you be sure what type of move was used, though?!” Gary couldn’t accept this. Maybe he heard wrong?  
June shook her head. “I’m an Electric Trainer, Gary. I know an Electric move when I see one. I mean... I’m pretty sure that’s what it was... What else could that have been?”  
“But Motor Drive protects from Electric moves! It turns it into Speed!”  
Nobody spoke.  
What is June trying to say? Gary thought. She can’t be thinking straight right now! After some rest, when we leave, we can discuss this again. But what she’s claiming is just... Impossible! “So you didn’t hear anything again?”  
“I only heard... pain. This persistent digging like a jagged spoon trying to scoop out something deep, deep inside. Just...” Her hands waved around as her eyebrows narrowed. She dropped her hands to the bed and shook her head before looking to her friend. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not making any sense.”  
“None of this makes sense.” They both went silent, having just said the same thing at the same time.  
June managed to smile.  
Gary remained solemn but looked away, just in case. He sniffled. “We can’t give up. Your differing reaction to her compared to me must mean something. Maybe...” Gary stopped talking. Maybe... if we keep running into the thing, it’ll get easier for you to be around. Maybe, if she’s some kind of new Pokemon, it’s just hard for you to... Gary didn’t know how to finish that thought, but he knew he didn’t want to say it to June. He didn’t want to upset her. He didn’t want to even consider running into this damned freak ever again!  
“There’s more, Gary,” June said solemnly, breaking the silence. “Your Hitmonchan. I get it now.”  
“Get it? Get what?”  
“I know what’s Hitmonchan’s story, now. I know why he fights like he does. Hitmonchan’s motivations.”  
Gary swallowed before speaking again. “And they are? What’s going on? How do you know?”  
June stared at Gary darkly. “During the incident with Team Solace. When they spoke. Hitmonchan and Electivire. It’s apparent to me that they’ve had this discussion in private before, but your Hitmonchan knows Team Solace.”  
“Knows?? How??!” Gary would have been on his feet if his body wasn’t so sore and weary. “June, what are you talking about??” his voice cracked.  
“Tyrogue trained and fought the way he did, naturally. But there’s more to it. Gary, his Trainer was killed by Team Solace and he fled for his life.”  
Gary was hunched over, staring at June with a gaping mouth, breathing hard as if he’d held his breath for hours.  
“That’s why he came out of his Poke Ball when they showed up.”  
Gary shook his head, not believing, or not wanting to believe, June’s words.  
“Hitmonchan wants to destroy Team Solace.”  
Gary straightened up to only cringe over in pain, groaning loud. “Hitmonchan! Where is he?”  
“He’s being treated, remember? With the rest of our Pokemon.” June paused for a second. “Sheee’s taking care of them, along with us.”  
“But I need to see Hitmonchan! I never knew about this.”  
“Hitmonchan and Electivire...” June snickered. “It’s funny.”  
“What is?”  
“How alike they are. How determined they are. Even as just a Baby Pokemon, Tyrogue was incredible. And now, I know, they share a different goal.”  
“Share a different goal?” Gary didn’t know what June meant, assuming she misspoke.  
But June nodded. “Their goal is different, but so similar. So close. One wants to stop Team Solace. The other, wants to beat that... beast... And they support one another. They’re like best friends. Who’d have thought Electivire could make a friend?”  
Or two, Gary thought, remembering Incineroar after a while. His eyes widened as he stared at June.  
A tear was rolling down her cheek.  
Oh, no, Gary thought sadly and lowered his eyes. I’m so sorry, June...

*

The wind blew through low waves that splashed calmingly to Gary.  
Glowing fish Pokemon at the bottom of the sea swam in big collectives, the stars above competing with them.  
Gary and Hitmonchan sat in the sand right by the water. The Trainer was barefoot, allowing some of the water that came up to touch his feet, Hitmonchan sitting the same. They didn’t face each other, staring instead at the dark ocean.  
Gary would clear his throat every once in a while and prepare to speak, but no words he thought up were right. They weren’t good enough. He’d often end up releasing a breath in defeat.  
Hitmonchan might flinch sometimes, but he never looked at Gary or made much noise.  
Hitmonchan, Gary said in his head. “Hitmonchan!” he burst out.  
Hitmonchan turned with a start.  
The ball began to roll. There was no going back now.  
“Hitmonchan, I had no idea of what you’d been going through. All this time. I’m so sorry for your loss.”  
“Chan...” Hitmonchan whispered and lowered his head.  
Gary placed a hand on his shoulder. “And, thank you, Hitmonchan. For choosing me.”  
Hitmonchan looked up, but not to Gary. He stared out into the water.  
“You chose me to be your Trainer. You knew I needed you, and you needed me. You saw it all somehow. Or felt it. Something. But you knew.”  
Hitmonchan didn’t react.  
“We’re on the same quest, Hitmonchan. To stop Team Solace.”  
Hitmonchan finally looked at Gary with hard eyes.  
Gary nodded. “They won’t get away with what they’ve done.”

“We were just trying to save the poor girl.” The blonde in Team Solace nodded her head at Melissa’s dead body by Gary.

Gary recalled this incident. He shook his head.

“I can’t even describe how much of a punch in your ugly freaking face you deserve!!!” Aly was raging in the Kanto Radio Tower while one of many hostages.  
“ALY, STOP!” Gary demanded frantically. He landed on top of the gunman.  
BOOM!

Gary lowered his eyes. But... when did I...? How did I get to the guy? He returned his gaze to Hitmonchan. “They almost took away one of my best friends.” A mournful sound escaped his throat from his closed mouth as he held back tears. His grip on Hitmonchan’s shoulder tightened, causing the Pokemon to look at his Trainer’s hand as Gary gave him a small shake. “We’ll stop them all. We’ll do it together. You’re not alone. And neither am I. You helped me to realize that. I need you to have what you gave to me. But we have to be safe about it. We can’t just act off impulse like that.”  
“Hitmon...”  
Gary looked to the spread out ocean. “Was he a Coordinator?” he asked. When Hitmonchan didn’t respond, Gary slid his hand off his Pokemon. They sat in silence.  
“Mon. Chaaan...” Gary looked to see Hitmonchan with his eyes shut, his fist slammed into the sand, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Hitmonchan. Hey. I’m-” Hitmonchan lunged, startling Gary, and before Gary knew it, he was wrapping his arms around the weeping Pokemon. Tears started creeping down from his own eyes, flowing before long.  
A few sounds came out through the night, accompanied by white flashes.  
Charizard stood tall, whimpering as he lowered his head.  
Raichu raised his sunglasses up, sitting them on top of his head as he walked up and stopped by the two, his large ears down, eyes wide.  
Ralts also appeared, and looked between Gary and Hitmonchan. With a very fair, though sharp squeak, Ralts rubbed Hitmonchan’s leg, and then went to Gary to rub his leg. His horn then glowed light blue.  
Gary smiled at the little Pokemon and rubbed Hitmonchan’s back. “We’ve all got your back, Hitmonchan.”  
Hitmonchan bared his teeth, squinting angrily at the other Pokemon, but his shoulders slumped and his face softened as he buried it into Gary, crying openly.  
Gary didn’t say another word.  
Charizard remained silently tearful.  
Raichu lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes and cowered.  
Ralts moved over to Hitmonchan but didn’t touch him. The horn stopped glowing, and Ralts lowered his head and cried out into the night.


	21. Fish Out Of Water

The sun was blazing this afternoon, no friendlier to endure in the middle of a hot beach.  
“I could do for a nap,” June brought up. “Do we really need to move right after lunch?”  
“What are we gonna do all day? You all had breakfast, I woke up and we had a match with Nosepass and Rotom, then Ralts and Lanturn, and we all ate lunch. Do you wanna just take the day off here? If so, be my guest. I, on the other hand, have a League to get to.”  
“You have weeks, Gary! All I’m saying is we could have let our food settle.”  
How about settling your mouth? Gary thought, rolling his eyes. His eyes landed on something ahead in the sand. He couldn’t make it out and didn’t look away as he got closer. Once right above it, he knew it was something alive. Or something that once was.  
He knelt down by the little gray thing that was possibly a foot long and could have been a worm. It had a black pattern on its side like a lightning bolt, blue fins around its body. It was some kind of fish. It looked dried out and even dead.  
“Gary? What you starin’ at?” June asked casually, stopping on the other side of the fish.  
“I think it’s a Pokemon. I don’t think it’s doing well. I bet it’s a Water type and it ended up out of the water somehow.”  
Barboach. The Whiskers Pokemon. Its body is covered in slime to protect them from bacteria and slip away from predators. Its whiskers provide a radar for finding food. If left out of water, this Water and Ground type will dry up and weaken.  
“I knew it! Water and Ground. Interesting.” Gary scooped up the Pokemon carefully in both hands. “I hope it’s not too late.” He ran to the water and dipped the fish in it, keeping his hands underneath it.  
The water moved, swaying, carrying the Barboach only to the end of Gary’s cupped right hand.  
The Water type didn’t react.  
“Damn...” Gary sighed. He slowly moved his hands from under the deceased Barboach and placed his hands in the sand to dry, watching the little Pokemon be carried with the water and sink. “I knew it...” He stood up and brushed his hands off on his jeans. Shaking his head, he turned to June. “It’s too-” Gary paused, seeing June. His heart sped up its beating. “June?”  
June was several feet from Gary, both of her hands covering her mouth, looking ahead at the path they were going along.  
Gary noticed that she was standing by something in the sand that she wasn’t looking at, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was from where he stood. Then, he turned around, faster than he intended. “No...” Gary whispered, and he took a shaky step closer to June, feeling highly uncomfortable. “It can’t be.” He took in the sight of multiple, tiny objects littered throughout the beach.  
The one by June was a Barboach.  
A couple more further away were also Barboach.  
Gary feared the worst as he stepped past June and walked through the sand, taking in the spread out, dried out bodies all over the beach. He went as far as his heart would allow him before it was enough and he just stood in the middle of the wild mess surrounding them. “What is this?”  
“How?” June cried softly. “How is this possible? All of these Water types out of water? Why?”  
“Maybe some kind of accident?”  
“All of them?? There’s gotta be over a hundred out here, Gary! And all practically overnight?! We went through here yesterday! There wasn’t a single one out here!”  
“I mean, maybe something big was feeding through here and splashed them out here.”  
“There’s no way...” June said hesitantly. “I want to believe that, but...”  
“Why only Barboach, right?”  
June shook her head. “It’s not that. There’s also other Pokemon I can see aren’t Barboach. But the majority definitely are.”  
“But, why?”  
“I just think Barboach, maybe, was the least likely to make it back to the water compared to some other Pokemon. Like the Pokedex said, they could have just dried out and weakened the easiest. ”  
“We should go get April. She may know what this is,” Gary suggested.  
June stared at him for a couple of seconds and then nodded. “Good idea, Gary.” She started to turn in the direction of April’s, but did a double take ahead instead.  
Gary was already staring at something far ahead glimmering brightly. It almost hurt just to stare at it. “What is that shining?”  
“The sun?” June questioned, squinting.  
“Or the source of all this.” Gary walked, careful of his steps as he came towards the distant, bright thing. What if it’s her? Sparking. Using her... “Electric attacks”? His eyes went from the ground containing so many dead Barboach to the glinting object and back and he maneuvered through the bodies, jogging, skipping, hopping about.  
The glow vanished and something moved in place of the light. The thing was alive! It was rising!  
Gary came to a stop, his heart throbbing from excitement, fear, adrenaline. It’s her... Gary realized. The monster Pokemon!  
The thing moved around, seeming to maybe face him.  
Gary took a step back.  
“Gary, who is that?” June was right behind him.  
He grabbed a Poke Ball, inhaled deeply, and let out a shout as he ran for the thing. His shout became louder, possibly a roar, fury coming over him.  
The thing didn’t move from its spot.  
It seemed like more things popped up around the original one.  
“BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!” He pulled back his arm to send out his Pokemon as he got ever closer. Ready for revenge. Ready to end all of this confusion for good. He then came to a stop, trembling, his eyes wide.  
The thing was hunched over in glasses, just barely matching in height with Gary, holding onto a brown, wooden cane. A white lab coat was worn over a black T-shirt that hung over brown slacks, black boots on the feet. A huge black backpack was being carried, an arm in each strap.  
A pair of old people were also there.  
A man had on brown pants, a buttoned up black shirt tucked into them under a thin, light brown jacket, standing in very dark shoes. He also wore glasses that matched the first person.  
The final person was a woman with a white skirt, a black blouse tucked in, and dark blue shoes.  
A Solrock floated close by the three people.  
The first old man’s eyes were already wide, but they widened, and a smile came over his face. “You! Gary! Yes! Gary!” He breathed a sigh of relief. “You sure gave me a fright. What brings you here?”  
“Prof. Cozmo??” Gary and June gasped.  
“So good to see you both!” Mr. Cozmo said enthusiastically.  
Mrs. Cozmo grinned and nodded.  
Prof. Cozmo gave out a few hard coughs.  
“Professor! I can’t believe this! We were on our way to Pewter City to get my final Badge, and we wound up on this!” Gary held out his arms at his surroundings. “What’s going on here?”  
Prof. Cozmo’s happy face faded to sadness. “It’s why I’m here, in fact.”  
“What do you mean?” June burst out before Gary could.  
“I’m studying this phenomenon myself,” Prof. Cozmo told her.  
“Really? You’re here because of this?” Gary asked.  
Prof. Cozmo nodded.  
“Oh...” Gary answered.  
“But, how could you know this was happening?? We’ve been here for a whole day and this only just occurred!”  
“This only just occurred for you. This is no new happening. I’m here studying this event as I’ve no answer for it yet. My research takes me all over the world trying to uncover many mysteries in the Pokemon world. I came from studying meteors fallen into the Earth’s crust, to digging even deeper. And sometimes digging less!” Prof. Cozmo laughed.  
His parents joined in.  
Barely a smile came from June and Gary as they turned to each other, not getting it.  
“Well, we were on our way back to April’s, the Gym Leader on this beach,” Gary told Prof. Cozmo. “We wanted to ask her if she knew anything about this.”  
“That’s a great idea,” the professor nodded, keeping his smile. “A resident of these lands oughta know something about it.”  
“She’s a bit away from here. Let’s head over. I can’t stand being around so much death,” June commented.  
“Then heading over there sounds like a grand idea,” Mrs. Cozmo agreed.  
Gary led the way, heading back, once again, to the Gym Leader. Just my luck, in a way, Gary considered. A horrible reason to be going back, but on the plus side, I get to see April again. I wonder what she’s wearing today. Some nice, tight jeans? A button up I can angle myself to peek through and see what else she’s wearing? Perhaps a nice little miniskirt? He approached the house of April sooner than he had expected and stopped at the front door of the wooden house.  
“Wait...” June uttered softly. “What??”  
Gary smiled, clearing his throat, and he raised a fist. He gently rapped on the door once. Twice. Thrice.  
The door swung open and a strong wind forced its way out, slamming into Gary’s body, a bright light blinding him.  
He screamed and covered his face as he stumbled back, swatting in front of himself.  
“GARY!” a voice screamed, sounding a lot like June’s to Gary.  
Gary dug into his eyes for a moment before attempting to see again. Squinting through the fading light, he looked at April’s house and then gasped.  
The house was gone!! There was nothing but the sandy ground in its place!  
“Wait, what, what???” Gary stammered.  
A sigh came from behind Gary. “Trick Master, seriously? You, too? What possibly brings you here??” Prof. Cozmo asked with exasperation.  
Gary looked back at the professor.  
“Why, mystery, of course! Where there is confusion, where things are not solved, there is the Trick Master, especially when I cannot resolve!” Someone then laughed a lunatic’s laugh.  
Gary turned and screamed, dropping unintentionally to the ground.  
Behind him stood a man just over Gary’s height, his smile almost the size of his giant yellow bowtie. His vest was a checkered red and black and was worn over a blue shirt. He stood in white pants and black shoes.  
“Trick Master??” Gary stared in disbelief.  
“Got you!” the Trick Master laughed hysterically.  
Gary didn’t understand, not even able to speak about what just happened.  
Prof. Cozmo sighed. “This isn’t the time, Trick Master! We’re on to a very important case! While you were performing your tricks, I’m sure you noticed the dead Pokemon around here.”  
The Trick Master stopped laughing immediately and his face went serious. “Of course I did,” he spoke softly.  
“What are you doing here?” Mrs. Cozmo asked him.  
“I’m tracking down the creature we all are aware of. I’ve heard word she is in this area,” he answered. “Near Pewter. I just came from there.”  
“Do you think she’s responsible for this... slaughter?” Mr. Cozmo asked.  
“Impossible,” the Trick Master said sternly.  
No one said a word after this.  
The Trick Master shook his head. “There’s no way.”  
“Why do you say that, though?” Gary wasn’t sure if he would say anything, but he eventually decided to at least let that one out.  
“It’s not her style.”  
Everyone else waited for someone else to speak.  
“She doesn’t attack Pokemon. She’s only after people,” the Trick Master went on coldly.  
“That isn’t true!” Gary openly argued. “She’s attacked me and my Pokemon before! Just yesterday, even!”  
“You’ve met her again?” Prof. Cozmo approached Gary.  
The Trick Master moved quicker, bumping Prof. Cozmo aside and grasping Gary’s shoulders. “Boy, have you met her?! I know you met her, but again???” He shook Gary roughly.  
“Hey, wait!” Gary pleaded.  
“Did you meet the creature again?! ANSWER ME!!!” The Trick Master rocked Gary roughly, wildy, angrily!  
The three Cozmos and June made their way over to the Trick Master to wrestle him off of Gary and Gary tried to back out of his grasp.  
The Trick Master was breathing angrily and tiredly once him and Gary were finally separated. He swallowed dryly. “I’m sorry, Gary. You understand how important this is to us.”  
Gary nodded, but he didn’t like what had just occurred between them. “She can speak English,” he let out while trying to decide if he should even admit this now.  
The Trick Master’s mouth was open a bit, his lips moving as if speaking words, but nothing was heard.  
Prof. Cozmo’s parents looked to each other, stunned.  
Motionless, Solrock hovered silently behind them, not having any reaction to the news.  
Prof. Cozmo looked the most shocked, his mouth the widest, and he adjusted his glasses. Then he turned to June. “And did you hear her speak?”  
June swallowed and opened her mouth.  
“June still has the same reaction to her voice. She didn’t hear anything,” Gary spoke for her.  
Prof. Cozmo and his parents turned to each other and then back to June. “So...” The professor went quiet, shaking his head as it lowered. “What? What does this mean?”  
June shook her head, her mouth hanging open as if she wanted to add something.  
“I used the Master Ball. She destroyed it. I’m sorry.” Gary pulled some attention away from his friend and then went silent, awaiting the response to this.  
The heat was strong, but a sudden gust just happened to suddenly blow from the ocean.  
Everyone felt this force, planting themselves strongly against it.  
The Trick Master’s eyes were focused on Gary.  
The Cozmos had shocked faces for the young boy.  
June had her own eyes lowered.  
The wind finally died off.  
Their positions didn’t change.  
“Gary, how did she destroy a Master Ball?” The Trick Master’s voice was rising. He took a step towards the boy, making him jump.  
Gary swallowed. “I used it, but she just... blew it up! There was nothing I could do!”  
“GARY!” The Trick Master advanced on him.  
Gary took one step back, gripping his Poke Ball he still had in hand.  
Prof. Cozmo moved slowly in his old age, but he held out his cane and held back the Trick Master from the chest.  
The Trick Master grunted but stopped, glaring at Gary. He let out a growl.  
“If we were any more capable, we wouldn’t have put a child to the task, now would we?” Prof. Cozmo brought up angrily.  
The Trick Master’s face softened and he nodded. “I apologize, Gary.” He stepped back and lowered his head.  
The cane went down.  
“This is all beyond us,” Mrs. Cozmo said.  
Mr. Cozmo nodded.   
“That’s right, mom,” Prof. Cozmo added. “What this thing is might not even be a Pokemon. Fact is, she can speak English.” He looked at June.  
June cringed and looked down.  
“While this is not unheard of of a Pokemon, the rarity of it, and for a thing whose species we have yet to confirm, muddies the picture at least just a little.”  
June refused to look at the man and kept silent.  
Prof. Cozmo faced Gary. “So the Master Ball stood no chance of capturing her?”  
Gary shook his head. “I can’t be sure. She destroyed it too soon. She didn’t go in it.”  
“So she responded by attacking it. That level of aggression could still prove she is a Pokemon. But to stop a Master Ball could argue she in fact isn’t!”  
“So we’re right where we started...” the Trick Master said lowly.  
“That’s right, and that’s okay,” Prof. Cozmo told him.  
The Trick Master looked away, closing his eyes.  
“I’ve failed, I know,” Gary told them both. “Can I help in any other way? I want to catch this thing!”  
Prof. Cozmo turned to Gary. “You’re doing just fine. But what you need to do is keep in better contact with me. I shouldn’t only now be finding out about these things you’ve just told me.”  
Gary lowered his head and nodded strongly. Damn it, he thought. I screwed up there.  
“We need to know everything, as you know it. Not on coincidental meetups,” the Trick Master said sternly.  
“I understand,” Gary nodded to him.  
“And understand that the Barboach incident here wasn’t the doing of her, either. She doesn’t attack Pokemon unless provoked. Unless they get in the way of her ultimate goal.”  
Now everyone was staring at the Trick Master.  
“And... what is her ultimate goal?” Prof. Cozmo asked him.  
“I wouldn’t know all of that,” the Trick Master admitted, and then sighed. “If any of us did, we might even have her by now.”  
An awkward aura took in the six people and Solrock, keeping them all quiet.  
So what is she after? Gary wondered in the silence. What is her goal? If we could figure that out, we might learn what she even is.

The hair atop the creature reached out and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.

One thing I do know, she’s a murderer, Gary thought bitterly. Of my sister. And I wanna know why.  
A noise came from somewhere. It was low and croaky.  
Everyone looked around at once.  
“Did anyone hear that?” the Trick Master questioned, looking around suspiciously.  
“It was-” June started.  
“Whoa!” Gary moved only a few feet before falling to his knees.  
“Gary?” June and the others turned to the fallen boy.  
Gary reached out for something and then stopped, pulling back his hands. He then looked to June. “It’s alive!” He took off his backpack and went through it. “I have a Potion left!” He held up the bottle and aimed it at Barboach. “Huh??” Gary’s shoulder was pulled back and he looked up in shock at Prof. Cozmo.  
A sad look was on the man’s face and he shook his head. “That won’t do a thing. It needs a real doctor in this condition, Gary.” He closed his eyes and shook his head again. “I’m so sorry.”  
The Barboach squeaked weakly.  
Gary stared down at the poor thing, his eyes slowly tearing. “B-b-b-b-” Gary couldn’t even speak properly.  
“He’s right...” June agreed, shocking Gary as he looked at her in disbelief. “The spray could even startle her and do more harm before actually healing, Gary.”  
Wetness squeezed through Gary’s shut eyelids and he lowered his head. He felt the professor’s hand fall off his shoulder. What even caused all this?! Gary screamed in his head. We have one alive... There’s hope, isn’t there?! Gary opened his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows with determination. His Potion hit the ground. Quickly, he dug in his pocket and came out with a Poke Ball. It increased in size the second he hit the button in the middle.  
“Gary, wait!” Prof. Cozmo insisted.  
His parents gasped, watching.  
“Gary!” June cried.  
Gary extended his arm and gently bumped the Barboach with the Poke Ball.  
Barboach opened her eyes and blinked very, very slowly before a red beam covered her entire body and she was pulled inside of the Poke Ball.  
The red light on the front shined.   
PING!  
At once, the Poke Ball was glowing brightly and soon, completely vanished.  
Gary tightened his empty fist.  
“You’ve likely killed it!”  
Gary turned sharply.  
“That was a big mistake, Gary!” Prof. Cozmo went on. His face was angry.  
“He could have saved her,” the Trick Master said softly, staring at the sanded ground.  
Gary nodded at the Trick Master and continued nodding as he looked to Prof. Cozmo. “She’s with the professor! Prof. Oak! He’s the greatest mind on Pokemon in the world! That’s the best that could possibly be done for her!”  
“Fool! The...” Prof. Cozmo took a breath. “The stress of the transfer-!”  
“It was the best decision.” The Trick Master kept his eyes down. “Whether it saves her or not is irrelevant. Gary did the best he could.”  
Mr. Cozmo wrapped an arm around his son. He spoke in tones too low for anyone else to hear.  
Mrs. Cozmo moved closer and rubbed her son’s back.  
“The disruption of the sand isn’t natural,” the Trick Master said.  
Everyone looked down at the sand. It looked afflicted by something, but it wasn’t all that noticeable. Had the Trick Master not said anything, it wouldn’t even have been spotted.  
“What do you mean by that?” June questioned.  
“That the cause of death of these Pokemon, it isn’t natural. They had no reason to wind up on this beach. And their current state was intentional.”  
Everyone was staring at the Trick Master.  
“She didn’t do it, but something else did. Intentionally. Someone.”  
“But to what purpose?” Prof. Cozmo demanded.  
“I don’t know that.”  
“Then how can we rule her out? We don’t even know her own purpose. How can we claim she is innocent in this?”  
“It’s my private theory that she isn’t out to harm Pokemon.”  
“So she’s after people, only?”  
The Trick Master didn’t speak.  
“If we don’t have an absolute answer, we can’t ignore possible ones, Trick Master.”  
The Trick Master nodded. “I understand. I just have my own theories. I’m open to any possibilities. I’m just also trying to narrow down a possible answer. I don’t see enough evidence, based on her history, that this was her doing.”  
Gary stood up. “I’ll do better to keep you guys updated next time on anything I learn and the next time I meet her. I’m sorry for not doing so earlier. But for now, I need to get to Pewter City and see if Barboach is okay. So, if there’s nothing else I can do here, I’m off.”  
The Trick Master, Prof. Cozmo and his parents, and Solrock were eyeing Gary.  
“Would you like a shortcut there, then?” Prof. Cozmo asked.  
“A shortcut?” Gary questioned him.  
Mr. and Mrs. Cozmo smiled at their son.  
The Trick Master looked at the professor and tried hiding a smirk, looking up into the sunny, heated sky.  
Prof. Cozmo grabbed the right strap of his bag.  
A Beep! Beep! went off.  
The water roared and swirled and rushed about.  
Gary’s eyes were wide watching this.  
June gasped, stepping backwards several feet.  
The Trick Master, Solrock, Prof. Cozmo, and his parents remained where they were, watching.  
Something huge and white rose out of the water. A submarine?? Perhaps!! As it landed on the sandy beach, the white vessel was transforming! Wheels appeared underneath it, the shape of the machine changing and becoming smaller but still huge. The restructured object sat still, glimmering underneath the sun. It was now a large, white jeep!  
“How many Badges do you have, now?” Prof. Cozmo smiled at Gary.  
Gary stared back blankly.  
Suddenly, Gary smiled back.  
“In less than twenty-four hours I’ll have all eight!”  
Gary’s right eye started to twitch.


	22. From A Rock Type, To A Hard Place

Gary stretched his arms and legs, groaning and cracking bones.  
June got out of the jeep next and held her arms as far back behind her as possible, letting out a relieved squeal with a big smile.  
“Guys, I wish you both good luck on your journeys,” Prof. Cozmo grinned and nodded from behind the wheel. “Gary, you have a heavy load on your shoulders, but I believe in you. I can’t wait to see your matches at the Kanto League.”  
“Thanks, Prof. Cozmo. I know I’ll get that Badge.”  
“Yes. And be sure to call when, should, you find her,” the Trick Master said in a warm, but hard tone from the passenger seat.  
“Absolutely! I promise!” Gary insisted.  
“Take care, you t-!” Mr. Cozmo started from the back, beside his wife.  
Several loud BANG! noises rang through the air.  
Everyone turned to the Pokemon Center right by them as screams followed.  
“Something’s happening in the Pokemon Center!” Gary exclaimed. And it sounds like they have weapons, he thought, and scooped up a Poke Ball. “Nosepass, come out!”  
A thrown Poke Ball opened and sent out the Rock type.  
“Use Stealth Rock outside of the city!”  
A Poke Ball popped open and sent out a Solrock.  
Solrock’s eyes glowed light blue and the Pokemon spun in a circle, crying out.  
A light blue circle appeared on the ground outside of Pewter City, cut off and disappearing in some areas by the trees. Soon after, the glowing circle disappeared.  
Solrock’s eyes stopped glowing and it stopped spinning, going silent.  
Gary turned to see Prof. Cozmo standing, hunched over, still carrying his huge bag on his back, his cane in his hand. His eyes shot around, but when Gary looked, he saw nothing.  
The Trick Master was outside of the jeep, slamming the door and looking around suspiciously.  
Prof. Cozmo’s parents remained inside.  
There was a distant but loud explosive sound followed by screams far away.  
Suddenly, large, gray objects erupted from the ground, right where the blue circle had been previously. The stones encircled the city and stood still, the rumbles of their arrival fading away.  
“Now use Gravity!” Prof. Cozmo commanded.  
Solrock hummed in a light tone, and its eyes went entirely black! At once, its humming went a lot deeper, and Gary, June, and Prof. Cozmo’s parents all yelled out in strange voices.  
“UUUUH-AAAAAAHH!!!” Gary was forced to his knees as an invisible, five hundred pound blanket dropped on top of him. Or at least, that was what it felt like. And his screaming came out muffled but loud, lowered and forced. He was barely able to remain on his knees as he forced his hands into the ground and struggled not to fall out completely flat. Breathing was somehow a struggle!  
June was screaming as loudly as she could, though her voice was also distorted. She was sprawled out on her back, the side of her face against the ground.  
Gary couldn’t see his Nosepass, but he could hear it calling out in a warped tone.  
“Now locate them and bring them over here!” Prof. Cozmo grunted out.  
Solrock’s voice came out deep.  
Gary suddenly inhaled sharply and easily, no longer facing resistance, and actually fell onto his back in shock from the release. “OH!” His voice was back to its childish pitch!  
June also screamed out in her repaired voice, more voices groaning and startled by the return of freedom.  
Gary stood up and stared at Solrock who now had glowing blue eyes and was looking off into the distance.  
Shouts and complaints drew nearer, and before long, several things came into view, outlined in blue and hovering in the air. Three men, four women, and another creature grimaced as they floated closer.  
“Robbers,” Prof. Cozmo frowned.  
“Hey, man, times are hard, okay?” a red haired woman whined. “With Silph Co. down and out, everyone’s doing it!”  
“We just wanna take care of our Pokemon, man! Come on!” a bald man tried.  
“Please don’t let us get arrested!” The only brown skinned male, who also seemed the youngest, perhaps just a teenager amongst the adults, had tear-filled eyes as he turned to Gary. “Brotha. Please! You can’t!”  
Gary sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes before turning back to the thing with the humans.  
Hypno. The Hypnosis Pokemon and the evolved form of Drowzee. Hypno can induce sleepiness on opponents in as little as three seconds. They favor the dreams of children, as the taste of their dreams are more pleasant.  
The electronic doors to the Pokemon Center opened, and a brunette lady stepped out. She stared at the large group of people hovering and screamed. “There they are!! Somebodyyyy!!” She disappeared back inside.  
“EVERYBODY FREEZE!! RIGHT THERE! HANDS UP!! POKEMON DOWN!!”  
Everybody who wasn’t under control of Solrock turned with a start.  
“Officer Jenny! Here they-!” Prof. Cozmo smiled, approaching her.  
“I SAID EVERYBODY FREEZE!!” Officer Jenny was backed up by ten or more officers, all of who appeared out of nowhere.  
In several seconds, the entire area was full of beautiful female officers in high heels and miniskirts, as well as a few male officers in pants and shoes. All had their guns drawn, ready to fire.

*

“Life in prison...” Gary shook his head. “That’s... life!”  
“Well, with a crime sheet as long as theirs and in under twenty-four hours??” Prof. Cozmo said.  
His parents shook their heads.  
“Kids these days...” Mr. Cozmo muttered sadly.  
“Oh...” Mrs. Cozmo whimpered shakily, covering half of her face with one hand.  
“Robbing stores using Hypno’s Psychic powers to manipulate cashiers into thinking they’re receiving large bills when they were receiving sheets of looseleaf so they could get real money as change,” Prof. Cozmo said thoughtfully. “Teleporting on the fly from town to town to escape. Psychic Pokemon are not to be used for such wildly dangerous crimes. The penalty is steep because the dangers are honestly endless! Psychic types basically control our very reality!”  
“If the penalties weren’t so steep, scaring criminals from even thinking of trying such things, this world would be in pieces,” the Trick Master added. “They do have a chance to get out on parole... in fifty years...”  
Gary nodded. “I get it.” But he couldn’t get the kid’s pleas out of his mind. “It was never about caring for their Pokemon.”  
“It could have, but crime can be an addictive drug,” the Trick Master told him. “How far and long you think you can get away with things. And they were battling against store security Ghost Pokemon. Once you get away with something like that, sometimes you just wonder what else can you do!”  
Gary lowered his eyes and nodded again. “Personally, I’m about tired of the police...” Gary sighed.  
June laughed lightly.  
“I see you stayin’ outta trouble my nigga,” a voice came from closeby.  
Everyone turned to see who had spoken.  
After seeing him clearly, Gary and June stared stunned.  
Ish towered over everyone, holding his capsule with his Bonsly Egg inside, his huge gray backpack on his back. His face was bruised, puffy, and looked painful. He wore a light, blue and black jacket over a black T-shirt. His feet stood in dark blue sneakers with black bottoms. Matching those were blue jeans with a black stripe on the outside of each leg.  
Something creeped along his back and rested on his right shoulder. The muscular Salandit!  
Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop! Something was making its way noisily over, and as everyone looked behind Ish, including Ish himself, the thing fell to the floor.  
June gasped loudly and stood from her seat.  
Prof. Cozmo’s parents uttered their surprise.  
Prof. Cozmo and the Trick Master also were startled by the fall.  
Ish ran over to the horse that was on fire.  
“Nurse Joy!” Gary stood up, smiling.  
“You okay, Ponyta?” Ish knelt beside the Pokemon as Nurse Joy also got beside it, and they both helped it up to its feet.  
Neither got burned by the blazing horse, the fire all around them.  
“Hmm...” Gary pulled out his Pokedex.  
Ponyta. The Fire Horse Pokemon. These creatures are powerful runners and outstanding jumpers, able to clear famous heights like the Eiffel Tower and Ayers Rock in a single leap. Their hooves are harder than diamonds.  
“Is it okay?” Gary asked, noting to himself that it didn’t seem as strong in person as the Pokedex was claiming.  
“This one was just born only two weeks ago,” Ish explained. “I brought him here so Nurse Joy could just check up on him. They’re pretty weak at birth but through hard work are just as strong as the Pokedex said.”  
“Oh, I see.” Gary held his breath right after speaking as Nurse Joy looked up with her blue eyes, right at him. He inhaled and smiled big for her. “Hi, Nurse Joy!” he said with delight. “You’re looking amazing, as always!” He approached her, hypnotized. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Gary, from-” The rumble could have happened hours ago for all Gary knew. It wasn’t the fact that the building was quaking for who knows how long, but the fact Nurse Joy was looking at the ceiling in fright that silenced Gary and caused him to realize something was going on. He looked to his side to see Hitmonchan! “Hitmonchan?”  
Hitmonchan was also looking around, his right arm extended in the air as if ready to strike Gary’s face!  
Gary didn’t have time to think on this any longer, screams from both inside the building and outside grabbing his attention. An earthquake?? he feared.  
A huge explosion erupted, the building rocking wildly afterwards and shouts and shrieks increasing from inside and out of the Pokemon Center.  
“What’s going on?” the Trick Master shouted, rage on his face.  
“Is this an earthquake?” Prof. Cozmo questioned, one hand gripping his cane, the other on a strap of his bag, struggling not to fall over.  
“Shit!” Ish held out a Poke Ball and returned Ponyta to it before running to the front doors and out of them once they opened for him.  
“ISH!” Gary ran after him.  
“GARY! WAIT! NO!” June called.  
“GARY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??” the Trick Master boomed.  
“Gary, come back!!” the professor insisted with him.  
His parents were also begging with their son.  
Gary got through the doors and froze at what he was seeing besides the small group of people running in fear.  
Something flew high in the air, and at the same time, something at the ground level seemed to explode!  
Gary screamed and raised a hand feebly, watching as more clouded air joined what was already there, and something shot high into the sky.  
Ish clutched his Bonsly Egg’s capsule as he glared into the skies as things bounced high and other things blew up at the ground level mostly, sometimes eruptions occurring in the air.  
“ISH! WE NEED TO GET BACK INSIDE!!” Gary yelled.  
Ish didn’t budge, but he did wrap his arms tighter around his Egg. He then looked to Gary, a hardened look on his face, and nodded. The two boys turned to run back inside.  
An object about a foot shorter than the two landed right in front of them, also being right in front of the doors to the Pokemon Center.  
There, the Trick Master, Prof. Cozmo, and Hitmonchan wore horrified faces as they stared at the suddenly landed subject.  
There was no time to take in the thing as it rolled straight for Gary and Ish!  
“UUUGH!!”  
“AAUUUGHH!!”  
Ish slammed into Gary, toppling the Pallet Town Trainer, and then leaped to get away himself!  
The thing rolled right by them, barely missing them.  
“Ish!” Gary sat up. “You-!”  
“We have to evacuate the Pokemon Center!” Ish interrupted. “No one is safe in Pewter, period!”  
Gary looked to the two men at the building. “Where’s June?”  
“I asked her to keep an eye on my parents and Solrock,” Prof. Cozmo explained. “I don’t understand why these Golem are here.”  
A loud crash made them all turn to see a house come down.  
“There’s supposed to be grooves dug at the sides of mountains to detour them away from cities. Most mountainous locations by cities and towns have them as a precaution,” Ish told them.  
“Yeah, and they work. So why isn’t it now?” Prof. Cozmo spoke. “There’s a pack of them here!”  
Another powerful blast came from further away.  
“That’s the direction of the museum!” Prof. Cozmo gasped.  
Another one went off and Gary fell. He wasn’t able to get back up. He found out after the ground stopped moving, it was his own body trembling and making him unable to stand.  
Sirens from far away were sounding off as help started to arrive, commands being given from different positions in Pewter City.  
But where are they for us? This is right in front of the Pokemon Center! Gary screamed in his head. Surely they’d wanna get here immediately!  
SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!!!!  
Gary just barely spotted something fall through the roof of the Pokemon Center, pieces of the roof continuing to fall apart inside.  
Screams from inside grabbed at Gary’s heart. “JUNE!”  
“MOMMY!! DADDY!! NOT AGAIN!!” Prof. Cozmo shot into the building, sliding between the doors before they fully opened.  
“Are we even safe in there?” Ish brought up.  
“No.” Gary ran inside anyway, Hitmonchan following.  
Prof. Cozmo was there with his Solrock, both of them facing a standing Golem.  
June and Mr. Cozmo were huddled together by a chair, Mrs. Cozmo nowhere in sight.  
“Goleeeeem!!” Golem pulled itself inside of its shell.  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!  
Destroying the electronic doors, something came charging straight through with ease! Another Golem!! This one kept going, stomping forward on its two feet with a roar and slamming right into the other Golem right as it started to roll towards Prof. Cozmo.  
The Golem soared through the air and hit against the side of the building, crashing through it and landing outside. An explosion followed, tearing down more of the wall.  
Screams came out from the building as debris and dust flowed everywhere.  
“Goleeem!” The new Golem went into its shell and followed the other Golem, rolling out of the building.  
Pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose, Gary turned, squinting as he looked around.  
Prof. Cozmo was running over to his father. “Dad! Where’s mom at?”  
“I told her to run when Golem landed. She’s okay,” he assured his son, and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“June!”  
“Gary!”  
They both ran to each other, holding onto one another’s arms.  
“You’re alright?” he asked her.  
She coughed a little. “I’m fine. But that Golem! Where did...?” She suddenly blinked and a confused look came over her face as she looked around.  
“Where is it? They both went out!”  
“Yo! Gary! You guys alright in here?”  
Gary looked at the hole in the side of the building to see Ish and the Trick Master peering in. He pulled his shirt from his face. “Ish! Hey, where are the Pokemon? What’s going on out there?!”  
“Everything’s okay! Aurora is here, now!”  
“Aurora?!” Gary immediately ran to join him, his heart pounding powerfully now, and his body began to shake out of nowhere.  
“Yeah, look! She’s over there!” Ish pointed.  
Gary was stunned as he saw her.  
Aurora. Tall as ever and standing in brown pants and black sneakers, a white sweater on for this cold day, she stood in front of a Golem, her hand on its body. She rubbed it with a sweet smile.  
Wow... Gary thought. I’ve never seen a smile like... that from her... She looks so kind... All Gary could recall was how cold Aurora always was with him.  
Golem smiled and then went inside of its shell. It rolled away from her, disappearing into the trees.  
Aurora turned and gazed in Gary’s direction.  
His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Uh... Uh oh, he thought, unsure of what to do with himself now that he was sure he’d been seen.  
“So that’s her, huh?” Gary heard June say.  
“Honey, you’re alright!”  
“Sweetheart, I’m here!”  
Gary looked over to see the married Cozmos hugging each other. “Mrs. Cozmo!”  
She smiled in tears at her husband. “I’m so grateful you’re okay, Raizoh.” She pulled him in even closer.  
“It’s so dangerous for you to have come out.” Mr. Cozmo sniffled against his wife.  
Prof. Cozmo adjusted his glasses as he watched them, a pair of tears coming down his eyes.  
“OH, NO! EVERYBODYYYYY!!!” June suddenly bellowed.  
With a jump and a collective gasp, everyone looked to see a glowing light. It sat on the ground, circular, and a voice came from it. BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! An explosion sent a powerful wind that sent everyone back either stumbling or flying briefly.  
Groans were heavy in the air, including from Gary. Breathing hard, he sat up and opened his eyes.  
The air had a kind of gray fog to it. Misty.  
Gary coughed hard a few times, hunched over, he looked around him.  
Ish, June, Hitmonchan, Salandit, the Trick Master, and the Cozmos were all sprawled out.  
Some people who weren’t in the blast area were peeking out from around or inside of the Pokemon Center and nearby buildings.  
Gary looked back to where the explosion occurred and squinted, getting to his feet.  
Where the bright light had blown up, there was a gaping hole. It was expanded a great distance, and possibly just as deep.  
Gary swallowed and then coughed out again. “What...?”  
Then, something fell right inside of the hole! The thing landed far, far below and remained, a giant, motionless ball.  
“A Golem!” Gary exclaimed.  
A distant eruption of noise made Gary look as something soared through the clearing air. The ball hit the ground and continued to tumble and eventually slid right into the hole as well, slamming into the other Golem. The two just rolled against the walls and each other for a little while before eventually stopping.  
“Gary, what’s happening?”  
Gary saw that June had gotten up, but was still sitting.  
Others were arising, standing, recovering from the incident they had withstood. They all seemed like they were relatively okay except for Prof. Cozmo.  
He had a horrified look on his face as he stared at the hole.  
There was another powerful blast of noise that sounded very close. Everyone turned in the same direction to see yet another big ball flying. This one wasn’t high up, mere feet above the ground.   
And headed straight for Aurora!  
She gasped, freezing up entirely, an ugly look of fear and disbelief on her pretty face. “Fuck!”  
With a determined shout, the shell was struck. Actually, the hard shell of Golem was penetrated! Something was holding Golem in the air, Golem maybe a foot away from taking Aurora’s head off, just by having jabbed through the hide of the Golem. “Kabutops.” With a big grunt and a swift swing, a Kabutops waved the scythes it had in Golem and tossed it into the hole with the other Golem. Its scythes lowered as it looked at Aurora.  
Aurora’s face softened into a smirk and she closed her eyes, lowering her head. She snickered, shaking her head.  
Kabutops didn’t move.

Kabutops raised one scythe and brought it down swiftly upon Mankey.  
A spot on the ground was covered in Mankey’s blood so fast.  
Kabutops raised its scythe in the air. It was dripping in blood.

Gary’s breathing became funny and his chest hurt. He coughed.

Kabutops moved like lightning and sliced at Primeape.  
Primeape screamed out and actually cowered, trying to protect himself.  
More blood than the last time splashed the Gym floor.   
Not only was Kabutops’ scythe covered in it, but parts of its body, as well.

Gary swallowed.  
Kabutops’ eyes moved to his and stayed there.  
Does it know? They both must remember me. It’s been almost a year, but, they must... Without even realizing it, Gary rubbed his hand hard into his right eye. There it goes again. Not now! he insisted.  
“Seems one of the Golem may not have survived its Explosion like the others,” Aurora suddenly spoke out.  
“The others?” the Trick Master asked, stepping towards her.  
“All the Golem going off in the area right now are using Explosion. It tends to kill most Pokemon, but Golem are so powerful, they can resist dynamite, so an Explosion attack ain’t shit to them,” Ish told him.  
Aurora nodded, eyeing Ish. “Yes. In fact, many Golem will just travel by use of Explosion. It’s still a dangerous thing but when you’re built like Golem, it’s usually fine. Anyway, it seems one didn’t get it right. Left this huge crater which has made our work just a little bit easier by capturing these remaining guys.”  
“I don’t understand how they got here to start with.” Ish shook his head. “And why are they wildin’ out?”  
“When you’re made of such tough stuff, the fun and games can be deadly,” Aurora said in a low voice.  
“Whoa whoa whoa now. Hold up.” Ish raised his hands and blinked rapidly. “You’re telling me that these Golem ended up here by accident and are just playing around right now??”  
“I need to investigate why our blockades didn’t keep them out of the city, but, yes, these guys mean no harm. I can calm them down and get them back home easily. The problem is keeping them out. If the protective measures aren’t working, this could end up a lot worse than it already is. We don’t have the largest police or fire force in Pewter City. Aid is on its way from other places as we speak.”  
“It wasn’t a Golem...”  
“Huh?” Aurora looked with everyone else at the young voice that spoke.  
Prof. Cozmo was the last one to turn, his face still frozen in horror.  
June trembled on the ground. She was already eyeing Prof. Cozmo. “And you know that, don’t you?”  
Tears began to roll down his cheeks. “You... heard...”  
June nodded. “I heard Solrock’s voice. Solrock was who used Explosion.”  
Everyone gasped.  
“Solrock?” Gary burst out. “But, why?”  
Prof. Cozmo groaned, getting to his feet. His backpack seemed like it was an issue for him to carry, but he refused to release it and ran to June, even leaving his cane behind. He fell upon her, grabbing her shoulders for balance, his face getting wetter by the second. “June! Tell me!! Please tell me what happened!!” he pleaded hysterically, giving her a wild shake. “Why would my Pokemon do this??! What did he say?? What did you hear??!”  
June was crying with the professor. “This has to stop.”  
Prof. Cozmo froze, gripping June even tighter.  
She winced from the grasp. “I hope I’m enough for you. And them.”  
“What?”  
“I love you.” June lowered her head, bursting into tears. “I love them.” She kept crying hard, slumping her shoulders.  
Prof. Cozmo let go of her and covered his face, dropping to his knees. His fingers dug into his face and he let out a loud, wild, pained wail that echoed throughout the entire city, overtaking explosions that happened to go off at the same time from elsewhere, along with sirens of police, ambulances, fire trucks, and the people shrieking in terror.

*

Elekid was snoozing on his back with headphones on.  
Ponyta hobbled beside Ish, trying to walk properly.  
Ish moved slowly with the Pokemon, one hand on Ponyta’s side.  
On Ish’s other side was a little Poliwag who was also struggling to walk, tripping constantly.  
When this would happen, Ish would kneel down and help her up and the trio would keep trying.  
Salandit was on his hind legs in front of them, walking backwards and motioning towards himself with his front legs.  
Gary and June sat with the Bonsly Egg capsule between them, watching Ish work with his Pokemon.  
“Amazing a complete jerk can be so...” June hesitated. “...not... a complete jerk.” She looked over to Ish’s Clefairy who sat the furthest from everyone, his sad eyes on the moon in the night sky.  
“He isn’t that bad,” Gary insisted, smiling at her. “Look at him and Poliwag. She always puts him to sleep accidentally with her Hypnosis, and ends up waking him up with Double Slap, and it’s all good. They have a great bond.”  
“I was hoping his face injuries were the result of something a little less sweet.” June rolled her eyes, not looking back, her face sad. “My so-called abilities acted up again.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When the Golem were attacking. When that one Golem popped up and started attacking the one in the Pokemon Center. I was trying to tell you about it and I realized, I couldn’t even tell the thing’s gender.” She inhaled deeply.  
“I really think you were badly stressed out. I know you don’t see it that way, but, like-”  
“I mean, I...” June interrupted before pausing for a second. “I thought I...” Her eyes closed and she sighed. “Maybe it’s because I’m getting older. Like, puberty or something, and it’s screwing with my ability.”  
Gary’s mouth opened, and he froze. I don’t know what to say to that, he thought uncomfortably. “Maybe... June, I’m sorry this is happening.”  
She only nodded.  
“But you were able to hear Solrock, at least...”  
June’s head fell down. “Poor Prof. Cozmo... He’s had that Pokemon since he was a child.”  
“I hope he takes some time off of work after his meeting in Johto. He can’t just work away the pain like that.”  
June didn’t add anything to the conversation.  
“At least the Pokemon Center is running.” He stared at the building several feet away being worked on by a construction team.  
The pink P was gone, along with more than half of the roof.  
June’s eyes lit up as she raised her head. “Gary.”  
Gary waited. “Yes?”  
“Gary, I have a question I’d like to ask you about your Pokemon.”  
He stared at her. “What question, June?” His heart was going off rapidly now, nervously.  
“It doesn’t have to be now, in case you intend to use him for your Gym battle against Aurora. But, I wanted to ask you if, at some point soon, if possible, you and I could do a trade?”  
“Trade our Pokemon??” Gary was shocked at this question. “Like, for, trades? To trade??”  
June nodded firmly, not even cracking a smile at Gary’s reaction.  
“But, who??”  
“I’ve been thinking this over for a while now. I know who I want from you, and what I’d like you to do with the one I’ll give in return. It’s up to you, but you’d be doing me such a big favor.” She leaned in closer to Gary. “Please.”  
Gary’s eyes were huge. “June.”  
She opened her mouth.  
“Aaaayyyy...”  
Both June and Gary turned sharply, leaning away from each other, and saw Ish with a huge grin, watching them with his Pokemon.  
He nodded with approval. “Maaaah nigga. Don’t let me interrupt. Come on, guys. We intruding on true love.”  
“HEY!” Gary leaped to his feet. “WAIT! You don’t understand!”  
“Trust me my nigga, I understand.” Ish scooped up his Poliwag with one arm, grabbing the Bonsly Egg capsule in the other, and he and Ponyta turned away. Together, they slowly walked off.  
Salandit got on all fours and slithered after them.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow, maybe. Y’all do what ch’all do. Peace and goodnight! You’ll be in my prayers tonight!”  
“SHE ISN’T MY GIRLFRIEEEEND!!” Gary yelled after him.  
“Myyyyyy nigga!” Ish didn’t turn back.  
“ISH!” Getting angry, he started to run to catch his friend, but he was stopped as his hand was grabbed and he nearly fell, bent over as his arm was tugged. “June!”  
“Enough with the games, Gary. We have more serious things to discuss,” she said seriously.  
Gary sighed as he looked after Ish. “Right.” He sat down beside her again. “So. What’s your offer?”


	23. Get This Or Die Tryin'

Gary stared at his Poke Ball, his hand tightened as much as possible.  
“You’ll be helping June out a whole lot, and we’ll still be around each other all the time, hanging out,” Gary recalled a little earlier in the day when he was talking to one of his Pokemon. “So, as long as you’re cool with this, as I am, this is all for the better.”  
His Pokemon nodded and seemed excited about the trade about to take place.  
“Y’all heard about Team Solace in the news the other day?” Ish brought up. Out of nowhere.  
Taking Gary out of his head.  
June whipped her head to Ish.  
Ish was just as calm as ever. “They actually managed to capture a Victini and use it for themselves.”  
“A what?” Gary’s full attention was on Ish now more than ever before.  
“It’s a Mythical Pokemon from Unova. Sadly the footage isn’t any good, but that was definitely a Victini they had. I know it. It can grant unlimited power to those it chooses. They were using that power to destroy the National Park in Unova, where it’s said a bunch of other Mythical Pokemon, Genesect, reside. The story goes that Team Solace used a Victini, or its powers, to power up weapons they had and attack the park, and this triggered retaliation from the Genesect. Luckily, a really powerful Trainer appeared and helped put a stop to it all before it got out of hand and went way beyond the park.”  
“A Trainer intervened?” Gary asked.  
Ish nodded. “Some guy, yeah. And he just left after. We don’t have great footage of him from the cameras at the park, but you can see him. Some white nigga.”  
June and Gary stared at Ish silently for a second.  
“I like Team Solace, though,” Ish went on.  
While it was silent, it was the loudest silence ever.  
June and Gary had hard eyes on Ish.  
He shrugged. “I don’t agree with what they’re doing. Killing Pokemon and triggering Pokemon to attack, but I understand what they’re representin’. I feel what they’re about.”  
Sure, birds chirped from hidden spots. Wind blew lightly, the sky not entirely gray, the sun trying to show itself through the gloom.  
“That guy’s a hero. Saved a lot of lives. Only a couple were lost in the struggle. But, man, taking on a pack of angry Genesect while fighting Team Solace powered up by Victini? Unova got lucky. They lucky that nigga figured something out.”  
“What’d he do?” Gary questioned.  
Ish just shrugged. “You can’t make out much from the chaos in the footage. And the dude left immediately after it was all good.”  
Wonder who that was, Gary thought.  
“Well, good luck with your trade, you two.” Ish held out his hand, giving Gary that strange handshake he still couldn’t pull off.  
There wasn’t much to it. Just slapping palms and clinging to the other by the fingers, pulling back, pushing forward, and then locking together the four fingers and flicking away. But Gary always got lost somewhere along the way.  
“Also, if you lose to Aurora, consider the Gym in Viridian City, since it’s so close to here.”  
“Wait, what do you mean? If I lose? I lost to her a while back. Like a year ago. I’m ready now!”  
“Yeah, well, her track record remains the same. Nearly five years and not one lost match. She’s been training harder than you to maintain that score. I’m telling you, skip Pewter. Viridian City, man. Peace mah nigga. And June.” He nodded and gave her a wave, turning away without waiting for her response.  
She huffed and started to turn away before realizing Ish hadn’t even waited to see what she’d do, which made her even angrier and she puffed her face.  
Five years and she’s still undefeated? Gary couldn’t believe this. Aurora’s really incredible. He let out a sigh and then inhaled.  
“You’ll beat her, Gary. You’re no beginner anymore. You’ve earned all seven of your Badges. You’ll earn the eighth.”  
Gary nodded, exhaling noisily. “I never knew there was even a Gym in Viridian... Nobody told me this.”  
“A Bug Gym if I remember right,” June told him.  
Gary shuddered. “Well, good thing I won’t need to go there. We end this here, at Pewter City!”  
“That’s the spirit, Gary!”  
He nodded. “Let’s check if the trade machine is free now.”  
“You’ve made up your mind about this? You’re sure?”  
“We’re sure, June,” Gary smiled.

*

“So, you’d like me to hold onto Lanturn in the meantime so it can swim and live more freely and healthier,” Prof. Oak understood.  
“Please, sir. It’s been driving me nuts having her with me battling on land, seeing her struggle,” June told him. “This has been killing me for a little while now. As I’ve grown as a Trainer for the past few days, I’ve just been trying to figure out a way to solve this issue, and I think that, since I don’t have my own Pokedex or professor, giving her to Gary for now and allowing her to live at your lab for a bit is the only real option, for her own sake.”  
“She’ll be in good hands. Right now, we’re giving her a lookover but I’ll be sure to update you two on her progress here.”  
June wiped at her eyes and snorted tearfully, more tears running hard down her face. “Thank you, oh great Prof. Oak!”  
Prof. Oak’s eyes widened. “Uh...”  
June covered her face and ran off in tears, letting the phone receiver drop.  
Gary took her seat and held the receiver to his ear. “Hey, sir.”  
Prof. Oak smiled. “How are you, son?”  
Gary nodded. “Eh.” He snickered.  
Prof. Oak nodded and started to speak again.  
“Sir!” Gary jumped and leaned in closer to the screen. “Barboach! Where-?!”  
Prof. Oak nodded and raised a hand, cutting Gary off. “I was going to bring her up. She’s recovering slowly. Gary, what happened to her??”  
“We don’t know. Me, June, Prof. Cozmo and his parents, and the Trick Master found her and a bunch of other dead fish Pokemon on River Beach.”  
“Prof. Cozmo? The Trick Master?” The professor’s eyes were wide. “His parents?”  
Gary nodded. “Wait, do you know them?”  
Prof. Oak hesitated on his words and sighed. “For one thing, no. I’ve never met them all. I’ve met Prof. Cozmo only one brief time, but the Trick Master is an eccentric celebrity who hasn’t been heard from in many years. And, Gary, you couldn’t have met the professor’s parents.”  
“No, I did,” Gary nodded. “I met them a few times now. I was staying where the Trick Master and Prof. Cozmo and his parents stay at somewhere here in Kanto. Not too far off from Lavender Town.”  
The old man was now squinting hard at Gary, his eyebrows narrowed. He shook his head. “I had no idea they were living out here... But, you just couldn’t have seen his parents, Gary.”  
“Sir, I totally did! In fact, their friends also came over and we all-” -had drinks?? Gary yelled in his head, holding his breath. Skip that! “-we all had a get-together because they’re all friends.”  
“But, son, his parents died.”  
“What?? There’s no way! I saw them!” Gary shouted.  
“His parents divorced when he was a young child. Prof. Cozmo stayed with his mother but saw his father as often as his work allowed. The mother died with some other man while he was driving drunk, and his father got sick after finding out. Most likely he died from failure to keep himself together after his ex-wife’s death. The divorce alone was Hell for him. He went to drinking, not eating, did little work, and became mentally unstable. He just fell apart and was found dead somewhere outside.”  
Gary couldn’t believe this. He just shook his head. “Then, who have I been meeting? He’s referred to them as his parents! Mom and dad! So did the friends of theirs!”  
“He was very young when his parents died. Perhaps he had godparents.”  
“Maybe...” Gary looked down. “I have to call him later.” He looked up at the professor. “I have a phone, by the way! The Trick Master gave it to me! So I can contact him and Prof. Cozmo if I run into...” He stopped talking.  
“You have a phone now?”  
“I’ve had one for a while. It turns out those two are trying to track down that monster thing. They asked for my help since I actually encountered it. But, I haven’t been much help so far...”  
“They want you to go after that thing?!” Prof. Oak looked angry now.  
“No! No! It’s more like, since I met it once, and more than once so far, just... We’re just keeping each other in the loop if we happen upon it or learn anything new. That’s all.”  
The professor was shaking his head now. “I don’t like this, Gary. Don’t you try too hard trying to learn about that thing and end up in a bad place. You see it, you run!”  
“Of course, sir! No one expects anything more from me!” Gary lied.  
“Good.” He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back to Gary. “Had I known you had a phone, I’d have called you myself before all this.”  
“Well, you can update me on Barboach now. And anything else. That’s cool.” Gary tried a smile.  
Prof. Oak nodded solemnly. “And other things. Tracey and I haven’t been having the easiest time with your Primeape and Kingdra.”  
“Wait, what? Why?”  
“They’ve been especially violent, even in comparison to others of their own species. I suspect they miss you. When Kingdra first got here, she was quite enraged. She used her Twister attack in my lab and destroyed some very sensitive equipment. Even out of the lab, in the pond, she would fight all of the Pokemon who came near her.”  
“Oh, no!” Gary shook his head, shocked.  
“Luckily, I’m experienced with Pokemon being separated from their Trainers, as well as violent Pokemon, but Tracey isn’t as used to it. He’s taken some time off at my personal insistence after what he withstood from Primeape, which is only making my work a lot more harder and honestly, nearly impossible.”  
“Sir!” Gary felt devastated at this news.  
“I could hire temporary help, but the experience I need isn’t easy to come by. You of course have a close bond with Primeape, and clearly with Kingdra, as well.”  
Gary nodded. “Yes! I love them! We get along great!”  
Prof. Oak nodded. “Well, this may be a case of separation anxiety.”  
“Really?” he gasped. “You mean, you think she's afraid or gets uncomfortable whenever she leaves my side?”  
“Pretty much, Gary.” Prof. Oak stared at him roughly, his hard eyes tearing through, making the boy’s heart beat sharply. “It may be that they desire to stay with you at all times.”  
Gary’s shoulders slumped. Of course, he realized. After trying to release Kingdra like that, and then just sending her off to the lab out of nowhere. “Prof. Oak, I'm so sorry for the trouble she's caused you. It’s just... owning so many Pokemon now... It’s just really hard to keep track of everyone and give them the attention they need. Should I take them back?”  
“Only if you can. Don’t worry. I’m used to this, as I’ve told you already. I’m sorry for loading so many new Pokemon onto you at once.”  
“This is my job, sir!” Gary told him loudly. “I’m here to capture like, a thousand Pokemon!” He smiled at the old man. “I can handle this.”  
“Raising one Pokemon is just as important as raising a thousand,” Prof. Oak replied.  
Gary just stared at him, taking in his words, a little bit lost on them but believing he understood some of it. He also felt there was more to it.  
“We all believe in you, Gary.”  
“I’ll call you once I’ve got my final Badge.” He beamed happily.  
“Relicanth,” Prof. Oak started. “A body, mind, and spirit unchanging, for the sake of survival. Gary.”  
This made Gary smile even bigger, though he cringed on the inside. “Alright, sir. We’ll be speaking soon.”  
“Good luck.”  
Gary hung up and watched the screen go black.

*

The enormous, stone structure looked exactly the same as the last time Gary had been there, almost one year ago. Him and June stopped in front of the large, stone door. PEWTER CITY GYM was engraved on it.  
Gary inhaled and knocked on the door, only dull knocks being heard. He kept going for several seconds before stopping. “Is she here?”  
“She was dealing with so much yesterday. Helping the police make sure people were okay and getting the help they needed. Even getting the Golem back home safely. Digging out those grooves that let the Golem into Pewter City in the first place. You can tell she really cares about this city and the people and Pokemon in and around it.”  
“You can tell she wears the pants in her household, too.”  
June laughed lightly. “Can’t blame her husband. When that’s your wife, ‘happy wife, happy life’ is survival.”  
“Happy what?” Gary’s eyes bulged as he stared at June, taken aback at this unfamiliar phrase.  
“Excuse me!” someone said loudly, startling both young Trainers.  
Gary and June jumped and turned to see, in gray sweatpants and a tucked in, stained, white tank top, standing in black sneakers, Aurora!  
Her hair was a bit of a blonde mess, strands in her face. She brushed some of it out of her dark brown eyes which narrowed at the two. “I’m busy! What are you two doing in front of my Gym? Are you challengers?”  
Whoa, Gary thought, all the energy and confidence he had built up for this battle deflating sharply. “Yes?” he squeaked and then swallowed.  
Aurora’s eyes went to his.  
Gary then cleared his throat and glared hard back at her. “Aurora!” he spoke much stronger. “I, Gary, have returned! As promised!”  
Aurora’s face softened into confusion. “Gary? Gary who?”  
His mouth dropped open in shock. “WHAAAAT?!?!?!” He nearly collapsed in shock before her! “Gary, from Pallet Town!! I challenged you almost a year ago! You defeated me three times and told me to find another Gym to battle! I promised you I'd return and now I'm back!”  
Aurora wiped her forehead and sighed. “Listen, um, Gary. It's been nearly five years since I've lost a match. What you just described is pretty much how most of my battles are like. I'm afraid they just aren't very memorable anymore. I'm thinking the only thing left for me to do is to try to become the Pokemon Champion here in Kanto.”  
Gary gaped at Aurora for a bit, but then let out his breath through his nostrils, his lips pressing against each other, his eyebrows narrowing with determination. With a shake of his head and a firm growl bringing his confidence back, his fists clenched hard. She doesn't even remember me, he thought bitterly. All this time, I've never once forgotten her, but she can't pick me out of a lineup. “YOUR KABUTOPS NEARLY KILLED MY PRIMEAPE! I BEAT YOUR GRAVELER WITH MY MANKEY, AND HE LOST TO YOUR KABUTOPS RIGHT AFTER EVOLVING INTO PRIMEAPE!”  
Aurora tightened her eyes on him.  
“Then, I came back and you beat me with only Graveler! You beat my Primeape, and Charmander! Then, I came back once more and you beat my Hoothoot, but Primeape beat Graveler! Then Kabutops came out and took out my Primeape again!! I promised my return and here I am!! I demand a battle! And this time, I'm leaving with your Badge!!”  
Aurora stared at Gary silently. Her face softened and she smiled. In the next instant, she burst out laughing. She reached out an arm and held the front of her Gym, taking a couple of steps to lean her forehead against it.  
Gary stared at her in disbelief.  
“Hey! What's so funny?” June demanded.  
Aurora kept chuckling hard, waving her hand in the air. She looked into her opponent’s face. “I remember you now! When you told me what happened in our battle, for some reason, I remembered again!”  
Tears built up in Gary’s eyes, ready to slide out, enraged from the disrespect he was being shown by the Gym Leader. There was also sadness from embarrassment mixed in there as well.  
“And?? What’s so funny about that?” June asked impatiently, crossing her arms. Her voice was rising.  
“He actually came back!” Aurora shrugged, giggling uncontrollably. She turned to June. “And you even brought along a little girlfriend to support you! This is amazing! I was having such a bad day between yesterday and now. The damage to the museum really brought me down. Boy, did I need this!”  
“SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Gary stomped the ground, which seemed to cause Aurora to burst out hysterically.  
“Hey, what kind of Gym Leader are you, anyway?” June screamed. “You sure are rude! As a Gym Leader, you should be much more courteous to your challengers! You're a disrespect to the Gym Leader profession! As a previous Gym Leader, I am appalled, ma’am! And to be quite honest, you make me sick. Someone like you can't possibly be all that strong of a Trainer. I think you just got lucky against a few new Trainers. You won't win this time.” June took a deep breath. “You're pitiful!”  
Aurora's laughter ended abruptly.  
It ended so fast, in fact, that Gary gasped at the sudden silence and the stone cold glare on Aurora's face.  
She straightened up, towering over June.  
June's face filled with fright immediately, looking like she had regretted letting her emotions come out and purposely antagonize Aurora.  
“Previous Gym Leader?” Aurora asked snarkily.  
June didn't reply. Her mouth opened, but it didn’t move, and nothing came out.  
“And may I ask exactly why you are no longer a Gym Leader, young lady?” Aurora continued, a sarcastically expectant look on her face.  
Gary swallowed hard, actually gulping out loud just trying to keep his heart down.  
Aurora had become absolutely terrifying.  
June still didn't speak, trembling now.  
“I asked you a question,” Aurora sneered, stepping forward.  
Gary could no longer swallow. He was ready to ball up on the ground and beg for mercy, and he wasn’t even the one being spoken to!  
“I-I-I-I-I quit,” June stammered.  
“Why??” Aurora snarled.  
“I-I-I,” June stuttered, “was no good.” Her last three words came out in a squeak of fear.  
“Oh, is that so?” Aurora said, bending her knees so her face was right in front of June's. “So, a puny little girl who couldn't even handle being a Gym Leader thinks she can rate me, huh? Does this mean you wish to battle me? Maybe prove just how weak and poor of a Trainer I am? How 'pitiful' I am? WELL???”  
“No, ma'am,” June said, tears running down her cheeks.  
“Then next time, how about you speak more respectfully to those who can do their job properly and learn from them instead of talking from a place you could end up getting kicked.”  
June’s bottom jaw dropped.  
Gary’s mouth remained shut, but his eyes were as open as they possibly could be at Aurora’s last words.  
Tears continued flowing down June’s eyes.  
Aurora turned to Gary. “Little boy, if you want to battle, follow me!” She walked to her stone Gym door and pulled out a set of keys. Slipping them into the hole, she opened it with ease and disappeared into the darkness of her Gym.  
Gary stood frozen in place.  
June sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to clear her constantly oncoming tears from her face. She finally gave up and just covered her face as she cried silently.  
It was June crying that gave Gary the strength and the courage to feel that he could move at all. He took a shaky breath and turned towards the opening to the Gym. Aurora will not get away with that, he promised. He slowly let out his breath as he stepped into the building. As he entered, he heard a loud clap and a couple of lights flashed on. Gary blinked against the sudden, dim lights.  
Bleachers lined the two sides of a rectangular battlefield in the middle of the Gym. The battlefield was filled with broken, crushed, and sharp, jagged boulders.  
A tall man stood outside of the battlefield wearing dark jeans, a white T-shirt tucked in, and black sneakers.  
Aurora stood on one side of the battlefield, glaring at Gary, her arms crossed over her chest.  
The inside of the Gym was a little bit hotter than it was outside.  
Gary turned back to stare outside at June.  
June was looking inside the Gym, her eyes finally landing on Aurora. She gazed at her and then turned to Gary.  
No one spoke a word.  
June inhaled deeply and exhaled as she stepped inside, a determined look on her tear-covered face. She wrapped her arms around Gary, pulling him into a hug. Her lips got close to his left ear and she whispered, “This is your final Badge.” She pulled away from him and walked towards the bleachers to the right and took a seat.  
Aurora was still looking at her opponent.  
Balling his fists, he stepped onto his side of the battlefield. My eye’s stopped twitching, he realized, rubbing against it anyway.  
“Well then, little boy. It's been a long time. What will you do after you lose again?”  
“I'm not coming back to this Gym to battle for your Badge,” he told her, his eyes locked on hers. “Because I won't be losing this time!”  
“And when you do?” Aurora asked. “Because trust me, you will.”  
Gary grabbed a Poke Ball and pressed the button to make it larger. “The Boulder Badge is mine this time, Aurora!”  
Aurora grabbed her own Poke Ball. “State your name and place for the record.”  
“Gary, from Pallet Town! Recognize it!”  
Aurora’s eyes seemed to actually flash at him as her eyebrows narrowed, flustered by his words.  
“The battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Pewter City’s Gym Leader, Aurora, will now begin,” the man in jeans said. “This will be a two-on-two battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. The Trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!”  
“LET’S GO! DO IT!!” Gary threw a Poke Ball hard as if aiming for Aurora herself.  
It bounced on the ground once before popping open loudly.  
“Clamperl!” The new Pokemon appeared, his shell open, revealing what was inside.  
“Graveler,” was all Aurora said as her Poke Ball rolled out of her hand and hit the ground before releasing her Pokemon.  
“Gravelerrrrr,” Graveler growled.  
Gary’s teeth clenched. 

Graveler bounced off Primeape’s back and spread its arms and legs, slamming down hard on Primeape with a powerful Rock Throw.

*

Graveler leaped in the air again and landed on top of Charmander. It then rolled off of him, leaving him as practically a pancake.

First thing’s first, Gary thought bitterly, recalling his second match with Graveler. He inhaled hard. “Clamperl!” he choked out, breathing in too hard, too fast.  
“Rock Throw!” Aurora jumped in.  
Graveler leaped into the air and descended upon Clamperl.  
“Barrier!”  
A blue barrier surrounded Clamperl and Graveler slammed into it.  
Both Pokemon shouted out in surprise as they flew backwards, away from each other.  
“Use Rollout!” Aurora went.  
Graveler curled up into a ball and rolled at Clamperl with sharp speed.  
Rollout collided with the Barrier.  
Clamperl wailed out as he was tossed back as if he had taken the hit directly!  
“No!” Gary groaned through gritted teeth.  
Graveler rolled away from Clamperl and then remained in place, still spinning. It then flew forward again!  
“Now Iron Defense!”  
Clamperl shook on the spot, looking weary somehow with his seemingly constantly closed eyes and little detailed face. As Graveler got closer, Clamperl’s shell slammed shut and his body was outlined in light blue. A white shine went up his body and his shell turned to solid iron!  
Graveler met with the Barrier first. It was forced back again, but this time, Clamperl only slid back against the floor, not lifting from it.  
An audible growl came from Aurora. “You won’t be able to stall your way out of this one, little boy! Destroy it! MOVE!”  
Graveler was now faster than ever, headed for Clamperl.  
“I-” Gary tried.  
“Clam!” Clamperl was hit, toppling over. “Pearl...” Clamperl straightened up and shook his head. “Clamperl!” he said strongly to Graveler.  
“Iron Defense!” Gary tried again.  
But Graveler was too fast, striking yet again!  
This time, Clamperl soared through the air, wailing out. Iron Defense was used and he landed hard in his shell.  
Graveler was on the move, moving at a blinding speed.  
“Pearl Pearl Pearl Pearl Pearl Pearl Peeeearl!” Clamperl tumbled as he was hit again.  
Graveler rolled back to its spot and unraveled, standing up.  
“This is enough already! CRUSH THAT THING!” Aurora barked.  
Graveler stomped forward a few feet and then leaped high, dropping down onto Clamperl.  
His Defenses are maxed out now. It’s time to strike back! “Here we go! Open up!” Gary said, focus on his face as he stared at Graveler.  
Clamperl’s shell opened wide.  
Aurora’s eyes widened.  
June stood up.  
“CLAMP!” Gary burst out.  
Graveler landed.  
Clamperl’s shell closed.  
The only sound in the building now was Graveler’s pained grunts.  
Aurora’s jaw was agape.  
“AHAHA!” June let out, shocked.  
Even the referee was blinking repeatedly.  
Gary had his teeth together in the biggest smile of his life. “WE CAUGHT IT!! YYYEEEESS!!! NOW BLAST IT!! WATER GUN!!!”  
Clamperl put Graveler through some pain as he held onto it and further sprayed it with the Water move.  
Graveler couldn’t escape from the Clamp that was adding extra damage!  
It’s working! Gary kept to himself. We’ve got it trapped with Clamp, and we can freely attack for a little bit!  
Aurora stomped a foot, the sound echoing. This seemed to grab the attention of everyone in the Gym, including the Pokemon.  
Clamperl stopped spraying Graveler.  
Graveler stopped screaming from the Water Gun attack.  
A growl came from the Gym Leader, the volume of it rising quickly into a furious scream.  
What’s going on with her?? Gary began to panic on the inside, his eyes wide.  
“How dare you think you can come into my Gym with such a pathetic strategy and believe you can win! Graveler, fire back with Rock Blast right now!!”  
Graveler looked to Clamperl with a grin. “Graveler!” Graveler's head glowed silver and, from its forehead, multiple silver shots hit Clamperl’s exposed body inside the shell.  
“Peeearl!” Clamperl ejected Graveler in reaction to the Rock Blast, basically spitting it out.  
“Now Earthquake!”  
Aurora’s quick response caught Gary off guard. Did she expect that to happen? he wondered. I can’t let her keep control of this battle. “Whirlpool, go!”  
Graveler jumped into the air and headed back down to rock the Gym.  
Clamperl’s shell repeatedly opened and closed rapidly and a huge whirlpool of water formed entirely out of thin air!  
The Whirlpool moved forward and stopped right under Graveler, catching it!  
Graveler shouted out as it was taken in and helplessly swirled around inside of it.  
Can we...? Gary wondered, watching Graveler. Can we really risk this??  
“GRAVELEEEERRR!!” Aurora looked ready to jump in that Whirlpool just to kick her own Pokemon’s ass!  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHH DO IIIIIIIT!!” Gary decided out loud. “SHELL SMAAASH!!!”  
Clamperl left his shell behind, standing in his light blue body with extensions holding a pink head in the center with white patches on the cheeks. He looked so naked and vulnerable. The Pokemon glowed white. This energy then cracked and broke off of the Pokemon, causing him to glow red.  
“GRAVELEEEEERRRR!!!” Aurora threatened.  
Graveler suddenly peeked over the top of the Whirlpool angrily.  
“CLAMPERL!” Gary called. “WE NEED SOMETHING STRONG, HERE! THIS IS OUR ONLY SHOT! CLAMP ATTACK!!”  
“GRAVELER, GET OUT OF THERE AND SQUASH IT DEAD!!” Aurora commanded.  
Gary lowered his eyes to the Gym Leader, stunned by her words. Is she insane?? What kind of order is that??  
Graveler grunted and seemed to struggle, but somehow, the Rock type actually seemed to be holding onto the top of the Whirlpool as it spun around in it!  
Clamperl’s closed eyes narrowed, and he leaped for Graveler!  
Graveler climbed over the top of the Whirlpool and leaped down for Clamperl as the Whirlpool dissipated!  
One Pokemon was rising for the other while the other was descending on the first.  
Clamperl! Gary tightened his fists as he watched.  
“Pearrrrrrrl!!”  
“Graaavelerrrr!!”  
Clamperl then fired a huge stream of water from his mouth. The water curved upward and ascended, and Clamperl landed on the water, the wave carrying him up to Graveler! “Pearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrll!!”  
“Clamperl learned a new move!!” June shouted, still standing.  
Both Pokemon met with each other.  
Clamperl screamed as he was downed.  
Graveler screamed as it was knocked back.  
Both Pokemon slammed to the rocky floor of the Gym.  
Neither one moved.  
The referee ran over to Graveler and stared. Then, he moved over to Clamperl. “Clamperl and Gr-!”  
“Graveler!” Graveler leaped up out of nowhere as if completely healthy and landed hard, smiling, the ground quaking lightly. It had a smile on its face as it stared down at Clamperl.  
A light sigh came out by Aurora, so light it wasn’t entirely clear it had come from her at all. The Gym Leader had her own pleased smile, staring at her Pokemon.  
“Oh! Excuse me! Clamperl is unable to battle! Graveler is the winner!” the referee corrected himself.  
“Clamperl,” Gary said shakily.  
“Little boy, you’ve made the same mistake four times,” Aurora said nastily. “Entering my Gym. A year later, and nothing has changed. You haven't grown. You haven't learned anything. If you care about your Pokemon at all, go elsewhere. I don't care where.”  
“Aurora.” Gary grabbed a Poke Ball and held it out. His eyes were on the Gym Leader. “You have no idea how wrong you are. Clamperl, you did amazing. Rest up for now. We’re getting this Badge, finally.”  
Clamperl glowed red as he was returned.  
Gary never took his eyes off of Aurora.  
Aurora returned the favor.  
“Your reign of wins ends with me.” As his right eye started to twitch yet again, he nodded, sure of himself. He closed both eyes but held his right eye shut extra tight to try to stop it before opening it again. I can’t lose to someone like her. She has to be stopped. Now. Gary then grabbed a Poke Ball and held it high in the air. “THIS ENDS NOW!!” Gary threw the Poke Ball and sent out his final Pokemon as his eye twitched some more.  
“Hitmon! Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan threw out several punches through the air at a wild speed. He then bounced on his feet, ready to go.  
“Earthquake!” Aurora decided.  
“Bullet Punch!” Gary responded.  
Before Graveler could move, Hitmonchan forced it to the floor by appearing right in front of it with a powerful, super effective punch.  
Graveler was taken off its feet and slammed through a large boulder on the field. It was hidden by debris for a minute.  
“Graveler is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!” the referee declared.  
“YEAH!” Gary cheered, but on the inside he became like jello, his right eye continuing to quiver like the substance. This wasn’t the only win he wanted.  
The big one was next. The main event. The undefeated.  
Aurora recalled Graveler, glaring at the young boy who continued smiling back. She grabbed her final Poke Ball. “You know what's next.”  
Gary’s smile faded and his face hardened. “What I've been waiting for all year long.”  
“One year later, your long awaited defeat is here.” She threw her Poke Ball at the ground, and it sent out her final Pokemon.  
“Kabuuuuuuuutops!” The deadly Pokemon swiped each scythe through the air.  
“Hitmon?” Hitmonchan’s eyes widened and he straightened up, staring in surprise at Kabutops. He then spun each arm separately for a few seconds, spun them for a bit longer together, and finally raised his fists, narrowing his eyes. “Moooon.” He punched multiple times in front of himself.  
“That’s the spirit, Hitmonchan! Don’t back in! Let’s GO!”  
Hitmonchan moved in, sending out a variety of punches. The blows were hard. His attacks were precise. The punches were calculated. The technique was perfect. The speed was unmatched, faster than anyone there could count, a blur of moves and swerves, hooks and jabs. He was so fast, it kind of looked as if Hitmonchan was standing still at some points, perhaps merely flinching a bit, and at other times he was more clearly maneuvering about.  
All the while, Kabutops was actually blocking a lot of the punches with its scythes! Moving as if it were a long practiced dance between the two finally being displayed onstage, Kabutops moved with Hitmonchan. It was a lot slower and couldn’t possibly counter every hit, but the load of punches that did land either merely made it flinch some or didn’t seem to bother it at all!  
But we’re landing hits, Gary noted. Kabutops may be acting like it’s not hurting, but it’s losing Hit Points. It has to be! We just have to keep going! “Don’t give in, Hitmonchan! You’re doing it!!”  
Aurora hadn't spoken nor moved. She had simply allowed the two to continue their scary motions and attacks.  
Gary, seeing this, grunted in confusion and bared his teeth. Is she just gonna stand there? She must know if we keep this up, we win! She wouldn’t give in that easily. She isn’t stupid. Something’s going on! Gary’s eyes widened. What is she up to, then??  
Aurora stared at the Pokemon patiently.  
“Hitmon...” Hitmonchan said. He stopped attacking!! Hitmonchan took a step back, still facing his opponent, but he was breathing hard. He shook his head and bobbed his body, swaying side to side, but he was no longer throwing blows.  
“HITMONCHAN! Why did you-?!”  
“Tops!” Kabutops was terrifyingly quick, swinging its scythes at Hitmonchan.  
“Chaaaaaaan!!” Hitmonchan stumbled backwards and then leaned forward, his gloved hands against his middle. Pain was on his face.  
Blood had stained the floor.  
“WHAT HAPPENED??!!” Gary panicked.  
“Put it down,” Aurora said smoothly but harshly.  
Kabutops swung with its scythe, but backwards, hitting Hitmonchan in the face with the outside of it, rather than the more deadly inner piece.  
Hitmonchan toppled over. “Chaaannnn...!” he grunted in his new position, suddenly underneath Kabutops!  
Kabutops had moved before Hitmonchan had even landed. Its scythe was now at Hitmonchan’s throat.  
“Finish it,” Aurora said in a voice of ice.  
“Chaaaaaaaaan!!” Hitmonchan was trying not to even breathe, or swallow, or do anything that could move his throat.  
Kabutops had jabbed forward, pushing into Hitmonchan’s throat, but not breaking the skin.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!” Gary bellowed, enraged. He ran onto the battlefield, stopping right by the two combatants. He noticed that a lot of the Gym’s floor was getting stained in blood, but he couldn’t spot where it was coming from! “GET OFF OF HIM!!!” he let out at Kabutops and then looked to Aurora. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT!! YOU’LL KILL HIM!!! STOP IT!!!”  
“What’s that?” Aurora smirked and raised her eyebrows, an amused look on her face. “I can’t? Is that what you think? That I can’t kill your Pokemon right here and now?”  
“YOU CAN’T!!” Gary was now horrified at her. He couldn’t understand why she was smiling, and he didn’t get what she was trying to say with her last sentences. Is she trying to intimidate me?? Is this a freaking game to her?? What kind of Gym Leader is this??  
“Killing a Pokemon in battle is entirely legal,” Aurora said without a hint of care.  
Gary took a long, sharp gasp.  
“Pokemon die. It can be an accident, or it could be even intentional. It teaches the Trainer how real life is.”  
“How real life is??!” Gary was disgusted at this point. She’s out of her mind! I’m reporting her to the authorities! She can't be serious!!  
“Should a Charizard end up in the ocean, if it’s not strong enough and the flame on its tail goes out, it dies. Should it battle a wild Water type Pokemon, or even a criminal Pokemon Trainer, do you think they will hesitate, in the name of survival or crime, to spare that Charizard’s life? To do whatever it takes?”  
Gary opened his mouth to speak, but he froze up.  
“The real world isn’t fun Pokemon battles that last until the other faints. It’s life or death,” Aurora went on strictly. “It’s my job to make sure you know what the fuck you’re getting yourself into and how to survive those less considerate than you might be. Ask your little girlfriend if I’m lying. I’m allowed to kill your Hitmonchan right this second! And let me tell you, little boy, don’t think your Hitmonchan would be the first I’ve killed in battle.”  
Gary couldn’t believe what his ears were letting him hear.  
“I’ve ended lives over far better battles than this horrible one.”  
“Okay!” Gary raised his hands. “Okay. I get it.” He lowered his head and hands and closed his eyes as they started to water up. A moment later, his hand extended outward, a Poke Ball held in it.  
“Hit... Mon...” Hitmonchan choked out.  
Gary lowered his Poke Ball that now had his Hitmonchan inside of it.  
Aurora walked around the blood on the floor, over to the only remaining Pokemon and stopped behind it.  
Gary opened his eyes and looked up to Aurora with tears.  
Her eyes and Kabutops’ remained on Gary, matching in intensity. “I am the strongest Gym Leader in the entire Kanto region, little boy. I'll prove I am the strongest Trainer on the planet. I won't lose to you.” She sneered. “NOBODY will defeat me!”  
Kabutops was silent.  
“Don’t come back again. You’ve been warned.”  
Gary nodded shakily and ran.  
Ran like he never ran before.  
Ran to the Pokemon Center.  
Not just for his Pokemon.  
But also, for himself.

*

“I think she was testing you. I think she knew.”  
Gary didn’t look away from his Hitmonchan.  
“She’s a Gym Leader. It’s not just her job to know about her own Pokemon, but it only helps to understand all Pokemon, too. I think she understood that you didn’t know a lot about your Hitmonchan.”  
Hitmonchan was breathing hard, but he kept bouncing on his feet. He threw one punch, which Charizard caught with a raised claw and shoved away lightly, and his shoulders slumped tiredly. Both of his gloved hands, wrapped entirely in white gauze, hovered over the ground at his sides. Blood was visible, soaking the wrappings.  
“She knew I didn’t know what I was doing,” Gary admitted. “When they were both fighting, she knew right then that I was a damn idiot.”  
“Gary, she’s just a-”  
“She’s a damn good Trainer! Don’t waste your time trying to put her down. She knew I sent out Hitmonchan and let him fight like that because I didn’t understand. She knew I didn’t know they tire out after only a few minutes, and was just waiting for it to kick in. Then she utterly embarrassed me.” His eyes began to tear up.  
Hitmonchan looked back to Gary and frowned, grunting. He looked back to Charizard. “Chan!” He threw a punch and Charizard shoved it back, grunting.  
Gary rolled his eyes, sneering. Get over it, will ya? he thought. He sucked his teeth. “And this one can’t appreciate what I did for him, which isn’t helping either of us!”  
June’s Raichu had his ears down as he sat on the ground wearing his sunglasses though it was nighttime. “Rai...” he said sadly, listening to the negative energy.  
June smiled at her newest Pokemon and got on her knees beside him. She rubbed his head.  
Raichu was not only visibly delighted, but vocal about it, crying out happily and wiggling about.  
June kept her smile as she looked at Hitmonchan. “I’m sure he understands why you had to forfeit.”  
“He understands, alright. He’s just being a sour-” Gary stopped himself and shook his head. “I’ll get her next time, though. I just haven’t had time to train with all the dumb crap happening around me. Team Solace, the stupid Golem, it’s always something! I shoulda taken more time to train before facing her. It’s my fault. But we won’t make that mistake again. Hey, June, let’s battle with Electivire.”  
June looked up to him. She blinked. Blinked twice. “Alright. Then we have to go back to the Pokemon Center where I left him and the others. You don’t want to just use Charizard?”  
Charizard and Hitmonchan were staring at the two Trainers.  
Gary stared at his Fire type. He didn’t say anything.  
Charizard stared back.  
“I just thought maybe because of their friendship, their drive, they’d battle better. I feel like Hitmonchan isn’t quite himself without Electivire. Mmmmm okay, new plan. Let’s make this something more of our Pokemon can enjoy. A tournament of sorts. We’ll narrow it down to one victor, and whoever makes it the furthest on my team, I’ll try and come up with a strat to defeat Aurora once and for all.”  
June stood up and walked to Gary. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
Together, Raichu, Charizard, and Hitmonchan with them, they headed back to the Pokemon Center.

*

Gary walked ahead of June, but he was taking his time.  
June had a worried look on her face. She’d voiced all of her concerns during their training last night and repeated them until Gary demanded she shut up already.  
Now, the next day, Gary was still going over who he should use against Aurora, uncertain no matter which of his six Pokemon he chose, and thinking on the others he could remember back at the Lab. Seeing the building, he inhaled and held his breath. I guess this is it. Charizard and Weepinbell. Charizard may have ended up losing to Electivire, but these two made it the furthest in our tourney last night. They’re powerful. Weepinbell’s got a giant type advantage against them both, and Charizard has got what it takes to make up for his weaknesses, can fly, and has good variety in moves both physical and special, and different types of moves. Yeah. Yeah...  
“What?”  
Gary exhaled upon June’s sharp whisper and looked up. He had to squint at what he saw, and a moment later, was sure he had to be having a nightmare.  
New words were etched on the door. It now read: PEWTER CITY GYM. CLOSED!  
PERMANENT!  
“Wait, what is this??” Gary pushed against the door, knocked, and kicked at it. “HEY!! OPEN UP!! AURORA, I’VE COME FOR MY REMATCH!!! OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR!!!”  
“Why would she...?” June spoke in a low voice.  
“You kids haven’t heard, huh?” someone said.  
June and Gary turned quickly to see a man behind them.  
He stood in a tan shirt and gray sweatpants, his feet in black slippers. His eyes were shut tight, his hair looking freshly cut. “She’s gone,” the guy told them. “Aurora left her duties as a Gym Leader, intending it to be permanent.”  
“But why would she do that??” Gary’s shoulders slumped.  
“She wants to be the world’s greatest Pokemon Master,” the man answered.  
“Huh? Pokemon Master?” Gary’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
“She already earned her minimum eight Badges. She’s collected every Badge in Kanto, actually.”  
Gary’s eyes stretched wide open until it hurt.  
“Took her years. She’d go on little breaks here and there and collect before returning. She had a battle just yesterday. Said she was ready to compete in the Pokemon League, now. Win that and compete in the Champion League to defeat the Elite Four and face A.J. for the Champion title. Felt after five years of constant wins, there was nothing left for her to do.”  
Gary fell back against the door of the Gym and slid down, unable to stand. He could have dropped dead right there. Nothing made sense. Everything was wrong. He wanted to cry. Scream. Punch his way through the stone door.  
“Sir, who are you? You seem to know a lot about her,” June questioned.  
“Oh, I’m Forrest. Her husband,” the man grinned broadly, his cheeks flushing.  
“You’re her husband!!” June screamed unnecessarily.  
Gary was pretty surprised himself, but the news he received about being unable to face the Gym Leader kept him from reacting as June had and instead, he kept quiet. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He blinked out tears of frustration realizing he would never be able to obtain Aurora’s Badge.  
Blinking again, he grabbed at the door and got himself up. He strengthened his face and made two fists. This is okay, he accepted. This may even be better.  
The next time I face Aurora will be at the Pokemon League, live, in front of everyone.  
I can get my revenge then and ruin her record.  
Live.  
In front of everyone.


	24. My Cabin

“I apologize again, Gary. As I recall, when I asked where you were planning on going way back when, you said that you intended on going to Pewter City,” Prof. Oak said with a hesitant smile and a shrug, his hands in the air. “After your experience with that group of Mankey, I figured maybe you weren't ready to go straight for a Badge in Viridian City. I thought you may want to take some time traveling through Viridian Forest. Maybe catch some more Pokemon and train before battling against a Gym Leader.”  
Gary lowered his head and shook it. “So instead I get sent to the Gym of the future Pokemon Master,” Gary bemoaned.  
“And with your failure to arrive at Obsidian City, battling Ghosts,” Prof. Oak continued, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling before returning his stare to Gary. His face hardened sternly. “I told you to keep Hoothoot with you, Gary,” Prof. Oak scolded. “Your Hoothoot's Foresight could have exposed your Badge as a fake, and the entire battle you had as nothing more than an illusion. Anyway, good luck getting through Viridian Forest.”  
Gary groaned. “For the last time.”  
“While I have you here, Gary, I’d like to inform you of two things. One, your Lanturn is doing very well here in the pond with the others, so do tell Jen not to worry about her.”  
“That’s great, sir!” Gary smiled, not bothering to correct Prof. Oak. “I’ll definitely do that.”  
“She’s a very smart and responsible Trainer. As tough as this must have been, this was great for Lanturn’s health. She gets sad here and there, obviously missing, uh... June, but I told her she’d be here very soon, right?”  
Gary nodded. “We’re almost there, sir.”  
Prof. Oak nodded. “Hmm. Now, the next news is about your Absol. She hasn’t been causing any problems, but I think she may be better off right now in your care. Unless you had a reason for sending her back.”  
Gary shook his head. “No. Just trying to get around to using all of my Pokemon if possible. I know there’s still plenty I haven’t even seen.”  
Prof. Oak nodded. “I’ve gotten Kingdra and Primeape in a relatively acceptable state. I just think, considering the circumstance, keep in mind the others.”  
Gary knew exactly what he meant, and he nodded.  
A scream filled the Pokemon Center.  
Shouts and wails mixed with foot stomps followed.  
Gary turned around quickly.  
“Uh, is everything alright over there?” Prof. Oak asked.  
Gary turned back to him. “Well, that’s kind of part of why I-”  
A scream Gary immediately knew as Nurse Joy’s came out.  
“Oh, no! Nurse Joy!” Gary called, whipping back with concern. He then glared around the building, stopping on someone. “JUNE!”  
“This is YOUR mess, Gary!!” June screeched, a stunned look on her face.  
“Just watch out for Nurse Joy!” Gary shot back.  
Suddenly, from out of his Poke Ball, Hitmonchan appeared! “Chan!”  
June let her grin be shown big and proud.  
“GET OUTTA HERE! No one called for-!” Gary grunted as he was swung on, and he kicked out frantically in return, knocking down his Pokemon. He then let out a furious yell and jumped on top of Hitmonchan.  
June was still trying to pry her Magneton from Gary’s Nosepass’ nose.  
Raichu took off his sunglasses and waved at the three of them with both hands, begging and pleading.  
Nurse Joy and her Chansey ran over to try and assist however they could.  
Everyone else in the lobby was either filming and laughing, pointing and laughing, or leaving and laughing, while a couple of people were just fast asleep on chairs.

*

“What else is new?” Gary said grumpily, his eye trained on the ground. His other eye was swollen shut, completely black, and hurting behind an ice pack he held to it. “Honestly, at this point, everything is Team Solace, even when it isn’t. Who else could’ve guessed they were behind the Golem incident?”  
“Was just... something on the news while you were in the back with Nurse Joy,” June muttered. “Thought you may wanna know. I’m sorry. There was also a story about some missing kids throughout Kanto, and that pack of thieves Prof. Cozmo stopped in Pewter City. You wouldn’t believe it, but apparently that same Hypno was kidnapping the children and was later captured by those thieves and they were using his Teleport to get around and away. The kids were all found on a mountain near Cloud City. Not all of them were found alive, though...”  
Gary didn’t say anything, removing his ice pack for a bit before placing it back on.  
“There was also this silly story with a Trainer’s Barbaracle whose heads couldn’t get along and the Trainer was losing his mind trying to ge-”  
“June, I don’t care,” Gary interrupted bluntly. “I just want to-” He stopped talking, and walking, staring at a sight.  
Before June and him were several large flowers, fully bloomed and displayed underneath a few Butterfree!  
The Butterfree were flapping their wings violently, bouncing about in the air, crying out sharply.  
“Are they fighting each other?” Gary asked.  
“It seems so, but, I don’t think so?” June contradicted herself, confused.  
“Yeah, it looks like they’re attacking the flowers?”  
“Not quite. Gary, use the Pokedex.”  
“Right.” Gary pulled out his device.  
Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon. Caterpie’s final stage. And Cutiefly. The Bee Fly Pokemon. Nectar and pollen are favorite foods of these Pokemon, so battles between them are not an uncommon sight in flower fields.  
“Whoa, I can barely even see the Cutiefly!” Gary squinted. “But now that it mentioned them...”  
“Yeah! They’re right there!” June nodded. “Fighting the Butterfree!”  
Lowering his ice pack for a moment, Gary rubbed his tingling arms, disgusted at the Bug war. “Well, let’s not disturb them.” He walked off in a different direction, away from the several Bug types, and gave a shudder.  
“At least we still have a few weeks before the League. Just one more Badge, Gary.”  
“More than enough time for one single Badge.” Gary returned his ice pack to his eye. “And it’s a Bug Gym, at that. The easiest type of them all.”  
“Gary, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. This girl must be a Gym Leader for a reason.”  
“You saying you don’t know her?”  
“I don’t.”  
“Thought you guys would’ve- Hey.” Gary came to a stop in front of a building in a clearing.  
The old cabin looked ready to collapse. Huge holes were all over it.  
Gary’s only eye widened as he recognized the place. The place I was chased to by the Beedrill, Gary remembered. The Beedrill... He looked around him, trying to spot any of the ferocious, horrifying Pokemon.  
“Gary?” June said. “You okay?”  
Gary kept turning, looking into the afternoon sky, peering through the trees.  
“Gary, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”  
He ignored June, walking closer to the cabin, but only because he had to pass it to get through the forest.  
“Gary, are you afraid of the Beedrill?”  
Gary jumped at the unrecognized voice to see an unfamiliar face!  
This man stood at the side of the cabin, Gary having not seen him there previously. He was about Gary’s height and oddly enough was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, all underneath a black suit jacket, but without a tie. His feet were in gray sandals. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned.  
“What?” Gary uttered, still startled by the sudden man.  
He rubbed at his chin and cheeks and shook his head tiredly. “There’s no Beedrill to worry about, so long as you don’t lure them here. They usually mind their own business so long as you don’t mind them.”  
Yeah I dunno about that... Gary thought to himself. “How do you know my name?”  
“June told me.” He nodded at the girl.  
“How do you know my name?” June cried.  
“Gary told me.” He nodded to Gary.  
“Hey, enough games! What’s going on here?” Gary demanded.  
“I saw you both when you ran into the Butterfree,” he replied impatiently. “Look, I’m really glad you’re here. I need your help, you two.”  
Gary tried to speak up but the man kept talking.  
“I’ve got a love issue going on in my house and I’m hoping you experienced Trainers could lend me a hand.”  
Gary’s mouth opened again but he was cut off some more.  
“I have a Cherrim that is in love with this stupid Sunflora that popped up around here. The two are totally incompatible, the hypocrite. At night she goes to sleep and hides behind her petals, but she has the nerve to judge Cherrim when he hides away in his leaves. Yet my Cherrim still loves her. How can they be compatible? How can he love such a stuck up... pothead?!”  
“Love is a funny, strange thing, sir.” June smiled and looked over at Gary.  
Gary just shrugged at June. “Anyway, what can we do to help?” he asked the man.  
“Catch the damn thing!” the man yelled. “Take her away so Cherrim can get over her already!”  
“That’s not very fair. Why should we intrude on their love? You should be happy for him!” June cocked her head.  
The man shook his head. “No. You don’t understand! They aren’t good for each other! Someone, or, something, who puts another down for something they themselves do is an abusive relationship! It’s only going to get worse. I know he’ll be mad about this but he’ll get over it and realize I was only trying to help.”  
“I dunno, this sounds like something that’s none of my business, and I don’t really have time for this. I have a Badge to collect. Sorry, dude.” Gary shrugged and turned from the guy.  
“I need, your HELP!!” the man raged out of nowhere, his voice so powerful it made June scream and Gary stumble. He looked furious and threatening now, showing his teeth, his chest heaving inside of the suit. “It’ll take TWO FUCKING SECONDS!!”  
You have your Pokemon, Gary told himself. You may not be able to fight this guy, but your Pokemon can surely intimidate him. Geez, Hitmonchan. You always wanna pop up when there’s a girl I like around, but not in moments like these??  
The man raised his hands. He took a deep breath, his eyes upon Gary’s. “Listen.” He took a few seconds to speak. “I’m sorry, kids.” He looked to June and then back to Gary. “I can tell you have more important things going on considering your little eye injury there.”  
Gary looked away from the man before sharply returning his gaze.  
“I’m at the end of my rope here. If they could be together, I’d let it happen. I love my Cherrim, and I want him to be happy. That’s why I’m looking out for him. Please, it’s a free Pokemon! Don’t you kids like free shit anymore?!” He threw his hands up in exasperation and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Then, he let out an aggravated, loud groan and looked back down to the two kids as he ran his hands through his wavy, messy hair. He looked very stressed.  
A Sunflora, though? Gary considered. That evolved thing of Sunkern? Is that really worth my time?? I do need to catch ‘em all but... “Alright, we’ll take a look, but no promises, man. I’m not intruding on anything crazy. Depending on how things look here, we’re leaving without-”  
“Great, just check it out!” He advanced on Gary quickly.  
The young Trainer took a sudden step back but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to the other side of the cabin. “Trust me! Once you see it, you won’t believe it!”  
When Gary tried to pull back, the man’s grip tightened, scaring the boy.  
The man then stopped, releasing Gary, and he pointed with a huff. “There’s the cretin. SHOO! Go away! You’re not welcome!”  
“Sunflora...” There, beside the cabin, stood a Sunflora. She gazed at a window, a leafy appendage against it. “Sun...”  
“I know you hear me you rotten leaf. Get away!” the man continued.  
“Hey, take it easy, will you?” Gary looked around warily.  
“Yeah, yeah,” the man waved Gary off, not turning from Sunflora.  
“Is Cherrim inside?” June stepped up to the guy.  
He turned to her and nodded. “Yes. Hiding from her. I’ll show you.” He then spit at the ground by Sunflora before turning and walking around to the front door, opening it and leading the way in.  
Gary followed inside, holding open the door for June. “Huh?”  
June wasn’t behind him.  
He stepped back outside and nearly bumped into her. “What are you doing?” he snapped.  
“Nothing,” June shook her head and nudged her head at the door.  
Gary went inside. “Why is it so dark in here?”  
Inside of the cabin, just a little light shined in through the windows. It was still dark, though. And a mess. There were wooden shelves with pots and pans, cups and other dishes. A wooden bench was against the wall in the back, and a wooden chair sat away from it, this being painted white. One wooden, white table sat in the middle of the room. It was large and held a couple of measuring cups and other strange tools and equipment. Beside it sat what was possibly a white minibar, or maybe a safe. Paper littered much of the floor, covered in writing, and there were also heavy amounts of thick dust everywhere. There also stood a strange object in the shadows in the corner of the cabin.  
“Excuse my work. Just take a look at my Cherrim,” the man pointed at the thing in the corner.  
Cherrim. The Blossom Pokemon. The evolved form of Cherubi. Depending on the sunlight, they change forms and become more powerful and energetic in the Sunshine Form. When in its Overcast Form, however, they are quiet and don’t move much, so they try to make up for lost time when finally in the Sunshine Form.  
“Cherrim.” The little being walked over to the group, slowing down as he reached the papers on the floor. He tried to hop around them somewhat, but was still walking on top of some. “Cherrim.”  
“You okay, my friend?” the man questioned the Pokemon.  
“Cherrim.” The Pokemon was hard to see in the dark, with very dark leaves covering a barely lighter shaded body underneath. A sprout came from the top of his head.  
The man knelt by his Pokemon and pat the sprout. “Just take it easy.” He looked to Gary. “You see how depressed he is? He loves her out there, but she makes him feel like this! Reclusive!”  
“Maybe she’s just teasing him? Like when a boy teases a girl he likes?” June suggested thoughtfully, her hand on her chin, her hips shifted to one side.  
“That’s stupid. Boys don’t really do that, do they?” Gary looked at June. “I mean, really, why would anyone do something that stupid as a sign of liking someone?”  
June rolled her eyes and muttered something Gary didn’t catch. “Anyway, can I see them together? So I can listen to their interactions?”  
“Listen?” the man squinted in confusion.  
“Yes. I can hear the language of Pokemon and understand them like I can hear you or Gary. It’s a gift of mine.”  
His eyebrows raised with his widening eyes.  
Gary’s own eyebrows raised at June’s statement and, therefore confidence. “Yeah, it’s-” Gary tried to vouch for her.  
“You don’t say!” The guy went a couple of feet closer to June. “Now that’s something.”  
“Uh... yeah! And they can hear me just as well,” June added.  
The man nodded. “Well, isn’t that... wonderful.”  
June’s eyes widened a bit and she smiled. “It is, isn’t it! So, I can give you that help you need!”  
The man shook his head. “No. You’re of no help.”  
“Huh? But, why?” June asked.  
“It’s a waste of time. If you can truly do what you claim, you’ll only be telling me what I already know. I don’t need a retelling of the problem. I need a solution.”  
“But maybe I can just talk to Sunflora or Cherrim, or the both of them, and get them to either love each other right, or end it.”  
“And if that doesn’t work?”  
“Well, if it’s as abusive as you claim, then I’ll catch her myself!” June said boldly.  
The man nodded. “No!”  
June did a double take. “What?!”  
“Catch her immediately or you’re of no use to me! I don’t have time for this shit! I’m a busy man!” He motioned with his hands around the room.  
Tap! Tap!  
Everyone looked over to one of the windows.  
Sunflora was there, outside, peering in through the glass. She waved slowly.  
“Cheeeeerrrr!” Cherrim turned his back on Sunflora.  
“This is too difficult for me to read properly!” June complained. “Come on, sir!”  
“What are you hearing, June?” Gary asked.  
“Cherrim here said, ‘Oh, noooo! I’m not ready!’ Which doesn’t really tell me much.” June knelt down. “Cherrim, honey, please tell-”  
BAM! BAM!  
Everyone jumped with a gasp to the window again, Sunflora now banging on it! She was also yelling now.  
June stood up, her eyes wide, and her mouth then fell open.  
“June! What’s up?” Gary pursued.  
June kept silent as Sunflora kept on shouting.  
She finally stopped being vocal and just seemed to be glaring in.  
“She said to get away from her man,” June said, keeping her eyes on Sunflora. “She’s jealous of me, a female, talking to Cherrim.”  
“Jealous? But you’re not a Pokemon,” Gary said.  
“It’s not uncommon for there to be... Like... Cross... species... romance conflicts...? Between humans and Pokemon...” June seemed to be forcing out the most uncomfortable sentences of her life.  
“LISTEN!!” the guy barked in the room. He inhaled. “That thing is clearly insane! Get rid of it!!”  
“I think there’s more to this story, Mister,” June protested. “I want to speak to these Pokemon alone. Without anyone else. Alone, and then together, Sunflora with Cherrim.”  
“And I want you to capture the damn thing, but we can’t all have what we want, now can we?” the man replied. He then got closer to June and pushed her towards the door.  
“Hey!” June stumbled.  
The man then grabbed Gary’s shoulder and maneuvered him to the door of his cabin as well.  
“Hey, man!” Gary let out.  
“I have things to take care of, and if you’re not willing to assist me, you’re wasting my time,” the guy said impatiently. “Most kids would be eager to own a new Pokemon. I guess you both already have a Sunflora.”  
“Why are you making such a big deal about me seeing Sunflora? I’ll just go talk to her myself!” June walked away from him.  
“No! Stop!” The man let go of Gary and ran after June, reaching out.  
June then picked up her pace and ran for the door. “Aaaaah!” She tripped and hit the floor. “Whoa! What?” She sat up and looked around, but there was nothing. “Wait a minute.”  
The man got past June and ran outside himself.  
June stared at the door but looked back around the room.  
“June, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Gary walked to her and held out his only free hand, helping her to her feet.  
“I coulda sworn...” she muttered, still staring around the floor, but only Cherrim and the mess were there.  
“Did you drop something?”  
June sucked her teeth and shook her head before running out the cabin.  
Gary looked back to see that Cherrim remained inside, and then he followed after June, turning the corners to where Sunflora was still looking in the window.  
The man was near the little Pokemon, waving her off, but Sunflora was completely ignoring him. “Get! GET OUT!!” the man yelled, stomping at the ground.  
“Look! It’s Cherrim!” June pointed at the window.  
The man gasped, a horrified look on his face as he watched the window. “No!” He went to the window and shoved Sunflora aside, staring into his dark cabin.  
Cherrim was at the floor, a few feet away, looking up to the window.  
“Sunflora, what’s going on?” June called out to her. “Why are you so persistent to stay? You like that Cherrim, don’t you?”  
“Sunflora.” Sunflora turned to June and nodded as she got to her feet.  
“So what’s wrong? Is this guy preventing you two from being together?” She crossed her arms and looked to the man.  
He sneered at Sunflora.  
“Sunflora Floooora!” Sunflora waved to June. She continued crying out to her.  
June’s face softened and her eyes widened. Her crossed arms came undone.  
Sunflora then went quiet and turned back to the window.  
“June, what happened? What did she say?” Gary asked.  
“Sunflora... She’s...”  
“Yes?” the man questioned. “What? Hm? Believe me now?”  
June leered at him and then went to Gary. “It’s true. She does prefer him in his other form...”  
“What?” Gary was stunned by this news. He realized, what with how the man had been acting, that he had wanted him to be wrong, after all.  
“She prefers the Sunshine Form, but she wants to be the one that brings out that Form in him. In other words, she wants to be the sunshine to open him up. But she does still want to be around him, even in Overcast Form! I think...”  
“Exactly! You think! Sunflora didn’t say that, did she?” the man brought up.  
June shook her head, facing him sternly. “Not exactly, no. But she’s at the window. That says what she didn’t. They want to be together. Sunflora just prefers how the other Form looks, is all. That’s not a reason to keep them apart.”  
“It’s hypocrisy, I say! Sunflora fold up their petals when the sun sets.”  
“That’s not saying either of them dislike the other at night!” June exclaimed. “It’s like you’re the only barrier between these two!”  
This is really beyond my interests, Gary thought. I don’t care about this! That’s between them three! June and I need to go. Or definitely me, if nothing else. He sighed openly.  
No one paid him any mind.  
Rolling his open eye, Gary huffed out noisily. “So she prefers him without makeup but still thinks he’s beautiful with it. Big deal. Cherrim can’t control his Forms. This is so stupid! I’m really wasting my Badge time for this? I’m outta here!” He stomped away from them all.  
CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH!!!  
Gary turned immediately at the sound to see something had burst out from the window!  
Sunflora screamed and backed away, her leafy arms at the sides of her face.  
Something landed on the ground, landing in the sunlight. The being was made up of two purple petals enclosing a deep pink body. A green, leafy form sat atop the body, a purple stem coming from out of that. It was Cherrim, visible in the daylight! Suddenly, he was covered in a flash of glowing white light, his silhouette visible. He changed his shape within the brightness and the glow vanished, revealing something entirely different!  
Whoa! Gary thought quietly. What a change! It’s cute!  
“The... The Sunshine Form!” the man pointed at his Pokemon, shocked. “How?!”  
“Sunflora!” Sunflora extended her arms at her sides, seeming delighted with the change. She then backed up from the Cherrim and raised her arms in the air.  
Magically, pink petals arose from the ground around Sunflora out of nowhere, glittering in beautiful pink sparkles.  
Sunflora then pointed her arms at Cherrim.  
The petals flew swiftly at Cherrim.  
Cherrim cried out as he was hit and taken down.  
“Whoa! Yo! Was that an attack??” Gary said loudly.  
“Why is she attacking??” June added.  
Cherrim got up and was suddenly enveloped by pink, glittering petals which then fired at Sunflora!  
Petal Dance. This powerful move continues for a few turns, nonstop, but results in the user being Confused.  
Sunflora struck again using Petal Dance.  
Cherrim continued with his move a second time.  
Sunflora’s eyes suddenly flashed red and she stumbled about, Confused! She then swung a leafy arm wildly and struck herself in the body.  
Cherrim went for a third Petal Dance.  
After the move ended, Sunflora dropped, defeated!  
Cherrim’s eyes went red after this, but he shook his head and cleared his Confusion. “Cherrrrim!” He ran to the Sunflora.  
June, Gary, and the man also closed in on Sunflora.  
What just happened, here? Gary wondered.  
Cherrim stood next to the beaten Sunflora.  
Sunflora opened her eyes and sat up. She shook her head and frowned at Cherrim.  
Cherrim lowered his head and nodded. “Cherrim Cherrim.”  
“Sunflora Sun Sunflora!” Sunflora responded. She pushed herself up to her feet and then crossed her arms, turning her back on Cherrim.  
Cherrim remained with his head lowered.  
“Sunfloraaa!” Sunflora then turned and left! She simply left the area entirely, disappearing into the trees.  
“H-hey! Where’s that one going??” Gary turned to June. He eyed Cherrim and then went right back to June. “What’s going on here??”  
No one answered.  
June and the man continued staring where Sunflora had vanished.  
Cherrim still had his head down.  
Gary was staring at the two humans, waiting for an explanation.  
“Cherrim Cheeerrrrrim.” Cherrim dragged himself, his feet sliding in the dirt, back to the door of the cabin. Seeing he was unable to reach the door handle of the closed door, Cherrim dragged himself over to the back side of the cabin, vanishing from everyone’s vision.  
“So, it turns out... I... may have been wrong?” June spoke up.  
Gary and the guy turned to her.  
“Seems that... Ugh...” June lowered her head and went quiet.  
“Do tell, June.” The man crossed his arms, staring at June with raised eyebrows.  
She looked at Gary, who then raised an eyebrow, awaiting some kind of answer, which caused her to lower her head again. “Well, I’m not entirely sure of the situation, but it seems that those two did like each other. But, it wasn’t based on looks, necessarily.”  
“Oh? Then what was it??” The man’s tone was sarcastic, snotty, and taunting, and it was irritating Gary.  
June turned away, not looking at either guy. “It seems, yeah, she did prefer, physically, the Sunrise Form, but it was more about what that Form gave to Cherrim.”  
“Sunshine Form. And what do you mean?” the man asked.  
“Gary, look up that Ability, please.”  
Sunshine Form is a Form that is triggered for Cherrim who has the Flower Gift Ability. This Ability allows Cherrim to transform, and boosts its Special Defense and Attack power.  
“So that’s what it is. I didn’t quite get it until now,” June nodded. “Sunflora was testing out the power of Cherrim. She’s been dissatisfied with Cherrim’s power boosts compared to her power. It wasn’t so much appearance that she was attracted to. It was the power of Cherrim. She finds Cherrim too weak.”  
“But Cherrim won!” Gary pointed out.  
June sighed. “Yeah... but only due to Confusion causing her to weaken herself. It seems that both Cherrim and Sunflora agree that that doesn’t count. Sunflora is not satisfied...”  
“Exactly,” the man stated. “So glad to see that this is finally settled and done with.” He walked to where Cherrim was. A moment later, he came from it, carrying his Pokemon, and entered the cabin, slamming the door.  
June and Gary faced each other.  
“Can we go now? This was stupid,” Gary frowned.  
June looked away. “Yeah... I’m sorry. I just-” She stared to the cabin. “I just coulda sworn I-”  
The cabin door burst open, startling the Trainers.  
“Hey, kids. Before you go, do you think you can help me with one other thing...?” the man asked them hesitantly.  
“No way, man! We’re gone!” Gary made a sharp turn from the man.  
“I don’t need you, boy. It’s June I want.”  
June and Gary both froze at this sentence.  
“Her communication abilities to Pokemon. She proves extraordinarily useful.”  
“Well, tough,” Gary snapped at him. “I’ve wasted too much time here as it is, and being in this forest much longer isn’t the plan. Get someone else to help you. Come on, June.” He walked off again. But a loud scream made Gary stop once more and turn. “June?”  
She was on the ground, facedown. She pushed the top half of her body up but looked back to her legs. “Hey! What?” She seemed to be struggling with her legs as she brought them closer to her body. She flipped over to a sitting position. “My shoelaces?” The red laces on both of June’s red and white sneakers were tied together! Her feet were unable to break loose. “Who in the world did-??”  
Something flew by Gary’s face and he freaked out, thinking it was for sure a Bug Pokemon. He dropped his ice pack, shrieking and swinging his hands wildly in front of his face and he ran backwards. He then tripped over his stumbling feet and landed on his end.  
“GARY! BEHIND YOU!!” June boomed.  
Gary turned around quickly and saw something brown surrounded by a huge mane of fluffy material, like a light colored afro. Before he could take in what he was seeing, it lunged at him! “YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!!” Gary exploded as his sore eye was touched. He shoved the soft creature back and fell over, raging in more pain as he touched his sore eye, covering it. He had to remove his hands and hold them at a small distance from his eye, still wanting to keep it protected. He let out a whimpered, stuttery cry as he gazed around him. There was nothing to see except for a couple of balls of fluff by him.  
“Where’d Gary’s ice pack go?” June said loudly. She was untying her laces, looking from them to the ground and back continuously.  
Gary looked around him, his eye widening. He stood up and made several circles, some fast, some slow, until accepting the fact that his ice pack wasn’t anywhere.  
“And this is why I would like June to stay,” the man brought up easily. He stepped up to the two children and placed his hands in his suit jacket. He stared at June. “I don’t care about what you do, Gary. June, you’ve heard her, haven’t you?”  
June stood up, her laces loose and separated. “So, she tripped me up at your house. And just now.”  
The man walked to his cabin and held the door open, looking expectantly at June.  
June turned to Gary.  
Gary’s eye went from her to the man. “After this, w-!”  
The man held up his hand, silencing Gary. He nodded, closing his eyes understandingly. His eyes opened, and he waved into his dark cabin.


	25. Sleep-Paralysis

Whimsicott. The Windveiled Pokemon. The final stage of Cottonee. They can fit into any kind of space in order to travel, though this is usually to cause mischief. Their habitat is that of wherever the wind carries them.  
“I need you to talk with Cherrim and get him over this loss and focus on what’s important,” the mysterious man told June.  
“What’s important to who?” June questioned him coldly.  
“To him, of course!” the man insisted.  
Gary put away his Pokedex.  
“Pardon me, but I don’t trust your motives, sir. I think you have something else going on with your Whimsicott, and I want to speak with these two privately.”  
“I promise y-”  
“If you have nothing to hide, then there should be no problem with my request,” June interrupted him. She crossed her arms, turning her back on him.  
The guy stared at June and let out his breath impatiently. “This is so fucking stupid, you know that?!” He stood up, making June look to him cautiously. “You’re here in my house! Trying to make up your own rules!” He walked to the door of the cabin. “And when I’m proven, again, to be right, will I get one apology?!” He left the cabin, slamming the door and still speaking loudly.  
June remained on the bench she sat with the man on.  
Gary was standing with his ice pack at his eye.  
Whimsicott and Cherrim were each at opposite ends of the room, Cherrim in his Overcast Form again.  
June turned to each Pokemon in turn. “Hey, you two. Seems like I finally bought us a little honest time together,” she smiled.  
Whimsicott turned her back on June with a huff and crossed her arms.  
Cherrim kept his eyes on June.  
“Hey, let’s all be friends, here. No need for attitude,” June continued softly. “I just want to get to the bottom of this. That guy wants me to convince you both to get along together, but I’m here to see if that’s what you both actually want. Come. Let’s chat!”  
Cherrim moved slowly but definitely up to June.  
Whimsicott faced June but sat on the ground, keeping her arms crossed and pouting.  
June got off of the bench and sat on the floor, waiting patiently for Cherrim.  
Cherrim stopped for a moment but then moved to June just a bit faster than before. He stopped close to her.  
June nodded. “Yeah, see? We’re cool, right? You can understand me, and I get you. Can you feel that there’s no threat from me?” She beamed big at Cherrim.  
Cherrim didn’t smile back, lowering his head as a sad look came over his face.  
June’s smile faded and she turned to Whimsicott.  
Whimsicott maintained the same harsh expression, still as a statue.  
“Whimsicott, would you prefer if I came over to you, with Cherrim?” June tried.  
“Whimsicott,” Whimsicott said sharply, turning her head away.  
“Great,” June smiled. “Cherim, let’s go talk with Whimsicott.”  
Cherrim remained still and watched as June stood tall over him. As June walked away, Cherrim looked down to Whimsicott and back to June to return to Whimsicott again. “Cherrrim!” He moved to keep up with June.  
The redhead kneeled down beside Whimsicott, who remained as snotty as ever. “Whimsicott, you fancy Cherrim, here?” June asked gently.  
“Whimsicott!” Whimsicott’s arms crossed even harder and she looked even further away.  
“Now, are we being completely honest with ourselves, here?” June smirked.  
Whimsicott shot June a mean look and started jabbering at her angrily. When she was done, her eyes remained on June.  
“Oh?” June turned to Cherrim with intrigued, wide eyes. “Do you have a side of the story you’d like to tell? I’m sure you’re not an unappreciative, whiny brat who can’t take a prank and thinks the world is a rainbow everyone needs to come together and do their part to help paint.”  
“Huh?” Gary needed to hear that one again.  
“Cherrim!” He looked up at June sadly. “Cherrim!”  
“Oh, the last part is wonderful! I agree about the rainbow! I just mean the first part I’m sure you have your own take on and don’t agree with.” She turned to Gary. “I just said everything so we all understand what’s going on.”  
Gary just nodded.  
Cherrim then took his turn to speak to June. When he was done, he lowered his head, shaking it side to side.  
“Whimsi, Cott!” Whimsicott said sharply, rolling her eyes.  
“Now that adds up a little bit better,” June said with a sly smile to Whimsicott.  
“Now what?” While Gary just wanted to get out of this whole thing, he was also intrigued by what was going on.  
“Whimsicott plays too much and causes far too much trouble. Cherrim just wants to enjoy the outdoors. Soak in the sun. Inhale the carbon, not expel it.”  
“The carbon...?” Gary repeated.  
Whimsicott jumped up and started stomping on the ground, jabbering and complaining.  
“In a relationship, you have to give and take,” June said kindly to her. “You can’t think only of your wants. You’re both sharing your life together.”  
Whimsicott yelled things at June.  
“You see how you’re talking to me? What did I do to you, Whimsicott?” June kept a pleasant tone of voice and a gentle face.  
“Whimsicott, Whimsi,” Whimsicott said with what even Gary could tell was a load of sass, swaying her hips and shoulders as she crossed her arms.  
Cherrim covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head some more.  
Gary sighed out loud. “So, they were in a relationship?” He was over this day, this nameless guy with the random attitude, and these two Pokemon.  
“They... were,” June answered.  
“Great, so, what? Cherrim is looking for something better but winding up with jerk females? Him and Whimsicott are meant to be, though? They have to learn to support one another? Can I get my Badge, now??”  
June sighed, looking over to Whimsicott, and then Cherrim. “I mean... I guess that’s it... Cherrim...”  
Cherrim looked back at June.  
They all jumped as the door burst open.  
The man stormed inside, looking around the room in a fury. He puffed out his chest and slapped the sides of his face with his hands a couple of times, blinking repeatedly. “Come on, then! Who was right? Who told you so?”  
June stood up, staring into the man’s face with sorrow. “I’m sorry, sir. You were right this whole time.”  
“So I’m no longer under investigation?” he snapped.  
June closed her eyes and lowered her head, shaking it side to side.  
“Then get outta my cabin!”  
“Finally!” Gary got up and went right past everyone, nearing the front door.  
June followed, moving after Gary had reached the door.  
Gary looked behind him and, seeing June approaching, waited for her, though he considered in his anger just walking right out and leaving June to fend for herself.   
She stopped at the door and held it, looking back inside.  
Gary walked out.  
“You know, there’s just this one last thing I don’t understand.”  
Gary sucked his teeth and huffed as he kept walking. “Goodnight!”  
“Oh, heeeeere we go,” the man could be heard. “Coulda sworn I was free to go!”  
“Why?” June brought up, turning her body completely. “Why do you care so much about Whimsicott and Cherrim being together, specifically?”  
“Why are you so concerned? You’re some random person I asked for help from! As their Trainer, of course I would want what’s best for them! What’s so confusing about that?”  
“Nothing at all. You’re right.” June turned her back on the man and walked out.  
BANG!!  
June and Gary jumped at the loud slam of the door and both turned back. They then looked at each other.  
“I, am going, to Viridian City, and getting out of this bug place before dark.” Gary waved his free hand out in front of him. “Do what you want, June.”  
June lowered her eyes to the ground as Gary turned away. “I’m sorry, Gary. I just thought-” Her gaze was stuck on something.  
Gary also stopped, hearing the noise so close to him, and he looked down to see a piece of paper was stuck to the bottom of his sneaker. “Hey, where did this come from?” He tried to kick it off, rub it into the dirt, and finally step on it with his other sneaker before it came loose.  
June approached him, her eyes looking around the forest. “That wasn’t there a second ago.”  
Gary bent over and lifted the paper. “What is all this? Drawings and writings? Whimsicott and Cherrim?”  
“Hey, wait. Can I see that, please?” June took the paper from him.  
“So, what is it?”  
June’s eyes widened, her finger running across and down the dirty, stained page, but not touching it. She plucked off a piece of tan colored lint with a bit of orange on it and wiggled her fingers together to get it off of her, but it remained stuck until she just wiped it off on her jeans.  
“If you’re not gonna tell me-” Gary tried to take it from her.  
June swiped her hand down and gazed at Gary with shock and confusion. She stared back at the cabin and began shaking her head. “I... I don’t get it. It’s a list. And it does have Whimsicott and Cherrim drawn on it. But...” She gazed around. “Where did this come from?” Her voice had become a fearful whisper. She took a deep breath. “Whimsicott?!” she shouted.  
“But a list of what?” Gary asked.  
“Pokemon moves.” She handed Gary the paper.  
Gary eyed it, seeing a bunch of words, many of them crossed out, lines drawn from some leading to other ones, or to the Pokemon drawn. He noticed that one pair of words were repeatedly written and crossed out sometimes. He looked at June. “June, what’s Worry Seed mean?”  
June nodded at him. She walked back to the cabin. “Let’s find out.”  
“Oh, come on, June! What’s so important about this guy? He’s not doing anything wrong! Leave the poor guy alone!”  
“We didn’t get that note for no reason! Whimsicott gave it to us!”  
“Whimsicott?” Gary looked around but didn’t see anything.  
“You remember what your Pokedex said, don’t you? She could have left that cabin and gone back in in an instant. Plus, I heard her.”  
“You did?”  
June stopped at the door and raised a fist to knock.  
The door opened first and the man was there, leering with squinty eyes. In this angle of the sunlight, his eyes were... “I was watching you brats. The fuck is wrong, now? Wanna dust for fingerprints next?”  
“You’re breeding for Worry Seed and I wanna know why,” June said patiently.  
“W-w-what?” The man smirked a little, confusion on his face.  
Intrigued now, Gary made his way over to June’s side and held up the paper.  
The man’s eyes could have popped at any second with how wide they became. “HEY!” He snatched it from Gary.  
Gary put his hand on his hip and frowned at the man. “So what’s going on here then, huh?”  
The man lowered his hand and let the paper fall.  
The paper drifted away inside of the cabin.  
He shook his head. “Heh...” he let out, smiling just a little. “So you kids aren’t gonna just let it go, huh?” He puckered out his lower lip and nodded. “Okay, then. You kids, I’m trying to breed me a Cottonee.”  
“A Cottonee?” Gary asked.  
“It’s the first form of Whimsicott. And I need it to have Worry Seed.”  
“What’s Worry Seed?”  
The man simply nodded. He then disappeared inside of his house and the door closed behind him without him touching it.  
June and Gary faced each other.  
“June...” Gary started.  
“It’s not like we’re alone. We have our Pokemon with us. Charizard? Send that out and there’s nothing that weirdo will try and do to us.”  
Gary grabbed one Poke Ball from his waist and, keeping it small, clenched his fist around it. He lowered the ice pack from his eye. “Think we need backup?” he asked her.  
June unzipped her bag and then gave Gary a wink. Her face hardened as she faced the door. She opened it and walked inside.  
Why wouldn’t she let me go in first? Gary wondered. Am I the backup? He moved in after her and ended up stopping not long after.  
The man was on his knees on top of his papers, his hands on several of them. His eyes went from the papers, to the children.  
Cherrim sat in a corner sadly.  
Whimsicott was nowhere in sight.  
“It’s hard, breeding,” the man spoke lightly. “Breeding the right moves on the right Pokemon. Teaching moves to a Pokemon that it can only learn by breeding from a Pokemon who knows it already. Sometimes only very older species can pass the move on, while younger generations of the same Pokemon can’t even learn the very same move. It’s all complicated. You kids don’t understand.”  
Gary’s only open eye went to the papers around the man, but it was too dark to see them clearly.  
“Have you kids ever heard of the great Nickeless Testler?”  
Gary stared to June, shrugging.  
June, however, kept her eyes on the man and nodded quickly. “He’s, the world’s greatest inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, and futurist. Of Serbian-American decent, he’s highly uncredited for his contributions to the design of the modern alternating current electricity supply system.”  
The man’s eyes expanded. A smile crossed his face and he stared back down. “So, the youth is not lost on the true geniuses?”  
“I know well of his work!” June insisted. “I pride myself on that, as an Electric type Pokemon Trainer! His work was stolen-!”  
“Then you know of the insufficiency of monophasic sleep.”  
When June didn’t say anything, Gary did: “Mono-what?”  
“Which would mean you know of biphasic sleep, dymaxion, everyman, and, most importantly, the greatest sleep of them all, the uberman method of sleep.”  
“Wwhhaaaat...?” Gary couldn’t make sense of anything being said.  
“I don’t remember what they all mean, but, I’m familiar, somewhat,” June responded.  
The man gave a cold stare to June. “Biphasic consists of two sessions of sleep, normally a five to six hour main sleep and a nap of one and a half hours. Dymaxion sleep is four thirty minute naps, each done every six hours. The everyman sleep is also four separate sleep sessions, but one is a three to four hour main sleep, followed by three naps throughout the day.”  
“But polyphasic sleep is said to be too dangerous!” June brought up. “While some geniuses were said to use those sleep patterns, their genius is theorized to be a result of insomnia or mania!”  
“By the same folks too afraid to even try it!” the man beamed brightly.  
“For a reason, no?!” June cried.  
“Nothing more than a reason of fear! Nickeless Testler and others swore by the uberman sleep cycle. Six to eight twenty minute naps in one day. Two hours of total sleep. And look what they created. Imagine our world without their advancements for less men like the famed Tomus Editsin to steal and get rich off of for themselves. Poke Balls themselves, a joke without such daring men! Believe that!”  
“So what’s any of this have to do with the Pokemon, though?” June tried.  
“It’s about the indisputable fact that true geniuses sleep erratically. The human potential is restricted due to monophasic sleep which is why we all must use the uberman sleep schedule to unlock our brain’s hidden power and destroy and then rebuild this planet, grain by grain, particle by particle, neuron by neuron, and brick by brick.”  
Cherrim was staring towards the seemingly crazed man.  
“O-kaaaayyyy...” Gary started to back up, taking a step. “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome here. June, let’s go. Now.”  
“Wait, so... Worry Seed...” June was trying hard to put together what the man was trying to say.  
“Pokemon moves, Abilities, varying powers, have been shown to be able to aid Pokemon as well as mankind,” the guy went on. “I’ve been working on a means to mass produce the effects of this Seed into a drink with similar results. It will not give actual insomnia, but will greatly diminish the need for sleep, allowing the uberman method, or perhaps even just the others to start off, to be more accepted and adaptable for the world’s lazy, sleep obsessed majority.”  
“You’re trying to sell Insomnia??” June questioned in horror.  
“Were you even listening?!” The guy slapped his forehead and shook his head at her. “This is not Insomnia! I am selling better health, and creating a world of geniuses! I’ll be hailed as a god! I am practically creating life on Earth!”  
“You’re crazy! No one’s gonna drink that!” June protested. She let out a single, sickened laugh. “What does any of that have to do with who Cherrim ends up with, anyway?”  
“How is that not obvious?? What have we been dealing with all day??” the man shouted, throwing up his hands. “This love bullshit is never ending with him! And Whimsicott and her fucking games all day! I can’t deal with their shit! They won’t breed and I can’t get the Cottonee with Worry Seed that I need so I can get rid of these two once and for all!”  
June shook her head, her face full of confusion. “Why do you need a baby Cottonee with it if your Pokemon have it already?”  
“I just explained this! I can’t work with these two! One’s off trying to find love, the other is fucking around all the time! I need something with Worry Seed, without the shit these two are giving me to continue my experiments!”  
“This is unbelievable! I-I-I don’t even know what to say!” June stammered.  
Gary was staring at the man with disgust. He then raised one hand in the air, grabbing everyone’s eyes. “You know what? If people wanna drink your gunk, whatever! Not against the law to buy or eat stupid crap! Have fun! Goodnight!” I’ve had it already! Gary decided. I am not stopping again after this! Gary stomped towards the door yet again.  
“You can’t just leave, though! How can I market this without test subjects like you?!”  
It was this sentence that made Gary stop against his will and his eye widened. It was the scream from June that made him turn around.  
The man was standing at the end of the white table, holding June by one arm and raising it as high up as he could, painful for June as she struggled not to squirm and make it worse.  
The little white object on the floor was a minibar, revealed clearly now as it was open. Several cups of dark orange gunk sat inside, some of the drink on the outside of the cups or even sitting on the floor of the minibar.  
The man had a cup of the same liquid in his other hand, holding it near June’s mouth, and she tried to keep her face from it.  
Her face implied the gunk had a foul odor.  
“Now, let’s all calm down and play nice. Just because you have the time doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it!” the man insisted, shaking June.  
She cried out.  
What did he just say? Gary wondered, confused how to respond to him.  
“Now just hear it!” A pleading look was on the man’s face now. He wiped at his face loosely with his arm, raising the hand holding the cup. “Wouldn’t it do without??”  
Am I failing to understand something or is this guy cracking up right in front of me? Gary thought, watching warily. He looks on the verge of tears!  
The man then shoved the cup into June’s face!  
June closed her lips as tight as she could as the guy smeared her face with the substance.  
A sudden, powerful gust of wind tore through the cabin!  
Gary screamed and covered his face with his arms. He turned behind him to see that the cabin door was closed. Then what...? He looked back to June as the sound of glass breaking was heard.  
She was shrieking, freed from the man, and ran to Gary’s side, her hair in her face.  
The man had dropped his glass cup and it shattered, but there was more.  
The glasses in the minibar had also come out and smashed on the floor, seemingly due to the overpowering winds!  
The papers and dusty mess were blowing through the air, tearing and ripping up in the wind into shreds.  
“MY WORK!!! WHAT IS THIS??” the man bellowed, horrified at what was going on.  
“Whimsicott!” June held her hair out of her face, smiling as she looked around.  
Gary looked too, but it was hard to make out anything clearly in the mix of the flying trash. He grabbed his Pokedex.  
Tailwind. The user creates a powerful Speed boost from wind for itself and fellow teammates for a short while.  
“Wow! It’s a move!” Gary noted.  
“WHIMSICOOOOOOOOOOTT!!!!” the man exploded. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS??!!”  
“June, let’s get out of this!!” He shoved her in front of him and they both ran for the door.  
They were out of the cabin in the next instant and ran further before stopping and turning around.  
The sun was starting to set at this time.  
“I am literally not going back in that cabin again!” Gary insisted, trying to catch his breath.  
“Agreed!” June huffed with him after wiping some gunk off of her face.  
That was when the cabin door widened with a big, loud SLAM!  
The man stood in the doorway. In his right hand he held Whimsicott from behind, while his left hand had Cherrim by the sprout.  
Behind him, inside the cabin, the storm was still afflicting his stuff.  
He looked agitated and stressed out. His breath came out in a sigh. In the sinking sunlight, the beams landing on his face perfectly, it was a lot easier to see the dark bags under his red eyes, and the exhaust on his face. The filth in his hair was visible and his suit looked just a bit worn, unpressed. All of this wasn’t as clear earlier as it had become now. “YOU KIDS AREN’T JUST GOING TO COME INTO MY HOUSE, GET MY POKEMON RILED UP,” he hurled his Pokemon away from him, “AND DESTROY MY WORK WITHIN THE SPAN OF A SINGLE DAY!!”  
The two Pokemon screamed out as they were tossed.  
The man took a deep breath and let it out before inhaling again. “YOU KIDS THINK YOU’RE SO SMART, BUT YOU’RE IN MY HOUSE, NOW!”  
We could just run, Gary thought. Run and never, never return to this cabin, to this forest ever again. He tightened his hands, gripping his Poke Ball in one, the ice pack in the other.  
“YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN NOW, HUH??” he smiled at Gary, nodding.  
Gary’s mouth fell open. How’d he know that? He blinked as something caught the attention of his ears.  
“WELL TELL ME SOMETHING! WHERE DO YOU INTEND TO RUN?!!”  
Why is he being so loud?? He could attract- Gary’s eye widened sharply and he gasped, looking around him, recognizing the heartstopping buzz. “THE BEEDRILL!!!”  
Several Beedrill burst through the woods, heading for them all with pointed stingers, mere seconds away.  
There was no time.  
There was no running.  
There was no battling.  
There was no escape.  
There was only screaming.  
Sparkling orange powder appeared from out of nowhere in the air, falling around the area. It was a single second after this that Whimsicott appeared above it all, a big smile on her face. She landed and then vanished again, and more orange powder sprinkled throughout, covering the Beedrill.  
One by one, the Beedrill would just drop, flinching and twitching about on the ground.  
Cherrim ran past the deranged man and stopped by Gary and June.  
Whimsicott landed from the air next to them, too.  
There was an agonizing scream that made Gary, June, Cherrim, and Whimsicott turn.  
It was the man! He was falling to his knees, his body tightened and twisted, crooked and jerking about. Falling around him was the same sparkling orange powder! He dropped down into a fetal position, crying now. “Help meee! Somebody! What’s going on??!”  
“It’s Stun Spore! Whimsicott used Stun Spore!” Gary turned to her and smiled gratefully.  
“But how did she do it so fast? She got through the air like lightning!” June said, greatly impressed.  
“I mean, it’s just throwing powder through the air. How long could that take?” Gary shrugged. “I’m just glad we’re alive!”  
“There’s gotta be more to it.” She looked Gary down.  
“Hey!” Gary reacted as June snatched his Pokedex from his pocket.  
She aimed it at Whimsicott.  
Prankster Ability allows the user to move first as long as they’re using a Status move.  
“Whoa!” Gary snatched his Pokedex back with aggression, mostly to show he didn’t appreciate his device being taken from him like that, and slipped it back into his pocket. “So that’s what happened.” He nodded at Whimsicott. “Cool, man! Uh, girl.” He smiled weakly and looked around him at the buzzing, enraged Beedrill and the furious man, all Paralyzed. “So, what do we do here?”  
“Whimsicott, Whimsi,” Whimsicott shrugged. She then inhaled big, puffing out her cheeks, and suddenly blew! A huge gust of wind swept through and with a pair of big yells and huge smiles, Whimsicott and Cherrim were holding hands as they were both carried away by the Tailwind!  
Gary and June were both dumbfounded, looking with dropped jaws into the last spot where the two were seen flying through the sky before disappearing.  
Gary’s gaze returned to the noisy pack around him.  
“That’s not a bad idea if you ask me.” June looked to Gary.  
He looked back. “What?! You mean-” He looked back at where the pair had been blown away and then went back to June. “Just take off? What about the guy? The Beedrill will...”  
“We’ll get help in Viridian for him. If you want me to be completely honest with you, I’m not that concerned about him.”  
Gary agreed, but he just couldn’t believe someone like June was talking so uncaringly in this situation. Leaving a man with a pack of Beedrill until their Paralysis wore off seemed a bit rough, but again, he agreed with it, considering the circumstance. “I just... I can’t believe you of all people are saying this,” Gary said with a little laugh.  
“This guy just tried to sic a pack of freaking giant bees on us, Gary!” She put her hands on her hips and leaned in towards him, getting close to his face and making him back up three steps. “Pardon me for not giving a damn about this asshole and his well-being after that.”  
Gary raised his hands in defense and took a couple more steps back. “Hey, hey, I agree with you! I just didn’t expect it! I’m sorry!” He had a huge smile and laughed a bit.  
“Hmph!” June sneered at Gary. “For the final time, let’s get out of here!”  
“Let’s!”  
And together.  
Gary and June.  
Both turned away from the unknown man and the Beedrill.  
Walked around the remaining Beedrill before them, carefully.  
And ran like Hell!


	26. Sibling Die-ary

June, along with her and Gary’s Pokemon, were enjoying a peaceful, enjoyable dinner. While the Pokemon ate their meals, June ate by a fire she had made with her Manectric’s Flamethrower and enjoyed a heated grilled cheese sandwich.   
Gary was swatting at tiny gnats with his free hand, his other hand holding an ice pack over his eye as he sat the closest to the fire, hoping it would keep the little bugs away from him, which it had proven long ago it would not.  
Instead, it was softening the ice pack.  
“I bet Minior would love this view.” June had her eyes on the sky.  
“Yeah, well, you know it can’t be outside of its Poke Ball for long or it will die,” Gary snapped.  
“I know, I know. I was just saying it’s a shame.”  
“Well why bring it up? What’s the point? Isn’t it bad enough it can’t be out without you rubbing it in?” Gary swatted wildly in front of him.  
“No need for the attitude, Gary!” June whined. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”  
Gary grumbled, regretting his attitude. He was just so sick and tired of these bugs! He didn’t even want to stop for the night. He just wanted to be done with all of this bug stuff. He sputtered out from his mouth as some insect flew at his face and he fell backwards, swinging with both arms.  
June gazed at him with a sympathetic smile, shaking her head. A grunt made her turn and stare at Gary’s Pokemon.  
Gary sat up slowly, eyeing the dark forest with caution.  
“Absol’s still not eating.”  
Gary looked over to see his Pokemon’s full bowl of food. “I’m sure she took a bite or two. We just can’t tell.”  
June shook her head. “No. I don’t think so. I think something’s wrong with her.”  
“Of course something’s wrong with her. She lost her previous Trainer. My sister.” His eyes started to fill up from tears. “I’m really the only one who can relate to her. Almost makes me feel like I’m not mourning her enough, myself.”  
“Gary...” She didn’t know how to speak after that.  
“How do you feel lately?”  
June blinked a couple of times. “Uh, huh?”  
“I just mean, I’ve been thinking about yesterday,” Gary said. “At that crazy guy’s cabin with the Whimsicott and Cherrim and the Beedrill.”  
“I remember...” June nodded slowly.  
“Yeah. I remember, too.” He stared her straight in the eyes, which made June’s eyes widen and she straightened up.  
Her shaky hands quaked her sandwich as she struggled to swallow down saliva.  
“You did well back then, June.” Gary actually smirked. “You were so confident.”  
“Confident?” June didn’t get what Gary was trying to say.  
“You read the Pokemon pretty well. You understood what Whimsicott and Cherrim were saying, didn’t you?”  
“Uh... I... Oh...” June lowered her eyes, thinking back on the day.  
“You weren’t stressed out or overthinking it. You just wanted to help the Pokemon. This is what I mean. You can read Pokemon. You’ve got the gift. It never left. I think life has just been especially stressful, but that’s all.” He stopped talking for a bit, waiting to see if June had anything to add.  
She was just listening.  
“I think you could even read...” Gary paused for a couple of moments. “Her...”  
“Gary, stop.” June raised one hand, keeping her eyes down.  
“I think you’re the key to this, June. If you can just relax and listen to her talk, maybe you two can communicate and we can figure this all out.”  
June covered her ears and her eyes slammed shut, her face tightening in anger. She shook her head in sharp jerks from side to side. “You don’t understand what I hear from her, Gary! It hurts! Physically hurts my ears!”  
“And that’s why I know you can do it! Because her voice doesn’t affect anyone else like that, Pokemon or people! So you can do it!”  
June’s eyes opened onto Gary, and her hands slid from her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked away and her face froze.  
Gary also saw the cold eyes and his heart jumped. He found it an effort to even swallow.  
Absol didn’t say a word, sitting flat on the ground at her bowl, staring back solemnly at the two.  
Charizard kept chewing his food but was staring at Absol.  
Hitmonchan, having finished eating, had been shadowboxing. He stopped to join in watching Absol.  
Skitty watched with the others, but didn’t hesitate to take another bite before looking back up.  
“I guess you’re not hungry then, huh?” Gary forced out a snicker, but he couldn’t make himself smile to match. He held out her Poke Ball. “You can eat later, then.”  
The red beam shot out.  
Absol moved like ninjas in movies and leaped out of the way. She was standing now, the same hard eyes on Gary.  
“What’s up, Absol? Your appetite return?” Gary smirked a little. “Gonna eat now?”  
She didn’t move from her new spot. She didn’t say anything.  
“Absol, you’re acting really strange.” Gary stopped to think about what he had just said. “Hey, if you need to talk, try me. I’m sure we have a few things on our chests.”  
Absol let out her breath but remained frozen; unfriendly.  
Gary let out his own breath and put her Poke Ball back on his belt. He walked over to Charizard. “Hey, man.” He smiled and pat his Pokemon’s big stomach. “Eating good?”  
Charizard grunted and smiled, now reaching for more food.  
Electivire was sitting, leaning back against a tree, leering at June’s Raichu.  
Raichu was on his back with his sunglasses on, seemingly asleep, a big smile on his face.  
Galvantula was weaving a sparking, electric web.  
All of June’s other Pokemon were playing together, Electric jolts being traded, running around, rolling in the grass of Viridian Forest.  
Gary looked at one of the Poke Balls on his belt and grabbed it. He squeezed it tightly in his hand, his eyebrows furrowing. I have to work with this one, too. He’s got to learn to behave himself. Or it. Whatever. “Alright!” Gary made the ball grow larger and then tossed it in the air.  
“Hmm??!” June choked on her food and swallowed it hard, gasping afterwards for air.  
Porygon-Z appeared once the white glow from its body went away. Its head spun in circles.  
June’s face blew up into a mess of yellow, green, slimy gunk.

*

“Gary, I apologized! I’ve done all I can! Come on!” June begged.  
“You threw up just seeing my Porygon-Z!” Gary barked.  
“Try and understand my problem!”  
“Try and fix it!”  
“I didn’t even know you were gonna send it out! I didn’t even know I’d vomit!”  
“You’re just so - irritating, June!”  
She lowered her head in silence.  
“I’m about done with this. I’m not gonna be tolerating something like that. It’s one thing to be afraid of it, but that was just uncalled for! Vomiting??”  
“Gary, I just... My body just kind of reacted! I didn’t mean to! Please, can we just talk about this?”  
“And what are we doing right now??” Gary shouted, his voice echoing in the woods.  
“I mean actually talk, without being angry and yelling,” June spoke softly. “Please, you could attract Beedrill.”  
“And I sure as Hell won’t puke while running!” Gary decided after that to lower his voice. He really didn’t want to meet any of those Bug types either way.  
June sighed. “I’m so sorry, Gary.”  
“And you didn’t even apologize to Porygon-Z.” Gary wasn’t ready to let this go.  
“Gary, I can’t. I told you-”  
“You know every bit as I do that the Pokemon are as much a part of my family as my flesh and blood, June.”  
June’s mouth fell open a bit, but she couldn’t speak after that.  
“I care about them all. Artificial, breathing, you can’t disrespect them like that. I won’t stand for that. It’s very delicate, emotionally. You’ve seen how easily it cries. I’m trying to raise it to be something greater. Point is, you can’t hurt my friends like that. My family. I love them all.”  
“Gary, I love all Pokemon, too. You know that.”  
“And that’s why I expect-” Gary was interrupted as a sudden light appeared beside him. “Huh?”  
“Absol!” Absol was gazing about her surroundings sternly.  
“Absol!” June gasped. “Absol, what’s wrong?”  
“Absol?” Gary frowned. His head twisted upward at a sudden noise.  
Fluttering and light squeaks were coming from the woods.  
June was turning around slowly, looking up as well.  
Her Raichu was also looking up by her feet. His cheeks were giving off the light, sparking as he glared about.  
“I hear...” Gary started.  
“I hear wings. And voices,” June said lowly. “Pokemon voices. They must be Flying type Pokemon.”  
“Maybe they’re hunting bugs?” Gary said hopefully. He looked down hearing Absol growl.  
The Pokemon’s head was lowered, her teeth bared. “Absol!” Absol let out sharply.  
“Absol...” Gary looked away and into the sky. Fear began to fill his heart.  
Just as the attackers arrived.  
Screeching and shouting, tons of flying creatures dove in from the night sky.  
Everyone was in screams, waving about trying to keep the things away from them.  
“RAICHUUU!!” June wailed.  
“RAAAAAAAAI-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”  
Gary was shrieking as loud as possible as his body was taken over by a powerful, painful force. Time, and the world itself, seemed to be glitching before him in bright flashes and staticy movements, thin streams of yellow dancing in front of his lonely eye amongst stars.  
June was suddenly in front of his vision without warning, her hair standing straight up.  
Then, Raichu moved into view.  
Gary’s eye closed and he shivered for a painful moment before he could open it and see them again.  
“Gary, can you hear me now?” June asked, her voice shaking.  
Gary tried to answer, but his body was trembling, and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. He wasn’t cold. But his body was going crazy, as if it were made of jelly. He struggled to keep himself together, but he was unable to.  
“Gary, I’m so sorry.”  
Gary’s teeth pressed against each other as he struggled to sit up, only then realizing he was even on his back. His head went down. He weakly looked around him and discovered several bodies nearby.  
The bodies twitched and flinched about before getting up and fluttering away into the darkness and trees.  
“Z-Z-Z-Z-Zubat?” Gary shuddered helplessly.  
June nodded. “Just a bunch of Zubat that popped up through the woods. That’s all.” She smiled. “We’re okay. Just try to get up, hon.” She stood up and held out a hand to Gary.  
Gary reached up to her slowly, his hand quaking as if he were deliberately trying not to grab June’s.  
They finally grabbed hands and June pulled him up.  
Gary’s legs rocked and he nearly fell again. “R-R-R-Raichu?”  
June nodded sorrowfully.  
“Raichu Rai...” Raichu lowered his head, his large ears also down.  
“H-h-h-heh. And he hits like that? Making me regret leaving him with you,” Gary managed to smirk.  
This made June light up and laugh, joy coming over her face.

*

Absol. The Disaster Pokemon. This Pokemon appears to warn people of disasters. A long time ago, it was seen as the bringer of bad luck.  
“So it was warning us of the Zubat?” Gary asked, turning to June.  
She shrugged. “Yeah.”  
“Ha.” Gary turned to his Absol. “Well, thanks, but I think we would have been fine.”  
Absol didn’t turn from leading them through the trees, staring sternly ahead.  
“But if we’re safe, why is she refusing to go back in?” June brought up.  
Gary didn’t answer, instead just focusing on his Pokemon as one hand put away his Pokedex, the other keeping the ice pack over his eye.  
Gary’s silence resulted in Raichu turning to him.  
Gary didn’t stare back, looking ahead. “We’re not that far from Viridian City. Just a bit longer and we’ll all be fine.” Gary didn’t fully believe those words, but they were plausible, and that kept him going. “Between Raichu and Absol, we’ve got some pretty good protection in my opinion.”  
June nodded, her hands inside of her black jeans pockets. She looked scared, her shoulders raised.  
Watching her made Gary uncomfortable and nervous. Feeling like that bothered him and he frowned at her. “Hey, come on, will ya?” he said moodily. “What are you afraid of? What do you think’s gonna happen?”  
“Nothing, I’m sure. I bet we’re all okay. I just...” Her eyes went to Absol. “I just wish she’d say something.”  
Absol suddenly came to a stop and looked back at June. “Absol!”  
June gasped and froze for a second before screaming and then grabbing Gary by his shoulders, pulling him down with her to the ground.  
“Hey!” The ice pack slipped out of his grasp. He forgot about that when he heard the fluttering and high pitched squeaks. “What’s that??”  
The volume increased.  
Gary looked up to see swarms of bats flying through the woods. He focused on his Absol.  
“Gary?” June was startled as Gary grabbed her hand. Before she could think any longer on this, she was being pulled forward.  
Gary stayed low under the bats as he pulled June with him, practically crawling. “ABSOL!” he shouted. “ABSOL! Talk to us!! Tell us what’s going on here!” Gary shook his head. Something felt wrong. Ideas, realizations, things that he didn’t have time to make sense of in the rush of the situation, things he was afraid he would forget once this was all over, flowed throughout his mind. He stopped moving and looked back to Absol, realizing she hadn’t moved from her spot at all. “Something’s wrong, and you know it, don’t you Absol?” he called to her. “What is it?! What are you really protecting us from?!”  
Absol was looking up to the flying Pokemon. “Absol!”  
Gary’s heart then went into overdrive.  
Something was crawling on the ground from a short distance from Absol. The way the purple being moved looked entirely unnatural. It seemed like it had some kind of physical defect, its joints perhaps out of place, moving at a steady pace as it crept up on Absol from behind, its yellow eyes holding desperation within them.  
“Raichu, help us out with Thunder, please!” June ordered.  
“Aaaaabsol!” Absol’s horn had glowed a light purple and she was slashing through the air at the wild Pokemon with it.  
Raichu was yelling to the skies, sending down bolts of lightning to scare off the Pokemon.  
Gary covered his head with his arms and ran back for Absol with a raging yell.  
The crawling thing on the ground leaped with a short jump to attack Absol, flashing two sets of fangs from impossibly gaping jaws, two teeth at the top of the mouth, two at the bottom. This thing resembled a Golbat, but definitely was not one.  
Continuing a furious roar, Gary’s right foot pulled back and shot forward as he stood tall, kicking the creature in the upper jaw.  
It screamed out as it flew back and collapsed, remaining still.  
Gary faced his Pokemon, Absol staring back in shock.  
She eyed the thing Gary had just taken out and then returned her gaze to him. “Absol...”  
Gary breathed out and nodded, a smile starting to cross his face. His smile didn’t get to finish spreading before it vanished and his eye widened. He was surprised by the ferocious look that came over Absol’s face. “Absol?” Is she looking at me like that? He then looked behind him and screamed. He saw something big fly in with a huge, gaping mouth and only three fangs.  
“AAAAAAABSOL!!” Absol appeared in front of the attacker, and it sunk its fangs into her body! Before she even landed, her body went limp.  
“HEEEEEEEEY!!!” Gary stormed at the Golbat but it released its victim and took off, flying away into the night. He swung after it, nearly catching it, but he just missed. “ABSOOOL!!”  
Absol was on her side, breathing hard and trembling. Blood was running from her back and side into the grass.  
“Oh, no.”  
Gary heard June’s voice, but he didn’t register exactly where it was coming from, nor was he concerned about that.  
“Gary, you need to return her right now! We have to run! We have to get to the Pokemon Center!” June insisted.  
Instead of turning to June, he looked around him, realizing finally that the Zubat and Golbat were all gone.  
Even the creature that looked kind of like a Golbat that he had kicked down was no longer present.  
He let out a frightened shout as he was grabbed and shaken. His widened eye took in June.  
A panicked look was on her face. “Gary, snap out of it or Absol will die!”  
“NO!” He got himself out of her hands and turned to his Absol.  
She was still breathing, but not strongly.  
He held out her Poke Ball and returned her. Immediately, he took off through the Viridian Forest, desperate to finally be done with the place.

*

“I’m sure it was a Crobat,” Gary whispered weakly, and he sipped from a little paper cup of water. “I kicked it right in the face. It was crawling because it was weak from a lack of blood.” He tossed his Pokedex beside him and it hit the bench with a slam that was loud for the otherwise quiet Pokemon Center.  
There were four other people in there aside from June and Gary. They all had turned to him, looking away at different times.  
Gary felt so uncomfortable sitting on the bench. He wanted to lay down, and yet he knew he’d never be able to just do that. Not without knowing how Absol was doing. He was so restless. Anxious. Angry. Confused. This is the same place I was at after me and Mankey survived the Mankey attack on Route 1, Gary remembered. Back when me and Charmander were first starting out...

Mankey attacked Charmander with Fury Swipes.  
Charmander landed hard on the ground but bounced back up with a grunt and caught Mankey with an Ember.   
It was then that Gary smelled the smoke, realizing in horror that the trees around them were on fire! “That’s enough! Poke Ball, go!” He threw the ball as hard as he could and managed to capture Mankey.  
Soon after, tons of Mankey swung in from the treetops from all angles, and not one of them looked happy.  
One Mankey dropped down in front of Charmander. “Mankey Mankey Mank!” Mankey said angrily.  
“Char. Charmander Char Char!” Charmander responded. Charmander then... calmly walked away! He walked right past the Mankey that had their deadly sights on Gary. He then looked back to his Trainer for a moment before turning away and disappearing into the trees!  
The Mankey were on Gary in an instant, beating him continuously!  
Before blacking out, Gary recognized his newly caught Mankey also getting assaulted by another wild Mankey.

Gary let out his breath. But we survived that. These people are good at their jobs. Nurse Joy will do it. Just like she did it before. He took another deep breath and then let it out.  
June hadn’t said anything in a while since Gary threw his Pokedex. She leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes. “A Golbat with only three fangs. Having lost it due to biting something too hard to get through,” June pondered over what the Pokedex had told them earlier, before Gary then found out about the Crobat that bit Absol.  
“That’s what got Absol.” Gary stood up and started pacing. “It was coming straight for me, but Absol saved my life, jumping in the way.” He stopped walking and stared at the bench with his only open eye. He saw his Pokedex and the ice pack Nurse Joy had given him sitting there. He then swung his hardened sight to June. “She died for me.”  
June didn’t look away from him, though it was now uncomfortable for her to keep looking him in the face. “Maybe you should make a phone call. Talk to Prof. Oak, or your mom. I’m here, but, maybe...”  
Gary shook his head. “I dunno. Maybe. I’ll think about it.” He really couldn’t think straight. One hand rose and slapped into his face. His other gripped his paper cup, destroying it. This feeling of multiple thoughts was overwhelming. His body felt out of his own control. “June, did Absol say anything important?” he asked, trying to regain sanity. “Anything I should know? Before the bite.”  
June stared at Gary thoughtfully. “Before Golbat tried to attack you, she screamed: ‘Not again.’”  
Gary was about to question this when the doors to the back of the Pokemon Center opened.  
Nurse Joy stepped out, two Chansey behind her. The Pokemon each had one hand on the nurse’s lower back.  
The three of them had their heads lowered sadly.  
The four people in the building all saw the nurse and the Chansey and immediately turned to Gary and June as if words had just been spoken.  
Gary didn’t even inhale or exhale. He just stared directly at Nurse Joy.  
The nurse gasped suddenly and looked up, straight at Gary. Her left eye was the first to drip a tear, the right following immediately after.  
The two Chansey looked up, already crying.  
Gary shook his head. No... he thought, unable to even open his lips to say it. Absol... He blinked as his eye began to burn, and this simple action caused his tears to start running. As soon as they started, there was no sign they would ever stop. Desperate to be alone, Gary stumbled, nearly tripping to the floor before catching his balance, and exited the Pokemon Center. Once he was outside, he screamed in a pained rage.  
He didn’t stop moving. Running away from it all. From the truth. From everything that had come with this journey he decided to go on almost an entire year ago now. Taking in a deep, noisy gasp, he dropped to his knees, letting out the loudest noise he could possibly make. It wasn’t a straight scream. It wasn’t just crying. It was a cumulation of something horrible that had been brewing from within for many months. He fell onto his side and his body began lurching. Heaving hard. It was like he was trying to throw up, but he wasn’t. He just was out of actions. Unable to know how to deal with the situation, or what he was supposed to do, he had given up control of himself. He didn’t even realize when he was being picked up and cradled.  
June cried on her knees, holding up Gary in her arms.  
Gary was as good as a corpse, hanging limp, wailing to the planet as if it gave a damn. His remaining eye closed. His breath came out wearily. “She did know,” Gary sobbed. “She knew, right, June?” When June didn’t speak, Gary continued. “She knew something bad would happen. She was trying to save me. Like she tried to save my sister.”  
June went silent at that statement, not even crying.  
“‘Not again.’ You said Absol said that, right? She didn’t want it to happen again. The death of her Trainer.” He shook his head. “She failed the first time.” He choked out weak breaths.

“Absol was the last Pokemon sent to me from your sister. She said it was actually the easiest capture she ever had. Absol experienced erratic behavior soon after arriving at my Lab. Melissa promised to come swap out for it for her party, but she never got the chance...” Prof. Oak had briefly explained to Gary about the Absol when telling him about all the Pokemon he’d be in ownership of after Melissa’s passing.

“She knew Melissa was in danger, and was trying to protect her. She came out of her Poke Ball to keep me safe. She knew the danger in the forest.”  
“Gary,” June cried weakly.  
Gary nodded shakily. His strength returning, he freed himself from June’s hands and fell to the grass. He rested his hands into the dirt beneath them and positioned himself better. After staring at the grass for a moment, he closed his one functioning eye, challenging his tears to get through.  
Eventually, they did.


	27. Mist Hysteria

“Because it was an Absol that died; because it was an Absol that caused all of the issues, it was seen as no big deal.” Gary looked behind him to the silent June.  
Her eyes expanded, surprised Gary was speaking to her at all.  
“No investigation. Just, it’s an Absol so fuck it.” Gary snickered and shut his tired eyes. “They were more concerned about that creep we left with the Beedrill.”  
“Gary, maybe you should take a couple of days off and regroup your mind. Your soul.”  
“I’m well enough. There’s no time for breaks.”  
“There’s enough time for one Badge, Gary. Please.”  
Gary’s Illumise was flying through the air, crying out and having fun with his Skitty who kept determinedly leaping up to try and grab her.  
Gary watched the two play inside of the Pokemon Center.  
June and Raichu sat at the opposite end of the bench from where Gary was.  
Raichu smiled, watching the Pokemon play, his sunglasses in one hand.  
Gary’s gaze lowered to his Pokedex and through a list of moves that Skitty had. “Oh, here’s a Fire type move... Oh, it’s just Sunny Day.” Gary sucked his teeth and then sighed. “Man, I dunno about Skitty, either. Melissa caught a lot of Pokemon, but raising them was another thing. That aside, even some of her best Pokemon just aren’t that useful in serious matchups. I’m gonna have to stick with Charizard, Nosepass, and probably Hitmonchan.” He stood up. “Hey, guys, let’s get going!” Somehow, Gary got a smile on his face for his Pokemon. He walked to the front doors.  
Illumise let out a happy cry and flew after him.  
Skitty cried out in surprise and ran after Illumise in a hurry.  
June got up, and Raichu slipped on his sunglasses and followed behind her on all fours.  
Together, they all stepped outside. And gasped.  
“Whoooooooa! What’s going on??” June stared with wide eyes.  
The Pokemon all had their attention on the sight around them.  
“This isn’t normal, is it?” Gary said warily.  
The blue sky was above as normal, white clouds everywhere.  
But below that, there was a thin, gray mist, and dark sparkles were falling as if it were snowing in an opposite fashion from normal.  
There were several people outside also staring at the mysterious circumstance, most of them with Pokemon by them.  
“Rai...chu.”  
“Raichu!” June gasped.  
Gary looked over quickly to see Raichu was flat out on his back. “Raichu? What happened to him?”  
“I think he’s asleep! But, why?” June knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his forehead. “Hey! Raichu!!”  
Light noises near Gary made him turn to see that Illumise and Skitty were both lying on the ground next to each other. “Illumise! Hey! What’s wrong, you two?” He reached out to Illumise but stopped and instead went for Skitty. “Skitty! Hey!” He gently shoved her body a few times. “Skitty, get up!”  
Skitty was curled up, snoozing noisily.  
Gary looked up and swiped at the falling debris. “What is this stuff??” he shouted. “We have to get out of here!! JUNE!” He blew out from his mouth, trying to keep the stuff away from him.  
June had taken the glasses off of Raichu and was rubbing his cheek. She looked at Gary. “Gary, I don’t think this stuff affects us.” She held up her hands. “It seems to be affecting the Pokemon, though.”  
“Is it Sleep Powder?”  
“It only affects the Pokemon, though. Sleep Powder puts people to sleep. This has to be something different.” She held out a Poke Ball. “Raichu, come back for now.”  
Raichu was returned to his Poke Ball.  
Gary followed suit, returning Illumise and Skitty.  
“And look, everyone’s Pokemon are all knocked out, too,” June pointed.  
There were Raticate, Pidgeotto, Beedrill, and other Pokemon of varying types and species that Gary didn’t even recognize, and every one of them was sleeping.  
“YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO CLEAR THE AREA WITH YOUR POKEMON!!”  
Gary jumped at the voice.  
Several beings were making their way through the black droppings. They were humans in white hazmat suits! “I REPEAT, EVERYBODY CLEAR THE AREA WITH YOUR POKEMON!! THIS AREA IS CONTAMINATED!!” These people were all carrying big guns.  
People were shouting their questions and confusion, some of them returning their Pokemon.  
The hazmat suited people split up, pushing people urgently out of the clearing and into Pokemon Centers, Poke Marts, and other buildings. Their heads were completely covered by helmets with a black screen, a lot like astronauts.  
“Okay, okay! I’m going! No problem!” Gary said as he was moved as well. He wasn’t trying to fight against the person moving him, but being forced made it hard to go along as willingly as he wanted to as he just struggled not to fall!  
June also moved as willingly as she could versus another forceful hazmat person.  
I wonder what’s happening here? Gary thought as he neared the Pokemon Center he had just exited.  
The doors opened by themselves, electronically.  
An explosive noise quaked the ground lightly and everyone looked to see what had happened. There was a cloud of dirt rising into the air from one big area, but no sign of what caused it.  
“THERE’S SOMETHING OUT THERE!” a voice called from far away through a hazmat suit.  
“IF IT’S ATTACKING, JUST FIRE AT IT!!” the guy near Gary ordered and pushed him into the building.  
A sound that could have been a gun popping went off several times, frightening many watchers into shrieks and panic, but then there was silence.  
Seeing that June was still outside, no longer being pushed around by a hazmat person, Gary stepped back out, slipping through the closing doors, and watched with everyone else who had come to a stop.  
“I THINK I GOT ‘EM!” a distant voice shouted out.  
“CAN YOU SEE-?”  
Screaming, a hazmat person flew backwards through the air and landed right by Gary and the hazmat who had put him in the Pokemon Center.  
The hazmat who had shoved Gary stared down and gasped. The person then lifted a gun they needed both arms for and fired an onslaught of constant shots, screaming wildly.  
Some people ran into the nearest buildings while others hit the ground for safety, shouts filling the air.  
Gary stumbled away in shock and fright. What are they firing at?! Gary wondered. He could hurt one of his partners like that! Or an innocent citizen!  
There wasn’t much time to think about this as a creature flew into clear view once the bullets stopped. This little being hovered high over the ground.  
Gary squinted. “Whoa... A Pokemon?” He was too afraid to move and pull out his Pokedex as he eyed the purple bodied creature with a pink head and its hanging trunk of a possible nose. It looked cool to Gary, but was this what was causing the happenings right now? His eyes went down and then returned to the creature, but then, they lowered again to something creeping up behind it. What is that? He looked back up.  
The purple thing had glowing red eyes. It yelled out and fired a dark purple and black beam from its mouth.  
People ducked and screamed, covering their heads while running as the beam hit something, the target blowing up immediately!  
Running, Gary stumbled against the wind and dirt and tripped, falling and leaning to land on his shoulder. He groaned on impact but the dirt ground landing wasn’t too bad for him. He looked behind him to see that the roof of the Pokemon Center was wrecked!  
The thing hovered in the air, looking down at the terrified people angrily.  
We can’t even battle this thing, can we? Gary realized. With this crap in the air, it’s impossible to even use our Pokemon! But, why isn’t this thing affected? He struggled back to his feet, trying to think up a way out of this. He did a double take, spotting June!  
She was running away from the creature, behind it. “GARY!! RUUUUUUUN!”  
Gary started to take that advice but only got one foot before he saw something startling.  
People were starting to drop. One by one, many of those running simply collapsed out of nowhere.  
There was something else, too. The thing Gary saw earlier approaching through the gray fog. As seconds passed, the spooky figure became more visible. It was tall, and it appeared to be hunched over. It was holding an object up, the thing swinging back and forth.  
June looked back. “Huh?? Uh...” She swayed for a bit and then fell to her knees, finally falling flat on her face.  
“JUNE!” Gary didn’t know what to do or think. He looked back at the approaching, new figure. His eyes widened as they landed on the swinging object. Some kind of pendulum? It’s a man! Gary realized, and at once, his body began to quiver and weaken. Sleeeep... Gary’s eyes rolled up in his head. And they rolled right back down, widening in absolute terror. He screamed as loud as possible.  
Now, before him stood not the man, but the long sought after monster of Prof. Cozmo and the Trick Master!  
Gary reached for a Poke Ball and froze. I can’t... This fog! What do I do??  
There were screams from those who had not fallen out, but no civilian dared to move.  
Even the hazmats yelled out and some of them ran, a couple of them dropping their guns.  
“SOLACE, FREEZE!!” one hazmat barked.  
All but one stopped immediately, the final one tripping and hitting the ground but not moving.  
The hazmat who shouted raised his gun and aimed. “SOLACE, AIM!”  
It took a moment, but eventually, everyone had their guns up and aimed at the black monster that had appeared.  
The monster’s eyes were the only thing moving, and Gary would have looked away from the sickening sight if the situation weren’t what it was; being that the monstrous creature had returned!  
And had he just heard the man say “Solace”??  
“SOLACE, FIRE!!!”  
Multiple bullets went off loudly, making those watching scream and fall or stumble back.  
Moving like lightning, the creature swiped in front of her, and a blue, sparking blanket of sorts opened in front of her.  
Multiple little bombs went off in front of the blanket. The bullets??  
She then raised a sharply nailed hand and it sparked with blue electricity. Her hand dug into the ground, tearing straight through.  
Tiny explosions sparking in blue electricity erupted in a line. The continued explosions actually separated and spread out, finally blowing up loudly and powerfully around the group of hazmats.  
They all screamed, engulfed in a cloud of dirt and smoke. When it all cleared, they were all downed, twitching in vocal agony.  
A couple of civilians took off, but others were too afraid to even try and were just crying.  
The thing, the monster, then turned to Gary, the blue, sparking blanket disappearing.  
Gary let out a frightened cry. He knew he was all alone. He couldn’t use his Pokemon for help. Would they even be able to help? He blinked. He froze. His heart stopped beating.  
The creature opened her mouth and hissed at Gary, her teeth showing, some of which were twisted and broken. Her disgusting tongue never stopped slithering like a squirming fat slug.  
June’s sleeping body near the creature flinched right away. She groaned, her face frowning and tightening as if having a nightmare.  
Keeping her eyes on Gary, the creature quickly walked forward.  
Gary balled up his fist, knowing a fistfight wouldn’t get him anywhere with her, but having no other options.  
Soon, the being was just several feet away, and she ducked down, grabbing June! She held the sleeping Pokemon Trainer down to the ground by the throat. Her body flashed white quickly.  
June’s body did the same flash afterwards, and she woke up shrieking in pain! She grabbed at the creature’s wrist as she choked and tried to scream again, seeing her. Instead, she kept choking as her feet kicked out repeatedly.  
The creature tightened her grip on June’s throat, causing her to gag. She inhaled sharply, puffing out her big chest. Her creepy eyes were on June like an extraterrestrial looking upon a new experimental human. “Speeeeeeeak...” the creature rasped in a singular, nasty voice.  
June opened her mouth and screamed for her life.  
No, June. Fight it! You can do it! Gary begged.  
The creature’s horrible eyes focused on June.  
Nobody spoke or moved.  
Gary would have made some kind of motion had he been able to, but he was petrified, unsure of what he could do.  
“You are so... ugly...” The creature’s face got closer to June’s.  
Gary’s eyes widened at these words.  
A disgusted look came over June’s face, and her eyes squinted at the thing, her eyebrows narrowing. “Sister...” she managed to groan out. “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”  
The creature bared her teeth and then screamed in June’s face, her fat tongue sliding along her bottom row of terrible teeth.  
Gary’s mouth dropped open. June??  
June turned her head as far away as she could, shuddering. She let out a moan and her body seemed to go limp. “Heelp...”  
Gary took only one step, opening his mouth to let out his rage and try to save June. After that step, he managed another. He got one more out, his scream erupting from within.  
Something blinking in an array of striking lights appeared, flying past Gary, heading for the thing holding June.  
The monster looked over at the object, releasing June and straightening herself up.  
June scrambled backwards.  
The object neared the monster and exploded!  
The monster let out a wild screech but merely held up an arm and swiped out angrily, not even budging from the blast.  
Gary gasped and looked back. “What was-?”  
Something walked through the black and gray. A little creature. A red and white bird. It was dragging a white bag behind it, holding the opening over its shoulder.  
“You may not have been keeping up on current events, but June is HOT!” a voice came out from the smog. The speaker appeared, stepping forth.  
Gary gasped.  
“And you just got your ass kicked, pal!” Someone else stepped up right next to him.  
“Rob! Aly! What are you guys doing here?!” Gary screamed with happiness. He ran to them.  
“Saving your butt, apparently.” Aly gave Gary an expectant look.  
Gary sighed and nodded. “Yeah, and thanks, guys. What is that?” He pointed at the bird.  
“D-Bag, my Delibird,” Robin answered, beaming proudly.  
Aly covered her face with embarrassment and turned away.  
Gary didn’t know whether to smile or cringe, and he ended up doing a mix of both.  
“Glad that Present blew up. Quality!” Robin told his Pokemon.  
It looked to him and nodded, speaking in a weird voice.  
A raspy hiss caused everyone to remember the current threat and face it.  
June cowered, yelling out in fright as she covered her ears.  
The species hovered above them all, her body outlined in blue electricity.  
“Something tells me that thing wants a fight,” Robin stated.  
“Then we...” Gary turned to Robin. “Hey! Wait! Why isn’t your Pokemon affected by the stuff here?”  
“It has the Ability Insomnia, ha ha ha ha ha ha-!”  
A figure leaped out from the fog. He was a hunched over man who could have been eight feet tall if he straightened his back. His face was like that of a fairytale troll; ugly, pointed, long and evil. Like a cheesy cartoon villain, he had a long, thin mustache and a little goatee on his chin, a sinister smile between them. In his right hand was a shiny, silver ring on a black string. Facing the monster, he began to swing it.  
Gary blinked once. His second blink, he struggled to open his eyes again.  
“DON’T STARE!” Robin pulled Aly down to the ground with him. “GARY!!”  
June was peeking from her fingers over her face at all that was happening.  
With a roar, the creature dropped down immediately and dug both claws into the ground as she landed. The electricity around her vanished, but her claws remained sparking.  
A line of explosions went off towards the man with the pendulum.  
Gary’s eyes began to close. I’ll sleep... he decided.  
The man screamed and dropped his pendulum, collapsing.  
Gary found himself blinking, each time stronger than the last. He shook his head hard and struggled to stay up. “Who is that?” Gary asked out loud, looking at the fallen man.  
“Let’s worry about that thing first, eh?” Robin called out, getting to his feet. He helped Aly up and turned back to the creature, looking her up and down. “So it really is a female then, huh?” He let out a snicker.  
Aly rolled her eyes. “You boys are nasty!”  
“How do we stop this thing without our Pokemon?” Gary questioned, trembling uncontrollably.  
At those words, something flew forth, appearing from the falling, dark mist. The pink and purple creature! It cried out and just like that, an aura spread out, wiping out the fog and black flakes easily!  
In seconds, the entire city was no longer covered in it!  
Aly took in a huge breath. “Did that just do that?”  
“What exactly is it?” Robin said.  
“Its eyes... They were red before...” Gary remembered. “But...”  
The thing’s eyes were still red, but they weren’t glowing like before. It was different. It cried out again and flew away from everyone, disappearing from sight around a building.  
“Crap!” Robin pulled out his Pokedex. “Man! What was that thing??” He looked around for it.  
“Let’s focus on our last problem: your little girlfriend, here!” Aly demanded, and threw a Poke Ball.  
“IVY!” Ivysaur appeared, a hard look on her face. As she looked up at her opponent, taking in exactly what it was at hand, her tough look actually started to go away, giving in to shock and disbelief! “Saur...”  
“Ivysaur, we’ve got a different enemy today! I dunno what it is anymore than you, but we can do this! Vine Whip!”  
Ivysaur’s face toughened up and she charged forward at the monster.  
The arms of the monster actually relaxed at her sides as she stood and watched this.  
Ivysaur’s body started to glow gold.  
“IVYSAUR, STOP! THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR THIS BEHAVIOR!!” Aly begged.  
Not this again... Gary recognized the disobedient behavior of Aly’s Ivysaur. She’s still not listening after all this time?  
The monster moved to the side and dodged the Double-Edge with ease.  
Ivysaur slid on the ground and turned to face her.  
“Ivysaur, please! Use Leech Seed instead! Restrain the thing!”  
“Ivysaur! Ivy!” Her bulb started to glow white.  
“Oh, no! Ivysaur!” Gary shouted.  
“Ivysaur, not Solar Beam!! NOOOO!!” Aly boomed.  
“D-Bag, use Seed Bomb!”  
D-Bag opened its mouth and fired multiple glowing green balls.  
The creature waved and created a blue, sparking barrier that stopped the Seed Bombs which blew up against it. The barrier went away. Her back to the four kids as she faced Ivysaur, Gary could see two large, diamond shaped protrusions extended out of her back like shoulderblades, above her thick buttocks. Her back contained a good layer of hair, but her large behind held noticeably more.  
Ivysaur fired Solar Beam from her bulb at the creature.  
She didn’t move, instead taking the hit!  
Everyone gasped at this lack of response, watching the downed monster.  
The four Trainers turned to each other and then looked back to the thing.  
Ivysaur growled.  
The enemy monster got to her feet. Immediately, so swiftly it made the kids and their Pokemon all gasp, her skin went pure white! She was whiter than snow! The black hair all over her body went white-blonde except for the remaining black hair on her head, and the red designs in the shape of diamonds got very dark. “You have no reason to fight me. I am not what holds you back.” She spoke so pleasantly. Her tone was welcoming and so soothing, coming out in multiple voices at once.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” June burst out wildly, covering her ears and curling up into a ball on the ground.  
The monster ignored June and instead faced Aly. “She is. And you know it. Kill her.”  
Aly stumbled back several feet as she stared back at her in shock. “HEY!” She then looked to Ivysaur.  
“I don’t need to repeat myself.”  
June continued wailing helplessly, as if under torture.  
“Do I? Join me, and free yourself from the bondage. I am not here to hurt you.”  
Ivysaur’s face softened.  
The creature formed a kind smile, staring at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur’s face turned to gentle confusion as she stared back.  
A white beam shot out and a Pokemon was shown.  
“Electivire!” Electivire spoke.  
“Electivire!” June cried.  
“An Electivire?” Robin said.  
The creature’s eyes narrowed and she turned to see the newest arrival. She nodded. “Again.”  
With June screaming again, Electivire roared and attacked with Thunder.  
“NOOOOOO!!” June screamed out to her Pokemon.  
The creature was shoved back by the blast but she didn’t show much reaction. She bared her wild teeth in a soft smile and held out one hand.  
A ball formed in it and grew a little larger, sparking in purple and blue, and it launched at Electivire.  
“VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRE!!!” Electivire howled as he flew back, lifted off his feet, and tumbled on the ground. He came to a stop, sprawled out on his face.  
“ELECTIVIRE!” June got herself up and ran to her Pokemon. She got to her knees and touched Electivire’s back. “Electivire, are you okay?”  
A white beam fired out and showed yet another Pokemon!  
“Hitmoooooooonchan!!” Hitmonchan had gotten out! He looked back at Electivire. “Hitmonchan!” His face held shock. He then turned to the monster and threw out rapid punches. “Hitmonchaaaan!”  
Electivire groaned and sat up. Grunting, he watched Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan flew forward and struck the monster with Bullet Punch.  
The monster took the hit in the stomach without even flinching, and she followed up with a kick of her own! Her foot actually wrapped around Hitmonchan’s face. The foot curved more than was normal, the toes about as reactive as fingers. Her toenails were hooked like talons or claws, grabbing into Hitmonchan’s screaming face. Her foot then went down, slamming Hitmonchan into the ground.  
Electivire struggled to stand, but he got there. He flexed his arms. But then, he leaned forward in pain and coughed before falling.  
The creature turned away from them all and looked down at June. She walked over to her.  
“JUNE!” Gary yelled.  
“JUNE! NO!” Robin sprinted forth.  
The thing grabbed June by the throat and raised her in the air!  
June grabbed at the beast’s hand as her feet kicked out from underneath her, choking harshly, her eyes bulging.  
Electivire remained still.  
Gary bolted for June.  
“GARY!!” Aly shouted.  
Her skin flipping as quickly as light being affected by a light switch, the strange entity was suddenly pitch black again, the hair on her body also returning to black. “Speeeeeeeeeeeak... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???” she spoke from a singular, furious voice again. Her free hand swung back, knocking Robin down as he leapt for her.  
He fell helplessly and curled up painfully.  
The monster’s hand came back around for Gary, who was following up with his own attack on her, leaping as high as he could.  
Gary saw the blow coming. Damn it, he told himself.  
“CHAAAN!” Hitmonchan appeared, punching with Bullet Punch, blocking the monster’s swing, protecting Gary.  
With a shout, the monster swung with her other arm, using June by hitting her against Hitmonchan!  
June grunted horribly from the hit, taking down Hitmonchan as she was let go of.  
Hitmonchan landed on his back, his eyes tightened in pain with June on top of him.  
Gary leaped at the monster and grabbed at whatever he could of her body. His fingers dug into her face. The feeling felt clumsy, like grabbing at an anthill.  
Instantly, the creature dug her nails into his shoulders. Immediately, she lifted Gary into the air and slammed him down before he could even scream out.  
Gary grit his teeth together from the sudden shock that enwrapped his body from the impact, his still swollen eye’s pain being reawakened. His arms dropping, he let out a stunned groan. A scream then burst from his throat. His eyes were widening. But against his will!  
The monster was using her clawed fingers, digging them into Gary’s face and forcing his eyes open!  
His sore eye was burning in pain, Gary wailing as he watched the monster’s eyes become entirely purple. Wait... he remembered. 

The creature caught Electivire’s fist, her body lighting up from the Thunder Punch he sent to her, but she didn’t seem to react to it! Her entire eyes flashed with the color purple, and a purple squirt came out of each eye, hitting Electivire in his own eyes! She released Electivire’s hand.  
Electivire backed up, clawing at his own face and whining in pain! His own eyes were now both all purple!!

“NOOOO!” Gary burst out. WHAT IS THIS?? NNOOOOOO!! He raised his legs and kicked against her.  
Unbudged, she opened her mouth and rasped at him. Her body then rocked at a sudden BANG! and a look of shock came over her face as she looked over to the side, away from Gary. Red liquid burst out of her shoulder and ran down her arm. Her pupils returned to their normal, black creepiness, the purple vanishing only up to the very ends, her iris. She held her attacked shoulder in one hand. More bangs erupted and she let go of Gary, facing the noise and waving both of her hands in front of her, recreating the electric barrier.  
Little explosions went off against it.  
Continued screams from innocent people were a result of the constant gunfire.  
What looked like blood continued running down the beast’s right shoulder.  
Electivire finally got up and stomped each foot on the ground.  
Hitmonchan shouted out as he got up but stood still, his fists in front of his face, looking ready.  
A white beam came from Gary’s side and something else appeared from it!  
Charizard roared wildly and attacked right away, striking the barrier with Flamethrower as the bangs continued.  
A whole new crowd of people started to show up. Armed officers in different colored uniforms with guns, shooting at the monster!  
Her body then flashed white.  
White was the next thing Gary saw, blinding him, and he screamed out helplessly as his body was taken over by a consuming force. It felt like the bolts from Electivire, only a lot worse. Before he even realized it, his head was bobbing on its own, some voice speaking to him. “June...” he managed.  
“Please, my friends call me Rob.”  
Gary struggled to see, recognizing the voice, but his head was telling him puking was just a moment away. He gave it his all to hold the urge back.  
“Calling for June, huh? You’ve known me and Rob a lot longer than her. I’ve gotta say, I’m quite offended!”  
“Aly...?” Gary struggled out.  
“Whoa! Everyone but me, eh? Haha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
Gary blinked twice and sat up. “ROBIN!” His eyes swam around, but instead of finding Robin, he landed on a blurry vision. He blinked against bright lights that were in his eyes. Struggling to see properly, he could make out a frightening scene.  
The officers were all laid out, grasping at the ground for their fallen weapons and shouting out. It was as if they were unable to see properly!  
Robin and Aly watched the scene uncertainly.  
June was sat up, trembling on the ground, her head down and eyes closed.  
The monster, her skin white again, was facing Ivysaur. There was a trail of dried blood leading from her shoulder, down her arm and stopping at where her knees would be, if she had them. She was no longer bleeding.  
Gary blinked repeatedly, keeping his eyes shut a couple of times, until the flashing in his eyes was gone and his vision was steady and clear.  
Charizard, Hitmonchan and Electivire stood at Ivysaur’s remaining three sides.  
“I like you. You all.” The being looked in turn to Electivire, Charizard, and then Hitmonchan before looking to Ivysaur. “Potential.”  
Gary shot a look over to June for a moment.  
Her eyes as closed as she could get them, she was quivering harder than ever, a consistently rising cry coming out of her throat as she covered her ears, desperate to block out the voice of the monster.  
“You will understand. You are greater than them. Better. There is only one to serve.”  
Ivysaur bared her teeth and growled. “Ivy Ivy!”  
The monster’s expression seemed to change for the worse. Her skin went pure black swiftly. She cocked her head in a strange motion. Her hair then started to move.  
“RUN EVERYBODY!!” Gary panicked.  
The hair bunched up and then billowed out, holes appearing all over it.  
Gary shuddered and cringed, his hands forming tight fists. The act was creepy and disturbing to him. He could also see the creature’s ears now that the hair was raised.  
Each of her two little circles of ears seemed to be bent in half, neatly pressed down. She bent her legs, actual knees unclear, and took a strong leap. She was high above everyone in a matter of seconds, making many gasp in fright and point. She looked back down, though it was impossible to tell exactly what she was staring at, if not just everyone.  
“IVYSAUR! IVY IVYYYYY!!” Ivysaur shouted up to her.  
Her eyes closed. When they opened, she looked ahead and then vanished in a quick burst of speed.  
Aly ran to her Pokemon and knelt down beside her, wrapping her up in a hug. “Ivysaur! Are you alright??” She began to cry against her.  
Before anyone else could go to their Pokemon, Ivysaur sharply barked out and used Vine Whip, smacking Aly away from her!  
Some people gasped at this, but most were still staring at where the monster had been in the air.  
Electivire, Hitmonchan, and Charizard also kept their eyes up.  
“Ivysaur! Hey, man! What’s that about? Are you alright?” Robin took a couple of steps forward.  
Ivysaur shot Robin a dirty look and gave him a quick shout that made him raise his hands high.   
“Hey, whoa! What are you doing?”  
Ivysaur turned back to the bright skies. “IVYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!” she bellowed.  
“A challenge...” June said. Her voice was low and shaky, but loud enough for her friends to hear.  
Robin, Aly, Gary, and Charizard looked to June.  
“A challenge is coming. Soon.” Her eyes were on Ivysaur. “Isn’t that right?”  
Ivysaur didn’t look away from the sky.  
Neither did Electivire.  
“What do you mean by that, June? Is that what Ivysaur said?” Gary asked.  
Aly ran to June and got to her knees, grabbing June’s shoulders, and she gave her a hard shake. “What was said, June?? What did they say??”  
June closed her eyes and lowered her head. “Something... They were speaking as if maybe they each knew what the other was talking about,” June replied, shaking her head. “But I couldn’t understand it. The words... There’s something happening. On this world. Something... big.”  
“You aren’t making any sense, June!” Aly crossed her arms, glaring at her. “What did Ivysaur say to that thing! What were they talking about??”  
“That creature knows something’s going to happen here. On Earth. S-something... A big...” June shook her head and looked at Aly and then those around them.  
The officers had their weapons, but they were lowered. Their target had gotten away. They just stood listening to what the kids were saying now.  
There were other people listening as well, getting a little closer. Others stood in place, muttering amongst themselves. People also began exiting buildings cautiously.  
“I can’t describe what it is. Their choice of words were...” June shook her head yet again. “It was just something - it was like, this - I can’t. I couldn’t do it. I don’t know, Aly. But she knows! That monster thing. Ivysaur, I’m not sure knows what it is, or just isn’t worried if she does know. They were speaking like...” June went quiet and closed her eyes, placing a hand against the side of her head.  
“June,” Robin and Aly said at the same time, and Robin went silent. “What’s coming? Who?”  
“It may not be a living thing. But it’s something the creature wants to really bad,” June whispered. “It could be what she came from to begin with. The answer to what she even is. Maybe, something greater than her. Or... More of her.”  
Aly gasped. “There can’t be!”  
“Can’t there, though?” Robin brought up, keeping his gaze down.  
Aly shook her head.  
“We don’t even know what she is. And if she really is a she, she could reproduce, somehow.”  
Aly shook her head wildly. “You guys are talkin’ cray cray! We don’t know what that thing is so stop calling it a she!”  
“The thing’s got boobs, man!” Robin shrugged.  
“So do fat men!” Aly screeched.  
Aly’s not listening to reason, again... Gary kept silent. She’s letting her opinion, and probably her fear of the truth, blind her to even being open to the evidence.  
There was one fact that Gary knew, though. And it opened a lot more doors, closing not one previously open one.  
An officer began yelling into his radio, reporting that the monster was gone, but requesting backup. All of his men then marched off, led by him as he continued speaking on the radio.  
The other authority figures remained, looking unsure of what to do as they stared around at everyone, including themselves.  
The creature was shot at, Gary told himself.  
“It’s some kind of a species! Maybe an alien creature!” Aly insisted.  
“There’s zero proof of that! And even if it were, that doesn’t mean it’s not female!” Robin argued exasperatingly.  
And right after she did that... flashing thing and blinded me and everyone else, her wound wasn’t bleeding anymore... Gary continued to himself.  
“It could be something new to us humans altogether! It’s not from here!” Aly screamed. “It may not relate to male or female!”  
“We saw the thing! It clearly has some traits! It’d be wrong to just disregard things we’ve seen!”  
“I’m not disregarding anything! YOU ARE!!”  
How is that possible?? She was shot! But the blood stopped running, as if healed or something! Gary recalled.  
Robin stared at Aly with an exhausted look. “Aly... You’re not listening to me...” he sighed.  
“You’re the one not listening! It has to be an alien! Not male, or female, but some kind of evil, horrible thing. Did you notice it wasn’t put to sleep in the mist that put all of the other Pokemon asleep?”  
Robin’s eyes widened.  
This took Gary’s attention and he listened to her more closely.  
June also looked to Aly.  
“And we know THAT thing ISN’T a human being! So, it must be extraterrestrial by nature.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Well? Got a response to that? Or are you gonna tell me that thing was some kind of Pokemon? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?? Huh? Huh??”  
Robin scratched his head and then sighed in defeat. His head lowered. “I mean... You’ve got me, I guess...”  
“Eeeeeexactly!” Aly beamed and nodded with pride.  
But if she’s not a Pokemon, Gary continued his thoughts. And she’s not human.  
“ELECTIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRE!!!!” Electivire exploded in a rage, sending electricity into the sky, more bolts crashing back down to the earth around him.  
Gary watched this, thinking on what had occurred.  
People screamed in surprise, backing up or just taking off.  
The authorities raised their weapons and began shouting.  
“WAIT! IT’S OKAY! HE’S JUST UPSET!” June ran towards them, waving her arms wildly, calming down the situation.  
Watching this, Gary’s eyes widened. “Hey!” He looked around.  
“Gary?” Aly questioned.  
“What happened?” Robin asked him.  
“The guys...” he mumbled, turning around. The ones who had screamed out the name of Solace, he thought to himself. Where are they? Were they really Team Solace members?  
There were no answers to these questions because the ones who had previously been stunned by the monster.  
The hazmat people with the guns.  
Were all gone.


	28. Shedinja Gaiden

“In the most recent update of the attack that occurred in Viridian City yesterday, what was confirmed to be an attack by terrorist organization Team Solace using a Musharna’s Dream Mist to put the city to sleep, is further shown to have had even more mysteries than before,” a newsman spoke from the hanging TV screen. He had thin, short blonde hair and dressed in a blue suit. “Musharna had been held in custody following the attack, but with newfound evidence, it’s now believed that Musharna itself was under a form of Hypnosis, forcing it to attack as it did.”  
The screen now showed Viridian City during that attack, covered in a gray mist with black flakes falling everywhere as people panicked, trying to carry their sleeping Pokemon or wake them up.  
“A pendulum was found during the investigation with fingerprints from various people,” the newsman continued. “But it’s what they found not far away, being picked at by the bugs and animals within Viridian Forest, that was perhaps the largest shock of all. A deceased Hypno. A Hypno without a pendulum. While nothing is certain yet, investigators believe this Hypno may have been spotted by Team Solace either before or after hypnotizing Musharna, and was then killed for the pendulum, and Team Solace members controlled Musharna to attack the city, the purpose of this unknown and never fulfilled due to the further unfortunate arrival, of the monster.”  
The video then showed her, the vicious monster being, when the Dream Mist had been cleared already. She moved swiftly, dodging Aly’s Ivysaur’s Double-Edge. In the next clip, she was blasted by Solar Beam. The clip froze as she was taken down.  
The video shrunk to one corner of the screen, making room for the newsman again. “The monster, its own terror shown here, was battled by Pokemon Trainers nearby and local law enforcement. While there were numerous critical injuries, thankfully no one was killed. While it appears the monster, some witnesses and experts even referring to it as female, is shown here to be taken down, it did fight its way out and was reported to have literally flown away. Some believe there is an obvious link between Team Solace and the monster, while Team Solace maintains the attacks from the being, and what they are doing, are unrelated. They continue to vow to stop the monster, but fail to explain exactly what it, or perhaps, she, is.”  
Gary looked away from the TV and closed his eyes. With a sigh, he got up and walked to the front doors, his Town Map open in his hands.  
There were several strips of yellow tape marked DANGER in black letters taped around orange traffic cones which surrounded ladders, construction workers on them working on the destroyed roof of the Pokemon Center.  
“How much can I get for these Star Pieces?”  
Gary stopped and looked to see a young boy talking to the cashier at the Poke Mart, the kid holding something in his cupped hands that Gary couldn’t see.  
“Kid, things are kinda tough right now. I’m sorry,” the cashier was explaining uncomfortably.  
The front doors opened for Gary and he walked out of the building. He went straight, looking from his Town Map to his surroundings a few times, and after just a few minutes of walking, turned to see an enormous building that was exactly where the map said the location would be. He put the Town Map away and his fists clenched tight.  
The building was wider than it was tall. It was green, and the roof was curved, reaching down the sides, as blue as the sky above. The door was tall and green and a golden door knob stuck out from it. The words Viridian City Pokemon Gym were painted in turn of black and yellow letters.  
“It would’ve been nice for Aly and Rob to have watched you go for your final Badge,” June mentioned. She’d been exploring the city and ended up at the Gym, waiting for Gary to feel ready for the big match and meet her there.  
Raichu stood at her feet, smiling behind his sunglasses.  
“They both have the minimum eight, so it woulda been really nice to celebrate you all making it to the League qualifications now. Assuming you get the Badge this go.”  
“Assuming?” Gary frowned at her. “Of course I’m getting this Badge! There’s no other choice!”  
“I - I just meant...” June stumbled on her words.  
Gary sucked his teeth and stepped up to the Gym. He raised a fist and knocked on the door a couple of times.  
The three waited, Gary tapping his right foot impatiently, June staring up into the blue, sunny sky above and tilting her head, letting out her breath, and Raichu twisting his body side to side.  
Then, the door knob twisted and the door opened.  
Gary smiled pleasantly at the young girl who opened the door.  
The smile went away even faster.  
Gary inhaled loudly, noisily, and instantly choked, hurting his throat. When he thought he was okay, he hacked some more and was forced to slap his chest repeatedly until he was finally able to breathe right.  
The girl on the other side looked like a deceased relative had just showed up at her door. “Nnnnnnooo!!” the girl gasped. “YYYOUUUUU?! What are YOU doing here???” She then turned to June. “UUUUUUGH!!! And you?” The young lady stood in black sandals with one tiny white bow on them, her toes visible through a hole design. She wore dark blue shorts that came up very high on her thighs. A white, lightweight sweater covered her light blue tank top that could be seen from the straps at her visible shoulders. Her brown hair was twisted and wrapped around her head, ending on her left shoulder.   
A Butterfree sat on her right shoulder.  
It was the Butterfree girl!  
“What do you think you’re doing here??!” Gary shouted angrily. “Wait, are you here competing for the Badge here? Did you battle? Did you win?”  
“Oh, great. Don’t tell me I have to defend the Hexapoda Badge against you!” The girl spoke with such a heavy, southern accent. She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, sneering. “Uuuugh! Like my job isn’t bad enough as it is. Come on, then! Let’s get this battle over with.”  
Gary’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly as she walked inside of the building, the door closing behind her. “Wha...?” He turned to June. “What?” he rasped out.  
“Ha. Wait, is she??” June asked hesitantly.  
“THERE’S NO WAY!!!” Gary exploded. “JUNE!!! WHO IS THE GYM LEADER HERE??! TELL ME!!!”  
“Gary, I don’t know! Honest!” June insisted. “But she can’t be!”  
“Then I’m finding out who the heck is!” Gary burst into the Gym building and stopped, looking around.  
Inside was a bit dark, shadows filling every corner of the dimly lit, brown room. A set of bleachers sat against the wall, a battlefield outlined in white paint on the floor.  
The Butterfree girl was approaching one end of the battlefield.  
Standing outside of the battlefield was a very tall man in a black suit and sunglasses. His hands were clasped together, held out in front of him.  
Gary glared at the Butterfree girl. There’s no way. He eyed her Butterfree. A Bug type. But, it can’t be!  
The Butterfree girl stood in her place and turned to Gary. “I ain’t got all day!” she called out and crossed her arms. “This place is for battles. Get in or get out! I prefer you to get out of my Gym, personally, but I can’t just kick you out without a cause.”  
“This isn’t your Gym!!” Gary’s voice echoed in the building.  
“Tough luck for you, but this is my Gym! I’m Tera, the Bug type Gym Leader for Viridian City. Now get over it and get over here or you will be removed from my Gym by force!”  
The tall man lowered his arms and turned to Gary.  
Gary just shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. This girl? he pondered.

Tera had a frown on her face in Viridian Forest back during Gary’s first ever time in the location, looking to be about his age or just older. “Kid, if you’re afraid of bugs, you need to go right back to Pallet. There are much worse things out there than weak little Bug Pokemon.” She let out a string of laughter. “Bugs are the weakest of all Pokemon.” She squinted at Gary. “I hate the things. They can battle alright, but in the end, for everything a Bug can do, there is always something that can do the job better.”

*

“I’m surprised you made it out of Viridian Forest alive,” Tera proclaimed to Gary in Celadon City after he’d just received his Badge there.  
Gary pulled out his Badge case and opened it in front of her. “You see? I have three Badges so far.” After slipping the case back in his jacket, he questioned, “How many do you have?”  
Tera sneered at him and raised a hand to his face. “Puh-lease, loser. I’m so far ahead of you this topic is over. If you’re still afraid of the most weakest of all types, Bugs, I recommend you go sell your Badges for top dollar, and take a nice little vacation with your little girlfriend here because you won’t be getting much further as a Pokemon Trainer being afraid of stupid little insects,” she whispered her last sentence.

*

“NINCADA!” Tera’s Nincada screamed out in the middle of Fuchsia City over its victory of Gary’s Primeape before a bright flash of white light came over it. It floated high into the air and kept shifting as it evolved! The light flashed brightly and sprinkled off of the Pokemon, revealing a Ninjask.  
Tera looked at Gary with a nasty look on her face and grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt, enlarging it. But this wasn’t just a Poke Ball in her hand. It was an Ultra Ball! “Shedinja, go!” She then threw the Ultra Ball right at him!  
It opened and a Shedinja came out.  
With a sly smile, Tera winked at him and waved her hand towards him.  
Ninjask and Shedinja immediately flew towards the boy, their Trainer laughing hysterically. They flew around him, buzzing and bumping into him.  
“NOOOOOOO!!! STOP!!! GET AWAY!!!!” Gary fell to his knees and swatted at them, screaming loudly, begging, crying helplessly against them. He curled up into a ball as the Bugs continued traumatizing him.

Gary kept shaking his head. Not this girl!! It can’t be!! The Butterfree girl??! Her name is Tera?!?! The BUG GYM LEADER of Viridian City?!?  
“Get rid of them, Christian.” Tera turned and walked away from the field at the same time that the suited man moved like a soldier, coming for Gary and June.  
“WAIT! I’M BATTLING RIGHT NOW!!” Gary ran to the battlefield and took his place.  
Tera turned to him.  
The man stopped and crossed his arms, staring at Gary.  
“I’m here! Can I battle now?” Gary asked Tera.  
The man turned to the Gym Leader.  
She curled her lips but walked back to her position opposite Gary.  
The tall man returned to where he had come from.  
June ran, Raichu chasing after her on all fours, and they made their way through the field and sat on the third to the bottom step of the bleachers.  
“You know why I took so long! You don’t have to act like this isn’t a surprise to me!” Gary called. “Or like it shouldn’t be one! You never told me this!”  
“This will be a two versus two Pokemon battle for the Hexapoda Badge of Viridian City’s Tera!” the man suddenly spoke loudly. “The first Trainer to lose their Pokemon is out! There is no time limit! Only the challenger may substitute their Pokemon. Let the battle begin!”  
He’s the referee? Gary was surprised.  
“GOOOOOO!!” Tera pointed at Gary, her voice and action grabbing his attention, and her Butterfree flew from her shoulder with a high pitched screech.  
Seeing the huge butterfly flutter had Gary slap and rub at one side of his neck as the skin crawled. “Alright, let’s get this last Badge for good this time!” He threw his first choice out. “Charizard, I choose you!”  
Charizard was released from his Poke Ball and roared on the field.  
The two opponents eyed each other, ready to strike.  
“Start with Flamethrower!”  
Charizard attacked, sending out a stream of Fire.  
“Butterfree, ascend and use Whirlwind!” Tera instructed.  
Butterfree flew over the Fire and then flapped its wings hard.  
A powerful gust swept through the field.  
Charizard grunted against the wind and suddenly glowed red! His body shrunk, turning into energy and flew towards Gary and into his Poke Ball!  
Gary stumbled back solely out of shock and then screamed as a white beam from a different Poke Ball sent out another Pokemon!  
The little creature squeaked out cutely, standing on the Gym floor.  
“Illumise? What’s going on?” Gary called out in confusion.  
Illumise looked about, confused.  
“Whirlwind one last time!” Tera insisted.  
Butterfree flapped its wings again, Illumise leaning in with closed eyes to try and not be blown away.  
She cried out as she glowed red and was returned, just like Charizard.  
“Illumise! Wait!” Gary watched as a third Pokemon was sent out.  
It landed heavily but then floated up several inches, hovering and swaying. A voice seemed to be speaking from within the outer body.  
“And Minior?” Gary frowned at Tera. “What do you think you’re doing? What’s going on?”  
“It’s Whirlwind, you dunce!” Tera snapped at him. “It swaps out your Pokemon for another. You have a lot of nerve owning an Illumise. She’s a Bug, I’m sure you know!”  
“I know what she is! I love all Pokemon! She’s on my team because of that! And as if you have any right to start calling anyone out! HOW ARE YOU THE BUG, GYM LEADER?!!”  
“By disproving the odds. By proving our worth to creeps like you! Butterfree, String Shot! Use its weight against it!”  
“Freeeee!” Butterfree opened its mouth and fired out white String.  
Soon, Minior was wrapped up tight, looking like a ball of yarn. It twisted and flinched in the air.  
“Now use Psychic to drop it!”  
Butterfree’s eyes glowed light blue and Minior was outlined in the same shade before being slammed to the floor.  
Minior gave out muffled cries and tried to rise, but was stuck to the ground.  
“Now use Electroweb!”  
Butterfree flapped its wings and a yellow, netted ball of electricity formed in front of it. With a loud cry, the ball flew into the air and expanded into a wide open net that descended upon Minior and wrapped around its body.  
Minior was screaming as it was shocked.  
Gary’s teeth tightened against each other and he balled his fists. This isn’t it. So long as it's still in its Meteor Form, we still are fine. But even if not... “Minior, we’ve taken long enough! Let’s go for Autotomize!” Gary tried.  
From within the covering of String Shot, beams of white light managed to get through as Minior’s body glowed bright and it let out a call, its body vibrating. When the glow faded, it didn’t seem as if anything had changed.  
“Once more! Hang strong, Minior!”  
Minior repeated the attack.  
“Now let’s break free and use Rollout!”  
Minior cried out, rattling inside of its webbing, but not actually going anywhere.  
“Butterfree, keep it down with another Electroweb!”  
Butterfree set up another Electroweb.  
Minior kept rattling in place, stuck to the ground by String Shot. With a sudden burst that startled everyone, Minior burst free from the surrounding Strings and flew out at Butterfree.  
“Freeeeeeeeee!!” Butterfree wailed as the move collided with it and it fell from the air, landing on its back.  
Butterfree’s prepared Electroweb vanished, interrupted.  
Minior hit the floor and rolled towards Gary before turning back around and heading for Butterfree again.  
“Butterfree, get out of there!” Tera shouted angrily. “Watch out!”  
Butterfree flapped its wings but before it could get up, Minior slammed into it again. The Bug type dropped painfully.  
Gary’s eyes widened suddenly.

“End this with a flying Rollout,” Aurora ordered impatiently.  
Graveler rolled across the ground and started spinning in a small circle, faster and faster, over and over.  
“Do it!” Aurora said sharply.  
Graveler shot off the ground at a startling speed and slammed into Hoothoot.  
“You let my Graveler continue to spin, building not only momentum, but strength,” Aurora explained. “The longer a Rollout attack lasts in battle, the more powerful it becomes when it hits. You allowed Graveler to pick up speed as it spun faster and faster, and you were kind enough to let the power of the move increase by standing there foolishly.”

This battle was reminding Gary of his battle with Aurora the second time he had challenged her. Is this the same thing that happened then? Did we increase power by being stuck in the same place by String Shot?  
“Butterfree, use Psychic to misdirect Minior!”  
Gary straightened up, surprised by this command from Tera.  
Butterfree got up and its eyes glowed light blue.  
Minior rolled for Butterfree, faster than ever. Its body was then outlined in light blue. It moved like a jet, rising for the ceiling!  
“WHOA!” Gary was stunned by this.  
Minior crashed into the ceiling of the Gym.  
“Now help it back down!”  
Minior was forced to the floor by the Psychic, crashing hard.  
“End this with Electroweb!” Tera demanded.  
Large cracks were evident in the shell of Minior. A white glow was coming out from them.  
“Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Butterfree was flapping its wings, Electroweb forming in front of it.  
The shell around Minior’s body cracked wider, longer, finally falling off in pieces! From the shell floated a red inside! “Minior!” the Pokemon cried in a kind of echoed voice.  
“Minior, STRIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!”  
“FIRRRRRRE!!” Tera added.  
“Minior!” Minor flew at Butterfree.  
“Freeeeeee!” Butterfree’s Electroweb went loose and wrapped around Minior.  
Minior was caught, but it wasn’t stopped, screaming out as it flew right into Butterfree.  
Butterfree’s voice was pained as it was taken down, its body sparking from taking on its own Electroweb!  
Minior landed not far away from it, rolling to a stop.  
The suited man raised both hands in the air. “Both Minior and Butterfree are unable to battle!” His voice was full of shock. “This is a draw!”  
Tera and Gary exchanged stunned glances.  
Tera then sneered and called back her Butterfree. Her hand tightened around the ball and she growled, staring at it. “Useless!!” She went for another Poke Ball, tossing it and releasing a new Pokemon. “Don’t screw this up!”  
“Venomoth! Venomoth!” the Bug type flapped calmly in the air.  
Venomoth. The Poison Moth Pokemon. Venonat’s evolved form. This Pokemon’s wings hold scales that can shake loose from mere flaps.  
“Minior, return!” Gary smiled. “Thank you for your work! That was great!” That went so good. And Tera’s pretty good, herself, Gary admitted, looking up at her. But what’s her story? How is she so skilled at using Bugs, and being a Bug Gym Leader, if she claims not to even like Bugs?  
“Just remember, Whirlwind revealed your three Pokemon, so you have to choose between Illumise and Charizard,” Tera told him snottily.  
Gary sneered and nodded. “Yeah, I know that. I’m going with Charizard next! GO!” He threw the next Poke Ball. “Let’s get this done and over with!”  
Charizard stomped the ground in place and roared, firing flames at Venomoth.  
Venomoth barely avoided the attacks in a fluttery panic.  
Whoa, easy, Charizard! Gary thought, eyes wide. He’s really getting into it. Maybe he didn’t like the Whirlwind trick.  
“Use Tailwind right now!” Tera ordered.  
“Venomoth! Venomoth! Venomoooooooth!” Venomoth’s wings flapped sharply, quickly, and a huge wind came forth.  
“Whoa!” Gary raised an arm in vain to block the wind.  
“Venomoth!” Venomoth was calling out as it flew through the air at a reckless speed.  
Tailwind temporarily increases the Speed of the user and their teammates.  
“Ahh...” Gary nodded. “Alright, try to trap it in a Fire Spin, Charizard!”  
Charizard roared and sent out a stream of Fire which turned into a twirling tower!  
“Venomoth! Venomoth!” Venomoth kept flying quickly but dodged the Fire cautiously.  
At least we’ve got its attention, Gary accepted. It’s distracted. A Venomoth to flames. Ha. He smirked at his own lame joke. “Okay then, use Flame Burst instead!”  
Charizard fired a stream of flames into the air.  
The Fire formed a huge ball and exploded into waves. One of which caught the dodgy Venomoth.  
Venomoth screamed as it was downed.  
“YES! GOT ‘EM!” Gary cheered. “Now finish this up with Fire Blast!”  
Charizard blasted the weakened Bug type with a huge Blast.  
“VENOMOTH!!” Tera shrieked.  
Venomoth joined in her shriek as it was consumed in the heat.  
The referee.  
June.  
Gary.  
Tera.  
Charizard.  
Raichu.  
All stared at Venomoth.  
Tera suddenly gasped. “Spit in that stupid Fire type’s FACE!” she raged. “TOXIC!”  
Venomoth was in the air quicker than anyone expected, everyone gasping in reaction. Tera’s Pokemon spit out a stream of purple liquid, hitting Charizard in the face.  
Charizard cried out in a rather whiny voice and fell down into a sitting position. The purple on his face sunk into his skin and his face became flushed with purple.  
“Oh, no! Charizard! Please, get up!!”  
Charizard struggled back to his feet but flinched, suffering from a Bad Poisoning.  
The Tailwind’s wind faded out quickly, Venomoth’s Speed returning to normal.  
“Use Supersonic! Keep it down!”  
Venomoth let out a wild screech that caused almost everyone to scream out and cover their ears.  
Only Tera seemed the least affected, covering her ears and squinting, but keeping her eyes on the match in silence.  
Gary’s ears rang in pain as he vocally expressed his desire for the noise to end. He soon saw the Venomoth was no longer using Supersonic, but his ears were still ringing. He shoved his fingers in them and wiggled them about before removing them, but his ears still hurt.  
Charizard’s eyes were red as he was stumbling about.  
“Charizard! You’re Confused! Please, fight out of it! Use your Flamethrower!”  
Charizard took a step forward and tripped, slamming down hard.  
“Damn it!” Gary growled “He’s hurting himself!”  
“We’ve bought us time! Roost!”  
Venomoth rested on the ground. Its body glowed brightly.  
“CHARIZARD! GET UP!” Gary commanded desperately.  
The glow faded off of Venomoth and the Bug returned back to the air.  
“Quiver Dance, now!”  
Venomoth took on its true insect nature as it flapped its wings and danced about in random patterns, its body flashing.  
The movements disturbed Gary to his core, causing him to rub his hands over his chest and arms as he shuddered in disgust.  
Tera growled loudly, grabbing her opponent’s attention.  
Gary saw the enraged look on her face, focused right on him!  
Charizard finally got up, still Confused.  
“Fire Blast attack!”  
Charizard fired with Flamethrower instead!  
Venomoth moved quicker now and dodged the Flamethrower.  
“Charizard!” Gary groaned through tightened teeth. “Damn it.” He raised his Pokedex.  
Quiver Dance. The user’s Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed all increase.  
“Aahhh come on!” Gary sucked his teeth. “Flame Burst again, then!”  
Charizard leaned forward, his face tightened in pain as more damage from the poison set in.  
“CHARIZARD! You’ve gotta focus!”  
“Roost!”  
Venomoth’s wings flapped softly but quickly as it settled on the ground and came to a still. Its body then began to glow white. It remained settled as the glow went away.  
“What is that?”  
Roost. The user heals itself by taking a moment to recoup energy. This causes the user to lose their Flying typing for a moment.  
Gary sucked his teeth. Just great.  
Charizard shook his head with closed eyes and blinked, the red in his eyes disappearing.  
“Charizard, your Confusion is gone!” Gary cheered.  
“Struggle Bug!” Tera pressed on, not letting up.  
“Fight back with Flamethrower!” Gary scanned this new move as it happened.  
Struggle Bug. This move has an added effect of lowering the target’s Special Attack.  
Gary rolled his eyes. It never ends with this girl! he complained silently.  
Charizard used Flamethrower.  
A red aura covered Venomoth’s body before it went away. It then covered its body with its wings and a brighter red glow covered it. Venomoth’s wings spread open and a huge dome of glittering red energy flew out, tearing through Flamethrower and colliding with Charizard!  
Charizard stumbled back, shuddering, his body flashing red momentarily.  
This girl is really good! She tore through our own fully powered Flamethrower to weaken some of our best Fire moves! That Quiver Dance must have helped. Gary shook his head hard and gave Venomoth a focused look. “Then we have to be sure every hit counts, Charizard! Leave nothing to waste! Fire Blast, GO!”  
Charizard inhaled and roared, sending out the powerful attack.  
Venomoth was hit, screaming out wildly as it was covered in the Fire. The burning victim’s fiery body hit the ground, and the flames died.  
“Venomoth is unable to battle any longer! The winner is Charizard!” the referee ruled. He took a deep breath and let it out.  
“YES!! YES!! LET’S GO, CHARIZARD! ONE MORE TO GO!!” Gary was overwhelmed, ready to finally be allowed to compete in the Pokemon League. Just one more Pokemon to go, he told himself.  
Charizard growled and then let out a weak wail, his voice croaking before he collapsed.  
June gasped, covering her mouth.  
“Charizard?!” Gary gasped.  
“Charizard is unable to battle, as well!” the referee stated, stretching out an arm towards the worn out Pokemon.  
Gary’s hand went to his heart. He ran to his Pokemon.  
Charizard moaned from the ground, his eyes closed.  
“Charizard! Oh, no.” Gary lowered his hand upon his Pokemon’s head. “The poison...” Once he had returned Charizard, he looked up to Tera and got to his feet. He returned to his place and grabbed the only Poke Ball he had left to use. “You should know, I wanted to use these three against you, Tera.”  
Tera’s cold face didn’t flinch one bit.  
“You didn’t force me to choose these three. I admit, you had me in some tough spots, but I’ve learned a lot from this battle by using the guys I thought would take you out a lot easier than this. A lot easier because, I figured someone like you can’t be much of a Trainer. And yet, you know how to battle with your Pokemon, these Bug types, so well! I don’t understand why. Tell me, Tera!”  
Tera recalled her Venomoth and pressed her lips together. She flashed her teeth and reached for her final Pokemon. “Shedinja, come!” She threw an Ultra Ball and her last Pokemon was out.  
“Shedinja!” the Pokemon rasped out. It floated in the air, but it didn’t move an inch.  
There was something spooky about this to Gary. Haunting. “Shedinja...”  
“Sheeeeedinja.” Shedinja seemed to be staring right back at Gary with its solid black eyes.  
This Pokemon appeared in Tera’s Ultra Ball after her Nincada evolved, all on its own, Gary recalled. Even my Pokedex was able to explain that phenomenon. Or at least, it knew it occurs. The remains of Nincada, its own Pokemon. Shedinja. We can do this! Gary grabbed his final Poke Ball and sent the Pokemon out. “Illumise! I’m counting on you! Bug versus Bug! Let’s do it!”  
Illumise flew into the air and hovered there, far more lively than Shedinja.  
“Someone like you doesn’t deserve a Bug so beautiful. So powerful! I can see it all just from this short moment!” Tera’s face was full of emotion, so expressive, as if she could cry and burst into a rage at the exact same time.  
“You don’t deserve any Bug you own, Tera! I want to know why-!”  
“Use Confuse Ray.”  
“Sheeeeed.” Several golden orbs fired out from Shedinja one by one at Illumise, surrounding her.  
“Illumise, use Bug Buzz to get rid of those! Pop ‘em like bubbles!”  
Instead, the orbs attached themselves onto Illumise and popped immediately.  
Illumise swung in the air dizzily, her eyes red.  
Gary yelled angrily. She’s Confused! “Go for Quick Attack, then!”  
Illumise vanished, reappearing right in front of Shedinja, and then went forward only to hit something invisible in front of the target Shedinja. She bounced back hard.  
“What was that??” Gary couldn’t believe his eyes.  
Illumise shouted out in some kind of anger and flew at Shedinja, going right past it, and this time continuing until she dove down and hit the Gym floor.  
“ILLUMISE! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Gary begged.  
Illumise rose up again and then dove back down, tackling the floor and only further injuring herself. She kept it up, hurting herself with each slam down.  
“We can’t lose like this!” Gary pleaded.  
“You’re right. You’ll lose at our hands!” Tera pointed. “Sand Attack.”  
Shedinja descended so spookily for the simple fact that its body just refused to move. It lowered itself down, but the wings didn’t beat, and the body was otherwise without any motion. It was like an invisible child was playing with a toy Shedinja. A completely unexpected wave of brown substance flew out from underneath Shedinja, hitting Illumise in the face!  
“And again!” Tera told her Pokemon.  
The same mysterious action occurred, further blinding Illumise!  
“Illumise, please, Bug Buzz! It’s our turn to strike!” Gary was desperate, barely able to think straight and remember all of his Pokemon’s moves.  
Illumise opened her mouth and a powerful screech filled the building, red waves coming out.  
Gary screamed, covering his ears.  
Tera made a slight flinch and tightened her eyes, but they remained open.  
June actually fell out of the bleachers and to her knees, covering her ears, struggling to keep one eye open.  
Raichu fell with her, falling flat to his face with his butt and tail in the air as he screamed out. His sunglasses hit the floor.  
The referee stood standing, but in his leaned stance, he had his hands to his ears, his mouth wide in a scream.  
Shedinja stood motionless, seeming unbothered, and a transparent barrier appeared around it.  
Tera’s face relaxed a bit.  
June was shaking her head but lowering her hands.  
Raichu laid flat on the floor, looking exhausted.  
The referee shoved a finger in each ear, twisting them around.  
Gary began to suspect the Bug Buzz was over, but his ears were still ringing. He squinted at Shedinja as he lowered his hands.  
The Bug Pokemon hovered above, the barrier gone again.  
Did it even feel that? Gary wondered. It doesn’t seem to have reacted at all. Is it that invisible wall again? Is that a move? I didn’t hear or see Tera give any order. “This time use your Hidden Power!” Gary kept his eyes on Shedinja.  
A light blue ball of energy formed in front of Illumise’s outstretched hands. She tossed the ball at Shedinja.  
Shedinja remained still as the attack seemed to hit an invisible space in front of it and just vanish!  
Gary’s breath was cut short and he swallowed. “What...?” He stopped, sick of having to ask so many questions during this battle. He was almost too tired to pull out his Pokedex at this point, but he managed.  
The Wonder Guard Ability prevents damage from any move that isn’t a weakness of the wielder. Shedinja is the only known Pokemon with this Ability.  
Gary’s eyes nearly popped. That’s... real?? I’ve never heard of something that... cool! To his own surprise, this information relaxed him, and he smiled!  
Tera did a double take at Gary’s reaction.  
Gary looked to her and nodded. “Who knew...? That’s... incredible! And only a Bug has it? That’s the most amazing Ability I’ve ever heard of!”  
Tera’s mouth opened in surprise. “I...”  
“Bug types... They’re... They’re pretty cool, huh?” Gary admitted.  
Tera gasped, both of her hands on her chest. “What?”  
Gary shrugged. “I have a lot to learn, eh?” He closed his eyes and nodded. “But the battle has to go on, doesn’t it?” His eyes opened and he gave his opponent a more challenging face, still smiling.  
“You think Bugs are cool?” Tera seemed to not be believing what she was hearing.  
“I told you, Tera. I love all Pokemon. Illumise belonged to my sister. Before she passed away some months ago.”  
Tera’s mouth fell open wider than ever. She breathed out, unable to say words.  
“Her favorite Pokemon was Combee. Only the females evolve, right? At level twenty-one, into Vespiquen. She taught me that.”  
Tera could only blink widely.  
“She always taught me about Bug type Pokemon. I hated when she'd tell me about them, but she refused to let me leave her room. She'd lock the door, and she was so much stronger than me. I guess it’s because she was older. I was a bit taller, but it didn’t matter in strength. Honestly, she was just plain a good fighter. Anyway,” he chuckled, “she was just so damn determined to get me to accept Bugs. I now know it's because she cared. Now, I can understand it better, being on this journey. We promised we'd both be the greatest Trainers in the world. She didn't want my fear of Bug Pokemon to be a hindrance for me, so she taught me so much about them. I just wanted to raise anything else but Bug types.”  
Tera shook her head.  
Even from a distance, Gary could see the sadness in her eyes. The tears. “Combee was her favorite Pokemon,” Gary recalled. “She had Combee pictures all around her room and drew them all the time.”  
“Bug Pokemon, are my favorite Pokemon...”  
“What??!!” Gary exploded.  
June stood up, her eyes wide, Raichu already at his feet.  
Tears rolled fast from Tera’s eyes. She sniffled and wiped her nose. “Most people see Bug type Pokemon and consider them a weak type, or are afraid of them.” Her sad eyes turned cold. “Bug types are the underdogs. Not many people respect them. I understand that hate. It makes me, in a strange way, love them.” Tera wiped at her eyes as she gazed up at her Bug Pokemon. “My strength and mastery in raising Bugs was recognized over time and I became a Gym Leader. We had beaten the odds. Our hard work had paid off. No one could talk down about Bug types in my presence.”  
Gary nodded. “I think I get it now, Tera.”  
“You don’t get it. You’re still afraid of Bug types. You still represent a lot of the reason I ever started to raise Bug type Pokemon!”  
“This is true, but I love Pokemon, Tera. All of them. Melissa told me, if I let my fear of Bugs overwhelm me, I'd never be a Pokemon Master. Whether you want to understand me, or use me as an excuse of some kind to verbally abuse and push your Pokemon to some level of power that you find acceptable is your choice. But taking the path to be a friend and Trainer for all Pokemon is mine. I’m not here to lose to you, Tera. Your Badge is mine. Me and Illumise came to do more than battle. We’re here to win!”  
“Not a chance! Not by you, least of all!” Tera looked furious. “Aerial Ace and end this match!”  
“Aerial Ace!” Gary commanded at the same time.  
Tera’s eyes suddenly seemed to be filled with terror.  
Gary balled his fists, trying to think up what he should do next, expecting the moves to cancel each other out.  
Shedinja flew at an amazing speed, almost unseeable.  
Illumise, her eyes still red, went for Shedinja at a wild speed.  
They both reached each other midair.  
Shedinja flashed white where it was hit and was forced back from the Critical Hit. It dove down at an angle.  
Illumise flew back and then remained still, floating, scrunched up in pain with her eyes closed. When they opened, they were no longer red.  
Tera reached out. “Shedinja!” she gasped. Shedinja slammed into her face as it was held in her hands. “Huuuhh...” was all Tera uttered.  
Everyone was watching the two.  
Tera was frozen on her feet, staring at the back of her Pokemon.  
Shedinja was facing Illumise and Gary, still as ever.  
Tera’s body gave a series of shakes.  
“Tera?” Gary let out cautiously.  
“TERAAAAAAAA!!” The referee tossed his sunglasses to the floor and ran to her.  
Tera dropped to her knees, and Shedinja hit the floor, rolling away.  
“Shed...” the Pokemon groaned after stopping.  
Tera fell out flat on her face and didn’t move.  
The referee knelt down beside her and touched at her neck. It wasn’t long before he held the Gym Leader, cradling her in his arms. He buried his face against Tera, pressing his head against her’s.  
H-he’s crying... Gary realized, listening to the sound coming from the grown man. What...? He looked at June, hoping all of the answers he needed were on her face, and were good, happy ones.  
June seemed just as confused as Gary felt, her mouth ajar, her eyebrows narrowed, her eyes squinting.  
“Sir! SIR!” Gary finally managed to let out. “WHAT HAPPENED?!”  
The referee sniffled and let out a sob, and then he looked back to Gary. His face was drenched in tears.  
Gary was afraid to move, not knowing what was going on. He would have run up to them to try and help, or left to go and get help, but what was going on??  
“She’s dead. She’s dead! Go get the police, kids!” He turned away and held Tera closer to him, letting out a painful, deep cry against her.  
“How!?? How is she dead?? That’s impossible!!” Gary was freaking out, his voice cracking a number of times. As his right shoulder was touched, he jumped and screamed when he saw June, realizing she was no longer by the bleachers and was standing right behind him.  
Raichu was trembling at June’s feet, his eyes on Tera and the referee.  
“Gary, we have to go get help,” she nodded. She pulled him gently.  
Gary shook his head. “No. No! How?! How, June?! I-I was right here!! How did she die?! She can’t be dead! SHE CAN’T BE!!”  
June grabbed both of his shoulders. “I need you to come with me,” she insisted softly, caringly. “You can’t stay here. We both need to go and get help for her. The longer we stay, the worse this gets. Please! We need to find out what happened.”  
Gary’s heart was going at a million miles per minute, his body quaking like it was some kind of intentional dance. “I... June!” He grabbed her shoulders. “JUUUNE!”  
She gasped at this grab and shout, but with her hands on his shoulders, she began to gently massage him. “It isn’t your fault. But we can only prove that by getting out of here now and alerting the police so they can also prove it, Gary. Come on. Trust me. You trust me, right?”  
Gary nodded frantically, tearing up heavily, streaks rolling down his cheeks quickly.  
She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers, nodding. “Then let’s get help. Now.” She pulled him carefully away from Tera, Shedinja, the referee, and to the front door of the Gym, Raichu following.

*

“It wasn’t just a Bug, but a Ghost type, too. Shedinja,” Gary mused in the woods.  
“Are you okay, Gary? Are you sure you want to continue this?” June asked him.  
He looked to her. “Continue what? This journey?”  
June didn’t say anything, but she kept her eyes on him.  
Gary sighed and looked to the ground he was sitting on. “I’ve lost everything, June. And, for what?” The silence from his companion agitated him. He had asked her a question, after all. And after she had bothered to ask him one to begin it! But he didn’t blow up at her like he wanted. He actually kept his cool. “I need to find out for what, June. What have I lost my family over? What have I lost my Pokemon over? I may not believe in all that mumbo jumbo about being here for a reason, and signs, and purposes in life and all that, but I know why I’m here, right now, on Route 1. I know that I’m here because I wanted to become a Pokemon Master. And I know that if I quit now, I killed my sister who wanted the same goal, and her Pokemon that was only out to protect us, and a poor little girl who was just a little misunderstood and wanted to stand up for the little guys out there. I killed over half a city over half a year ago...” Gary’s face was wrecked, broken into sorrow and tears. He shook his head. “Over nothing,” he croaked weakly, blinking out more tears. “Tera; she loved Bugs, after all. I didn’t understand, yet it was pretty obvious when you think about it, huh?” He didn’t wait for any possible response June could have given him. He just covered his face in his hands and rested them against his knees, letting out his feelings, repeating the words of his Pokedex in his head that made so little sense, and yet was the only answer that fit.

Shedinja. The Shed Pokemon. Considered a special evolution, this appears in a Trainer’s Poke Ball on its own when Nincada has evolved into Ninjask, Shedinja being the leftover, shed skin. Little information is available on this species, but it is said that staring down the hole in the back of this Pokemon reveals more than empty innards. One’s soul is said to be taken inside. This claim is inconclusive.


	29. A Little More Aly, Please

“Catherine! GO!” Robin yells, throwing her Poke Ball.  
“Blastoise!” Catherine cries out excitedly. She stares from Charizard to Gary.  
“Hydro Pump, NOOOOOW!!” Robin says with big passion and determination.  
“USE FIRE BLAST!!” Gary chooses.  
Charizard and Catherine both attack. The moves meet midair and Hydro Pump rips through the Blast, hitting Charizard and taking him down.  
“Charizard is unable to battle! Robin is the winner!! The Pokemon League Champion is Robin from Pallet Town!!!”  
The crowd cheers excitedly, rushing to Robin from the bleachers.  
He thanks everyone and signs autographs, one arm around Catherine.  
Gorgeous, immodestly dressed, shapely women are fawning over him.  
Robin turns to see Gary on his knees, head in his hands, crying miserably.

Gary closed his eyes and shook his head hard. NO! he yelled angrily in his head. That won't happen. It won't! I’ll give the best battle possible! It won't end like that! It won’t! Blastoise, Wartortle, whatever! Now angered, his eyebrows furrowed, he charged forward, pushed on by the urge to prove this thought of his battle with Robin, wrong.  
June and Raichu were not too far behind, trying to keep up.  
From out of nowhere, a huge stream of fire hit the ground from the air above!  
Gary yelled in shock with June and Raichu as they all stopped just several feet from the sudden blaze!  
June tripped and landed on her face. She looked up fearfully and managed to get up.  
A big fire was blocking them, burning the grass beneath it.  
Gary gazed up for the source of the fire and choked, not believing what his gaping eyes were seeing. No... he thought. Impossible! A small smile was starting to creep over his mouth, but the shock of the situation held it back.  
It was incredible! A large bird hovered in the air above them. Its body primarily featured the colors of gold and red. It looked down at the kids angrily.  
June’s mouth and eyes were in matching, gaping size at the amazing sight. She could only whimper repeatedly, unable to speak.  
Raichu also looked awed at the incredible creature. He lowered his sunglasses, taking in the glorious thing.  
With a loud cry, the enormous bird opened its beak.  
Without a word, Gary grabbed June by her arm and pulled hard, running.  
“OW!” June stumbled after him.  
Raichu followed on all fours, his sunglasses put into his mouth.  
They all ran around the fire as the bird Pokemon sent another Fire attack at them.  
June glanced behind her, which slowed her down, and Gary gave a hard tug, making her focus on the path. “GARY!”  
“MOVE IT, JUNE!”  
The heat of the day meant nothing to Gary as the angry cry of the Pokemon sounded off, warning them of its approach.  
“Gary!” June yelled shrilly. “Is that a Ho-Oh?!?!”  
“Looks enough like one!”  
“What's going on here?!”  
“We're being chased by a freaking Ho-Oh and it's burning down the freaking forest! What else?!” he snapped at her.  
“WHY?!”  
“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!”  
The Legendary bird Pokemon of the Johto region, Ho-Oh, screamed angrily.  
Gary heard the Fire hit the grass behind them, burning it, smoke filling the air, making him choke.  
“I don't understand why there's a Ho-Oh chasing after us!”  
“We're leading it right back to Pallet Town!” Gary realized. “We can't let it get there!” As they kept running, he looked behind him, trying to see where their threat was. He gasped.  
The fire was gone!  
He stopped running, hitting his chest hard with his fist as he coughed from the thin smoke.  
The grass was burnt where the fire had been, fading smoke rising into the air and spreading lightly through the forest. The grass now looked wet.  
He looked up into the sky, the sun beaming down on him.  
Ho-Oh was gone!  
“Where did Ho-Oh go?” June called from several feet away.  
Gary turned to her and shrugged. “I dunno.” He then made a slow, complete circle, scanning the area. “I wonder what put out the fire?”  
“Maybe something that chased Ho-Oh away?” June suggested.  
“What chases away a powerful Pokemon like a Ho-Oh...?”  
Something clasped over Gary’s mouth and pulled him.  
He could only give a muffled scream.  
“SHHH!” his captor whispered.  
June’s eyes widened and she ducked and ran over to them, Raichu keeping quiet as he moved with her. A loud cry from the skies made her and Raichu look up.  
Why is June following this person? Who has me? Do we know them? Gary wondered with wide eyes, watching June, looking for a sign of any kind.  
There was another scream from the skies as a big wind blew by before everything went quiet.  
Gary was released from the smell of hand sanitizer that held his face still and he inhaled hard but silently. Stumbling forward he turned around to face the person. “Huh??” He blinked once hard in disbelief.  
“Are you guys, like, following me or something?” Aly whispered, squinting suspiciously.  
“Aly! I can’t beli-!” Gary smiled.  
“SSSHHHHH!!” Aly angrily pressed a finger to her lips, waving her other hand. She looked above her and then down at Gary. “You idiot, don’t let it hear you!”  
“The Ho-Oh?” he whispered back, his heart thudding harshly in his chest. “Why is a Ho-Oh out here?”  
Everyone jumped as something loud thudded, making them all turn to the new guest.  
A lion? A towering, white lion! With yellow throughout the mane and dark paws, the beast let out a RROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!!!  
The children and Raichu screamed for their lives and took off at once.  
“WHAT IS THATWHATISTHATWHATISTHATWHATISTHAT??!!” Aly wailed.  
Nobody answered, too afraid to even waste breath saying they didn’t know what it was and just kept RUNNING!!  
There were powerful roars and crashes, smashes and explosions behind them as they ran for all their worth, no one daring to look behind them.  
After a while, Gary began to recognize the silence, but he didn’t stop. But it was after a little bit more time, his body begging for a moment to rest, that he looked back, seeing nothing. “Hey!” He slowed down, stopping after several more seconds. “It’s gone!”  
“Of course it is!” spoke Aly.  
“Chu??”  
“Huh??” June and Raichu slowed down and stopped, turning back in vocal confusion.  
Gary turned to Aly. “What do you mean?”  
Aly stared coldly at Gary. “I’ve been on this route since we last split. I’ve been engaging with the Legendary Pokemon out here and I could have left but I didn’t.”  
“Engaging with Legendary Pokemon? What are you talking about?” Gary insisted.  
“Keldeo, Meloetta, Raikou, Zapdos, Articuno, whatever that lion was back there,” Aly told Gary. “I know those are all Legendary Pokemon, including that lion, even if I don’t recognize it myself. I’ve encountered all kinds of Legendary Pokemon who just appear and vanish, only to be replaced by another one. I think there’s some kind of phenomenon luring Legendary Pokemon here to Route 1.”  
Gary instantly couldn’t help but think of when he and June were traveling Route 7, on the way to Saffron City. An evil Haunter’s powers had lured multiple Psychic Pokemon to the route, which resulted in supernatural and frightening occurrences. Could there be something like that happening here, luring Legendary Pokemon over? “Then let’s try and catch them!” Gary’s eyes were wide.  
June stared at him like he was crazy.  
Aly just rolled her eyes. “I knew you’d say that. You probably think we’ll find a Mewtwo out here and you’ll just magically defeat it and own one and use it at the League to cheat and sweep everyone, don’t you?”  
Gary frowned. “No! I never said I’d find Mewtwo! But even if I did, Legends are allowed! If I caught it, I deserve to use it! Just like the great Tobias of Sinnoh!” Gary began grinning big-time. “I’d love to meet that guy someday and hear of how he met his Legendary Pokemon. To be friends with him and get him to finally reveal his past. His stories! I’d-!”  
“Marry the man, I know, I know!” Aly rolled her eyes, sneering. “I’ve heard of your lovely husbando for years, now.”  
Gary’s eyes tightened on her as his face went hot.  
“Anyway, I’m not totally against the idea of capturing Legendary Pokemon, it’s just, how do you intend to beat them?”  
“If we can’t beat any Pokemon, we’re as good as dead at the League. And that’s why Tobias is so great! Losing to him is just saying you need to get stronger. I know people hate him and call him a cheat for using Legends, but the fact is, like any other non-Legendary, powerful Pokemon, if you can’t beat it, you can’t claim to be any kind of a Pokemon Master!”  
“What don’t you get about been there, done that? Heard this, heard that. Go fantasize over the man in your spare time.”  
“Hey, cut it-!” The rustle in the grass silenced Gary.  
Everyone turned and their jaws dropped in disbelief.  
Gary stumbled backwards and tripped.  
June screamed at the top of her lungs.  
“Raichu?” Raichu’s eyes were wide, his sunglasses in his hands.  
Aly gasped. “Another one...”  
Why? Gary wondered, staring at the familiar Legendary Pokemon, also from the Johto region.  
Entei. It took a step forward and growled threateningly.  
What does it want? Gary wondered, shaking hard in place. They!  
Entei opened its jaws.  
With a whine, Gary raised an arm up feebly. Each of his wrists were gripped and his arms nearly torn from the sockets as he was pulled to his feet.  
Entei roared and sent out a blast of Fire at him!  
“Come on!” June and Aly were both pulling him away.  
Raichu was leading the girls Gary was following.  
Gary looked back as the Fire move hit a tree which immediately caught on fire. How many Legendary Pokemon are there out here? he wondered in a panic as he turned away. And why are they all here? Why Route 1? Something strange is definitely going on. What’s causing this? The group had been running for a few minutes before Gary noticed that he couldn't hear Entei behind them, and he looked back.  
Entei was nowhere in sight.  
The fire was gone, smoke now filling the area.  
Aly was the first to actually stop, followed by Gary.  
June kept running.  
Both girls still were holding Gary by the wrists.  
He screamed in some pain but mostly anger at their collective stupidity. We can’t stop running! Gary thought. We have to get help. We need to head back to Viridian City. Call the police. We just have to protect Pallet Town! We can’t lead them there! Eyeing the trees, Gary realized that he wasn't exactly sure where they were. What direction was Viridian City from here?  
Before he could dwell on it any longer, the ground exploded several feet away from them all!   
Everyone flew back and landed on their backs, screaming in terror.  
Gary and Raichu sat up fearfully as June and Aly remained on their backs, breathing hard, their eyes closed.  
A possible Pokemon, or some kind of monster, stood before them. It looked like it was made entirely of rocks. It had a strange pattern of dots on its face. One dot sat in the middle of two rows of three vertical dots. It made a beeping sound and the dots started to light up in random flashes.  
June groaned and got up. “Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!”  
Aly was getting up at the same time. “HEY!” she pointed. “A REGIROCK NOW!”  
“I don't care what it is anymore!” Gary stood up. “Let's just get out of here!”  
A ball of energy charged in front of the Pokemon's face.  
Aly shoved June out of the way and then scooped up Raichu and leaped to the opposite side, June screaming as she was pushed aside.  
Gary ducked quick and ran, screaming out as a white beam fired at them from Regirock. He hit the ground and scrambled into the trees.  
BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!   
An entire tree was blasted and collapsed right where they had been standing.  
Gary pressed his back against a tree, heaving. “JUUUUUNE!! ALYYYYY!!”  
“GARY!” June responded.  
“We've gotta lead it back to Viridian!” Gary yelled.  
“Where is that? I don't even know where we are anymore!”  
“Me, neither! We have to find the way back!”  
“What about the Pokemon League, Gary? We’re just gonna run away?” Aly asked from a hidden position.  
Gary opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. The Pokemon League... he thought sadly. His teeth tightened as he thought of Robin, ten Badges in his possession, ready to compete. Me and my Pokemon have been through too much. This can't stop me. I won't break my promise to Robin. To Aly. To Kiwi! Kiwi... Gary’s eyebrows narrowed, remembering his friend. Where is she right now? “Kiwi...” he whispered lowly. You have to be out there. You are! Winning. Being the very best you can! And I have to, too. I have to prove my worth. We ALL have to show our experience as Pokemon Trainers who have come so far! “I have to be the strongest Pokemon Trainer there ever was. I can't keep running. No matter what the opponent is.” He grabbed Charizard's Poke Ball. “I'm not afraid of you!” he shouted and leaped out from behind the tree and faced the rock Pokemon.  
It was gone.  
His face fell in disappointment. Why do they keep doing that??  
June peeked out from behind a tree a few feet away, wearing worry on her face. “Gary?” She looked around.  
“It's gone,” he said, replacing the Poke Ball back on his belt.  
“Regirock left, too?” she asked, brushing her hair aside.  
“Yes,” Gary nodded. “One of the-”  
A loud cry interrupted Gary's sentence, and in the next second, something huge shot past them, the wind from the creature knocking everyone over as if it were a blunt object. A huge, birdlike being ascended into the sky. This creature was very beautiful.  
“What is that?” Gary questioned.  
“It’s Latias!” Aly burst out, appearing from her spot and watching as the Pokemon tore through the air at the speed of a jet, disappearing from sight with a bright gleam of light.  
June climbed to her feet.  
Before anyone else could, there was a twinkle from above, and they noticed something heading down towards them.  
June and Gary gasped as the Latias returned.  
Its body’s lower half was red, including what seemed to be wings and feet. A blue marking in the shape of a triangle sat on its chest. Its arms were white and red. The upper half of its body was white, save for a red design on its face. Its face seemed gentle and calm.  
There wasn't a sound to be heard.  
Not a rustling of the grass or trees.  
Not a word spoken.  
Not a cry uttered.  
Silence.  
The calm look on the Pokemon's face was suddenly replaced with anger.  
“Oh, no,” Gary managed.  
The Pokemon opened its mouth and a white ball appeared from it, glowing, a light mist encircling it. Before anyone could move, the ball flew forward and hit the ground right in front of them.  
They all shouted out and were tossed back by the explosion.  
Weak and groaning, Gary coughed in the midst of the now misty, dirty air around him but sat up, scrambling backwards. The mist faded and he could see clearly again.  
The Pokemon was gone.  
I've had enough of this! Swallowing hard, building up his energy, Gary pushed myself up to a stand. “June! Aly! Raichu! We're getting out of here, right now!”  
June's eyes opened and she looked up at him. “Gary,” she said shakily.  
“You mean you’ve actually got a plan?” Aly breathed wearily, laying still. “I mean, we could start by sending out a Pokemon for a change.” She looked at Raichu. “Or attacking with what we have...”  
“Then let’s start attacking back!” Gary scooped up Charizard’s Poke Ball again and enlarged it.  
“Whoa! Who are you?”  
Gary gripped his Poke Ball tighter after hearing a stranger’s voice. He turned and then felt immobilized, giving out short, sharp breaths. The urge to swallow was being combated by a following notion to vomit, fear mixing up his emotions.  
Next to Aly stood Gary! It was a kid who looked and was dressed exactly like Gary, holding a Poke Ball in one hand in a different stance. But otherwise, the two were identical! “What kind of prank is this?” the other Gary spoke angrily, his voice lighter than Gary’s.  
Aly screamed and leaped to her feet, stumbling backwards, looking between the two repeatedly.  
June also screamed, her eyes bulging.  
“Who are you? What are you?!” Gary screeched in a panic. It was so weird for him to see himself, right there, in all his perceived ugliness. It was him, and he knew it, and yet, could he really look that bad? He couldn’t believe it was him. Only the voice was off. Lighter. Faster. But the same lisp remained.  
“Put down the Poke Ball, you!” the other Gary ordered Gary.  
“Who are you??” Gary repeated. “You drop the Poke Ball!!” He could’ve been having a heart attack the way his chest was hurting, but he couldn’t even move to grab his chest.  
There was silence between the five, all eyes on the Garys.  
Gary found this to be like a standoff between two cowboys in a Western flick with guns pointed at each other, a tumbleweed rolling by. He shook his head. “Then it’s a battle, isn’t it?”  
“Don’t do it,” the other Gary warned. “You don’t wanna get hurt. Just who are you?”  
“I AM ME!!” Gary exploded. “I know who I am! WHO ARE YOU?? YOU ARE NOT ME!!”  
“Put down the Poke Ball, and we can discuss this civilly. But not before that.”  
Gary nodded. “I’ll bet. Because you’re bluffing. You don’t have a Pokemon, do you?”  
The other Gary’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“Yeah. You can’t battle me!”  
“Yes I can!”  
“Then let’s go! One-on-one! Right now!”  
The other Gary nodded. “Come on, then!”  
Aly and June eyed each other, unsure of the situation at hand, but both looking frightened.  
“Okay!” Gary pulled back his arm, but he was suddenly startled by what happened next and froze.  
The other Gary’s entire body was consumed in the glow of multiple colors! His body size changed, shrinking, and the shape of his body contorted, all while floating aboveground! The glow finally faded away.  
Aly gasped.  
“Rai!” Raichu gasped.  
June’s gasp was the most dramatic of them all.  
“No way...” Gary whispered.  
Floating in the air was an absolutely stunning sight, and the answer to all of the questions of the day. It stared at Gary with its huge, blue eyes and narrowed eyebrows that contradicted an otherwise adorable, harmless face. “Mew!”  
“A MEW!” Gary didn’t know whether to grab his Pokedex to prove he had really seen one, or attempt to capture it! MEW! he screamed in his head.  
Mew blinked at Gary and cocked its head.  
One thousand Pokemon... Gary thought to himself. “I’ll become the greatest Pokemon Master. With my Charmander. And we’ll catch them all. All one thousand, mom. I promise.” He remembered the words he told his mother right before leaving on his journey with Charmander. Gary nodded, each turn building up more bravery and determination within him. This is it, he thought. My promise to my mom. Myself. I can do this. He took a deep breath. “I made a promise to my mom before I left Pallet Town on my journey to become a Pokemon Master,” Gary spoke out, his voice not as loud as he wanted it to be due to nervousness of the situation. “I promised I'd defeat every Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer out there. I promised I'd-”  
“Salamence, Crunch attack!” Aly ordered, throwing her Poke Ball.  
Salamence roared, released from its Poke Ball, and soared at Mew. Its fangs glowed white and, to everyone’s surprise, Salamence made contact, biting into Mew!  
Mew screamed as it was taken down and remained still on the ground, even after Salamence let it go.  
“Ultra Ball, let’s go!” Aly threw an Ultra Ball at the easily downed Mew.  
The ball hit Mew and sucked it in with a red beam before landing. The button glowed red, blinking.  
It shook once.  
Twice.  
PING!  
The red glow remained.  
After a moment of silence, the ball then glowed all white and disappeared.  
Gary whipped his head to Aly.  
Aly was already lit up like a light bulb, a gigantic smile on her face.  
June’s mouth was hanging open, staring at the space where the Poke Ball had been.  
“Aly...! You-” Gary began.  
“I CAUGHT A MOTHAFUCKIN’ MEEEWWWWWWW!!” Aly screamed at the top of her lungs. She then burst out into laughter.  
Gary smirked a bit, but in his chest, he felt bitter. “You know, I was about to catch it... I was the one dealing with its Transform attack.”  
“Yeah, and you stood there like a total dunce and did nothiiiiiing!” Aly sang. “While you were giving speeches about the meaning of life or whatever, I caught a Mew! I caught a Mew!! I caught Mew!! I own a Mythical Pokemon, BITCHEEEEES! I could take on your husband Tobias, a ha ha ha ha ha!!” She pulled out her Pokedex. “Oh, I just have to verify this capture! I just have to see! Of all the cute cat creatures on this planet, I caught the top cat cutie!”  
Gary sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, giving Aly a dirty look. You lucky ass... he thought irritably. No fair. I was just... His eyes started to water now, so angry at himself and jealous of his friend. Ugh...! I should have reacted faster. I was too nervous! Mew woulda probably been gone by the time I was ready if Aly hadn’t been here. I guess this really was her catch...  
“I can’t believe it...” June was shaking her head.  
“NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Aly suddenly wailed. “IT CAN’T BE!!”  
“What??” Gary’s heart was thumping wildly now, staring at her.  
Aly was looking at her Pokedex like it had just reported that all cats had vanished from the face of the planet for no known reason. “It’s not...” She swallowed.  
“Aly? What’s going on with your Pokedex??” Gary insisted.  
Aly shook her head. “It wasn’t a Mew...” she whimpered.  
“What?” went Gary.  
“Huh?!” went June.  
“Rai?” Even Raichu was stunned.  
Salamence grunted and faced Aly.  
“Aly, what do you mean? We all saw it! You just caught Mew!” Gary assured her.  
Aly kept her eyes on the Pokedex and shook her head. “What I caught... I caught a freaking Ditto!”  
Gary coughed up a weak choke, though whether it was laughter or not wasn’t fully certain by anyone.  
Everyone else was silent.  
“My Pokedex says I’ve just captured a Ditto... No record of seeing a Mew, though...” Aly said blandly. “So... I own a Ditto...?” She looked to her companions and managed a smile. “I mean, hey! That’s cool! I’ve never even seen one in person before. So, I got a pretty cool Pokemon!”  
“I guess that explains how you dropped it in just one hit.” Gary burst out laughing. “That thing must be underleveled as heck!”  
Aly was fuming, her face getting red with anger and embarrassment. “Still a Pokemon you didn’t catch, right?”  
Gary stopped laughing but he still held a huge smile, snickering instead. “Yeah. True. But, still, ha! We all thought you had taken down and caught a Mew for a second. That’s pretty good.”  
“That Ditto may not be that strong, but it’s gotta have time on its hands,” June muttered.  
Everyone looked to her.  
“What do you mean, June?” Aly asked.  
“That Ditto can speak English. And I mean, naturally,” June went on.  
Aly and Gary wore matching faces of shock.  
“A Ditto can copy almost anything, but it can’t just copy the natural traits perfectly without practice,” June told them. “A novice Ditto can only Transform but so much. Usually the face is the telling sign of an immature Ditto, since they don’t get it completely right. Ditto can copy another Pokemon and do the voice, but not a human being’s. Not unless the Ditto knows how to speak English, something most Pokemon can’t just physically do. It’s not unheard of, but I have more fingers than the number of known Pokemon who can pull off such a feat.”  
“Wow.” Aly was grinning again. “So, this is really something, huh?”  
Gary nodded, unable to hide the disappointed look on his face. He looked down at the Mewtwo embroidered on his jacket for a moment. Not long after, he could feel his eyes watering. He closed them and wiped at them for a bit before opening them again and smiling. “You know, I think I found the answer to a question I kept close to my heart for almost a year now. I understand what happened when my journey first began, out here on Route 1, almost a whole year later.”  
“What?” Aly asked.  
Gary looked up into the sky. “Before my journey as a Pokemon Trainer began, the same morning I was going to receive my first Pokemon from Professor Oak, I saw a Rattata. It had a strange glare in its eyes. It vanished and I saw something else disappear into the trees. I chased after it and found a Spearow with a suspicious look in its eyes, like Rattata had. I tried to grab it with my bare hands, but it got away. As it flew away, it did some kind of strange metamorphosis in the air, but I couldn't see it clearly. It had gotten too far away. Ever since then, I wondered what that Pokemon was. I think I finally figured it out.”  
“A Ditto,” June said gently.  
Gary turned to her and nodded. With a snicker, he said, “a Ditto.”  
June, Gary, Aly, and Raichu turned to look up into the sky together.  
“I didn't know Ditto could just Transform from memory like that,” June said wistfully.  
“They Transform from memory?” Aly cut off Gary before he could ask a similar question, no one looking away from the bright, afternoon sky.  
“Yeah. If it kept on Transforming like that, into all those Legendary Pokemon, it must have been going off of memory. All of those Legends weren't really here for it to stare at and copy.”  
“Hm...” Gary muttered, still squinting upward.  
“That Ditto has seen a lot of Pokemon in its lifetime,” June mused. “It's seen Pokemon you and I haven't encountered yet. A lot of Legendary Pokemon.”  
Gary looked down at his jacket again and stared at the Mewtwo on it. His hand pressed against it and then he shoved his hands into his jeans. He inhaled sharply at the wetness he felt.  
“What now, Gary?” Aly asked.  
Gary swallowed and rubbed his hands inside of his pockets for a second. He then raised one hand slowly to his nose and sniffed.  
“Gary? Is something wrong?” June inquired. “Please, what’s up?”  
Pee? Gary’s eyes widened. When did I...? How did pee? He forced his hands to his sides, remembering when the lion had roared at them. With no concrete evidence, he was at least one hundred and one percent sure that that Pokemon’s roar had scared him enough to make him piss his pants! “Uh... I think I can see Pallet Town from here!” Gary made up. “Last one there’s from Unovaaaa!” Gary ran as fast as he could away from them all, desperate to keep his distance.  
“Gary, how can you see anything? There’s nothing but trees!” Despite her complaints, Aly returned her Salamence and took off after him.  
“Gary! Wait! Guys! Come on, Raichu!” June ran with her Pokemon, desperate to not be left behind.  
Truth be told, the group wasn’t far from Pallet Town, though perhaps further than Gary would have desired, considering his current predicament.  
Though, considering his current predicament, perhaps the group was closer to Pallet Town than Gary would have desired.  
Truth be told.


	30. Unturned Stones

“Gary, don't leave me behind!” June called, running to keep up.  
“Then hurry!” Gary called back eagerly, running as fast as he could away from the winding trail leading up to a famous mansion. Excitement pumped in his blood as he sped further, smiling as he ran the familiar place he couldn’t be lost in if he were blind, despite being gone for nearly a whole year. Breathing hard, trembling everywhere, thrilled, he turned a corner.  
June caught up to him a moment later, gasping for air. “This is your house?”  
“Rai Rai... Chu...” Raichu breathed tiredly as he stumbled forward, nearly falling, wiped out from the exercise.  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “This is where I grew up my entire life. My mom should be inside.” He turned to her. “She's never met you before. I've never so much as even mentioned you to her.”  
June stood up straight and eyed him nervously. “Will she dislike me?”  
“No. Why would she?”  
“I dunno.” June shrugged and lowered her eyes. “I'm a girl. She may not like the idea of you traveling with a girl. She may not approve of me.”  
“You're just my friend, June. It's not like I'm introducing my girlfriend to my mom.”  
“I know...” June’s head went down.  
“Then don't act like that,” he said impatiently. “This should be fine. I hope.”  
“You hope?” June gazed back up.  
“Yeah. My mom is okay, I guess. She is. I'm sure she'll like you.”  
“You and your mom don't get along very well. I know.”  
Sadness began to build up inside of Gary, but he was also still eager for the chance to see his mother after all this time. He took a deep breath in and out, facing his house.  
“You okay?” June asked.  
He nodded, not looking at her. “It's been such a long time. Nearly a whole year. So much has happened.” He chuckled lightly, his smile returning as he ran along the smooth path made of separated stones and through the grassy front yard to the door. He rang the doorbell and held his hands behind his back. I should've bought a gift, he thought.  
“Who is it?” a voice called from inside.  
“Mommy, it's me! Gary!”  
“Gary??” his mother cried out.  
“Yeah, mom! It's me, and a friend of mine!”  
“Oh, my goodness!” The door flung open, his mom wearing a look of disbelief on her face and she gasped. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and white sneakers. “Gary!” She reached out and grasped his shoulders. She then went in for a big, strong hug which Gary returned accompanied with a kiss on the cheek.  
She kissed him back and began sniffling. “Gary!” she said through tears. “You're home! You’re alive! I haven’t heard from you in forever!”  
“I’m sorry, mom. Things haven’t been too great and it’s just been busy.”  
“I’m aware, Gary! I know of it all!” She held his shoulders and pulled back, her face going serious. “I have the news on twenty-four seven just to see if you’re on it, and somehow you are every so often! Just recently in Viridian City?? That wild creature thing?? Is that what killed my daughter??”  
There was something in hearing his mother refer to his sister as her daughter that changed the perspective of the loss. It was bad enough that Melissa was his sister, but being reminded she was also his mother’s daughter somehow made the pain worse.  
Gary could only nod, but he couldn’t look her in the face anymore.  
Her bottom lip trembling, her eyes filled with tears, Gary’s mom seemed to finally notice the company. “Hello.” She looked down at the Raichu and then back to June.  
June’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging open. She didn’t speak in the uncomfortable moment.  
“Oh, this is my friend, June! She’s traveling with me, but just as my friend, that’s all. She used to be a Gym Leader, but now she’s traveling instead. With me, as a friend.”  
June’s mouth closed and she gave Gary a sly sneer.  
“Oh. Excuse me.” Gary’s mom managed a smile and wiped at her eyes. “It’s nice to meet you. What was your name again?”  
“I’m June. It’s so nice to fi- Meet you, ma’am,” June nearly misspoke.  
Gary caught the slip and understood immediately. Saying “finally” might come off strange, as if I’d been talking about her previously, Gary thought. Close save, June.  
The ladies both shook hands.  
“Is this your Pokemon, June?” Gary’s mom asked, smiling down lightly at Raichu.  
“Yes, this is Raichu! Say hello, Raichu!” June gushed.  
“Rai Rai Rai!” Raichu held his hands behind his back and beamed at Gary’s mother, giving a quick bow.  
“Those sunglasses look cool, man!” Gary’s mom nodded with approval. “Right on, dude!”  
Gary frowned as if his mom had just said something vile, distasteful, and absolutely rude. Wwwwhat??  
“Please, come inside, everyone!” Gary’s mom moved out of the house and let the kids and Pokemon come in.  
“-believe that there will be a break in the case any time now,” spoke a voice from the flatscreen TV on the wall. The news was on. A young man with a stern face, short black hair, and wearing a gray suit sat behind a large, wooden black desk. In the upper right hand corner of the screen was a small white square with the images of a bunch of little creatures in it.  
Gary recognized one of them as Pichu, and he was sure he knew at least a couple more, but the image went away before he could be sure.  
“Yet again, we have Team Solace in the news again,” the newsman went on. The image that had been on the screen was replaced with the image of a black square box with the words Team Solace in yellow letters. “Suspects were arrested after some kind of outbreak at KIT Airport in the Kanto region where people were catching random allergies causing vomiting, itching, and other symptoms, leading to a massive panic and mayhem within. While it was believed that this was an intentional chemical terrorist attack, the truth seems to be, specifically, the deliberate use of a Pokemon; the spores from Vileplume, which are toxic to most Pokemon and cause extreme allergic reactions in people. The KIT Airport is currently on lockdown. Whether an actual Vileplume was used to send the attack, or the spores were collected and spread, is currently unclear as there is no clear evidence of either option. At this time, due to lack of evidence, it’s said that it’s likely the suspects may even be released.”  
The next image to appear was of a Slowking, the background a blue sky it was looking up at. It had a raised fist in the air, its other arm behind its back, a determined look on its face with an open mouth, two little rounded front teeth showing, spread far apart from each other.  
Another image with some kind of calm faced, white and gray orangutan with purple fur on its back, a concrete building behind it, was shown next to the Slowking picture. The creature held a fan made of huge green leaves above it.  
“It was another heated debate between Congressmon Oranguru and Senator Slowking today over religion this time. While both parties agree there is a god, Senator Slowking insists on a specific, singular god while Congressmon Oranguru pushes the opinion that there must be multiple. They also were at odds as to how their believed gods operate, which led to this striking moment here.”  
The screen now only showed Senator Slowking and Congressmon Oranguru on a stage, each in front of a podium with a microphone on it.  
Congressmon Oranguru had its eyes closed, speaking.  
Senator Slowking then used Psychic to lift its podium and toss it at Congressmon Oranguru.  
Congressmon Oranguru covered itself with Protect, the podium being destroyed against it. The Pokemon didn’t even flinch, its eyes remaining closed.  
The TV suddenly turned off.  
“Let’s not do politics right now,” Gary’s mom smiled at the two kids. “Have a seat, everyone.” She sat on a multicolored, dark futon.  
June and Gary joined her there.  
Gary’s mother’s eyes dug into her son’s.  
Gary lowered his eyes but then looked back, knowing he had to face whatever she was going to throw.  
“Raichu Rai!” Raichu jumped on the futon, scrambling his big butt up it, struggling with his little feet. He finally got on it and sat down, giving out a sigh.  
“Raichu!” Gary let out at him with wide eyes. He turned to his mom.  
Noticing Gary’s reaction, June covered her mouth and gaped at Raichu. “Oh, no!” She then turned to Gary’s mom. “I’m so sorry, ma’am!” She whipped back to Raichu angrily. “Raichu! How rude! Down!”  
Raichu’s ears dropped and he looked to the floor, looking back at June again.  
“Raichuuuu...” June growled, crossing her arms.  
“No, no, it’s fine!” Gary’s mom insisted. “He can stay! I have no problem with this!”  
Gary raised a huge eyebrow at her. “What?”  
“No, really, I can get him down!” June insisted to Gary’s mom. She then frowned at Raichu. “Do not embarrass me in front of new company, Raichu!”  
“Please, it’s okay, darling! Tell me about yourself. Did I hear you used to be one of those Gym Trainers? You seem so young to have had such a job.”  
June squinted at Raichu, who lowered his head but didn’t get off the futon. She chuckled a clearly forced chuckle that almost sounded dangerous and then smiled kindly at Gary’s mom. “Yes, well, I’m thirteen.”  
The mom gasped. “Thirteen? You're just a baby!”  
June blushed. “I certainly still have a lot to learn. But that’s why I’m traveling with your son.” Her face reddened further. “Unfortunately, I wasn’t doing well at my job and was on the verge of getting fired. After meeting Gary, and seeing how strong and amazing a relationship he has with his Pokemon, I instantly realized that I wanted that with my own Pokemon. I quit my job as a Gym Leader to travel with Gary and learn how I can have with my Pokemon, what he has with his. Your son is absolutely amazing and inspiring to me.”  
Ugh, shut up already, June, Gary thought sharply, glaring at her.  
His mom quickly shot him a suspicious look with a smirk before turning back to June warmly. “Well, that's very nice. So, what brings you both to my humble abode?”  
“I just got my final Badge, mom! I can now compete in the Pokemon League that's gonna take place in a matter of weeks!” Gary pulled out his Badge case and opened it, revealing his eight Badges inside.  
She looked at the case for two seconds, tops, and then sucked her teeth and turned to him angrily and stood up. “So you're still out playing with those things! You haven't come home because you've decided to stop all of this?”  
“Of course not, mom!” Gary said angrily, hurt inside. “I've come so far and gone through so much! I've grown up from my experiences, thanks to Pokemon. Of course I haven't quit! I won't quit, ever! And Melissa is no reason for me to, either!” He stopped, feeling himself getting worked up as tears filled his eyes, but then he continued. “And I’m not gonna let you use her as some guilt trip for me! She would have wanted me to continue my journey! You have no right to even try and pull some shit on me, mom!”  
“Gary!” June gasped.  
Raichu leaped off the futon and hid behind it.  
Gary’s mom opened her mouth. “Who do you think-??”  
“NO!” Gary burst out, standing up. “I know you, mom! You come talking all sweet to June, and to Raichu, like you give a damn about Pokemon! YOU DON’T LIKE POKEMON ONE BIT, MOM!! YOU SUPPORT THOSE POKEMON MURDERERS, TEAM SOLACE!!” Gary trembled in the silence, no one else able to even speak in the heat of this. He took several short intakes of sharp breaths, trying to keep up the momentum he had going. “YOU LIAR!! You’ll try and use my deceased sister, your daughter, to guilt trip me into giving up on the dream she left me to carry in her name! And I’ll stop you before you even BEGIN TO TRY!! NO, MOM! You won’t stop us!” He took several breaths, starting to calm down somewhat. “I’ll never give up on my sister. Pokemon will always be a part of my life, in the name of my SISTER!”  
“Gary, I know you’re hurt right now, but you're screaming,” June pleaded gently. “And you're the only one screaming. Please, calm down. There’s a better way we can go about this.”  
Gary knew he was looking like the crazy one, but he also knew that he wasn't and had a point to make. He shook his head, a desperate look on his face. This had gone far enough. There was too much pain in this house.  
“Fine,” his mom spoke shakily. “I support Team Solace. I don’t like Pokemon. I’m a liar. And whatever else you want to call me. I'm also a widow, and one of my two children is dead, and my remaining child hates me. Fine, Gary. As long as you're happy with your Pokemon, okay? Nothing else matters but Pokemon. Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon! And you know what? You don't have to ever call me again, Gary! We never have to talk to one another for as long as we live if you don't want to! You can just consider me dead! I'll be dead soon, anyway!” She stormed towards the stairs and stomped up them, June and Gary watching. A moment later, a door slammed shut, making them both jump.  
Without another word, Gary walked to the front door.  
“Gary!” June whispered loudly. “You aren’t going to just leave it like this, are you?”  
Gary opened the door. “We’ve had worse fights over less. This is nothing unusual. I’ll see her again. Real soon...” Gary stepped outside and inhaled, closing his eyes. Here we go again, he told himself. And this time in front of June. I can only imagine what she thinks of me now.  
“MA’AM?! IT’S ME, JUNE!!”  
Gary looked back and saw June shouting up the stairs.  
“WE’LL TAKE OUR LEAVE NOW!! EXCUSE US!! AND THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING ME INSIDE!!”  
There was no response.  
June nodded and followed after Gary. “Come on, Raichu,” June said sadly.  
Raichu peeked from behind the futon and looked up the stairs. He then ran out the door, behind June.  
Gary’s eyes closed again.  
“Gary, I don’t have much place to talk about what I just saw. I just think it could have been handled a lot better,” June told him. “I understand the drama taking place, and the stress it’s causing you and your family, but I just wish...”  
Gary nodded.  
“I know you say this isn’t exactly abnormal, but it’s... Your mom!”  
Tears burned behind Gary’s closed eyelids. Knowing her past, something like this must be hard to see, Gary considered. Her past is different than mine, but there’s a sort of similarity in places. But it’s the differences that really keep us apart. The closeness of family is surely something special for her. Gary walked away from his house and down the dirt path. There was nothing on his mind except for the fight he’d just had. After a little while, it was that, and the sound of June’s footsteps. Raichu’s weren’t that audible to him.  
Before long, Prof. Oak’s Lab sat in front of them.  
Gary now remembered standing in this area after he had gotten into an argument with his mom the day he was to receive his very first Pokemon.  
The day he saw the Rattata. He had turned to the spot where the Rattata had been sitting, staring back at him with a look deeper than comprehension. He had then turned to where he had seen a mysterious creature vanish through the trees, flying. All he had seen of it was a pink tail in a similar shape to a Rattata's tail. The Rattata had disappeared, and he had chased the mystery creature into the woods, only to encounter a Spearow with the same look of a hidden secret in its eyes. He had tried to grab it with his hands, but it got away.   
During its flight away from him, just before fading from view, it seemed to be altering its form somehow.  
Gary had come to accept that it had just evolved in that moment.  
But, no. It was a Ditto all along.  
Ditto’s still cool, Gary thought. Damn it, Aly. Where are you, anyway? We said we’d meet up here after we saw our moms. She probably isn’t having a fight at home. I’m the one who’s early to our meetup at Oak’s. With a sigh, Gary led the way up the winding road towards the enormous lab owned by Prof. Oak. He stopped at the towering door and knocked a few times. His heart began to pound even harder. No need to be so nervous. It’s just Prof. Oak, Gary said to himself. I’m probably still just shaken up over the fight. Affecting my nerves.  
The door finally opened and a man with an orange headband smiled from inside. “GARY! HEY! I can’t believe it!”  
“Prof. Sketchit!” Gary grinned.  
The two shook hands, Prof. Sketchit pulling Gary in for a big hug. “It’s so good to see you! Prof. Oak will be so happy!”  
“Where IS Prof. Oak??” June’s eyes were gleaming like diamonds as she appeared up close where the two guys were embraced.  
“Whoa!” Prof. Sketchit released Gary and backed up a couple of steps. He straightened his white lab coat that was open over orange shorts and a tan shirt, standing in black sneakers with white spots purposely designed on them. “Excuse me! Pardon my manners. I meant, who are you?!”  
June bowed. “My name is June! I’m the previous Gym Leader for Gringey City, Gary’s current traveling partner, and Prof. Oak’s largest fan in history, thank you very much.” She grabbed the younger professor by the lab coat and pulled him down very close to her face. “Nobody loves that man as much as I do,” she rasped. She shoved her head into Prof. Sketchit’s.  
“Hey!” he cried.  
“Nobody!” she leered at him.  
Prof. Sketchit screamed as he was dropped and hit the floor.  
June clasped her hands together and stared dreamily into the sky. “Did you know he’s watching over my Lanturn right now?? The man is a saint! There’s not a person on this planet like him!” Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Religious horns and harps could have played and Gary wouldn’t have been the slightest bit surprised with the way June was acting. He took in a huge breath. “Where is Prof. Oak? I have my own questions and discussions for him, myself.”  
Prof. Sketchit stood up and smiled, dusting himself off. “Then follow me right this way! We have quite the thing to show you, too!”  
“You do?” Gary was shocked at this statement.  
Prof. Sketchit waved welcomingly and led the way inside.  
The three followed him past towering bookshelves, a couch, and came to a collective stop in front of a few computer screens.  
A young lady was typing away, clicking open documents and online tabs, and had a focused look in her eyes behind a pair of glasses that had a bit of a blue glow on the lenses. She turned and lowered her glasses, squinting.  
Gary screamed.  
Kiwi exhaled in shock!  
“KIWI!?” Gary ran to her and stopped short as she stood up.  
Kiwi, in a dark blue T-shirt and light blue shorts, brushed aside her hair from her face and removed her glasses, setting them on the table. “Gary...”  
“Kiwi!! I... When...? What are you...?” Gary smiled, tears building up and soon overflowing down his face. “KIWI!!” He wrapped her in a great big hug, and more tears came out from his eyes.  
Kiwi’s arms wrapped around Gary softly, tightening up a bit, but nowhere near as enclosing as Gary’s were.  
“Kiwi! I can’t believe you’re here!! Talk to me!! Ha ha ha!”  
“Hey, now, I think that last bit’s my line! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin stepped out from the door in the back! “Took you long enough! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“ROBIIIN!!” Gary ran to his buddy, raising up one hand for a high five.  
Robin laughed, running with delight in his own eyes.  
Gary reached forward, waiting for Robin to raise his own hand and meet him midair.  
Robin opened his arms wide for a hug.  
“Aha ha!” Gary laughed. That’s different, but ok- Gary tripped.  
Robin went right by Gary.  
June screamed.  
“Juuuune! The sweetest month, the most fragrant time of year! The most expressive of seasons, the most revealing of clothing! With hair like fire to give example for the sun to follow, skin like that which nature emulates itself after its softness, its glow, its natural, effortless femininity! Mother Nature is embodied in you, and it’s time to come to Daddy!” A woman’s scream in the dead of night, victim to some sick maniac was the only way to describe what came out of Robin’s throat after all that. His body seemed to float all on its own as he neared June. He then collided into a bookshelf...  
...Or, a bookshelf fell over, landing on top of him?! Books fell all over the place!  
From behind the fallen bookshelf, ALY brushed her hands against each other, her eyebrows narrowed, her eyes closed. “I think that went far enough, Rob! Besides, how can you try and sneak up on your best friend’s girl like that, let alone right in front of him?!”  
“She’s really taken...?” Robin’s voice was muffled under the books.  
“NO!” Gary answered. “Also, ALY!! When did you get here??”  
“Just in time, apparently,” Aly shrugged and then looked over to Kiwi with excitement on her face. “KIWIIIIIIIII!!” She ran to her friend and pulled her in for a hug.  
Kiwi seemed happy to see her old friend and hugged her in return.  
They exchanged a kiss on one cheek and the two girls bounced together in each other’s arms, screaming.   
“Kiwi, why didn’t you let us know?” Aly asked once they were still. Her voice was more solemn. Gentle, but sad. “How long have you been here?”  
Kiwi’s head lowered.  
Aly’s hands slid off of her friend.  
Kiwi’s arms then dropped to her sides.  
“Kiwi...?”  
“I...” Kiwi sniffled.  
“Kiwi!” Aly grasped Kiwi’s shoulders.  
Gary and Robin got closer, but June and Prof. Sketchit stayed back.  
“After what happened in Saffron, I was so conflicted. I had planned to release my Pokemon and return here. But, I love my Pokemon. I couldn't let that evil Haunter ruin everything me and my Pokemon had worked for so easily! But I couldn't bear to talk to any of you guys. Not even my own parents. I just needed to be left alone. With my Pokemon. But the police found me and questioned me extensively, and I cried... I had to relive Saffron all over again! They incriminated me!” She looked to Gary and then June, fear in her eyes. “They wanted information on you two, too! Your names and all that. They wanted us all in jail! I'd never been so embarrassed and scared! I was too frightened to tell them what I knew about you both, and thought I was going to jail for the rest of my life! They let me go when, apparently they found out about our innocence. When I was finally let go, I secluded myself from the rest of the world. It was just all about me and my Pokemon. Just us. When I finally built up some kind of courage, some form of strength inside of me, thanks in large part to my Pokemon, we traveled again. We even went after Badges, eventually. I’m in a far different place right now than I was before. A little bit more at peace. You can’t imagine how bad I feel, guys. I’m so sorry. To everyone.”  
“You really are the retarded bird of Pallet Town, huh?” Gary snickered.  
Kiwi looked up, leering at him.  
“Ditching your friends like that. How could you? You know we all love you. We’re who you should have turned to first and you know it.” Gary stepped closer and held out one hand.  
Everyone stared at it, but nobody moved.  
“One.” Gary looked to his friends.  
Robin smiled and nodded. He placed his hand on top of Gary’s. “Two.”  
“Three!” Aly slapped her hand on top of Robin’s.  
They all turned to Kiwi.  
Kiwi was watching them, her eyes wide and tearing up. “You guys...” she whispered.  
“Come on, Kiwi. You’re not one of us anymore?” Gary asked lightly.  
“I...” she responded hesitantly.  
“Kanto fo’ LIFE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Robin burst out laughing.  
Aly rolled her eyes. “We can start our own, private gang, Kiwi,” she offered.  
Everyone laughed at this.  
Even Kiwi. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. “You guys don’t understand, though,” she said, practically sobbing now.  
“Then tell us. Your friends,” Robin insisted.  
Aly and Gary nodded.  
Kiwi’s face broke and she wailed openly in front of everyone.  
The three hands fell apart, the three friends sadly staring at Kiwi.  
June wiped at her own eyes now.  
Raichu removed his sunglasses, his ears lowered.  
“I’ve given up being a Pokemon Trainer!” Kiwi admitted. She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands, and she continued crying.  
Prof. Sketchit closed his eyes, his head lowering.  
Gary couldn’t believe his ears. This scene was just unbelievable.  
Robin’s eyes closed and his chin nearly hit his chest, his breath coming out swiftly.  
Aly got to her knees beside Kiwi, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Then tell us. Your friends. At least me if no one else.”  
Kiwi looked up to Aly with a drenched face, baring her teeth. She fell into her best friend and cried against her.  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed or anything, Kiwi,” Gary joined in. He paused, wanting to be careful about his words. He didn’t want to make harsh jokes to motivate Kiwi, and he didn’t want to say anything hurtful, even if it was true.  
“We made it so far, and if things end up with even only one of us at the League, we fight for all of us. You, me, Gary, and Aly,” Robin spoke up.  
Gary nodded at him. “That’s right.” He looked back to Kiwi. “It’s not like you were gonna make it far, anyway.” He couldn’t resist.  
Kiwi wiped her face against Aly and turned to her friends, managing a smile.  
“Gary, you butt!” Aly smiled at him.  
“How many Badges did you manage, anyway?” Gary asked.  
“Six.”  
The three friends nodded.  
“You probably have enough time to get just two-” Gary tried.  
Kiwi held up a hand to him. “Gary, stop.” She wiped at her nose and sniffled. “You guys got this. But none of you better lose before the top three. It better be Gary, and then Rob, and Aly as the winner of the Indigo League.”  
“Hey!” Gary frowned.  
Everyone in the room laughed.  
There was a SNAP! and a bright flash of light.  
Gary and his friends turned, stunned, to see Prof. Oak with a blue camera in his hands!  
The small image of an Abra was on the front. A picture slid out the bottom.  
“Great!” Prof. Oak smiled, looking at the photo, and he handed it to Prof. Sketchit. “Kiwi’s been a huge help here. It’s too bad she’s stopped her journey for now, but the extra manpower is really welcome here!”  
“Yeah, big time!” Prof. Sketchit agreed. “Especially after that vacation I was forced to take, ha ha ha!”  
“Prof. O-!” Gary began.  
“PROFESSOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAK!!!” June created a little whirlwind of air as she shot by everyone and stopped in front of the man. “It’s really you IT’S REALLY YOU IT’S REALLY YOU IT’S REALLY YOU!!” She let out a screech that nearly matched Porygon-Z’s and made everyone cover their ears in shock. “It’s the legendary Prof. Oak I can’t believe my luck this is the greatest day ever for me sir I love you!!” June’s voice wasn’t even clear, nothing but a high pitched squeak that may have been understood by mice, but certainly not most human beings.  
“Ah, a ha ha, you must be Jane,” Prof. Oak gave a shaky smile, backing up a few feet. “It’s nice to meet you again!”  
“Jane?” June froze in shock and then busted out laughing. “Oh, you genius, wonderful sir, you! It’s June! But of course, we only spoke briefly once before, and I burst into tears!” She laughed loudly, exaggeratingly. “And, with all the serious work you do here, it’s no wonder you forgot about me! That you even remembered my existence is more than I deserve! That you were-!”  
“I remember you telling me about that vacation you gave Prof. Sketchit, Prof. Oak!” Gary interrupted, thoroughly embarrassed by June at this point and regretting bringing her there. “That means Kiwi has been here for a fair amount of time and you never told anyone?” He looked to Kiwi. “What have you been up to in Pallet, other than keeping secrets?”  
“Not a whole lot. I’m kind of bored now so I’ve been helping the professors however I can with their research and taking care of the thousands of Pokemon here, ha.”  
Gary eyed the main computer screen Kiwi was using, but the page she was on was already gone, either closed or minimized, the background all black with a pair of creepy, haunting red eyes that looked very familiar to him.  
“So you think you need an extra pair of hands around here???” June was suddenly just about an inch away from Prof. Oak’s face, their noses nearly touching, an eager look on her face.  
Prof. Oak froze up, blinking widely at June. “Uh...” He let out a small laugh. “I...”  
“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase!” Her smile was so wide, it hurt just looking at it! It could have been painted on with how impossibly widespread it was. “Did you know I can talk to Pokemon, I can see their genders at a glance, aaand they can understand me as if I were one of them? Did I ever tell you about my past and when I discovered this ability? It’s a true story, right, Gary??” She stared at Gary with huge eyes, pleading for verification.  
“Whoa! No way!” Prof. Sketchit was impressed, staring at June with big eyes. “How is that possible?”  
Prof. Oak took a step away from June’s closeness, but his face focused harder on her after such a claim.  
Gary nodded hesitantly. “Yes, she can. If you wanna take her away for experimentation and keep her, be my guest, sir.”  
“She was trying to help me out with Ivysaur a while back,” Aly remembered.  
“It’s because she’s an angel sent from above,” Robin gushed, his hands over his heart. “She can also read into my heart, which has been beating for almost eleven years just for this day! For this life’s moment. For this upcoming future where you and I will be eternity engulfed in each-HEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! OWOWOWOWOWOW WHAT’S GOING ON??”  
Gary had Robin by the ear, pulling him away from June. “That’s the question I have for you.”  
June’s jaw then dropped and she took in a sharp gasp so loud it could have passed for a scream! “LANTUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNN!!!” She clasped her hands in front of her face and looked to the sky. “How could I dare cease to forget for even one second my beloved Pokemon Lanturn???!” She dropped to her knees in front of Prof. Oak. “Oh, great, kind, merciful wielder of Pokemon knowledge, won’t you allow me to see my dearest friend, Lanturn?? Is she alright?? Has she been good?? Has she made friends???”  
“And what about Barboach??” Gary insisted, letting go of Robin, who grumbled and rubbed his ear. “Has she been well? Is everything alright with her?”  
Prof. Oak grinned wide. “Come with me and see for yourselves!”  
This answer brought so much joy to both young kids, June getting on her tiptoes as she gasped with pleasure.  
Gary also smiled, unable to hold back his anticipation.  
Prof. Oak led the way to a door everyone followed him through.  
Gary, Kiwi, Aly and Robin recognized this room.  
Multitudes of metal shelves held even more multitudes of multitudes of Poke Balls from various Pokemon Trainers.  
June and Raichu marveled at the sight.  
“It really takes you back, huh?” Kiwi said lightly, and yet darkly. “One year later.”  
Her three closest friends turned to her.  
No one knew how to respond to that.  
Oh, Kiwi, Gary thought to himself. I’m so sorry.

“I knew there were four of you coming today, so I did have something special set up,” Prof. Oak beamed from inside his lab.  
Kiwi brightened up. “Really? Like what?”  
Prof. Oak pulled a Poke Ball from his pocket and out from it came a Pidgey!  
Gary and Robin erupted in strong laughter.  
Kiwi looked helplessly at Prof. Oak. “Um… A Pidgey…?”  
“Not just any Pidgey, Kiwi. This one has been trained to know a special move called Heat Wave,” Prof. Oak informed her.  
Once everyone was outside, Pidgey cried out and flew high before turning around and flapping its wings, sending a gentle, though very uncomfortably warm wave around them. It flew to Kiwi’s shoulder and nuzzled its head on her cheek.  
“Awww! Que cute!” Kiwi petted it and took the Poke Ball from Prof. Oak.

* 

Haunter was moving slowly, his eyes deeper and darker than the deepest depths of the oceans of the world.  
“You are mine.” Sabrina floated stationary in the air, staring down at them all as Haunter got closer.   
“Go get him, Pidgeotto!” Kiwi raised her Poke Ball to toss it.  
Sabrina turned to Kiwi. Her eyes flashed white for an instant and the Poke Ball in Kiwi’s hand turned into a cloud of dust.  
Kiwi stared in shock at her hand, her eyes as wide as her gaping mouth. A shriek that could’ve competed with Metal Sound and Screech at the same time emitted from her.  
“Kiwi!” Gary shouted, grabbing her shoulders. “Come on! We have to find a way out of here!”  
Kiwi kept staring at her hand where her Pidgeotto’s Poke Ball had once been, screaming her high pitched scream.

Your Starter Pokemon. Your Pidgeotto, Gary thought, thinking of the past. This was where you got it.  
“I don’t know how familiar you kids are with politics, and perhaps it’s best you enjoy life before you do learn them, but there’s this Pokemon in the media, Senator Slowking,” Prof. Oak said sternly. “Now, while I’m not a huge fan of about ninety-five percent of what he has to say, he did make one amazing point that I think about often in regards to time. He was asked why Psychic types don’t use moves like Future Sight to see the future and help the world to avoid struggles. He said, as a Psychic type Pokemon himself, he doesn’t use his power to see the future nor the past. He said, even for the sake of good, to use psychic powers in such a way, can be considered an abuse of those powers. People and Pokemon with true psychic capabilities, are filled with an obligation to not do such a thing, in most cases. Sometimes, some Pokemon and people will see things in the future, some things great, some horrifying. Sometimes, they will view the past to learn things they can appreciate, or end up with things they wish they were still ignorant to. And there can be restrictions, or limitations, to what can be seen, past or future. But to abuse this power is not something anyone who has psychic powers would ever do. He said, there are good and bad psychics, just like good and bad anything else, but to truly use those powers for absolute control in such a reckless way; he said, if it were possible someone could do that, they never would have been gifted the powers to begin with. He claims it’s impossible.”  
Gary had no clue what the professor was talking about, and his face showed it.  
“That’s cool, I guess,” Aly spoke.  
“So, it’s almost like he’s saying the psychic power itself can see the future to know who’s worthy of having it, or something,” Robin said thoughtfully. “As if the power itself acts on its own consciousness? It would never be present in someone who’d do such evil, knowing they would do that?”  
“I think you’re overthinking, Rob...” Aly stared at him pathetically.  
Kiwi stared at Robin silently.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I guess I am.” Robin rubbed the back of his head, keeping his smile.  
“That’s actually exactly what Senator Slowking was saying!” Prof. Oak told them.  
“What?” Aly gasped.  
June looked to Robin, smiling.  
Kiwi lowered her head.  
Robin let out wild laughter at this, raising a proud fist and pumping it. “I knew it!”  
“But, what does that have to do with anything?” Gary asked. He knew this was going somewhere.  
Prof. Oak nodded. “Xatu sees all. Xatu speaks none. Xatu lives on.”  
Everyone was silent, their heads down, thinking about Prof. Oak’s words.  
I still don’t get it, I think, Gary thought. The Professor and his poems. Can’t he just speak-?  
“No matter what’s happening, or happened, or will happen, we take life one day at a time.” Prof. Oak came to a stop at a door and grabbed the doorknob, looking back at everyone.  
A shrill scream startled everyone, Aly screaming, Kiwi jumping back, Prof. Sketchit falling over while his arms waved wildly, Gary yelling out briefly, Robin letting out a shout, Raichu wailing out as he leaned away from his Trainer, and Prof. Oak grabbing at his chest as he shouted as well.  
June, the initial screamer who rattled everyone else, raised her trembling hands to her cheeks and stared with eyes bigger than anime girls’ at Prof. Oak. “Was that a poem from the legendary Prof. Oak???”  
“Why, yes, it was,” Prof. Oak answered, staring at June with frightened eyes.  
“I could just pass out right here!” June said joyously, spinning in place, the back of her hand to her forehead.  
Gary squinted with disgust. So. Embarrassing, he groaned in his head.  
“But...” Robin muttered. His face looked heartbroken. “What about my...?” His head fell with a defeated moan.  
“You may want to hold off on that, June! You wouldn’t want to keep your friend here waiting any longer, do you?” Prof. Oak opened the door.  
The hot sun beamed down on them all, causing them to shield their faces.  
Raichu was in a good place of shade between the giants around him.  
June let out a wild laugh and ran through the gigantic field filled with more Pokemon than Gary thought even existed! A flock of Pidgey flew off as she ran up to them and raised her hands in the air after them, dancing cringely. She then waved at a small pack of warily watching Growlithe before skipping along towards a Machop that was flexing its arm.  
The Machop looked up to June and smiled. It straightened up and flexed both arms.  
June giggled and nodded, and then gasped as she was encircled by something spinning too rapidly to be seen properly!  
It stopped and was revealed to be a Hitmontop! He then leaped at Machop and attempted a kick that Machop blocked with one arm. The two got into a simple enough sparring match.  
June clapped at them both, startling them, and then she ran further. She let out a short scream and pointed in amazement as a group of Heracross flew above her, disappearing into a wooded area. There were more Pokemon that June scared off, startled or otherwise disrupted as she tried to meet almost every creature she could see, many unfamiliar to Gary.  
Gary removed his jacket in the heat, growing more and more uncomfortable as time passed, and slung it over his shoulder. Watching June, his eyes got wide.  
“You sure you don’t want to follow her, Gary?” Prof. Oak suggested.  
June had stopped by a large, though empty pond and got to her knees, extending her arms.  
“Sir, is...?”  
A Lanturn was in the water. She shot through it to June and was taken into her arms.  
Gary immediately knew this was June’s, and his, Lanturn. But it was what else was in the water that had caused Gary to speak.  
Prof. Oak nodded.  
Gary’s breath came out and he smiled. With a burst of air he ran to the pond where June was, past the Growlithe that barked at him, past other flying creatures, past Pokemon playing together, and stopped a few feet from the pond. His smile broadened.  
Barboach had been watching from the middle of the pond as Gary got closer. She squeaked with delight and swam through the water to greet the one who had helped save her. A majority of her body was wrapped in white bandages, one of her eyes completely covered.  
“Barboa-!” Gary grunted as his face was hit one good time. He hit the ground, seeing nothing but black. “Aaaah...” he managed to let out weakly. “What the-?” A persistent and easily recognizable cry got Gary to open his eyes.  
“DOOOOO!! DOOOOOO! DOOOOOOOOOO!!” Kingdra shoved her face against Gary’s, crying like a baby.  
“Hey! Come on! My face!” he screamed as he turned his body away from her, raising his arms.  
Kingdra knocked her head against his back, begging for attention from the Trainer she hadn’t seen in so long.  
“KINGDRA, PLEASE!” Gary pleaded. “Who hit me like that??” Gary suddenly realized the answer, even before his arms lowered from his face, allowing him to see the cause of his question. Knowing he had maybe a split second to react, his eyes watered in fear. “Primeape why?!?!”  
Primeape tackled him to the ground, crying as he wrapped Gary’s head with his body.  
Better than the extra punch I expected, Gary accepted as he fell over, his head throbbing.  
“As I had explained to you before, we have been having some trouble with these two since you left them with us,” Prof. Oak chuckled. “Luckily Kingdra has shown some kind of tolerance for Barboach and Lanturn, but only after it was sure they were yours.”  
Gary, still holding a sobbing Primeape on his head, sat up and turned to barely see through his right eye through some space in Primeape’s fur that the professors, Aly, Robin, Kiwi, and Raichu had come to join him and June and their Pokemon. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to bring them back from here... Been busy...”  
“Geez, can’t you rotate your Pokemon properly, Gary? How many do you even own?” Aly snapped. “I’m not surprised you’re so irresponsible. Smart, but irresponsible.”  
“I have a lot of Pokemon, okay? Give me a break!”  
“DOOO! DOOOOO!” Kingdra was still nudging Gary with her snout, and he sighed, rubbing her head. This only made her more needy and she nearly toppled Gary over again.  
“I say we have a Pokemon contest to see who has seen and caught the most so far!!” Robin said loudly, clearly dying to know.  
Aly nodded. “Sounds good to me!”  
Gary was the silent one.  
Aly and Robin noticed this instantly and smiled sinisterly at him.  
“Is Gary actually quiet for once?” Aly snickered.  
“Heh heh heh heh heh heh!” Robin laughed through his exposed, clenched teeth.  
“Listen, I just got attacked by my Pokemon! Can anybody give a little bit of concern??” Gary barked.  
“Like you don’t look like crap, normally,” Aly shrugged.  
Gary could only sneer at her while Robin laughed at what she said.  
June just rolled her eyes, smirking.  
“I have missed this,” Kiwi admitted lowly, keeping her eyes just as low.  
Everyone turned to her and managed to give a warm, sympathetic smile, breaths being released in place of actual, to be discovered words.  
It’s been a whole year, Gary considered, his head getting heavy now, Kingdra’s pleas driving him crazy at this point. At the same time, it’s only been a whole year, right? Has it been a long time? Sure. Did it seem like it was that long? Maybe. I wonder how everyone else has perceived time, compared to me. Perhaps, I could say, all in all, this past year was... Gary took a moment to process his journey collecting his eight Badges...

Gary’s battle with June ended up between Electrode and Primeape.  
Beedrill's Toxic Spikes from the beginning of the battle were still Poisoning any Pokemon who entered the battle on June's end of the field.  
The second Electrode landed, the Poison set in and triggered its Explosion, blowing it up; killing it.

*

His battle with Vincent was down to Hoothoot and Vileplume.  
“Silence that fowl!” Vincent screamed. “Sleep Powder!”  
Hoothoot's Air Slash blew away the Sleep Powder and weakened Vileplume.  
Gary noticed another new move from Hoothoot from the Pokedex. “Zen Headbutt!”

*

Kadabra and Haunter battled to the death in Sabrina's Gym. Haunter used Shadow Ball multiple times as Kadabra bat them away with his spoon and back at Haunter as their deceased Trainer, Sabrina, watched on, her body possessed and reanimated by the sinister Haunter.  
Kadabra used Psycho Cut repeatedly, beating Haunter to submission, and then one final Psychic type attack to Haunter had ended the battle for good, killing Haunter.  
But Haunter’s Destiny Bond dragged Kadabra with him, killing Kadabra as well.  
Sabrina's body tried to attack Gary, but Kadabra used a Psychic attack to destroy her body.   
Before dying, Kadabra dropped the Marsh Badge into Gary’s hand.

*

The battle between Ozne and Gary was boiled down to Tentacruel and Weepinbell. After a flurry of attacks, they wrapped each other until one dropped, Weepinbell being the victor.

*

“Use Beat Up again!” Cleopatra pushed on.  
“Right! Rage, now!” Gary nodded.  
Primeape pulled back a fist and punched Sneasel in the face.  
Right after that punch, Sneasel, and the other two Pokemon called out for Beat Up, Drapion and Pangoro, jumped Primeape with kicks and punches. Two of the Pokemon returned back, Sneasel remaining.  
“Poison Jab,” Cleopatra told her last Pokemon, Pangoro.  
After being punched in the face, Tyrogue flinched against the pain of the Poison coursing throughout his body.  
“Sky Uppercut!” Cleopatra had a strange face, as if she were trying to hide a smile.  
Pangoro’s fist glowed blue, and it bent its knees. “GORO!!” Pangoro leaped for Tyrogue, who was falling from the ceiling after having been Flung.  
“Let’s do it, Tyrogue!” Gary looked to Cleopatra, smiling at her stern stare. “COUNTER!!”  
“TYROGUE!” Tyrogue smiled.  
Both Pokemon let out their shouts, and both Pokemon flew sharply for the floor, crashing painfully. They managed back up and faced each other.   
“HIGH JUMP KICK RIGHT NOW!!” Gary pleaded.  
“THEN USE VITAL THROW!!” Cleopatra bellowed.  
Tyrogue kneed Pangoro in the face.  
Pangoro whipped around and slammed Tyrogue through the floor! It then kept turning and landed next to the hole, crashing through the floor as well!  
“I don’t need to see anything further,” Cleopatra spoke quickly. “I saw Pangoro go down. And I’m certain Tyrogue did, as well. This match is a tie, and as such, I have the right to judge that you, Gary, are the winner.”

*

After a series of blows back and forth, and both physical and special attack boosts, Tyrogue and Meinshao were still standing, but Tyrogue had taken significant damage.  
Meinshao’s arm glowed green. “MEEEEEEEIN!!” it howled in a startling, raging voice. “SHAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” It delivered a hit to Tyrogue’s chest just as Tyrogue’s body became outlined in red.  
Tyrogue wailed out and was tossed back by the blow. Counter’s energy erupted from him and smacked into Meinshao, knocking it back and winning the fight.

*

April was coming at them, a water bottle in hand, but that wasn’t what had Gary’s attention whatsoever.  
On instinct, Gary scooped up a Poke Ball and held it out at his side, recalling his Tyrogue before his vision could be impaired.  
April was running towards them in a little two piece, yellow bikini. Around her neck was a ring of flowers of varying colors like you might expect from Hawaii. She stopped in front of them, flashing her large teeth in a thrilled smile.  
From the massive cleavage, to the show of nipples poking from behind the bikini, to the exposed, tight yet quivering stomach, to the lengthy legs and incredible, powerful, thick, jiggling thighs, Gary was unable to pretend he wasn’t completely checking out April’s body.  
“After it and use Aqua Tail, now!” April went on with the battle of her Gyarados versus Gary’s Charizard after Gary found himself focused enough to actually battle.  
Gary watched, surprised, but only for a second. He then gasped. “That’s it! Charizard, keep using Fly! FLIP AROUND AND CATCH IT!!”  
Charizard smiled with understanding. The Fire type grunted in pain from the impact, but caught the attack! He continued his downward spiral to the ground!  
“Whoa! What is this?!!” April screamed.  
Charizard then flung Gyarados beneath him.  
“Attack with Flamethrower!” April now instructed her Gyarados against Gary’s last Pokemon, Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur!” Gary’s voice cracked out of nervousness. “STAY RIGHT THERE! SOLARBEAM!!!”  
Ivysaur closed her eyes as the Fire hit.  
Gyarados’ flames burning up Ivysaur were suddenly replaced with a huge blast of white light! The light pushed back against the Flamethrower, revealing Ivysaur and her glowing bulb!  
Gyarados’ eyes were wide in shock as it continued trying to attack.  
“WHAT’S GOING ON??” April burst out.  
“NO WAY!!” June had a wide, openmouthed smile.  
“IVYYYYSAAAAAAAURRR!!” Ivysaur roared out.  
Her Solar Beam went straight ahead, ripping apart Flamethrower, and hitting Gyarados right in the middle, taking it down, forcing it through the sand.

*

Kabutops swung with its scythe, but backwards, hitting Hitmonchan in the face with the outside of it, rather than the more deadly inner piece.  
Hitmonchan toppled over. “Chaaannnn...!” he grunted in his new position, suddenly underneath Kabutops!  
Kabutops’ scythe was now at Hitmonchan’s throat.  
“Finish it,” Aurora said in a voice of ice.  
“Chaaaaaaaaan!!” Hitmonchan was trying not to even breath, or swallow, or do anything that could move his throat.  
Kabutops had jabbed forward, pushing into Hitmonchan’s throat, but not breaking the skin.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!” Gary bellowed, enraged. “YOU’LL KILL HIM!!!”  
“I’m allowed to kill your Hitmonchan right this second! And let me tell you, little boy, don’t think your Hitmonchan would be the first I’ve killed in battle.”  
“Okay!” Gary raised his hands. “Okay. I get it.” He lowered his head and hands and closed his eyes as they started to water up. He then returned his Hitmonchan, forfeiting the match.

*

“Aerial Ace and end this match!” Tera told her Shedinja with fury.  
“Aerial Ace!” Gary commanded at the same time.  
Shedinja flew at an amazing speed, almost unseeable.  
Illumise, her eyes still red with Confusion, went for Shedinja at a wild speed.  
They both reached each other midair.  
Shedinja flashed white where it was hit and was forced back from the Critical Hit. It dove down at an angle.  
On instinct, Tera reached out. “Shedinja!” she gasped.  
Shedinja’s back slammed into her face as it was held in her hands.  
“Huuuhh...” was all Tera uttered. Her body gave a series of shakes.  
“Tera?” Gary let out cautiously.  
“TERAAAAAAAA!!” The referee tossed his sunglasses to the floor and ran to her.  
Tera dropped to her knees, and Shedinja hit the floor, rolling away. The Gym Leader fell out flat on her face and didn’t move.  
The referee knelt down beside her and touched at her neck. It wasn’t long before he held the Gym Leader, cradling her in his arms. He buried his face against Tera, pressing his head against her’s, crying.  
“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Gary got out.

*

“Say, wait, that means all of our parents lied to us!” Aly burst out suddenly, ripping Gary from his memories. “They never told us Kiwi was here, either! I can’t believe it!” Aly laughed.  
“Such important news, and they’d keep that from us. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!”  
Everyone other than Prof. Oak and Prof. Sketchit stared in exasperation at Robin’s odd, even possibly forced, laugh.  
“I’m as surprised as you all that they kept it up!” Prof. Oak laughed, joining in.  
I’m sure my mom didn’t even know what was going on, Gary kept to himself. He grasped Primeape’s fur and wrestled with him a little to finally get him off his head. “Hey, I miss you both,” he told both Primeape and Kingdra. “Primeape...” He sighed. What am I really gonna tell him? he wondered. “You guys just gotta take it easy, okay? I have a lot more Pokemon, and I wish I could just take you all with me, but that’s impossible for a ton of reasons.” He turned to Kingdra. “I hope in the meantime, you’ve been looking after Barboach.”  
Everyone turned to the little Barboach. She squeaked once.  
Kingdra lowered her head. “Dooo...”  
“Yeah, I know you haven’t. And that’s not right. After all she’s been through, she has a friend in you to look after her and not feel alone. You’re like her big sister now! You know I’m alright. You should be being responsible and taking care of the new Pokemon I send to Prof. Oak until it’s time to take them or you back. Not being selfish and destroying the lab!”  
“Dooo Dooo,” Kingdra nodded, her head lowering further.  
“You guys said you wanted to help me become a Pokemon Master, right?” Gary told Primeape and Kingdra.  
They were both staring at him, wide-eyed.  
“Then help me!” he grinned. “Help me raise my Pokemon so we can all win our Badges and beat the Pokemon League! Train, train the others, be happy and healthy. Don’t cause trouble!”  
“Priiiime!” Primeape raised his fists.  
“Doo Doo!” Kingdra added strongly, looking more determined.  
“Rai Rai Rai!” Raichu also mentioned, waving his hands happily in the air.  
Gary laughed at him.  
June giggled, staring lovingly at her Pokemon.  
“Say, are those Black Glasses your Raichu has?” Prof. Sketchit knelt down, staring at Raichu’s sunglasses.  
“Yeah? They’re sunglasses,” Gary answered.  
“The rare hold item that boosts Dark type moves!” Prof. Sketchit held out a hand. “May I?”  
“Is that what that’s been all this time?” Gary exclaimed.  
June gasped. “No way!”  
Raichu stared back at the young professor and cocked his head, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly.  
“Go ahead, honey! He just wants to see the sunglasses! He’ll give them right back,” June assured her Pokemon.  
Raichu smiled and took the glasses off, handing them over.  
Prof. Sketchit smiled, turning them in his hands. “Whoa, are these Vinicchi brand? This must be limited edition! Man, I guess being a Gym Leader paid off, huh?” Prof. Sketchit laughed at June.  
“Well, it was okay, but we found those, actually. On a beach!” June explained.  
“Wow! Someone is missing these for sure. Does it know any Dark moves? You can really benefit using Dark moves with these on.”  
“Hmmm,” June thought. “No. I don’t think so... I guess we should work on learning some in that case!”  
“Raichu!” Raichu told Prof. Sketchit as he retrieved his Black Glasses.  
“Hey, maybe Gary should hold on to those, the way he looks! Eh?” Robin nudged Aly as he burst out laughing.  
“Hey, domestic abuse isn’t a joke, Rob!” Aly shoved him lightly, frowning.  
“Ah, come on! I thought you’d like that one!” Robin’s smile never faded.  
“Ha ha,” Gary said sarcastically, smiling lightly.  
June smirked a bit but looked away uncomfortably.  
Kiwi snickered, shaking her head, looking down.  
The two professors gave cautious smiles.  
“Well, are we gonna see who owns the most Pokemon, or what??” Robin shrugged, looking impatient now.  
“Oh, yeah!” Aly nodded, turning to everyone.  
“Then come with me back inside so I can scan your Pokedexes to see what you’ve been up to!” Prof. Oak smiled, his eyes focused briefly on Gary before turning and leading the way back to the building.  
Everyone moved quickly to follow him.  
Everyone but Gary. Great... he thought bleekly. He sighed and turned to his three Pokemon. “Please, take care of each other and get strong, because when the time comes to bring you guys on the team, you can’t be slacking, okay? I’ll be right back!”  
Primeape tearfully waved his arms as Gary ran to catch up to everyone else.  
Kingdra called out and bounced after him.  
Barboach happily squeaked after him from the pond.  
One of many competitions was about to take place. But no matter the results.  
Gary.  
Aly.  
And Robin.  
Knew, that no matter what else was to come. Nothing in the world would ever separate them. There wasn’t a thing that could change the friendship and bond that they had since toddlers.  
Ups and downs.  
Rain or sunshine.  
Defeated, or Indigo League Pokemon Champion.  
Gary’s heart stopped as, out of nowhere, he remembered one last thing he was meant to do the moment he reached his mom’s house. “Prof. Oak, is there a bathroom I can use, first?!” he shouted.


	31. On The Road, To Indigo

“Ninety-nine Pokemon?! Just, how in the world, Aly??” Gary walked with slumped shoulders and a hunched over back. “And thirty-five of them were their own original species, not evolutions or dupes! Rob with fifty originals. Even Kiwi, who hasn’t caught a thing since Saffron, had thirty altogether!”  
“Gary, you can’t beat yourself up like this!” June tried.  
“And I only have thirty-six total?? And how many were GIVEN TO ME??!”  
June brushed back her hair with one hand. “Oh... Gary.”  
“Rai... Raichu,” Raichu said sadly, his ears lowered.  
Tired of talking, he kept going on in silence along the dirt path in an angry and depressed slump.  
He wasn’t even remotely interested in the view of the wide water beyond a white, metal barrier that lined it. Mountains and trees on the other side of the lake were too distant to see in detail. Grass and shrubs were to the left, as well as just a few trees within. It wasn’t long before the view of the water was blocked by more trees and shrubs, and the path started to go slightly uphill.  
Upon reaching the top, the three stopped.  
Now, even Gary was able to smile, and he straightened up.  
June gasped, clasping her hands together, also smiling. “Gary! Look!”  
“Raichu!” Raichu smiled, lifting his Black Glasses.  
An enormous stadium sat at a distance. The building was all white, with two sets of stairs leading up the front and ending at the very top of the roofless structure. Two large screens inside of the stadium sat on opposite ends at the top. A big designed Poke Ball was stationed on the front of the building above a set of windows.  
“Hey! Let’s see how ready we are with a full six-on-six Pokemon battle!”  
“Whoa!” Gary’s voice cracked as he jumped, turning at the stranger’s voice.  
June cried out, turning around as well.  
“Raaaai!” Raichu’s cheeks sparked with surprise.  
A young boy in white shorts and a white, sleeveless undershirt stood in all white sandals and was bald.  
“Where did you come from?” Gary asked, his heart trying to find its place in his chest again.  
“What’s up? My name’s Ralph. I’ve got all eight Badges and I’m on my way to here, the Indigo League, yo! So let’s have us a Full Battle! I mean, you guys are here to compete, too, right? Getting here this early and all?”  
“Yeah, I am. I just wanna get registered and know the place and stuff. I’m down for a battle first. Right here?”  
“Why not?”  
Gary nodded and the two boys split from each other.  
“I can judge this match, then.” June went off to the side with Raichu. “This will be a six-on-six Full Pokemon Battle! No time limit! First Trainer with all six Pokemon defeated wins the match! Begin!” She waved with a big smile.  
Raichu cheered at her side, leaping into the air, his feet and arms wiggling about before he landed.  
“Machoke, let’s begin!” The kid sent out his first Pokemon.  
“MAAAAAAA! Maaaaa-choke!” Machoke flexed hard.  
“A Machoke! Nice! Then I think I’ll go with Hitmonchan!” Gary sent out his first choice.  
“Hiiitmonchan!” Hitmonchan tightened the Yellow Scarf around his neck and then sent out a flurry of punches.  
“Easy, Hitmonchan! Conserve your energy, remember?” Gary warned.  
Hitmonchan kept his fists by his face and bounced on his toes.  
Machoke. The Superpower Pokemon. They live in foreboding areas, training recklessly for power. They wear a power-save belt after evolving from Machop to contain their overbearing strength.  
“Hitmonchan, Bullet Punch!”  
Hitmonchan moved quick, hitting Machoke across the cheek.  
“Revenge!” Ralph decided.  
Machoke was coated in an orange aura.  
“Counter!” Gary went.  
Machoke blasted Hitmonchan with the aura around it.  
Hitmonchan crossed his arms, a red aura surrounding his body. He grunted as he was forced back but kept his footing, and a red aura burst forth from him and tossed Machoke.  
Machoke wailed out and rolled on the ground, coming to a still.  
“Machoke is out! Hitmonchan wins this one!” June ruled.  
“Raichu Rai!” Raichu celebrated, raising his arms to the sky.  
“Good one! Return!” Ralph returned his Pokemon and sent out his second one quickly. “Gurdurr, go!”  
While it wasn’t tall, it had a metal beam that reached higher and it carried this with ease. “GURDUUUURRRR!” it shouted challengingly, smiling.  
Gurdurr. The Muscular Pokemon. This Pokemon tends to be found on construction sites, boasting to anyone who will listen about its bulging, great muscles. It’s so powerful, professional wrestlers cannot down them.  
“Whoa, okay!” Gary laughed a little nervously. “No problem! Hitmonchan, Bullet Punch again!”  
Hitmonchan struck, and true to the Pokedex, Gurdurr didn’t even flinch! In fact, it smiled!  
“Chan?” Hitmonchan looked shocked.  
“Don’t let it get to you, Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!”  
Hitmonchan went for a quick jab and zapped Gurdurr.  
Ralph gasped as his Gurdurr began to twitch from the electricity coursing through its body. “Gurdurr, no! Knock ‘em away!”  
Struggling greatly to twist its body, Gurdurr pulled back its beam to swing on Hitmonchan.  
“Detect!”  
Hitmonchan’s eyes glowed light blue and he ducked at the last second, avoiding the swing.  
“Use Dynamic Punch!” Ralph ordered.  
Gurdurr set down its beam and raised its fist. “Guuuur... Guuuuurrrr!” Its body sparked and twisted.  
“It’s Paralyzed!” Gary smiled. “Now, Close Combat!”  
Hitmonchan went for a flurry of punches.  
Gurdurr stumbled back and fell.  
Hitmonchan’s body glowed blue for a moment, his Defense and Special Defense dropping.  
“Gurdurr is out! Hitmonchan wins it!” June cheered.  
Raichu jumped high, crying out with delight.  
“Ah, man! No way!” Ralph looked disappointed and returned his Pokemon. “Come on,   
Combusken! Hold me down, here!” Another Poke Ball was tossed by him.  
Combusken came out and bent his arms. “Combuskeeeeeen!”  
“Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!” Ralph joined in.  
Combusken. The Young Fowl Pokemon. The second stage of the Fire type, Torchic. It gains the Fighting typing. With raging speeds, blinding kicks, and intimidating shouts, this Pokemon is a formidable opponent.  
“Hitmonchan, return!” Gary recalled his Pokemon and smiled at the Poke Ball. “About time to rest, eh?”  
“Huh?” Ralph looked confused.  
Gary looked up. “Hitmonchan could use a moment. In the meantime, I'll use Clamperl next!” He threw the next Poke Ball.  
“Peeerl!” Clamperl said upon appearing.  
“Ah, a Water type! Fair game! But we won’t run from that! Quick Attack!”  
Cawing out, Combusken moved in a sharp line and went right past Clamperl, leaving behind a long white line that went away as quickly as it appeared.  
“Peeeeeerl!” Clamperl then skid backwards, getting closer to Combusken.  
“Now use Will-O-Wisp!”  
“Coooooooooombuskeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn!”  
A light blue fireball, a dark blue fireball, and a pink fireball appeared, circling around Combusken. They flew out at Clamperl.  
Clamperl was hit, screaming painfully. He erupted into flames and his shell closed up, though that gave no relief until the fire went away for the time being.  
“Clamperl, use Shell Smash!”  
Clamperl leaped out of his shell. His body glowed white, and this energy cracked and fell off of him, too. He then glowed red.  
“While it’s vulnerable! Sky Uppercut!”  
“Clamp attack!”  
Screeching wildly, Combusken leaped after Clamperl with a glowing blue fist, leaving behind a white trail.  
“Clamperl!” Clamperl flew at Combusken.  
A bluish-white aura engulfed Clamperl and then closed around Combusken.  
It let out an irritating caw that made Gary suck his teeth, annoyed by the noisy bird.  
Combusken dropped down hard.  
Clamperl cried out as the Burn hit and he fell. But he got back up.  
“And Combusken is out!” June clapped once and then released her hands. “Oops!” She looked away, smiling.  
“Raaai-!” Raichu initially started with joyful jumping, but stopped as he watched his Trainer and ended up mimicking her, looking in the opposite direction as her, but maintaining a smile.  
“Damn!” Ralph returned Combusken. “This match is really putting me in my place. You’re more than ready for the League, kid. But I can’t quit, yet!” Ralph kept a youthful smile.  
“Thanks...” Gary stared at the kid strangely. Who is this kid calling a kid? he questioned.  
“I’ve still got three more Pokemon left! And I think it’s time to go Mega! Go, Mega Yanma!” The kid threw a Poke Ball.  
The ball opened midair and sent out something terrible!  
Gary screamed, frightened at a gigantic dragonfly!  
It rasped at him in an evil voice.  
Gary stumbled backwards, yelling out again.  
Yanmega. The Ogre Darner Pokemon. The evolved form of Yanma. This Pokemon is very rare to find but if located, is dangerous, with the strength to carry an adult with its wings. It is known for flying by at high speeds and ripping the heads off of prey before anyone realizes what happened.  
“Yanma-what?” Ralph called out. “What’d your Pokedex just say?”  
“Yanmega... What did you call it?”  
“It’s Mega Yanma! Isn’t it...? A Mega Evolution Pokemon?”  
“Mega Evolution...?” Gary frowned. “Huh?”  
“This isn’t a Mega Evolved form...? I guess that makes sense now that I think about it...” Ralph nearly fell over out of embarrassment.  
“What are you talking about? Mega Evolve?”  
Ralph laughed. “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard about it. It’s not really a Kanto thing, or a Unova thing, either, where I’m from. Look into it. It’s pretty cool! It allows certain Pokemon who can’t evolve further to reach a new form and become super strong!”  
“I never heard of that!” Gary’s eyes widened.  
“It’s really rare and not founded in this region. Kalos and Hoenn has a looot of history with the stuff, though.”  
“That’s so cool! Who can Mega Evolve?? Any Pokemon fully evolved??”  
Ralph laughed. “Not any. It’s not really known how many can do it. Look it up yourself, though. We’ve got a battle to finish, right?”  
“Oh, right,” Gary nodded, his heart beating a little quicker at the kid’s resistance to keep talking about it.   
“Peeeeeeeeerl!” Clamperl was harmed by the Burn again, bursting into flames momentarily.  
“Clamperl, oh, no! I’m so sorry! Let’s go! Waterfall!”  
“Use Double Team, Mega Yanma!” He slapped the front of his face. “Or whatever your name is...”  
Yanmega rasped out and split into multiples!  
Clamperl blasted Water from his mouth. The water curved upward and ascended, and Clamperl jumped on the water as it rose. He slammed right into a Yanmega.  
The copies vanished!  
“You hit the right one! Yes!”  
“Come OOOOOONN!!” Ralph had both hands to his face, leaning back in frustration.  
Yanmega fell back but remained in the air.  
“Okay, no tricks! Go straight for U-Turn!”  
Yanmega seemed to be cowering in the air and refused to move!  
“Mega Yanma! HEY! What’s going on, Mega Yanma??”  
“Shell Smash, quickly!”  
Clamperl did Shell Smash once again, further lowering his Defenses, but increasing Attack, Special Attack, and Speed. He then suffered another Burn.  
“We’re almost there, Clamperl! Waterfall again!”  
“MEGA YANMAAAAA!!” Ralph screamed helplessly.  
Clamperl slammed into Yanmega again.  
Yanmega crashed and bounced a few times before stopping.  
Ralph ran to his Pokemon and knelt down beside it. “My friend!”  
“Yanmega is defeated, and Clamperl wins!” June informed them.  
“Rai Chu!” Raichu added.  
Ralph nodded, not taking his eyes from Yanmega. “Thank you for such a good effort. Rest up and let’s train harder next time.”  
Yanmega looked up and nodded weakly before lowering its head.  
Ralph retreated his Pokemon, smiling sadly. He got to his feet and held out another Poke Ball. “We aren’t gonna give up. We’ll only learn and grow! Let’s show ‘em, Golduck!”  
“Goooolduck!” Golduck touched the gem on its forehead.  
“Clamperl, use Waterfall again!”  
Clamperl struggled with another Burn before using Waterfall again.  
“Confusion!” Ralph pointed.  
“Gooooool!” Golduck tapped its gem and it gleamed. Its eyes glowed blue and its gem flashed the same color as it then held out its arm.  
The wave that came for Golduck was suddenly outlined in blue and started rocking and wavering.  
“Claaaaaam? Clam?” Clamperl called out fearfully, riding the now unstable wave.  
The wave then ascended... and then curved around, now heading for Clamperl! It slammed right into him!  
Clamperl tumbled in the air before ending up rolling on the ground. He remained still.  
Everyone watched him.  
Nothing happened.  
“Hey!” Ralph turned to June angrily. “It’s out, isn’t it? What gives, yo? Why aren’t you calling it?”  
Clamperl then burst into flames, screaming. The fire went out quickly.  
“Now he’s out.” June didn’t look happy at Ralph’s outburst.  
Raichu had his arms crossed, frowning at Ralph. “Rai Chu,” he spoke with disapproval.  
“Oh, sorry.” Ralph rubbed the back of his head, smiling. “Well, I finally got one down, huh?” he told Gary, raising a fist. “I told you! We’re in it ‘til the end! Bring it on!”  
Gary half-smiled at him and recalled Clamperl. “Thanks, Clamperl.” No better time to get a little training in, Gary thought. “I choose you!” He threw a different Poke Ball.  
With a squeaky cry, Skitty appeared. With her front paws extended on the ground, her back end in the air, she stretched out in typical feline fashion, Pokemon or not. She then straightened up and smiled at Golduck.  
“A Skitty...” Ralph gave Gary an unimpressed look, slanting his mouth.  
“Complain after you win,” Gary smirked. “Use Assist!”  
Skitty ran and raised a paw. The paw was surrounded by a white orb, and multiple glowing green leaves came out of it and collided with Golduck.  
Golduck stumbled back, crying out from the hits.  
Who has that move? Gary wondered. I can’t think of that right now. We’ve got Golduck!  
“Golduck, Hydro Pump!” Ralph demanded.  
“Gol!” Golduck inhaled and then fired a huge stream at Skitty. “DUUUUCK!!”  
Skitty screeched wildly, getting soaked. She slid on the ground and remained still.  
“Skitty is unable to keep going! Golduck wins this one, too!” June ruled.  
“Rai...” Raichu’s ears were down, a sad look on his face.  
“NO WAY!” Gary couldn’t believe it!  
“YEAAAAAH!! We got another one!” Ralph celebrated.  
“Crap!” Gary complained, returning his Pokemon. “Alright, alright. Good one. Golduck is great!” Gary nodded at the Trainer.  
“Thanks! Golduck and I have come a long way from the difficulties of raising Psyduck.”  
“It shows! Okay, then. I’m going with this one next!” Gary sent out his next option.  
“Nosepass!” Nosepass stood ready.  
“A Rock type? Looks like another win for me, then!” Ralph grinned. “Hydro Pump!”  
“SPARK!” Gary shouted.  
Nosepass ran at Golduck, its body covered in yellow electricity.  
Golduck blasted out another Hydro Pump.  
The move hit!  
“PUUUUUUSH!!” Gary urged.  
Nosepass grunted and yelled out, continuing right through the Water type move!  
Ralph’s eyes bulged.  
June’s eyes bulged.  
Raichu’s eyes bulged!  
“SPARK ATTAAAAAAAAACK!!!”  
“PAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!!” Nosepass slammed into Golduck, shocking the Water type.  
Both Pokemon flew back from each other, giving in to the other’s move.  
Both Pokemon fell over.  
June ran into the middle of the battle and looked back and forth between the two.  
“Nose...” Nosepass grunted, shakily getting back to its feet.  
June nodded and looked over to Golduck. She raised one hand. “Golduck is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner!”  
“RAAAAICHU!” Raichu joined in.  
Ralph stared blankly at his fallen Pokemon. “I can’t believe it.” He grabbed Golduck’s Poke Ball. “Golduck, relax for a while. Great effort, man.”  
Golduck was returned.  
“It’s all up to you, Poliwhirl. And I know you’ve got this!” Ralph sent out his final Pokemon.  
“Poliwhirl!” Poliwhirl appeared.  
Poliwhirl. The Tadpole Pokemon. It lives in water, but when out of it, it sweats to keep its body moist. This sweat is more of an oily fluid that lets it slip from enemies. It hunts bugs and fish, and is not above hunting on land and dragging the prey back down underwater to feast in peace.  
“Hydro Pump will finish this! Let’s get our third win!”  
Poliwhirl attacked on command.  
“Watch out, Nosepass!” Gary told it.  
Nosepass’ bulky self could just barely stumble backwards.  
Somehow, Hydro Pump actually ended up missing! It went off to the side a bit, just clearing Nosepass!  
Ralph howled like a wolf, infuriated by this.  
“Discharge!” Gary pointed.  
Multiple bolts of electricity came from Nosepass’ body and zipped over to Poliwhirl.  
“WhirlWhirlWhirlWhirlWhirl!!” Poliwhirl stumbled backwards after the move ended and fell to its back.  
June waved to Gary. “Poliwhirl is defeated, making Nosepass the winner of this battle! I declare Gary the winner!”  
“RAICHU! RAICHU RAICHUUUUU!!” Raichu was overjoyed by the results.  
Gary let out a breath and walked over to Nosepass. “Good stuff, there, man.” He patted his Rock Pokemon on the back and then went over to Ralph.  
Ralph walked slowly over to Poliwhirl. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes for a moment.  
Gary started to feel a little bad.  
Ralph smiled as his hand went down and he looked to Gary. “Thought I had gotten you down to three at least. Stinkin’ Hydro Pump, huh? We’ve got so much more training to do. I mean, unless you’re gonna be the Champ of the League this year! Then I know why I lost so bad!” He went on laughing.  
Gary laughed a little with him, but he cut it short.  
Ralph then stopped and returned Poliwhirl. “Thanks for the battle, yo.” He sighed again. “Damn.” He held out a hand.  
Gary took it and they shook.  
“Hey, man, good luck, okay? You’re gonna go far with that power. Peace!” The kid turned and walked off towards the Pokemon League building.  
Gary turned to his Nosepass. “That was excellent! Good job hanging in there. Return!”  
“Wow, Gary. Look at you! Winning so well. Congratulations!” June pat his shoulder.  
“Thanks, June.” He looked after where the kid had left. “I hope he keeps training and continues on to do well in the League. I hope he keeps going.”  
“Hope you didn’t destroy his dreams and livelihood by wrecking him in that battle? Hope you didn’t send him home crying to his mommy?” June rolled her eyes, smiling teasingly at him.   
“That’s not what I was trying to say!” Gary frowned at her. He started walking ahead towards the Pokemon League building.  
Before long, they were by a huge lake, what could have passed for a city right behind it. Towering buildings and crowds of people were inside, setting up stands, walking through carrying large objects in groups, and just taking in the sights.  
“Wow, look at everyone here,” Gary said. “They’re setting things up before this thing begins.”  
“Only a few days left, after all,” June added.  
Something popped up out of the lake, startling the three!  
Gary froze, trying not to freak out and rationalizing what the thing was.  
“Oh?” June uttered.  
“Raichu?” Raichu stared at the being.  
“Sloooooow.” It was a Slowpoke! It crawled out of the water on all fours, only its tail remaining under.  
With a sharp cry, something else leaped out of the water!  
“Hey, a Shellder, too!” June and Gary uttered at nearly the same time.  
“Shelldeeeeerr!” the Shellder cried.  
“A wild Slowpoke and Shellder out here? Now way! I can totally catch them both!” Ralts? Maybe Hitmonchan? Nah, I know! Gary quickly grabbed a Poke Ball to send out a Pokemon.  
“NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!! NAH MAN!! NAH! THAT’S MY POKEMON!!” a voice came from behind the group.  
Everyone turned to see a short guy approaching.  
He had short black hair, but the middle was a risen mohawk. On his colored face, appearing to be of Indian descent, was a goatee as well as a pair of glasses. He had a green shirt and dark blue jeans, his feet in dark colored sneakers, white on the bottom. On his back was a little green satchel. He looked like a little elf from a fairytale, with his little ancient bag of tricks and mystery. He was waving one hand at them, a pissed off look on his face. “Those two are mine, yo! Nah, chill!”  
“How are they yours?” June put her hands on her hips.  
“Yeah, we saw them! You can’t just claim them like that! No way, dude!” Gary stepped forward.  
The two stopped in front of each other.  
The grown man was actually only Gary’s height. “Listen, I can prove it. This is Shellder’s Poke Ball.” The man pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. “Return!” He held it out and Shellder was pulled inside. “Just so happens I was with this Shellder around here, where I was working, and he found a Slowpoke and latched on and evolved. That makes them evolve into Slowbro and makes them both mine. Then they got separated, back at my house, so, that Slowpoke is still mine.”  
“But, that means Slowpoke is wild, doesn’t it? How is Slowpoke just yours? He should be allowed to catch Slowpoke!” June argued.  
Shellder. The Bivalve Pokemon. And Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. These two Pokemon share a unique relationship in that, when a Shellder bites onto a Slowpoke, Slowpoke will evolve, and Shellder will undergo a metamorphosis. When bitten on the tail, they become Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokemon. When bitten on the head, they may become Slowking, the Royal Pokemon. When either Slowking or Slowbro lose their Shellder, they revert back to their previous forms.  
“Wow. Well, then there’s really only one way to resolve this, isn’t there?” Gary put away his Pokedex and replaced it quickly with a Poke Ball. “GO!” He threw it at the Slowpoke.  
Slowpoke was hit and pulled inside of the ball.  
The ball landed and rocked back and forth, the red light blinking.  
PING!  
“HEY!” the guy screamed and ran up to the Poke Ball. “NAH, MAN! WHAT DID YOU DO??” He glared at Gary.  
The Poke Ball started to glow white and then vanished.  
“Just proved you never owned that Slowpoke!” Gary smiled smugly. “If you had, that wouldn’t have worked.”  
“It’s not about that!” The guy stomped up to Gary.  
Gary stood his ground, wondering if he was going to have to fight a grown, though very short, man.  
“That was legit mine, dude! Come on, the Shellder was mine, so the Slowbro was mine, so the Slowpoke was mine!”  
“Like he said, then he couldn’t have been able to catch it!” June and Raichu walked over to them. “Back off! How did you even lose them to begin with?”  
The guy sighed. “Man! It was during an experiment I was working on!”  
“An experiment?” Gary questioned.  
“I told you, I work around here. I’m a Scientist. You can call me Scientist Gary.”  
“Gary?!” both June and Gary burst out.  
“But, that’s my name, too!” Gary exclaimed.  
“Oh. Well, we have the same name, then,” Scientist Gary shrugged.  
“So what kind of experiment was it?”  
Scientist Gary stared at the kids uncertainly. Then, he looked around. “It’s nothing...”  
“Are you doing something illegal or something?” Gary asked, crossing his arms.  
“No, no. I mean, it’s not illegal. You can call the police if you like. I can’t be arrested for it.” The Scientist rubbed at his face.  
“So why can’t you just tell us what you did to Shellder and Slowpoke?”  
He looked around again. “It’s not illegal, but I never said it wasn’t controversial. It’s a Pokemon Generating System. PGS for short. It’s used to maximize a Pokemon’s potential only to its naturally attainable limits, not exceeding them in any way or causing any kinds of abnormalities or side effects. Few before me have tried it in other regions, but their goals were selfishly motivated. I’m not about that. I just want to make things a little easier to make Pokemon more powerful without so much effort. There’s all that EVs and IVs and struggles in raising a Pokemon, and in the end, most Trainers have worked their whole lives to raise their Pokemon to their best, and end up with a failure of a Pokemon and don’t even know it. Raising a Pokemon properly is so specific, from day one. There’s fixes most people don’t even know of to sort out these issues, too. It’s too confusing. I’m trying to get around all that with the use of a shot, or a pill, or a meal. Like the Vitamins you can buy, only way better and a lot cheaper. I’ll be rich! And everyone can have top tier Pokemon instantly!”  
Everyone was quiet.  
Gary, June, and Raichu stared at Scientist Gary with blank stares.  
“What?” Scientist Gary asked. “Let me guess. It’s immoral? It’s wrong? There’s nothing like earning the experience naturally, with battles and strategy and winning fair and square? Look, I’m not here to knock anyone’s way of raising and training their Pokemon. All I’m saying is, this will make life soooo much easier.”  
“It’s like cheating, though! It’s not natural!” June spoke up, cutting off Gary. “Everyone should make it their own way, and earn their experience. It shouldn’t be a power contest! Things aren’t always about power!”  
“You’re right!” Scientist Gary agreed. “This isn’t going to stop raw skill and talent from winning. It just skips the effort to have the power to support that talent! You can’t go into a battle with a weak Pokemon and win, no matter how good your strategy is! You need the power and training to back it up! I’m helping skip that training, in a way. Not entirely, but I’m making it easier!”  
“You’re just... selling steroids!”  
Scientist Gary looked ready to scream back at her but he paused and let out his breath in a sigh. “Like I said, this isn’t without its controversy. It’s still in the works, and what I do sell, I don’t sell to anyone competing in the League. This isn’t illegal, but selling to competitors would be. I’m not trying to get arrested. It’s just; it’s not banned. So, I can technically keep doing this, but anyone caught using the stuff in official competitions would be banned. While the fight is going on to prove that this method is just as legal as any Stat boosting Vitamin on the market, I can’t make this entirely public. I can do my business, but I have to play it smart. So, the less traffic you draw my way, the better. I... hope you understand.”  
“So you’re selling your drugs secretly, at the Pokemon League, and want to stay discreet about it,” June leered at Scientist Gary.  
Scientist Gary sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Look, you took my Slowpoke. Let’s call it even, okay?”  
“And no one in the League is using this method?” Gary pressed him.  
“I promise, dude. I don’t even support the League. It’s just where so many Trainers gather, so I figured I can make a good enough business here to survive, you know? Unless they can prove they’re not competitors, or they’ve lost, I don’t sell it. Me and Gible are just trying to get by.”  
“Gible?”  
“Yeah, this guy here.” He held out a Poke Ball and sent out something small.  
“Gible!” A little Pokemon smiled and held up its hands.  
“This is my Gible. He’s my favorite Pokemon. Garchomp, I mean. But, for now, I have my Gible and I couldn’t be happier.”  
Gible. The Land Shark Pokemon. A very friendly Pokemon with a dangerous streak. While it loves to play-fight, it’s best it does so with others of its own species, or those with a strong hide. Its own clumsiness leads to it hurting itself with its powerful jaws.  
“Gible!” Gible spoke up again, keeping its hands up.  
“Aw, cute.” June said that, but she spoke shortly, her voice seeming a little restrained, like it was forced. She then squinted suspiciously at Scientist Gary. “But what stops anyone who does buy it, from competing in the future?”  
“Nothing,” Scientist Gary nodded. He didn’t speak after that.  
“So then...!” June started, frowning.  
“But my goal is still the same, even if that does happen,” Scientist Gary went on, stopping June. “To prove this is as legal as anything on the market. It has the same results as anything else you can legally buy, and is literally untraceable. I can only be caught by being told on! This could be legalized any day now! The fight continues! If people using it were caught, it only pushes the discussion, which I want to happen. But we can’t change the laws without breaking them and bringing a defense to the forefront. And besides, if the government could make bread off of it, they’d have legalized it ages ago. They’re just mad they didn’t come up with it first and don’t want the little guy to get paid. Man, I don’t even use that stuff on Gible! I love my Gible how he is. I’m not a battler. I don’t trust the Pokemon Leagues or any of these government associated structures. It’s all a conspiracy against the Trainers if you ask me.”  
“A conspiracy? For what?” June asked, staring at him curiously.  
Oh, great... Gary thought. This guy is some kind of conspiracy theorist?  
“I watch a lot of those V-UTube videos on the topic. You guys ever see those?”  
“Nah... Not really. Traveling and all that.” Gary let out a light laugh.  
“Yeah...” was all June said.  
“You guys should check it out. I could give you a list on all this stuff. It’s why I don’t battle.”  
You don’t battle, but you are trying to fight for the right to enhance Pokemon for battles? What? Gary kept to himself. He didn’t wish to express this out loud and just wanted to get away from this weird guy.  
“These PokeTubers I follow even have stuff on the Pokedex and all the lies it has. I’m telling you, it’s crazy.” He stared at them, shaking his head.  
Oh, hell no, a False Dexer? Yeah, I’m out of here, Gary decided. “Well! We have to be going. Gotta register and decide my teams and all that good stuff. Hopefully I’ll be fine, though. Thanks! Good luck! Bye!”  
“Yeah, take care! We’re kind of in a rush!” June grabbed Gary’s hand and moved past Scientist Gary.  
Gary cried out as he was forced to follow her, but grateful to be taken away.  
“COME FIND ME INSIDE SO I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS THAT LIST!!” Scientist Gary called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. “I’M STATIONED IN THE CABIN!! JUST LOOK FOR IT! IT STANDS OUT! YOU CAN’T MISS IT!”  
Gary and June waved back at him as they continued running and entered the Pokemon League Village.  
Crowds and stands were littered about, people setting up their future shops, others standing and pointing and laughing, and others trying to get through it all.  
“This is probably a good place to get some information on where to go.” Gary pointed at a huge building resembling a Pokemon Center, and he led the way inside. The lobby was full of Trainers, the group having to politely excuse and at times physically force their way through the noisy people. Gary spotted the Nurse Joy and Chansey sitting behind the counter. His heart started to beat rapidly as he approached her.  
“Welcome to the Pokemon League Village!” Nurse Joy greeted them with a smile. “Are you two registering to compete in the Indigo League?”  
“Just me, Nurse Joy,” Gary responded, giving her his best smile.  
“Oh, that’s fine!” Nurse Joy gushed lovingly.  
“Yeah, it took a lot to get here, and I’m so grateful for the journey. The trials and tribulations led me here, to bask in your beauty, to inhale your fragrance, to admire your soft, luscious hair,” Gary tumbled out his feelings.  
“Oh, my!” Nurse Joy touched her cheeks, blushing. Her eyes then looked off to Gary’s side.  
Gary didn’t pay attention to this. “To think, someone as wonderful as you would be my entry into the Pokemon League. Perhaps, you could be my entry into true love. I think-” 

*

“Thanks...” Gary groaned, an ice pack covering his entire face, laying on his back on his bottom bunk bed.  
“Oh, aaany tiiime,” June said with delight from her bottom bunk bed. “As a previous Gym Leader, registering you in while you were knocked the crap out of was a breeeze! And with Hitmonchan’s strength, it was easy to drag your lifeless body all the way here, and then up the stairs to our room.”  
“Glad it was a simple experience,” Gary mumbled, wishing the throbbing of his head would end.  
“We’ll be here for a few days, still, before the League starts,” June mentioned.  
“Plenty of time to keep training up more Pokemon. I’ve been thinking of raising that Pidgey I have to maybe become Pidgeot. That’d be cool to have.”  
“Yeah. Train up all you can! There’s gonna be a lot tougher competitors than that Ralph kid.”  
“I’ll be fine as long as that Gary Scientist is true to his word.”  
“Yeah. I have mixed feelings about going to the police about him or not...”  
There was silence after that.  
Gary’s mind swam with a flurry of memories, his body overtaken by a collision of emotions. Tears ran silently from his eyes, down the sides of his face. He didn't wipe them away, just hoping June didn’t see them as he continued to think. All the things I've been through, he thought, have led me to this very moment. The time has finally arrived. It's time to take all I've been through and show it to the world.  
Flashes of multiple times in his life, both before and during his Pokemon journey, began to pop up and vanish in his head.  
I'll do my very best, he promised. I have to.  
For Beedrill, he remembered.  
For Absol, he remembered.  
For Barboach.  
For all of my Pokemon who have gotten me this far and stuck by me.  
For all of the Pokemon I’ve been entrusted with to care for, whether I’ve gotten the chance to raise them or not.  
For Prof. Oak.  
June.  
For Robin, Aly, and Kiwi.  
And for Melissa...  
Gary’s entire life played out in his head.  
Ending with him right there in bed.  
At the Indigo League.


	32. Reassurance Policy

“A Drifloon that was kidnapping babies from Float Town, taking them to a place of no known return, has... reached its end,” a bald, pale newsman in a blue suit with a black tie spoke from the flat screen TV hanging from the wall of the room. “After time and time again of this Pokemon stealing babies for unknown reasons, taking them to an unknown location, never to be seen again, a brave man put this haunting incident to an end. With his one year old baby in the grasp of Drifloon, the man managed to actually pop the Balloon Pokemon and in fact killed, the Ghost type, Pokemon! The spirit of the Ghost Pokemon now seems settled, funny enough, no longer causing mischief as it chooses to remain in the town, and the townspeople seem content with this. Some believe that this means there is hope that the missing babies could return back safe and sound. Others? Not so faithful. Let’s go to the scene and-”  
The TV went off, Gary setting down the remote he held. “Ready to battle?”  
June smiled, her lips quivering with uncertainty, a disturbed look on her face that she was trying hard to hide. “That’s a good idea. Let’s go.”  
Gary nodded. Then, he shook his head. “Crazy, huh? The news.”  
June nodded and stood up quickly from her bottom bunk bed. “Let’s get some fresh air...”  
Raichu leaped from the top bunk above June and followed her.  
As much as Gary wanted to talk about what they had just watched on the TV, he also did not at all. He got up from his bottom bunk and walked past June, leading the way out of the room they shared. Locking the door behind them, they walked from room 6 and past the other rooms, down stairs, and through a short hallway with two more rooms before finally leaving through the front door of Building Z.  
The sky was a bright blue, not a single breeze blowing on a perfectly weathered, warm day. Areas of the Pokemon League Village were coming together nicely, only two days left before the competition would finally begin. Stands were set up with no people or things to buy inside yet. People were outside performing tricks like juggling, magic cards, and an assortment of other types of entertainment that sometimes included Pokemon.  
One guy in casual clothing motioned towards himself with his hands at a large zebra! “Come on! We have to be all charged up for this! Give it to me good!”  
The thing greatly resembled Blitzle, but much larger, and Gary felt sure it had to be an evolution of it.  
With a powerful neigh, the horse reared up on its hind legs and its body was coated in a beautiful color of golden electricity with white static around it. A serious, maybe angry, look on its face, the Pokemon galloped hard for the man.  
“Huh?” A look of regret came over the man’s face.  
The creature collided with the man and the electricity around it met where the two touched, a white, sparking orb of energy forming, which then exploded.  
The man screamed as he flew into the air, going out of sight as he disappeared against the sky with a white twinkle.  
“What exactly was that guy going for...?” June asked hesitantly as the Pokemon ran after the man.  
Zebstrika. The Thunderbolt Pokemon. Blitzle’s final stage. Easily agitated, it fires lightning bolts in all directions from its mane. It’s said in the Unova region that whenever thunder rumbles, a Zebstrika is right behind you.  
Gary put away his Pokedex. “So your Blitzle might become that some day?” he asked June.  
June looked back at him and smiled. “Maybe. Guess it’ll only help if I use him for our battle, huh?”  
“I can’t wait for that! Come on!” Gary was grinning big and he took off to the lake they had been at a couple of days ago, where he caught his Slowpoke. This was also where they had spent time practice battling. Exiting the Pokemon Village, Gary stopped by the lake, intending to turn around to face June as he grasped a Poke Ball tightly. Instead, he came to a stop at the sight of a young teenager by a Pokemon.  
The Trainer was wearing a button up, blue shirt hanging over the top of his black jeans, standing in black sneakers. A dark blue fedora sat atop his young head, his straight, black hair reaching down his cheeks. “We can do this, Medicham!” The kid was punching outward. “Just like that!”  
The Pokemon with the teen was punching alongside him.  
“That’s it! Keep it up!” he encouraged his Pokemon as he kept switching arms, punching.  
“Hey! HEY!!” Gary waved and walked over to the two.  
“Medicham?” Medicham lowered its arms and looked over to the approaching Trainer, the guy in the fedora doing the same.  
Gary stopped close to them. “Hey, I’m sorry, but are you two training for the League?” Gary smiled.  
The looks of surprise on both the Pokemon and the Trainer’s faces went away to show a matching smile. The guy nodded. “Hi. We are.”  
“That’s great! So am I! I’ve never seen that Pokemon before!” Gary held out his Pokedex.  
Medicham. The Meditate Pokemon. The evolved form of Meditite. This powerful Pokemon is now believed to have started out as a pure Fighting type Pokemon centuries, if not longer, ago. Using meditation and fasting, the theory states that it unlocked a sixth sense and a second typing of Psychic.  
“Wow!” Gary held up his Poke Ball. “You wanna have a Full Battle? Six-on-six? Or even just one-on-one? I’d love to battle that Medicham you’ve got!”  
The Trainer shook his head. “I’m sorry, but we’re working on a secret move right now. I’m afraid we aren’t available to battle.”  
Gary’s shoulders slumped, his smile disappearing as he now looked disappointed. “But... When Trainer’s eyes meet...”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t. You can’t be a criminal who would force me to battle if you’re participating at the League.” The Trainer kept his innocent smile.  
Gary’s head lowered but rose right back up. “Of course not.”  
“Then perhaps another time, like, at the League itself, maybe.”  
Gary’s smile returned and he nodded. “If not sooner, then definitely there. It’s nice to have met you, and I apologize. My name’s Gary.” He held out his hand.  
The kid took it and they shook. “I’m Aura. I really do appreciate your offer.”  
Gary nodded. “I know. And I hope we can fight later on. Good luck.”  
“Good luck, Gary.”  
“Medicham!” Medicham clapped its hands together in front of its face and kept them there, staring at Gary.  
Waving goodbye to Aura, Gary walked back to June.  
She had a slight, slanted smile on her face.  
“What?” Gary asked.  
“Oh, you tell me, Gary,” June rolled her eyes.  
“What??” Gary asked again.  
“I just thought we were battling.”  
“Yeah! We are!”  
“You sure I’m good enough or do you wanna find another Trainer instead?”  
“Ah, come on, June! I just got a little excited by some Pokemon League competition, that’s all!” Gary smiled. “You’re just as good! Come on, then!” Gary ran around the lake.  
SPLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!!!  
Something leaped from the water, making Gary shriek out and hit the ground. The frightening creature flopped in the grass.  
Gary squinted, angry, disappointed, embarrassed, but relieved.  
The Magikarp flopped repeatedly.  
Gary let out his breath. “Seriously?”  
June started laughing, and Raichu followed up with his own. “You okay there, Gary?”  
Gary was just starting to relax. “Seriously?? A Magikarp!”  
June started up laughing again, Raichu leaning back in hysterics as well.  
Gary let out his breath. “Of all the...” He held his tongue, going for a diss on the weak Pokemon but realizing he had an opportunity to capture it. But, a Magikarp??

Staring into his mother’s eyes with determination before setting off on his journey, Gary stated to her, “I’ll become the greatest Pokemon Master. With my Charmander. And we’ll catch them all. All one thousand, mom. I promise.”

Yeah... Gary clipped the Poke Ball in his hand back onto his belt and dug into his pocket to pull out an empty Poke Ball. “All one thousand,” Gary muttered. “Including you, Magikarp!” Gary tossed the Poke Ball at Magikarp.  
Magikarp continued flopping.  
The Poke Ball hit the Pokemon and a red beam pulled it inside.  
The Poke Ball then hit the ground, the middle button blinking red.  
The Poke Ball shook.  
And shook.  
And PING!  
The Poke Ball then glowed white before disappearing to Prof. Oak.  
Gary sighed. “I mean, a Gyrados would be cool. If I ever get that far with it...” He sighed again. “How do ya raise a Magikarp though??” He remembered battling one that belonged to a Trainer, a long time ago, early in his journey. “Splash and Tackle...” Gary knew, still looking glumly at the spot the Poke Ball had been. “Maybe I’ll have some free time to waste after I beat the League.”  
“Are you sure you’re ready for the League at all being so startled by a Magikarp?” June laughed. “You haven't even gotten off the ground yet!”  
Gary scowled at her and got up slowly, secretly still a little bit shaken up. “I’m good enough to beat you at least.”  
“Oooooh ho,” June continued smiling. “Tough words. So if you lose, I should take your place. Is that it?”  
“I’ve got a couple places for ya, right here!” Gary smiled, grabbing up a Poke Ball.  
“A ten-on-ten match? Substitutions at will?” June set her bag down.  
“Blah blah, you know the rules,” Gary said lightly. “You’ll use your ten, and if I need to, I’ll use the Pokedex to switch out guys when I’m out of my six until I’m up to ten, too. This’ll be great for a couple guys I want to try out and raise up a bit. Good to have a few backups ready.”  
“No excuses for when I beat you, Gary.”  
“Even my newest guys won’t break a sweat against you.”  
“Enough talk, then! I’m going with you, Raichu!”  
“RAI? RAI!” Raichu ran forward.  
“Raichu? Okay, we can do this!” Gary enlarged his Poke Ball and sent out his choice.  
Ralts arrived with a couple of light squeaks.  
“Raichu, let’s start practicing that Double Team again! Let’s get it right this time!”  
“Raaaaaaaaaaaaai...” Raichu glared at Ralts, his little arms up, his cheeks sparking. When the sparks vanished a moment later, nothing had happened. Raichu’s face turned to surprise.  
“Ralts, let’s go! Give Hypnosis a shot!”  
Ralts’ eyes glowed blue and several illusions of his eyes came out for Raichu.  
“Raichu, close-!” June stopped. “USE BIDE!”  
“RAAAAAI!!” The illusions hit Raichu and he wavered on the spot before easily laying down on his front. He started snoozing gently, smiling.  
June kept a focused look on her Pokemon.  
“Now attack with Psychic!” Gary went on.  
Ralts’ eyes glowed blue, outlining Raichu in the same color, and he first lifted the Electric type before tossing him backwards.  
Raichu tumbled on the ground and continued Sleeping.  
“Raichu...” June breathed out, determined eyes still on Raichu.  
“Ralts, keep it up! Psychic again!”  
Ralts used another strong move, weakening the Sleeping Pokemon further.  
“Ralts, let’s follow up with that Dream Eater! Let’s go!”  
Ralts raised his hands and let out a strong, though still cute little cry. But nothing happened.  
Gary looked up to June, hearing what he was sure was her sucking her teeth.  
June looked from Raichu to Gary. The impatient look on her face became calmer.  
Gary squinted, becoming suspicious. I better wrap this up, just in case she’s up to something. But there’s nothing she can do in this state of being Asleep... She must just be dying for Raichu to get up. “Alright, let’s try that again later! Psychic attack!”  
Ralts cried out and used Psychic again, flinging Raichu back.  
“RAI!” Raichu’s eyes opened right before colliding with the ground again.  
“Raichu, you’re up!” June’s face hardened and she pointed at Ralts. “Ready to fire??”  
“Rai!” Raichu’s eyes widened.  
“GOOOOOO!”  
Raichu stared at Ralts but didn’t make a move.  
Ralts stared right back.  
Gary waited for this plan to unfold, unsure of what was going on.  
June remained still, waiting for something to happen.  
Nothing happened.  
June’s arm fell. “Raichu? Use Bide! Has enough time still not passed??”  
“Bide?” Gary questioned.  
“It’s a move that charges up and unleashes double the damage that was taken after a short while,” June complained. “Why didn’t it activate? Especially while Asleep! The perfect opportunity to take hits and fire back when awake!”  
“Ooooooh, I get it!” Gary nodded. “So that was your game. Enough talking in that case! Ralts, use Psychic again!”  
Ralts used Psychic.  
Raichu wailed out as he was held in the middle of the air and slammed back down. He shook his head and got back up.  
“Still standing. Hypnosis!”  
Ralts attacked using Hypnosis again.  
“If Bide won’t work yet, then use Dig!”  
Raichu clawed through the grassy ground and disappeared under the dirt, Hypnosis missing. The ground began to rumble.  
Raichu’s on his way... Gary thought. “Teleport to safety!”  
Ralts’ body glowed in multiple colors as he was outlined in light blue. He vanished on the spot.  
“RAAAAAAIII!” Raichu appeared from under where Ralts had just been!  
Ralts reappeared at a far distance.  
“Quick thinking, Gary!” June nodded.  
“Same with your Dig!” Gary nodded back. “Psychic, Ralts!”  
“Raichu, Double Team!” June insisted.  
“Rrraaaaaaiii,” Raichu growled as he closed his eyes and tightened up his body... along with another Raichu that appeared next to him, and then another Raichu on the other side of him!  
The middle Raichu was outlined in light blue and then vanished, and then the Raichu to the left disappeared immediately.  
The remaining Raichu loosened his body and looked around in surprise. “Rai? Rai? Raichu!” He smiled and looked to June. “Raichu! Raichu!”  
“We did it! Yay, Raichu!” June leaped for joy.  
“Raichu got Double Team down this time,” Gary smiled. “Great! Let’s get rid of the tricks then and go straight for the head with Magical Leaf!”  
“Raichu, use Thunderbolt!”  
Raichu’s cheeks sparked right as Ralts raised his hands. As Ralts waved his hands at Raichu and sent out light green glowing leaves, a single, big bolt of lightning came from Raichu’s body.  
The Magical Leaves separated, making room for the Thunderbolt that went straight through and zapped Ralts.  
The Magical Leaves continued and cut at Raichu.  
Both Pokemon screamed and dropped.  
June gasped and ran a couple of feet to Raichu, and then over to Ralts before turning to Gary with a slight smile. “Believe it or not, it’s a draw, Gary.”  
“Whoa... Hey, Ralts, that was great! You did it!” Gary beamed at his Pokemon.  
June walked to Raichu and gently touched his cheek. “You took a lot there. We still have a lot to work on, but you pulled through. Thank you.”  
Both Trainers returned their Pokemon and turned to each other.  
“Bide must have just not worked at all,” June shrugged. “That and Double Team still need work.”  
Gary pulled out his Pokedex. “Bide, you said.”  
Bide. This move takes damage for a few turns and finally unleashes the collective damage onto the opponent. If the user is put to Sleep, the move fails altogether.  
June gasped, but Gary smiled at her. “I had a slight feeling...” Gary added.  
June rolled her eyes. “I thought it’d work with the Sleep! Like a free opportunity to take hits and send it back after waking... Well, that explains it all.”  
“That was a good plan, June,” Gary acknowledged.  
“So what’s next?” She dug around in her bag and then stood with a widened Poke Ball, giving Gary a nod.  
Gary got his next choice.  
Both Trainers tossed a Poke Ball.  
Pidgey cawed out gently, flapping to keep itself in the air.  
“Bllliiiiitzle!” Blitzle stomped on the ground.  
“No problems, Pidgey! Let’s give it our all!” Gary told his Pokemon. He then leered at June. “And you better do the same!”  
“Huh?” June stared at him in surprise.  
“I’m not gonna be taken easy on at the League. We need your best to properly train!”  
“Yes, but overdoing it will prevent you from really learning or having a proper battle! Going too hard could be the difference between earning Experience Points, and just being beaten up!”  
Gary smiled. “You’re a little too confident. I like that. Sound like your old self, back when we first met!”  
June gasped and let out a laugh. “Oh, you wanna go there, do ya?”  
“You did-!” Gary stopped himself. Damn it... he realized, his smile disappearing. Why did I go there...?

It didn’t seem like Electrode was enjoying itself as the Poison from Toxic Spikes set in and turned it a shade of purple.  
Suddenly Electrode exploded!!!

June looked confused. “Gary? Are you-?” Her mouth fell open.  
“June, wait!” Gary took a step forward.  
June’s head fell and she nodded, and then shook her head. She wiped at her eyes. A cry came from her throat.  
“June.”  
“It’s fine. You didn’t mean it.” June nodded. “I believe you. We just went a little too far...”  
“June, I’m so sorry.” He walked over to her quickly.  
“It’s fine!” June held out a hand holding a Poke Ball and returned her Blitzle.  
“June!” Gary was out of words. His eyes lowered to the ground and he let out his breath.  
“Hey, when’s the last time you spoke to Prof. Oak?” June asked out of nowhere.  
Gary looked to her. “Huh? Prof. Oak? The other day...? We just saw him not long ago. Why?”  
“I’m okay, having had time to talk things out, regardless of the... situation we were in back then. I’m truly okay, because I was able to let things out. With Prof. Cozmo and everyone. That did a world of good for me. But, you, Gary... You haven’t...”  
Gary’s eyes tightened a bit, not sure what June was getting at. Prof. Cozmo...? His eyes widened, what June was saying finally sinking in. Absol...  
“I know our situations differ. But they hold sentiment all the same. I don’t know how you feel, but I just am here for you, Gary. In case you need someone. But I feel like someone like Prof. Oak would be a bigger help, if you need it. I’m just making sure you’re not holding in anything.”  
Gary nodded. “Thanks. And, I’m sorry, June.”  
June nodded. “I’m fine.”  
Both kids looked away from each other.  
Gary saw his Pidgey had settled on the ground and was watching him. “Maybe I do need to make a couple of phone calls,” he decided. “We haven’t spoken to Prof. Cozmo in a while. Pidgey, come back for now. I’m sorry.”  
Pidgey was motionless as it stared at Gary before being returned.  
“Let’s take a little break and come back to our battle. That okay?” June suggested.  
Gary looked her way. “If you’re okay with that.”  
“Who else ya gonna train with?” June smiled.  
“Myself.” Gary shrugged nonchalantly.  
June slanted her lips.  
“I guess your guidance could help, somewhat.”  
June’s eyes widened and her cheeks started to darken.  
“How to raise my Pokemon more usefully, to benefit us all.”  
“I... I-I don’t know that I can be of much help there...” June lowered her face. “First thing’s first, though, right? Prof. Oak? Prof. Cozmo? Your mom?” June went silent.  
“First thing’s first.” Gary removed his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out the white phone. It didn’t take him long now to unlock it and be on the home screen.  
The open, grassy field with the different colored blocks which hid figures of something behind them. Apps all over the screen.  
Gary made his way to the contacts and saw the only name there. Am I allowed to add some names to this phone? Prof. Oak and others like my mom? He pressed on Prof. Cozmo’s name. Once he saw the CALLING... blinking over the image of Prof. Cozmo’s parents and the young Prof. Cozmo, he raised the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing.  
It was several seconds of ringing before, “I’m sorry, but the caller is not answering at this time, and they do not have a voice mailbox set up. Please hang up and call again later. Goodbye.”  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bloop!  
Gary lowered the phone and stared at the dial pad. “No answer. He must be busy. Surprising.”  
“Why do you say that?” June asked. “It is Prof. Cozmo. He’s a pretty busy man.”  
“Yeah, I just thought what with how anxious he and that Trick Master guy are for us to respond with any info we get...”  
“He’ll call back. Or try again after you speak to Prof. Oak.”  
Gary just stared at June. “You know, I really am okay. About her.”  
“I’m not saying you have to call. I only meant if you-”  
“I’m gonna call, and I will talk about her. I just never really thought about doing it. There’s been a lot I haven’t gotten around to speaking about. Absol, Tera... I guess, now’s a great time to get a lot of stuff off my chest before it eats me up during one of my League battles, huh?”  
June’s face was a mix of emotion, twitching between sadness, understanding, and sympathetic smiling.  
“Even that monster creature we’ve run into.”  
June’s eyes widened.  
“You understood her back in Viridian City.”  
Her mouth dropped wide.  
“I know you did, June. You heard her, when she referred to you as ugly. You responded directly to that.”  
June’s mouth shut with her eyes and her head went down and to the side. “It didn't come easy, Gary. It still hurts. Her voice was forced through my ears. It didn’t happen willingly. Like a screw through a wall, but with no hammer or anything. Just a thumb forcing it into my skull.”  
Gary flinched from the description.  
“What am I going through this for? Us! Why is the world having this all happen to it? Team Solace is enough, but this thing isn’t even human! Or-!” June’s voice was getting frantic, panicked. She looked at Gary, her eyes big and wild now. “What is it, Gary?! And why am I going through this with that thing?? This... m-m-monster! It’s not a Pokemon!!”  
Gary moved towards her and grabbed her shoulders as June fell against him, pressing her head into his chest as she cried. He held her in a hug, looking around uncomfortably.  
Only a few people were in the same area, but everyone was looking at the two. A couple of people looked away as Gary looked at them all, including the Trainer named Aura, along with his Medicham.  
He lowered his gaze to June’s back and rubbed it slowly. A funny feeling filled Gary’s chest as he rubbed her, noticing he was also brushing against the back of something else beneath her shirt.  
June’s bra.  
Gary’s eyes widened and his hand froze. His entire body was taken over by a mix of feelings regarding this. His breathing intensified.  
June straightened up and pushed away gently at his chest. She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit overwhelmed with all of this. You call Prof. Oak. Tell him I love him. I’ll leave you alone to handle what you need to. Meet you back at the Pokemon Center?” Before getting a response, she ran off, further away from the Pokemon League Village.  
Gary watched until she was out of sight and thought about when he had just rubbed June’s back, his heart playing jump rope in his chest. He took a deep breath and then looked at his phone. “Prof. Oak it is, then...” Gary dialed the number of the man and waited, listening to the ringing.  
The ringing stopped after a short while.  
“Hello? Yes? Who is this?” Prof. Oak’s voice was heard.  
“Sir! It’s me, Gary! Hey!” Gary smiled.  
“Oh, Gary! It’s you! Where are you calling from?”  
“From my phone I told you about that I got from the Trick Master,” Gary explained.  
“A phone? You have a phone from the Trick Master??” Prof. Oak sounded very surprised and confused. “You know the Trick Master??”  
“Yes, sir. Remember? I told you this a while back. Him and Prof. Cozmo are trying to track down that new wild species running loose and wanted me to fill them in on if I ran into it again to help them.”  
“I’m certain we’ve never discussed this before, my boy. And may I say, I do not like this one bit!” Prof. Oak sounded angry. “I’m familiar with Prof. Cozmo somewhat, but the Trick Master is an eccentric celebrity who hasn’t been heard from in years!”  
“Yes, that’s what you told me last time! When I first told you about this! And you said Prof. Cozmo’s parents had died even though I said I had met them, and I guess those were just his adopted parents.”  
“His parents? You met his parents?” Prof. Oak spoke in disbelief. “Son, that’s just not possible.”  
“Because they’re dead, I know!” Gary insisted. “I’m telling you, you told me all this already.”  
“Ha ha ha, well, excuse my memory, in that case,” Prof. Oak laughed, lightening up. “I am getting on these days. Without Tracey, I don’t know what I’d be doing to get along around here, ha ha ha.” He coughed hard a few times.  
Gary could hear a voice in the back that sounded like Prof. Sketchit. “Hey, sir. Are you alright?”  
“Oh, yes, I’m fine, Gary! Don’t you worry about me.”  
Gary nodded. He didn’t like hearing someone as great as Prof. Oak talking in such a way. Sure he was old, but he was the most lively old guy Gary knew, and had far more life in him than most people. Running the lab, even with the help of Prof. Sketchit, was the biggest proof of that. But on that subject... “Hey, sir... I had a couple questions I did want to ask you...” Gary started up hesitantly.  
“I’m all ears, Gary. Ask me anything!”  
“Sir, I don’t know how I feel about competing in this League under these circumstances... I-”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not sure if I should be here, sir. I’ve convinced myself to keep up this journey in the name of my sister and all, but, I...” Tears began to well up in his eyes. “Sir-” His mouth hung open to say words, but while he had them in his head, they were like balloons in a child’s open hands, just floating away, up into the sky, out of reach and unable to be brought back down.  
“Gary. I know you feel conflicted about this. But-”  
“Sir, no, please. Let me finish, please, sir. You don’t understand.”  
“Do you think I don’t, son? Do you think I’m not surprised we haven’t spoken about Absol and Tera? Because I am. And honestly, I was a little worried when you left for the Indigo Plateau without having a chat with me first. I know you don’t travel alone, but you also don’t have the closest relationship with your mother right now and sometimes you need... someone a little closer to home, you understand?”  
Gary nodded, tears starting to drip. “Yes, I do. I just feel so responsible, sir! That poor girl!”  
“You should know, Gary, that you are not alone.”  
“I understand, I have people to talk to, but they’re not going through what I am. They aren’t having all of this happen to them! It’s all happening to me! This... freaking monster, the Gym Leaders, Sabrina and Tera, my Absol; Melissa’s Absol!”  
“And that’s what I meant when I said you are not alone. You’re not the only Trainer going through this. This isn’t something only happening to you. Most Pokemon Trainers are suffering just like you. Losing the lives of friends and Pokemon. Even seeing this new species! This isn’t a dark cloud over you. It’s over the world! That’s what I want you to know. I can’t deny, Team Solace had a point about throwing such young lives into the world of Pokemon Training.”  
“Sir! You can’t say that!” Gary was stunned at Prof. Oak giving any credence to anything Team Solace had to say.  
“It’s dangerous, son. You’re all just children. Their concerns are not only theirs, but a lot of people’s. Parents. Siblings. Your mother. I’d even say, perhaps almost everyone agrees with that sentiment. It’s why Team Solace has been so influential in today’s world. Even if you disagree with their methods, even if you don’t wish for the goal, the root of the problem touches everyone.”  
Gary refused to speak, frowning and gritting his teeth. He just breathed, his tears falling back into his head where they came from.  
“After Team Solace is stopped, which is hopefully soon, it’d be a miracle that it won’t just as easily be rebuilt by like-minded folk.”  
Gary breathed out heavily and shook his head. “Sir... That won’t happen. They’ll be stopped, soon, and that’ll be the end of it. You can’t really think this guy is just that convincing!”  
“Many people before him have convinced people of similar, if not worse beliefs, my boy,” Prof. Oak spoke grimly.  
The two went quiet.  
Gary looked up into the sky. No, sir. Y- Just, no! You’re wrong! How can you say such things? Gary refused to admit that, deep down, he knew he believed what Prof. Oak was saying, because it did make sense. But he couldn’t give in to that. He had to keep fighting. For hope. For something better. For a peaceful tomorrow. It was as if accepting what Prof. Oak had said would be the end of the world.  
Prof. Oak cleared his throat. “And as for Tera and Sabrina, you can’t blame yourself for either death. Sabrina... You saved Saffron City! That wasn’t you who destroyed it and killed those people, but that Haunter! Tera was another accident. A tragedy! But nothing that you are, nor should be held accountable for. You’re a hero, Gary. And there are quite a lot of heroes out there, and there always have been, for years and years. A couple of them even come from Pallet Town! A ha ha ha ha!”  
Gary didn’t like being called a hero at all. Not for this stuff he’d been through. A hero saves lives, Gary argued. Yeah. “A hero saves lives, Professor! Look at all I’ve lost!”  
There was silence.  
Gary’s hand tightened around the phone. He took a deep breath in, and let it out.  
The silence continued.  
Gary tried to think of what he should say. Or if he should say anything at all. Wondering if Prof. Oak would speak.  
Out of nowhere, finally breaking a few minutes of long silence, Prof. Oak began to laugh.  
Gary moved the phone from his ear and stared as the black screen cut back on, showing the time length of the call so far, not believing what he was hearing.  
They’d been speaking for over eleven minutes at this point.  
He put the phone back to his head. “Prof. Oak? Sir?”  
“Ooo hooo hooo ho! Haaaa haha! I’m sorry, my boy! I just couldn’t keep myself from laughing! I just had a memory! Imagine that; me, a memory! After all the things I forget, it surprises me when something from so long ago comes back to my old brain.”  
Gary let out his breath.  
“Gary, do you remember back in Viridian City, when you saved your Mankey? Do you recall what I said to you there while we were waiting for it to recover?”  
Gary thought back to that day.  
“Didn’t I say, you have to believe in it? Be there for it? Support it. Whether it survived or not, I told you that these things happen, all the time, all over the world. To everyone. Nothing lives forever. That is the rule of life itself. It ends. The creation of, or the destruction of. That is life, Gary.”  
Gary was now staring at the ground. I remember that, he nodded.  
“And now, you must do the same for Barboach,” Prof. Oak went on.  
Gary looked up ahead to the grass and trees. “What do you mean? Is she okay? Is something wrong? Is she ill??”  
“No, I just mean, you saved her. And she is better, now. Support her knowing she has life, as you would have had it not been so certain. And the same goes for all of your Pokemon. Charizard, Hitmonchan, Ivysaur and the rest.”  
Gary let out another breath. “You’re right. We’ve come this far, and gotten so strong. We’re alive and kicking! We have to show it while we can.”  
“That’s the spirit, my boy!”  
“Thanks, Prof. Oak. I needed that for real.”  
“That’s why I’m here, Gary. And congratulations on your new captures! That’s one thing I don’t want to forget to mention.”  
“Yeah, it was nothing, really, ha ha. Anyway, I’ve got a battle with June.” Gary recalled what June wanted to tell Prof. Oak. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  
“Wait! Gary! Don’t leave just yet! I need to tell you this! About the Pokemon you caught!” Prof. Oak called.  
“Huh? Slowpoke and Magikarp?”  
“Specifically, Magikarp! You’ve caught quite the specimen there! I happen to have some notes on this, but I’ve never seen it before!”  
“Seen what??”  
“Your Magikarp knows two highly irregular moves!” Prof. Oak announced with excitement.  
“What do you mean?? Not Tackle and Splash??”  
“Splash, Tackle, Rage-!”  
“What??”  
“And Dragon Rage!!”  
“WHAAAAAT?!?!”  
“There’s research on this at Celadon University, where yours truly taught back in my day. The rarity of this Magikarp can not be overstated!”  
“I’ve NEVER heard of a Magikarp like that!” Gary had the biggest smile!  
“Magikarp with irregular moves are not unheard of. Flail is not hard to come by, either. But these two moves... I’m not saying you can’t swap out for Magikarp, but please, allow me just a bit more time to conduct some studies!”  
“Sure thing, Professor! But I’ve definitely gotta use that in a couple battles! Using a Dragon Rage from a Magikarp?? I can’t wait just to see the faces people will make!”  
Prof. Oak chuckled. “Just remember to treat your Pokemon with respect. I understand being excited to show off such a rarity, but this is still a living being with self awareness and feelings. Treat it as such.”  
“Of course! Those won’t be so cool of moves on a Gyarados, but I still want one! Man, I’m so lucky!”  
“That’s right, Gary! Remember that!”  
Gary kept his smile and nodded with understanding. “This has been the best talk I’ve had with anyone in a while! Thanks so much, Prof. Oak!”  
“That’s a part of my job. Guiding you young Trainers.”  
“Hey, before I go, one last thing. How’s Kiwi?”  
“She’s doing well. She’s still working through the stresses of her journey, but she’s no longer as upset about things. If anything, a little more quiet than you may be used to, but that’s understandable. I really am sorry she stopped her training, but the help she is giving me and Tracey is absolutely priceless.”  
“Everything happens for a reason, huh?”  
“Correct!”  
“I’ll speak to you soon! Gotta get in practice for the League!”  
“Take care, my boy!”  
“Bye!” Gary hung up the call. It was timed at nearly twenty minutes.

*

“Pace yourself, Hitmonchan!” Gary instructed.  
Hitmonchan stood on his feet, bobbing lightly in place.  
“Thunder Punch, Ampharos!” June cried.  
Ampharos ran at Hitmonchan with a pulled back fist.  
“WIND IT UUUUP! THUNDER PUNCH BACK!!” Gary countered.  
Hitmonchan stayed in his spot, bobbing, waiting.  
Ampharos got closer, her fist sparking.  
“GOOOO!” Gary pointed.  
Hitmonchan swung his left arm in a couple of swift, wide circles, his fist sparking with Electricity, and he clobbered Ampharos, crying out as he was also hit by Thunder Punch.  
“Oh, no!” That was meant to block! Gary thought to himself.  
Both Pokemon stumbled back. They leaned over, heaving hard, ready to drop.  
“Bullet Punch!”  
“Discharge!”  
“Chaaaaaaaaaan!!”  
Ampharos also yelled out.  
Both attacks hit.  
Both Pokemon fell over, defeated!  
Both Gary and June gasped.  
“WOW!” June exclaimed. “It’s actually a draw!”  
“So you’re not gonna get mad at me for being surprised Ampharos was actually able to keep up, then?” Gary taunted.  
June sucked her teeth. “I’m just surprised it’s a draw, not that Hitmonchan Fainted.” She stuck out her tongue.  
They both returned their Pokemon.  
When June had her next choice in her hand, she stared at Gary, who also had a Poke Ball ready.  
He was staring at his Poke Ball solemnly.  
“Gary, you okay?” June asked.  
“Just thinking.”  
“What about?”  
“It’s a simple Pokemon, but I really like Pidgey. And I love its evolved forms. I’d love to have a Pidgeot for the League, if possible.”  
“That’s great! Then we should get to training her, right?” June smiled, but she knew this wasn’t a happy conversation. It didn’t take too long, right before Gary started speaking, for her to remember why.  
“Kiwi started off with a special Pidgey,” Gary said. “How can I bring myself to raise this Pidgey, knowing she’ll be watching?”  
No one said a word that evening, a warm breeze blowing through, a classic feeling of summer. So nostalgic to all. So pleasant. But it couldn’t ease the discomfort that had arrived.  
“She will be watching, but she won’t be able to read your mind, Gary,” June stated.  
Gary stared at her, waiting for her to keep talking to finish her point that he wasn’t getting.  
“But if she could, I dunno, wouldn’t it hurt her? You know her far better than me, so you tell me. If she knew your journey, your desires, were being affected in any way, negatively, by her, would that not bother her? Would that not make her feel worse than she is already feeling? Would she not feel honored that you are using a Pidgey, Pidgeotto, or Pidgeot? Seeing her could mean everything to Kiwi right now.”  
Reflecting on June’s words, Gary’s eyes widened. His eyes began to tear up. To the surprise of June, and himself, he found himself breaking into a big smile. “June. That’s it!”  
“Hm?” June’s eyes now widened.  
He let out his breath and raised the Poke Ball high. “We will make it to the League, and we’ll take the whole thing! And we’ll shine bright. Are you ready?” Gary lowered the Poke Ball by his face.  
June smiled and held out her Poke Ball. “Ready when you are!”  
Both Trainers sent out their Pokemon.  
June gasped at Gary, not believing her ears.


	33. Round One: Against All Odds

A series of loud explosions went off, and the cheering from the crowd erupted from outside.  
Gary gasped, the noises startling him as he rubbed his twitching right eye.  
Pokemon Trainers were all around him in a long hallway, an opening just a few feet in front of them leading outside to a stadium filled with screaming fans in the bleachers. The Trainers were all staring firmly ahead, many holding serious looks on their faces.  
A woman was in front of the huge group holding up a sign on a stick that Gary couldn’t read from where he stood.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Indigo League competition's opening ceremonies!” an announcer yelled, his voice echoing strongly throughout the stadium. “This is where Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon, having accomplished obtaining the minimum eight Badges in the Kanto region, will compete and show off their skills and talent in competition, seeking to be the winner and further their steps on the road to becoming Pokemon Masters!”  
The lady walked forward, and Gary and his group moved forward immediately.  
Oh, no, Gary thought as his feet shakily carried him forward. Here it is. It's finally time. He jabbed at his eye once more in a desperate attempt to get it to stop twitching.  
“And here come our competitors now!” the announcer introduced.  
The crowd cheered even louder as Gary and his group entered the grassy ground in the middle of them all.  
The sun hit the entering Trainers, Gary squinting into it, his eye still twitching, looking around at the excited crowd. Wow, he thought. Look at all these people. They're all so excited. His heart and right eye were now moving to the same beat, going completely berserk. He was too nervous to even rub at the eye anymore, uncertain of how his weak legs were still carrying him.  
The seats contained thrilled people of varying ages, sizes, skin tones, attractiveness, and clothing styles. The one thing they all shared was their level of excitement.  
I wonder where June is, he pondered, sure that she was around somewhere. The group of Trainers came to a stop and he looked to see that he was facing the wrong way.  
Everyone else was paying attention to something.  
A short, wooden platform in the field, near bleachers, held a microphone, but no one was behind it.  
A long stairway between the stands led up to the top of the stadium, where the landing contained an enormous, metal bowl, one pole at either side of it holding a waving flag with a Poke Ball design.  
What now? Gary wondered.  
“And now, in honor, and memory, of Trainer Ashley Ein from Viridian City, please give a big welcome to Salabaster Del Taúro of Kanto’s Rockabee City, carrying the torch containing the flame of Moltres, entering the stadium for the official lighting of the central torch which will burn throughout the entire duration of this competition!” the announcer stated in a much more solemn voice.  
The cheering from the audience and Trainers on the field started off with less enthusiasm as everyone digested the grim statement, but it soon got louder and stronger, a few groups even getting to their feet.  
“Please remember this moment, done in the loving memory of Ashley Ein, who was meant to be here to carry this legendary torch. Due to unfortunate circumstances resulting in her passing at the hands of the cowardly terrorists, Team Solace, Mr. Salabaster Del Taúro instead runs in memory of her, carrying a flame that burns as bright as the stolen future of that promising young Pokemon Trainer.”  
Gasps, groans, and cries came from the crowd before quieting down to complete silence as Salabaster ran across the grass wearing white shorts, sneakers, and a tank top. The front of his shirt had a Poke Ball design on it.  
The crowd started up again with light clapping that turned into thunderous applause, and later celebratory screams as, soon, everyone stood up.  
The Trainers around Gary also shouted out their support, Gary joining in as well.  
Salabaster was a well built young man, his muscular body flexing perfectly for show in the clothes he wore as he carried the flaming torch in his right hand and ran up the stairs, his wavy black hair glistening in the sun. He reached the top and stopped in front of the bowl.  
“As we light this legendary flame, we ask everyone in attendance, at home, tuned in in every way imaginable, to lower their heads in a moment of silence,” the announcer requested. “Not just for this ceremony, and our great, powerful, worthy Trainers here today, to motivate them to further success both within and outside of this competition, but also, in memory of Trainers like Ashley Ein, Arnold Rale of Celadon City, and a number of other Pokemon Trainers who were unable to complete their journey and arrive to this competition today.”  
It got uncomfortably silent, startlingly instantly, as everyone lowered their heads.  
Gary’s eyes widened.  
“From those who did not succeed in their quest for the required eight Badges of Kanto, to those whose lives were cut short on the very challenging road of a Pokemon Trainer.”  
Gary’s eyes rose high, looking around for whose voice was echoing these words. Melissa... He also thought of Tera and Absol in this moment. Kiwi. Even Sabrina.  
“You are not forgotten. Your ambition burns alongside all of our own, here during this tournament, and long after the flame of the mighty Moltres dies out, only to return again, brighter than ever and more meaningful than before with newly collected hopes, dreams, desires, and promises.”  
Salabaster lowered his torch towards the bowl and it blew out an enormous flame instantly, the teenager stepping back and gazing up at the marvelous sight in front of him.  
Everyone silently admired the beautiful flame said to belong to the Legendary Pokemon, the bird of fire, Moltres.  
Gary’s eyes began to tear up as he maintained his vision of the fire.  
Salabaster ran down the stairs quickly, the torch still blazing in hand, and stood by the other Trainers on the field.  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, here is President Showzon to welcome the competitors!” the announcer continued.  
A tall man in a red suit walked out from where all of the Trainers had come out from, his hands behind his back. A warm smile was plastered on his face as he stared at the Trainers, reaching the wooden platform and stepping up to the mic. He ran a hand through his black hair, some of it falling over his face, covering a portion of it. He cleared his throat. “Hello, Pokemon Trainers,” he greeted them in a kind, clear voice. “Today is a very special day for you all. You have all come so far and experienced so much. There is no doubt in my mind that you are thinking of the struggles you and your Pokemon partners have been through to get here, and what your next steps will be from here on. I congratulate you all on making it this far. You all are marvelous Trainers. This competition is where you all will learn just how big the world truly is as you encounter Pokemon you may have never seen before, and battle against tactics you may have never considered using yourself. No matter what, today is a day where all of you have proven yourselves. Battle bravely. Do not back down. Address all fears and be rid of them. May your Pokemon feel your energy and may you lead them into victory. Victory, not as a won battle, but victory, as valiant partners going against the odds, no matter the outcome. I wish you all the best of luck!”  
The crowd erupted into cheers, and everyone around Gary clapped excitedly, yelling and jumping for joy.  
Gary clapped more absentmindedly, not wanting to but doing it just because. Melissa... he thought. He could feel the burning tears starting to form in his eyes, and he held them back with all of the strength inside of him as he clapped harder.  
“Maaaaah nigga, I knew you’d make it here.”  
Gary frowned in confusion and turned to see... “ISH! WHOA!”  
“I’m weak, ha ha ha. What’s good, yo?” Ish greeted Gary. He looked like he came from the barber seconds ago, his hair looking freshly cut. His face still held injuries.  
The two shook hands, but Gary struggled to get the code right that Ish kept using. “Ish, what are you doing here??” Gary smiled.  
“I’m competing in the Indigo League, duh.”  
Gary’s eyes could have exploded. “You have Badges? I thought you weren’t a Pokemon Trainer!”  
“I never said that.”  
“Didn’t you?”  
Ish laughed. “Nah, man. Listen, I’ll explain later. I’ve gotta head out. I hope we get to battle. Good luck.” Ish made his way through the crowd, Gary keeping sight of the rather tall kid.

*

“Gary! There you are!” a familiar voice called, footsteps pounding the floor. June was running up to Gary with a huge smile on her face. “Did you see me in the crowd?”  
Raichu ran after her, his arms in the air, smiling.  
“I looked for you, but I didn't see you,” he shook his head, smiling back.  
With the ceremony over, everyone had departed and was walking through the inside of the enormous stadium building.  
The Trainers had to register to find out where they would be battling at first.  
Gary was relieved to be out of the heat. He eagerly bounced in place a little, admiring the calming, light blue shade painted in the air conditioned building as several people moved past him, heading to one of several lines that led to one of several women in their individual booth, scattered about.  
“Guess we have a line to wait on before we can register, huh?” June pointed out.  
“No problem. Let's just get on any one.”  
They walked over to a line, standing behind a kid with a white backpack on his back and wearing a red T-shirt and matching shorts. His feet were in black and red sneakers.  
“This is so exciting!” June exclaimed. “I've never been to a competition like this before!”  
Gary opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.  
“Gary!”  
He turned at the sound of his name and his heart stopped. “Mom?!”  
“Hey, there.” Gary’s mother stopped near him, a small smile on her face.  
“Mom, what are you doing here?” Gary was stunned.  
“I guess you didn't hear me calling out to you in the crowd, huh?” she asked, crossing her arms and grinning wider.  
He smiled back and ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Mommy! I can't believe you actually came!”  
She hugged him tightly in return.  
“I insisted, Gary,” an unmistakable voice spoke up.  
Gary let go of his mom and turned to see Prof. Oak. “Prof. Oak! You're here, too!”  
Prof. Oak nodded, smiling. “Indeed, son. As I said I would. Tracey is still at the lab, keeping watch over the Pokemon.”  
“PROF. OAK!” June shouted and ran up to him, grabbing his shoulders and jumping up and down eagerly.  
Prof. Oak stared at June in shock.  
Gary’s mom also looked at June with surprise in her eyes.  
“Oh, my. Well, hello, June,” Prof. Oak said uncomfortably, looking around frantically, embarrassed.  
“June, it's so nice to see you again!” Gary’s mom gushed.  
June ogled Prof. Oak for a couple more minutes before she seemed to snap back to reality and turned to the mother who spoke. “OH!” She skipped over to her and they both hugged. “I'm so glad you came!”  
“Thanks, sweetheart,” the mom beamed. She released June, looking down at Raichu. “And hello, little guy.”  
“Rai Rai!” Raichu waved.  
Gary smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes.  
“So what's going on now?” Gary’s mom asked.  
“I'm on line to register to find out where I'll be battling at,” Gary explained.  
She turned to look at the line. “It sure is a long line.”  
“But it's moving quick enough.” He retrieved his spot behind the kid as Trainers started to walk off the front of the line to newly opened counters.  
“Gary,” she spoke seriously. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then pulled him in for another hug.  
He hugged her back tightly. “Mom, what's wrong?”  
She sniffled and looked into her son’s eyes, her own eyes tearing up. “Gary, just be safe, okay?”  
He nodded firmly. “I'll be fine, Mom. I promise. Everything is gonna go just fine. I'm here to win the entire thing here!”  
She looked at him wearily. “I don't care about that. Just finish this up and come back home. We can forget about all of this when this thing is finally over.”  
“Huh?” Gary couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Once you’re done with this, you can be home with me again,” she said quickly. “You can forget about all these silly Pokemon and we can go back to normal again.”  
“No!” he cried out loud. “No, mom!” He shook out of her hold and backed away, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“No?” his mom said loudly. “What do you mean? After a long year, all of this crap is finally almost over!”  
“It's not crap, mom! This isn't just something that's over once this competition is done! There's a lot more to do! I'm not just going to end my entire journey once this is over!”  
“I thought all you had to do was win the Badges against the Gym Trainers and then compete here to be a Pokemon Master!”  
“No, mom! This is just one step in that direction! The Elite Four are the most powerful Pokemon Trainers out there! Them, and the Pokemon Champion! I still have to defeat them after I win here! And even after that, it doesn't end!! Pokemon never ends, mom! It's my life!! Forever!!”  
His mom glared hard at him. She shook her head, staring at Gary in disgust and with pain in her eyes. “Oh,” she said, her tone very upset. “Fine.”  
Neither of them spoke.  
Nobody did, the building quiet, many people staring at them.  
The young boy felt very uncomfortable, his eyes away from his own mother, his hands in his pockets.  
“Your grandma and auntie couldn't make it,” his mom said shortly. “You should call them. They wished you good luck and say that they love you very much and miss you.”  
Gary looked up at his mom.  
Before he could say anything, she turned to June and managed a smile. “It was nice to see you again, June. Good luck in your fights.” She turned around and walked off.  
Gary and his friends looked after her.  
Prof. Oak turned to Gary and smiled. “Gary, I know you'll do just great. Good luck.” He reached out and grabbed the kid’s shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. Turning, he walked quickly after Gary’s mother.  
“BYE, PROFESSOR OAK!” June screamed after him, waving both of her arms excitedly in the air.  
Prof. Oak's pace picked up immediately as he left the building, squeezing past the mother.  
Gary turned to June.  
She turned to him and let out a sigh. “Your mom thinks I'm competing,” she said in a low voice, smiling.  
Raichu cocked his head at June, an innocent look on his face.  
Gary didn't smile back at her and just turned to the shortening line and stepped up several more feet.  
Only a few people were left. Behind Gary, the line was huge again.  
It wasn’t much longer before he was looking into the eyes of a beautiful young woman with short brown hair wearing the same blue and black dress the other women in their booths were wearing. She smiled at him and said, “Welcome to the Pokemon League Village. Could I see your identification so I can tell you where you'll be battling?”  
“Of course,” Gary responded nervously, handing her his Pokedex.  
She opened it and it began to whir mechanically. “Is this your first time competing at the Indigo League?” she asked gently, staring at the Pokedex.  
“Yes, it is,” Gary nodded quickly, shaking slightly.  
The woman looked at him and then placed his Pokedex in the slot of a small machine on the counter. She pressed several buttons on a keyboard in front of her and then took the Pokedex out of the machine and handed it back to him. “You're now checked in, Gary.”  
“Thank you very much.” Gary’s heart was firing like a gun with too many bullets as he took back his Pokedex. “So, where and when will I be battling?”  
“Um, excuse me, but I think you need to recheck the criteria for competing at the Indigo League, Miss,” a voice spoke as someone clack clacked their way over.  
Gary turned.  
June turned.  
Raichu turned.  
Even the lady in the booth looked over.  
“Whoa!” Gary reacted.  
June gasped sharply.  
Raichu sniffed in the direction of the approaching lady.  
In pink high heels, a startling, tight red dress, and her pink hair in a ponytail, Courtney strolled towards the booth. She walked like a model, each leg crossing the other one before it as she got closer. “Redhead,” she smirked at June.  
June growled.  
Raichu looked to his Trainer and then frowned at Courtney and also started growling.  
Courtney looked down to Raichu and raised an eyebrow before coming to Gary. “And if it isn’t my little Sugar Lumps.”  
Gary joined in the growling. “Courtney. So you’re here.”  
“Ha! I hope you didn’t think I’d not be here for this. Ten Badges in, come on now. How could I not be here?”  
“Ten?” Gary’s eyes widened.  
“And you have how many?” Courtney smirked.  
“I got all eight I need,” Gary said, sounding satisfactory with his accomplishment.  
“Right, so, you’re here to support Redhead at the League?” The look on her face irritated Gary. It looked like she was setting up for the biggest joke in the world.  
“June isn’t competing. It’s just me,” Gary said grouchily.  
“So you’re both here to root for me. Is that it?” Courtney was beaming a bright, toothy smile.  
“Courtney, cut your crap! I’m here to compete and beat you, and everybody else at this tournament!”  
Courtney snickered. “How ya gonna do that if you’re disqualified?” She started to giggle.  
“Enough games, Courtney! Get out of here!” Gary barked.  
“I think you’ll be the one exiting, Sugar Lumps,” she squinted teasingly at him.  
At that moment, two tall figures came up behind Courtney that Gary hadn’t seen before. Security guards! They walked past Courtney and each one stopped at an opposite side of Gary’s. One man was brown skinned and bald, the other a white male with short cut, black hair. They both stood in black suits they were practically busting out of due to a frightening level of muscle, and they both stood at likely eight and a half feet tall!  
“Are you Gary?” the darker skinned man spoke in a deep, harsh voice.  
Gary had big eyes on him. He nodded. “Yes?” he squeaked.  
“Of the Saffron City incident several months ago involving stopping the Pokemon Haunter?” the white guy asked gruffly.  
Gary nodded at him. “Yes?”  
“May we see your Badges, please?” The black man held out a palm, seeming less like he was asking a question, and rather making a demand.  
Gary swallowed but got out his Badge case and held it out to the guy.  
It was snatched from him by the paler man and opened. Soon, a Badge was removed. The other guard leaned in to stare at it and it was returned to its case. The two nodded at each other and the case was handed back to Gary.  
He took it with quaky hands and held it.  
The black guard went to the lady at the booth and motioned for her to come with him.  
The lady looked terrified as she followed the man through the quiet, watching crowd.  
The other guard crossed his arms in front of his pumped chest. “I’m sorry, but you’re not allowed to compete in the Indigo League without eight Badges.”  
Gary gaped at the man as his mouth dropped wide open.  
“In case you’re confused, Sugar Lumps, allow me to explain!” Courtney held her huge smile. “The Badge of Saffron was ruled banned to qualify for the Indigo League competition due to the concerning events that took place there. And since you only have eight Badges, that means you only have seven qualifying Badges.”  
“WHAAAAAAAT???!!!” Gary blew up. “WHEN WAS THAT EVER SAID??!!”  
“A few months ago. After I just so happened to spot you last time, I recalled you showing me your Badge case that one time, that had the Marsh Badge in it? And I just had to do my civic duties and inform law enforcement of just what was going on.” Her eyes were rolled up innocently to the ceiling.  
Gary stared, mortified at Courtney. This isn’t about any civil duties. This... “BITCH!!” Gary roared, and charged at Courtney. The guard shoved Gary back, and the kid hit the floor hard. “Aaaaah!” he gasped as he slid. “HEY!”  
The crowd gasped. While some people had already been filming the incident with their phones, more people started taking out theirs.  
“You have to leave, son!” the guard insisted.  
Courtney stuck her tongue out at Gary.  
“I can’t believe you, Courtney!” June shouted.  
“Raichu!” Raichu added.  
“Excuse me, but I haven’t done anything wrong here,” Courtney frowned at June and crossed her arms.  
“You knew I might not have the Badges to compete! You knew I had the Marsh Badge!” Gary accused. “You were betting I only had eight Badges so you could set me up to kick me out! Just like in New City!”

At the end of the Starter Pokemon competition in New City, Gary questioned why Courtney tried to make him miss the tournament by giving him bad directions. “Why’d you try to keep me out of this competition?” he screamed over the cheering crowd.  
Courtney smiled a nasty little grin. “The less competition I had, the easier I could win.”

Courtney now held the same nasty little grin but didn’t say anything.  
Gary got to his feet shakily. He wanted so bad to punch Courtney’s face and break it so she’d never smile again. My chance at the Pokemon League... he thought, feeling water starting to build up in his eyes.  
“Gary!”  
It took him a few seconds to realize that voice didn’t belong to June. But, then, who was it? He turned.  
“Kiwi!” Gary and June uttered.  
“Rai!” Raichu also said.  
With a stern expression, the girl stopped by the group and looked up to the tall security’s face. She then looked to Gary and held out a fist. “Glad I came after all. Here. Take them.”  
Still shaking, Gary kept his Badge case in one hand, holding out his free hand under Kiwi’s fist.  
When her fist opened, little objects fell from them.  
Badges!  
Gary stared at them in shock before looking to Kiwi. “Kiwi?”  
“You can compete now. Right? You don’t have at least one of these, right?” Kiwi’s hard eyes gripped Gary’s.  
Gary shook his head. “Kiwi, I can’t-”  
“You can, actually. It’s entirely allowed. There’s no rule against it.” She looked over to Courtney.  
Courtney looked absolutely disgusted by what was going on.  
Kiwi tightened her eyes on her before returning to Gary. “Now you make sure you kick her ass right on out of here, okay?”  
Gary smiled and took in Courtney’s furious face.  
“What??” she cried, and then looked at the security.  
The security guard shrugged at Courtney. “There really is nothing that can be done here, technically.” He shook his head and walked away from them all.  
“UUUGH!!” Courtney let out. “I was just trying to save you and me some time. But if you like getting embarrassed and losing in front of millions, be my guest!” She stomped away from them.  
Gary watched Courtney until she left. He then stared at Kiwi. “Kiwi, I don’t know if this is right...”  
“Gary, you earned that Marsh Badge. I don’t think anyone knew you even had that Badge. I’m sure if they knew how you got it, you’d be permitted in. There’s no Trainer who’s done more for all of their Badges than you’ve done for the Marsh Badge. Now you get out there and lose to Aly, and no one else. You understand me?” She cracked a little, quivering smile.  
Gary didn’t smile back, yet. Instead, he leaned down and grabbed her body into a tight hug, finally letting loose his smile.  
“Ah, come on, Gary...” Kiwi reluctantly hugged him back.  
June smiled, clasping her hands together.  
Raichu smiled, his eyes closed with happiness.

*

“Oh, my gooooosh! You're all registered and ready to battle!” Gary’s grandma said excitedly. “How are you feeling?”  
“I'm pretty nervous,” Gary admitted.  
“I know, but you'll do just fine. Did you see your mother?”  
“Yes,” he answered quickly. “We spoke. She's doing fine.”  
“Good,” his grandma nodded, her smile fading. “Just watch yourself around her, okay? Respect your mother.”  
“Yes, Grandma,” he said wearily.  
“And are you keeping yourself clean?” she demanded. “You look a mess.”  
“Grandma, I'm fine!”  
“You're just lucky I'm not there. I'll bet your hair smells terrible, and your clothes look a wreck. When’s the last time you took a shower?”  
“I took one this morning,” he grumbled.  
“You speak clearly to your grandmother, Gary!” she demanded strictly.  
“I took a shower this morning, Grandma,” he said louder, clearly, lowering his eyes.  
“I hope so. Anyway, good luck. I love you very much, and so does your aunt. She stepped out for a bit. You said your battle begins at twelve?”  
“Yes, Grandma.”  
“Well, it's half an hour ‘til then right now, Gary! Don't you be late!” she smiled, laughing lightly. “Go get ready!”  
Smiling back, Gary said, “I'm headed there right now.”  
“Okay. We'll all be watching and cheering for you. Do your best. And remember that no matter what the outcome, we all love you very much. Me, your aunt, and your mother, okay?”  
Gary nodded. “I know, Grandma. Thank you. I love you, too. And tell Auntie I said I love her.”  
“I will. Good luck, Gary.”  
“Bye, Grandma.” He hung up the phone and then stood up, stretching.  
June and Raichu were by the doors leading out of the building.  
Gary walked quickly to join them, the sun causing a bright glow on the windows of the doors, causing him to squint.  
June smiled as she saw him, Raichu calling out and waving with one arm, his Black Glasses over his eyes. “You ready?” she asked.  
He nodded. “This is the ‘easy’ part.” Gary motioned with two fingers on each hand. “The preliminaries. Four battles on four separate fields, each one on a different day. And they’re just three-on-three matches. I beat those and I can compete at the Indigo Stadium.”  
“Just don’t take it light just because they’re preliminaries,” June warned.  
“I know that,” Gary said impatiently.  
“Three-on-three is so different from six-on-sixes. Many matches are regularly three-on-three, but doing a Full Battle changes the dynamic entirely.”  
“I said I know this, didn’t I?” Gary snapped. “Let’s go.”  
They left the building, stepping into the bright warmth outside, and made their way to the Water Field.  
“So you’re serious about Ish competing at the League...?” June asked with disdain.

*

The dark corridor Gary stood in muffled yet echoed cheers from the crowd for a battle that was still ongoing, or perhaps already over. The announcer's voice was unclear as he spoke about the battle excitedly.  
Gary’s heart beat his chest painfully. He wanted to throw up, his arms shaking hard. He pressed his right hand over his right eye with anger, silently begging it to stop flinching as he waited for the past ten minutes or so.  
Suddenly, the door in front of him slowly swung open inward and bright light poured into the corridor from the sun.  
It's my turn, he thought, squinting against the sunlight. Gary. Let's win this entire thing. There's no going back, now. He took a deep breath and walked forward towards the light, inhaling the fresh air, taken back by the screaming fans.  
“And now, the next battle on the Water Field will take place!” an announcer said, hidden from view.  
Gary walked past a large booth with a long bench, set up for any participating Trainer's coaches to guide them while in battle from the sidelines, and stepped up to a steel square in the concrete ground.  
A huge pool of water sat in the middle of the place with five circular platforms floating on top.  
Suddenly, Gary’s four sides were surrounded by barred, steel gates, and the platform rose!  
“WHOA!” he screamed out in shock as he was brought to a higher level.  
The platform stopped several feet in the air, a steel beam holding it up.  
“And here’s the Red Trainer, Gary, from Pallet Town!”  
The crowd went crazy with support for the newcomer.   
There were two electronic billboards, one on either side of the stadium, both high in the air, showing a picture of Gary with a blue background and white stripes, taking up the left side of the screens, three Poke Ball designs to the left of his picture. The other half of the screen was black.  
The audience continued cheering as a lady approached the steel platform on her side by the opposite end of the pool and was ascended inside of it. The girl had black hair that reached her back. There were streaks of red within it. She wore blue jean short shorts and a yellow T-shirt that showed the smallest bit of her stomach in one area that Gary’s eyes shot down to for a moment before returning to her squinty, angry eyes and sneering red lips. She crossed her arms with attitude.  
Kinda cute, Gary thought, straightening up.  
“And here is the Green Trainer, Cynthia Main, from Pewter City!” the announcer introduced her.  
The crowd seemed to scream even louder.  
Cynthia's picture took the place of the empty spot on the other side of the billboards with a matching blue background with white stripes, three Poke Balls appearing to the right of her picture.  
A referee stood to the side of the pool wearing a blue shirt with blue shorts and blue and white sneakers. He held a green flag in one hand, and a red flag in the other. He raised both flags, the green one at Cynthia, the red one aimed at Gary. “Trainers! BEGIN!”  
“Arbok, attack!” Cynthia tossed a Poke Ball, sending out her first Pokemon.  
“CHAAAAAAAAA!!” Arbok came out of the Poke Ball and slid right into the water.  
“An Arbok!” Gary was surprised to see this, but then recalled knowing that Arbok were supposed to be able to swim. So she’s starting with something that isn’t a Water type, but can swim. Good way to throw me off.  
“And Cynthia sets things off in this match with an Arbok!” the announcer declared. “While this is a pure Poison type, this snake has no issues holding its breath underwater!”  
“And I’m gonna choose Lanturn! GO LANTURN!” Gary tossed his Poke Ball into the air and out came Lanturn.  
Lanturn dove into the water and popped up a moment later with a happy cry.  
“And Gary is going with an actual Water type who also doubles as Electric, a Lanturn!” the announcer stated.  
The top Poke Ball on the billboard by Gary’s picture was replaced with a colored image of Lanturn, while the top Poke Ball at Cynthia’s picture had Arbok.  
Cynthia’s eyes squinted and she pulled out a Pokedex from her back pocket!  
Lanturn. The Light Pokemon. Nicknamed “The Deep-Sea Star,” this Pokemon illuminates seas from depths of over three miles. This light can blind prey before it eats them in one single gulp.  
A Pokedex, Gary thought, staring with surprise at the object, though he didn’t really know why this was strange to him. Him and his friends weren’t the only people in the world with a Pokedex. Gary grinned at his chosen Pokemon. It is my Pokemon, after all, technically, he thought. Not like I’m borrowing June’s, technically speaking. Officially, even. “Alright! Lanturn! Hydro Pump!”  
“Arbok, use Coil!”  
Lanturn dove underwater and took in a huge breath. She then blasted at Arbok with a thick stream.  
Arbok was forced back by the blast but then shook it off and its body curled around itself, eventually tangling itself up! Its body was outlined in green for a little bit.  
Coil. The user raises its Attack, Defense, and finally, Accuracy, all at once.  
“Whoa,” Gary responded to this information. “Just Defense, tho. Another Hydro Pump!”  
“Stockpile!” Cynthia chose.  
Releasing itself from its self made entanglement, Arbok’s eyes closed as its face tightened and its body glowed purple for a moment.  
Lanturn hit Arbok with the move.  
Arbok was shoved back by the hit but opened its eyes.  
“Stockpile again!”  
Arbok followed its Trainer’s orders, glowing purple once more.  
Stockpile. The move increases both Defense and Special Defense, and other moves can be used with this to either heal the user or attack the opponent.  
Gary’s eyes widened. “She’s setting something up!” he whispered.  
“This match is starting off with Gary on the offensive, and Cynthia on the defense!” the announcer noted. “Cynthia seems to be preparing to fight back, but as of right now, Gary is in the lead and pushing for a knockout! When will Cynthia strike back?”  
“Swallow!” Cynthia told Arbok.  
Arbok glowed brightly as it Swallowed, the glow disappearing afterwards.  
Swallow. After using Stockpile, a move that follows properly is Swallow, to swallow the stockpile and heal the user’s health.  
“Cynthia decides to go with healing Arbok using Swallow, removing a lot of the work Gary did that put him ahead!” the announcer chimed in.  
“Crap!” Gary said loudly. “Lanturn, let’s go for Discharge and do some real damage while underwater!”  
“Gastro Acid, Arbok!”  
What’s that now? Gary was getting irritated with all of these unfamiliar moves.  
Arbok sprayed glowing green liquid at Lanturn quicker than Lanturn could even start to move.  
Lanturn wailed out.  
“Now use Wrap and follow that up with Thunder Fang!”  
“Lan-!” Gary stopped. Wait. He held back his smile.  
Arbok swam swiftly and Wrapped Lanturn, causing her to scream out. Arbok’s jaws widened, and they sparked.  
Here it cooooomes. Gary couldn’t help but smirk.  
The electricity shot out from Arbok’s jaws, forming a huge jaw itself, four fangs jutting from them, and it sunk into Lanturn.  
The entire pool sparked and glowed as the electricity traveled through it.  
Gary smiled, but the smile was wiped away as Lanturn screamed from the attack!   
But Arbok also found itself screaming as it too was electrified!  
“Wait what?? But, how?? She has Volt Absorb!” Gary looked at Cynthia, desperate for an answer.  
Cynthia had her eyes closed, shaking her head, mumbling something.  
“It seems both Trainers have found themselves trying out good strategies at the same, but wrong, time!” the announcer pointed out. “Gary seems unaware of how Gastro Acid works, his shocked reaction revealing Lanturn’s Ability, Volt Absorb, has been removed, leaving it-!”  
“NO!” Gary gasped as the announcer continued talking.  
“-Electric type moves!” the announcer finished. “Arbok, on the other hand, used an Electric move underwater, which is unwise when water conducts electricity, zapping all things in it! However, Arbok is clearly properly trained and still has Lanturn under Wraps in spite of that setback and this could be the end for Lanturn!”  
What have I done? Gary panicked, watching Lanturn struggle against Arbok. What is June thinking about me right now? I can’t believe I’ve screwed this up so badly! It’s because I’m not used to Lanturn! I never should’ve used one of her Pokemon! It’s truly hers, after all! Gary found himself shaking his head. No. Gary, come on!! FOCUS! For the sake of Lanturn, regardless who “owns” her! This can’t-!  
“Arbok, Slam it to the bottom! End this battle!” Cynthia ordered.  
“Chaaaaaaaaa!!” Arbok released Lanturn, tossing her to the bottom of the pool.  
Gary’s mouth dropped open with an idea in that instant. “Wild Charge!”  
Lanturn slowly sunk down, down, down... Her body then sparked, and she stopped!  
“Cha?!” Arbok reacted.  
“What?!” Cynthia said at the same time.  
Lanturn was still for just one second before her sparking body swam back up for Arbok! Her eyes tightened but she held a determined face as she focused through the pain of electricity damaging her and continued swimming for Arbok.  
Arbok was also in pain, screaming as the pool became electrified again.  
“ARBOK!!” Cynthia screamed.  
“LANTURN, DON’T STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!” Gary roared, reaching out.  
Lanturn kept swimming, pushing herself through, and tackled Arbok. Both Pokemon were traveling through the water, Lanturn forcing Arbok back until it hit the walled end of the pool.  
Arbok, pressed against the wall, was screeching out for its life, its Trainer shouting with it.  
Lanturn finally released Arbok and swam backwards, flinching in pain from recoil damage.  
Arbok’s head floated up out of the water, its jaws wide apart in a weak groan.  
“Arbok is unable to battle. Lanturn is the winner!” The referee raised the red flag to Gary.  
The crowd cheered.  
“ALRIIIGHT!!” Gary leaped for joy, his heart a ball caught in a pinball machine.  
“Gary pulls out a stunning first win! Trying to use Slam while underwater proved risky, as trying to do most anything underwater comes with some resistance. Lanturn using Wild Charge only added force against being Slammed to the bottom! Using Electric moves has proven to be a risk both Trainers are willing to take despite knowing their Pokemon being not immune to it! This is definitely resulting in some unprecedented battling!”  
On the billboards, the image of Arbok became a silhouette of it instead.  
Lanturn was at the top of the water, breathing hard.  
“Shoot,” Cynthia said, returning Arbok. She went for a second Poke Ball and tossed it. It went underwater before popping open and flying back to her.  
The creature sunk all the way down to the bottom of the pool and sat there with its flat body.  
Stunfisk. The Trap Pokemon. It lives underwater, buried in the mud of the seashore, waiting for prey to touch it so it can paralyze them with electricity. If the prey cannot be paralyzed, it will flee in sets of wild flops and flails.  
“Cynthia continues to push the envelope with yet another Pokemon that isn’t Water, but an astounding Ground and Electric type! Gary still has a type advantage, but so does Stunfisk!” the announcer was heard.  
Stunfisk was next to be shown on the second Poke Ball on the billboard by Cynthia’s picture.  
I would like to retreat Lanturn and give it some rest, but that’s a forfeit here! Gary thought, knowing the Indigo League rules. “We have to keep this up, Lanturn! Aim at it and take it out easy with Hydro Pump!”  
Cynthia started cackling. “Thunderbolt!” she let out happily.  
Gary grit his teeth, knowing there was no way out of this.  
“Fisk Fisk Fisk Fisk Fisk Fisk!” Stunfisk started chuckling underwater as its body created sparks of electricity.  
The entire pool was engulfed, lit up bright as it sparked.  
Lanturn screamed out from within.  
“LANTURN!” Gary called.  
When Stunfisk’s move was over, Lanturn was floating on her side at the top of the water.  
“Lanturn is unable to continue, and Stunfisk wins!” the referee ruled, waving the green flag to Cynthia.  
The crowd went wild for this victory, too.  
Lanturn’s photo on the billboard became a silhouette.  
“And Cynthia makes an immediate and predictable comeback, zapping the entire field while Lanturn is still without an Ability to protect it!” the announcer said. “With one down on each side, what will Gary do to combat this uniquely typed Pokemon?”  
Gary retreated his Lanturn. “You did great, Lanturn. Thanks so much! We beat one so far, and we’ll beat the rest. Just watch.” Hooking the ball to his belt, he stared at Stunfisk, wondering who he should pick next. His hand opened, wavering as he tried to decide. Ground and Electric... he thought. The water... Alright. He smiled and grabbed a Poke Ball. Let’s get unconventional, Cynthia! “Come on!” Gary threw the ball and the Pokemon was released.  
“Trio! Trio! Trio!” Dugtrio was on one of the floating platforms, smiling and singing out his song. “Trioooooo!” he panicked, seeing he was surrounded by water!  
“Relax, Dugtrio! I’ve got a plan! Trust me!” Gary assured his Pokemon.  
Dugtrio remained looking nervous.  
A picture of Dugtrio was now on the second Poke Ball on the billboard by Gary’s picture.  
“And Gary continues the trend of doing the unpredictable this battle alongside Cynthia!” the announcer spoke, sounding shocked. “But in this situation, what use is a Ground type, that can’t swim, gonna be in a battle with one that can?!”  
Even Cynthia looked shocked at Dugtrio being chosen. She then toughened her face and shrugged. “Surf!”  
“Dugtrio!” I didn’t expect a Water type move from a Ground and Electric Pokemon! My plan! Gary panicked.  
The water rocked, swayed, and eventually, a huge wave rose up high! Stunfisk was in the middle of it and rode it as it crashed down upon Dugtrio.  
“DUGTRIO!!” Gary screamed. “Damn it!!”  
“And Gary screws up big time here, folks!” the announcer commented. “This could be it for Dugtrio, who seems to have just barely hung on to the platform and this battle!”  
“Triooo...” Dugtrio groaned, at the very end of the platform. His eyes were shut tight, trembling and soaking wet.  
Stunfisk floated at the top of the water, staring blankly at Dugtrio.  
“Dugtrio, don’t give in!” Gary urged. “I chose you for a reason! We can’t just follow the basics in this match!” He stared at Cynthia, who looked back to him. Gary ended up smiling and narrowing his eyes.  
Cynthia’s eyes widened, confused by Gary’s smile, and she stared back down at the two Pokemon, trying to see what was about to happen.  
“This girl had a lot of things planned, and I can only imagine what her final Pokemon will be. To win, we’ve gotta think big!” Gary pointed at Stunfisk. “Dugtrio, cause the biggest Earthquake you’ve got!!”  
“Stunfisk, use Scald!”  
“Triooooooo!!”  
The entire field began to quake, the water rocking and moving, causing Stunfisk to cry out and not attack.  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, folks! I think Gary is about to take control of the field now!” the announcer burst out.  
“Here it comes!” Gary beamed.  
“Stunfisk!” Cynthia cried.  
“FIIIIIIIIIIISK!” Stunfisk screamed as a low rising wave carried the Pokemon forward, heading for Dugtrio!  
Now what, Gary?? Your Earthquake hit, but what follows?! You’re about to get drenched again! Gary realized. Come on, Cynthia, give a command!!  
“Take control of that, Stunfisk! Use Muddy Water!” Cynthia went.  
“YES! Sucker Punch!!” Gary said with excitement.  
“NO!” Cynthia said angrily.  
Dugtrio was in the air in the blink of an eye! His bottom end was covered in piles of dirt. He slammed right into Stunfisk right as the wave turned a murky brown color.  
Both Pokemon were then caught up in the oncoming wave and slammed together onto a platform in a crumpled heap.  
“Dugtrio is unable to battle! Stunfisk is the winner!” the referee ruled, waving the green flag to Cynthia.  
The crowd celebrated another downed Pokemon.  
Dugtrio’s picture was now a silhouette.  
“While a respectable, or perhaps just brave, choice of a Pokemon and plan, Gary just couldn’t pull things off and has yet another loss!” the announcer brought up. “Dugtrio’s Earthquake caused a tsunami, a great tactic to shake up a... fisk, out of water, but due to poor planning, the entire thing backfired and Gary is down to his final Pokemon!”  
Gary sucked his teeth, not moving his head but looking about, upward, trying to see this bigmouthed announcer. “Dugtrio, you did what was needed! We’ve got this! We’re not out! Thank you!” He called back Dugtrio.  
“Just one more, Stunfisk! Hang tough!” Cynthia smirked at her Pokemon and then looked to Gary.  
Stunfisk was on the platform, looking beaten up but still game. “Stunfisk!”  
“There’s still Clamperl,” Gary muttered. “Even Kingdra.” He looked at all the platforms atop the water. “No problem.” He leered back at the girl. “Let’s win this, Hitmonchan!” He threw his last Poke Ball.  
“Hitmon.” Hitmonchan tightened the Yellow Scarf around his neck. He then raised his arms, his fists blocking his face. Several punches shot forward at a blinding speed.  
A picture of Hitmonchan took over the last Poke Ball on the billboard by Gary’s picture.  
“And Gary’s placing his last bets on a Fighting type that also cannot swim, Hitmonchan!” the announcer told all. “Hitmonchan is known for having a variety of move types, so let’s hope Gary is prepared for anything, as Cynthia has proven she certainly is!”  
“Stunfisk, get in the water and strike Hitmonchan with Thunderbolt! Keep it away!” Cynthia instructed.  
Stunfisk dove in the water and floated at the top. With a big laugh, Stunfisk used Thunderbolt, filling up the pool with electricity, and a bolt from Stunfisk shot up and hit Hitmonchan.  
“Chaaaaaaaaaann!!” Hitmonchan fell to his knees.  
“HITMONCHAN!! NO!!” Gary shouted.  
“Cynthia is playing it safe now! Using Thunderbolt hits Hitmonchan at a distance, and keeps him out of the water, just in case!” the announcer said.  
She’s really trying to ensure this win, Gary thought. I’ve got to reach that Pokemon from a distance! Maybe Hitmonchan was the wrong choice. I can’t touch that Pokemon like this!   
“Stunfisk, another Thunderbolt! It’s time to finish this match!” Cynthia crossed her arms.  
Damn it! It’s too late for Fake Out. Or Retaliate! If we could only move through the water, we could-  
The entire pool sparked and a bolt of lightning came for Hitmonchan.  
Gary’s eyes lit up. “THUNDER PUNCH!”  
Hitmonchan pulled back a sparking fist and punched the Thunderbolt, destroying it into a firework display!  
The crowd blew up in amazement.  
“Gary counters one Electric move, with another one!” the announcer praised. “But Gary still isn’t able to get any closer to Stunfisk to actually win this match!”  
“Just watch and see!” Gary said out loud, smiling. “ICE PUNCH THE WATER!”  
“Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan swung at the water with a fist that became coated in icy blue energy, and a large portion of the water became frozen, leading up and stopping right at Stunfisk!  
“It can’t reach us underwater! Dive and use Thunder this time!” Cynthia said frantically.  
“Bullet Punch!” Gary continued.  
Just as Stunfisk leaped out of the water to dive back in, Hitmonchan was already sliding across the ice and slid to a stop, timed perfectly to be able to reach and sock the opponent right in the stomach without sliding off into the water.  
Stunfisk flashed white where it was hit, signaling a Critical Hit! It flew for a bit and then splashed into the water. Some bubbles appeared at the top of the water and Stunfisk appeared, bobbing.  
“Stunfisk is out! Hitmonchan wins!” the referee waved the red flag to Gary.  
Stunfisk’s image on the billboards became a silhouette like those fallen before it.  
With Gary and the crowd hyped up by this win, the announcer gave his comments: “And Gary pulls off a spectacularly clever win by using Ice Punch to create a platform for Hitmonchan to travel and secure the needed blow, which was a Critical Hit, and win the battle! Now, each Trainer is down to just one left, and honestly, this could be anyone’s match!”  
“Stunfisk, come back!” Cynthia returned it and nodded at the Poke Ball. “Thank you.” She quickly grabbed her final Poke Ball and tossed it high in the air.  
Gary’s heart made a tight home in his throat at what came out.  
The entire crowd gasped.  
“Don’t get scared, now,” Cynthia laughed. “I’ve saved the very best for last.”  
An image of Dragonite was on the billboard as Cynthia’s last Pokemon.  
“And Cynthia takes us all by surprise by not only sending out yet another Pokemon not of the Water variety, but a Dragonite! How does Gary expect to get out of this one?”  
You could be a little more impartial, couldn’t you? Gary thought, though he was wondering the same thing. He then gasped. “Hitmonchan, run!”  
“Dragonite, smash that ice!” Cynthia told her Pokemon.  
From the sky, Dragonite stared down at Hitmonchan with wide, even cute, eyes.  
Hitmonchan stared back at Dragonite with a gaping mouth, realizing the danger he was in.  
Dragonite’s eyes furrowed, erasing the gentle look of before and displaying fierceness instead, and it dove down.  
“GOOOOOO!!” Gary bellowed.  
“CHAAAN!” Hitmonchan turned to get away, but Dragonite slammed through the ice, right in front of him, and swam underwater.  
“TURN AROUND AND JUMP TO THAT PLATFORM!!”  
Hitmonchan turned back and LEAPED!  
With an angry shout, Dragonite burst out of the water and through the ice Hitmonchan was just standing on!  
Hitmonchan grasped the edge of the platform as he landed in the water and crawled his way on top.  
Dragonite dove back down, right next to the platform Hitmonchan stood on.  
A wave rose up and splashed Hitmonchan, the platform rocking dangerously.  
“Dragonite is proving itself a threat, needing to be no more adept to water than it already is!” the announcer was heard saying. “The advantage is all Dragonite’s unless Gary can think up something to outspeed and overpower this Dragon type Pokemon!”  
“That’s IT!” Gary couldn’t help but smile.  
Cynthia shook her head. “Dragonite, let’s end this quick! Hurricane!”  
The water began to splash and sway, getting more reckless by the second.  
“Hitmonchan, get out of that with Agility!” Gary ordered.  
Hitmonchan moved swiftly, leaping to the next platform, and then the next.  
“Keep it going, Hitmonchan! Maximum Speed!!”  
Green, crescent-shaped blades of energy came out of the heavily swishing water.  
Hitmonchan dodged the attacks, picking up his Speed even more, moving to another platform, and then another one, and then another.  
“GOOO HITMONCHAAAAAN!” Gary balled his fists.  
Hitmonchan picked up his last burst of Speed and was practically invisible at this point! More blades from Hurricane went after the Fighting type, but he was not going to be caught anytime soon.  
“It looks like Gary’s got the edge on Speed, now!” the announcer shouted happily.  
“Oh, you think! Use Wrap!” Cynthia snarled.  
Dragonite burst out of the water and actually caught Hitmonchan!  
Gary screamed from the sudden surprise.  
Hitmonchan choked out as Dragonite wrapped its arms around his body, keeping him still.  
“Up in the air now!” Cynthia told Dragonite.  
Hitmonchan, gasping for air, struggling, his arms and legs waving wildly, was taken into the sky.  
“And it seems like this is just about it for Hitmonchan! Can Gary find a way out of this??” the announcer questioned.  
“Now let’s make this a Sky Drop!” Cynthia commanded.  
Dragonite cried out and flew even higher. It then dove down.  
Gary’s teeth tightened as he watched his Hitmonchan being taken down, his arms reaching out behind Dragonite as Dragonite held Hitmonchan from under them in a huge hug. Gary squinted at this. “HITMONCHAN! BACK TO BACK ICE PUNCH! ‘TIL THE END!!”  
Hitmonchan squinted at Dragonite, struggling against the pressure of diving down, and he brought in his elbows as his fists became coated in Ice. “CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!” Hitmonchan pummeled Dragonite’s sides with Ice Punch repeatedly!  
Cynthia gasped. “Dragonite! Hurry up!!”  
Dragonite cried out in pain as they continued soaring down swiftly.  
“DO IT HITMONCHAN!!”  
Right before hitting the water, Dragonite straightened its body to fly forward, but released Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan swung up, punching the Dragon right in the chin before he hit the water with a huge splash.  
Dragonite cried out and slammed into a platform, ending up underwater, too.  
A set of bubbles appeared in one spot.  
All eyes were on those bubbles, wondering what they would bring up.  
Hitmonchan appeared! “Channn...” he breathed out and closed his eyes in exhaustion as he floated on his back.  
Gary gasped shakily. “No...” he breathed out, his voice quaking.  
Hitmonchan rose up even higher, completely out of the water, resting on Dragonite’s stomach!  
Dragonite’s mouth was hanging open, a dizzy look in its eyes.  
“Hitmon...” Hitmonchan spoke, but his eyes stayed closed.  
“Dragonite is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!!” the referee ended the fight, waving the red flag to Gary.  
Cynthia shrieked in horror.  
The crowd exploded in cheers.  
“The winner of this match is the Red Trainer, Gary!!” the referee finished.  
Dragonite’s image was now a silhouette, and then Cynthia’s entire side of the billboard went black, leaving only Gary up there. The words WINNER!!! GARY!!!! displayed in her place in white letters, and the background of the billboards went bright yellow. Gary’s photo remained, all three of his Pokemon now shown in clear images.  
“HITMONCHAN WE DID IIIIIIIIIIT!!!!” Gary jumped in his high platform, tears rolling out from his eyes. “WE WON OUR FIRST LEAGUE MATCH!!! YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”  
“THIS WAS AN INCREDIBLE MATCH!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES!!! I COULD WATCH THAT ONE A FEW MORE TIMES AND I’LL STILL NEED CONVINCING THAT THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED! GARY HAS WON WITH AMAZING GUTS AND TRUST IN HIS POKEMON!!” the announcer went on.  
Gary wiped at his eyes and stared at the two Pokemon.  
Hitmonchan looked back at Gary tiredly, not even willing to sit up. But he did manage a weary smile.  
Gary smiled at him and then looked to Cynthia.  
She was scowling at him.  
Gary’s smile lessened, but it didn’t fade. “Hey, good match?”  
She frowned even harder. “You gonna return your Hitmonchan or do you want it to drown?” She held out a Poke Ball.  
“OH! Sorry!” Gary retrieved his Hitmonchan from Dragonite’s stomach.  
Cynthia then recalled her Dragonite. She sucked her teeth, looking down. “Yeah, good match.” She turned her back on Gary, crossing her arms.  
Their platforms lowered and the bars around them went down as well.  
Cynthia walked away quickly, leaving the field.  
Gary smiled shyly at the crowd and waved lightly as he followed after her. He gazed down, watching Cynthia walking off in her tight shorts, her Pokedex hanging out of her back pocket, until she disappeared in the darkness of the exit hallway. Gary was nearly at the exit.  
And then someone came charging in! “GARY YOU WERE AMAZIIIIIING!!” the person jumped at Gary and held him in a huge hug.  
“HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW! GET BACK HERE!!”  
“COME BACK HERE!! THAT’S NOT ALLOWED!!”  
Gary held June in his arms and watched as security guards appeared. “Whoa, what’s going on??”  
“And Gary even has a cute little girlfriend to greet him after such a stunning win!!” the announcer shouted out.  
The crowd cheered even louder at this!  
“Hey, listen, your support is not allowed on the field during or after the match begins! Only beforehand! Girlfriend or not! Got it, kid?!” one of the three security guards barked. “Come on, you two!”  
Gary released June. “But she’s not even-!”  
“NO EXCEPTIONS! Let’s go, you two! You can greet your fans and anyone else you want, inside the building.”  
Together, the security, June, and Gary walked through the hall and past a young kid who was watching with a shocked look on his face.  
This kid looked like he was waiting to enter the field himself, Gary assuming he more than likely was next to battle.  
Despite a first win under his belt, Gary felt strange. He was thrilled, but he felt a little confused by what was now taking place.  
Was he in trouble? He wasn’t sure. But it was okay, because even with just one win, he felt that much more like a true Pokemon Master.  
He just wished people would stop thinking June was his girlfriend.


	34. Round Two: Love & War

“Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!”  
Hoothoot dove down from the sky and aimed at a low level, flying just above the ground. His eyes glowed red.  
“Raichu, use Thunder as a distraction!”  
Raichu’s body sparked, and the sky above darkened.  
Flashes of lightning flashed before several streaks crashed loudly to the ground at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot cawed out and his eyes returned to normal as he flapped his wings frantically and came to a stop. He wasn’t hit by the bolts, but his Hypnosis was interrupted.  
“Use Fling!” June continued.  
“Raichu!” Raichu snatched off the Black Glasses and tossed them at Hoothoot.  
The Black Glasses were outlined in a spooky black color before colliding with Hoothoot.  
“Hooooooot!” Hoothoot called out as he hit the ground.  
“Hoothoot, get up and Fly out of there!”  
“Raichu, use Thunder!”  
Hoothoot shook his head as lightning flashed again, Raichu charging up another Thunder attack. “Hoot!” He flew into the sky, avoiding a bolt of lightning that came for him, and flew around more lightning bolts, getting higher into the air. He hovered midair as more bolts came down around him, just missing him, and making him look really cool to Gary. Then, he dove for Raichu.  
Raichu’s eyes were wide on Hoothoot and he took a step back. “Rai?”  
Hoothoot slammed into Raichu.  
“RAI!” Raichu tumbled like a ball before unraveling on his front.  
Hoothoot flapped his wings and settled on the ground.  
“Raichu!” June ran to Raichu and stared down at him. She sighed. “Okay, okay,” she admitted, smiling at Gary. “You win. Good one.”  
“Close match, June!” Gary smiled back. He sighed under the blazing sun and then approached her and held out his hand.  
June stepped closer and grasped his hand, and they shook. “Congratulations on getting Fly attack down.”  
“And your Fling is looking great!” Gary told her.  
June looked to the Black Glasses on the ground and walked over to them. After picking them up, she returned to Raichu.  
Raichu blinked, waking up, and he sat up straight. His ears were down.  
“Don’t be down, Raichu! We’ll get this right,” June told him and placed his Black Glasses on top of his head.  
Raichu smiled and adjusted them over his eyes, his ears perking up.  
Hoothoot hopped over to them, fluttering his wings, and he settled by Gary.  
Gary laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Great to have you back, Hoothoot!”  
“Hoooot! Hooooooooot!”  
“I know you’ll be able to help us out on the Grass Field in round two.”  
“I know you wanted a Pidgeot as well to use for that field, Gary. It might take some time to get to that stage, though.”  
“And that’s why we need more practice. I want to use her. At least as Pidgeotto.” Gary lowered his eyes, thinking about this.  
“Gary, don’t torture yourself. You can always use other Pokemon,” June told him.  
Gary shook his head. “I know I can, but this is one battle, a specific field, that I’m sure she can succeed in. Her time to shine is there, if nowhere else. But it won’t be her last chance, either. Come on.” Gary returned Hoothoot and walked backwards several feet.  
June returned Raichu and smiled at the Poke Ball. She then looked at Gary and then turned away as she walked to her bag. The Poke Ball was put back in it and she came up with a new one. “Let’s see how well you hold up against this!” She threw the Poke Ball and Rotom jittered about in the air.  
“Right! Rotom,” Gary nodded and grabbed a different Poke Ball, enlarging it.

*

“This is day two of the Pokemon League, and round two for Gary of Pallet Town as he battles today on the Grass Field!” the announcer’s voice came out from his hidden place above. “His opponent is Tiffany Roy from Chocovine Town in the Sinnoh region!”  
The crowd was elated, going mad with anticipation for the match to be had.  
“The Grass Field is back for use after the previous day’s antics of competitor Lola burning the entire field down, perhaps getting a little too into her Pokemon Coordinator roots. Though it did get her the win, she may find herself with just a nasty fine if she’s lucky! But anyway, let’s have a nice, clean fight!” He laughed.  
Gary noticed that the platform he was barred inside of was elevated higher than the one on the Water Field. He stared at the grassy terrain below, wondering how it had gotten burned up, impressed that there were no signs of this incident now.  
The referee was a young guy in green shorts and a green T-shirt, wavy brown hair atop his head. A green flag was in one hand, a red flag in the other. “The battle may begin!” He raised the red flag to Gary, the green flag to Tiffany.  
Gary glared at his opponent, a blonde girl, her hair in a braided ponytail.  
The girl smiled back sweetly.  
This wiped the intimidation off of Gary’s face quick as his eyes widened. She winked, which sped up Gary’s heartbeat. “Whoa.” Gary shook his head. Pay attention, man! This is the League! He looked her over.  
Her legs showed from underneath a ruffled, pink skirt. Above that, she had on a light red top just shy of being pink itself, wearing matching shoes. “Good luck, Gary,” she spoke warmly.  
She knows my name, Gary realized, smiling back. Crap. She’s... “Good luck to you, too!” When her name is spoken again I will not forget it! Gary promised.  
With a giggle, Tiffany tossed her Poke Ball, one that was white at the bottom, but a blue-green at the top with black streams on it, like a net.  
Gary watched this peculiar Poke Ball hit the ground and open, sending out something that made Gary shout out.  
Beedrill hovered over the ground, buzzing irritatingly to Gary.  
Gary shuddered. Of all Pokemon, why a Beedrill??  
Tiffany was smiling, eagerly awaiting Gary’s Pokemon.  
“Okay, perfect!” Gary forced a nervous smile, trying to show confidence, and he threw his Poke Ball. “Sabrina, I choose you!”  
Sabrina cawed out loudly, her wings spread apart over her head.  
“Let’s do it, Sabrina!” Gary nodded nervously at her.  
Her wings flapping, she looked back at her Trainer and nodded.  
“What a beautiful name for your Pidgeotto!” Tiffany pressed her hands over her chest.  
Gary smiled, his face heating. “Thanks.”  
“So it’s Pidgeotto versus Beedrill to start off this battle! Great choices for a grassy field!” the announcer declared. “With Pidgeotto having the advantage, what will Tiffany choose to do?”  
Tiffany! That’s it! Tiffany! Gary shouted in his head. I won’t forget! TIFFANY!  
“Beedrill, Iron Defense!” Tiffany had a big, openmouthed smile as she waved her hand in front of her.  
Beedrill crossed its arms in front of its body. A light-blue outline appeared on its body, followed by a white flash. They went away and a metallic color came over Beedrill, making it look like iron.  
“Whoa, not bad. We’ll start off with Wing Attack, Sabrina!”  
Sabrina called out and flew at Beedrill. Her wings glowed white, white energy trailing off at the tips of the feathers. She crashed one wing into Beedrill.  
Beedrill buzzed out, flying back just a bit. The metal on its body went away.  
“Beedrill shows off an impressive move with Iron Defense, but Pidgeotto still goes on the offense, going for the super effective Wing Attack to deliver some useful damage!” the announcer commented on the way the battle started.  
“Aim your Toxic Spikes!” Tiffany followed up.  
Beedrill raised its top stingers and a dark purple orb formed between them.  
The orb flew high into the sky, purple streams falling from it. It exploded loud, and smaller magenta orbs in a dark purple aura fell to the ground, sinking through it. A ring of magenta energy was left where the orbs vanished for only a second.  
“Tiffany is setting things up great for the future. Toxic Spikes will Poison anything on the field that Gary sends out from here on, unless they hover over the ground, or are Poison types themselves. If they are Poison type, that is the only chance for Gary to get rid of the Toxic Spikes!”  
“Crap. What a setup! No problem as long as we’re in the air, though,” Gary frowned. He couldn’t help but think of his own Beedrill he used to own, and when he used the exact same move when battling June’s Gym for the first time, which resulted in her Electrode’s death...  
“You’re doing great, Gary! Don’t worry!” Tiffany called.  
Gary looked at her in surprise, removed from his thoughts.  
She winked at him. “Neither of us should worry here! The best Trainer will win this. Let’s make sure to have fun!”  
“Oh...” Is this a diversion tactic or is she really like this?? Gary wondered. Don’t get psyched out, man. He smiled back at her. “Thanks, Tiffany. Let’s give it our all, then! Sabrina, Fly!”  
Sabrina flew into the air, getting high up.  
“Start getting warmed up! Focus Energy!” Tiffany said.  
Beedrill flashed white. Then, its body was outlined in white. This then moved off its body and ended at the point of Beedrill’s three stingers.  
“Sabrina, be careful! Stay away and go for Gust!”  
Sabrina cried out sharply and stopped soaring, flying backwards a little before hovering while flapping her wings rapidly, creating a huge wind to hit Beedrill.  
Beedrill tumbled backwards but stayed up.  
“Beedrill, use Twineedle!”  
All three of Beedrill’s stingers glowed purple, and it flew at Sabrina and jabbed her once in the stomach, and then again across the face.  
Sabrina squawked out and tumbled down.  
“Sabrina! Stay up!” Gary called.  
The Pigeon Pokemon spread out her wings and caught the air. She flapped rapidly and kept herself from touching the Poisonous ground.  
“Fury Attack next!” Tiffany kept up.  
“Use Agility to get away!” Gary instructed.  
Beedrill’s three stingers glowed white and it went after Sabrina.  
Sabrina dove down under one stab. Beedrill didn’t let up, keeping up with Sabrina, but the Flying Pokemon was just as ready, dodging, soaring, making sharp lefts and rights through the air to keep from being hit.  
“These two are showing a lot of agility and talent right now! You might swear these were both Flying types!” the announcer spoke, sounding amazed at the rather impressive flights.  
“Hey, you’re not the only one who can do that!” Tiffany laughed. “Agility right back!”  
Beedrill, already fast, sped up even further.  
Both Pokemon were hard to keep eyes on as they sped about, Beedrill trying to sting Sabrina, Sabrina doing her best to create distance between them.  
At this rate, they’re gonna just max out their Speed, Gary realized. I can’t outspeed Beedrill. I need to attack!  
“Gggo! Ggo! Ggggggoooooo!!” Sabrina was pummeled relentlessly by Beedrill as it finally caught her. She dropped from a far height.  
“Sabrina, don’t touch the ground!” Gary urged. With her Ability... he thought. “Aim upward for Beedrill! Hidden Power!”  
A light green ball of energy formed in front of Sabrina’s open beak. As she fell away from it, she smacked the move with her wing and sent it towards Beedrill.  
Beedrill was hit! It fell from its position.  
Sabrina flipped herself around and her wings flapped hard as she once again kept herself from hitting the ground.  
Beedrill kept going past Sabrina and hit the ground, the red glow of its eyes now out like a switch had been turned off.  
“Beedrill is out of the match! Pidgeotto is the winner!” The referee waved the red flag to Gary.  
“ALRIGHT!! YES!!” Gary cheered.  
“And Gary gets the win!! After a little game of tag that was getting Gary into a lot of trouble, Pidgeotto not only kept off the ground, but used some great Accuracy to land a deciding blow!” the announcer informed everyone.  
“Gary, that was GREAT!” Tiffany applauded with the crowd. “Congratulations! Wonderful!”  
Gary could feel himself blushing, rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks a lot, Tiffany. But I sure had to work hard to get that. You were a little overwhelming for a bit.”  
Tiffany waved at him and rolled her eyes to the sky. “Oh, stop that, sweetie. Thank you!”  
Gary’s heart went bananas at the word “sweetie.” “No, really!” he chuckled lightly. “Your Beedrill was awesome!” Glad it’s gone, though, and not just because it’s a League match.  
“Your Pidgeotto obviously was raised with a lot of love and care. And with such a sweet name, your sweet heart is just evident.”  
Gary was beaming hard. “That you kept up with a Flying type using a Bug shows all the more your training and how you’ve made it so far as a Pokemon Trainer.”  
“Well,” Tiffany retreated her Beedrill, “let’s see if I can do a little better.” She smiled at the ball she had her Pokemon in. “Thanks a lot. We’ve almost got that lovely Pidgeotto down.”  
“Hey, what kind of Poke Ball is that?” Gary asked, honestly just trying to keep up conversation with her.  
“Oh, this is a Net Ball! It’s used to more easily capture Bug and Water type Pokemon!”  
“Wow, that’s such a pretty one!” Like you, Gary kept to himself, though he desired to say it openly.  
“It really is!” Tiffany grabbed a different Poke Ball this time.  
It was a darker ball, black and green all around it with an orange middle.  
She tossed it at the ground and out came something familiar to Gary.  
“WOOOOOOOOBBUFFET!” the thing screamed out loudly, one appendage to its forehead.  
Wobbuffet. The Patient Pokemon. Wynaut’s evolved stage. This Pokemon knows no combative moves. Rather, it attacks by throwing back the damage it takes with moves like Counter and Mirror Coat.  
“What?! Then how am I supposed to...?” Gary questioned.  
“Up next, Tiffany is going with Wobbuffet! This requires Gary to strike smart!” the announcer declared. “Hitting this Pokemon results in the damage coming right back around, times two!”  
“Use Safeguard!” Tiffany told her Pokemon.  
“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet’s body was covered in a shimmering turquoise color, its body outlined in green. The color went away after a moment.  
Safeguard. The user is protected from non-volatile Status conditions.  
“Non what??” Gary uttered.  
“Gary’s looking confused by this move that was chosen by Tiffany! She wisely has decided to spare Wobbuffet any struggles with any Status conditions, a classic way to put the otherwise troublesome Pokemon in a spot it can’t get out of!”  
“Then we have to take it out by any means, Sabrina! Wing Attack again!”  
Sabrina shouted out and flew at Wobbuffet with her glowing wings.  
“Use Counter!” Tiffany ordered.  
“Woooooobb!” Wobbuffet’s tail raised, and its whole body was outlined in red.  
Sabrina hit Wobbuffet but failed to budge the opponent, and she cried out as she flew back from it and hit the ground.  
“Oh, no! Sabrina!” Gary yelled.  
Sabrina also cawed out painfully as a small explosion occurred where she landed and a ring of purple energy expanded outward. Frowning through squinted eyes, her face flushed purple, she got back to her talons, flinching in pain, breathing heavily.  
“That’s the spirit, girl! We’re not done yet!” Yeah, but we don’t have much of a choice left, do we? If we stand around and refuse to attack, we’ll just Faint anyway. But if we attack, there’s no way we can survive the retaliation for it. Maybe bringing her was a mistake. She’s too low leveled. It was too soon to bring her to this type of thing! I got too eager. I wanted... her to see this...  
“It’s amazing that Pidgeotto is hanging on this long after such tough fights!” the announcer’s voice rang out. “We’ll see just how much longer it can handle the very well planned Toxic Spikes, and what Gary will do to get over the impressive defenses of Wobbuffet!”  
“He’s right, you know!” Tiffany called out to Gary. “I can't believe I’m struggling so much in this match! Sabrina is really holding her own!”  
Gary’s heart pounded continuously. She’s using the nickname I gave her. She’s so thoughtful, Gary swooned. So kind. I wonder if maybe she’d like to travel along with me after this match... He shook his head. The match! Right! “Sabrina! I want you to go all out with it! Give it your all with Fly!”  
Sabrina looked upward and then took off into the sky.  
“Wait for it!” Tiffany squinted up into the sun.  
Sabrina finally stopped flying and waited, flapping her wings. She flinched from the Poison again and then dove down, crying out wilding, aiming for Wobbuffet.  
“Counter, Wobbuffet!”  
Wobbuffet used Counter again, tossing Sabrina back.  
She flipped in the air and hit the ground. She didn’t move.  
“Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Wobbuffet is the winner!!” The green flag was waved at Tiffany by the referee.  
“And Pidgeotto is OUT! After a very difficult first round with Beedrill, Pidgeotto did its best in the second round with Wobbuffet, but Wobbuffet can prove to be one tricky opponent! Especially with Toxic Spikes having found its way to Pidgeotto!” the announcer was stating amongst the crowd’s cheers.  
Gary smiled. “Sabrina! Thank you!” He let out a laugh as his eyes filled up with tears. “I couldn’t be more prouder of you! Thank you for letting everyone get to see you today!” He returned Sabrina to her Poke Ball and smiled at it. “Thank you.” He sniffled.  
“She means a lot to you, huh? I can tell!”  
Gary looked to Tiffany and nodded. “Thank you for the battle. Thank you for this opportunity. I appreciate it more than you know.”  
Tiffany nodded and then wiped at each eye. “I don’t know the story, but I’m glad I helped it along, however so.”  
Gary grabbed a second Poke Ball. “Let’s proceed! Hoothoot, come on out!” Gary sent out his next Pokemon.  
“HOOOOOOOT!!” Hoothoot hovered over the ground, staring down at Wobbuffet.  
Wobbuffet looked back without a sound, its appendages at its sides.  
“And Gary has smartly gone with another Flying type to keep away from the still Poisoned ground!” the announcer said. “Let’s see if this one has what it takes to get around Wobbuffet’s bulk!”  
“Glad we got that match in with June earlier! We’re all heated and stronger than ever! Hoothoot-!” Gary stopped. If we use Echoed Voice, that gets stronger with each turn. Might pay off better. Or, should I just go with consistent power? “Hoothoot!” He paused again. For an opponent that’s so simple, this is really making me think... His eyes widened. Hey, wait! I’ve got it! This match is over! He smiled. Gary then noticed Tiffany started smiling at him.  
“You’re up to something, hon,” she winked at him. “I see it on your face!” She cocked her head at him cutely.  
Gary’s heart was pressing against his chest as if trying to find a hidden doorway to open and escape from to make its way to Tiffany. He pressed his hand against his heart and looked away, still smiling. Focus, man! He swallowed and then narrowed his eyes at Hoothoot. “Use Air Slash, now!”  
“HOOOOOOOOT! HOOOOOT!” Hoothoot ascended higher, twirling in circles as a big wind blew out from him. The bird then glowed light blue and stopped in the sky, raised a wing, and the light blue removed itself from his body, gathering into a ball at his wing. With a shout, he flew back down and tossed the attack at Wobbuffet.  
“Mirror Coat, now!” Tiffany responded.  
A white, reflective color surrounded Wobbuffet and it was hit by Hoothoot’s attack.  
The light blue ball tried to push against the white covering but flew back with a shout from Wobbuffet and slammed into Hoothoot.  
“HOOOOOOOOT!!” Hoothoot tumbled back but remained in the air.  
“Yeah, hang in there! Don’t touch that ground, Hoothoot! Use Take Down!”  
Hoothoot cawed out and his body gave a bronze glow. He flew at Wobbuffet as a golden barrier surrounded him.  
“Counter!”  
Wobbuffet used Counter.  
Hoothoot slammed hard into Wobbuffet but was tossed back. Breathing hard, he kept his wings fluttering, tired out.  
“Gary is beating away at Wobbuffet’s health, but the sturdy Pokemon patiently takes all hits and reflects them right back! It’s gonna be a battle of will on who wins this fight! Wobbuffet can be taken out, but when, and at what cost to Gary’s team??” the announcer brought up.  
“Okay, now let’s use R-!” Gary’s eyes widened. “Wait... Oh, no!” His jaw dropped. I can’t use Roost! He’ll touch the ground! He’ll be Poisoned! I was gonna just take hits and recover over and over until Wobbuffet was out, but with an added Poison effect, I’m playing a dangerous game! But what’s my option, then? At least with Roost, there’s a chance, right? Even while Poisoned. But what if that one Poisoning is all Hoothoot has left in him? Maybe, one more hit will be enough to drop Wobbuffet, even at the cost of Hoothoot... Can I do that? Do I have a choice? Gary took a deep breath in. “Hoothoot. I think we need to give this one our all! This could be it, but not for the match! I need you to take that thing out at all costs!” He pointed at Wobbuffet. “If we drop it, it won’t be able to Counter or whatever! So hit it with all you’ve got! USE FLY!!”  
“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!” Hoothoot’s voice echoed powerfully as he took to the skies, leaving everyone far behind. He disappeared against the sun.  
Gary closed his eyes and lowered his head, giving up on spotting him. He looked to Wobbuffet sternly. His expression softened seeing Tiffany.  
She nodded kindly. “Give it your all, Gary! I wouldn’t want to win, or lose, any other way!”  
“The same here, Tiffany! You’re going down!” Gary smiled at her.  
She laughed. “Oh, yeah? Hope you’re ready to join him.”  
“Huh?” Gary looked to Wobbuffet.  
A call from above signaled Hoothoot was returning.  
“Use Destiny Bond, Wobbuffet!” Tiffany commanded.  
“Destiny Bond?” Gary gasped, recalling one of the only times he had ever seen that move.  
Back in Saffron City, when it was used by the evil Haunter to kill Kadabra.

Purple colored lights rose from Haunter’s eyes before he was killed by Kadabra.  
They hit Kadabra, who suddenly started to glow purple, and then he dropped.

Gary shuddered. This is getting too creepy... Ugh, and now... “Hoothoot!”  
Wobbuffet’s body was outlined in purple.  
Hoothoot slammed into Wobbuffet.  
“WWOOOOOOOOOOBBUUUUU!” Wobbuffet stumbled backwards. The purple around his body went away.  
And that was it!  
Wobbuffet’s body was outlined in green for just a moment.  
“And it seems to have been a misread by Tiffany as she underestimated the durability of Wobbuffet! Wobbuffet still stands, and a wasted opportunity for a Counter has passed! This might be the break Gary was looking for as he gets a free hit!” the announcer let out.  
“Ha! Alright!” This is it! My chance! Gary cheered.  
“Looks like you played me with a little mind game, huh?” Tiffany said teasingly. “Making me think that would take us out.”  
Gary laughed nervously, unsure of how serious she was being, or how to joke back if she was kidding. “No, I really thought that’d be it! How is your Wobbuffet still up?? Ha ha!”  
Tiffany laughed back. “I’m just teasing. I should be listening to my heart, to my Pokemon’s heart, but certainly not being distracted, right?” She winked at him.  
Gary choked on nothing at all, coughing and hitting his chest. He cleared his throat. “Right! Focus!”  
Tiffany nodded.  
If I could even just use Hypnosis on it... Gary pondered. Nah. “Let’s either get a Flinch, or get the win! Air Slash, now! All you’ve got, Hoothoot!!”  
Hoothoot created a powerful wind, shouting out as he twirled in the air again while glowing light blue. Once he had his ball at one wing, he flew down and tossed it.  
“Mirror Coat!”  
Wobbuffet repelled the move and Hoothoot was taken down.  
The Owl Pokemon hit the ground, but no explosion came from underneath him.  
Gary stared with wide eyes.  
The referee raised the green flag to Tiffany. “Hoothoot is out! Wobbuffet is the winner!”  
The crowd was louder than ever.  
“And Wobbuffet earns a second win!” the announcer was shouting. “Spectacular work for Tiffany from her Wobbuffet who keeps getting beat up but never beat down! This Pokemon has to be tired out, but will Gary be able to stop Wobbuffet before being worn out. And Tiffany does still have one more Pokemon left afterwards!”  
“Hoothoot! Thank you!” Gary held out his Poke Ball. “You did what was needed! You’re tough stuff! There’s no way we won’t be taking out this Wobbuffet now. You were amazing!” He returned Hoothoot.  
“Gary, this is really heating up! I know things don’t look great for Wobbuffet, but trust me that I’m not counting on my final Pokemon to beat you!” Tiffany called out to him. “I’m looking to beat you with Wobbuffet!”  
“Ha! I don’t think you’ll beat me with anything!” Gary yelled back challengingly. He grabbed his final Pokemon’s Poke Ball. “No way you’ll stop this baby!”  
Tiffany’s smile vanished and her eyes widened. Her face blushed and she looked down, giggling. “Oh, Gary! Baby? You haven’t even asked me out, yet!” She covered her face cutely.  
Gary’s eyes popped. “OH! NO! WAIT! I mean the baby in the Poke Ball! Not you! I’m so sorry!! I really didn’t mean it like that!!”  
Tiffany’s hands slid down just a bit and she smiled at him. “Does that mean you are a gentleman and would like to catch a meal later? Maybe dinner on me?” She laughed very loud and geek-like, lowering her hands and looking away to the crowd.  
Participants at the League eat for free, Gary knew, smiling at the pretty girl. She’s funny. And so damn adorable. His smile disappeared and his eyes widened. WAIT! Did I just get asked out on a date??? He opened his mouth, a nervous wreck now.  
“Not sure what’s going on with these two, but they seem to have forgotten this is a League match they’re in the middle of for one reason or another, aha ha ha ha ha!!” the announcer was now laughing.  
The crowd was all “ooooooo” and “aaaaaawwww” now, mixed in with laughs and other people booing and shouting for the fight to continue.  
“Send out your Pokemon, please,” the referee turned to Gary. “Or the match may be given to Tiffany.”  
“Sorry about that, Gary!” Tiffany called. “We can definitely finish this afterwards!” She giggled and looked down.  
Gary’s heart was going all kinds of goofy, not believing she wanted to continue with this! “Yeah! I think I’d really like it if we-!” Gary spoke without thinking.  
Suddenly, something white flashed by Gary, and he was struck powerfully by something, right across his face. He screamed out and fell down. “Whoa...” he groaned, holding the side of his head. “What the-? Huh??” In a panic, Gary looked around him in the little box he was in. He was alone. “No...”   
There was an explosion.  
Gary scrambled up to his feet and grabbed the bars in front of him and screamed, looking out onto the battlefield.  
Hitmonchan was on the field, his face flushed purple, Poisoned from Toxic Spikes!  
“HITMONCHAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!” Gary bellowed. “WWWHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!” He looked down at the Poke Ball he had dropped that contained Charizard, which he had intended on sending out.  
“And the last Pokemon is Hitmonchan!” the announcer called. “I’m not sure why Hitmonchan was chosen, but perhaps Gary has something up his sleeve! If not, this match is going right to Tiffany!”  
“I don’t believe you, Hitmonchan!! What was even the point?? Why now?? This is a League match!!” Gary was raging, but was also ready to cry.  
“Oh, my, not a disobedient Pokemon!” Tiffany called. “I’m so sorry, Gary! You’re too sweet to be dealing with such an issue! Is this why you look a little beat up?” She smiled sympathetically.  
Gary lowered his eyes from her, giving a sad smile. “We’re cool! It’s just-!”  
“CHAN!”  
Tiffany suddenly gasped. “COUNTER!”  
Wobbuffet’s tail rose and its body was outlined in red.  
“CHAN!” Hitmonchan attacked Wobbuffet with High Jump Kick!  
“WWOOOOOBBUUUUU!!” After stumbling backwards, Wobbuffet dropped. “Ffet!”  
Hitmonchan was completely fine!  
“Wobbuffet is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!” The red flag was waved for Gary.  
“Chaaaannn...” Hitmonchan struggled with the Poison before relaxing and crossing his arms, staring down at Wobbuffet.  
Gary and Tiffany stared down at the two in silence.  
The crowd was pleased, loud and screaming.  
“And just like that, Hitmonchan, with ease, defeats Wobbuffet with a powerful High Jump Kick! Which, if I may add, is quite funny for what is known as the Punching Demon!” the announcer let everyone know.  
“W-w-well,” Tiffany stuttered. “That was something, Gary!” She smiled hesitantly. “I’m sorry, I’m just so stunned! I see this is going to be a difficult final Pokemon. I wouldn’t ask for it any other way!” She was now beaming bright again. “Come back, Wobbuffet. Excellent job! You’ve gotten us so far!” She returned Wobbuffet and grabbed her final Poke Ball. She held out the Poke Ball Gary didn’t recognize, it being mostly black, the middle wrapped in a gold circle outlined in white, a red and gold circle surrounding it at the top.  
The little creature squeaked out its name as it appeared.  
Pumpkaboo. The Pumpkin Pokemon. This Pokemon comes in a variety of sizes: Small, Average, Large, and Super, with each size differing in some places in Stats. It's said the amount of souls in the area of the body pumpkin determines the size of Pumpkaboo it becomes.  
“Wow!” Creepy, Gary kept to himself. Like all Ghosts, huh?  
“Isn’t she just adorable?!” Tiffany gushed, her hands clasped under her chin.  
“Pumpkabooooo!” Pumpkaboo responded with glee, swaying happily in the air.  
“I’d love to evolve her into a Gourgeist, but you need to trade to evolve them, and, I honestly have trouble finding people I can trust or even like talking to enough to want to even bother. I guess I can be a little cold in general.” Tiffany let out a giggle. “I don’t want to just do that with just anyone, you know? I just can’t find a trade partner I feel comfortable with.” She stared seductively towards Gary.  
“I’d happily be your partner if-!” Gary blurted out.  
“Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan charged for Pumpkaboo.  
“Hitmonchan! Wait! I never gave an order!” Gary called out angrily.  
“Pumpkaboo, watch out!”  
With Ice coated fists, Hitmonchan swung at Pumpkaboo.  
Pumpkaboo was swift, dodging both swings with ease, swooping under one blow and dodging the other by going between Hitmonchan’s legs.  
Hitmonchan didn’t look pleased by this and whipped around to the opponent. Not letting up, he swung again.  
Pumpkaboo floated over this.  
With a raging shout, Hitmonchan’s other fist uppercut Pumpkaboo in a fiery blaze.  
Pumpkaboo’s body flashed white from a Critical Hit. “Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumpk!” Pumpkaboo soared backwards and driftly down gently to the ground like a paper airplane settling.  
Hitmonchan flinched in pain and then crossed his arms, staring down at the beaten foe.  
“Pumpkaboo is unable to battle! Hitmonchan wins the match!! The winner of this battle is the Red Trainer, Gary, from Pallet Town!!” The referee waved the red flag to Gary.  
The crowd was on their feet, roaring with excitement.  
“And in one of the most awkward wins in this tournament so far, Gary pulls a victory out without giving a single command!!” the announcer shouted. “An unbelievable upset!! A total turnaround!! Absolutely crazy!! I can’t imagine what both these Trainers are thinking right now, but they certainly have time to talk it over now that the match is done!” He went on laughing.  
Gary’s shoulders slumped, his mouth hanging wide. “I don’t believe this...”  
Tiffany stared sadly at her Pokemon. “Pumpkaboo, rest up, okay? I’m so sorry...” She returned her last Pokemon.  
The platforms both lowered and the bars around both Trainers went down.  
“Hitmonchan! What was that, yo?” Gary snapped, approaching his Pokemon.  
Hitmonchan didn’t turn much, just moving his head enough to spot Gary out the corner of his eye. Then, his body glowed red and he was pulled back into his Poke Ball.  
“HEY!” Gary raised his arms as Hitmonchan was put back into the Poke Ball that was still on his waist. The Trainer wasn’t even touching the ball! “Whoa! I didn’t do that! I didn’t call you back! They can do that on their own??” He looked up at Tiffany.  
Tiffany had wide eyes on him, as if something bad was happening, or was about to.  
“What’s wrong...?” Gary asked slowly.  
“And it looks like Gary’s girlfriend has made her way past security again and is ready to congratulate- Er... Oh, boy! Looks like the battle may not be over quite yet for Gary!” the announcer laughed.  
I don’t have a g- Gary’s froze, his eyes wide, still on Tiffany. He whipped around to see the stone-cold eyes, the volcano heated posture, the rabid dog friendliness, of June. “What did I-?” Before Gary knew it, he was stumbling over his own feet, struggling not to fall as he was leaning over, complaining while being pulled by his earlobe by June.  
“I think I like this little technique you used on Robin. Might come in handy. Where’d you learn it?” June spoke as she led him out of the stadium.

*

“The final ruling has been decided that the Gym Leader’s death was triggered by a resulting concussion when Shedinja collided with her head. Experts say there remains no evidence to the claim of Shedinja having soul sucking properties in their backs, but do recommend not messing around in there, as studies do show it could be hazardous to your health.” The news reporter smiled, but with a hard face, from the TV hanging from the wall.  
There were a couple of slow knocks at the door.  
“In other news, despite the Gym challenges being over now that the Kanto region’s Indigo League has started, another Gym on Kanto’s Seafoam Island has reportedly been destroyed in an explosion. This follows two other attacks that happened before the deadline for registering for the Indigo League, at-”  
Gary cut off the TV and stood up. “Come in!”  
The door opened and Kiwi walked in.  
The two stared at each other quietly.  
Gary smiled and broke the silence. “Hey, come on. No need to treat me like a stranger, right?” I know you’ve been through a lot, Kiwi. Please don’t think I’m being insensitive.  
Kiwi smiled a little and nodded. “Sorry.” She walked closer to him and they shared a hug.  
“Have a seat!” Gary offered. He sat on his bunk.  
Kiwi stared around the room, looking at the two bunk beds the two roommates used, as well as the last one that they hadn’t touched, before moving across the room to sit in a brown, wooden chair at a matching desk that held a computer. She was close to a small, black plastic trash can. “How’d you get rid of June?” Kiwi snickered.  
“She said she had a call home to make,” Gary shrugged.  
“She trusts you alone with other girls?” Kiwi smiled slyly, teasingly.  
“Don’t,” Gary said sternly.  
Kiwi laughed.  
Gary sighed, smiling. He then closed his mouth and lowered his eyes. I’m glad she’s laughing... But, how do I start this topic?  
“Gary, don’t make it weird. Thank you for what you did.”  
Gary looked at her and he used all his might to keep any tears from coming up.  
“Sabrina, huh?” She smiled. “Only you could find a way to make something like that so meaningful. So positive.”  
“It wasn’t weird? Me using Pidgeotto? And with that name?”  
Kiwi shook her head. “Of course not.” She took in a deep breath. “I mean, maybe at first, yeah. But, I got it pretty soon. It was really kind of you to do. You didn’t have to...” She looked to the floor. Gary was going to speak, but Kiwi continued, “It helped.”  
“Really?”  
“Her Hidden Power. There’s no way it’s...”  
“Fire,” Gary nodded, smiling. “Crazy, huh?”  
“Nooo waaaay!” Kiwi laughed lightly.  
“I did it for Pidgeotto, you, and Sabrina. You all suffered, but deserved so much better. I believe Sabrina was, and you are, great people. I don’t want us to look back on Saffron with fright or regret anymore. We escaped. We made it here, at the League. Pidgeotto may be gone, and you may be at a different point in your life, but we got here. To the Indigo League.”  
Kiwi let out her breath through her nose and closed her eyes, lowering her head. She nodded. “You really...” She paused. “Thanks, Gary,” she whispered.  
“And, in a less obvious way, Melissa is a part of this.”  
Kiwi looked up. Her eyes closed for a moment before opening again. She nodded. Then, Kiwi stood up and walked to the door.  
“Kiwi? Where are you going?”  
“Was there something else you had to add? I can’t imagine what else there is to connect to this,” she responded blandly, keeping her back to him.  
“No, I guess not. Alright, then. I’ll see ya around?”  
Kiwi opened the door. “Yeah. Hey.” She looked back. “What did happen with you and Tiffany, anyway? You get her number? Y’all ever see each other?”  
Gary sighed and looked down. “I... think that’s dead...”  
Kiwi snickered. “What’s wrong with you, anyway?”  
“Huh??”  
Before Gary even finished that one syllable, Kiwi was out the door, slamming it shut.   
“Wrong with me? What? What did I do? Bah!” Gary waved her off and turned back to the TV, cutting it on. “Girls.” As the news played, his mind went back and forth between it, and Tiffany.  
“Neo Team Plasma is back in the news yet again, in another attempt to get Pokeland Discounts shut down,” the news reporter was saying. “After the brand started selling Me-”  
“Damn...” Gary closed his eyes and laid on his bed. He put his legs up on the mattress and turned to the TV again.  
“-more violent actions, promising they are a peaceful group, and agreeing that anything outside of peace should be handled by the authorities. They say that sometimes, in the fight for peace and justice, some people may end up being more passionate, but admitting that that is to their own fault.”  
I think she really may have liked me, Gary considered. I mean, maybe... She was winking and acting all... cute with me. Nah... She’s just... friendly is all, I’m sure... Why would she like me? Gary closed his eyes as they started to fill up. He sighed depressingly, tears sliding out from his eyelids. Ugly, stupid me... She probably has a boyfriend or something. And he’s not a Pokemon Trainer, that’s why she hasn’t evolved her Pumpkaboo. She wanted a dinner date, but a casual date. Not a date date. He wiped at his eyes and curled up, ready to just cry himself to sleep.  
The door to the room opened.  
Gary froze. Crap! Pretend to sleep!  
“GARY! GARY! HEY! YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS!”  
“RAI! RAI! RAAAAAAI!!” her Raichu chanted happily.  
“June??” Gary sat up and turned around, covering his eyes. He rubbed his hands into them, clearing out the tears, and then squinting at June hard and angrily as if he’d just woken. “What’s going on?? What’s up??”  
“Were you asleep? I just saw Kiwi on my way back,” June said, Raichu at her feet. “Why did you go to sleep? Are you tired? Your eyes look a little red.”  
“I’m fine!” he snapped, still squinting. “What do you want?”  
“It’s Probopass!”  
“What?”  
“Remember? Probopass? By Jaman Village? After we left there? I told him to find Gringey City, and he actually made it there!”  
“The same Probopass?? No way! HOW?”  
Raichu was dancing in place, bobbing his arms in the air, reaching for the sky, a look on his face matching June’s excitement.  
“I don’t know, Gary, but he did! I spoke to him and everything! He’s really happy there!”  
“He’s just living there with everyone?”  
June nodded, glowing with delight. “He loves the Power Plant! I’m so glad he’s happy, and in my home! Aaaaaaah! Wonderful!”  
“Raichu!”  
“Yeah.”  
“The conclusion to a horror movie franchise that’s lasted a generation,” someone spoke from the TV while intense music played, mixed with frantic breathing and then other sounds.  
Gary and June turned to the TV.  
“Rai?” Raichu also turned.  
“Returning back to the roots that made the franchise takeoff,” the screen was black and white, a black pot on top of a stove boiling with white bubbles over the top, “to answer all questions,” a large wooden spoon stirred sauce that was bubbling in a different pot on the same stove, “in a way you won’t see coming until the final. Seconds.”  
An old lady, her eyes closed, had on gray oven mitts, carrying a black pot over to a table where an old man sat looking down at the table that had several plates, some with food on it.  
The door to the house burst open.  
The couple gasped, the old man getting up, the old woman dropping the pot.  
In slow motion, she reached downward, moaning weakly, her voice dramatically slowed down.  
The music intensified with an ever rising screech as, from the open doorway, a shadowy figure stood, its head nearly touching the top of the doorframe. It held a plate with some mashed potatoes and gravy alongside a small piece of some meat and a fork and knife.  
The screen went all red.  
“I Still, Still, Will Always Remember What You Ate Last Tuesday.”  
The title appeared in white words.  
“Coming to theaters-”  
“Wait, this film series is still going on?” June asked.  
Gary shrugged.  
“So have you figured out what your plans are for the Rock Field?”  
“Yeah, Plan A is keeping your ass out of the stadium field!” Gary shot at her. “I’m not getting in trouble for your crap, June!”  
June rolled her eyes and sneered at the ceiling.  
Raichu had a compassionate smile on his face, his eyes closed and his head down.  
“I’m serious! And after that, well... No. I have a lot to think about for that kind of field.” He sighed.  
“Two wins. Congratulations.”  
“I don’t like that second win at all. I’m sure I could have won with Charizard. And that’s who I wanted to use, win or lose! Me and Hitmonchan need to talk about this crap he keeps doing! I’ll deal with him in the morning.”  
“He just cares,” June smiled.  
“You and him can leave your caring at the door.” Gary wanted to blow up at June, honestly. He wasn’t even sure why he wasn’t.  
“Hey, a girl like that was no good for you. I’m telling you, Hitmonchan could see it, and I just was responding to his energy! Remember, I can read Pokemon. I know Hitmonchan knew something was off.”  
“The only thing that needs to be off is you two knocking it off!” Ew, Gary. Don’t do that again, Gary thought, sneering at the floor. “Anyway,” he continued, looking back at her.  
“Yeah, that was bad. Shame on you, Gary.”  
Gary balled his fists and growled.  
June yawned, waving a hand in front of her mouth, dismissing his attempt at being threatening.  
The two went on like this for about another hour before both of them went to bed angry.  
June was able to sleep easy, however.  
Gary had a lot on his mind.


	35. Round Three: Preventing The Inevitable

“You know, a win isn’t just a win. That’s not the way I’m trying to beat the Pokemon League!” Gary scolded.  
Hitmonchan mumbled under his breath, his arms crossed, glaring at the ground with his back to his Trainer.  
“All of our hard work for you to come out, uncalled, and start rampaging for absolutely no reason? Can you even answer what was the point of that?? What did I do? What if you had lost from a bad type matchup??”  
“Hitmonchan.” Hitmonchan looked up to the sky.  
“I’m sure you think you’re Mister Bad Ass and can handle any Pokemon out there, but one, that’s not true.” Gary paused. No, that’s not the right attitude, now is it? Gary considered.  
Hitmonchan looked over his shoulder to Gary.  
“Alright, that’s not true. Of course you can beat anything you fight if you give it your all. That’s not what I meant. But not like that. You cannot just take it upon yourself to do things like that! I’m the Trainer! You listen to me!”  
“Hitmonchan!!” Hitmonchan said loudly, facing Gary. “Hitmonchan!”  
“Rather than training, we’re here fighting over nonsense! Over things that are avoidable and that you shouldn’t be doing to begin with! Now, I’d like to consider using you on the Rock Field next, but not if you’re being disobedient! I told you about being impulsive!”  
“Chaaaaan,” Hitmonchan growled.  
“Grrrr right back atcha,” Gary responded.  
“Okay, okay, I think you both get the message, right?” June walked in between them and placed a hand on each one’s shoulder. “Gary, let’s take it easy.”  
“Me?! I’m the one-!”  
“And Hitmonchan, we all know you’re just showing how much you care,” June continued. “I think enough has been said, and we should be preparing for the next battle.”  
“Well, I think getting control of my Pokemon is one important step of that.”  
“And I think there’s no real problem. The way you and that... princess were talking, you were bound to lose with such a lack of concentration,” June rolled her eyes, sneering.  
“Lack of concentration?? I was killing it!” Gary burst out. “Sabrina went in! And I was gonna send out Charizard to wrap up the match! No way that Pumpkinboo was gonna survive!”  
“Assuming she wasn’t going to just send out a Blastoise or something, Gary,” June stared at him expectantly.  
Gary waved her off and looked away.  
“I’m just saying, you two seemed awfully comfortable with each other. Who knew you were such a smooth talker?” June was now eyeing the grass below.  
“A smooth talker? What are you talking about?” Gary could feel his face heating up now.  
“You haven’t spoken to the princess since? I was sure one of you would have looked each other up on the database and tried to track each other down. I’d be very surprised if she’s not in the audience at your next match.”  
“Will you shut up?!” Gary barked at her.  
June just closed her eyes and raised her shoulders. “I’m just trying to help you control your Pokemon. Understanding what happened is an important step.”  
“I don’t think you understand anything about what happened.” Gary returned Hitmonchan. “Just cut your crap,” he said to the Poke Ball.  
“So are we battling?” June asked.  
“Yeah. I’m a little upset Charizard hasn’t participated in a match in a while. I don’t want him to fall out of shape. How’s about Electivire against him?”  
“Don’t you think a win will get you better Experience than a loss?” June smirked.  
Gary was dying for a response to come to his mind for a moment. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We should get as much of the little Experience off of you as we can.”  
“That the best you’ve got?”  
“Tell me, do you get more Experience using a disobedient Pokemon?” Gary teased. “Or is he just trying to help you focus?”  
“Getting better,” June nodded. She walked away from Gary and went to her bag.  
Gary stepped back, watching as she went through her bag and came up with a Poke Ball. He grabbed his own and tossed it.  
Charizard landed with a roar and stretched out his wings.  
“As always, let’s take this as serious as a League match! Full power!!” Gary ordered.  
“Electivire, let’s win this, together!” June sent out her Pokemon.  
“ELECTIVIIIIIIRE!!” Electivire roared and flexed his arms. His horns sparked. With a shout, Electricity fired from them and into the sky.  
The sky darkened and the air cooled as lightning flashed, and then several streaks of lightning crashed down between Charizard and Electivire.  
“Charizard, be careful!” Gary called.  
Charizard stumbled back from a couple of crashes of lightning that were close to him. He bared his teeth, perfectly fine.  
“Flamethrower!”  
Charizard roared and attacked, blasting at Electivire.  
“Electivire, Protect!” June ordered.  
“Electiviiirrrre!” Electivire growled, raising his hands. His body was covered in a turquoise barrier. The Flamethrower hit, but Electivire was Protected. When the Protect vanished, Electivire looked back briefly, his eyes glowing blue.  
June screamed as she was tossed back and grunted hard as she landed on her back.  
“JUNE!” Gary shouted to her.  
The sky returned to its normal, blue color with a few white clouds, the heat of the day also coming back.  
Electivire faced Charizard, and the Flying type’s body was outlined in blue.  
Charizard groaned as he was held up in midair, struggling against the Psychic attack.  
“We have to beat this thing this time, Charizard!” Gary insisted. If this thing ever loses, maybe he’ll listen for a change? Or will that just make things worse? Either way, there’s no better opponent out there right now. If I can’t beat him, how can I be a Pokemon Master?  
Charizard groaned as he was slammed down. His body still outlined in blue, he ascended and then came back down again.  
“CHARIZARD!” What do I do against a Psychic?? “Charizard, blast Electivire with Flamethrower! Get out of there!!”  
Charizard got his jaws open and let out a powerful stream of fire.  
“Lectiiiivire.”  
The Fire was then outlined in blue and stopped right in front of Electivire’s face!  
Everyone gasped, even June who had managed to sit up, her hand on her head.  
The Fire turned around and headed back for Charizard!  
Charizard roared as he was hit in the belly, sounding as if it were a Water move striking him!  
Gary bared his teeth, feeling helplessly overpowered. And this is a disobedient Pokemon! It’s not even June doing this! Gary thought bitterly. Focus, man! He shook his head. If we can’t break free, we need to come up with something else.  
The blue around Charizard went away! He dropped.  
“Charizard-!” Gary started.  
“VIIIIIIIIIRE!!!” Electivire sent two bolts of lightning from the two horns on his head and zapped the released Charizard.  
Charizard roared in pain and finally remained on his back after the attack was over.  
“CHARIZARD! GET BACK UP!! COME ON!!”  
Charizard flinched, reacting to his Trainer’s voice, and he managed to stand again. He let out some angry noises at Electivire.  
Electivire cackled and punched his fists together, creating sparks with each hit.  
June moaned as she stood up. She frowned at Electivire and mumbled something.  
Electivire used another Thunderbolt!  
“Charizard, GO!” Gary urged.  
Charizard moved swiftly, flying to the side, the bolts missing him and hitting the ground.  
“Use Flamethrower!”  
Electivire vanished from the spot, avoiding the hot move that came for him. He reappeared in one spot, and then disappeared before returning in a new spot.  
“It’s Quick Attack!” both Trainers exclaimed.  
Electivire leaped and tackled Charizard down.  
“Grab him and use Sky Drop!” Gary decided, noticing how close the two were.  
Charizard grabbed Electivire’s arms and flew into the air with him!  
Electivire struggled to free himself, but Charizard tightened his grip on his arms. The Electric type’s horns sparked. “Vire??” His Thunderbolt was cut short as Charizard made a sudden dive, got close to the ground, and then released him, flying off into the sky. He got up easily and dusted his arms off, smiling up as Charizard flew around.  
“Yeah! We’re only getting warmed up, now!” Gary hyped up his moment.  
June just stared bitterly at Electivire.  
“Now use your Dig attack!” Gary instructed.  
Charizard roared and flew straight for the ground, clawing through it in a filthy explosion of dirt.  
“Electivire, pleeeease!” June cried. Her face looked like she was ready to break down at any moment.  
Electivire ignored June, gazing around downward, wondering where Charizard might pop up.  
The ground began to rumble.  
Here he comes! Gary thought, waiting eagerly.  
Electivire spread out his arms, awaiting the impact!  
There was a roar mixed with an explosion of dirt and Charizard burst out, slamming into Electivire’s back, catching him by surprise!  
Electivire howled as he flew in the air. He came back down on his back.  
“Now’s your chance for Fire Blast!”  
“Electivire, use Protect again!” June begged.  
Charizard Blasted Electivire.  
Electivire’s horns sparked, and then his entire body was covered in yellow electricity. His body then fired a large beam of lightning at Charizard’s Fire Blast.  
Both moves met in midair, blowing up and clouding the area.  
Gary and June covered their faces, waving feebly at the smoke.  
Charizard landed on his feet and growled, trying to find Electivire.  
Electivire burst through the smoke, snarling! One fist was raised and sparking!  
Charizard raised one fist that glowed white and collided with the Thunder Punch. Electivire’s other fist sparked, and Charizard’s other fist glowed, and the two swung for each other repeatedly. Some hits were blocked, while others were dodged altogether. There were some blows that got Electivire, while Charizard also got caught a few times. Still the two kept on going.  
Electivire flinched for a moment during one of the hits and his body flashed blue. This didn’t stop him for long as he went back to swinging on Charizard. One Thunder Punch landed at the same time as Rock Smash and both Pokemon were stunned. Charizard stumbled back while Electivire took only one step back and flashed blue again.  
“Electivire’s Defense is lowering,” Gary saw. “We can do this! Charizard-!” Gary ended up gasping.  
Charizard’s tail flame blew up into a high, powerful blaze, and his body was outlined in red.  
“Blaze Ability!” Gary realized in shock. “Oh, no! We have to give it our all, then!” But with what move? How do we end this now?? A million different moves, the conflicting situations at hand, all flooded Gary’s mind. But there was no time to think about it all! “Fire Fang!”  
Charizard stomped towards Electivire and his jaws were covered in Fire.  
Electivire was outlined in white and he reached out for Charizard. He grabbed at Charizard’s neck and held the beast back while the dragon Pokemon snapped for Electivire viciously, sparks from this floating through the air.  
The entire scene was frightening, as if it were more than just a Pokemon battle, but something much more dangerous. Personal. Decisive.  
Charizard roared and moved in forcefully.  
Electivire couldn’t hide the surprise on his face. And then, “EEEELEECTIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!” Electivire roared as Charizard got in and bit him on the shoulder. The flash of white confirmed it was a Critical Hit! Electivire stumbled backwards out of the bite and growled. He closed his eyes and his arms dropped as his body began to glow white as he used Meditate. With a roar, Electivire was snapped out of it as he was covered in flames!  
June gasped.  
“A Burn!” Gary smiled. “This is it! We can do this, Charizard! FIRE BLAST!!”  
Charizard roared a roar to tremble the ground, and then blasted Electivire with a giant blast of powered up heat!  
Electivire was hunched over as the flames hit and took him down.  
“Electivire?!” June called out to him.  
He was still breathing hard, not out yet. He shakily stood up.  
Something white shot out from a Poke Ball of Gary’s. “Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan appeared! He leered out to Electivire and adjusted the Yellow Scarf on his neck.  
Electivire looked to Hitmonchan. He leaped at Hitmonchan!  
Gary gasped...  
June gasped...  
Charizard gasped as...  
...Hitmonchan leaped after Electivire!  
Electivire’s fists became Fire! He swung at Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan went with Close Combat to battle Electivire!  
It was a brutal combat between the two as punches were thrown all over the place.  
Electivire was on fire again as he sustained another Burn, and Hitmonchan leaped back.  
Hitmonchan’s eyes glowed yellow, using Foresight.  
When Electivire could fight again, he went at Hitmonchan with Thunder Punches this time.  
Hitmonchan ducked, leaned back, swerved, and practically danced his way around everything Electivire threw at him, knowing what was coming, where it was coming from, and when. Knowing when Electivire would stop, Hitmonchan lunged at him in that moment and kneed him with High Jump Kick.  
Electivire was in raged pain as he slid on his back but sat right back up.  
I can’t believe this! Gary was furious, but also intrigued by this fight. “Hitmonchan, we just spoke about this!! This isn’t even your fight! What happened to Charizard??!”  
Charizard was exhausted while watching the fight, a confused look on his face.  
“Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan came at Electivire with another High Jump Kick.  
Electivire used Meditate again, his body glowing white for a bit. Then, his body was outlined in white for Strength attack. Hitmonchan landed the blow, but Electivire didn’t budge! He wrapped his arms around Hitmonchan!  
“Chan?” Hitmonchan gasped, his breath snatched away.  
Electivire then fell flat on the ground, slamming Hitmonchan!  
Hitmonchan groaned out helplessly.  
Electivire got up and swiftly kicked at Hitmonchan repeatedly.  
Hitmonchan cowered up, twitching, Flinching!  
“Hitmonchan! Break out of that!” How is that thing still fighting?? Gary questioned. It’s as if he hasn’t just battled my Charizard! “Hitmonchan, use your Counter!” Wait, why am I giving him orders?! He shouldn’t even be BATTLING!!  
Electivire pulled his foot back again to kick Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan’s body was outlined in red.  
Electivire kicked Hitmonchan, and both Pokemon flew back from each other! Electivire tumbled, stopping on his front. He then screamed out as the Burn kicked in again.  
Hitmonchan pushed his fists into the ground to lift himself up, but he didn’t get to his feet.  
Electivire groaned but stayed down.  
Hitmonchan looked over to Electivire. “Chan.”  
Electivire groaned and lifted his head towards Hitmonchan. “Elect.”  
Both Pokemon stood up.  
“Electivire, please! Wait! Hold on!” June pleaded.   
Electivire used another Meditate, his eyes closed.  
Hitmonchan kept his fists near his face and his body was outlined in crimson, his arms and legs thickening, strengthening from Bulk Up.  
I don’t see why we can’t do this, then, Gary thought. “Focus Punch! Get ready!”  
Hitmonchan stood staring at Electivire, but he didn’t move a muscle.  
Electivire continued to use Meditate, powering up his Attack strength.  
“Hitmoooooooooooon!” Hitmonchan’s fist started to glow light blue. “HITMOOOOOOOON!!” Hitmonchan charged for Electivire and swung!  
Electivire’s eyes opened and there was a powerful SOCK sound as, with a grunt, he raised one palm, blocking the blow! Despite the frightening sound that was made, Electivire didn’t seem affected.  
“Whoa!” Gary couldn’t believe his eyes. “How?”  
“Electivire, follow up with Ice Punch!” June tried again.  
Electivire shoved Hitmonchan’s fist away.  
Hitmonchan took a step back.  
Electivire moved and slugged him in the face.  
Hitmonchan dropped easily.  
Electivire towered over Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan squinted up at the opponent. He sighed, letting out his breath, and closed his eyes. “Hitmonchan...” He held out his fist.  
He’s done, Gary recognized. He needs a break. This is the stuff we need to train for more. These times when he needs to break. We need to find a way around that. Will Electivire leave him alone? Is this not what Hitmonchan asked for, jumping into a fight I never sent him out to do?  
Electivire let out enraged pain as another Burn sapped his health. He fell to his knees and his hands pressed against the ground, but he shook his head hard and looked up, smiling as if he weren’t suffering.  
The two touched fists.  
There was a large spark between them, and Electivire was covered in the Electricity. It went away as he turned from Hitmonchan, to Charizard, and then stood up! Chuckling, Electivire spun both arms around in circles, amped up now as several sparks bounced around his body. Soon, he was outlined in Electricity as well.  
He got boosted by Hitmonchan’s Thunder Punch! His Ability gave him more Speed! Gary noted. Was that done on purpose? Does he still want to battle???  
Electivire shouted out and ran at Charizard!  
“CHARIZARD, UP!” Gary shouted.  
Charizard flew, moving just out of reach as Electivire tried to grab him.  
“Come on, this isn’t fair!” Gary complained. “He got an Electric boost from Hitmonchan!” He pointed at his own Pokemon.  
“Hitmonchan.” Hitmonchan grumpily looked away from Gary.  
“I guess we both have a Pokemon to work on, huh?” June lowered her head.  
Gary raised his hand to his forehead and sighed, closing his eyes.  
Electivire began darkening the sky again to use Thunder, trying to strike down Charizard once and for all.  
Charizard flew by beams of lightning, trying to survive with all he had left.  
“Gary, this match is too much! You’re right, it’s unfair! Let’s call everybody back!” June held out Electivire’s Poke Ball. “RE-!”  
“VIIIIIIIRE!!”  
June shrieked, hit by a bolt of lightning, and she collapsed, the Poke Ball rolling out of her hand.  
Gary bared his teeth at Electivire. “THIS HAS TO STOP!! CHARIZARD!!!”  
Charizard had a matching look of fury, just like his Trainer.  
“Let’s put an end to this already!” Gary opened his mouth to give his order.  
Charizard let out a tremendous roar, and his body was engulfed in fire!  
Gary’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open instead of talking.  
Charizard curved around another Thunder bolt and dove low, flying right for Electivire!  
“Electi!!” Electivire’s eyes widened. “VIIIIIIRRRRE!!” Electivire was tackled down by the blazing dragon and eaten up by the fire that held Charizard!!  
There was a wild fire that blazed for a moment, roasting the two fighters.  
When the flames died out, Electivire was on his back.  
Charizard stood tall. Then, he flinched as red sparks surrounded his body, and he dropped down to his face. The red around his body went away, and his tail flame died down by a lot.  
Electivire lifted his head and smiled at the defeated Charizard. “Vire...” he snickered. “Viiiiire!” He screamed from his Burn and then fell out on his face.  
Hitmonchan stared with hard eyes at Electivire.  
“R-r-r-return!” June finally was able to recall her Electivire. Her head fell back to the grass, her hair an electrified mess. “So you’ve finally met your match, huh?”  
“His match? Don’t tell me you’re counting that as any kind of a win!”  
“I mean, it's a draw, at least.” June was too tired to get up.  
“It took two Pokemon to pull that off, one of which wasn’t even listening to me half the time,” Gary argued. “That was about as cheap as they come! No way am I counting that! We can have a rematch later. When all of our Pokemon are listening! At this point, I don’t know who I’m gonna be using on the Rock Field, now!” He turned to Hitmonchan. “If we’ve got a problem, then maybe I don’t need you at the League! I thought we had a dream together! If you don’t want to be a part of it, let me know now! This League was supposed to be everything for us! What happened, man?!”  
Hitmonchan stared back at Gary solemnly.  
“What changed? Did I do something to you? Am I not enough anymore or something?”  
Hitmonchan didn’t say anything.  
“If there’s something else you want, tell me or something! But don’t try and wreck my dreams! We’re supposed to be here for each other! Pokemon and Trainer!”  
Hitmonchan’s eyes suddenly began to tear up.  
“Hitmonchan?”  
At once, both Trainer and Pokemon moved towards each other. Hitmonchan stumbled and tripped, but Gary reached him in time and fell to his knees with him, holding the Pokemon by his back.  
Gary rubbed Hitmonchan. “Hitmonchan. It’s okay.”  
“Hitmoooon... Hitmonchan,” Hitmonchan started. “Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan Hitmonchan Hitmonchan. Hitmon!”  
“He’s so sorry for his behavior,” June explained. She had managed to get into a sitting position. “He didn’t mean to be stubborn. He wants to win the League with you. He wants to accomplish both of your dreams together, and be the strongest with you. He’s really sorry.”  
“Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan continued, looking up at Gary. “Hitmonchaaaaaaan!”  
“He said to please forgive him. He won’t misbehave again. He doesn’t want to waste-” June stopped, squinting at Hitmonchan. “He doesn’t want to... waste the time you guys have left.”  
“Huh?” Gary squinted at Hitmonchan, and then to June, and then back to Hitmonchan.  
“Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan spoke.  
“Before the League is over. I mean, I guess after the League is done, he thinks this is all over,” June elaborated.  
“Hey, Hitmonchan. First of all, once we beat the League, this, isn’t just over, okay?” Gary told his Pokemon. “This is far from over just like that. The journey continues forever. We’ll never be over! You, me, Charizard, everybody. We’re in this ‘til the end, man! Don’t chu know that?” He smiled and placed his hand on Hitmonchan’s shoulder, giving him a soft push. “Don’t be crazy. It’s all good as long as you’re with me. You, and the rest of the guys! We’re family!”  
Hitmonchan cut off Gary’s breath in a tight hug, crying against his shoulder.  
Gary choked out but smiled, hugging Hitmonchan back.  
A pair of guys walked by the kids and the Pokemon, smoking a cigarette each. One of the guys was particularly shorter than the other, and he watched Gary and his Hitmonchan before turning away.  
“Come on, let’s go check on Charizard, okay?” Gary groaned out.  
Hitmonchan loosened his grip on Gary and wiped his face off on his Trainer’s chest before fully releasing him and staring at him with dry, determined eyes. He nodded. “Chan!”  
Gary stood up, Hitmonchan also standing, and they walked over to the beaten Pokemon.  
Charizard sat up. He scratched his head and let out a loud sound.  
“First thing’s first. Wanna explain what that last move was?” Gary laughed, pulling out his Pokedex.  
Flare Blitz. This is a very powerful Fire type move, but with the consequence of recoil damage on the user.  
“NO WAY! You learned a new move?! CHARIZARD THIS IS GREAT!!” Gary wrapped his arms around Charizard’s neck and pressed his head against it. “Congratulations!! Flare Blitz sounds so cool!! Great job!”  
Charizard smiled and cried out happily.  
“We are so set for the League, now, guys!” Gary released Charizard suddenly, startling the Pokemon. “Then we should make sure all of you guys are fit for fighting before the match begins! Charizard, thank you so much! RETURN!” After recalling Charizard, he faced Hitmonchan. “Let’s do this, okay, Hitmonchan?” He grinned, nodding.  
Hitmonchan wiped at his face and smiled back determinedly. “Chan!”  
Gary returned Hitmonchan. His shoulders then slumped. “I can’t lie, that battle beat my ass, too! You really... well, Electivire really put it down.”  
June lowered her head, sitting cross-legged now. “I just don’t know what to do anymore... It’s really becoming painful for me to keep this up with him.”  
“I can only imagine... I’m sorry, June.”  
“Even as an Electric Trainer, this just isn’t what I signed up for! I’ve tried everything I can think of!” June was getting really worked up.  
Gary didn’t know what to suggest, but he wished he had some kind of thoughts about the situation. I’ve been able to work through so much with all of my Pokemon with different attitudes and personalities, but I can’t say anything to June right now? What would you do in her shoes? Where nothing else is working for her? Gary stared at a tree not far away from them and walked over to it, wanting to lean on something. As he got closer, he tried to come up with something. “You know, June.” He stopped at the tree and turned to face her. “I wish I knew what to say about this. To help. To give you some guidance or something. Something you don’t already know.” He reached out an arm to lean against the tree. “But what I do know, is that you-YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Gary was on the ground, twitching and flinching about weakly.  
A white, squirrel-like creature was running off, out of Gary’s sight.  
June screamed with pleasure, hearts and stars in her eyes. “CUTIEEEEE!” She took off after the animal, full of energy all of a sudden. She disappeared out of Gary’s paralyzed sights as she chased after the thing.

*

The Rock Field was a field littered in jagged, enormous boulders and small pebbles.  
Gary ran to his metal platform and was soon trapped within and it ascended.   
“And first up is Gary from Pallet Town, looking ready for anything in his third battle here at the Indigo League!!” the announcer yelled out.  
This should be interesting, Gary thought as he took in the field. Getting around the rocks should be a bit of a challenge. We'll make it all the way through, though. We’re taking the whole League! Let’s do this, guys! He grabbed his first Poke Ball choice. We’ll start off with you, Baltoy.  
“And we’re just waiting for the opponent, Psychic Charlie!” the announcer stated patiently.  
Gary stared out at the field, anticipating his opponent to come out.  
The crowd was loud, the air hot but with a slight gust of wind blowing on occasion.  
Minior would be great, depending on what’s next to deal with. And maybe Ivysaur in case this guy wants to bring out a Rock type. Nah, Dugtrio would do great here. It all depends, of course. Gary turned around, eyeing the crowd, trying to see if he could maybe spot Robin, or Aly, or June. Anyone that he knew. Tiffany, maybe? He gave up after a quick sweep, not expecting to actually spot anyone in such a full audience, and he sighed and looked back to the metal platform still stuck in the ground, waiting for a person to stand on it. Gary twisted his waist to each side, not actually cracking anything.  
“And we’re still waiting for Psychic Charlie to appear! He seems to be running a little late!” the announcer said.  
“Where is this guy?” Gary muttered. “Is he really a Psychic? Pfft. Might expect a Psychic to be on time.” He snickered and then leaned back, pressing his hands into his lower back. He groaned and then straightened up, letting out his breath. If he’s a Psychic Trainer, then he should be bringing Psychic types to the field. Baltoy might just be a better choice than I thought. I don’t think I have anything that would be good against it, though.  
The referee was in brown shorts and a black T-shirt, black and white sneakers on his feet. His hair looked freshly cut, low and even on his head.  
“Psychic Charlie might have been reading his cards wrong, or he forgot to set an alarm, because-! OH, WAIT! HERE HE COMES NOW!! PSYCHIC CHARLIE HAS FINALLY MADE IT!!”  
The crowd erupted in cheers as a grown man ran onto the field with a trimmed goatee, wearing an all purple suit, even down to the shoes, with a pink tie and shirt underneath. He stopped outside of the metal platform and stared down at it. He inhaled sharply, but didn’t move.  
What’s he waiting for? Gary wondered. Get in and let’s battle already!  
The man looked up at Gary sternly.  
Gary stared back and swallowed.  
Psychic Charlie closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it. He pressed his thumb and index finger to his eyes and rubbed at them before squinting back up at Gary. After nodding, he then inhaled deeply. “I FORFEIT THE MATCH!!” his voice echoed in the middle of the stadium.  
It wasn’t long before cheers lowered to whispers, and those whispers then were silenced.  
“AS AN HONORABLE PSYCHIC, A PREDICTION WARNED ME AGAINST THIS BATTLE, AS I WILL LOSE!! I KNOW THIS IS HARD TO HEAR, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND AND CAN FORGIVE ME!!” He waved to the crowd and then turned and walked out of the stadium.  
Gary’s mouth dropped open, not believing his own ears. He couldn’t trust them.  
“Due to a forfeit, the winner of this match is the Red Trainer, Gary!” The referee waved the red flag to Gary.  
The crowd was silent. Nobody moved. A few claps started up, followed by some others, but they all died out soon after. Boos started up next, but these few calls also ended quickly.  
“And due to... a... psychic prediction, the Psychic Trainer has taken his own advice and quits the match!” the announcer said hesitantly. “One must wonder if that was a genuine psychic reading, or a result of one’s own self doubt!” He laughed a little.  
Gary’s platform started to lower, and the gates around him slid into the ground. After a big, embarrassed inhale, he released a long sigh. He clipped his Poke Ball back on his belt and left the stadium.

*

“Rough day, huh?” June asked. “That crazy battle we had earlier, I lost that Pachirisu that zapped you, and that Trainer forfeit on you. But, at least you didn’t lose, right?”  
“This isn’t how I wanted to win! I’d rather-!” Gary shut his mouth, not sure if he was being completely honest with the way he planned to end that sentence, but also knowing he really was hating how his last two matches went. Would I really rather lose, though? It’s not like I cheated to win or something. This isn’t my fault... At least, not the last match. The one with Hitmonchan, maybe could be blamed on me somewhat...  
“Hey, I’m sure you’ll do great for your next match!”  
“Yeah, let’s just find out who it is,” Gary grumbled. “On the road to Viridian Ci-tyyyy!” Gary sang to the music blaring outside. “What a classic song!”  
Him, June, and Raichu were walking through the Pokemon League Village, on the way to the building to get set up with his next opponent for round four. The journey was taking longer than it should have as June kept stopping to buy things like dolls and snacks.  
The “oldie but goodie” song, Viridian City, gave an added boost of energy and fun to the crowded streets with kids and adults running around, some with their Pokemon. Booths filled up the edges of the street on both sides, people shouting from them to grab the attention of potential buyers. The booths themselves had things from dolls, to food, to performances, to balloons.  
The balloons made Gary uncomfortable. Once he was cleared of them, he ended up stopping at a giant screen that showed a Pokemon battle.  
Some people were also stopping to watch, others having already been there earlier.  
The screen showed the face of a young blonde boy.  
Gary’s eyes widened and he gasped, pointing. “HEY!”  
The screen then showed the determined face of... ISH!  
June gasped after Gary. “It’s Ish!” she blurted out.  
“And Ace! The Smeargle guy!” Gary added.  
“Who?”  
“Remember? I mentioned him to you some time ago. He has the Smeargle pack who knows Legendary Pokemon’s signature moves.”  
“Ooooooh! So that’s him! I can’t believe it! He’s made it this far, then.”  
“They both have!”  
Smeargle and a Pokemon Gary didn’t recognize were facing each other on the Rock Field.  
“What’s that Ish’s got?” Gary asked.  
“I can’t believe it! Can you?” someone asked close to Gary.  
He looked back to the guy.  
It was a man wearing a lightweight, light-blue jacket, though it really wasn’t needed in this weather. He kept his eyes on the screen. “What a battle! I’ve been following that Ace kid. Uses the signature moves of Legendary Pokemon, and this newcomer, Yishmael. He wasn’t bad to begin with, especially with that crazy new Pokemon he’s got. But the fact his Carbink mutated into the Mythical Pokemon, Diancie?! He’s a contender for the top!”  
“ISH HAS A WHAT?!!” Gary exploded. He pulled out his Pokedex and turned back to the screen.  
Carbink. The Jewel Pokemon. This Pokemon can sleep for a million years underground, but despite this, they are not hard to find. They are sought after as food by Sableye.

Diancie. The Jewel Pokemon. This Mythical Pokemon is not an evolved form of Carbink, but when a female Carbink undergoes a rare mutation, she will become Diancie. They can easily create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air. Their pink, glimmering body is said to be the most beautiful sight in the world.  
Gary looked back and forth between his Pokedex and the Diancie that was battling Smeargle.  
Smeargle cupped its hands and a huge, multi-colored glowing ball formed and grew larger than the Pokemon itself.  
“WHOA!” Gary was shoved hard from behind and fell to his knees, his Pokedex falling out his hands.  
People were crying out, shouting, causing a fuss.  
“Gary, are you okay?” June knelt beside him.  
Gary grabbed his Pokedex and stood up, looking around.  
There was something making its way through the crowded streets.  
“MY PURSE!!! SOMEONE STOLE MY BAG!! SOMEONE STOP HIM!!! HEEEEELP!!!” a female voice bellowed.  
Suddenly, there was a commotion a distance ahead, and the crowd started to gather by it. There were shouts, and a fight seemed to be breaking out.  
Gary and June tried to see what was going on, but they were unable to get any closer, and were too short to see over the heads of the adults.  
“BREAK IT UP!! BREAK IT UP!! THAT’S ENOUGH!! WE’VE GOT IT! BREAK IT UP!!” shouted more voices. “THIS IS AN ORDER TO BREAK IT UP!! THIS IS THE POLICE!! BREAK IT UP!!”  
“YISHMAEL WINS THE MOST STARTLING VICTORY!!!”  
Gary’s attention was grabbed back to the giant screen as he fought against the grain of the crowd trying to see the problem with the police.  
Ish was hugging his Diancie as the crowd roared for him, the announcer praising him.  
So Ish has a Legendary Pokemon, Gary thought to himself. A Mythical. And he even defeated that Ace kid...  
Ace was shown on his knees, his beaten Smeargle now standing beside him rubbing its Trainer’s back, its own head down sadly. The Ace Trainer rubbed at his eyes and glared over at Ish as tears rolled down his cheeks. His face broke and he covered his face as he cried.  
Gary felt pain in his chest, a sadness for how badly the kid was taking his loss. In a way, I guess he got his wish, Gary thought. He wanted so bad to battle Tobias and his Legends. He may not be Tobias, but Ish got him with a Legendary Pokemon. And that means... Gary’s hand tightened around his Pokedex, the other becoming a fist. That means... He shook his head and took a deep breath. No! He looked to June and nodded at her. “Come on! There’s no time to be goofing off!”  
“Huh?” June looked confused.  
Gary took off, pushing through the crowd, skipping around people, and finding his way to the building to register. The door opened automatically as Gary stopped in front of it. He jumped in surprise!  
Someone came bursting out, crying openly. A blonde girl, her hair flying behind her.  
Gary stared after her and thought about Tiffany. He sighed and looked back into the building.  
Inside were several booths, but only a few of them had someone behind them, three in total.  
Gary spotted the prettiest one to him and then looked back at the other girl and the man. He nodded nervously at them all, trying to not make it too obvious where he was headed, and why. It’s so obvious how much... Gary froze as he approached the girl he liked the most. His head began to throb. He stopped and looked around him. No Hitmonchan. He let out his breath. But now, I look like a freaking weirdo! His eyes went to June before he realized it.  
She stood still with her arms crossed, staring expectantly at him.  
Raichu had a matching stance, but was smirking.  
Gary sighed. I really need to work on my traveling team... He walked over to the guy, placing the safest bet, and smiled reluctantly. “Hey, I need to find out who I’m battling next...” he told him with a total lack of enthusiasm.  
“Sure thing, sir! May I see your ID?” he smiled warmly.  
Gary handed him the Pokedex.  
The guy slipped it into a slot in a machine on the desk, typing on a keyboard in front of a laptop, his eyes on the screen. He handed back the Pokedex and smiled. “Mr. Gary, if you’ll head over to that booth, you'll find a game. You’ll learn who you're up against there.”  
Gary went over to a flat table that resembled a pinball machine. It was off, but when Gary got there, it instantly flashed on.  
June and Raichu followed him but kept their distance.  
It wasn’t pinball, but it was some sort of game. Like Tetris, shapes fell from the top of the screen and stacked up as they hit the bottom.  
Gary didn’t understand what this game was, because it was not Tetris, and he pressed on the control pad to move a flying craft around the screen, another circular button used to shoot at the shapes.  
When hit, the shapes would break apart into two new shapes and continue falling. When those were hit, they would explode into tiny little bits of squares and fall faster to the bottom. As time went on, the new shapes at the top of the screen would fall faster and faster, and at one point, they would shoot back!  
Gary was now desperately shooting and being shot at, while trying to make the shapes as small as he could before they landed. Was he winning? He couldn’t tell, but he played for his life until he was finally hit and the screen flashed red and blue before the screen went black.  
The game was still on, and the words I-12 showed up in red.  
“I-12?” Gary turned to the man. “What’s I-12?” he called and then walked back over to him with June.  
The man typed on the keyboard and then pointed at the screen above his head. “And your opponent will be...”  
Ish's face popped up on the screen! He had a cool, relaxed smile on his face, his eyes looking out sleepily.  
Gary gasped and backed up, his heart going insane, beating his chest like a mallet.  
“Oh!” June gasped.  
“Rai?” Raichu stared in shock at the Trainer, Ish.  
Ish's face smiled back at them.  
Gary swallowed. Of course... He could feel his heart sinking.  
He didn’t want to believe that Ish was the top contender of the Indigo League. Aly, Robin, and himself, and so many other Pokemon Trainers who worked so hard to get where they were, didn’t deserve to be counted out just because of a Legendary Pokemon.  
Gary believed that to become a Pokemon Master, you had to be able to beat any Pokemon, Legendary, Mythical, or otherwise.  
Gary believed that all the competitors were just as good as each other, and should all be taken as seriously as each other.  
Gary also believed: Legendary Pokemon, were Legendary Pokemon.  
For a reason.


	36. Round Four: Ish Gets Real

The sun beamed strongly overhead, the air holding a calm temperature, cool enough that Gary had his jacket on.  
“Hoothoot, use Dream Eater!”  
Hoothoot’s eyes glowed red, and the Sleeping Ariados’ body also glowed red.  
“Aria?” Ariados’ eyes opened, and the red from Hoothoot and around Ariados’ body went away! The Bug type looked around sharply and then spotted Hoothoot.  
“Not so fast, Gary! Let’s go, Ariados! Cross Poison!”  
“Ari!” Ariados crossed its arms in front of its face and they glowed purple. A purple X appeared in front of its arms, and when it released its arms, the X fired at Hoothoot.  
“Hoooooooot!” Hoothoot wailed out, fluttering his wings as he soared backwards. He hit the ground and tumbled before sliding on his back.  
“Hoothoot is unable to continue! This battle goes to Ariados!” June waved to Rog.  
“Raichu!” Raichu pointed at Rog.  
“Hoothoot, great effort! This is a well deserved rest!” Gary recalled his Hoothoot and smiled at Rog, nodding. “Your Ariados hasn’t got much left, though!”  
“Enough to keep going! It’s your job to stop us!” Rog smiled back.  
“Weepinbell, you’re next!” Gary threw his Poke Ball.  
“Beeeell! Bell!” Weepinbell bobbed in place.  
“Ariados, use Cross Poison again!” Rog ordered.  
“Intercept it with Slam!” Gary decided.  
Ariados crossed its arms and they glowed purple.  
Weepinbell let out a long vine and wrapped it around Ariados, lifting it in the air.  
Ariados cried out as its arms stopped glowing and it squirmed.  
Gary looked away, shuddering at the squirming. “Do it!”  
“BELL!” Weepinbell slammed Ariados down.  
Ariados didn’t move.  
Weepinbell’s vine let go of Ariados.  
“Ariados is out! Weepinbell wins! This match goes to Gary!” June ruled.  
“Rai!! Raichu!” Raichu jumped in the air with delight.  
Gary and Rog approached each other and shook hands.  
“Thanks for the battle, Gary,” Rog said. He sighed. “No wonder I lost the League. I’m no match for you guys.”  
“Hey, I only had one more Pokemon left after Hoothoot. That’s not a bad score! Especially for a Full Battle! You were awesome!”  
“I thought it was okay until Hoothoot wrecked me up, aha ha!” Rog laughed.  
“Let’s not pretend Gyarados wasn’t putting me in a bind,” Gary responded. “You’ve really raised it so well.”  
They finally released hands.  
Rog nodded. “Nothing else for me to do now. Just know that, I’m rooting for someone who’s still in this tournament! He’s a good pal of mine! His name’s James! He’s doing well in this tournament, too. Good luck to you, but I’ve known him all my life, you know?”  
“Hey, no sweat! Don’t even worry about that. I’m winning either way!” Gary smirked.  
“You’ll see,” Rog laughed. “Great to see you. Keep going!” He turned to Ariados. “You okay to walk?”  
Ariados got up shakily and gave a shake. “Aria!”  
Rog nodded and together, they walked on their way.  
Gary turned to June. “That was pretty good!”  
June nodded. “You’re really working hard on rotating your Pokemon.”  
“Yeah, but I’m conflicted about it, too. Like, I need everybody to be strong, but by raising everyone, I’m limiting just how much Experience everyone can get. It’s faster just raising a main six, but if I need a seventh guy or an eighth, I’m kind of screwed.”  
“The Trainer’s qualm,” June smiled at him.  
“Let’s take a break, I guess. Maybe we can find some more people to fight. You should join in, too!”  
“You’re not wrong...” June looked down.  
Raichu looked up at her, curious.  
“Battling is such a great way to get to know your Pokemon. It may help you with your issue.”  
June nodded. “Yeah. Can we battle later? Maybe after your match? Or tomorrow?”  
Gary nodded. “Whenever you want. Let’s see how this match goes, and we can decide then.”

*

“The truth about a theory is coming closer to light with the Fossil Pokemon, Tyrantrum.” A newsman was speaking in a black suit with a white shirt under and an almost gleaming black tie. He looked of Hispanic descent. His black hair was wavy and greased back, and added with such a smooth, relaxed, yet alluring smile and a Spanish accent he didn’t try to hide, anyone could tell he was a hit with the ladies. “While the forms resurrected resemble the image shown now,” an image of Tyrantrum was shown in the upper right hand corner of the screen, and it began to grow, covering the entire screen, “researchers have suggested a more feather-like origin for the extinct species.”  
The screen split, showing the original Tyrantrum picture on one half, and a feathery, rather cartoony version next to it.  
Several people in the building either snickered or flat out busted out laughing.  
“More evidence is coming to light claiming that the new image of Tyrantrum could have been how the Pokemon originally looked back then. If so, this opens the doors to discussion of how and why its resurrected form looks like it does, and studies can begin for how to keep it retained to how it ‘should’ look!”  
Gary looked from the TV and turned in his adjusting chair to the computer he had taken up in the lobby of the building where his match would be, on the Ice Field. Just take it easy, man, Gary told himself. You’re gonna do just fine. I still don’t understand how he’s in the League, but apparently he didn’t clarify that he is a Pokemon Trainer! No big deal. He’s just another rival. An opponent with a Legendary Pokemon! And according to his info here, it’s his only Legendary, too. Not that I should be bothered if he had a full team of Legends! I’m here to beat all Pokemon! Be a true Pokemon Master! Only three Pokemon of his have been seen his entire time at the League! A Salazzle, Magneton, and Diancie. Salazzle... Gary recalled the name. The evolved form of Salandit, wasn’t it? Did his Salandit evolve?  
“In other news, during a school trip to the Xanadu Nursery, meant to educate children about how Grass types live in the wild, which was being held by Kanto’s Grass type expert, previous Gym Leader Erika, things went terribly wrong as one by one, children started going missing,” a newswoman now spoke, sitting next to the newsman. The blonde in the blue suit that matched her eyes and brought out her red lipsticked lips stared sternly from the screen. “It was only after a child was heard screaming that it became clear what was going on. The Victreebel were using their Sweet Scent to lure children over to them and attempting to devour them. This wasn’t entirely successful, and while the child they did find was saved, she is listed in critical condition, but likely to survive. The other missing children were all found dead, melted by Acid. Erika insists that Victreebel are not like this and are actually very affectionate to people. While it would seem a pretty open-and-shut case, there is evidence being found that human activity that shouldn’t have been present may indeed have occurred and perhaps is why the Victreebel were acting so erratically. Some are even pointing to Team Solace as the cause of this in another despicable attempt by them to blame Pokemon for attacks that they are triggering.”  
Gary had his eyes on the screen, and then he noticed the time at the bottom. I can’t worry about this, he told himself. Damn Team Solace and their crap. How are they still just getting away with this? Children?? Gary felt sick to his stomach. I have to get stronger. For the League, and for the world. As a Pokemon Trainer, and soon-to-be Pokemon Master, I also have the duty to stop people like them who would do harm to the Pokemon world! So I have to keep battling, training, and winning! I can’t be stopped. Not today! Not ever! Gary stood up and balled his fists. I’ll destroy Team Solace and pay them back for all they’ve done to this world! They’ll get what they deserve one of these days. Gary made his way to where he had to wait for his battle to begin, which was any minute now.

*

“And here comes the Red Trainer, Pallet Town’s own Gary, no relation to Pokemon Professor Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town!!” the announcer shouted and then laughed.  
Gary rolled his eyes and smiled at the crowd, waving to the screams and cheers and calls. Like I haven’t heard that joke before, he thought. He got on his platform and was surrounded on all fours by metal gates.  
The platform ascended.  
“And arriving now is Yishmael Blease, the Green Trainer from New Tork City all the way in Unova!!”  
Ish came out with a large gray backpack on his back. He was wearing a navy blue polo with fit gray jeans and some blue sneakers Gary found really ugly. He waved at the crowd as he got to the platform and was lifted up in it. “You ready to lose, punk?” Ish called.  
Gary raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. “Uuhhh... Trying to play the tough role?”  
“Man, I’m hyped, boyyyy! If you ain’t as hyped as me, you done!” Ish spoke. “You gotta believe you gonna win, or just go home! I’m gonna destroy your team!”  
“I know you’re good, Ish. I’ve seen your track record. Haven’t had time to watch your battle videos, but you must be good to get here. I just can’t believe you’re really a Pokemon Trainer!”  
“I graduated from the Pokemon Technical Institute. I qualify just as much as any Trainer who got their eight Badges.”  
“Pokemon Tech... Pokemon Tech! That’s that special boarding school! I know of that place! I didn’t know you went there!!”  
Ish nodded. “I was a top student. It was hard work. No one at this League can say they worked harder than me, and I’ve kicked ass to get this far using what I’ve learned at the school, and traveling on my own!”  
Gary nodded. “Okay, fine.” He hasn’t even got a single Badge, yet he’s been doing great here at the League, and he owns a Legendary! Gary noted. He grabbed up a Poke Ball. This is only a three-on-three match. And one of his Pokemon is surely that Diancie. I might need the power of all of my Pokemon to drop a Legend! He shook his head angrily. I’ve gotta stop worrying about it being a Legend! A Pokemon is a Pokemon!  
“Let the match begin!!” the referee called.  
Ish grabbed a Poke Ball. “You haven’t seen my partner in a while. The culmination of all of our hard work! Hard On Thots movement at its finest!” He threw the Poke Ball.  
The Pokemon he chose appeared, standing strong and intimidating.  
The crowd went wild, stomping, screaming, and just losing control.  
Gary squinted at the muscular creature.  
“THERE IT IS, FOLKS!! THE STRANGE SALAZZLE THAT YISHMAEL HAS DEBUTED FOR US AT THE LEAGUE!! WITH STILL NO WORD ON WHAT EXACTLY THIS THING IS, OR HOW, IT’S THE SIGHT OF THE LEAGUE!!” the announcer blew up wildly over the thing. “While far from unstoppable, how will it affect this overall match?!?”  
Pokemon unknown. No available data.  
“No data...?” Gary repeated, stunned as he looked from his Pokedex to the Pokemon.  
“I told you! Fuck these hoes! We stronger without ‘em!” Ish smiled proudly. “We eat, workout, pray, and train hard! Fuck being weak and staying a Salandit. We took things to the next level, and we’re leaders! We don’t need these bitches!” Both Ish and his Pokemon flexed. “Hard On Thots!”  
“Saaaaaal!” the new Pokemon rasped out nastily.  
“You...” Gary’s mouth was wide open, shaking his head, his eyes moving from Ish to the new Pokemon.  
“Only the female Salandit evolves into Salazzle, but we did the impossible,” Ish said simply.  
Gary could only smile and continue shaking his head. “Only you, Ish! You really evolved a male Salandit! Look at you go!”  
“Not just me, mah nigga! Me and Salizzle!”  
“Sa...lizzle...?”  
“There’s no name for him, officially, so that’s what I’m calling him!” Ish nodded, beaming proudly.  
Gary laughed. “Your data on the computer showed Salazzle’s image, but I guess something like this has never been seen before, so that was the best they came up with! You’re full of surprises, Ish!” Gary held up his Poke Ball. “Let’s begin! We’ll fight fire with fire! CHARIZARD!” He threw the Poke Ball.  
Charizard appeared and landed on the ice. He stumbled repeatedly and slipped, landing on his butt. He bared his teeth at Salizzle.  
Salizzle didn’t react, watching Charizard.  
“So it’s two Fire types to begin this battle!” the announcer stated. “And on an ice field, at that! This might just turn into the Water Field in no time at all, which is bad news for both!”  
He’s right, Gary admitted. Battling on this field with two Fire types is gonna make this really tough. But at least we can fly!  
“Toxic, let’s get this started!” Ish started while Gary was still thinking.  
“Whoa! Charizard, Smokescreen and get away!”  
Both Pokemon attacked, Salizzle spraying purple liquid from his mouth, Charizard spraying black smoke.  
The field was covered, everyone there blinded.  
I hope that worked, Gary thought. Please. We can’t start off so badly!  
Neither Trainer gave an order, waiting for the smoke to clear up.  
It finally broke apart.  
Charizard’s face was flushed purple! He was Badly Poisoned!  
Gary gasped. “NO!” he burst out.  
“And the match begins badly for the Pallet Town Trainer! His Smokescreen was meant to get his Pokemon out of the way of Toxic, but the move hit anyway and Charizard will not have long in this fight!” the announcer was heard.  
Standing, Charizard was breathing heavily, glaring at Salizzle.  
“Use Return!” Ish continued.  
Salizzle ran at Charizard, but called out in surprise as his footing was compromised on the ice.  
“Focus, Salizzle!” Ish shouted.  
We don’t have much of a choice here! We just have to stay out of the water! “Charizard!”  
Salizzle caught his balance and was now galloping on all fours like a raging beast, moving swiftly at Charizard. He slammed into the opponent Fire type.  
Charizard roared as he flew back.  
“Yeah! Show ‘em our bond! Return again!” Ish said happily.  
This time, Salizzle was moving really well on the ice, using it to move him along quicker than normal, and he tackled Charizard again.  
Such a simple looking move seemed to be causing a lot of pain to Charizard. He roared upon the second impact and rested on his front, twitching from the Poison.  
“It’s no mystery why Return, a move that's power depends on the love between Trainer and Pokemon, is hitting so hard!” the announcer explained. “I’d theorize that Yishmael worked very hard to obtain this new evolution of Salandit, which likely took a very long time to earn! The bond between these two must be as rare as the Pokemon itself, perhaps a showing of that connection! I’d say most Pokemon would be on their last leg taking two Returns from a Pokemon like that!”  
“There’s no time left, Charizard! Blast the field with Fire Blast! Get in the air and burn it all down!!” And then what? Gary asked himself. You can’t use anything else but those who stay aboveground, in that case.  
Charizard stood up and roared, raising his claws, and he shot up into the air. With another roar, he blasted at the ice beneath him, leaving a symbol burned through that matched how Fire Blast looked.  
“Salizzle, just watch out and don’t get hit!” Ish warned his Pokemon. “Don’t panic!”  
Don’t panic? Is he crazy? He’s done for if all the ice melts! “Fire Blast! Destroy everything!!” Gary continued.  
Charizard went right on wrecking the field, melting everything, the heat from the Fire Blasts even melting remaining edges of the field, the top of the lasting ice shining and quivering as it was affected by the heat. He would stop on occasion as he struggled against the Poison, and then kept on attacking the field.  
“This is it, folks! The threat I warned about, Gary seems fully committed to doing!” the announcer pointed out. “Perhaps he brought some Water types! Is Yishmael prepared for the inevitable??”  
Charizard was breathing hard from the air, trying to hold on against the unstoppable effects of the Poison. He was even lowering a bit in the air, his body rocking.  
“CHARIZARD!!” Gary’s eyes widened as he realized the mistake he’d just made. “CHARIZARD, STOP ATTACKING!! JUST STAY UP!!”  
Even with Charizard no longer heating up the field, the damage was done. The heat continued melting the ice down, and the final bits of ice shrunk further.  
“Now jump on his tail!” Ish instructed. “And hang on tight!”  
Salizzle leaped up and wrapped his entire body around Charizard’s tail, landing just above the flaming tip.  
Charizard whined in surprise as he was weighed down by Salizzle! He beat his wings hard but slowly, writhing his body to try and shake off Salizzle and keep himself in the air.  
“Gary’s got himself in a bad place now! After burning down the field, Yishmael is going all out to not go down without Charizard, trying to drag the Pokemon down with it!” the announcer said in amazement. “Yishmael seems to be accepting his loss in the calmest way possible, and making sure he gets his as well! Charizard being Poisoned is not gonna help with its energy to hold both itself and this unique, powerful-looking Pokemon up!”  
Gary couldn’t believe what was happening! If they both fall in, that’s one Pokemon down each! he panicked. Better than only Charizard going down, but this isn’t the way it was supposed to go! How do we get out of this? There is no way, Gary realized. Even if we beat that... thing, the Poison is gonna-  
Suddenly, Charizard’s body was outlined in red, and the fire at the tip of his tail burst into a huge flame!  
Salizzle screamed out, releasing Charizard! Wailing out, reaching up, he fell into the water!!  
“Salizzlllllllle!! Noooooo!” Ish cried out.  
Salizzle splashed big as he landed and continued splashing, trying to no avail to find some kind of land. But there was none. He went under.  
“Salizzle, return!” Ish recalled Salizzle to his Poke Ball.  
“The Pokemon has been withdrawn from the battle! Charizard is the winner!” The referee raised the red flag to Gary.  
The crowd cheered.  
“A startling win for Gary and Charizard, but a startling loss for Yishmael, and most of all, his poor partner Pokemon as Blaze Ability activates, powering up Charizard and scaring Yishmael’s Pokemon to the watery depths!” the announcer commented. “Knowing there was no way out of there, Yishmael forfeits the battle!”  
“No way I was gonna get out of that one! And no way I was losing my buddy trying to think up something!” Ish smiled at Gary and then nodded to the Poke Ball in his hand. “That was great work. I was sure we had that one.” He looked to Gary as he grabbed his second Poke Ball. “But we’re far from out! Vanilluxe, I choose you next!” He threw a second Poke Ball and out came his second Pokemon. “Vanilluxe, let’s make a landing! Recreate the whole field with Blizzard!” Ish commanded.  
“Wait!” Gary squinted and grabbed for his Pokedex. “What’s... wrong with... it?” Gary tried to ask gently, originally going to say, “What’s wrong with that thing?” but changing it at the last second.  
“Vanilluxe!” Smiling and floating over the water, the frozen snack-looking Pokemon inhaled and then exhaled cold, icy air from its one head!  
Vanilluxe. The Snowstorm Pokemon. Formed when two Vanillish on a hot day melt into each other in the sun, and then freeze in the night, this Pokemon typically has two heads and they battle best when both heads share the same behavior, happy or upset. Should one head of a Vanilluxe melt, however, this changes very little for the Pokemon and it can continue living as a Vanilluxe.  
Gary stared at the two-headed Vanilluxe the Pokedex was showing him, and then at the single head of Ish’s Vanilluxe. He shook his head. Only you, Ish... He managed to smile small.  
“Nothing’s wrong with my pal, here! We’re just as hard hitting as any Vanilluxe with three heads!” Ish pumped a fist.  
“Vanilluxe!” In that time, the entire Ice Field was rebuilt, looking better than ever, all smooth and fresh.  
“And Yishmael’s second Pokemon, another very different looking Pokemon, has recreated the Ice Field!” the announcer said. “And look! Charizard is succumbing to its Poisoning, dropping down to a seated position! It can’t have much more left in it!”  
Charizard had dropped down to his feet and sat, breathing hard, barely able to keep his head up.  
“Charizard!! Toughen up, man!! We’re almost done here! Use your Fire Blast!!”  
Charizard growled, struggling to stand. He extended his wings and roared, sending out Fire Blast at Vanilluxe. He leaned forward, forcing the attack out with all his might.  
Vanilluxe screamed out as it was consumed.  
Charizard continued forward and fell out on his face. The red around his body went away and his tail flame died down significantly.  
Vanilluxe was breathing hard but still up.  
“Charizard is unable to battle! Vanilluxe is the winner!” The referee raised the green flag to Ish.  
“Charizard couldn’t take it anymore, dropping out of the battle, and Vanilluxe, who withstood such a blaze, remains! The score is even with two Pokemon each!” the announcer stated.  
“Charizard! Thank you so much! This is almost over! You were a huge help!” Gary recalled his Charizard and stared at his belt. Considering this is a fully evolved Pokemon, and the final Pokemon just has to be that Legendary, I’m gonna need the best I’ve got, he considered and grabbed a Poke Ball. But is this really it? It’s not bad, but... He looked to Ish and then down to Vanilluxe. “I’m counting on you, man! GO!” He threw the Poke Ball.  
The creature that was sent out floated above the ice. Its body flinched and jumped a bit as it took in the crowd.  
“Porygon-Z, let’s do this!” Gary balled his fists and smiled at his Pokemon.  
“Broooooo! You never told me you had a Porygon-Z!!” Ish stared at the Pokemon in amazement. “Dude, this is like, the coolest Pokemon!”  
The announcer was going on about the new Pokemon Gary had sent out while Gary and Ish spoke.  
“I mean, I’ve seen you’ve got a Diancie now,” Gary chuckled. “That’s not a bad thing to have, either, ha.”  
“Dude, it’s crazy! I’ll tell you all about it after the match.”  
“We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”  
“Yeah, after I beat you here! Blizzard, Vanilluxe!”  
“Porygon-Z, let’s start with-!”  
A loud screech filled the air. The sound was ear-shredding, skin shivering, heart erupting, brain dissolving pain.  
Gary covered his ears and screamed to the skies as he fell to his knees. He struggled to even open his eyes, managing to just get them apart a slit, and he saw that Ish was also screaming out, trying to block the noise out with his hands.  
Porygon-Z was at an angle, its head down, screeching away in the middle of the stadium.  
Vanilluxe wasn’t attacking, too agitated by the sound Porygon-Z was choosing to make.  
The audience was too far away to be too seriously affected, but many of them in the lower rows did have their ears covered, visibly complaining. Some people were even getting up and making their way out of the stands.  
The referee was against the wall of the stands, covering his ears and yelling out.  
“I’m not close enough to the sound to be too bothered, but there is a very annoying screech going on that’s made its way all the way up here, but it doesn’t seem to be a Screech attack!” the announcer yelled out. “Either way, it’s not making the fans or the referee too happy right now!”  
“PORYGON-ZEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Gary bellowed.  
Porygon-Z suddenly straightened up and flew right for Ish!  
“Huh?” Gary’s ears were still ringing, but it didn’t seem like Porygon-Z was screeching anymore.  
Porygon-Z stopped over Ish, who was still screaming out, sitting. He didn’t notice the Pokemon yet.  
“What the...?” Gary muttered, digging his fingers in his pained ears, trying to stop the ringing in them while his head continued throbbing.  
Porygon-Z’s body flashed, surrounded by electricity.  
“Porygon-Z!” Gary got to his feet.  
A beam of electricity flew from Porygon-Z and hit Ish.  
The young man screamed like he was strapped to the electric chair.  
“PORYGON-Z!!” Gary raged out, not believing what he was seeing as he removed his fingers from his ears.  
When Porygon-Z stopped its attack, Ish was on the ground, twitching helplessly, his body giving off sparks.  
“Porygon-Z seems to have gone completely mad!” the announcer said in shock. “The opponent Yishmael has himself been taken down and-wait, where’s this Pokemon running off to now?!”  
Vanilluxe kept its wide, stunned eyes on Porygon-Z, along with Gary and everyone else in the stadium, as the bizarre Pokemon flew over to the referee... and hit him with a beam of electricity, too!  
The crowd let out a series of loud gasps.  
“WHAT THE FFUUUUUUUUUCK?!!!” Gary exploded, horrified. MY TIME AT THE LEAGUE!! IT’S ALL OVER! I’M DISQUALIFIED!! MY POKEMON JUST ATTACKED A JUDGE!!! Gary let out a horrified howl from his mouth.  
Porygon-Z stopped attacking the judge and turned to Gary. It let out a buzzing noise until Gary went quiet.  
He stared at his Pokemon warily.  
It then floated over to the middle of the field and stopped in front of Vanilluxe, facing it.  
Both Ish and the referee started getting back to their feet shakily.  
“SIR!! ISH!! I’M SO SORRY!!” Gary yelled. “PLEASE!!” He held up a Poke Ball. “I CAN CALL THIS THING BACK! HE JUST GETS A LITTLE EXCITED! PLEASE DON’T DISQUALIFY ME!!”  
The referee shook his head and glared at Gary. “The match may continue, with your only warning!” he allowed.  
Gary nodded quickly, gratefully, smiling wide. He could have cried with joy. “Yes, sir! Thank you so much!!” He turned to Ish. “Ish, please forgive me! I’m so sorry about that!” Gary pleaded.  
Ish smiled shakily, his body flinching as more sparks came off of him. “Just don’t th-think you’ll be winning with that cheap shot! That’s just a baby jolt. Nothing but a little static shock! That’s not gonna throw me off. I’m fully functioning and thinking better than ever, if anything.” He shook his head, his body giving off a small volt, and a more determined smile came over his face. He raised a fist and nodded. “That’s the spark I needed. Vanilluxe, let’s get this started with Flash Cannon!”  
Vanilluxe inhaled, white particles appearing and being pulled in its mouth. With a shout, it expelled a white and light blue energy at Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z whined mechanically and flew backwards, tumbling in the air.  
Flash Cannon. This Steel type move damages the opponent with a low chance of also lowering the target’s Special Defense.  
Steel... Gary thought. “This might be good enough! Conversion 2!”  
Porygon-Z glowed brightly, all white. Its body broke apart, becoming several separated square blocks, and they all came back together. The glow went away and Porygon-Z was back, but with a gleaming gray coat over its body, like a fresh coat of paint on a car!  
“Bro! What was that?!” Ish looked stunned.  
“Conversion 2!” Gary started.  
“With the battle finally being under control here, Gary pulls a slick one on Yishmael with the signature move Conversion 2! It lets Porygon-Z change its type to whatever will make it immune or resistant to the type of move it last was hit by!” the announcer explained. “This makes Porygon-Z a Steel type, now!”  
“What?!” Ish’s wide eyes rose, looking around, trying to spot where the announcer was. “Nah, nah, nah, that’s hacks!” Ish burst out laughing, looking to Gary who smiled back at him proudly. “Nah, I’m just joking, that’s waaaaavy though! Damn! Now I gotta think of Porygon-Z as a Steel type now?”  
Gary nodded. “Ha.”  
“Damn, bro! You just complicated shit big time!” Ish was laughing wildly.  
Gary shook his head, still smiling. I’m counting on his last Pokemon being Diancie, and if that’s the case, we just might have the time to use... “HYPER BEAM!”  
Porygon-Z charged an orange ball in front of its beak. From that ball, a much larger blast shot out, taking down Vanilluxe.  
“Vaniiiiill...” Vanilluxe remained still.  
“Vanilluxe is unable to battle! Porygon-Z is the winner,” the referee said, waving the red flag to Gary.  
Gary noticed the changed, unpleasant tone when the judge said his Pokemon’s name, but he was just grateful he was allowed to keep battling. I can’t bring this thing to another League match, Gary decided.  
While the crowd was cheering, they weren’t as loud as they had been before.  
Gary wondered if they weren’t as big of fans of his after what Porygon-Z had done to them.  
“And Gary puts the game in his favor, taking out Vanilluxe to leave himself in the lead by one Pokemon, and Yishmael must resort to his last! The talk of the town, dare I say?” the announcer said eagerly.  
So it is it, Gary understood. Diancie.  
“Yo, that was awesome work, Vanilluxe. Return.” Ish recalled his Pokemon and grabbed his last Poke Ball. “This was fun, but your time is up, now, Gary. Sorry!” Ish threw the Poke Ball and sent out the Pokemon within.  
A beautiful creature glittered under the sun, hovering low over the ground. She raised her hands high to increased shrieks of support that were let out upon her arrival.  
“AND THERE SHE IS!!” the announcer blew up. “DIANCIE IS OUT!! Gary still has two Pokemon to keep himself in this, but if he doesn’t battle smart, this match will be over in no time!”  
Wow, it really is beautiful. She, Gary thought. Diancie. I can’t help but feel like this is... Tobias. This is my purpose. My point. This is what I’ve argued countless times over. If I lose here, I can’t complain about losing to a Legend. And if I can win, I can prove my point. This is the biggest moment of my life so far. Because, yeah, this is the furthest I’ve made it at the League so far, but this is a Legend! My... everything... is on the line here! I can’t lose! But for now, we have to wait!  
Porygon-Z hovered in the air, twitching somewhat, bobbing at two beats per second, recharging its energy after using Hyper Beam.  
“You gotta recover after using Hyper Beam, so we’re gonna take advantage of that! Stealth Rock!” Ish ordered.  
“Diancie!” Diancie cried as her body glittered gorgeously.  
The glitters grew larger and then flew around the field, missing Porygon-Z and crashing into the icy ground around it. The glitters continued growing and then turned into pointed gray boulders.  
“Yishmael takes advantage of the fact that Hyper Beam requires time to recover, and uses Stealth Rock!” the announcer repeated. “This is actually a genius, though obvious move to prepare for Gary’s final Pokemon Yishmael is clearly intending to reach!”  
Ish burst out laughing. “Yo, I’m weak!”  
Porygon-Z let out a whine and shuddered in the air.  
“Alright, we’re back!” Gary said happily.  
“Diancie, Light Screen!”  
Diancie held out her arms and a pink, curved forcefield surrounded her, putting her into a ball.  
“Porygon-Z, use...” Gary hesitated. “Thunderbolt!”  
Porygon-Z charged up its Electric attack and attacked Diancie.  
Diancie didn’t budge, protected by Light Screen. She looked just fine when it was over!  
“More power! I know that did something to her! Use Thunder this time!” We shoulda done that to begin with! Gary yelled at himself.  
Porygon-Z twitched hard in the air and pointed its beak at the sky. It fired a thick blast of lightning into the air.  
The sky darkened and lightning flashed throughout it. Before long, lightning dropped down around Diancie, one bolt colliding with Light Screen.  
Diancie shut her eyes as she withstood the hit in silence. When Thunder ended, the sky returning back to normal, she shook her head and smiled challengingly at Porygon-Z.  
It’s like she’s not even feeling it! Gary stared in shock. Is this the best we’ve got?  
“Our turn, now! Diamond Storm!” Ish chose.  
“We’ve gotta hit harder! Nasty Plot, Porygon-Z!!” Gary chose.  
Porygon-Z started vibrating and humming like a cell phone on vibrate. Its body went completely black briefly before returning back to its metallic color.  
Diancie brought her hands closer to her head and a pink energy was formed. As she brought her hands away, the pink energy transformed into hundreds of thousands of glittering little diamonds!  
The diamonds then shot out at Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z was pummeled and it cried out as it rapidly jittered backwards. It ended up tumbling as the onslaught of diamonds overwhelmed it and it nearly hit the ice ground. The attack ended before it fully dropped and it rose up in the air, staring at Diancie.  
Gary’s mouth was wide open, his eyes even wider, taken aback by how amazing and breathtaking Diamond Storm looked.  
“Diancie used the single most beautiful move I’ve ever seen!” the announcer shouted, sounding blown back by what had happened. “But it seems beauty and power wasn’t enough to take out Gary’s Porygon-Z in its new Steel typing!”  
“Man! That move you used to go Steel is really messing me up! I don’t have any moves to take a Steel type out easily!” Ish complained. “That was smart. Real smart. But we’ve still got power on our side! You can’t beat this Legend! Diancie, let’s use Trick Room to turn things around!”  
“Trick Room!” Gary vaguely remembered that move.  
Diancie’s eyes glowed pink.  
The field was suddenly filled with a humongous, light blue rectangle. The light blue room went invisible.  
What does that do again? Gary struggled to recall.  
“Now you’re the slower Pokemon in this battle!” Ish said seriously. “Power and Speed! You’re done here! Diamond Storm again! Hit it as hard as you can!”  
“Use Zap Cannon this time!” Gary told his Pokemon.  
Diancie repeated her move, moving a whole lot faster now, and she took Porygon-Z out of the air.  
Porygon-Z slid along the ice but ascended back up easily.  
Diancie’s body glowed blue for a moment.  
Porygon-Z let out a call and its body began twitching rapidly as a dark, sparking ball formed in front of it.  
The ball flew out at Diancie.  
Diancie floated over the move and it dropped down, exploding.  
“Yishmael has taken complete control over this battle, which wasn’t hard to see coming when he sent out the Mythical Pokemon!” the announcer commented. “But with Trick Room active, it seems that Gary is having difficulty just landing hits now! This might be the deciding factor of this battle!”  
We need to keep that thing still! Gary thought angrily. Tri Attack might be a good move for creating a Status effect, but it’s a Normal type move and won’t do much! “THUNDER!”  
Porygon-Z darkened the skies again and then sent a blast of lightning to the sky.  
Bolts of lightning crashed to the ice, but Diancie flew around them all, too difficult to catch.  
DAMN IT! Gary bared his teeth. What else can we do?? Gary watched the two Pokemon eye each other silently. We’ve got this Steel typing advantage, but if we can’t catch this thing, what’s it matter? Gary squinted. His eyes moved to the left and down, thinking. Say... His eyes raised to the sky, still thinking. I wonder...  
“Diamond Storm again! I know you can take it out!”  
“This is it! RETURN!!”  
Gary recalled Porygon-Z to its Poke Ball!  
The diamonds of Diamond Storm crashed into the ice, leaving a hole in it where water was revealed.  
“GO!!” Gary threw his final Poke Ball.  
“Nooooooose!” Nosepass landed on the ice sturdily.  
The light blue Room reappeared, showing it was still present.  
After that, the stones on the ice on Nosepass’ side of the field rose into the air, glowing white, and crashed into Nosepass.  
“Paaaaaaaaass!” Nosepass groaned, but he remained standing, taking the Stealth Rock.  
There was silence in the area. There was nothing anyone could say about what had just happened.  
The referee raised the green flag to Yishmael. “Due to a retreat, Porygon-Z is out, and Diancie is the winner!”  
“I’m not sure Gary knew that retreating in this League is a defeated Pokemon, but Gary just forfeited his Porygon-Z!” the announcer said cautiously. “That being said, Gary doesn’t seem surprised by this ruling and is actually smirking right now! Not to mention, he’s only sent out a Nosepass as his final Pokemon! I hope, for his sake, that he has some kind of an absolutely genius plan!”  
“Gary, you must have sent out the wroooooooong Pokemon!” Ish laughed. “It was nice battling you, man! End this with Diamond Storm!”  
Gary smiled even wider. “Use Toxic!”  
Nosepass’ entire body glowed purple, and the color came off, gathering on his nose before shooting off of that and hitting Diancie!  
Diancie cried out and slammed into the ice. Her face flushed purple as she squirmed in pain.  
“DIANCIIIIIE!!” Ish called loudly. “NOOOOOOO!!! USE DIAMOND STORM!!”  
“Use Taunt and move!!” Gary ordered Nosepass.  
“Noooooooose!” Nosepass called out to Diancie.  
The pink ball around Diancie finally went away, the Light Screen over.  
Diancie didn’t attack. Instead, fury came over her face. “Dianciiiiie!!”  
“Diancie! What are you doing?! Use Diamond Storm!!” Ish had wide eyes, confused by what was going on.  
“DIAN-CIIIIE!!” Diancie flew at Nosepass and slammed down, trying to attack.  
Nosepass got out of the way as Diancie destroyed the ice where he had just stood.  
“Keep going, Nosepass! Keep dodging!” Gary urged. “Mooooooooooooove!!”  
“Diancie, stop using Rock Throw and use your special move!!” Ish couldn’t believe what he was seeing!  
“I wouldn’t believe it if I weren't here to see it myself, folks!! It looks like Gary has turned everything around on Yishmael!!” the announcer yelled wildly. “Nosepass is definitely slower than the Mythical, Diancie, and that becomes a strength for it and Gary, whereas it had been a weakness when the faster Porygon-Z was on the field!! Now, with Nosepass being faster thanks to Trick Room, Diancie is the one having trouble catching Nosepass! Added to that, Taunt has made Diancie completely unruly and she is not taking the wiser advice of her Trainer!”  
Even the audience was getting amped over this, screaming and cheering and being as loud as they possibly could be in the unprecedented situation.  
Nosepass jumped all over the field, sliding on the ice, easily avoiding the slower, enraged, and Badly Poisoned Diancie! At times, Nosepass would slip on the ice and fall, sliding along. This was fine and still kept him away from the Mythical opponent.  
Diancie finally stopped attacking and sat on the ice, breathing hard, suffering her Poisoning.  
“Here’s our chance! Rock Polish!” Gary’s heart was leaping with excitement.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!” Nosepass’ body sparked with blue electricity.  
“DIANCIE GET UP!! USE MOONBLAST!!!” Ish bellowed.  
Diancie glared at Nosepass, breathing heavily. She floated up a couple of inches, looking weary.  
The light blue Trick Room flicked, appearing and disappearing repeatedly before fading for good.  
“That’s it!” Gary gasped. “But we should be just fine! Rock Polish one last time!”  
More blue sparks bounced around Nosepass’ body.  
Diancie fell to the ice and let out a loud, furious cry. Her body was outlined in white and she slammed her fists onto the ice!  
Jagged gray rocks outlined in white jutted up from the ice in a row, heading for Nosepass!  
With a grunt, Nosepass moved out of the way at the last moment, avoiding the damage.  
Gary watched his Pokemon move, and he stared at the destroyed ice that was caused by Diancie’s Stone Edge, revealing water beneath.  
“Diiiiian!” Diancie struggled with her Poisoning.  
“Yeah! Nosepass, LISTEN UP!!” Gary called. This is crazy! he told himself, trying to suggest a different plan to himself. Any other plan!! But there was nothing else!! “Get closer to Diancie!”  
Nosepass started stomping and sliding his way over to Diancie.  
“DIANCIE!!” Ish urged frantically. “LISTEN TO ME!! JUST RELAX AND USE MOONBLAST!! NOSEPASS DON’T HAVE A SPECIAL DEFENSE!! ONE BLAST FROM YOU AND THIS MATCH IS WON!!!”  
Nosepass got closer to Diancie.  
The moon appeared in the sky, shining in the bright day, and pink energy formed into a pink ball in front of an angry Diancie.  
“FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” Ish exploded.  
“CHARGE FORWARD WITH SPARK AND JUMP IN THE WATER!!!” Gary let out.  
Diancie shot Moonblast at Nosepass.  
Nosepass’ body sparked with electricity as he leaped at Diancie and was hit by Moonblast! Shouting out angrily, he kept moving forward, flying over the hole with water in it, and as his feet collided with the water, drenching the both of them, his head also slammed into Diancie, electrifying her. He wailed out while Diancie screamed, both surrounded in electricity. Nosepass’ body fell on top of Diancie, his feet rising out of the water as he forced himself onto land. The sparks around both Pokemon went away.  
“Diancie!!” She shoved Nosepass off of her with a hard groan and got up, hovering, looking down at Nosepass. “Diiiii!” She flinched from her Poisoning and fell on top of Nosepass.  
The referee stared at the two downed Pokemon. He didn’t say a word.  
Finally.  
He raised both the red and the green flag to the two Trainers.  
A huge gasp rose from nearly everyone in attendance, from Gary, to Ish, to the crowd, to even the announcer.  
The green flag fell, the red flag still pointing at Gary. “Diancie is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner!! This match goes to Gary and Nosepaaaaass!!” the referee ruled.  
Nosepass broke free from under Diancie and stood up. He shook his head and looked to Gary.  
“NOSEPAAAAAAAASS!!” Gary erupted happily.  
The crowd followed, cheering louder than anything heard that entire match.  
Once he was set free from the platform, Gary ran and stopped short of the ice, right at the edge, while the announcer explained his delighted feelings for the match with a passion.  
Nosepass was also heading over to Gary, sliding quickly, and he slipped and started speeding up as he shot at Gary like a bullet!  
“Wait wait wait waaaaait!!” Gary waved both hands frantically. At the last moment, he leaped out of the way and recalled Nosepass, catching him from behind as he flew by. Gary let out a happy sigh. “We really won it!” He smiled at the supportive audience and then turned to Ish.  
He was on the other side of the ice field, retreating his Diancie. “I can’t believe it, yo. We’re done here,” he said to the Poke Ball, smiling small, a disappointed look in his eyes. “But you did amazing, girl. Our opponent was a real one.” He looked up to Gary and nodded solemnly. Then he walked around the field, over to him, and held out a hand.  
Gary took the hand and they shook, the crowd erupting into further cheers.  
“And these two show no hard feelings for the turnout of this match! True sportsmanship and respect!!” the announcer’s voice boomed. “This is what Pokemon battles are all about, ladies and gentlemen!!”  
“So, I think you owe me some explanations for a couple things,” Gary smiled broadly.  
“I definitely do, man. Let’s go heal up our Pokemon and I’ll explain,” Ish agreed.

*

“So the Beginner Class is the same as having two Badges, Intermediate Class would be four Badges, the Advance Class is six Badges, and graduating is what gets you into the League,” Gary summarized everything he’d heard from Ish.  
“Yeah. It’s crazy how hard that school is, but you can do anything when you put your mind to it,” Ish said.  
“I didn’t know it took that long to complete that school. I thought it was just an exam and some battling to qualify to get that special Badge for the League,” June inquired.  
The three kids and Raichu entered the registration building and stopped by the door.  
“You must be thinking about the Pokemon League Admissions Exam,” Ish shook his head. “Totally different. I never took that. That’s definitely a lot faster, but it’s also crazy difficult to pass.”  
“Oh...” June looked back down, going quiet like she had been when she first saw Ish and Gary after the match.  
“You sure do have the coolest Pokemon, Ish, I’ve gotta say,” Gary told him. “You keep running into the most amazing creatures that most people may not care for. That your Carbink just transformed, or mutated, whatever, into Diancie is like, just so fitting for you. Of all people to run into a rare anomaly of a Pokemon species, it’d be you. That’s gotta be the most beneficial one ever!” Gary laughed, hoping Ish wouldn’t be offended. He’d have been surprised if anything offended someone like Ish, though.  
Ish let out a big laugh. “Dead ass!! But, maaaaan, you just lucky I couldn’t get Diancie’s Mega Stone to Mega Evolve her!”  
“Mega Evolve? Hey, I heard about that! She can get even stronger?!”  
Ish nodded. “That’s right. You just lucky, boyyy! You woulda got smoked if I could Mega Evolve her!”  
Gary wanted to deny this, but logically, he couldn’t see a way around that point and stayed quiet, pouting, his eyes moving around the room randomly.  
“Anyway, you finished the preliminaries. You’re in the clear, now,” Ish brought up.  
“But it’s still a three-on-three. After that, you get to compete in Full Battles,” June added. “But all your matches from here on are on a regular grass field. No more gimmick fields.”  
A man was trying to light up his cigarette with his lighter, the kids and June’s Raichu moving out of the way to let him leave.  
“I’ve gotta say, that little princess of yours must really not like you much after all if she wasn’t down there with all those fans of yours after your win just now,” June smirked. “Here I thought she had something for you. I guess Hitmonchan really was trying to keep you from making a big mistake.”  
Gary growled, wanting to push her head down her own throat. Tiffany... he thought, squinting at the ground.  
“Say, Ish, it just hit me,” June spoke. “Where’s your Bonsly Egg?”  
“Oh, mah son hatched. He’s right here.“ He held up a Poke Ball.  
“Aaaaaaaww!!” June gushed. “Can I seeeeee???”  
Even Raichu was smiling eagerly at Ish, influenced by June’s desire.  
“Maybe later. He won’t go in the Poke Ball unless he’s sleeping, and that was a hassle. Babies are hard work. Don’t have kids, you two.”  
Gary looked at Ish as if something gross had been said and he cringed.  
“Seriously, Ish??” June snapped.  
Raichu just looked back and forth between Gary and June with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
Ish shrugged. “Just sayin’.”  
“Let’s find out when the next match is, and with who!” Gary spoke loudly, trying to toss the conversation in the trash, and he turned to the booths.  
There were four people to choose from today, and all of them were women.  
Gary smiled to himself, trying to pick the best one of them. Okay, the second girl with that startling red hair! Gary chose. Winner! He smiled bigger and took a step towards her. Suddenly, he froze, his smile going away. Shock came over his face instead.  
Something was floating through the air above him. It was small, pink, and adorable. Its tail hung high above it in the air, the tip curved. It twirled in the air and looked down at Gary with its big blue eyes, its eyebrows narrowed sternly, but not taking away from how cute it was.  
“Mew!” Gary gasped. “A Mew!!” He grabbed at his belt, not sure what he was going to actually do. Throw a Poke Ball?? Use the Pokedex?? Battle it??  
Mew lowered itself in front of Gary, freezing the amazed child. “Looks like it’s you and me battling next, Gary!” it spoke to him in a light, airy voice. The Pokemon covered its mouth and giggled as it closed its eyes and backed up in the air.  
Gary blinked repeatedly with his eyes now the size of frisbees, not believing his ears. “What??!”  
“You and Aly, to be specific!” Mew suddenly glowed in multiple bright colors. It lowered itself to the ground and the lights went away, revealing a Ditto! “Surpriiiise!” it smiled, raising its arms.  
Gary screamed and jumped back.  
“I mean... Ditto!” Ditto tried.  
“What??” Gary was freaking out now.  
“You sure do fool easily, Gary.”  
Gary turned quickly to the voice. “ALY!!” It all started to make sense now. He managed to smile and walked over to the girl who stood by his friends.  
Ish started laughing, Raichu joining with him while June just shook her head, smiling.  
“Aly, what are you doing here?” Gary asked.  
Her mouth dropped open, staring at Gary through squinted eyes. “Geez, Gary! You know, they do have makeup for Pokemon Trainers who look like you. My goodness you look exactly like the models they use in the before pics! I thought they were just overexaggerating but you oughta be their number one buyer!! I’m sure they have some free samples if you go to their store looking like you do.”  
“PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!” Ish sputtered out before busting out laughing.  
Raichu laughed along with Ish again, holding his stomach. His voice was louder than the last time.  
June raised an eyebrow at her Pokemon, staring at him suspiciously.  
Gary clenched his teeth and spoke through them, frowning at Aly. “Keep it up and you’re gonna be needing some!”  
“Oh, now you’re tough, huh? I bet you think you’re Mister Big Shot now, huh? Beating a Mythical Legendary Pokemon, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Think you’re gonna make it to the top and meet your lover, Tobias?”  
“ALY!!!” Gary blew up.  
“I’M WEEEEEEAK!!! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!!” Ish cackled, tilting his head back.  
Raichu joined in the laughter, oddly louder than ever.  
“Raichu!” June snapped at him.  
“Rai?” His ears lowered as he looked up at her innocently.  
“Aly, were you watching my match? Were you at the stadium?” Gary questioned.  
She shook her head. “I saw it from the TV here. I assume you came here to find out who you’re fighting next.”  
“That’s right,” he nodded.  
“And I can see you don’t pay much attention, either, Gary.” Before Gary could open his mouth to ask what she meant, his friend continued. “As Ditto only just kindly told you, I’m your opponent, in two days, Gary!” Aly beamed.  
Gary inhaled sharply through his nose. “Wait, what?? No way!! That can’t be!” He shook his head frantically.  
“I came here after my own victory, and I almost went to see who my opponent was, but you were battling, so I waited ‘til it was done. Lucky you, I’ll be your final match at the League!” Aly had a playful smile, but her words were confident and strong. “You’ve got a whole day to practice and get ready for a major loss in front of millions, Gary,” she winked at him.  
“B-but, we were supposed to make it to the finals! The top three! You, me, and Rob!”  
“Well, the odds of that were pretty unlikely, Gary.” Aly slanted her lips.  
“But you-!”  
“She’s right. Everybody at the League intends to win,” Ish agreed. “It’s good to dream big, but you can’t expect things to work out exactly how you planned. Especially thinking you and your friends would reach the top of a tournament. I believed I could win.” He shrugged.  
“Who is this guy and why do you know Gary?” Aly leaned over to Ish, staring up at the tall guy and squinting at him. “You seem way too cool to be hanging around with him, but I guess that goes for June, too. Are you two like, loser magnets or something?”  
“DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMN!!” Ish was dying with laughter.  
Raichu ended up on his back, rolling out in hysterics.  
“RAICHU!!” June raged.  
Gary was too disturbed by the news Aly had given him to care about the other stuff going on. “But this is still a three-on-three! It’s not even a Full Battle! We can’t be battling so soon!”  
Aly turned to Gary and rolled her eyes. “Geez, Gary, are you sure you’re even ten the way you’re acting right now? Toughen up!” she sneered at him.  
Ish was laughing hard once again, finding Aly hilarious. “Yo, she’s funny. You gettin’ roasted out here!”  
Raichu was on his feet, bent over a little and holding his stomach with one arm, pointing at Gary with the other.  
June looked ready to stomp her Mouse flat and leave it as roadkill.  
Gary was still unable to reply to Aly’s criticism, just looking at her in disbelief.  
Stunned he’d be facing her so early in the League, resulting in one of them being eliminated.  
And even though he’d beaten a Mythical Pokemon, Gary knew he’d have to take full advantage of a free day tomorrow.  
When it came to battling, he knew Aly was no joke.


	37. Training Montage

“I’m gonna spend a little time on the phone chatting with Probopass and my family at home! Just choose whichever Pokemon you want to battle with! They’ll listen to you! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!!!” June waved back at Gary as she took off, leaving Gary and her Poke Balls with him on the ground, her bag slung over her shoulder.  
Gary stared back, stunned, and waved once before his hand fell to his side. Guess I can’t complain. Time away from her is what I crave more than anything else, Gary told himself. But... He sighed. “Happy birthday to me,” he mumbled.

*

“Punch! Punch! Punch!” Gary chanted while jogging, throwing out one punch, one punch, and then punching with the other fist. “Punch! Punch! Punch!”  
Hitmonchan jogged ahead of the rest of the Pokemon, punching multiple punches at a blinding speed, but keeping with the beat.  
Primeape was right behind Hitmonchan, his timing completely off as he chose to jump repeatedly, bouncing like a ball, sending out as many punches as he could.  
Behind them was Charizard, throwing out one punch, then a second, the third beat choosing to send out a Flamethrower to the sky!  
Dugtrio was next, two of his heads popping up from the ground to the beat, all three appearing for the third hit, chanting “Dug! Tri! O!”  
“I-vy-saur! I-vy-saur!” Ivysaur chanted, stomping to the beat and swinging her two vines in time.  
“Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!” Hoothoot flapped his wings to the tune, keeping high in the air over everyone.  
“Punch! Punch! Punch!” Gary continued, leading the pack in black basketball shorts and a white undershirt, his cap backwards on his head. “Punch! Punch! Punch!”  
On occasion, people would call out to Gary or applaud as he and his Pokemon passed by.  
“You’re the man! Great fight!”  
“You’ve got this whole tournament, kid!”  
“Can I battle you??”  
“Can I have your autograph?!”   
“Look at them train!”  
“Say, isn’t that that kid from the other day? With the Hitmonchan!”  
Gary’s confidence was at an all time high from all the support, but he knew he couldn’t let it get to his head. He had to concentrate. So while he gave occasional, small waves and smiles to the people, he kept moving, not slowing down at all, keeping his momentum.  
Until he saw her.  
A beautiful young lady with red hair braided behind her head in one thick ponytail jogged by with her Pokemon. The big beast seemed to be struggling to keep up with the girl, and the girl seemed to not be moving as fast as she could because of that. She smiled at Gary as she ran past him through the grassy field.  
Gary looked back at her, staring at the young lady in just her black spandex shorts and black sports bra.  
Her curved in waist and curved out hips. Her pleasantly sized end jiggling as she ran.  
Gary blinked after her, hoping she’d look back, as if that might just mean something. “Doof!!” Gary’s face was rocked and he spun in a circle twice before landing on his back. Quickly, he sat up and shook his head. He glared around him, spotting instantly who he was looking for, and kicked out, toppling over Hitmonchan as he cried out in surprise. Gary then kicked out again to get to his feet, and he dove for Hitmonchan!  
Hitmonchan and Gary were scuffling in the middle of the field!  
People called out, screamed, begged for it to stop, shouted for the police. Others were cheering and rooting on the violence.  
“APE!” A foot came out of nowhere and kicked Hitmonchan in the face, knocking him away!  
“Primeape!” Gary said loudly, surprised by the interference, and his anger began to fade. It came right back when he was slugged in the stomach by Primeape! “OOOHH...!!” he groaned, his wind taken out of him as he held his stomach and leaned over.  
Hitmonchan appeared, using Bullet Punch on Primeape!  
Primeape tumbled back and then growled at Hitmonchan. Screeching like mad, he dove forth, kicking Gary in the face and dropping him, and then continuing further by starting a brawl with Hitmonchan.

*

“So that means after tomorrow, I’ll either still be in the League, or I’m gonna be out of the competition,” Gary went on.  
“And why are you telling me this?” his mother responded to him sternly. “This doesn’t have anything to do with you actually quitting all this, right?”  
Gary swallowed and then nodded sadly, staring down. “Right.”  
“Well, I have far more important things to stress over. Like your sister’s ashes. Would you like to know about that, or is everything just Pokemon with you now?” She sounded so stressed, angry, and impatient.  
“Her... ashes...? Melissa’s ashes??” Gary couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Yeah, didn’t you know? I decided to do cremation for her.”  
“Mom! How... could you??!”  
“Oh, suddenly you care!” she snapped at him. “If you ever called home more often, and to talk about something more than Pokemon, you could have maybe been a part of the discussion! But do you ever call? Nooo! Do you ever wanna talk about anything but these damn creatures?? NO! It’s Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon! Stress stress stress! You’re driving me nuts every damn time you call here! Well, I decided to cremate her. And the ashes will stay in her room.” Gary’s mother’s eyes were filled with tears by now, a few streaking down her face. She sniffled.  
“Mom...” Gary’s own eyes were watering as well. “I had no idea. I didn’t mean to seem so selfish. But you have to know, I’m not on this journey, not thinking about her! I think about her! Every single day! And I mean that! I want to win this for us! Me and her! It’s-!”  
“There you go again with the Pokemon! You can’t go a whole minute without going back to those things!” his mother laughed, but not a friendly laugh. It was a short, disgusted laugh.  
Tears flowed quicker down Gary’s face. “Mom! This was our life! This was what me and Melissa wanted! I’m honoring her! Why can’t you see that??!!” He was losing it, but not in anger as much as sadness.  
“Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me with this shit, damn it!!!” his mother retorted, crying even more.  
Gary could only let out a pained cry at his mother’s stubbornness. He shook his head, trying to find something to say. “Mom...” He paused, and neither of them spoke for a moment. “Mom, I love you! I loved my sister! I lost my father! And you’re all I have! I need you, mom!”  
“Then why are you out at that Pokemon tournament and not home with me?!”  
“Because Melissa didn’t make it. And we promised we’d make it. I’m carrying her legacy. I’m gonna beat this damn League, and I’m gonna be at the top of it all, speaking about my sister for the whole world to hear! They’ll see her in me! They’ll remember her! And I’ll keep climbing to become a Pokemon Master, because my sister would never have wanted me to stop for anything! Including her death! I’m here because I love my family, mom!”  
“And your family loves you, too, Gary,” his mom replied, her voice toning down but remaining as hard and grainy as gravel. “And we’re at home waiting for you.”  
“There’s no answers for me at home. My father, my sister, both gone for reasons that involved them leaving home.”  
“And that’s why I need you to come home, Gary!”  
“That’s why I can’t!” Gary breathed for a bit, looking emotionally at his mom. “There’s some evil out there that I’ve seen several times already, terrorizing the world, that killed my Melissa. I can’t stop. I have to stop that thing. I have to get revenge on her. I... I have to kill her! There’s something about her... I need to know what it is. But forget all that. Above all, I need to finish this journey. That never ends. I can never stop.”  
“Then these white hairs will never stop growing until I’m dead and gone. You’re going to kill your mother, Gary.”  
“Don’t you put that on me, mom,” Gary started. “Don’t you dare put that on me!!” He was losing control again.  
“When you have nothing left; no family, will you keep going, Gary?”  
They stared each other in the eyes in silence.  
Finally, Gary nodded. “I’ll always have my family. I’ve lost so much already, and I’ve gained so much, too. This journey has given me a family I never could have imagined. It’s not just about you, or Melissa. It’s the family my dad got to enjoy. The family Melissa got to have. The family I’ve had the opportunity to adopt. A family that extends into eternity. A thousand members, mom. Right? One thousand Pokemon. Or more, even! Right, mom? That’s my family, too!”  
They went silent once again, staring at each other, Gary hopefully, his mother coldly.  
“Mom.”  
“Well, all I’ll say is this. When you die out there for your family, which I hope you don’t,” she spoke shakily, “I won’t have any family left, okay?”  
Gary closed his eyes, crying silently, unable to handle his mother’s heartbreaking words. “Mom! I love you!” He looked to her.  
She sniffled and wiped at her cheeks. “I love you so much, Gary. Remember that, at least.”  
Gary nodded. “Will you be watching my match?” He sniffled.  
“I never miss an opportunity to keep an eye on you, Gary.”  
Gary nodded. “Don’t stop. I’ll be fine. Just trust me. Believe in me. I believe in me. For once in my life, this Pokemon journey has me believing in myself. About things in my life. I feel like I control my life for once. Give me your support.”  
“No,” Gary’s mom answered. She shook her head. “You do not have my support in this.”  
Gary got angry, but it didn’t show on his face. He wanted to slam the phone receiver and end the call in that moment.  
“You have my love, forever.”  
Gary’s heart stopped. There was only silence to him. Whether the room he was in was actually silent or not was completely irrelevant. He smiled. “I love you, mom. I’ll see you soon?”  
His mom nodded. “Happy birthday.”

*

“Crunch!” Gary barked, doing a situp, his hands behind his head.  
Charizard roared and attacked Kingdra with Flamethrower, Kingdra responding with Hydro Pump.  
The moves collided and pushed against the other for a second, Hydro Pump ending up killing the Fire and taking down Charizard.  
Sabrina dove for Hitmonchan, covered in streaks of white light, and then vanished, attacking with Aerial Ace.  
Hitmonchan vanished as well with his own Bullet Punch.  
Both moves landed, fist to face, wing to face.  
Sabrina cawed out as she gave in, flapping her wings frantically as she soared backwards.  
Hitmonchan merely shook off his damage and bobbed on his feet.  
“BELL!” Weepinbell sent out a single vine to attack with.  
Lanturn’s body sparked and she leaped to the attack. Crying out, she was overpowered and the Electricity around her went away as she fell.  
This all took the span of about two seconds in time.  
Gary did another situp, ordering out “Crunch!”  
Charizard used Fire Blast this time.  
This time, Kingdra went with Ice Beam!  
The moves hit, Fire Blast destroying the move, and Kingdra wailing out as she was hit and forced back.  
Sabrina flew at Hitmonchan and then disappeared, using Quick Attack this time.  
Hitmonchan swung with Thunder Punch, but the move missed, going over Sabrina’s body as she slammed into Hitmonchan, knocking him over.  
Weepinbell used Razor Leaf, swiping his leaves and releasing a pair at Lanturn.  
The larger of the spherical orbs on the antenna on Lanturn’s back glowed like a rainbow and then fired a rainbow beam out.  
The Razor Leaves were torn through and Weepinbell gasped out as he was hit.  
His stomach hurting, Gary pushed himself to keep going. “Crunch!”

*

“Wha...?” Gary stared from down on the ground in confusion at his Porygon-Z and Baltoy.  
After screeching and deafening Gary and his other Pokemon upon coming out, Gary unable to stop it first, Porygon-Z stared at Baltoy in silence.  
Baltoy spun around Porygon-Z in circles. When it finally stopped spinning, the two just focused on each other, not moving.  
Porygon-Z then used Thunder on Baltoy!  
Baltoy, part Ground type, was unaffected, and proceeded to spin in place rapidly as the electricity twirled around its body and a beautiful show of sparking, spinning lights danced around, a lightning tornado rising from around Baltoy and extending into the sky!  
It looked just like what Baltoy had created back in Dark City when the Pikachu and Raichu had wrecked the place and Baltoy had managed to focus their electricity onto itself!  
But Gary didn’t understand why it was happening now. It looked to him like the two were just playing around. He sighed and frowned, knowing this wasn’t the time to waste on games.

*

Gary ran through the woods, carrying his Cascoon in his arms.  
Behind him was Butterfree, Illumise, Hitmonchan, Charizard, and a struggling Wurmple trying to catch up.  
It was a little creepy being chased by so many Bugs, and just as creepy carrying one, but Gary wasn’t too bothered by Cascoon. It was just a cocoon to him. A bug, yes, but a sort of... kind of... cool bug. This wasn’t pushing his limits too much.  
A bright light grabbed his attention, the glow coming from behind him, but somewhat visible ahead of him.  
Him and his Pokemon came to a stop and turned.  
Gary smiled, showing his teeth.  
Surrounded in a shiny glow, Wurmple was evolving!  
Another bright light burst in front of Gary’s eyes, blinding him as he yelled out.

*

“Hello!” Gary’s grandma said from the screen, smiling.  
“Grandma!” Gary exclaimed, the phone to his ear as he smiled at her. “Hi! Have-?”  
“This is Rose,” she said, interrupting him. “I'm not here right now, but please leave your message after the beep and I will return your call. Thank you.”  
“Oh...” Gary hung up the phone and sighed. He slumped in the chair and sighed again.  
“Excuse me, but can I use the phone, please?” a voice asked him.  
He turned around to see a boy with curly red hair looking down at him impatiently.  
“Oh, sorry,” Gary said, and quickly got to his feet and walked away. He had tried calling Prof. Oak, his aunt, and his grandma, but no one was home.  
June never returned and he couldn’t find her, though the Pokemon Center was the only place he’d been to while training.

*

Ralts raised his arms and a multicolored barrier surrounded the Pokemon.  
Nosepass crashed into the Reflect.  
Ralts held his ground, crying out.  
Clamperl collided with the Barrier.  
Ralts remained standing.  
Minior pushed against the Barrier.  
Ralts cried out as he was toppled over finally.  
“GET UP!” Gary barked.  
Ralts sat up and shook his head. He looked back to Gary.  
Gary nodded, staring at the three Pokemon attacking Ralts before turning back to Ralts.  
Ralts’ eyes glowed golden and a golden box surrounded his body with the Reflect as he used Light Screen.  
The other three Pokemon attacked in turn.  
Minior’s body glowed white and the color removed itself from its body and a transparent afterimage of itself was created. This afterimage spun and formed into a silver ball with a green core.  
Nosepass released several bolts from his body.  
Clamperl sprayed hot water at Ralts.  
Ralts yelled out against the attacks, sliding backwards. With a startled cry, he flew through the air! The Light Screen protected him, but the powerful combination of attacks still got to him. He hit the ground and remained on his back.  
“Up, Ralts! We’re far from done! Come on!” Gary approached the little guy.  
Ralts squeaked and looked up at Gary, his eyes hidden behind his hair.  
“I know you’re fine! Let’s keep going! It’s your turn, now!”  
Ralts got up and faced the three.  
“Let’s go, guys! You all know what to do!”  
Nosepass’ body flashed white, and then the Pokemon stayed completely still.  
Minior’s body glowed in shades of purple and blue, the energy rising up its body before disappearing.  
“Clam! Clam!” Clamperl’s shell opened and closed twice, and then nothing else happened.  
Ralts raised his arms and pushed forward, sending out multiple glowing light green leaves at the three Pokemon.  
Minior took the hit, barely budging.  
Nosepass vanished in a puff of light smoke!  
Clamperl was also hit and cried out as he was knocked over.  
“Nosepass!” Nosepass walked through the area, appearing from a distance, and he stopped by the other two Pokemon he had previously been with.  
“We’ve really gotta work on that Substitute of yours, Clamperl.” Gary walked over to the three Pokemon taking damage this time. “Good work, Nosepass. Clamperl, pay attention to what Nosepass tells you about that move so you can get it down, too! Minior, great work with Cosmic Power.” He looked over to Ralts. “Speaking of needing to work on moves, let’s try out that Thunderbolt again.”  
Ralts cried out happily, nodding.  
Gary backed up.  
Ralts faced the three Pokemon and brought his little hands close to his face. Growling, he concentrated hard. His body started to spark!  
“Hey! Look at that! We’re getting it, now! Keep going! Don’t stop!”  
The yellow electricity remained around Ralts body. He finally dropped his arms, heaving. He let out a sad cry.  
“Hey, don’t worry! That was the next step! We’ll get it next time!” Gary comforted him with his smile.  
Ralts reached up to Gary from within his protective bubbles, crying out happily.

*

Porygon-Z screeched wildly upon its release, Gary covering his ears and raging for Porygon-Z to stop. By the time the sound ended, Gary was on his back. “How do I keep this from happening?” he pondered, his head still ringing, his ears still covered. “This can’t keep going on...”  
“Hey, brat! You got a problem on your hands because I got a problem with you!” a voice threatened.  
Gary sat up and noticed that several people were on their knees, shaking their heads and complaining while their hands covered their ears. Others were standing and scowling in his direction.  
There were also some angry looking Pokemon by some of them.  
One tanned man was by Gary, a bald guy with no shirt on, his muscled body glistening under the sun. His bulging, hairy arms were crossed over his heaving chest. His face was intimidating. “And this ain’t gonna be resolved by no Pokemon battles, either.” His arms fell to his sides.  
Gary leaped to his feet and backed away, afraid. “Hey, wait! I’m so sorry! My Pokemon is a little crazy! I took him out to get a little training on not doing that anymore!” Gary pleaded.  
“Listen, I know a lot about disobedient Pokemon,” the guy said in a lighter tone of voice, his face easing just a bit but still remaining serious. “But that was seriously painful stuff, kid! I’m not gonna hurt ya or anything, but that’s gotta be-!” He stared above Gary. “Say, what is that thing, anyway? A Porygon-Z?” His eyes widened.  
Gary looked over his head and gasped. “PORYGON-Z!!” He looked to the man. “RUUUUUUUUUN!!!”  
Porygon-Z’s body was sparking with electricity.  
“Yano, in all my years as a Pokemon Trainer, I’ve never so much as seen one of these things!” the man smiled, pushing his fists to his sides. “All the Gyms I’ve faced, the Leagues I’ve been to. Not a single Porygon Pokemon. You have got to trade me-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”  
Porygon-Z hit the poor man with its Electric attack.  
He collapsed and twitched on the ground.  
“Why do you do these things??” Gary recalled his Pokemon and took off, leaving the man, and everyone else, behind, running like his life depended on it.

*

Gary ran through the woods, carrying his Silcoon in his arms.  
Behind him were Butterfree, Illumise, Hitmonchan, and Charizard, his Dustox flying above them all.  
It was still a little creepy for Gary, being chased by so many Bugs, but a little less creepier than the last time carrying one.

*

A ball of fire blasted out of Magikarp’s mouth, creating a big wave that then crashed back into the lake.  
Gary cringed as some water splashed him, but he smiled in amazement at Magikarp. “Now use Rage again!”  
Magikarp’s body glowed red and it tore through the water, splitting it around it. It stopped at the shore, glaring at Gary.  
“This is incredible! Raising you will be a synch!”  
A voice came out from behind Gary.  
He turned and saw something staring back from a distance. “A Pokemon! Paras!”  
“Paras...” The little Bug and Grass type, Paras, stared at Gary with its fairly big eyes. It didn’t move.  
“Get out there and use Dragon Rage!” Gary ordered, pointing at it.  
“Parrrrras!” Paras turned and took off.  
Magikarp leaped out of the water and blasted Paras with a flaming ball.  
Paras screamed out as it was knocked down, sliding in the grass.  
“Alright! Yaah!” Gary tossed a Poke Ball.  
Paras was hit by it, calling out as a red beam took it in.  
The ball hit the ground and shook a few times, the red button glowing and blinking.  
PING!

*

“ELECTIVIIIIIRRRRE!!” Electivire delivered a Thunder Punch to Charizard’s chin, dropping him.  
“RETURN!” Gary returned his Pokemon and glared at the tired Electivire. He took Flare Blitz, even, Gary thought. How is he still going?? He’s taken out all of my Pokemon, all on his own! Even Charizard and Hitmonchan! Nosepass, Sabrina, Dugtrio and Weepinbell! What does this say about me? My Pokemon?! Are we seriously competing like this?? What is Electivire on?? This thing doesn’t give up! Beating him doesn’t prove anything! Not if it’s taking me my whole team to do so! Why can’t I beat him one-on-one?!? He sighed and grabbed Electivire’s Poke Ball from the ground. He stood up and froze, hearing the growl before looking up.  
Electivire’s horns were sparking.  
“H-h-hey, now! What’s going on??” He took a step back. This became running as Electivire started chasing the kid! “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!” Gary shrieked.

*

“Nts! Nts! Nts nts nts!” Gary made the strange sounds he remembered making when playing boxing back in school before ditching that for the life of a Pokemon Trainer. “Come on! Let’s go, Hitmonchan! Nts! Nts!” He jabbed at Hitmonchan, catching him in the forehead. Gary was pretending that his face wasn’t already as sore as it was from previous shots he took from Hitmonchan while boxing with him. His stomach also hurt from a couple of blows he took a while to get up from. But he kept going, believing it’d be beneficial for himself to get stronger along with his Pokemon.  
Hitmonchan bobbed in place, leering at Gary.  
“You can take me out in one blow. Here I am, several hits later, just fine,” Gary stated. He punched Hitmonchan in a manner he thought surely must have hurt, striking him in the chest, but the Pokemon didn’t budge at all. “You’ve been holding back. Come on, sucka! Hit me! Hit me a little harder! I can take it!” He jumped forward and gave a hook across Hitmonchan’s face.  
Hitmonchan’s head moved, but the Pokemon’s body was otherwise unaffected. “Hitmon...” Hitmonchan growled. He slugged Gary’s shoulder.  
Gary groaned from the hit, the area throbbing. He smiled. “Bah, is that it?? Come on, man! Fight! Nts nts!” Gary gave Hitmonchan a couple of blows with each fist, one at the head, the other at the shoulder. “Nts! Nts!” He went first for a blow at Hitmonchan’s chest again, and then slugged lower, at his stomach.  
Hitmonchan wasn’t fazed by any of this. The Pokemon punched Gary in the forehead.  
Gary’s head snapped back. He let out his breath and forced a smile. He was really feeling it, but he didn’t let it show. “Weeeeeak! Come on, Hitmonchan! You think the League is gonna be won like this? No wonder you can’t beat Electivire!”  
“Hit?” Hitmonchan’s eyes widened and then tightened on Gary. He jabbed forward, not touching his Trainer.  
Gary moved to the side, but he knew he wasn’t hit because Hitmonchan chose not to. “Come on! Show me that fighting spirit, Hitmonchan! Where’s that spirit of a boxer I heard about within you? Let’s fight, man!” Gary lifted up a leg and kicked Hitmonchan as hard as he could in the stomach! He froze, swallowing, regret filling his body. Did I go too far...? His arms fell to his sides.  
Hitmonchan took a couple of steps back, looking at Gary blankly.  
Gary’s head didn’t move, but his eyes looked side to side before returning to his Pokemon. “Hey, um... Listen...”  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!” Hitmonchan flew into Gary with High Jump Kick!  
The entire planet Earth started twirling, dancing, and singing from Gary’s perspective. The next thing he knew, his body was rocking. The world was a blur, and he was sure he was going to vomit. “Hitmonchan...” he muttered, making out several of the same Pokemon reaching out for him. And next to him was... Gary closed his eyes but couldn’t straighten out his head or get up, nausea all over his body. When he finally opened his eyes, he realized what the other thing was, and fear started taking over.  
Primeape glared from Gary, to Hitmonchan.  
“Pleeeeeeease...” Gary groaned helplessly, not sure what would happen next.  
“Prrriiiiiimmmmme...” Primeape growled, looking furious. Then, “PRRIIII-IIIIIIMEAAAAAAPE!!” His face broke into tears! He then leaped at Gary and proceeded to pummel his Trainer.

*

“Just sounds to me like Primeape felt left out?” June smiled at Gary.  
“This is some bull!” Gary snapped.  
“Language, Gary,” June joked.  
He scowled at her. “I’m serious, yo! Like, come on! Between Hitmonchan, Primeape. Not to mention your Electivire! I think you and I need a battle with Electivire! One-on-one! If I beat the League but can’t beat you, what does that say about me?! You’ll always be on my mind about that! And anyone else out there like you! I’ll never see myself as a Champion! It’d drive me nuts!! I have to beat that thing fairly before I can battle Aly!”  
The two, along with Raichu, entered the building that night where they were to sleep.  
“And that girl has a freaking Salamence! That’s a really powerful Dragon type Pokemon!” Gary continued as they went up the stairs. “I was looking it up earlier. Hey! Maybe I should look up Aly’s team while I’m here! I almost forgot I can do that! See what she’s been using!”  
They stopped by the door.  
June and Raichu waited patiently.  
Gary also waited and realized they were waiting for him, so he grabbed the doorknob. “Say.” He froze and stared at her.  
June’s eyes widened at him. “Yes?”  
Raichu’s eyes also widened.  
“Where have you been all day long?” He stepped into the room.  
The lights suddenly cut on before Gary even touched the switch!  
“Huh?” Gary shut his eyes in the sudden light.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“AAAAAAHHH!!” Gary freaked, backing up and blinking in surprise as people appeared in the room, stepping out of the bathroom, crawling from under the beds, and waved at him, smiling. Soon, he could make out proper faces. “MOM?!?!? Grandma and Auntie??!! Prof. Oak?! Mr. and Mrs. Butters??! ROBIN, KIWI AND ALY!!! Prof. Sketchit??”  
“Haaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!!” Robin laughed, bent over. “The look on yo faaaaace!”  
Mr. Butters held up a camera and frowned at it, shaking his head. “I was trying to get a picture of your shock, but I wasn’t ready when you arrived.”  
“I don’t see how. We all heard them downstairs.” Mrs. Butters stared at her husband with disappointment before smiling at Gary. “Welcome back, sweetheart.”  
Gary swallowed hard, still terrified. “Wha-wha-what???”  
Everyone laughed even harder.  
Gary’s grandma stepped over to him. “Gary, it's your birthday! Didn't you know?” she asked brightly.  
“Wow! He forgot!” Robin laughed heavily.  
“No, there’s no way you forgot. We just spoke about it earlier today!” Gary's mother spoke kindly.  
“I didn't forget!” Gary insisted. “You guys just terrified the freaking daylights out of me is all!”  
“That's the point of a surprise party, Gary,” Robin winked, and laughed some more, his father joining in.  
Gary placed his hand over his beating heart and finally managed to smile.  
“And to answer your question, I was on the phone speaking to my family,” June walked by Gary with some sass in her hips, Raichu keeping close to her. She stopped and looked back to him, still giving him her back. “But I made a couple of other calls in my spare time,” she winked, smirking.  
“So that's it...” Gary replied.  
She walked back to him, alone, and hugged him tightly. “Happy birthday, Gary.” She kissed his cheek.  
As she walked off, Raichu now chasing after her, Robin walked over and punched him in the arm. “Happy birthday, buddy.” He winked and leaned closer. “You lucky dog, you.”  
Gary shoved him away, smiling.  
His mom walked over and hugged him tightly, giving him another kiss.  
He returned it. “Thanks, mom.”  
“Happy birthday, babe.”  
“Happy birthday, Gary!” Gary’s aunt exchanged a hug and kiss with him. “I am so proud of you! We saw your battles. You were absolutely amazing! We recorded them and everything! We just wish we could have seen it live. You really are so good at this! I was so impressed!”  
“I'm so proud of you, my grandson.” Gary’s grandma also traded a hug and kiss with him. She sniffed and then released him. “You still look really bad, and your hair isn't clean, but it's your birthday, so I won't say anything this time.”  
June giggled.  
Gary forced a smile and nodded, sooooooo embarrassed and upset.  
“You smell, too?!” Aly added. “Geez, Gary. On top of looking like a stand-in for a punching bag, you can’t even smell nice for your own birthday!”  
Gary frowned at her. “I’ve been training all day preparing to make sure I sweep you tomorrow!” he snapped.  
“Oh, is that what you think you're gonna do? All that training is only going to backfire on you. I feel like I’ve told you this before already. Keep it up and you’ll be anything but ready to win this League, let alone beat me.”  
“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see when you’re beaten. Then you can try to dare and advise me.”  
“This is gonna be our first real full battle. We’ve never had an entire match that we could finish.”  
Gary nodded slowly, remembering their one-on-one battle in Celedon, and their three-on-three match in Fuchsia City. “And it won’t even be a Full Battle. It’s only three-on-three... I really wanted to get past that if any of us were to lose...”  
No one spoke after that, but Aly and Gary kept their eyes on each other.  
“You all have done so well out there,” Mrs. Butters broke the silence. “Well done, everyone, no matter what comes next.”  
“That’s right!” Mr. Butters laughed, stepping up to Aly and Gary. He placed a heavy hand on one of their shoulders and squeezed, making the kids flinch. “No matter who loses this match between you two, you all got through the preliminaries, anyway. There’s so many people who wish they had gotten this far, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!”  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!” Robin added after.  
“That’s right! And I brought this to commemorate that. To remind us that, no matter what, we’ll all always have the most important thing!” Prof. Sketchit approached Gary and Aly. “Friendship.” He held up several objects.  
Everyone got closer.  
Gary broke into a smile.  
Robin laughed hard.  
Aly nodded, smiling.  
June let out her breath in a light laugh, her mouth in an open smile.  
Kiwi looked down, smiling.  
Prof. Sketchit handed a picture to Gary, Aly, June, Robin, and Kiwi.  
Gary stared at the large piece of paper which held a drawing.  
It was the moment Aly, Gary, Kiwi, Robin, and June were at Prof. Oak’s place, laughing about a joke together. The photograph that Prof. Oak had taken was made into a sketch!  
Gary turned to Prof. Sketchit. “Sir, did you...?”  
Prof. Sketchit’s face went a little red as his eyes closed. His hand went to the back of his head and he laughed. “Just a little something for you guys. And I have extras for everyone else, too!”  
Gary smiled down at the drawing. It looked like it was done by pencil alone.  
“Wow, Prof. Sketchit! I can’t believe it!” Aly said. “I mean, I know you’re an artist, but this is cray cray!”  
Robin laughed. “Now this is just amazing!”  
“Oh, just wonderful, Prof. Sketchit! Thank you!” June gushed.  
“Thank you,” Kiwi said, smiling gently at the drawing.  
“You’re all welcome!” Prof. Sketchit handed out the other drawings to the adults.  
As almost everyone kept up a pleasant attitude, laughing and joking around.  
When everyone had gone out to have a big dinner together.  
While almost everyone ate and drank without a care in the world on their minds that night.  
Aly and Gary, faking their way through the night with occasional laughter and fun.  
Gave nothing but silence and cold stares to each other.  
Both Trainers, promising friendship to the end, also knew nothing would stop them from totally destroying one another to make it to their dreams.  
Just as somebody would have to win the match tomorrow, somebody would have to lose. The problem was, neither Trainer was willing to lose.  
Worst of all.  
It wasn’t the full six-on-six battle they had predicted. Losing in a three-on-three match.  
Was unacceptable.


	38. Round Five: Going The Distance

“Prof. Burnett has been caught cheating for a third time, and this seems to be the final straw for her husband, Prof. Kukui,” a newswoman spoke, a slight smirk on her face mixed with a serious look.  
On the screen, a picture of two people took up a section of the upper right corner. To the left was an older, but good looking, healthy man in a white cap with a rainbow on it and a white lab coat that was open, revealing a powerful upper body. He had a big smile on his face.  
A woman was also smiling beside him, her skin almost as pale, or maybe just as pale, as her white hair. She also looked aged, but also in good shape and health considering that. She was a slim woman in a pink tank top.  
“After the first scandal involving another man, Prof. Burnett was forgiven after claiming both intoxication and that the man, previous Gym Leader Brock, had misled her into thinking he was Prof. Kukui,” the news went on. “A heated lawsuit had Brock defending himself, saying he was unaware of who Burnett was due to his own intoxication, and insisted he never claimed to be another man and was in fact the one being hit on. Brock was infuriated at the hit to his reputation over this and fought tooth and nail for the sake of his long respected Gym. Never once denying the affair happened, he only wished for the truth about why it happened to be made clear. The lawsuit was eventually settled out of court.”  
Geez, what a... Gary just shook his head. That’s so sad. Crazy. He looked from the hanging flatscreen TV in the building, to the floor. I can’t let this distract me. I’ve got a three-on-three Pokemon battle coming up against Aly. A freaking three-on-three! At the League! Gary was getting angry, and he could feel it becoming tears. It’s not fair! Three-on-three?! Me versus Aly?! How is that right?? Gary closed his eyes and shook his head. It was supposed to be all of us at the top four... With no Kiwi... it still shoulda been us at top three! Sheesh, at least in the Full Battles!!  
“And now, the next battle of the Indigo League is about to begin!!” the voice from an announcer boomed throughout the building.  
Gary gasped and jumped to his feet. “This is it!” He took off.  
“Good luck, Gary!”  
“Good luck!”  
“Do your best!”  
Gary waved at the voices from those behind booths. He looked back to show them his smile, not wanting to be rude. “Thank you!” he called, and ran down an empty, dark hallway with a lit up opening at the end. He swallowed as he got closer to the light. There’s no turning back. Aly is DONE!  
“And here comes our two Trainers, both representing Pallet Town!!” the announcer burst out. “The Red Trainer, Gary, facing off against the Green Trainer, Alyssa Say! This is going to be a right hometown showdown! It is highly likely these two know each other! This match will settle some scores for certain! May the best Pallet Town representative win!”  
The weather was so beautiful, a gentle breeze blowing the warm, clean, fresh air around.  
Gary walked the dirt field. There was no rising platform for him this time.  
Aly was on her way over as well, stopping several seconds after Gary.  
The two Pallet Town Trainers glared at each other.  
“You’re cray cray if you think you’re gonna beat me, Gary!” Aly leered. “I’ll lose to anyone else before you!”  
She’s trying to act tough, Gary realized, not changing his expression. She’s usually a pain being tough. But now, she’s acting tough. She’s not being herself. She can’t possibly beat me like this! Who’s gonna send out the first Pokemon, though?  
“This match is between Alyssa Say of Pallet Town, and Gary, also of Pallet Town,” the referee announced. His hair covered most of his face. He wore a gray hoodie, the hood down, and black jeans with white sneakers. He raised the red flag to Gary, the green flag at Aly. “BEGIN!”  
Aly grabbed a Poke Ball and tossed it. “Let’s do this, Hydreigon!!”  
The Poke Ball opened, revealing the beast within.  
Gary’s mouth dropped and he took two steps back. Shit! Gary cursed, both at the Pokemon, but mostly at the fact he showed his fear.  
“Hydreigon!” the monster rasped loudly at him.  
Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokemon. The evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon is a vicious Pokemon, seen as unstoppable in many cultures in the region where it is from. All three heads are used to eat anything and destroy everything, but only one head has an actual brain. Research into the workings of this Pokemon are difficult and dangerous due to its ferocious attitude. Please exercise caution.  
Gary gaped at his Pokedex. Was that a warning?? I’ve heard plenty of scary things about Pokemon from this thing, but that almost sounded a little too... live! Gary pondered. Right! He put away his Pokedex and faced the Pokemon.  
“Ready to quit already?” Aly smiled. “It’d be wise for you, I’ll tell you that! I’ll also tell you it’d be great to see that cutie Kingdra again!” Her last sentence ended in a squeal as she raised her clasped hands to her face.  
Gary grabbed a Poke Ball. “Just so happens I was thinking about just that!” he smiled. “Kingdra, I choose you!” He threw her Poke Ball.  
“DOOOOO! DOOOOO!” Kingdra bounced in place once out.  
“It’s Dragon versus Dragon, with a couple of added types to really make this round an interesting one!” the announcer said upon seeing the first two choices. “The start of this is already out of this world!!”  
“How cuuuuute!” Aly clapped her hands. “It’s too bad I have to defeat such a sweetie! How dare you send out such an innocent soul!” Aly frowned at Gary.  
Oh, shut up, will ya? Gary thought impatiently. Nervously. Who’s gonna go first? I have to go first! “Use Yawn, Kingdra!”  
“Hydreigon, use Charge Beam!”  
Both Trainers gave their orders at the same time.  
A yellow, sparking ball formed between Hydreigon’s three heads.  
Kingdra sent out multiple clear bubbles.  
A yellow bolt of Electricity fired out and tore through the Yawn attack, striking Kingdra.  
Kingdra screamed out as she was electrified. She shook off the damage as it finished.   
Hydreigon glowed red for a bit.  
Charge Beam. The user sends out a jolt of Electricity at the opponent, the leftover energy having a fair chance of increasing the user’s Special Attack.  
Gary watched Hydreigon in shock. Oh, no... She’s really starting off strong with that! “Kingdra, Focus Energy!”  
“DOOO!” Kingdra’s body glowed white for a moment.  
“Charge Beam!” Aly repeated.  
Hydreigon used its attack again to blast Kingdra.  
“Dooo!” Kingdra cried out painfully but kept a strong face, glaring at Hydreigon.  
Hydreigon glowed red again.  
“The Green Trainer, Alyssa, is putting the battle immediately in her favor, setting up complete control with Charge Beam, which has a big chance of boosting the Special Attack Stat!” the announcer began his commentary. “Gary, the Red Trainer, has had little opportunity to catch up to these boosts and fight back!”  
“Charge Beam again!” Aly screamed.  
Gary gasped. “Kingdra!” His mind blanked.  
“DOOOOO!” Kingdra wailed out and finally fell over.  
Hydreigon’s body went red.  
“KINGDRA! NOOOO! GET UP!!” Gary yelled.  
Kingdra did get up. “Doo! Doo, Doo, Doo!”  
“Kingdra, it’s our turn! Dragon Pulse!” Gary ordered.  
“Dragon Pulse right back!” Aly responded.  
Both Pokemon charged a purple beam of energy up, Kingdra’s in front of her snout, Hydreigon’s in front of the mouth of the middle head. The beams fired, but Hydreigon’s annihilated Kingdra’s and took down the Dragon type.  
Gary was shaking, staring down at his fallen Pokemon. “KINGDRA! PLEASE! DON’T GIVE IN!! We can’t lose this!”  
Trembling, Kingdra got up, leaning over.  
“I’ve told you about pushing your Pokemon too hard, Gary!” Aly crossed her arms.  
“You’re not the one losing, are you?!” Gary snapped, losing his temper. “We’re not done until we’re done! And this is far from over!!”  
Aly narrowed her eyes at him. “Your lack of compassion will keep you from being a true Pokemon Trainer!”  
“Your lack of knowing how to raise Pokemon to their best is gonna keep you from ever becoming a Pokemon Master!” Gary countered. There’s not too many choices I have here, with her so powered up, Gary realized, trying to think of another way to attack Hydreigon.  
“Charge Beam again!” Aly decided.  
Again?? She’s still trying to boost! “SMOKESCREEN!”  
Hydreigon fired another Charge Beam.  
Kingdra covered the field in purple smoke, hiding herself.  
There was a scream from Kingdra.  
Oh, no! Gary panicked. I can’t stop, whether she got hit or not! He stared at Hydreigon for a second. It’s not glowing. Did it miss, or they just get unlucky by not getting a boost? “DRAGON PULSE!”  
“DOOOOOOO!”  
A purple beam shot through the thick smoke and hit Hydreigon who was hovering above it.  
“Hyyyyydreigoooon!!” Hydreigon rasped as it was forced backwards by the hit.  
“Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse! You can do it!” Aly insisted.  
“Kingdra, stay clear and use Smokescreen again! Keep yourself protected!” Gary told her.  
More purple smoke filled the field and Hydreigon launched Dragon Pulse.  
An explosion was not seen due to the smoke, and a shout came from Kingdra.  
That wasn’t a pained sound! Gary smiled. Kingdra’s okay! She’s dodging! Gary wished he could see Aly’s face through all the smoke, but he also appreciated what it meant.  
Hydreigon wasn’t able to see his Pokemon, either.  
“Gary has switched the game upside down and is now using Smokescreen to make those oh so powerful moves not hit!” the announcer was praising. “No matter how powerful you may be, if you don’t hit the target, it means nothing!”  
“Man, that guy is so annoying!” Gary could hear Aly complain.  
“I can hear that, young lady!” the announcer responded.  
Aly gasped. “OH!”  
Now I really wish I could see her face! Gary snickered. Anyway... We hit harder with a Dragon move from a Dragon type, but there’s a good opportunity if this goes right! “ICE BEAM!”  
Kingdra used Ice Beam.  
“Hydreigon! Dragon Pulse!”  
Hydreigon’s move went first, disappearing into the smoke and exploding.  
“DOOOOO!” A light blue beam fired out of the smoke from the ground.  
Hydreigon was hit in the stomach! Ice was coating its body as it yelled out.  
The smoke was clearing up a bit, but not entirely.  
Kingdra was visible now, as well as Aly.  
The female Trainer had a shocked look on her face. This look went away for a more focused appearance and she nodded. “Move from Sunny Day to Fire Blast, NOW!”  
“HYYYYYYYYYDREIIII!!” Hydreigon shouted out, looking up to the sun as the Ice continued covering the huge body.  
The temperature rose drastically, the sun beaming stronger than before.  
Gary removed his jacket in the heat, his skin prickling and itching. He rubbed at his arms.  
“HYYYYYYYYYYY!!!” Hydreigon immediately went into a Fire Blast attack!  
“HYDRO PUMP!!” Gary chose.  
The Fire Blast passed the forming Ice around Hydreigon’s body, melting the Ice into falling water! The move met with Kingdra’s Hydro Pump, and then pushed through!  
“DOOOO!” Kingdra leaped out of the way at the last second, avoiding the hot move.  
“Alyssa has done the incredible!!” the announcer’s voice boomed. “By using Sunny Day to increase the heat, and the power of Fire Blast, she got rid of the Ice forming around Hydreigon and still launched one vicious attack!! Under Sunny Day, Fire moves are more powerful, but Water moves are made weak, making even a great move like Hydro Pump, useless against Fire Blast!! Gary is lucky Kingdra was able to avoid that hit, or it could have left a crucial impression!”  
She knew I’d use a Water move against Fire Blast, Gary realized. She thought so far ahead as to use Fire Blast under a Sunny Day to trick me into using a Water move against her so she’d be sure to overpower it. Not to mention, her Special Attack boosts don’t help me overcome her. Is this really Aly? Has she really grown to think like this? I’m just... so impressed! Am I giving her too much credit? Maybe she didn’t think that far and it just happened this way.  
“Alright, let’s switch it up! Dragon Rush!” Aly said.  
“Dragon Pulse!” Gary said.  
A blue, dragon-shaped energy covered Hydreigon’s body and it dove at Kingdra as she attacked with Dragon Pulse.  
“HYYYYYYYYYYYY!!” Hydreigon roared, struggling to force through Kingdra’s attack. An area at its body flashed white, and the energy around it slid off, disappearing, exposing the Pokemon. “DREEEEIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!” It roared louder as it was forced back by the Dragon Pulse and finally slid along the ground. Hydreigon didn’t move.  
“And Kingdra’s Focus Energy finally kicks in, causing a higher percentage of Critical Hits!!!” the announcer was saying. “This sounds incredible, but it would appear that due to Alyssa going for a physical move like Dragon Rush, rather than a Special move like Dragon Pulse, may have been the advantage Gary needed!! With all the Special Attack boosts Alyssa was getting, her Special Attack is a devastating one right now, but there’s been no boost to her Attack power!! With two Dragon moves facing off just now, it was all about who had the most power, and since a Critical Hit is all about hitting the sweet spot on the opponent, Alyssa deciding to rush in close with Dragon Rush, opened up a spot for Kingdra to land that hit on the body it needed, overpowering even Dragon Rush, and taking down Hydreigon!!!”  
The crowd was going absolutely insane over this.  
“Wow, Gary. Did you really think that up?” Aly squinted at him. “Or did I just slip up by using Dragon Rush?”  
“Maybe Sunny Day is frying your brain,” Gary smirked at her.  
Aly sneered but wiped at her forehead. “This weather must be perfect for your dry sense of humor!” Aly shot back. “Charge Beam!”  
“Dragon Pulse!”  
Both Pokemon attacked at once.  
Both moves fought against each other in midair. Charge Beam finally forced its way through Dragon Pulse and zapped Kingdra.  
As Hydreigon glowed red once more, Kingdra collapsed.  
Gary shook his head, his eyes going from Kingdra to Hydreigon, where they stopped. It’s too powerful now!  
“Hydreigon gets its fourth Special Attack boost!!” the announcer informed everyone. “If that Pokemon isn’t stopped, I predict that it’s gonna make easy work of the rest of Gary’s team! I hope Gary has something secured, for his own sake!”  
Gary’s fists were tight, forcing his arms and legs to be stiff as he struggled to keep from trembling. His chest was hurting the way his heart was beating on it. The blazing sun wasn’t helping him in any way, either. “KINGDRA! Are you okay? Please get up! I know you can do it! We have to FIGHT!”  
Kingdra shivered on the ground. “Dooo...” she whispered weakly.  
“Kingdra is unable to battle!! Hydreigon is the winner!!” the judge determined.  
The crowd exploded in cheers so loud, Gary didn’t even hear himself shriek, “WWWHHAAAAAAAAT????!!!”  
“AND THAT’S IT, FOLKS!! After a very impressive back and forth of moves from both sides of Pallet Town, the winner of the two Dragons is revealed to be Hydreigon!!” the announcer shouted, arguably not even as loud as the crowd was being. “This is astounding!! How is Gary going to come back after that one?! Hydreigon has gotten to the point where defeat is going to be one mighty trick to pull for all to see!!”  
“Kingdra...” Gary whispered sadly.  
“Sorry, Kingdraaaaa!!” Aly called out, cupping her hands around her mouth, the smoke finally cleared. “We can be friends, thoooough! I LOVE YOOOOOUUUU!!” She was smiling at Gary’s Pokemon, but then she looked to the Trainer more seriously. “One down. Two more to go!”  
Gary nodded. “Kingdra, you pulled through and did a lot before the end. Don’t worry, we’ve got this for sure!” He returned her and grabbed his second Poke Ball. “I can’t deny, you’re really good, Aly!” he smiled and nodded at her. He made the Poke Ball in his hand grow larger. “But this ends right here, Aly!” He threw the Poke Ball. “CHARIZAAARRD!!”  
Charizard appeared and stretched out his wings. He let out a huge roar and shot flames into the sky that were brighter and more powerful than normal thanks to Sunny Day.  
“And Gary keeps up tradition with... sort of a Dragon!” the announcer laughed. “It’s now Charizard versus Hydreigon! Does Charizard have the heat boost from Sunny Day to overpower the Stat boost Hydreigon is killing this battle with?!”  
Heat boost... Gary pondered. Fire moves on a Dragon type won’t mean a lot, but in Sunny Day, while it still is up, should I go for it? A Dragon move... Dragon Claw. Dragon Pulse. Which?  
“Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!” Aly jumped in.  
“Dragon Pulse right back!” Gary demanded. I need to stop choosing so slowly!  
Both Pokemon attacked.  
Hydreigon’s Dragon Pulse split Charizard’s and collided with his middle.  
Charizard groaned and was toppled over.  
“CHARIZARD, GET UP!!” Gary couldn’t believe it! “USE DRAGON CLAW!!” Just maybe, a physical move will do better, like when Hydreigon did Dragon Rush.  
Charizard stood up quickly and roared. He flew at Hydreigon with glowing, light blue claws.  
“Crunch attack!” Aly called out.  
Hydreigon’s middle head’s teeth glowed white. It flew for Charizard!  
Charizard swung on Hydreigon with one claw.  
Hydreigon grabbed the claw with its glowing fangs.  
Charizard roared in pain and used his other claw to swipe at the middle head.  
Snarling in pain, Hydreigon released Charizard and fell back, landing on the ground.  
“FIRE BLAST, NOW!!” Gary pointed.  
Charizard sent out a huge blaze of heat that pressed against Hydreigon’s body.  
Hydreigon roared, its three heads to the sky. The heads then hit the ground together.  
“Hydreigon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!” The referee raised the red flag to Gary.  
“AND CHARIZARD DEFEATS HYDREIGON!! Using the boost of Hydreigon’s Sunny Day in fact benefitted Charizard to put the added pressure of a not very effective Fire type move on a resistant Dragon type, and Gary wins the battle!! Alyssa is now down one Pokemon and is going to be facing a boosted opponent, but Gary overcame his, so who knows who has the next victory!”  
The sun started to lessen in brightness and heat, and soon, the temperature was back to normal.  
“Oh, damn,” Aly sucked her teeth. “It’s gone already. Hydreigon, thanks a lot for your hard work! Come on back!” She returned Hydreigon and went for the second option, tossing her Poke Ball. “Mighty Ivy, come on out!”  
The Pokemon was revealed.  
There were cries of shock from the audience.  
Gary gasped.  
Charizard’s eyes widened as he let out a surprised cry.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur let out angrily, growling.  
“And... Um... Wow! Folks, this is one perplexing choice, but Alyssa has chosen to send out an Ivysaur against an opponent like Charizard!” The announcer sounded like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I’ve seen numerous battles and wins against the odds at this tournament, and many before it, so I shouldn’t have any doubts, especially when the chosen Pokemon was intentional, but this is a win I just have to see!”  
“Ivysaur, Aly? Are you serious??” Gary called to her.  
Aly smiled.  
“You know you can’t retreat, right? That means your Pokemon is out of the match!”  
“You’re gonna wish I did that after we win this one! Use Sweet Scent!”  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur sprayed a pink powder out of her bulb, filling up the field.  
“Charizard, Fire Blast!” Gary told his Pokemon.  
Charizard inhaled for his move, but rather than ending up continuing to attack, he was now sniffing the Sweet Scent! A smile came over his face and he swayed in place.  
“CHARIZARD! NO!” Gary yelled.  
“Now use Solar Beam!”  
“IVY!!” Ivysaur charged at Charizard and her body started glowing gold.  
“Oh, DAMN IT!!” Aly screamed. “NOT DOUBLE-EDGE!!”  
Ivysaur continued charging at Charizard.  
She’s still not listening to Aly? Even at the League?? Gary thought. “Charizard, wake up! Fire Blast, now!!”  
Charizard let out what sounded like a purr, still smiling stupidly. His eyes closed. They then popped open as Ivysaur tackled him down, leaving him on his back.  
Ivysaur sparked and flinched, suffering from recoil damage.  
Charizard got up and shook his head.  
Gary sputtered out, as if spitting out the Sweet Scent, a sweet taste in his mouth along with a light scent up his nose. “CHARIZARD!!”   
Charizard growled at Ivysaur.  
“Fire Blast!!”  
“Ivysaur, use Protect!”  
Charizard attacked with Fire Blast.  
Ivysaur crouched down, her back half raised, her bulb tip aimed at Charizard. A seed flew out.  
“Leech Seed?!” Aly cried. “IVYSAUR!”  
Charizard’s Fire Blast consumed Leech Seed, destroying it, and Ivysaur was hit.  
“IVYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!” Ivysaur screamed as she tumbled along the ground and laid out on her stomach.  
That’s it! Gary smiled, raising a fist.  
But Ivysaur leaped right back up!  
Gary’s eyes widened. Oh, really? I guess she didn’t send this one out thinking she’d go down that fast... But, why did she choose her?  
Aly was smiling at Gary.  
Gary shook his head at her. “She still doesn’t listen, huh? And you wanna talk about how I raise my Pokemon??”  
“We have slight differences, nothing more!” she glared at him. “You won’t beat us! Get ready for a major embarrassment! Use Growth!”  
A purple, sparkling powder was released from Ivysaur’s bulb, green sparkles in the midst of it.  
“Poison Powder! Charizard, use Flamethrower to burn it all away!” Gary stated.  
“Ivysaaaauurrr!” Aly complained.  
Charizard attacked, blasting at the Poison Powder.  
Much of the Poison Powder was removed, but a few sparkles remained.  
Charizard finished his attack and breathed in. His eyes widened and he started choking! Soon, his face was flushed purple!  
“Charizard?!” Gary couldn’t believe it! “CHARIZAAAARD!!”  
“This match has started off just about as controversial as it could get! Alyssa’s Ivysaur’s Sweet Scent set the stage, unbalancing Charizard at first!” the announcer was heard. “Ivysaur seems to be not listening to its Trainer and is using moves not directed! Nevertheless, Ivysaur has managed to get off a few moves, and Poison Powder has left the biggest impact on Charizard!”  
I can’t lose to this disobedient thing! Gary frowned. There’s no way! Gary’s eyes suddenly widened, thinking about June’s disobedient, undefeated Electivire. No... Electivire... Gary’s teeth tightened against each other and his eyebrows narrowed, his eyes squinting at Ivysaur. “Charizard, we end this with Fire Blast, NOW!”  
Charizard growled, his face matching Gary’s, and he took in a deep breath, ready to breathe out Fire at Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur, Protect!” Aly urged.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur instead shot out a pair of vines. They wrapped around Charizard’s neck!  
Charizard choked out in surprise, along with his Trainer!  
“What?!” Gary gasped.  
Charizard was choking for air, unable to use his attack!  
“NO WAY!!!” the announcer exploded. “Ivysaur has stopped Charizard’s devastating attack by choking the powerful force at the source!!”  
She’s still not listening! Gary knew. But she’s winning on her own! I won’t lose to that thing! There’s no way! I can’t! “CHARIZARD!! Get those vines off of you!!”  
Charizard raised his claws.  
“Ivysaur!!” Ivysaur leaped into the air and her vines put pressure on Charizard’s thin neck.  
Charizard was forced down headfirst.  
I can’t believe this! Gary watched with a gaping mouth. An Ivysaur just can’t beat a Charizard!  
Ivysaur’s vines finally released Charizard and she landed.  
“GET UP!!” Gary insisted.  
Charizard did manage back up slowly.  
“Incredible as it may seem, Ivysaur is putting a lot of work in on Charizard!” the announcer stated. “I wouldn’t believe any Ivysaur would have withstood the heat of Fire Blast! But this Ivysaur is going above and beyond, and I honestly believe it will put up a fair fight if Gary doesn’t start doing what’s needed to win!”  
What’s that supposed to mean?? Gary glared upward, trying to see whoever it was who was speaking. Screw it. He gave up and stared at Ivysaur. “Charizard, enough is enough! We’ll win this match!”  
“Don’t think so!” Aly interrupted. “Solar Beam!”  
“Ivysaur!!” Ivysaur crouched, her back end raised, the bulb pointed to Charizard. White dots of energy were drawn to her bulb.  
Gary froze. I have a free turn to attack... he thought. Fly! I can dodge that altogether! He opened his mouth and then smiled. His teeth connected. “Use Sky Drop RIGHT NOW!!”  
Charizard flew to Ivysaur and swooped her up, carrying her to the sky.  
Ivysaur’s attack stopped as she was carried!  
Charizard’s eyes closed and he slowed down for a second before continuing higher, faster, and then stopping.  
Ivysaur was looking down angrily.  
Charizard was breathing hard. He then dropped back down, flying with determination on his face. Right before meeting with the ground, Charizard flew forward and released Ivysaur.  
“Ivyyyyyy!!” Ivysaur screamed as she bounced along the ground.  
Charizard landed, his back now to Aly. He flinched from his continuing Poisoning.  
This is bad. The Poisoning! Gary thought. This could be the difference between a win and a loss!  
Ivysaur got up from her sprawled position and growled at Charizard, lowering herself closer to the ground.  
“Ivysaur, I sent you out because I know your heart! Your desire! Charizard is nothing to you! I want to work with you, though!” Aly pleaded. “Please, let’s win together! Trust me! Trust me, Ivysaur! Use Return!”  
Return? A move whose power is based on how much the Pokemon cares for the Trainer! Gary remembered. Why is she going with that? This is no time to be testing out the relationship with your Pokemon! I can’t lose to someone who battles like this!!  
After a couple of seconds, Ivysaur began charging for Charizard.  
Gary froze, watching Aly’s Pokemon. Watching carefully.  
Ivysaur leaped for a hit, aiming at Charizard’s chest.  
There’s no way the bond is there for this move to matter, Gary sneered. “Strength attack! Toss that thing!”  
A red aura surrounded Charizard. He roared and reached out. He caught Ivysaur in both claws! Immediately, he flung her above him, into the air!!  
“Ivyyyyyyyy!!” Ivysaur shouted angrily as she ascended.  
“Now end this already! Fire Blast!!” Gary shouted desperately.  
Charizard roared and inhaled.  
“VINE WHIP!!” Aly screamed out.  
“IVY!!” Ivysaur sent out a pair of Vines swiftly, but it was so close to when Aly gave the command that Gary couldn’t tell if she had listened or acted on her own again.  
The Vines wrapped around Charizard’s throat.  
Charizard choked out again, his attack stopped.  
This is bull! Gary kept to himself angrily. But so familiar...

The Grass Gym Leader, Vincent, had his Venusaur use Vine Whip as Charmeleon’s jaws opened for Flamethrower. The Vines snapped them shut before any Fire could come out.

*

“YOUR TAIL!!!” Gary shouted.  
Charmeleon waved his flame lit tail around Aly’s Ivysaur’s vines that were wrapped around his jaws.  
The vines caught on fire quickly and Ivysaur screamed out, letting go of Charmeleon, waving her flaming vines high in the air. She ran around in circles, screaming in a panic.

“OPEN THOSE JAWS AND USE FIRE FANG!!” Gary burst out.  
Charizard opened his jaws and they became covered in flames. He bit into the Vines.  
“Ivy??” Ivysaur’s eyes widened as her Vines were set on fire, the flames trailing down them and towards her! She released Charizard and her Vines waved wildly in the air.  
It worked! Gary smiled.  
“IVYSAUR! Like we practiced! Vine Whip the ground!!” Aly said sternly.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur’s face became as hardened as her Trainer’s. She started smacking her burning Vines at the ground! Her Vines Whipped the ground repeatedly until the fire was gone! The blackened vines were pulled back into the bulb.  
“And Ivysaur looked to be in a bad place for a moment there, folks! But Alyssa has kept a cool head in the face of fire and kept her Pokemon safe!” the announcer commented.  
“FIRE BLAST!!” Gary ordered.  
Charizard flinched in pain.  
“SOLAR BEAM!!” Aly threw in.  
Ivysaur began the move again, white dots of energy being absorbed into her bulb.  
“CHARIZAAAAAARD!!” Gary bellowed at his suffering Pokemon.  
“It looks like Charizard’s Poisoning might just be the moment Ivysaur needs to charge up a Solar Beam and put an end to the fully evolved, Fire and Flying type brute!” the announcer chimed in.  
It won’t be. It can’t be! Gary thought with fury, baring his teeth. “This is ridiculous! FIRE BLAST!!”  
Charizard straightened up and roared, using Fire Blast!  
Ivysaur’s flower glowed white as she fired with Solar Beam!  
Both moves met in midair.  
Fire Blast took over and engulfed Solar Beam, and then Ivysaur herself.  
“IVYYYYY!!” Ivysaur yelled out, taken off her feet.  
“IVYYYYYYY!!” Aly yelled with her.  
When the blaze was over, Ivysaur was sprawled out on her side, her eyes closed, not moving.  
The red flag was raised by the referee. “Ivysaur is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!!”  
The crowd’s screams were deafening.  
Gary’s heart was in his throat. He was ready to vomit, his phobia of it being the only thing that kept it down. He was trembling.  
Aly’s mouth was wide open.  
“Charizard proves itself by not going down and defeating Alyssa’s Ivysaur!!” the announcer was screaming. “Alyssa’s Ivysaur has proven itself in a number of impressive battles previously, but Charizard and Gary were not having it! Charizard’s type advantage and straight power, and let’s not disregard some definite will, were far too much for Ivysaur this match in a pretty close round!”  
Gary took in a deep breath and swallowed. His breath then came out.  
“Mighty Ivy...” Aly spoke softly. Her eyes closed as she nodded with a smile. “You did so well, and we’ll win this because of you!” When her eyes opened on Gary, her eyebrows narrowed. “This match is a team effort! Rest and support us in our finale!” She returned Ivysaur and stared at Charizard. With a nod, she grabbed a Poke Ball. Her arm extended. “Breloom, please come out!”  
The creature was little, shorter than Charizard but a little taller than Ivysaur. It punched outwards with both hands, looking ready for combat.  
“And Alyssa is surely a stubborn one, opting to go with yet another Grass type as her final Pokemon against Charizard! I know it’s weak, but Charizard is still looking like it could leave some lasting effects if used right! I don’t know what Alyssa has up her sleeve!” the announcer threw out there.  
“I guess you’re ready to lose, huh?” Gary teased, wanting to smirk to show friendly competitiveness, but he couldn’t. He knew all he had to do was beat this Grass type Pokemon, but he also knew he couldn’t take things lightly. He knew he was only one Pokemon away from victory, but Charizard was weak, and anything could happen. “Charizard, no games! Fire Blast! End this now!”  
Charizard attacked with Fire Blast.  
Breloom cried out and ducked, covering its head.  
The Fire Blast swept right over it.  
Damn it, Gary thought, growling out loud. We missed.  
“Breloom, please relax and use your Dynamic Punch!” Aly demanded.  
Breloom raised a fist and yelled out as the fist started to glow light blue. From such a far distance, his little arm swung on Charizard, but extended a LOT further than Gary had expected.  
Charizard was also not ready, surprise on his face as he was hit and sent flying backwards. He slid on the dirt ground and then went still.  
“CHARIZARD!!” Gary started.  
“Charizard is unable to battle!” the referee ruled.  
“CHARIZARD!!!” Gary choked from how hard he yelled as he stepped forward and then stopped to look at the referee in shock.  
“Breloom is the winner of this round!” The referee raised the green flag to Aly.  
“AND CHARIZARD HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!! The combination of Poison and Dynamic Punch was just too strong!! Alyssa’s faith in her Pokemon proves to be just enough, at least for the weakened, Poisoned Charizard, to defeat it! But Gary can still fight back with his final Pokemon if he, well, plays it smart with type advantage, or perhaps he can win by sending out a Water type or something!” The announcer was laughing now.  
Aly shrugged and tossed up her hands, looking up and around her with a mix of anger and confusion on her face. “Whose side is this guy on??”  
Gary returned Charizard and grabbed his Pokedex next.  
Breloom. The Mushroom Pokemon. The evolved form of Shroomish. Do not let its short arms deceive you, as they can extend well beyond their appearance. Its fighting technique is like that of professional boxers. Its excellent footwork makes it a swift fighter.  
“What else, Pokedex?” Gary insisted impatiently.  
Breloom is both Grass and Fighting type.  
“Right...” he whispered. With a focused face, he nodded and said strongly, “I get it.” He grabbed a Poke Ball but hesitated. “This is it. Right here. If she wants a Fight, I’ll give her one. There’s no one better. Hitmonchan, GO!” Gary tossed the Poke Ball.  
Hitmonchan appeared. He raised his fists by his face, and didn’t move afterwards.  
Breloom stared right back, just as motionless.  
Hitmonchan moved his fists, tightening his Yellow Scarf.  
Breloom started throwing jabs through the air.  
“To end this match, the final time one of these Trainers is going to be battling at this League tournament, it will be between their Fighting type Pokemon!” the announcer spoke loudly but in the lowest tone Gary had heard from him the entire match. He almost sounded solemn. Serious. “These two Pokemon, just like their Trainers, seem dead serious about the conclusion to who is Pallet Town’s finest Pokemon Trainer!”  
Hitmonchan started bouncing in place. “Hiiiiit...” Hitmonchan spoke low and threateningly.  
Breloom didn’t say a word, no longer punching outward.  
“Hitmonchan!” Gary started.  
“Breloom!” Aly followed up.  
Both Trainers stared each other in the eyes coldly, as if they had never met. As if they were never friends.  
Foresight! Gary thought of starting off with, but seeing Aly’s eyes, he kept quiet.  
Then, both Aly and Gary’s eyes widened, and they straightened up. Their expressions eased slightly, but they still held strong, competitive determination. They both nodded with sudden understanding.  
The two Pokemon kept intense, ready eyes on one another.  
Gary and Aly turned from each other, to their Pokemon. “GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”  
Both Pokemon moved in on each other.  
Hitmonchan got the first hit, jabbing at Breloom’s face with one punch, and then another, followed by a few flurries of punches and then a hook here and there.  
Breloom was stumbling around but not taken down. Hitmonchan kept on jabbing, Breloom looking like the hits weren’t fazing it much and it was waiting for a moment to get its punches in.   
Some punches from Hitmonchan were missing, but many were connecting, the crowd screaming out the name of both Pokemon, every individual showing their support for who they wanted to win, even the Trainers’ names coming through in the mix of screams.  
“It looks like this battle is going to be about more than winning it, as the crowd is pitting Hitmonchan and Breloom against each other! In other words, these two Pokemon have built a personal fanbase!!” the announcer was yelling over all the noise. “The support seems about even! But only one can come out victorious!!”  
Constant jabs hit Breloom, mostly from just one fist before turning into the other, returning to the first, and continuing in a mixed fashion.  
Breloom was just taking the hits and following Hitmonchan around, looking like it was being toyed with.  
“GET ‘EM HITMONCHAN!!” Gary smiled. “WE’VE GOT ‘EM!!”  
“Breloom!! Break that jaaaab!!” Aly shouted.  
Suddenly, Breloom delivered a blow! And then another!  
Hitmonchan was now stumbling backwards as Breloom took over! He reached out and wrapped his arms around Breloom, holding its head in his left arm, his right arm around Breloom’s body.  
Breloom wrapped him up right back.  
They both were yelling at each other.  
Hitmonchan shoved Breloom back. Breloom shouted at Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan answering with several blows to its face.  
Breloom was stumbling again, looking like it wasn’t going to be on its feet for much longer, but it then started swinging back, Hitmonchan falling away! Aly’s Pokemon went for a couple of more punches but Hitmonchan avoided them easily and socked Breloom a few more times. Breloom swung again and missed.  
Hitmonchan punched Breloom in the face. He didn’t let up, keeping up the punches. An uppercut. A jab. A hook, uppercut, jab, and Breloom dropped!  
The crowd went mad.  
“BRELOOM IS DOWN!!” the announcer raved.  
“BRELOOOOOOOOMM!!!!” Aly belted.  
“YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” Gary cheered.  
Hitmonchan backed up, raising a fist to the cheering fans as he looked to everyone.  
“GO AFTER HIM!!” Aly urged her Pokemon.  
Breloom got up easily enough, and Hitmonchan moved in, delivering several blows in all kinds of directions. Breloom got a furious look on its face and knocked Hitmonchan back with one punch, pushing forward with another couple of punches after that! One punch missed and it fell over, but it turned around to face the opponent. Breloom waved its hand in its own face, urging Hitmonchan to strike it.  
Hitmonchan did just that. Several times.  
Breloom took all of them.  
“Monnn...” Hitmonchan leaned forward a little.  
“HITMONCHAN!” Gary screamed. “GET OUT OF THERE!! FORESIGHT!!”  
Hitmonchan’s eyes were closed, breathing hard.  
He needs a break, Gary knew.  
Hitmonchan looked down on Breloom and backed up.  
Breloom nodded and turned his back on Hitmonchan, walking away.  
Hitmonchan reached out and shoved the back of Breloom’s head. “Chan!”  
Breloom whipped around and reached out with one elongated arm to shove Hitmonchan, pushing him back just a couple of steps.  
There were boos from the crowd along with cheers.  
“I’m gonna say that the blood just got bad between these two!” the announcer was saying. “The two seem to have enough mutual respect for a break! Hitmonchan are known to be hard to train in long combat, and Breloom is respecting that, backing away as Hitmonchan recovers! But Hitmonchan seems to want to prove his superiority and is continuing to taunt Breloom! Interestingly, the Trainers have barely given a single order! This seems to indeed be a long awaited battle that goes back a while between these two Trainers, and likely their Pokemon!”  
You would think so, looking at these two, Gary admitted. But that’s not it at all, is it? He looked to Aly.  
Her eyes were on Breloom.   
Gary caught Hitmonchan as he fell over. “Hitmonchan! Good round! Good round!” He lightly tapped the side of his face, smiling. “You’re killing it out there!” He looked over at Aly again.  
She was leant over by her Pokemon, speaking loudly enough for Gary to hear. “You’ve taken a lot of hits out there. Can you keep going?”  
Breloom spoke to Aly, looking absolutely exhausted.  
Aly just nodded.  
“Breloom’s gotta be in great shape to withstand that butchering!” the announcer went on.  
“You okay? You took a couple of punches there,” Gary nodded.  
“Hitmonchan,” Hitmonchan shook his head.  
“If you’re okay then you need to finish that thing off already!” Gary insisted.  
Aly was speaking to Breloom, a fist waving at her Pokemon.  
“Don’t let up on that thing! Treat it like a threat!” Gary spoke sharply. “He’s dangerous!”  
“Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan shouted in Gary’s face.  
“YEAH? THEN GO GET HIM!” Gary shouted back.  
Breloom puffed out its little chest, staring to Hitmonchan.  
“He’s only a Pokemon! You can beat him!” Aly called. “You’re a fit, slick, eighty-five pound, Hoenn tank!”  
Breloom nodded to its Trainer and then looked to Hitmonchan, yelling out, and it approached the opponent.  
“This is it, Hitmonchan! For the crowd! The win! The victory!” Gary was so excited.  
Hitmonchan moved forward, tightening his Yellow Scarf again. He quickly delivered one jab, and a couple of seconds later, there was another one. A couple of more jabs hit, but Breloom wasn’t bothered.  
Warm yourself up, Gary thought. Don’t stress yourself out. Don’t wear yourself out!  
Hitmonchan landed a few more hits, and then was toying with Breloom, faking some punches, wavering about, and then socking Breloom again.  
Breloom seemed to be waiting for this. It swiftly moved in, catching Hitmonchan, and even Gary, off guard and punched at Hitmonchan’s face, stomach, and face some more, Hitmonchan forced to try and block some of the hits with his arms!  
“Here comes Breloom again, back in action after a severe pummeling! I just can’t understand how that Pokemon is still going with so much power!” the announcer spoke.  
Hitmonchan grabbed at the back of Breloom’s head. He raised one arm, waving it nonchalantly to the cheering crowd and shouting out.  
Breloom kept slugging into Hitmonchan’s stomach.  
Hitmonchan shoved Breloom back and taunted it. “Hitmon! Hitmon! Hitmonchan!” He looked at Breloom, waving at his own face. “Hitmonchan!”  
Breloom swung and missed!  
Hitmonchan had dodged and gotten around Breloom.  
Breloom went after Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan taunting the Pokemon all the way.  
Hitmonchan was smiling, calling out to the referee, the crowd, and then to Gary. It was like this was just a game to him. He looked drunken, swaying his shoulders around, and then he winded up one arm. “Hitmonchan!” He slugged Breloom dead in the face and didn’t let up, punching and punching, completely overwhelming Breloom until Breloom finally collapsed.  
“GET UP, BRELOOM, GET UP!!” Aly cried, and even Gary could see the tears running down her cheeks.  
This is what she gets, Gary thought while the announcer described the fight. She should have taken this more serious. Breloom has to go down!  
Breloom was still in the game, getting to its knees. It spit on the ground before looking up spitefully at Hitmonchan.  
“Hitmonchan!” Hitmonchan pointed at Breloom, yelling, clearly telling it to stay down. He then turned to the crowd and shouted out, raising a fist and pointing at them.  
Gary clapped. “Get your energy up, Hitmonchan! You’re doing great!” Sorry, Aly. I hope you don’t take this too hard. We have to go all the way. Robin, I know you’re battling, or about to be soon, but you better watch this replay in your spare time. You’re next.  
Breloom swung a fist in front of it in a childish anger before standing.  
“The body, Breloom! The BODY!!” Aly called to her Pokemon.  
Hitmonchan had both fists raised to cheers and boos, shouting at them all. He tightened his Yellow Scarf and went for Breloom.  
Breloom moved in. Hitmonchan started off good enough, but Breloom fought back with its own punches!  
Gary’s eyes widened and he even gasped as Breloom didn’t stop, slugging in the stomach, and then relentlessly punching Hitmonchan in the face!  
His Pokemon’s head was going all over the place, and he wasn’t fighting back! It was becoming more even as Hitmonchan started knocking around Breloom, but Breloom kept going with its own punches as soon as it got the chance!  
Breloom shoved Hitmonchan back and started yelling, taunting Hitmonchan!  
Hitmonchan swung outward, yelling right back at Breloom!  
“It looks like they’re taking their break yet again, but they’re still taunting each other!” the announcer brought up. “This has gone from a Pokemon battle, to a good old fashioned boxing match!”  
And that’s exactly what happened as both Pokemon went back onto the field a little later. There were slugs from each side, grappling, all kinds of jabs and throws going around.  
At one point, a loud noise and flashes of light grabbed the attention of the entire stadium.  
It was Electivire! He had appeared, using Thunder to make his presence known, and also electrifying a few people closeby, including his Trainer.  
Hitmonchan saw him and nodded before the battle proceeded.  
“Hitmonchan again with combinations of lefts and rights to the head, lefts and rights to the head!” the announcer was going on. “Hitmonchan is piling on the points when it comes to hits, but Breloom will not go down!”  
Hitmonchan was making a mess of Breloom, Breloom missing a lot of its punches, getting in only a few.  
“HIT HIM!!” Aly was screaming.  
Punch after punch was given to Breloom who staggered away, but wouldn’t be defeated quite yet, even though it seemed it was standing while asleep at times, as badly beaten as it looked.  
Hitmonchan winded up and delivered a huge blow to Breloom’s face.  
Breloom didn’t drop even from that, swinging back on Hitmonchan and then shoving him backwards! Punches were then delivered to Hitmonchan's stomach.  
“There goes Breloom again with lefts and rights to the midsection! And those hurt!” the announcer was adding.  
“Hold the body. Hold the body!” Aly told Breloom during one of the minute long breaks.  
While Hitmonchan was devastating Breloom with his hits, his form was becoming more sloppy with fatigue, even with the breaks.  
Breloom took a punch to the face, and its body jolted, but it stayed focused on Hitmonchan. Another punch leaned it back, but it stayed on its feet.  
Hitmonchan waved to himself, urging Breloom to attack. He raised his fists and Breloom slugged his shoulder.  
Aly screamed to her Pokemon.  
Another punch went to Hitmonchan’s stomach.  
Gary's face went stern watching this all happen. Hitmonchan... Gary thought.  
Another punch went to Hitmonchan’s stomach, jolting the fighter’s entire body, raising him.  
Aly screamed again.  
Another punch to Hitmonchan’s shoulder.  
Hitmonchan lunged out, wrapping his arms around Breloom’s body, Breloom grabbing him back as they stumbled together. They broke free and stumbled apart, Breloom holding up its fists, looking okay after all of that.  
Hitmonchan stumbled over to Gary and Gary caught him.  
“This ain’t over, Hitmonchan! THIS AIN’T OVER!!” Gary raged.  
The fight continued.  
Breloom was now leaving Hitmonchan all over the place, punching him hard, Hitmonchan unable to even fight back.  
But then Hitmonchan shoved Breloom and started punching as well soon enough.  
The hits on each side started looking a lot weaker, the fighters reaching their maximum limit. Punches were missed and the user of those missed moves fell forward, barely able to keep standing, but still delivering incredible blows when they landed, the sweat exploding off the victim’s head!  
The crowd was out of control!!  
The referee was even cheering for his favorite at this point, although no one could hear what name he was chanting!  
“Hitmonchan, keep your hands up!” Gary yelled at his Pokemon during a break.  
Hitmonchan punched, punched, and punched!  
Breloom was stunned after the last hit, its entire body twisted towards the crowd around it.  
Hitmonchan kept beating away at the Pokemon.  
Breloom was hobbling after a bit, barely standing. He fell forward, landing onto Hitmonchan who tiredly caught him.  
“His left eye is closed. Now BUST HIM!! You understand?” Gary coached his Pokemon during a quick break.  
“I’VE NEVER SEEN A POKEMON BATTLE LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!” the announcer bellowed.  
It was evident that the two fighters were on their last legs, but neither would give in to the other. It was more of a street brawl than actual fighting. Punches were easily missing opponents who could hardly dodge.  
Breloom’s punch was an easy miss, Hitmonchan dodging and looking in better health, though even his face was bruised and swollen. This happened yet again, Breloom swinging and missing, appearing wiped out.  
After a bit, Hitmonchan had Breloom, punching at its ribs.  
As the onslaught of hits from his Pokemon continued, Gary turned to the crowd.  
“BRE-LOOM! BRE-LOOM! BRE-LOOM!”  
Gary listened to the chants that, while they weren’t the only things being called out, they were coming through the clearest. “What...?” Gary couldn’t believe it.  
Hitmonchan was knocking Breloom around.  
Breloom suddenly came back swinging!  
Hitmonchan refused to let up, throwing blows right back!  
They seperated after a little bit.  
“HE’S GONNA FALL, HITMONCHAN!!” Gary screamed at his Pokemon. “HE’S GONNA FAAAAAALL!!”  
Both Pokemon stood tall.  
Hitmonchan looked lazy as he moved to Breloom, but really was just dead tired.  
Breloom, one eye beaten closed, also stumbled on the field.  
They both punched fists with each other, Breloom punching down on Hitmonchan’s tiredly, Hitmonchan then aggressively slamming down on Breloom’s. Hitmonchan spoke, and Breloom responded, shaking its head. They backed up from each other.  
Hitmonchan tightened his Yellow Scarf.  
The two Pokemon came at each other.  
“Here they come to the center for another bout, but this has to be the final round because I can’t imagine this going any longer!” The announcer himself sounded worn out.  
Hitmonchan got the first punch, proceeding with more of them.  
Breloom punched its fists together, while getting pummeled!  
“NOOOOOOOWWW!!! NOOOOOOWW!!!” Aly was in hysterics.  
Breloom was fighting back against Hitmonchan!  
Hitmonchan stumbled backwards, getting beaten up, taking punches to the face, Breloom advancing on him. Breloom wasn’t stopping, Hitmonchan not even putting up a fight as he was being hit!  
“STAY AWAY FROM IT!!!” Gary’s voice cracked.  
Hitmonchan got a punch in on Breloom! His punches were weak and lazy, but Breloom was being held back by them!  
This was anyone’s match!!  
Hitmonchan delivered blow after blow from just one fist, the last of his energy in those punches!  
“NOOW!!” Aly went.  
Breloom then slugged Hitmonchan!!  
Hitmonchan returned the punch!!  
More punches were traded between the two!!  
“HITMONCHAN HE’S DOOOOOONE!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!” Gary let out at the top of his lungs.  
Hitmonchan hit.  
Breloom hit.  
Hitmonchan punched.  
Breloom punched.  
Breloom punched again!  
Breloom was pummeling Hitmonchan!!!  
“BRELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!” Aly screeched.  
“HITMONCHAAAAAAAANN!!” Gary balled his fists.  
“BRE-LOOM!!!! BRE-LOOM!!!!” the entire crowd seemed to be chanting.  
Hitmonchan looked more like he was reaching out for a handshake than punches as he tried to defend himself.  
Breloom let out one final punch. A left hook!  
Hitmonchan’s entire body was moved and he weakly stumbled away.  
Breloom’s final punch was so hard, its entire body twisted and its arm kept rising into the air, the Pokemon stumbling over!  
Both Pokemon hit the ground together!!  
The referee leaned in close to make his call.  
Neither Pokemon was out, struggling to find the strength to get back up.  
“GET UP HITMONCHAAAN!!!!” Gary commanded.  
“BRELOOOM!! GOOOOOOOO!!!!” Aly pleaded.  
Both Fighters were matched in stamina, each one looking desperate to rise. There was a lot of dropping on both sides as each Pokemon tried to stand, but neither was able to remain up past their knees.  
“GET UP HITMONCHAN!!!” Gary continued.  
The crowd couldn’t get any louder.  
“BRELOOM PLEASE!!” Aly cried.  
Each Pokemon managed back to their knees.  
The referee got closer to both Pokemon, trying to make his decision.  
Both Pokemon were so close, almost standing right back up!  
“Chan...” Hitmonchan fell down to his face.  
Breloom let out a loud cry, getting to its feet.  
Aly shrieked the loudest shriek possible and ran onto the field as the green flag was raised to her. She didn’t care about what the referee, the announcer, the crowd, or her opponent said.  
Breloom raised its arms in the air before falling against Aly, wrapping its arms around her shoulders as it nearly landed on its knees again.  
“HITMONCHAN IN UNABLE TO BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!” the judge celebrated. “ALYSSA AND BRELOOM WIN THE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!!!!!”  
The crowd was in fact louder now than EVER before!!  
Gary ran onto the field and lifted his Pokemon under one arm, staring down at him in shock.  
“Chan,” Hitmonchan grunted and got out of Gary’s hold and stumbled for Breloom.  
The announcer was going ballistic.  
Both Hitmonchan and Breloom faced each other.  
Aly froze.  
The referee froze.  
“Was a mistake made?? Hitmonchan is back up!!” the announcer pointed out.  
The crowd didn’t go silent, but they did quiet down some.  
Breloom grabbed Hitmonchan’s wrist.  
And raised it!  
The crowd went absolutely bananas.  
Hitmonchan stared at Breloom, shocked, and then looked around at the hyper crowd. A stern look came over his face before looking back at Breloom. He then used his other hand to grab Breloom’s wrist and freed himself. Both his hands then held Breloom’s wrist and kept it raised.  
The crowd got crazy, screaming, stomping, and celebrating such positivity between the two.  
“IN A SHOW OF SPORTSMANSHIP, BOTH BOXERS SHOW THEIR SUPPORT FOR EACH OTHER, ACCEPTING THE RESULTS HUMBLY!!!!” the announcer told everyone. “I COULD CRY HAVING BEEN WITNESS TO SUCH A BATTLE!!!”  
Both Pokemon’s arms fell and they hugged each other briefly. Hitmonchan rubbed Breloom’s head before they both turned from each other and walked to their Trainers.  
Aly held her Pokemon as it got to her.  
Gary ran to Hitmonchan and held him in his arms, tears running down the Trainer’s face now.  
Aly, beaming like a fresh flashlight, looked outward to the crowd. “YO ADRIAN, WE DID IIT!!!”  
Gary stared at her, confused.  
She looked down to Gary, still smiling. Nothing smug. Just a beautiful smile.  
Gary wiped at his eyes, admiring how she looked in that moment. He considered how pretty she looked. Has her hair been done or something? It looks... Done.   
Aly’s face softened, easing up. Her eyes widened. “Gary...?”  
His eyes widened.

“Gary...” Aly spoke softly.  
Very uncharacteristically of her, Gary found her face to suddenly seem rather vulnerable. Sensitivity seemed to be seeping through quite easily. His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to respond, but was unable. To Gary, it seemed Aly was getting even closer. But that couldn’t be. Right? he wondered. He swallowed, almost ninety percent sure their faces were closer than they had been just seconds ago, and he wasn’t sure if his own face was also moving towards hers. Aly... he thought. What’s...?  
“Gary! Aly??” June had cried out, appearing to their surprise.  
“Huh??” Both Gary and Aly pulled back, staring at each other in shock.

“Gary?” Aly asked again.  
Gary blinked and shook his head. “Uh... Who’s Adrian??” he thought up quickly.  
“Oh, a really cool girl I met way back when I started my journey!” Aly smiled. “She’s such a bad ass! I’d love if all you guys could meet her! I feel like we’re sisters!”  
Gary rolled his eyes. “So there’s two of you out there?” he smirked. The smile dropped away, along with his head and his arms around Hitmonchan.  
“You’ve gotta respect me, now,” Aly finally taunted. But she stopped there. “It was a great fight, wasn’t it?” She held out her hand.  
Gary looked up and into Aly’s face. Makeup? Maybe not, but there’s something there. Why does she look so...? Gary shook his head and grabbed her hand, and they shook.  
Aly smiled.  
Gary smiled back.  
The crowd suddenly got a lot quieter, and screams could be heard.  
Aly’s smile dropped at something happening behind Gary, her eyes wide. She released his hand, her mouth wide open.  
Breloom squinted at whatever was going on, too.  
Hitmonchan and Gary turned around. They both gasped.  
“THERE IS A PROBLEM ON THE FIELD!! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON???!” the announcer called out.  
There were security officers laying on the ground, their bodies twitching and flinching while sparking from what seemed to be electricity.  
And it definitely was, proven by the Electivire stomping across the field.  
This was June’s Electivire, proven by June also on the ground, unable to move as her body sparked.  
Electivire stomped towards the four and stopped. He leered at Breloom and growled lowly.  
Breloom didn’t respond, staring back cautiously.  
Electivire then turned to Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan’s eyes closed and he lowered his head. “Chan...”  
“Electivire...” Electivire leaned down to Hitmonchan’s level, and he wrapped his large arms around Gary’s Fighting type.  
Gary’s breath was taken away by the shock of seeing that.  
In seconds, Hitmonchan’s body was jumping lightly as he gave out little whimpers.  
Claps started to sound off from the audience.  
Gary looked around to see an amazing sight.  
The crowd wasn’t screaming. They weren’t going wild. Rather, they all were clapping with a few whistles and some cheers. It wasn’t the crazy party it was when the battle was going on and had ended. It was a more endearing display of respect and support, and a lot of sympathy was in the air.  
It wasn’t entirely clear to the audience what was going on like it was to Gary and June, but everyone knew this meant something.  
Everyone knew that fight between Breloom and Hitmonchan was something that was rarely ever seen.  
Everyone knew this random Electivire meant a lot to Hitmonchan and had come out for that reason.  
Because everyone knew Hitmonchan was now crying.

*

Author’s Note:

I’d like to give a small homage to Sylvestor Stallone’s Rocky franchise, specifically Rocky 2, which inspired, enormously, how the final battle between Hitmonchan and Breloom went. Do watch the final Rocky 2 match on Youtube or elsewhere to truly get where I was going with the battle. In fact, go watch the whole series, lol. And don’t forget Creed.  
And thank you, readers. Your comments, views, and support through follows and other means, is the world to me. I appreciate you all. Stayed tuned for more.


	39. Court Adjourned

“There was no need for you to miss Robin’s battle! There was plenty of time to go! You just dropped off your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and disappeared!” June complained to Gary angrily. “And I’ll tell you, he acted a whole lot more mature after losing than you did!”  
Gary didn’t say anything, his back to her while he laid on his bed.  
“Top sixteen is incredible! But all you can do is cry and moan over losing to Aly! Everyone wanted to see you after Robin’s battle ended. He wasn’t even mad you didn’t show up! He actually understood, and maybe was disappointed, but he understood! I, can’t understand you, though!”  
Gary cleared his throat, but he didn’t speak.  
“These are your friends. How would you feel if Aly did this? You all knew someone would lose along the way! All three of you weren’t gonna make it to the finals.”  
Gary took in a deep breath and then released it. He just remained with his eyes closed, frowning, hoping June would just shut up and leave already.  
“We looked here, at the Pokemon Centers; Gary, where did you run off to?”  
None of your damn business, Gary kept to himself.  
“We called Prof. Oak, asked everyone we could in Pallet Town. No one had heard from you. Not even your mother.”  
There was a long moment of silence.  
She’s finally done, Gary thought, letting out his breath through his nose quietly.  
“Okay, Gary. Maybe this will wake you up. Aly’s next match is against Courtney.”  
Gary’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. His head slammed against the steel beams holding up the bed above with a CLAAANG!!! He cried out and grabbed his head with both hands, stars flashing in front of his closed eyes. He tried to will away the pain. “What did you just say??”  
“Aly and Courtney are up next.”  
“I can’t believe she made it this far... Everyone beat me, huh...?” Gary felt his eyes tearing up.  
“Gary, don’t say that. You fought so hard. You’ve done so well. Please, just give everyone a call. Your mom, Prof. Oak. Robin and Aly. Don’t leave us all in the cold.”  
Gary managed to open his eyes a bit, squinting in pain. He sighed, staring at June. “I guess I look like a real baby, huh?”  
“Yes,” she nodded. “But you’re still our friend.” She smiled and took something off the table. “Right?”  
Gary stared at the portrait of himself, Aly, Kiwi, Robin and June laughing in Prof. Oak’s Lab. He smiled and carefully stood up, his hands lowering to his sides.  
“Don’t forget that, Gary.”  
“I’m sorry, June. You’re right. I’m ashamed of myself. I have to find them both! Do you know where they’re staying?”  
“I do, but I don’t know that they’re there, now.”  
“It’s better than nothing. I can’t believe Rob lost. Let’s go to his place first. Or should we do Aly?”  
“Rob.” She smirked and went for the door.  
“Yeah.” Gary followed after her.  
She opened the door.  
Gary stopped and gasped.  
Aly stood there, a sneer on her face. “Yeah, I’ve been here for a while. Trust me, you were getting your spoiled little brat butt up. Can’t handle a loss, huh? Huh? Huh? Now you’re just a little crybaby who can’t support their friends' achievements? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?”  
Gary frowned. He wanted to argue, but there was nothing he could say.  
“Gary what made you so BITTER in life?” Aly took a shot at him. “Unhealthy for your soul. Ouch.”  
“Meeting you,” Gary thought up instantly.  
June slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in laughter.  
Aly’s eyes widened. “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That was good I’ll give ya that,” she accepted quickly.  
Gary winked at her, smiling big, proud of how quick he came up with that response.  
“Next time,” she said, her eyes focusing sharply on him.  
“But, seriously.” His smile was gone. “I’m sorry, Aly. And I need to apologize to Rob, too. I can’t believe he lost in the same day and I wasn’t even there for him.”  
“Then let’s head out,” Aly nodded at him.  
Her hair was different, Gary thought to himself, staring at Aly. Yesterday, she looked...  
“Uh, are we going or what? Why do you keep staring at me?” Aly snapped angrily.  
June stared at Gary.  
Gary looked at her and back to Aly, getting mad. “Why would I wanna stare at you? Let’s go see Rob!”  
“Oh, is that who you wanna stare at?” Aly snickered and ran out the room as Gary ran at her.

*

Aly knocked on the door numbered 5.  
From behind the door, loud music was blaring.  
Aly shook her head at June and Gary. “I can’t believe he’s having a party without inviting any of us!”  
“No way. He wouldn’t do that,” Gary said thoughtfully, raising a finger to his chin.  
“You’re right! Time to crash this piece!” Aly grabbed the doorknob and shoved her shoulder against it, forcing it open easily.  
“ALY!” Gary shouted in shock with June.  
Loud music blasting out of the room, Aly stumbled inside and froze, gasping.  
June and Gary couldn’t believe their eyes.  
The room looked just like June and Gary’s, but a lot more messy. Magazines and books were spread out around the desk that held a computer, open food containers still holding food were on the floor, one meal on a chair, and unopened bags of chips were littered around with closed bottles of soda. A couple of hoodies were also tossed around, sneakers everywhere.  
There were also several, much older teenagers in the room. A couple were eating from their own food containers, sitting on one of the bunk beds with each other. The rest sat on the floor.  
Robin was standing by the computer, one hand on the desktop, his face lowered near it. His face looked oddly pale, even for his naturally oddly pale self.  
There was a white powder on the table, under Robin’s face.  
The people in the room stared silently in surprise at the kids who had just entered. At once, the strangers moved, grabbing things from around the room. The music cut off abruptly, and then the older people charged for the door, shoving the three kids out of the way and leaving.  
Gary, June, and Aly stared after them, frightened and confused. Once those people had left, they looked back in the room to see Robin rubbing at his face and sniffling.  
“Guys, wait, ha ha,” he laughed.  
“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIIIIIND???!!!” Aly exploded, storming into the room.  
“Robin...” June whispered and covered her face, looking away.  
“Rob... Are you serious, dude??” Gary shook his head.  
“Look, this is the first time I’ve ever done something like this!! It ain’t that bad if you’ve got your friends here to-!”  
“KICK YOUR LILY WHITE ASS???!!” Aly raged, running to Robin and shoving him to the floor. “I OUGHTTA FORCE MY ENTIRE FOOT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS AND HAVE YOU TASTE THE BOTTOM OF MY FOOT YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??!!”  
“Guys... Will you calm down?” Robin pleaded.  
Aly grabbed Robin by the shirt and raised him closer to her face. “You deserved to lose if you couldn’t handle it. You’re pathetic! I’ve never thought so low of you in my LIFE! You deserved to lose, because had you won this tournament, I can only imagine what else you’d have done! You lost at the League, but today, you are a LOSER!” She backed away from Robin, letting him fall to his back.  
Robin’s face was horrified, staring at his close friend, taking in her words. He sat up and his head lowered in shame. “I...” He swallowed. “Guys...” He looked to everyone. “I’m so sorryyyy!!” He started to cry.  
After facing each other with sympathetic faces, Gary, June, and Aly walked together, gathering around Robin. They helped him to his feet and sat him on one of the bottom bunks.  
Robin wiped at his cheeks. “Guys, I’m okay. I promise I’m not a crackhead or anything, heh heh.” He managed a little smile until his eyes ended up on Aly’s, and the smile was wiped clean.  
Aly had a hard gaze for Robin. “Rob, for cryin’ out loud. Why are you doing this shit?”  
“It’s the first time. I won’t do it again. I’m so so sorry! It was just sop féir.”  
“Is that another language? Or the name of the drug?” Gary questioned.  
“It is another language. It basically means a piece of hay. Hay is the name of the drug. Or, that’s what they told me, at least.”  
“Who were those people, Rob??” Aly insisted.  
“Some people I met online,” Robin shrugged.  
“So you’re just meeting-” Aly stopped and shook her head. “I can not believe you, Roooooob!”  
Robin lowered his head.  
There was silence in the room as all eyes went to the floor.  
“What brings you guys here, anyway?” Robin asked.  
“I was coming to apologize about missing your match,” Gary answered. “I’m sorry, man. I was being stupid.”  
“Makes sense, man. You just lost! That’s what I was telling June and Aly. I’m not mad! I just wish we coulda talked about it after I had lost. We coulda had some laughs! Ha ha heh!”  
Gary smiled weakly. “I guess it’s all up to Aly.”  
Everyone stared at her.  
She smiled. “The Champion of the Indigo League has officially been decided!”  
“Just make sure you don’t lose to Courtney!” Gary insisted.  
“That girl with the pink hair?” Robin laughed. “Yeah, you better wipe her!”  
“June was telling me a bit about her,” Aly told Gary. “You two have a bad history with her. She’s a liar and a conniving little thing, huh? Tried to get you kicked out of the League?”  
“A total wicked witch, she is,” June added.  
“Oh, we’ve gotta make sure she loses, then!” Robin nodded.  
“When’s your battle? Do you want to practice or something?” Gary suggested.  
“Against who? Surely not the one I just killed yesterday.” Aly had a cocky look on her face, as if Gary wasn’t worth the time.  
“You only just beat me, first of all! And you could try and battle June or Rob! I bet you can’t beat June’s Electivire!”  
“I’m just glad I wasn’t arrested after that match,” June groaned.  
While they all laughed, Robin laughed the loudest and hardest.  
“Fine, I could battle June if that’s okay. Come on!” Aly smiled at her.  
June sighed nervously. “Alright, then.”  
They both got up and Gary walked with them to the door.  
“Hey, you guys! Hold up, I wanted to actually ask you something, June.” Robin stood up.  
“Huh?” June looked back to him.  
“Please, would you do a trade with me?? For our Pokemon??”  
June gasped. “Wh-what do you mean??”  
“I want to trade! One of my Pokemon for one of yours. I know you raise Electric types and if you have a Raichu, I was hoping to trade that for my Scyther so I can evolve it into Scizor. This way I can have Raichu as collected in my Pokedex, just in case I never find a Thunder Stone. And I love Dots, my Pikachu, and don’t want to evolve it, so I’d need another Pikachu! We can trade right back afterwards. Please? It’s okay if not, but I can only evolve my Scyther by trade. So this helps me two ways.”  
“So June would have a Scizor,” Gary noted.  
Robin nodded. “Or if any of you have a Raichu, I guess!”  
“I do have a Raichu... I suppose... to help, I could trade...” June said hesitantly.  
“Oh, please, June! You can even keep Scizor for a while if you want it!”  
June laughed nervously, raising both hands. “I’ll pass. Let’s just trade right back, ha ha.”  
“Wait, I don’t have a Raichu, but if you’re willing to make a trade for a while, I have my own offer!” Gary blurted out after thinking for a bit while listening to them talk.  
Everyone turned to Gary with wide eyes.

*

“You sure you don’t wanna trade for that Porygon-Z? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!” Robin laughed and smacked the back of Nosepass.  
“Nosepass!” Nosepass spoke.  
“Raichu!” Raichu smiled by June’s side, June smiling down at him.  
“Scizor!” Scizor, nicknamed Fashioned, was in a threatening pose but straightened up.  
Gary smiled at his newest Pokemon. “For the hundredth time, I’m sure, Rob. Scyther for Raichu, and then Scizor for Nosepass, Nosepass then for Raichu. All temporarily. In the end, Nosepass and Scizor will be traded back again someday.”  
Robin nodded. “That’s right! Thanks a lot! We should trade more often, man!”  
“Yeah, maybe so.”  
They both shook hands.  
“Do I really have to call this thing Fashioned, though...?” Gary asked.  
“Congratulations, you two.”  
All of them turned to see who had spoken.  
“KIWIIIIIIIIII!!!” Aly blew up, cutting off the other three friends, and she ran to Kiwi, wrapping her up in her arms.  
Kiwi stood there with an empty look on her face. She sighed, finally releasing a smile, and hugged Aly back, closing her eyes. “Hello, Aly.”  
“Kiwi, what are you doing here???”  
Gary, Robin, and June stopped beside Aly, smiling at Kiwi as Aly finally let her go.  
“I thought I’d take a walk outside for a change. And came all the way down here to the Pokemon League Village. I pulled a Gary.” She turned to him and winked. “Isn’t that right?”  
Gary’s eyes widened. “You saw me...?”  
Kiwi nodded, her smile gone now. She had a calm face, lacking in emotion. “You walked all the way to Pallet Town from here, and then left. Didn’t even say hello to old Kiwi, huh?”  
“So that’s where you went last night!” Aly pointed angrily.  
“Gary...” June glared at him. “How could you just leave like that?”  
“He looked very stressed. I’m glad I found you all. It’s been tough for you all here at the League. I can only imagine how far I’d have made it, myself.”  
“That’s not like you, Kiwi! Come on! You woulda been here with Aly! Winning!” Robin insisted.  
Kiwi just smiled.  
“He’s right! Don’t say weird things, Kiwi,” Gary chimed in. “We were just here finishing up a trade.”  
Kiwi nodded. “I know. I heard.” She smiled seemingly more genuinely at June. “So you have a Pikachu and Raichu?”  
June nodded. “Yes!”  
“You could join me and Rob as a Pika Pal!” Kiwi was looking happier than the group had seen her in a long time.  
“A Pika Pal?”  
“Me and Rob love Pikachu! Way more than Pichu, or Raichu! We have our own little group called the Pika Pals! You can be our newest member!”  
“That sounds AWESOME!!” Robin leaped over, his hands together by his heart. “We could share our love for Pikachu together, over dinner on a beautiful moonlit night, the stars dancing over us like little jolts of Pikachu’s electricity. The sparks between us even right NOW is enough to render a Dragonite unconscious! Can you feel it, June? Can you feel MEEEEEE???!!” Robin bent over, holding his stomach and letting out a nasty sounding, loud groan before dropping to his knees.  
“Not sure how mature your brain is, though it’s evidently not far from kindergarten, but that could be taken as innuendo, and we are not going there!” Her eyes closed, her face a frown, Aly had a fist by where Robin’s stomach had been when he was standing. “Let’s try and be respectful to women.”  
“What’d I say...?” Robin gasped for air before falling to his face.  
“Now, I’ve still got a couple of hours left! How about we have that battle, June?” Aly asked and then turned to Kiwi. “Kiwi, please stick around with us! Watch the battle!”  
Kiwi shrugged. “I guess I have nothing better to do, right? I’ll stick around and watch the League matches you’ve got, Aly.”  
“That’s great!! Thank you!!” Aly cheered.  
“No need to say that. It’s an honor,” Kiwi smiled small.  
“I’m sure she’s not the only one with nothing better to do, eh?” a voice came out, sounding like it was looking to start a problem.  
Everyone turned, even Robin managing to sit up, and they all stared at the individual.  
She wore a light red dress and pink high heels.  
“Courtney!” June stepped forward.  
She looks great, Gary kept to himself. He frowned at her.  
“It’s her!” Robin grunted as he got to his feet.  
Aly was silent with Kiwi.  
Courtney stepped past June, and June looked back at Courtney, growling. Courtney smiled big for Gary. “Well, well, my poor Sugar Lumps is out of the competition. And looking like he was the one fighting for the Pokemon, at that. Wanna borrow my Badges and see if you can re-enter and try again?” She put on a big, fake, sad face.  
Gary balled his fists. What did she just say?? He bared his teeth at her.  
“Hey, that was totally uncalled for!” Aly shouted, stepping up to her.  
Courtney put her hands on her hips and leaned down towards Aly. “It’ll be my pleasure dropping a friend of Gary’s.” She turned to Robin. “And you suck, too.”  
Robin looked taken aback by this random attack.  
“You’re all just in my way of taking over this tournament! I only regret not squashing Gary myself!”  
“Yo, what is your problem?!” Aly shot at Courtney. “You are totally not getting past me today!”  
“We could battle right now if you wanna get a taste of a whooping,” Courtney fired back.  
“I can only stomach seeing you one more time after this,” Aly told her. “People like you make me sick!”  
“You’ll really be sick after I cream your team.” Courtney looked at Gary and winked, blowing him a kiss. “Root for me, won’t you Sugar?” She waved them all off and left the Pokemon Center.  
“You two got a little fling we should know about?” Robin brought up.  
“NO!” Gary barked at him.  
“If you say so, Sugar Lumps.” He laughed as Gary growled, ready to strangle him.

*

“And here comes our two competitors this afternoon! Coming in first is the Green Trainer, Alyssa Say from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, to face off against the Red Trainer, Hoenn’s own Courtney, from LaRousse City.”  
“Hoenn...?” Was that where she’s from? It struck Gary as odd, as if he was sure she wasn’t from there, but he figured he just wasn’t remembering right, considering all the people he’d met on his journey.  
Both Trainers stopped in their spots and immediately grabbed a Poke Ball, looking like they wanted to shove them down each other’s throat rather than send out a Pokemon from them.  
The referee raised both flags. “Let the battllllle... begin!” The referee waved the flags down.  
“Hydreigon, GO!” Aly sent out her Pokemon.  
Courtney’s eyes lit up, hearing Aly’s choice. “Machamp, let’s go!” She sent out her Pokemon.  
Both Pokemon appeared and yelled out, trying to intimidate the other.  
“This battle is beginning very intensely, folks!” the announcer began his commentary. “These two are having their very first Full Battle, six-on-six, and all bets are off! Machamp has the advantage here type wise, but that is a Hydreigon, people! This match should be a great one!”  
Aly was mumbling to herself, staring at Machamp. “Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!”  
“Machamp, take that and return with Dynamic Punch!” Courtney commanded.  
“MACHAMP!” Machamp braced itself and was blasted by Dragon Pulse. It screamed out as it was tossed back and slid on its back. Jumping up quickly, Machamp’s fists all glowed light blue and it shot out at Hydreigon.  
Hydreigon moved around the fists of Machamp.  
Machamp landed on the ground, its fists no longer glowing.  
“Outrage this time, Hydreigon!” Aly called out.  
“HYYYYYYYYYYY!!!” Hydreigon’s eyes glowed red, and its body was outlined in red. “DREIGOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!” Hydreigon flew and tackled Machamp down. It then bit at Machamp in turn with its three heads.  
“MACHAMP! CROSS CHOP INSTEAD!!” Courtney raised a hand to her forehead.  
Machamp couldn’t fight back, Hydreigon biting, striking, tackling, attacking it. Hydreigon ascended into the air and roared down at Machamp.  
Machamp remained down.  
From the crowd, Gary could feel his heartbeat racing just watching the out of control Hydreigon.  
The referee raised the green flag to Aly. “Machamp is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!”  
The crowd went crazy.  
Gary, June, Robin and Kiwi were on their feet, yelling out joyfully to Aly.  
Aly herself was jumping with joy, calling out gleefully to Hydreigon.  
“That went quickly enough, Machamp’s Dynamic Punch missing perhaps being the biggest slip which resulted in Hydreigon completely taking over that round!” the announcer commented.  
Courtney returned Machamp and then glared at its Poke Ball before placing it at her hip and going for a second one. “Skarmory, do your job!” She threw the Poke Ball.  
“Skaaaaar!!” Skarmory hovered above the ground, flapping its wings slowly.  
“Whoa, cool!” Gary held out his Pokedex.  
Skarmory. The Armor Bird Pokemon. Due to constant battling and injury, as well as the harsh environments they live in, its body grows back stronger and becomes like steel. However, its wings are actually hollow, allowing for great flight speeds.  
Robin burst out laughing. “I’ve got one of those myself! Made a trade for it!”  
“It’s a Steel type. Courtney sent it out to counter Outrage,” Kiwi noted.  
“Begin with Spikes!” Courtney said.  
“Skaaaaaaaar!”  
Hydreigon slammed into Skarmory, sending the Steel type soaring back.  
“Skaaar!!” Skarmory looked just fine and spun rapidly in the air, a complete blur, and red Spikes flew from its body and hit the ground underneath Hydreigon. The Spikes disappeared into the ground.  
“Spikes again, Skarmory!”  
Skarmory was struck again by Hydreigon. It pushed back against the powerful Dragon’s brute force and then flew away from it. It used Spikes again.  
The red around Hydreigon’s body vanished, but its eyes went a lighter kind of red.  
Spikes. This move is a trap to damage incoming Pokemon on the opponent’s side. The more times it is used, the more damage Spikes does when triggered.  
“Courtney is playing a very dangerous game! While it’s smart to have sent out a Steel type to counter the Dragon damage being delivered, allowing for an opportunity to use Spikes, the abuse Skarmory is taking is going to limit how much more it can take!” the announcer stated. “Is the Spikes effect going to be worth it in the end? On the other hand, Hydreigon’s Outrage has ended, and it is now Confused! Could this be what Courtney was going for all along?”  
“Skarmory, more Spikes!”  
“Hydreigon! Dragon Pulse!”  
Hydreigon blasted Skarmory with a big purple beam.  
“Skaaaaaaaaaarrrr!” Skarmory fell back in the air and then smoothly settled on the ground. It leered hard at Hydreigon shakily. “Skar...” It collapsed!  
The referee raised the green flag to Aly. “Skarmory is out! This match goes to the Green Trainer, Alyssa!”  
Everyone cheered for the second win Aly earned.  
“She’s killing her right now!” Gary shouted. “GET HER ALY!!”  
“YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!” June was jumping around, waving out to Aly. “ALAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!! DESTROY HER, GIIIRRRRRRRRLL!!!”  
Robin was laughing. “That’s the future Champ Courtney is facing right now!!”  
“Alyssa has shown her strength long before this, and is continuing to dominate with that Hydreigon at her command!” the announcer was heard. “Even at a type disadvantage, Alyssa conquered with nothing but Dragon moves! This is quite intimidating to see!”  
Aly shook her head, looking down, and her hand went to her head.  
“She looks like she thinks she’s made a mistake, though.” Kiwi was on her feet, clapping. “Perhaps using those Dragon moves and not going for Fire or Electricity.”  
“Thank you, Hydreigon! THANK YOU you big, big, beautiful Dragon! I can’t believe this!!” Aly seemed to be back to normal, praising her Pokemon.  
“Maybe you’re right, Kiwi. She isn’t doing that Charge Beam strat she had used on me, boosting her Special Attack constantly,” Gary said.  
“She does seem to be going for something different, strategy wise,” Robin added.  
They all started taking their seats as Courtney recalled Skarmory. She seemed to be muttering something and then grabbed another Poke Ball. “Sceptile, you’re up! Let’s end this already!” She threw the Ultra Ball.  
“Sceptiiiiile!” Sceptile swiped its large leaves it had on its arms.  
“Sceptile? Now?!” Gary gasped. “That’s like her best Pokemon! Why would she send it out this early?”  
“Haaaa ha ha ha ha! Aly must have Courtney panicking right now! She’s not thinking straight!” Robin laughed. “She can’t just retreat, either. Not without forfeiting. Aly’s got this match in the bag! Ha ha ha ha!”  
Gary watched hard, wanting to think Courtney slipped up, but not being entirely convinced.  
Courtney smiled at the Confused Hydreigon, seeming to be waiting, not giving any orders.  
“Alright, Fire Blast!” Aly decided.  
“HYYYYYYY!!” Hydreigon fired out Flamethrower lazily.  
Sceptile moved to the side a little, dodging it.  
“Hyyyydrei!” Hydreigon flew for Sceptile!  
“Dodge!” Courtney ordered.  
Sceptile leaped into the air and avoided Hydreigon’s random tackle.  
After crashing into the ground, Hydreigon growled, staying down. It then roared as the ground exploded around it!  
“Without giving a single order, Courtney has allowed Hydreigon to damage itself all on its own while Confused!” the announcer explained. “And in the process, Hydreigon hit the ground, triggering Spikes and adding more damage!”  
“Is that all she’s got for a plan?? Nothing but luck! Ha ha ha ha!!” Robin waved off. “Aly’s in control, here!”  
But with Sceptile out... Gary kept to himself. I know her. It won’t be that simple of a plan. Be careful, Aly.  
“Now hit it with Low Kick!” Courtney continued.  
Sceptile landed and ran at Hydreigon. It kicked Hydreigon in the side.  
Hydreigon roared out and swiped at Sceptile.  
Sceptile ducked quickly and kicked again.  
Hydreigon attempted biting at Sceptile with all three heads.  
Sceptile leaped over them all and around Hydreigon, ending up behind it.  
Hydreigon’s head bit and slammed into the ground repeatedly, further hurting itself.  
Sceptile used Low Kick again.  
Hydreigon got off the ground, hovering again. The red in its eyes went away, the Confusion gone.  
“Sceptile is putting in some great work, using the super effective Low Kick to weaken Hydreigon, but Hydreigon’s Confusion was definitely aiding in how Sceptile was able to gain an advantage by getting around it! With Confusion now lifted, how will this battle change?” the announcer questioned.  
“Hydreigon, let’s get back into action! Fire Blast!” Aly smiled.  
“Agility!”  
“Sceptile!” Sceptile was gone from its spot before Hydreigon even started attacking!  
Hydreigon looked around, trying to figure out where to aim.  
Sceptile made this difficult, moving at an untraceable pace and random patterns.  
“Agility!” Courtney repeated.  
Sceptile was moving even faster now!  
Hydreigon roared and used Fire Blast, trying to hit it, but the move missed. It attacked again, missing again.  
“Hone Claws!” were Courtney’s next words.  
Sceptile raised its hands and swiped them outward at Hydreigon after they glowed white. The white glow went away, and Sceptile’s body glowed red for a moment.  
“Hone Claws, boosting Attack and Accuracy, right?” Gary remembered.  
Kiwi nodded. “Yeah. She’s about to try something bad, I’ll bet.”  
“Hydreigon, Flamethrower then!”  
Hydreigon attacked with Flamethrower.  
“Get rid of that with Focus Blast!”  
Sceptile cupped its hands and formed a light blue ball that it tossed at Hydreigon.  
The two moves hit, and after a moment of the two moves pushing against each other, Focus Blast ripped through and collided into Hydreigon.  
Hydreigon slid along the ground and remained still.  
The referee raised the red flag to Courtney.  
She screamed with pleasure before the referee even announced she was in fact the winner.  
Aly wailed out. “Nooooooooooooooo!!”  
The crowd cheered, and the announcer commented.  
Kiwi, Gary, June and Robin were the only ones silent.  
Gary, June and Robin were frowning.  
“Bah, that’s just one down! And look at what it took!” Robin pointed out. “Aly’s got this!”  
Gary nodded. “Yeah.” But, her Sceptile really is something.  
He remembered the tournament he and Courtney were in a while back, involving just Starter Pokemon. Her Treeko had defeated a Charizard all on its own before ending up in what was ruled as a tie with Gary’s Charmeleon.   
And now that thing’s evolved? Gary thought. Aly can do it, but it won’t be easy.  
“Hydreigon, your work never disappoints, honey! Thank you!” Aly returned Hydreigon and crossed her arms, pouting at Sceptile and tapping her right foot. “Okay! If it’s a Grass type, let’s go for Grass! Mighty Ivy, I choose you!” She sent out her next Pokemon.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur growled at Sceptile.  
“Mighty... Ivy...?” Gary questioned. “Is that a nickname or...?”  
Robin just laughed.  
“From Bulba-Baby, to Mighty Ivy?” Gary smirked, shaking his head. “I heard it before but I-!”  
From underneath Ivysaur, small explosions went off.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur was toppled off of her feet by the explosions, but she stood up again quickly.  
“It’s two powerful Grass types now!” the announcer shouted. “Ivysaur got the brunt of Spikes, but both are looking in great shape still! The winner is anyone’s guess!”  
“We’ll make this one quick for sure!” Courtney smiled. “Nasty Plot!”  
A wicked smile came over Sceptile’s face. Its body glowed red for a moment.  
“Ivysaur, use Double-Edge!”  
Ivysaur charged at Sceptile for Double-Edge, her body glowing gold.  
Sceptile moved swiftly, outspeeding Ivysaur easily.  
Ivysaur slid to a stop and faced Sceptile, growling. The gold around her body disappeared.  
“Hone Claws one more time!” Courtney called.  
“She’s gonna use Focus Blast again!” Kiwi gasped.  
Gary gasped after she said that.  
Aly growled, trying to think under pressure. “Double-Edge again!”  
“She’s not battling straight!” Robin cried. “Doesn’t she have a better plan than that?!”  
“She must be stressed right now, plus, she’s battling a Grass type. I think if this weren’t a Grass type, she might try Leech Seed or a powder move, to slow it down, but those don’t work on Grass types sometimes,” Kiwi explained. “She’s limited in her moves. She must have thought by making the odds even with two Grass types, she could throw off Courtney. But it’s backfired on her.”  
Ivysaur was coming for Sceptile, but Sceptile dodged easily again.  
“GOOOO!!” Courtney was glowing with happiness.  
Sceptile charged up another Focus Blast and tossed it at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur was hit from behind before she was able to even turn around. “IVYYYYYY!!!” Ivysaur bounced hard on the ground and finally stopped. She shook her head and growled, but stayed laying down.  
“IVYSAUR! Please, get up if you can! I know you can! You’re my Mighty Ivy! You aren’t gonna be so easily stopped! No way!” Aly urged.  
“You think Ivysaur is listening better now, guys?” Gary brought up.  
“I know a bit about their issues, myself,” Robin said. “So far they seem okay, but she’s lost to your Charizard already. If she loses again, here... What’ll that do to the relationship?”  
“She can’t lose. Not to Courtney. Ivysaur can do it! Aly will win!”  
“I’m sure she’ll win, but I just mean, specifically, Ivysaur losing. With no win to stand on, again!”  
June had tight fists, paying attention to the match, quiet for so long.  
“IVY!!” Ivysaur was up again, facing Sceptile, and her bulb started absorbing energy.  
“Great! We can use Nasty Plot in the meantime and turn that into a finishing Focus Blast!” Courtney instructed.  
“IVYSAUR I DID NOT SAY TO USE SOLARBEEEEEEEAM!!” Aly shrieked. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEE??? TO US!!”  
“Well that lasted,” Gary said sarcastically.  
Sceptile leered at Ivysaur and its body glowed red again.  
“This battle is seriously getting tough! Courtney’s Sceptile is truly putting its damage rate high up with constant boosts to Attack and Special Attack, as well as boosting Accuracy to ensure Focus Blast lands! Ivysaur, on the other hand, has yet to even touch the speedy Sceptile due to Agility!” the announcer called out. “Courtney is preparing to take out Alyssa’s Ivysaur, and setting up to be ready to severely hurt whatever else Alyssa uses afterwards!”  
Ivysaur’s bulb started to glow white. “IVY!!”  
Sceptile started charging up Focus Blast.  
Both Solar Beam and Focus Blast were launched at each other, ready to meet. Instead, the moves missed each other! Solar Beam went directly over Focus Blast, Focus Blast going low, under Solar Beam!  
Both Pokemon were hit!  
Ivysaur tumbled roughly and finally stopped.  
Sceptile was knocked to its back and slid to a stop. Its body suddenly glowed brightly! As it stood up, its body started to darken and sparkle lightly.  
Aly screamed.  
Gary leaped to his feet. “What’s going on??!!”  
June also jumped up. “That’s not a Sceptile!!” she pointed, shaking her head.  
Robin was standing with them, looking completely stunned.  
Kiwi, seated, gasped. “I can’t believe it...” she whispered. “It’s Illusion!”  
Sceptile had now completely transformed into an entirely different Pokemon!  
Zoroark. The Illusion Fox Pokemon. The evolved form of Zorua. Zoroark can create illusions that are impossible to tell from reality. This includes the area around them, as well as themselves in battle. 

Zoroark. The Illusion Fox Pokemon. This Dark type is said to be very dangerous and spiteful. Those who wish it or those in its family harm could be caught in an illusion until it sees fit. It can even learn human speech if it transforms into a human being. It does not physically transform, however. It is all a visionary trick.  
Aly put away her Pokedex at the same time Gary did.  
Zoroark yelled out in a raspy voice.  
Ivysaur growled at Zoroark furiously. She then seemed to nod.  
“THERE IT IS, FOLKS!! I really couldn’t say anything about Sceptile with Nasty Plot during an official League match, but it’s my job to know these kinds of things, and Sceptile does not learn Nasty Plot!” the announcer laughed. “It became clear to me, and any other people paying close attention, that that had to be either a Zoroark, or we needed to call in Prof. Gary Oak to inform him about a new find he’d be very interested in!”  
“It was never a Sceptile... That’s why she sent it out. She’s been playing Aly the entire time!” Gary said.  
“I can’t believe it. Courtney’s really good! I hate to say that,” Robin said.  
“Is it possible that Ivysaur knew that, too? As a Grass type?” Kiwi wondered out loud.  
“So, not a Grass type at all, then,” Aly nodded, a solemn look on her face. “Ivysaur, we can do this! Let’s go for Poison Powder!”  
Ivysaur crouched down, aiming her bulb at Zoroark as she went to use Solar Beam again!  
“IVYSAUR, USE POISON POWDER!!” Aly was looking furious now.  
“Zoroark, we’ll finish this with Night Daze,” Courtney said simply.  
Zoroark’s eyes glowed light blue and its body was surrounded by a crimson aura. As it raised its arms, the aura around them got thicker. After slamming its arms into the ground, a pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appeared from around its arms and expanded around it.  
“IVYSAAAAAAAAAAAURRR!!” Ivysaur screamed out as she was hit. She flipped in the air repeatedly. “SAURRRRR!!” She fired Solar Beam, catching Zoroark!  
Zoroark shouted as it was dropped.  
Ivysaur landed on her four feet and glared at Zoroark.  
Getting up, Zoroark leered at Ivysaur from a sitting position. It then fell out flat on its back!  
The green flag waved to Aly. “Zoroark is unable to battle! Ivysaur wins!”  
“YAAAAAAYY!! Ivysaur! Ivysaur! We did iiiiit!!” Aly jumped around as the crowd celebrated.  
“Ivy...” Ivysaur smirked towards Zoroark. Her face then gave out and she dropped.  
The referee, the audience, Aly, even Courtney with a smile, gasped.  
The red flag was waved. “Ivysaur is also out!”  
There were more gasps mixed in with cheers as the audience didn’t know what to do but was loving every minute of it.  
“It was a draw...” Kiwi whispered.  
“Ivysaur lasted. Perhaps that was all she wanted?” Robin called into question.  
“Definitely,” June said seriously.  
“INCREDIBLE!! Ivysaur survived JUST ENOUGH to see Zoroark go down, and with that, Ivysaur itself threw in the towel! This may have been about something else on a more personal level, but whatever it was, it sure was a heartstopper!” the announcer said.  
“Ivysaur!” Aly wiped at her eyes. “Sweetheart, you did it, okay? You won. Thank you. I’m so proud of you! I knew you would win, no matter what!” She returned Ivysaur.  
“Zoroark, great job! Return!” Courtney recalled Zoroark.  
“Courtney, that Zoroark was really cool! I’ve never seen that Pokemon! I was totally caught off guard!”  
“I’m not here for small talk and ass kissing! This match continues!” Courtney threw out another Poke Ball.  
Gary found this next Pokemon to look rather unattractive, but also physically problematic.  
Bastiodon. The Shield Pokemon. The evolved form of Shieldon. This Fossil Pokemon holds Defense Stats that are matched by few. Its only true rival is considered to be Rampardos, who holds Attack Stats above normal.  
“How did Courtney obtain a Fossil Pokemon?” Gary wondered.  
Aly chose her next Pokemon, throwing the Poke Ball. “Breloom, go!”  
Breloom called out and jabbed forward with both fists. Its left eye was still badly swollen shut, but that didn’t seem to keep its energy down, looking as energetic as ever. It then yelled out as Spikes triggered again, damaging it and putting it to its knees.  
“And it’s the dynamite puncher Breloom up next, and Spikes reminds us all of its existence! That aside, Breloom is going against the rock and steel-solid defender, Bastiodon!” the announcer introduced them. “Who goes down first is truly not an easy call! Place your bets NOW!”  
“Breloom, Dynamic Punch right now!” Aly screamed.  
Breloom raised its fists and they both glowed red, red-orange energy pulsing off of them. It slugged Bastiodon right in the face!  
Gary, June, and Robin all jumped up, screaming happily, rooting on Aly.  
Bastiodon’s eyes flashed red.  
“AGAIN! DON’T LET UP!” Aly pushed on.  
Breloom slugged Bastiodon a couple more times before stopping.  
Bastiodon was Confused, but it hadn’t moved a single inch from either of those very powerful blows.  
“Bastiodon, a Steel and Rock type, just took quite a few Fighting type moves as if it were a Ghost type, immune to them!” the announcer stated. “This really isn’t a good sign for the heavy hitting Breloom!”  
“Breloom, use Growth!”  
Breloom’s body glowed light green as it increased its power.  
Bastiodon stumbled forward, its body surrounded in shining bronze energy, a bright gold forcefield in front of it. The attack missed, Breloom dodging with unsurety, Bastiodon just attacking in its Confusion.  
Courtney hadn’t given an order, and she didn’t look bothered by what had just occurred, smiling.  
“Again with Growth!” Aly repeated.  
“Why isn’t Courtney attacking?!” Gary shouted.  
After Growth happened again, Aly commanded, “Now Dynamic Punch!”  
Breloom slugged Bastiodon again.  
Bastiodon didn’t budge. It attacked again, its head turning to iron as it tried to slam into Breloom, but missed. Suddenly, the red glow in Bastiodon’s eyes went away.  
Courtney laughed. “We’ve proven our point!” She said nothing further.  
“Breloom, Sky Uppercut now!”  
One of Breloom’s fists glowed light blue.  
“Metal Burst!”  
Bastiodon’s body became metallic as it was struck, and a white ball formed in front of its mouth.  
The ball flashed and then flew into Breloom, knocking it back!  
Breloom slid along the ground, flinching. It managed to get back up.  
“Bastiodon has taunted Breloom long enough! It is now using Metal Burst to send back a significant amount of damage to Breloom based on what it takes, similar to Counter and Mirror Coat combined!” the announcer explained.  
“Aaaah!” Aly gasped. “But we’ve been kicking nothing but butt so far! And if you’re willing to taunt like that and cause your Pokemon to suffer just to try and show me up, you don’t deserve to win! Breloom, show ‘em what you can take! Sky Uppercut again!”  
Courtney was showing surprise at Aly’s decision, but soon she was frowning. “You can’t beat Bastiodon with such stupidity! Metal Burst again!”  
Breloom slugged Bastiodon again, but Bastiodon sent it back and then some.  
Bastiodon actually fell to its face this time!  
Breloom was also downed, though.  
Both Pokemon got up, Breloom struggling, Bastiodon recovering easily.  
“Sky Uppercut! Show ‘em what you’re truly made of, Breloom!!”  
“You know what to do, Bastiodon!”  
Breloom struck Bastiodon, and Bastiodon sent it back.  
Both Pokemon fell.  
Bastiodon got back up.  
Breloom pushed himself up with his arms. And then fell.  
It was evident to most that Breloom was out. And this was certified with the red flag waved.  
The crowd’s screams blocked out the referee’s words.  
As the announcer commented, Gary’s head fell into his hands.  
“It’s all even, Gary!” Robin yelled. “Don’t lose hope! It’s three-versus-three now!”  
Gary raised his head to Robin angrily. “I never lost hope! I just thought Courtney would be out by now!”  
“Breloom, this won’t be in vain! I needed you, and only you, for this! Please rest!” Aly recalled Breloom and kissed the Poke Ball before setting it on her waist. She grabbed another one and sent out what was inside.  
A cat appeared and sat down patiently. Its eyes closed. It then screeched as Spikes appeared, leaving it on its side, injured.  
Delcatty. The Prim Pokemon. Skitty’s evolved form. A very particular Pokemon that does what it wants. It will skip a battle to avoid conflict. Its home is wherever it desires, which can change as much as daily.  
“That sounds kind of tough to raise,” Gary commented, putting down his Pokedex.  
“I’m counting on you, Delcatty! Please, use Assist!” said Aly.  
“Use Heavy Slam!” were Courtney’s words.  
Delcatty had gotten up by now and let out a sharp cry and its paws clapped together.  
Bastiodon stomped towards Delcatty.  
A large shockwave of air came out from Delcatty’s paws and stunned Bastiodon.  
Bastiodon Flinched and didn’t move from its spot.  
Aly’s head dropped. “Delcatty... Pleeeeease...” Her head rose back up. “I mean, that may have been a good decision, but won’t you please listen to me?”  
Gary’s eyes widened.  
Bastiodon shook its head and stomped the ground, ready to fight back.  
“It looks like Alyssa is having trouble with another Pokemon of hers, Delcatty!” the announcer exposed. “Delcatty are known for doing what they want, like a lot of felines!”  
“I can’t believe Aly would come to a battle so unprepared!” Gary said loudly. “Why?!”  
“Bastiodon, Heavy Slam and squash that kitty!” Courtney demanded.  
“Delcatty, use Sing!” Aly begged.  
Delcatty raised a paw and a white orb formed on it. FIRE BLAST came out of it, consuming Bastiodon!  
“BASTIODOOOOOOOONNN!!!” Bastiodon shouted out. When the flames went out, Bastiodon stumbled and then dropped.  
“Bastiodon is unable to battle! Delcatty wins this match!” the referee ruled.  
“NO WAY!” Gary couldn’t believe his eyes, applauding the win with the crowd.  
“She’s got this! She’s got this!!” Robin clapped with Gary.  
Kiwi was quiet but clapping with a solemn face.  
June smiled with a sorrowful look towards the field, also clapping.  
The announcer threw in his two cents as Courtney recalled Bastiodon, evident shock on her face. “Grrrrrrr! Bastiodooooonnn!!” Courtney complained at its Poke Ball. “No matter. That stupid cat is dead!”  
“Who are you calling stupid?!” Aly shouted. “That’s no way to speak, even if we are rivals!”  
“My rival? HA! You’re nothing more than Gary’s little side piece. You could never be a rival-”  
“GARY’S WWWHHAAAAAT??!” Aly exploded. “DISGUSTING!!”  
Robin was guffawing so hard, he ended up choking.  
Gary closed his eyes, embarrassed hearing this, and lowered his head. He didn’t even want to see June’s, or even Kiwi’s, reactions. What is going on here?? What happened to battling?! Why is Courtney diverting the conversation?? Right then, he glared at the field. Could she be just trying to distract Aly? Throw her off? Keep her from thinking straight? Aly’s been making some odd decisions that have cost her, but she’s still in the lead.  
Smirking snottily, Courtney grabbed another Poke Ball and nodded at it, keeping her eyes on Aly. “Let’s show ‘em how battling is really done! Sceptile, go!” She sent out her Pokemon, throwing the Poke Ball.  
“Sceptiiiiile!” Sceptile appeared, standing tall.  
“This has to be the real deal this time,” Gary said.  
“Or she has two Zoroark and her last Pokemon is Sceptile?” Robin joked, shrugging.  
“And Courtney chooses another Sceptile!” the announcer said. “Should I recognize a false one, I sure won’t tell, aha ha ha ha ha!”  
“What a cornball announcer, huh?” Robin muttered, snickering.  
The friends all looked over at him, Kiwi rolling her eyes.  
“This is over now.” Courtney kissed her hand and held it out to Aly. “Nice meeting you,” she then sneered. “We’ll get this over and done with by starting off with Leech Seed!”  
Sceptile’s mouth opened and a bright green Seed appeared from its throat and shot out of its mouth.  
Delcatty arched its back and screeched at the Seed before dodging it at the last second.  
“Delcatty, that was great! Now use Assist, please!” Aly pleaded.  
Delcatty sat on its hind and opened its mouth. A song came out!  
“She’s using Sing!” Gary recognized the familiar tone of Sing, mostly due to his familiarity with the world famous popstar, Jigglypuff.  
“Sing...” Aly was looking drowsy as Sing continued.  
Courtney kept tightening and loosening her fists at her sides as she swayed tiredly. She shut her eyes and her body shook hard before glaring at the field, blinking repeatedly.  
Sceptile stumbled about for a moment before collapsing on its face.  
Gary yawned but shook his head, fighting off the sleep.  
Delcatty stopped Singing and went quiet.  
“Wait...” Robin said tiredly. His eyes widened. A smile spread his cheeks wide. “Ha ha ha! WAIT!”  
“Sceptile is unable to battle! Delcatty wins the match!” The referee held out the green flag to Aly.  
“SCEPTILE?!?!?!” Courtney exploded, wide awake now.  
Slowly, the crowd erupted in excitement.  
Delcatty then glowed red, and it returned back to its Poke Ball!!  
The referee looked stunned, staring at Aly. “Delcatty has forfeited the battle, and is also out of the match!”  
The crowd was now screaming in shock!  
“Oh...” Robin uttered.  
“Did that just...?” June said hesitantly.  
“The Indigo League rules are quite unique to other regional Leagues...” Kiwi said. “I was looking into it only the other day...”  
“What do you mean?” Gary asked her.  
“Both Pokemon have been declared incapable of battling!” the announcer explained. “Due to Sleep for Sceptile, and retreating for Delcatty, they both are out of the match!”  
“It’s not like that in other regions,” Kiwi nodded.  
“Really??” Gary was shocked at this.  
Robin uttered out in dismay, his hands flying up briefly. “I was excited when Sceptile fell Asleep, but then Delcatty retreated...”  
Aly’s shoulders slumped as she looked down at her waist. Her head shook and she said something unclear.  
“This is ridiculous! What kind of a ruling system is THAT??? I demand an explanation for this!!” Courtney was fuming at the referee.  
“Ma’am, please, these are the rules! You can debate them at a later time, but unless you send out your final Pokemon, you’ll be disqualified!” The referee looked frightened of the woman.  
Courtney looked ready to forget the battle and personally take on the referee, but she huffed out, her face red and furious, and returned back to her position. She flashed her teeth at Aly. “You little cheating brat! You’ve merely lucked out getting me down this far, but I’m destroying everyone at this League, and you’re not gonna trouble me any further!” She returned Sceptile, holding out its Poke Ball and pulling back angrily. She then grabbed her last Poke Ball and sent out the creature within.  
“INCINEROOOOOOOARRRRR!!!” Incineroar roared.  
Aly gasped at the loud, intimidating Pokemon, stepping back.  
“It’s Incineroar!” Gary let out.  
“It’s Incineroar?” June gasped at the same time.  
Incineroar bared his teeth at Aly, looking ready to attack her!  
Aly toughened up in her face, but her posture seemed resistant. “No problem! Then I’m going with Salamence!” She sent out her next Pokemon.  
Salamence appeared and roared at Incineroar.  
Incineroar’s body seemed to relax just slightly as his body glowed red for a moment.  
“This battle is now at a point where Alyssa has two Pokemon to Courtney’s final one!” the announcer said. “And Salamence’s Ability, Intimidate, already helps Alyssa by lowering Incineroar’s Attack power! Can Courtney get not only one, but two full strength Pokemon out of her way to secure moving on to the semi-finals?!”  
A strange, but so familiar noise grabbed Gary’s attention, and he turned to see...  
“ELECTIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRE!!!!” Electivire’s entire body sparked with electricity, everyone around him screaming and backing away.  
“Electivire?! Oh, come on!” June cried out in fright.  
“Whoa-ho-ho-hoooo!” Robin was smiling a nervous smile.  
Kiwi had a hand on her chest, gaping at the sudden appearance of the Pokemon.  
Gary had screamed out, but he then looked out to the battlefield.  
Incineroar, Courtney, Salamence, and Aly were all staring at the sparking beast in the audience.  
The electricity around Electivire’s body went away and he remained standing. A mischievous smile spread across his face and he raised his fists high.  
“INCINEROOOOOOARRRR!!” Incineroar waved back and then returned his body to the battle.  
June had an absolutely disturbed, stunned face. “Who... are you even, anymore?” She was shrieking out in no time as Electivire jolted her, and she dropped. “I remember now... Thaa-aanks...” she said weakly, out of sight.  
Courtney smirked, watching this, and then went serious, looking at Salamence. “Incineroar, now! Use Darkest Lariat!!” Courtney commanded.  
Incineroar snarled and his top paws burst into flames.  
Aly gasped. “Salamence, use Dragon Claw!”  
Incineroar spun in place until he was a total blur, fire swirling around his body.  
Salamence flew at Incineroar and extended its claws. They began to glow light green.  
Incineroar flew into Salamence, and Salamence swiped at him.  
The moves hit, and Incineroar was unraveled and stumbled backwards.  
Salamence grunted, but it didn’t budge much.  
“Incineroar’s Darkest Lariat strikes, but it’s not enough to stop Salamence’s Dragon Claw!” the announcer declared. “Salamence’s Intimidate earlier isn’t going to make things any easier for Incineroar’s otherwise powerful physical moves!”  
“I’m not losing against this stupid kid!!!” Courtney screeched, enraged. “OUTRAGE!!!”  
Incineroar growled dangerously as his eyes glowed red and his body became outlined in red. “INCINEROARRRR!!” He leaped at Salamence and clawed at it.  
“Salamence!!” Aly called as her Pokemon dropped easily.  
There was an explosion on the field where Salamence landed, it finally being susceptible to Spikes.  
Incineroar raged again and jumped at the fallen Pokemon.  
“ELECTIVIRE!! ELECTIVIIIIIRRE!!” Electivire was pumping his fists in the air for the battle.  
June, Gary, Kiwi, and Robin remained standing, wary eyes on Electivire while also viewing the battle.  
“Who is it rooting for...?” Robin asked hesitantly.  
Aly balled her fists and stomped her foot. Her anger now matched Courtney’s. “There’s no way I can lose to someone like you, Courtney!! Your battling style is completely selfish!! Your selfish ways, and lack of concern for your Pokemon, or concern for anything but winning, shines too brightly for me to stand!”  
Salamence was knocked back and slid along the ground, struggling and shaking just to stand up again.  
“FINISH IIIIIT!!” Courtney bellowed.  
“NO!” Aly responded strongly. “OUTRAGE RIGHT BACK!!”  
Incineroar hurled a punch to Salamence.  
Salamence caught the punch with one claw, its eyes glowing red, its body outlined in red!  
Incineroar’s red eyes widened in surprise.   
Salamence’s tail then swept Incineroar off his feet!  
“You use Outrage to show how furious you are, at yourself, as a human being!” Aly expressed.  
Salamence clawed at Incineroar, causing the cat to screech painfully.  
“Whatever pain you suffer, the self loathing you have within, shall not be used to try and bully people around, Courtney!” Aly continued.  
Salamence slammed into Incineroar.  
“And we will use our own Outrage, so show our outrage, at just how outrageous your behavior is! Because we won’t tolerate bullies!!”  
Courtney’s eyes went back and forth from Aly to the two Pokemon battling. “INCINEROAR!!”  
Incineroar kicked at Salamence.  
Salamence grunted, hit in the stomach, and then blasted away Incineroar with a red beam!  
Incineroar hit the ground.  
Salamence then attacked again, blasting at Incineroar.  
“Inciner! Inciner! Roar...” Incineroar grunted, bouncing around helplessly. He slid to a stop, sprawled out on his face.  
Nobody moved, all eyes on Incineroar.  
Even Salamence, standing on all fours, looking ready to pounce, remained still, waiting.  
Electivire leaned forward a bit, shock on his face. “ELECTIVIRE!!”  
The referee waved the green flag. “Incineroar is unable to battle!!”  
Gary and June were the first to scream as loud as they possibly could.  
Robin was right after them, Kiwi gasping with happiness.  
“Salamence wiiins!!” the referee finished. Salamence let out a huge roar, the referee jumping and shouting out as he dropped both flags in fright, wide eyes on Salamence.  
The announcer’s voice boomed over the stadium.  
June hugged Gary, bouncing in the bleachers.  
Gary jumped with her, his arms pinned to his sides.  
“THIS IS IT!! ALY’S GOING ALL THE WAY!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!” Robin laughed heartily.  
She really did do it, Gary thought as June released him.  
The four friends turned to Electivire, who remained standing, his shoulders now slumped. A solemn look was on his face. “Vire? Vire? Vire? Vire?” He swiftly looked to the four kids in turn and then straightened up and crossed his arms. He puffed out his chest and turned his back on the field. His body then glowed red and vanished.  
June sighed and lowered her hand holding Electivire’s Poke Ball. She smiled at it. “Somehow, I don’t think that was your true feelings. I’m sure he appreciates you finding the time to make it to his match, though.”  
Aly ran to her Salamence and hugged the tired out Pokemon as the red in its eyes and around its body went away.  
It let out a weary sigh, its head swinging around loosely. It appeared to be a little confused by what was going on, but it did manage a weak smile as it stared at the ground.  
Aly looked to the crowd and waved, keeping her body on Salamence.  
“So, the semi-finals, yo!” Robin cried out. “She’s really gonna win the League!”  
“She’s amazing,” Kiwi said.  
“She even had one last Pokemon left!” June added.  
“But her upcoming opponent, and then the final Trainer, are gonna be every bit as good as she is,” Gary pointed out.  
“Just had to be the downer, didn’t you?” June gave Gary a slanted look, tilting her head.  
“He’s telling the truth, though,” Kiwi said, nodding.  
The three pairs of eyes were on her now.  
“Aly’s next match is going to only be the toughest yet. I know she can do it, but it’s not going to come without a cost. Her winning this League is going to take everything she’s got. And she might wanna start working on her more disobedient Pokemon.”  
Courtney returned Incineroar and took off, leaving the field.  
“Who’s the ‘side piece’ now?? Huh?? Huh?? Huh??” Aly called out to her, glowing with pleasure.  
Courtney didn’t slow down at all, finally exiting.  
The eyes of Aly, June, Gary, Robin, and Kiwi remained on where Courtney was last seen.  
“Aly was right. Courtney was battling for herself. Her own self resentment, Aly said. It makes a lot of sense in the short amount of time I’ve known her.” Kiwi sniffled.  
“But her next opponent likely won’t be so stupid,” Gary continued. “Right?”  
Kiwi only nodded.  
“But she earned her spot here! All Trainers make mistakes!” Robin insisted. “Aly has to win!!”  
Aly turned to the audience and her smile disappeared, replaced with a surprised look.  
Because of the four solemn faces of Kiwi, June, Robin, and Gary, aimed right at her.


	40. Alyssa's Say

“-at the protest of Gym Leader Roark, the Sinnoh Underground will be shut down and closed off to the public, at least for the time being. In other news, professional PokeGolfer Kahili has retired at the age of fifty-eight.”  
The image of an aging woman with blue hair and eyes was shown on the TV.  
Gary could feel the warmth and kindness just from her smile, one spreading slightly across his own face.  
“After a couple of previous stints with retirement at quite a younger age, the foreign beauty is saying this is truly her Swanna song with PokeGolf,” a newsman was saying. “Having suffered-”  
“Come on, Gary! You said you would come with me! Have you changed your mind? If so, I’m leaving!” June called out from the door of their room.  
I’ve never heard sweeter words, Gary rolled his eyes and got up from the chair in the Pokemon Center.  
The two had just finished lunch, and now, Gary was stuck fulfilling his promise to help her shop for stuff that didn’t concern him in any way because he had nothing better to do. Sure, he didn’t have to go with her, but he did. Which said a lot.  
People in stands and booths on the walkway yelled out at the crowds walking by them, desperate for any attention at all.  
“HEY! YOUS GUYS!! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE!!”  
“Huh?” June turned, but Gary kept walking, hearing the female but certain it wasn’t for him. She stopped.  
“YEAH! YOUS TWO! I BET YOU TWO ARE DESTINED TO BE MARRIED!!”  
“Us??” June gasped.  
June’s reaction made Gary stop. What’s going on? He turned to the voice, his eyes stopping on June’s shocked face, and then on a little hut.  
This hut was short and made out of perhaps twigs. The door to it was open, a little lady inside of it waving excitedly. She wore glasses, her top a white tank top, a lot of a black, lacy bra exposed under it. She also had on jeans that fit very snuggly.  
Gary eyed her up.  
“Come on in, you two! I’ll predict your fortune for yous two!” she insisted.  
Gary rolled his eyes and looked away from her.  
“You’ll predict our future? Are you a Psychic?” June asked.  
Gary sucked his teeth. “Oh, please!”  
“Yes! Call me Psychic Tiny!” she nodded, smiling huge. “Me and my Gastly will happily see your future and tell you what lies ahead!”  
She’s cute, Gary thought to himself, looking at her again. Physically, she’s really, really cute. Like a doll. She’s probably eighteen but could pass, cuteness and height, for like, thirteen or so. But she’s also cute, like her personality. She’s adorable. Like a doll. “June, I’m not messing around with her. Let’s go shopping or I’m out of here. I don’t mess around with these type of things.”  
“Oh, but, Gary! Can’t you humor her if you don’t believe?” June whined, facing him.  
“NO! This is the Pokemon League! Scammers like this are everywhere!” he frowned at her. “And I don’t mess with Psychics! I don’t want to know my future, even if she could do it. It’s not right.”  
“Oh, Gary...” June sighed.  
“What?!” Gary threw his hands into the air.  
“Nothing... Nothing...” She looked down.  
“You should never try to change the past or future...” Gary shook his head slowly. “Even if you could. Everything happens for a reason. Even just knowing what will happen could potentially destroy it. No! Leave me out of it!”  
“Alright, alright, let’s go,” June grumbled, walking away from Psychic Tiny.  
“I’m not wrong, you know!” Gary followed her.  
“HEY! YOUS TWO! WAIT! PLEASE!” Psychic Tiny called after them.  
Booths were selling dolls, snacks, clothing, memorabilia, and a lot more, but June had her head down, a weary look on her face.  
“June, what did I do?” Gary asked impatiently. “What did I say that was so wrong?”  
June shook her head. “Nothing, okay?”  
“Then why haven’t you responded to the calls of these freaking idiots out here trying to rip us off?”  
“You want me to?”  
“I mean, I just want you to act normal,” Gary replied.  
“So you want me to piss you off?” June responded.  
Gary tried to argue against that, but he found himself stuck.  
“Yooooooo! Garaaay!!” a voice yelled.  
June and Gary stopped and turned to the new voice.  
Smiling, a familiar man with short black hair, a mohawk in the middle, and a goatee and glasses, approached. “Yo, what’s up dude?” He adjusted his little green satchel on his back and then held out his hand.  
Gary smiled. “Gary!” He grabbed the little man’s hand and they shook. Gary wasn’t certain if the scientist was wearing the same clothes as the first time they had met, but it looked similar.  
Scientist Gary smiled to June. “How are you?” They both held each other’s hand gently before letting go.  
“It’s nice to meet you again, Scientist Gary,” June nodded.  
“Yeah. So, you guys are still in the tournament?”  
Gary hesitated. “No,” Gary finally spoke. “What’s going on with you?”  
Scientist Gary looked shocked. “Oh, uh... not much,” he shrugged.  
“Are you still out here selling that stuff?” June brought up harshly.  
Scientist Gary sighed and looked down. He nodded and looked at June. “Yeah. I’ve sold pretty well, too. A lot of people here just want a little to boost their Pokemon up a tiny bit. No one is trying to jack up their Pokemon to crazy levels. They’re being cautious and just want a taste. It’s all been calm and easy. And I’ve only sold so far to the losers of the competition and maybe one random guy. But it’s been good people, I’m sure.”  
June rolled her eyes.  
“I’m telling you guys, it’s nothing abnormal. Nothing becomes overpowered. It’s all fair game. And most importantly, it doesn’t hurt the Pokemon in any way. It does nothing to them but make them a bit stronger. It’s just faster training! Like Rare Candies!”  
“I just think, if your method is so legit, you should wait until it’s accepted and legal,” June tried. “Selling it like this is so suspicious, and you seem like you’re a noble guy, so I think you should play it by the book.”  
Scientist Gary sighed again. “I respect your position. Please, don’t rat me out, guys. There’s so many people out there doing terrible shit to Pokemon. Don’t send the boys after me.”  
Gary felt conflicted as he stared at Scientist Gary, the scientist staring back with pleading eyes.  
A sound went off.  
Gary, June, and Scientist Gary looked around.  
Gary looked to June, confused. “You hear that?”  
June stared at Gary thoughtfully. “It’s some kind of music. From where?”  
Gary found himself bobbing his head to the beat. Next, he was mumbling the tone, not quite sure of the words, though. And finally, “Bitch! The name is only, Mis-ter Elemenemopee.” Gary gasped. “It’s that rapper Elemenemopee!”  
“Ugh. Seriously? I hate that guy!” June groaned. “Did you just recite his lyrics?”  
“You guys have a phone?” Scientist Gary asked.  
Gary gasped, looking to the scientist.  
“From there!” June pointed and grabbed Gary’s bag. She unzipped it and pulled out the Flipbook Mini, the music getting even louder.  
The image of a child Prof. Cozmo and his parents were on the screen.  
June answered, and the two kids brought their faces closer to see.  
A video appeared, showing Prof. Cozmo smiling. “Oh, it’s so good to see you two! It’s been too long!”  
“Prof. Cozmo!” both kids exclaimed happily.  
“I’m so sorry! I’ve been so busy lately! I’ve forgotten to call you two even when I had free time! I know you have tried to contact me. I’m so, so sorry for missing your call, and for leaving you the last time we were together, but we had business at Mt. Silver. Anyway, you two have some information for me, don’t you?”  
Gary looked to Scientist Gary. “Yo, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go. It was nice seeing you again. Maybe some other time.”  
“Right,” Scientist Gary nodded. “You guys must lead a secret life I don’t know about, ha. Pokemon Trainers don’t just have cell phones like that.” He pulled out an object from his pocket, revealed to be a Pineapple brand phone, the shiny, diced, golden pineapple on the back of the black phone. “Y’all ain’t poor.”  
“This isn’t our phone, but we’ll explain later. We’ll look for-” Gary stopped, looking behind Scientist Gary, and his jaw dropped.  
June gasped. “Whoa! How am I only just seeing this?!”  
Scientist Gary turned his back on the kids and walked to a cabin. He stopped at the door and looked behind him with a big, sneaky smile. “Oh, do you mean this?”  
The cabin looked like half an amusement park! It was made of wood, but there were so many mechanical parts to it! It was too much for anyone to truly take in without wasting almost a quarter of their life just sitting in front of it to spot all of the features! Mechanical clowns slid out of the roof juggling balls before sliding away. Bright lights flashed all around it infrequently. The cabin itself would argue with reality as it bent in half before straightening up to normal again. Random, realistic Pokemon danced atop the building, disappearing and being replaced by a different Pokemon. Fire, explosions, lightning, all kinds of complete nonsense were displayed, changing seemingly uncontrollably from all parts of the cabin. It was ridiculous, stupid, and clearly made to attract people.  
There was a long line of people leading to the door, as well.  
“Come back when you finish with your phone call. I never did tell you about those videos I wanted y’all to watch,” Scientist Gary told them. “There’s this latest one by this Poketuber I watch. About that Kangaskhan that’s been rumored to have been seen? That Kangaskhan that’s not the baby found in the pouch, but a grown version? Not the adult, but not a baby? Have you heard of it?”  
Gary just shook his head. Geez, does this guy just believe anything he sees online? Come on. He wanted to snicker, but he held it in.  
“Yoooo, my nigg-” Scientist Gary paused. “Son, come back and I’ll show you the vid! Or give me your number if you're busy and I can send you the link!” He called out his number to Gary. “Text me and I’ll save you!” Suddenly, the flashlight on his phone went off, blinking repeatedly.  
Gary squinted suspiciously at Scientist Gary as the man squinted at his phone. Is he taking a pic of me?? Gary questioned to himself, unsure if he should say something or not. He chose to say something else. “Gotchu! Text you soon!” Gary took off, eventually getting away from the crowds of people and finding a little patch of privacy in some grass close to other buildings. Did he just try to call me “nigga?” Gary wondered, replaying the moment with Scientist Gary cutting himself off. Why’d he choose to stop?  
“Persistent, isn’t he? He seems to think fondly of you,” Prof. Cozmo said happily.  
Gary took the phone from June’s hands and stared at the man, Prof. Cozmo staring right back. “Yeah,” he replied quickly. Too bad I don’t feel quite the same back. “Hey, so, listen! Sir! We were in Viridian City, and-”  
“Yes, you were. I saw you on the news,” Prof. Cozmo nodded sternly. “Did you learn anything...?”

“You are so... ugly...” The creature’s face got closer to June’s.  
A disgusted look came over June’s face. “Sister...” she managed to groan out. “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”  
The creature bared her teeth and then screamed in June’s face, her fat tongue sliding along her bottom row of terrible teeth.

June can understand the species now, Gary remembered. He pondered on this fact, not saying a word.  
“Gary?” Prof. Cozmo called out.  
Gary didn’t move, staring at the old man. “We battled it, and were destroyed. We stood no chance.”  
Prof. Cozmo nodded. “But did you learn anything new?”  
Gary shook his head. “No. We didn’t get to learn anything about her...” I’m not lying, Gary told himself. We learned June heard the thing talk. We didn’t learn anything about that creature, though.  
Prof. Cozmo was still staring at him. After a moment, he looked to June.  
June turned to Gary, and then looked to Prof. Cozmo.  
Prof. Cozmo nodded sternly at Gary.  
Is he suspicious? Gary found himself wondering. He swallowed, wishing immediately that he hadn’t. I hope he didn’t see that, he worried.  
The old man let out his breath. “Okay. Again, I apologize for not being available. But I do believe our research is coming to a close soon.”  
“You and the Trick Master? Where is he? Has he learned anything?” Gary asked.  
Prof. Cozmo closed his eyes. “The Trick Master and I have gone our separate ways. We do not quite see eye to eye anymore. By our research, I mean you, me, and June. So, please, we must keep each other in the loop.”  
“What happened to the Trick Master?” June questioned.  
Prof. Cozmo’s eyes popped open. The coldness from them made June gasp, and Gary’s heart stopped. “We do not see eye to eye anymore! There is nothing more to say about him!” Prof. Cozmo said sharply. “We must figure this creature out as soon as possible!”  
“Okay,” Gary nodded. He suddenly found himself not trusting Prof. Cozmo or the suspiciously absent Trick Master. He felt comfort in not telling Prof. Cozmo what little he knew, but he also felt maybe he was wrong, and that Prof. Cozmo was someone who should know. In the middle of these dividing thoughts, he remained silent.  
“My apologies, Gary.” Prof. Cozmo’s eyebrows remained narrowed. His eyes closed. “I’m very stressed these days. As long as you keep me in the loop about this monster, the better off this world can be as we finally track her down.”  
“Sir, have you learned anything about her?” Gary brought up.  
Prof. Cozmo shook his head. “No. Not a single thing. But what can I do to even keep her still for a second?” He looked hard at Gary. “That’s why I’m depending on you, Gary!”  
Gary nodded, swallowing. “I understand, sir. I will!”  
Prof. Cozmo nodded. “Sorry about your loss, by the way. You did so well against that Diancie. Ex-treeeeeme-ly clever work. You’re a remarkable Pokemon Trainer.”  
Gary could have teared up easily right there. He struggled to hold it back, hoping he wasn’t too late. “I didn’t even know you were watching! Thanks a lot!” he smiled. “I gave the League my all.”  
“Next time, you’ll do even better. I know it.”  
Gary nodded happily.  
Prof. Cozmo’s face lightened up at the speed of light. “And do call that man back.” He told Gary what Scientist Gary’s phone number was.  
Gary sighed, upset the old man had remembered it. “Uh, why do you care, anyway?”  
Prof. Cozmo’s face hardened again. His eyes went down, away from Gary. “Gary,” his eyes lifted again, “maybe you two won’t stay friends after all.” He broke into a smile. “But I love me some PokeTubers! Anyone who is a fan of that kind of V-Utube content is a friend o’ mine!” The old man laughed heartily. “Oh, what an old man joke, eh? Anyway, we’ll speak again. Be safe.”  
The call disconnected before Gary could respond, leaving him with his mouth open.  
“Gary, I really think we oughta break up, babe?” June told him.  
Gary jumped high and whipped around to June. “What??!!”  
June covered her mouth and giggled. “Goodbye kiss?” She puckered her lips and reached out for Gary.  
Gary’s eyes bulged out of his head. That was when he spotted, behind June, another June!  
The two were dressed exactly the same, in matching, fitted blue jeans, red and white sneakers with red laces, and a red tank top Gary would never admit he had trouble keeping his eyes off of with how well it showed off June’s top half. The two Junes turned to each other, the one closer to Gary smiling widely, the other one staring back with a smirk, next to Aly!  
Aly had a huge smile on her own face.  
“ALY!!” Gary raged at her, walking past the June closest to him, and then past the second June. He stopped in front of Aly and his face softened. “Say, Aly, why haven’t I seen you use Ditto in any of your battles?”  
Aly’s smile faded and her eyes squinted moodily. “Because, apparently, you haven’t watched all of my matches. I’ve used it.”  
They all turned to the June furthest away.  
It was gone, a floating Mew in her place!  
The June closest to them raised an eyebrow at Aly, still smirking. “Funny.”  
Aly burst out laughing. “Besides,” she stared at Gary, “using Ditto is hard. It requires me to know how to use different Pokemon I may know nothing about. I know how to use my own Pokemon, but not others’. I’m working on that so I can use Ditto more effectively.”  
Gary nodded. “Your match is coming up soon. Are you ready?”  
Aly nodded. “And I just beat Rob in a battle.”  
“Rob is here?”  
Aly nodded. “Come on!”  
Together, Gary, June, and “Mew” followed Aly to meet up with Robin.

*

“Ladies aaaaand gentlemen! Welcome to the semi-finals of this year’s Pokemon League competitiooooon!!” the announcer started off.  
The crowd was packed, ecstatic and impatient.  
After this, it’s the finals! Gary thought, cheering with June, Robin and Raichu.  
Kiwi wished to be there, but something had occurred at Prof. Oak’s place, and he asked if she’d return. She agreed, but promised to be there in person if Aly made it to the finals.  
If Aly wins here, she’ll be in the finals! This is unbelievable! Gary continued. Heck, if she lost in the finals, just making it there would be wild!  
Robin was laughing, unprovoked.  
“This is crazy! The semi-finals! Can Aly really do it??” June was smiling and clapping.  
“Aly’s gonna take it all the way!” Robin insisted. “She’s the future champ! WATCH!”  
Gary and June smiled at him before looking back down at the battlefield.  
“And here comes our two competitors!! One of these two will continue on to the finals of the Pokemon League, possibly becoming the new Pokemon League Champion!!” the announcer introduced the two incoming Trainers. “Today, it will be the Green Trainer, Alyssa Say from Pallet Town, versus the Red Trainer, Mario Fore from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region!”  
Aly kept a hardened face as she approached the field. In tight black jeans and a black tank top, she stopped and closed her eyes as a pleasant breeze blew her hair around.  
The opponent stopped in his spot and nodded at Aly, his thick, wavy brown hair ruffling in the wind.  
Aly smiled at him and nodded back.  
The referee raised his flags. “This match may now begin!” He swiped the flags down swiftly.  
Mario grabbed up a Poke Ball and tossed it strongly. “Crawdaunt, you’re up fiiiirst!”  
“Crawdaaauuunt!” Crawdaunt snapped its claws intimidatingly at Aly.  
Aly frowned and nodded. “Then let’s begin strong! Salamence, let’s do this!” She sent out her Pokemon.  
Salamence roared as it appeared.  
Crawdaunt snapped at Salamence, and its body flashed white.  
“Right off the bat, both Pokemon have activated their Abilities!” the announcer shouted. “Salamence has Intimidate to lower the opponent’s Attack stat, but Crawdaunt’s Hyper Cutter prevents that reduction! Not a single order has been spoken, but already things are looking tough!”  
Crawdaunt. The Rogue Pokemon. The evolved form of Corphish. They tend to live alone, being highly territorial and taking everything as a challenge to battle. If its pincers break off, it becomes cowardly and flees.  
Gary lowered his Pokedex.  
Both Trainers waited, eyeing each other determinedly.  
“Salamence, Thunder Fang right now!” Aly went first.  
Salamence’s fangs were coated in electricity and it dove from the air for Crawdaunt.  
“Endeavor!” Mario responded.  
Crawdaunt howled, bitten by Salamence. It then smacked the Dragon away with both pincers.  
Salamence roared out and tumbled, remaining still on the ground.  
“What happened??” Gary gasped.  
“And Salamence’s great strength is smartly used against it by Crawdaunt’s Endeavor! A move that leaves the opponent’s health matching the user of the move!” the announcer explained.  
“That’s crazy!!” Gary said loudly.  
“Wow, he knew what would happen, didn’t he?” Robin stated.  
“Yeah. He knows Salamence isn’t a joke. He knew she’d leave big damage, and turned that around to weaken Salamence!” June pointed out.  
“End that thing with Rock Slide for sure!” Mario smiled.  
“Thunder Fang again, then!” Aly repeated.  
Salamence got up and flew at Crawdaunt, biting down on it before it could even start its second move.  
“Craaaaawwwdauuuuunt!” Crawdaunt groaned. After Salamence let go of it, it dropped.  
The referee raised the green flag. “Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Salamence is the winner!”  
Gary and his three friends jumped up together, cheering with the crowd.  
“Alyssa pulled no punches here, sticking with a simple strategy to get an easy first win in this Full Battle! Mario has weakened Salamence significantly, though, so he has a good chance of getting around the powerful Dragon type at some point!” the announcer was heard.  
Mario recalled his Pokemon and grabbed a second choice quickly, tossing it. “Dusclops, let’s finish it off! Ice Punch!”  
“Dusclops!” Dusclops said calmly. At once, a fist glowed light blue and it charged for Salamence, stomping across the field.  
Weird, Gary thought. He can’t just float?  
“Salamence, use Crunch!” Aly ordered.  
“Say, isn’t that an Eviolite that Dusclops is wearing?” Robin pointed out.  
“Eviolite?” Gary questioned. “What’s that?” He stared at Dusclops and finally spotted the purple necklace swinging across its neck.  
“Eviolite is a rare hold item. Like Raichu’s Dark Glasses,” June explained softly. “Eviolite raises the Defense and Special Defense for Pokemon still able to evolve.”  
“Whoa! It has one of those?” Gary gasped.  
The battle was still going while they were talking, Salamence’s teeth flashing white and Crunching her teeth into Dusclops.  
Dusclops yelled out, writhing in pain before slugging Salamence in the face.  
Ice started to form on Salamence.  
“Fire Fang, now!”  
Salamence’s jaws burst into flames, getting rid of the Ice as she bit at her own body! She then bit into Dusclops!  
“DUSCLOOOOOOOPS!!” Dusclops wailed out. It stumbled backwards, out of Salamence’s bite, and then screamed as it erupted into flames. Dusclops was Burned!  
“After it with Crunch!” Aly pressed on.  
When the fire died out, Salamence relentlessly pursued with another Crunch attack.  
“Dusclops, get out of there! Stop getting pummeled!” Mario begged.  
“Dusclops,” the Pokemon groaned, and it cowered before dropping down.  
“Dusclops is out of the match! Salamence wins!” the referee ruled with the green flag raised.  
“And Mario is already out two Pokemon!” the announcer reported to the screaming fans. “Mario still has a way to go before losing, but with Alyssa having this strong of a lead, it’s gonna be interesting to see him turn this thing around!”  
That same strat was used on me, but with Hydreigon, Gary remembered when he had faced Aly and his Kingdra’s Ice Beam was foiled by Hydreigon’s Sunny Day and Fire Blast combination. She got rid of the Ice from Ice Punch using Fire Fang.  
“Aly’s really cooking with gas,” June mentioned. “Salamence’s gotta be on her way out, but she’s started off great.”  
“Salamence may be out, but she’s still got others. I can’t believe I’m here to witness the rise of a Champ, live! Ha ha hah!” Robin cackled.  
“Raaaaichuuuu! Raaichuuuuu!” Raichu clapped.  
Aly called out happily to her Pokemon, but Salamence didn’t respond, eyeing the opponent Trainer.  
Mario looked very upset, recalling his Dusclops. “Okay.” He decided on his next one and grabbed up the Poke Ball, enlarging it. “I know we’ve got this one down!” He tossed the Poke Ball. “Electrode, go!”  
Gary’s eyes widened. He hesitated, wanting to be sure he would see what he heard.  
“Electrrrrode!” An Electrode appeared, smiling big! It then sneered at Salamence.  
June gasped.  
Gary turned to her. “June...”  
June closed her eyes and shook her head, lowering it.  
“June? Are you alright?” Robin asked.  
June let out her breath and nodded, but she kept her head down. “Excuse me. I’m sorry.” She got up, excusing herself to several people on her way out of the aisle.  
“Rai, Chu?” His ears down, Raichu looked after his Trainer.  
Robin also stared after her. “Is she okay?” He stood up. “Should I-we go after her? HEY!”  
“We can stay right here,” Gary assured him, pulling him back down hard.  
“Next up is Electrode! Electrode holds an interesting position that is neither bad nor good, as Electric type damage is great against Flying types like Salamence, but weak on Dragons like Salamence,” the announcer said. “I guess when facing a powerful opponent, it’s best to hit somewhere in the middle, though. Perhaps he has a different strategy, though!”  
“Electrode, Hyper Beam now! This has gone on long enough!” Mario shouted.  
“Salamence, use Outrage!” Aly yelled back.  
“OUTRAGE??!” Robin and Gary uttered out at once.  
Salamence’s eyes glowed red, the body outlined in the same color.  
A white orb with a pale pink center appeared in front of Electrode, charging. From the orb, a pale pink beam with bright white energy around it fired out at Salamence.  
Salamence roared and moved away from the blast, and the Hyper Beam flew off into the sun. She then dove at Electrode and swiped at it, sending it rolling backwards uncontrollably. She then fired a red beam.  
Electrode cried out as it flew through the air and slammed into the wall of the bleachers, beneath the fans. It dropped easily, like a ball.  
Gary covered his ears out of fear. He hated sudden, loud noises...  
“Electrode is unable to battle! Salamence wins!” the referee declared.  
“Whoa! No way! Already? Again??” Robin clapped, stunned.  
Gary hesitantly lowered his hands and started clapping with him. “You’re right!” he shouted over the crowd. “Aly’s got this match! This guy is having a bad day! Bad luck! Aly’s destroying him right now!” Just return that damn thing already, will ya? Gary begged Mario in his head.  
“Of course I’m right! I hope you weren’t rooting for the dude!” Robin laughed.  
“No, it’s not that. I’m just surprised by how easily this is going!”  
Raichu was clapping, but he kept looking for June.  
Mario recalled Electrode. He gripped the Poke Ball tightly, fuming at Salamence. He never took his eyes off of her as he grabbed for his fourth Poke Ball.  
“It’s difficult fighting Dragon types, as they have access to too many different varieties of attacks!” the announcer mentioned. “This is what makes the type arguably the most difficult to defeat, much of the time.”  
Aly continued to praise Salamence.  
Mario sighed, impatience and nervousness on his face. “Skarmory, come out!” He hurled the Poke Ball like he was trying to capture Salamence.  
“Skaaaaaarr!” Skarmory cawed.  
“A Skarmory...” Gary muttered, remembering Courtney’s.  
“Hm,” Robin mumbled.  
Mario’s mouth opened, but he seemed unsure of what to do.  
Gary’s eyes widened. “Oh, shoot.”  
“GO SALAMENCE!” Aly put on a hard face, continuing on strongly.  
Salamence attacked with a red beam.  
“UH! Skarmory, DODGE!” Mario burst out. “Use Spikes!”  
Skarmory moved around the Outrage and then spun in a sharp circle, becoming a blur. Red spikes flew off of the blur and hit the ground around Salamence’s side of the field, disappearing. Salamence then flew into Skarmory.  
“Skaaaarrr!” Skarmory cried.  
“Spikes again!”  
Skarmory used Spikes and was then slashed at by the rampaging Salamence.  
“Spikes again!”  
Skarmory was blasted by a red beam of energy before using Spikes. When it was done, Salamence blasted it again. The Steel bird crashed down.  
Salamence flew around and the red outline around her was gone, but her eyes remained red with Confusion.  
“Skarmory is unable to battle! Salamence wins again!” the referee held out the green flag to Aly.  
Both Gary and Robin leaped up and stomped their feet, holding each other’s arms, screaming with joy with the audience.  
Raichu was clapping again, but still couldn’t stop his concern for June.  
Aly was shrieking out now, unable to restrain herself.  
“Two more to go, Gary, and she hasn’t dropped one Pokemon!!” Robin gushed to Gary.  
“I KNOW! I KNOW!! THIS IS CRAZY!!” Gary’s eyes were watering as he stared back at him. “And Kiwi said this would be Aly’s toughest fight, HA!”  
Mario couldn’t have looked more disappointed as he recalled Skarmory, his head down while the announcer spoke out.  
“You oughta congratulate your Pokemon, you know!” Aly called out to Mario. “They’ve fought so hard today, and to get you here! You’re so cold for losing, but that’s probably why you’re losing!”  
Robin and Gary released each other, sitting again.  
Mario didn’t seem to react to Aly. Instead, he grabbed yet another Poke Ball. His head lifted, a smirk on his face.  
“How can he be smiling at a time like this?” Gary questioned.  
“He must be panicking. Slight lunacy in a dire situation type of thing?” Robin suggested as Mario threw the Poke Ball.  
A pretty tall monster came out. It had a stern face, staring at Salamence, standing on one long tail.  
“And up next-!” the announcer started, interrupted as Salamence roared and flew into the Pokemon!  
The creature shouted out and hopped back up. It kept its eyes on Salamence.  
“Gliscor, use your Swords Dance right now! I’m depending on you to stay strong!” Mario urged.  
“Gli!” Gliscor’s pincers glowed purple. It let out several cries, swiping in Salamence’s direction, but not actually trying to hit her.  
Gliscor. The Fang Scorpion Pokemon. The evolved form of Gligar. A typically rare Pokemon. It is popular in some regions’ folktales as being the original vampire. When gliding by at night in forests, it can be mistaken for the famed bloodsucker, though the end results may not differ too much.  
“Oh, that’s nice,” Robin looked to Gary’s Pokedex.  
Aly was scanning Gliscor with her Pokedex, too.  
Gliscor. The Fang Scorpion Pokemon. Gligar’s evolved form. This Pokemon does not fly, but its gliding talents excuse this, using winds and updrafts to get from place to place. It uses soundwaves in order to detect future obstacles to better plan to get around them.  
“Swords Dance!” Mario repeated quickly, Gliscor obeying.  
Aly put the Pokedex away and brushed aside her hair. “Salamence, Ice Beam!”  
“Gliscor, get high!” Mario instructed.  
Gliscor bent on its tail and leaped into the air.  
Salamence attacked quickly with Ice Beam, still Confused.  
Gliscor swiped for the sky above as half of its body was coated in Ice and it came back down to the ground. The Ice remained on it while it squirmed on its back and called out.  
“You know what to do! Swords Dance! Move it!!” Mario told his Pokemon.  
Gliscor used Swords Dance.  
A Confused Salamence used Ice Beam again, Aly having not said a word.  
The move was sloppy due to the Confusion Salamence was under, but it did catch Gliscor.  
“Gliscoooooor!” Gliscor was breathing heavily now.  
“That’s it again?!” Gary was smiling with a big, open mouth. “Rob! ROB! I think it’s down!”  
“It’s down!! It’s down!!” Robin jumped up, and Gary stood afterwards.  
“Gliscor, do not give in!! This is it!” Mario was actually smiling! He let out a short laugh. “DO IT! BATON PASS!!!”  
Gliscor struggled to raise even one pincer, but it got its head up, smiling for the first time the whole match, and winked at Salamence.  
The Confusion in Salamence’s eyes was actually gone by now. She looked back at Gliscor, squinting in a different kind of confusion.  
“Gliiiiii.” A piece of wood, or something like it, appeared in Gliscor’s pincer. It tossed it into the air, and then the Pokemon glowed red and was returned back to its Poke Ball!  
Right away, a white beam from a different Poke Ball sent out another Pokemon! This new one caught the stick! The stick, and the Pokemon’s body, glowed red for a moment, and then the red vanished along with the stick!  
The referee waved the green flag to Aly. “Baton Pass results in a switch, so it is ruled that Salamence wins this battle, and Gliscor is out!”  
The crowd applauded this, but they mostly seemed to be confused by the call.  
“Isn’t Baton Pass a real move? That seems a little unfair,” Robin stated.  
“I mean, I get it, I guess... I dunno...” Gary shrugged. “At least Aly is winning. And that Gliscor stood no chance, anyway!”  
Robin let out his breath. “Yeah, sure. But, I don’t want her to win like that!”  
“Better than stuff I’ve seen...” Gary muttered, remembering when his opponent forfeited their match due to a supposed psychic prediction he had that he would lose anyway.  
“And after using Baton Pass, which, in the Indigo League, does count as a retreat, Gliscor is out of the fight, and it is all of Alyssa’s Pokemon versus only Infernape! However, that Baton Pass took all the Attack increases and passed them on to Infernape, an already powerful fighter! But will this turn the entire match around, or merely make the score a lot less embarrassing?”  
“Infernape!” the monkey cried out, smiling. It bounced around eagerly, full of energy.  
Infernape. The Flame Pokemon. The final stage of the Sinnoh Starter, Chimchar. Its style of fighting is a unique style known by this species that involves the use of all of its limbs. When it comes to the balance of speed, and quality fighting, this Pokemon is second to none.

Infernape. The Flame Pokemon. The evolved form of Monferno. It defeats opponents using a unique style of combat that involves fiery punches and kicks. Its agility is unmatched, and it uses this to toss enemies around helplessly.  
“So that’s his plan? Why not do that earlier? Why wait so late?” Robin asked.  
“Come on, Aly. One more to go! No sweat!” Gary said, putting away his Pokedex.  
Putting away her Pokedex with one hand, Aly pointed with her other one. “Salamence, this is the last one, and then we’re off to the finals! Dragon Pulse!”  
Salamence attacked, blasting at Infernape.  
“Use Nasty Plot! Take that hit!” Mario crossed his arms, smiling big.  
Infernape was hit, screaming out. It landed hard on its back. After a moment, it sat up and leered at Salamence. Then, it got a sinister smile. Its body flashed red as it stood up.  
“Good!! Now, let’s see what else she’s got! Stone Edge!” Mario chose to have Infernape use.  
“Infernaaaaaape!!” Its body was surrounded in white energy.  
“Salamence, one more Dragon Pulse!” Aly demanded.  
The white energy removed itself from Infernape, becoming two circles of glowing white orbs orbiting its body. The white vanished and revealed sharp, gray Rocks. They all flew out for Salamence.  
Salamence blasted at Infernape.  
Infernape’s Rocks chipped away at the purple energy sent by Salamence and destroyed it, continuing on to collide with Salamence!  
Salamence screamed out.  
Aly called out shrilly.  
Salamence hit the ground.  
The referee looked over to Salamence. “Salamence is out! Infernape takes the win!!”  
“And FINALLY Salamence is out!! To make it to the semi-finals and be completely eliminated by one Pokemon would have to be the most embarrassing thing to go through, questioning your position to begin with!!” the announcer’s voice boomed. “Not that that kind of thing has never happened, but what a lasting, haunting way to lose this far in!”  
Gary, Raichu, and Robin clapped, noticeably and reasonably less enthusiastic.  
Gary was nodding. “Honestly, it’s about time. I mean, how do you lose that bad?? Right?”  
Robin nodded. “Yeah, but, man! I was hoping she could do it!”  
“That woulda been too much!” Gary shook his head, smiling.  
“Salamence, you did the absolute most! Tonight, we’ll celebrate in honor of all your extraordinary work!” Aly gushed. “Time to rest, finally!” She recalled her and grabbed up her second Poke Ball. The ball flew from her hand, revealing her second Pokemon.  
“HYYYYYDREIGOOOOOONN!!” Hydreigon roared out.  
“Oh, yeah. Game over,” Gary commented.  
“Mmmm... But Hydreigon is half Dark type,” Robin responded.  
Gary’s eyes widened. “Huh?”  
“Use Dragon Rush!” Aly had Hydreigon do.  
“Close Combat!” Mario nodded.  
Surrounded in a blue, dragon-shaped energy, Hydreigon flew at Infernape.  
Infernape flew for Hydreigon with a raised knee.  
They both met midair.  
The blue energy around Hydreigon was cleared out immediately, Hydreigon roaring in pain! It hit the ground hard.  
“IT TORE THROUGH DRAGON RUSH??!” Gary couldn’t believe it!  
“HYDREIGON!!!” Aly screamed.  
Infernape continued abusing Hydreigon with kicks and punches nonstop. “Infernape! Ape!!” It did a backflip, returning to its position. Its body glowed blue for a moment, its Defenses dropping.  
“Hydreigon is unable to continue! Infernape wins!” the referee determined, waving with the red flag.  
“NO WAY!! THAT FAST??!!” Gary bellowed.  
“ALY!” Robin gasped.  
“And that’s it for Alyssa’s Hydreigon! That Attack boost from Gliscor is seriously making this last Pokemon a deadly threat! I can’t imagine it handling four more Pokemon, but that boosted power Infernape has, and considering this Infernape’s experience at this League previously, leaves things up in the air. It really all depends on what Alyssa can do!”  
“Aly’s not gonna lose like that!” Gary argued.  
“There’s no way! Four Pokemon to a weakened final one? Come on!” Robin added.  
“Hydreigon, please stay still and rest up! We’ve got this. Thank you, sweetie.” Aly recalled Hydreigon and chose her next Poke Ball, sending out another Pokemon.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur was chosen. She growled and crouched down, ready to attack.  
“IVYSAUR???!!” Gary couldn’t believe his eyes!  
“IVYSAUR????” Robin followed up.  
“She... Why would...? She must be trying...” Gary couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse for this. “Well, at this point, maybe it doesn’t matter if-”  
An explosion erupted under Ivysaur, tossing the Pokemon back.  
“SPIKES!!” Gary and Robin burst out together.  
“And Alyssa decides, interestingly, on the Grass type, Ivysaur! Perhaps she’s trying to prove her strength, by choosing a Pokemon with a poor advantage, to win!” the announcer suggested. “She does have four Pokemon, counting Ivysaur, left. She has room to goof around with decisions like that! But she better play smart, as Spikes is still in effect for her side, and at maximum power!”  
“I’M NOT GOOFING OFF YOU - YOU - YOU FREAK!!” Aly barked to the sky. “WHEREVER AND WHOEVER YOU ARE, I TREAT ALL MY POKEMON THE SAME!! SCREW TYPING!! I MADE IT THIS FAR KNOWING WHAT I’M DOING!! BUTT OUT!!!”  
There was silence in the stadium for the first time.  
“Hmph!” Aly glared at the field. “Mighty Ivy, this is it! Let’s end this! Use your Leech Seed!!”  
Ivysaur ran at Infernape.  
Infernape and its Trainer watched her.  
She leaped into the air and vines came out.  
“Ivysaur!” Aly shouted angrily.  
The Vine Whip wrapped around Infernape’s arms.  
It grunted painfully, looking at its arms.  
Ivysaur’s body started to glow gold.  
“IT’S DOUBLE-EDGE!!” Gary pointed down at the field.  
“DOUBLE-EDGE!!” Aly also reacted.  
Infernape was taken down, sliding in the dirt.  
Ivysaur landed and then flinched, her body sparking from recoil damage.  
“We’ll use Fire Blast,” Mario said casually.  
Kicking its feet out, Infernape was up swiftly.  
“Ivy!” Ivysaur gasped at how quickly Infernape leaped up. She had just finished getting over the recoil.  
Infernape inhaled, puffing out its chest, and then sent a big, flaming attack at Ivysaur.  
“IVYYYYYYYYYY!!!!” Ivysaur wailed, pain thick in her voice. Her body burned, simmering in the flames before they finally faded away. She was sprawled out on the ground.  
“Ivysaur is out! Infernape wins the battle!” The red flag was waved to Infernape.  
Aly was frozen, looking horrified at such a quick defeat.  
As the crowd lost it and the announcer yelled out, Gary and Robin spoke to each other.  
“She’s down to half!” Gary couldn’t believe it. “I’m sure that Nasty Plot helped, because that Ivysaur can take a LOT!”  
“Plus the recoil damage from Double-Edge...” Robin said, “along with Spikes.”  
“Oh, right! I forgot about those!” Gary remembered.  
“Spikes was used three times. That’s a quarter of damage of the Pokemon’s max health, right away before the fight begins!”  
“What?!” Gary looked at him with wide eyes.  
“She was crazy bringing an Ivysaur to this match!” a loud voice laughed from behind the three.  
Robin, Gary and Raichu looked back to see a very fat man watching the match.  
He looked down at them, smiling at the two kids and the Pokemon. He had a large cup with a straw in it in one hand, his other hand holding two hot dogs, each one overflowing with varying condiments.  
The kids sneered at him, Raichu just staring with wide eyes, and then the three quickly looked away.  
“She’s still got three whole Pokemon left. Boosted or not, Infernape can’t handle all that,” Gary said.  
“There’s no doubt, there!” Robin agreed. “GO GET HIM, ALY!! NO HOLDING BACK!!”  
“Ivysaur, even you...? This is insane! Why-?” She stopped and lowered her head, shaking it. “Thank you for your work. You’ve contributed. Just a little more.” She retreated Ivysaur to go for another choice, sending out her fourth Pokemon.  
“Ditto!” Ditto appeared, stretching and flexing healthily. “Dittooooo!”  
Spikes triggered again, flinging back Ditto.  
The Pokemon got back up, shaking off the damage.  
“TRANSFORM AND MOVE!!” Aly begged.  
Ditto’s body glowed brightly in multiple colors. It got a few feet taller and the bright colors vanished. “INFERNAPE!” An Infernape now stood there!  
“Alyssa is thinking smart, now! Sending out Ditto to copy not only Infernape, but also the stat increases, is going to really push Mario’s Infernape’s limit!” the announcer was saying. “Not to mention, Infernape is already weakened, and while Ditto has taken Spikes damage, it’s still in a lot better condition!”  
“Use Slack Off!” Mario grinned.  
Infernape yawned and dropped into a sitting position, relaxing. Its body began to sparkle with white energy, and its body was covered in a light green aura.  
Both Infernape stared at each other, Mario’s calmly, Aly’s viciously.  
“Mario’s Infernape has used Slack Off to recover damage! Using that move after Ditto’s Transform was a free chance opening!” the announcer pointed out.  
“Now back to battle! Close Combat!” Mario said.  
“Infernape, do it right back! Close Combat!” Aly cried.  
Infernape leaped up and ran up to Ditto, but then stood still! It seemed to be waiting for something.  
Ditto swung a punch to Infernape’s face.  
Infernape ducked it, as if predicting it had been coming, and then it uppercut Ditto, tossing it back. Before Ditto could land, Infernape was already punching and kicking at it in a seemingly purposeful, controlled manner.  
Ditto slid on the ground after the beat up, and its body glowed in several colors as it shrunk in size. When the glow faded, the fake Infernape was gone, and just Ditto remained, motionless.  
“Ditto is out! Infernape wins!” the referee said.  
“And this has quickly changed in flavor, ladies and gentlemen! I can’t believe it, but somehow, Mario is flipping the entire script around and is handling Alyssa’s team with ease!” the announcer was saying. “Alyssa, now down to two Pokemon, still does hold a great advantage over Infernape, but with such a fast and nimble opponent dead set on landing its hits, Alyssa is barely being given the chance to strike!”  
“Oh, Ditto...” Aly said sadly, retreating it. She stared at the ball with worry.  
“She’s breaking! She’s getting nervous! She can’t!!” Robin himself was freaking out now.  
“It’s like the ‘Dex said; Infernape have their own style of fighting,” Gary recalled, frowning towards Aly. “Ditto was just imitating Infernape. It can’t fight as well as a real one, and Infernape knew it and made a mockery of it. Even Aly said she doesn’t use Ditto much because she knows how to use her own Pokemon better than someone else’s.”  
Aly took a deep breath, staring at Infernape and its Trainer. “Okay, okay! No sweat, here! Time for my baby!” She scooped up a Poke Ball and tossed it. “Persian, come on!”  
Persian landed and stretched. It let out a dramatic, loud meow, smiling at Infernape.  
Spikes reacted, knocking down Persian as it screeched.  
“Fake Out, right away!” Aly started.  
Persian managed to get back up but sat down and raised its front paws which glowed orange. It clapped them once.  
Transparent energy came off of them and hit Infernape.  
“Inferrrrrnnn...” Infernape Flinched, turning its back on Persian, cowering.  
Still smirking, Mario just nodded.  
“Now go on with Power Gem!” Aly insisted.  
“Close Combat! Whenever you’re ready!” Mario was glowing with happiness.  
The jewel on Persian’s forehead glowed red.  
“INFERRRRRNAAAAAAPE!!” Infernape was done with the Flinching and leaped over the pale pink beam with the white energy around it that Persian launched. Once it landed, Infernape was doing flips as it neared Persian.  
Looking uncomfortable and angry, Persian took a step back, raising one claw and hissing sharply.  
Infernape kicked Persian across the face, punched it in the stomach, and brutalized the Normal type Pokemon.  
Persian meowed loudly as it slid on its side.  
“Persian is unable to battle! Infernape wins!!” the referee told everyone, raising the red flag.  
“She must be out of Pokemon, now, resorting to a Persian!” the loudmouth spoke out, laughing.  
Neither child looked back, frowning.  
Raichu did silently gaze at the man for a moment.  
He might be right, Gary kept to himself. And he wondered if Robin was thinking the same thing. She only has one thing left... But what will it be?  
“ALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!” Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, standing and cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice didn’t make much way fighting against the noisy crowd and the announcer.  
This has really gotten bad, Gary continued in his head. One-on-one, against a powerhouse with a healing move... What happened out here so quickly to change everything??  
“I must say, I didn’t expect to have to use this strategy at this time, in this way, to turn a match around!” Mario beamed at Aly.  
“I admit, your strategy is pretty crazy,” Aly admitted humbly, closing her eyes.  
“They say the gods usually are,” Mario said with cockiness.  
Aly’s eyes opened and then tightened on her opponent, but she didn’t say another word. “Persian, my love... Thank you and return!” Her last Poke Ball was soon in her hand. “This is all up to you, Breloom! Please! Give it that real Fighting type spirit!” She sent out the Pokemon with a shout.  
Breloom appeared, glaring at Infernape. Its left eye was looking a lot better now, but was still swollen.  
Infernape had a dark smile on its face, matching Mario’s.  
Breloom yelled out as it was dropped hard from Spikes.  
Gary covered his face, now afraid to continue watching.  
Breloom stood back up, closing its eyes and shaking its head. As it opened its eyes, it was suddenly slugged by Infernape.  
The flaming monkey’s arms were glowing light blue as it knocked Breloom down at a blinding speed.  
Breloom got back up easily.  
“Tie it up with Leech Seed, Breloom!!”  
“FIRE PUNCH!” Mario had a maniacal smile now.  
Breloom launched a Seed from a hole in the red growth of the green mushroom cap atop its head.  
Infernape’s fists burst into flames and it punched the Seed, destroying it, and continued forward, punching Breloom right in the face with its other fist.  
Breloom dropped, and Gary could hear a bell ringing.  
It was like a knockout in a boxing match.  
Gary was on his feet with eyes unable to keep in water.  
Robin was screaming.  
Raichu was watching in shock, his hands to his cheeks, right at the yellow dots.  
The crowd rooted for their favorites.  
“BRELOOOOOOOOM!! DRAIN PUUUUUUNCH!!” Aly begged her Pokemon.  
Breloom got itself back up!!  
Gary gasped loudly.  
“YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!” Robin raised his fists, jumping to his feet.  
Breloom made a fist that became covered by a green orb of energy and it punched Infernape. Sparkling green orbs of energy came off of Infernape and into Breloom.  
“THAT’S IT, ALY!!” Robin cheered. “MORE!! MORE!!!”  
“Drain Punch!!” Aly repeated.  
“Fire punch!!” Mario chose.  
Both moves swung out and met.  
Breloom was taken down wearily, the Fire type move taking over completely, and it collapsed wearily.  
The red flag was waved.


	41. The Closing Ceremonies: The Takeover

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final match of this year's Pokemon League competition!!” the announcer began, his voice clear through the speakers.  
The stands were stuffed beyond any other time during the Pokemon League, the crowd's cheering an uncontrolled roar of joy and hyperactive energy.  
June, Raichu, Gary, Robin, and Aly stood next to each other, excitedly screaming with everyone else.  
“This has been a long time coming!” the announcer continued. “We've seen some of the most fantastic, overheated battles ever; and now, we are here together at the finale! The best two Pokemon Trainers of this competition will be battling here today, having overcome incredible opponents and close matches, now facing off to prove who indeed is the most powerful Trainer here! Watch closely, fans, for the winner of this match may very well turn out to be the future Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region! After winning in the Pokemon League, the winner will be permitted to officially challenge the Elite Four of Kanto! Should that Trainer be so lucky as to defeat those four Pokemon Masters, they will be granted permission to officially challenge Kanto's Champion and battle for that very title!!”  
The crowd exploded at these words.  
Gary smiled broadly, but this faded as he stared down at his phone.  
An image of a smiling blonde man in a blue suit had a wink and a raised thumb. Above him were the words: When you’re a Pokemon Professor and the ten year old chooses the worst Starter but you have to keep things professional.  
Gary smirked a little and turned the phone off before slipping it in his pocket, squinting at the currently empty battlefield as the sun beamed high above. It was too hot and beautiful out for even his light jacket. He had on a red T-shirt, thin gray jeans, and black sneakers. That guy’s annoying, Gary complained to himself.  
“Is that Scientist Gary again?” June asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.  
Gary rolled his eyes.  
“Another meme, huh?”  
Gary sighed. “I mean, they’re kind of funny I guess, but geez! How many can you send me? This is the tenth one in the last two hours!”  
“Did he ask if you’ve seen that Kangaskhan theory video again?”  
“And now, without further ado, we introduce you to our finalists!” the announcer started to everyone's pleasure.  
A Trainer from the far end of the stadium stepped into the sun wearing a button up, black blouse over a black skirt that stopped at her knees. Her feet were in black, high heels, her black hair atop her head in a bun. A large jewel sat in the middle. She stepped up to her place on the field, smiling as she stared straight ahead.  
“And entering the field is the Green Trainer, Teacher Layla, from Ha... Damn it... Sorry, Hau’...oli? City, in the Alola region! I love it there!” the announcer laughed.  
Everyone showed massive, loud support.  
“Way to butcher that up,” Gary shook his head while Robin was laughing.  
Another Trainer entered from the other end of the field, wearing white sneakers and blue shorts with a collared, white shirt. He smiled, stopping and staring at the teacher.  
“And here is the Red Trainer, Mario Fore, from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region!” the announcer's voice echoed as further applause came for Mario.  
“Good luck to both of our Trainers!” the announcer said as mostly everyone took their seats. “This promises to be the match to watch!”  
The referee stood with both flags in the air. “Trainers! You may now begin the battle!”  
Mario brushed through his thick, wavy brown hair. He then scooped up a Poke Ball and sent out what was within, hurling it into the air.  
The Poke Ball burst open midair and a Pokemon was sent out.  
“Skaaaaar!” Skarmory cawed.  
“It’s Skarmory!” Gary exclaimed.  
“He’s starting with Skarmory this time,” Aly said.  
The teacher, Layla, smiled and grabbed a Great Ball. “Slaking, present!” She threw the ball.  
Gary found himself grinning big. He found that Layla looked awfully nice.  
Her shape in her outfit was mesmerizing. From her hefty chest in her blouse, to the curves of her hips and protruding backside.  
“Slaaaaaaaa!” Slaking was sprawled out on its back. Whether it was awake or not was entirely up to interpretation.  
“Starting off this match is Skarmory versus Slaking! The advantage here is quite tough to make out, but it should be expected to be an interesting battle!” the announcer deduced.  
“Skarmory, Spikes!” Mario started.  
Skarmory spun in a blur, dropping red Spikes into the ground.  
Teacher Layla grinned and nodded. “Slaking, Swagger!”  
Slaking yawned and its body glowed red.  
Skarmory’s eyes then glowed red. “Skaaaar... Skaaaar...” Skarmory waved in the air crazily. It then started attacking itself, swinging its wings at its own body! Then it dropped, pecking and swiping at the ground and staggering about.  
“Slaking is relaxing right now, unable to attack due to their Ability, or, just lifestyle, Truant!” the announcer brought up. “Slaking won’t attack all the time, but it seems the idea here is to Confuse Skarmory so that when Slaking decides to attack doesn’t really matter!”  
“Skarmory, use Spikes again!” Mario insisted.  
Skarmory called out. It then beat at the ground, damaging itself further!  
“Skarmory’s out of control!” June cried. “At this rate, she’ll just knock herself out!”  
“Alright, time to attack, eh?” Teacher Layla kept her smile. “Hammer Arm!”  
Slaking grunted, getting up.  
Somehow, this act startled Gary and he gasped.  
June grabbed Gary’s arm with a gasp.  
Robin grabbed June’s shoulder.  
“Rai!” Raichu ended up on Aly’s back somehow, Aly screaming out in surprise and complaining angrily.  
Slaking stomped after Skarmory and raised an arm glowing white. It slammed the arm down on Skarmory as Skarmory kept on injuring herself.  
Skarmory screamed out, remaining laid out under Slaking’s fist.  
Slaking then laid down and yawned, resting next to Skarmory.  
“Skarmory is trying to set up some tricky schemes for the future Pokemon Teacher Layla will likely have to send out, but in the meantime, the lazy Slaking is dominating Skarmory!” the announcer detailed.  
“Skarmory, I need a Spikes!” Mario pushed on.  
“Skaaaarrrr...” Skarmory got back up and the red in her eyes vanished. She then got into the air and used Spikes again.  
“That’s two...” Aly muttered.  
“Yawn!” Teacher Layla told Slaking.  
“Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Slaking Yawned, and a large, pink bubble came out of its mouth.  
The bubble reached Skarmory’s face and popped.  
“Skaaaar... Skaaar?” Skarmory landed gently and then stumbled tiredly.  
“Skarmory, use Steel Wing!” Mario shouted.  
Skarmory’s wings glowed white and she slammed into Slaking.  
Slaking didn’t react in the slightest, its eyes closed.  
After flying past Slaking, Skarmory then dropped. She slid on the ground, snoozing.  
“Yes! Now use Focus Punch!” Teacher Layla told Slaking.  
Slaking stood up and raised a glowing white fist.  
Skarmory continued snoring.  
Slaking then punched Skarmory.  
Skarmory’s eyes popped open and she bounced on the ground. She then laid out still.  
“Skarmory is unable to fight! Slaking wins the match!” The referee raised the green flag.  
Everyone was cheering for this, Aly hugging Raichu now.  
“Teacher Layla takes over this class with a grade A tactic to completely stomp out Skarmory with Slaking!” the announcer commended. “However, she really didn’t have to use that Focus Punch as she’d already won the match with Skarmory Sleeping! But, the rules of the Indigo League do differ from regular battle, so forgetting these specifics is quite common! Now, let’s see what Mario has to bring out next!”  
“He just uses that thing to set up Spikes. It’s like a fall Pokemon,” Gary remembered in the match with Mario and Aly.  
“That’s terrible!” Aly fumed. “He doesn’t deserve to win with a strategy like that!”  
“Honestly, it’s not that unheard of,” Robin said nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the field. “It may seem a little messed up, but it’s not that bad, I don’t think.”  
“You’re wroooong! He’s sending out a Pokemon just to faint, and using its-!”  
“Hey, look, his next Pokemon!” Gary purposely interrupted Aly, pointing.  
A Poke Ball popped open and Aly screamed with delight.  
“Venusaaaaaaur!!” A Venusaur stomped on the ground once.  
“And Mario’s second choice, is a Venusaur! How this will play is anyone’s guess! Venusaur has a great array of ways to put Slaking in a bind!” the announcer spoke.  
“Let’s start simple enough! Toxic!” Mario smiled.  
“Slaking, watch out!” Teacher Layla gasped.  
Slaking scratched at its stomach, but didn’t move.  
Venusaur’s flower glowed white and then messily sprayed out a thick, purple liquid that coated Slaking’s face!  
Slaking reacted to this, falling over onto its back and smacking at its face.  
“Slaking, please use your Yawn again!” Teacher Layla pleaded.  
Slaking shook its head and started breathing harder. Its face was flushed purple. The Pokemon wasn’t attacking.  
Teacher Layla sucked her teeth, snapping her fingers once.  
“Even Badly Poisoned, Slaking is still not inspired to get up and attack back!” the announcer stated.  
“Venusaur, finish up with Venoshock!” Mario continued.  
“Venuuuuuu! Saur!” Venusaur’s bulb glowed white again and several purple chunks of goo came out, hitting Slaking.  
Roaring, Slaking finally got up.  
“There it goes again!” Gary said.  
“That’s it, Slaking! Use your Giga Impact!” Teacher Layla commanded.  
Slaking bent its knees and then surprised the audience, causing numerous gasps, as it leaped high into the air! Its body was surrounded by an invisible energy. It stared down at Venusaur and its body was covered by a yellow light. It shot itself at Venusaur and its body became covered by a purple orb with yellow streaks around it. Slaking collided into Venusaur.  
“VENUSAUR!!” Venusaur called out as it dropped down.  
Slaking fell over and laid itself out.  
“What brilliant work from both Trainers so far!!” the announcer yelled. “Mario used Venusaur wisely, getting over Slaking’s known bulk with Toxic to slowly weaken it down, and then using Venoshock, a move that doubles in damage if the target is already Poisoned! To retaliate that, Teacher Layla went with Giga Impact to at least do substantial damage while Slaking will continue to attack as it pleases! Hit hard while you can seems to be the plan, and I can guess what’s gonna be Slaking’s next move!”  
“And two can play that! Solar Beam!” Mario ordered.  
“Slaking, please just get up!” Teacher Layla frowned, her head lowered, eyes closed.  
Venusaur got up, and the inside of its flower glowed white as it absorbed energy from the sun.  
Both Pokemon were still, as if Frozen.  
The only sound came from the cheering crowd.  
Slaking twitched, suffering from the Poison.  
“VENUSAAAAAUURR!!” Venusaur’s entire bulb glowed white.  
“BLAST IT!!” Mario had a wild smile.  
Venusaur launched a white beam at Slaking.  
“SLAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIING!!” Slaking roared as it rolled along the ground after being hit. It cringed from the Poisoning, but then stood tall!  
“Giga Impact!!” Teacher Layla insisted.  
Slaking leaped high again.  
“It’s crazy seeing that big old lazy thing move like that!” Gary smiled.  
“This one’s gonna hurt for sure!” Robin mentioned.  
“You can do it Venusauuuur!!” Aly supported.  
“Rai! Raaaaai!” Raichu joined in, sitting beside her instead of June now.  
June smirked at Raichu, raising a confused eyebrow.  
Slaking rammed itself into Venusaur.  
Venusaur stumbled for a bit and then came crashing down again.  
“Venusaur, Giga Drain, then! Recover yourself!” Mario urged.  
Teacher Layla remained silent, her fists balled.  
Venusaur’s flower glowed white, and a bright green beam came out and hit Slaking, making it glow green as well.  
Slaking shouted out in its deep voice, but didn’t move much or try to get away.  
Venusaur’s body was glowing and sparkling green as it recovered energy.  
“Yeah, that’s the way! That’s how you use your Pokemon! Take care of them! Maybe this guy isn’t so bad,” Aly considered. “Maybe he made a mistake. Skarmory wasn’t a throwaway Pokemon.”  
Gary smiled, rolling his eyes.  
Robin chuckled lightly.  
Slaking still wasn’t attacking or doing anything but having its energy drained.  
Venusaur was recovering from the energy being leeched off of Slaking.  
“Don’t stop ‘til it’s ready to fight back!” Mario instructed.  
“Venusaur!” Venusaur didn’t stop.  
“Slaking... SLAKIIIING!!” Slaking moved, climbing back to its feet, and slammed both fists to the ground.  
The Giga Drain stopped, both Mario and Venusaur looking shocked.  
“SLAKIIIIIIIIIING!!!” Slaking roared to the skies.  
“He’s back!” June cried out.  
“And just when it looked like this was going to be Mario’s first win, Slaking has shown it’s finally had enough and is ready to keep this match going!” the announcer said to a roaring crowd.  
“But Venusaur’s recovered, and he’s weakened!” Gary pointed out.  
“Slaking, are you ready, then?” Layla smirked.  
She’s so gorgeous, Gary thought, staring as her face made a look he found so cute and enticing.  
Slaking looked back and nodded. He flinched and kneeled down, succumbing to the Poison.  
“THEN REST!”  
Slaking sat down and then laid out on his back. His eyes closed, and soon, he was snoring. The purple on his face went away. His mouth was wide enough to fit a number of things in it. One of his enormous mitts rose high over it. His hand then fell into his mouth, and something else was revealed going in with it.  
The object was blue and hard to see in the moment, disappearing inside.  
Slaking chewed casually in his Sleep. His hand came out of his mouth and slapped to the ground as he kept on eating. He swallowed.  
The referee had hardened eyes on Slaking.  
“What’s he waiting for?” Aly questioned, basically saying what Gary was thinking. “Isn’t Slaking out? It’s Asleep!”  
“Maybe, but...” Robin muttered.  
Slaking opened his eyes and sat right up! He yawned and laid out casually on his side.  
Mario gasped, his eyes bulging.  
“And Slaking has just made a full recovery!” the announcer sounded stunned, but happy. “By using Rest to fully recover health, and then having a Berry ready to wake up Slaking, Teacher Layla really puts herself in a prime power position right now! However, Venusaur is still active and can just repeat the past moves all over again!”  
Teacher Layla nodded cooly, her smile fading, but keeping herself together.  
“That’s right! Now, Toxic again!” Mario demanded.  
“Venusaur!” Venusaur used Toxic, covering Slaking’s face in Poison again.  
“Then we can still do the next best thing! Whenever you’re ready, Slaking...” Teacher Layla sighed.  
“Slaaaaaking...” Slaking yawned, Badly Poisoned again, but kept staring at Venusaur. He scratched at his stomach.  
“And we’ll proceed with Venoshock, again!” Mario decided.  
“Venusaur!” Venusaur attacked, further weakening Slaking.  
“Facade!” Teacher Layla yelled out.  
Slaking stood and his body was covered in an orange aura. He then roared like a beast and charged at Venusaur.  
“Saaaaauuurrr!” Venusaur yelled out. It was taken down and slid on its side.  
“Wow! What power!” Gary uttered.  
“It’s Facade. The damage is okay, normally, but when under a Status effect, it’s doubled!” June informed him.  
“So that’s why it hit so hard. But, why’d she change up her Giga Impact strat?” Gary asked.  
“Because under the Status condition, Facade hits nearly as hard as Giga Impact,” Robin informed him.  
Gary, June, and Aly gasped, looking to him.  
Raichu also turned silently.  
Robin stared back at them. “Maybe she doesn’t want to risk something with Giga Impact needing recovery time, added with how that Truant Ability is hurting her. She’d totally have won by now if not for Truant.”  
“Slaking is tricky to use,” June added.  
“Venoshock!” Mario told Venusaur.  
Slaking screamed out as he was attacked. He didn’t move afterwards, just watching the opponent.  
“Venoshock!” Mario repeated.  
Slaking was beaten up further.  
“VENOSHOCK!!”  
Slaking was taken down, wailing out helplessly.  
“Layla attack!!” Gary cried out desperately. “Huh?” He froze, his eyes wide, a presence taking over him. He looked over, seeing Hitmonchan!  
Hitmonchan was standing, his eyes on the match below, his arms crossed over his chest.  
Seeing him made Gary very uncomfortable, a warning saying his appearance wasn’t for this match at all. He inhaled cautiously. “Hey, there...”  
“Hitmonchan,” Hitmonchan nodded, not looking away from the fight.  
“Hitmonchan?” Aly said.  
“Hitmonchan?” Robin joined in.  
“Raichu?” Raichu questioned.  
June covered her mouth and giggled.  
“This is all we have left, then! GIGA IMPACT!!” Teacher Layla screamed out.  
“SLAKIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!” Slaking roared, leaping up. His body covered in a purple orb with yellow streaks, he came back down and slammed into Venusaur.  
Venusaur slid on the ground, groaning.  
Slaking flinched in pain from the Poisoning before getting into his cozy position.  
“Venoshock!” Mario chose.  
“SLAAAAAAAA!!” Slaking was pummeled by the move and then rested on his back.  
The red flag was raised. “Slaking is unable to battle! Venusaur wins the match!” the referee determined.  
The crowd went crazy for this win, Gary and his friends not as enthusiastic but applauding respectfully.  
Gary sighed, and then his eyes widened, moving to Hitmonchan.  
The two were staring at each other.  
Hitmonchan had serious eyes.  
Gary’s were frightened. “Good round, eh?” he smirked, his mouth twitching nervously.  
“Hiiiiit...!” Hitmonchan nodded.  
Gary swallowed.   
“And Slaking is out after such a big try on the part of Teacher Layla! Now, both Trainers have faced one loss each!” the announcer was saying.  
“This is a tough match, for sure,” Robin said. “One down on each side. There’s no telling who’s going to go down next.”  
“Slaking, you were so exceptional! A leader of the new school!” Teacher Layla returned Slaking but scooped up a new Poke Ball. An Ultra Ball. It was enlarged before she stated with a determined smile, “Now for another model pupil of mine!”  
The Pokemon was released, twirling in a rapid blur. It stopped, revealed to be standing on a pointy head. He bounced off of his head and landed on his feet.  
“She’s got a Hitmontop! Cool!” Gary smiled.  
Explosions went off under Hitmontop, injuring the Pokemon.  
“It’s gonna be Hitmontop versus Venusaur!” the announcer called out. “Fighting versus Poison is not good, but this teacher must have sent this Pokemon out for a reason!”  
“Hitmontop...” Hitmontop groaned, standing again.  
“Use Rapid Spin, Hitmontop!” Teacher Layla told her Pokemon.  
Hitmontop jumped on top of his own head and spun in a blur, resembling a spinning top.  
Several little explosions went off around Hitmontop!  
“What’s going on??” Gary asked.  
“Rapid Spin!” Robin responded.  
The explosions ended, and Hitmontop flew off, crashing into Venusaur’s face.  
Venusaur didn’t move its feet but shook its head once, seeming just fine.  
Hitmontop hit the ground, on his feet again. “Hitmontop!”  
“It got rid of Spikes!” Robin nodded, smiling.  
“The Rapid Spin??” Gary turned to him.  
Robin looked back and nodded. “If anything, this is what I was trying to tell Aly.” He then looked at her, and she looked back. “You may call it sacrificing, but Skarmory did for Mario what Hitmontop did for the teacher! They each took a big blow to help out the team!”  
Aly’s face puffed out angrily, and she let out an impatient noise, but she didn’t have any words to argue.  
“And the little fighter Hitmontop gets rid of a pesky Spikes set up, making things easier for-hey! Wh-who are you?! WHAT IS THIS?! LET G-!!”  
The teacher and opponent Trainer continued giving orders to their Pokemon, the crowd caught up in the battle, rooting for who they wanted to win.  
But Gary turned around at the strange words he heard the announcer yell. He looked at June, who was looking around herself.  
Robin had a confused face with a smirk. “You guys hear that?” he snickered.  
“It sounded like something happened to the announcer,” Aly said, looking upward.  
“Raichu?” Raichu’s ears were perked up, and he was looking above.  
A noise grabbed Gary’s attention, and he joined Raichu in turning up to the sky.  
“Hit?” Hitmonchan was also staring up.  
Gary became certain it was the sound of a helicopter, and it was getting closer.  
An airplane quickly flew by overhead, its bottom black, the top a shiny silver.  
Gary stared at the familiar colors, realizing it wasn’t just an airplane. His eyes widened as a strange, dark gas floated down from the bottom of the flying craft and descended upon the stadium. He stood up quickly, his mouth open in shock and confusion. What is that? he wondered.  
The entire audience was now quieting down and looking up at the sky as it became clouded with a dark spray that was descending upon them.  
The competitors, Teacher Layla and Mario, and their Pokemon, were also looking up in confusion.  
BANG!  
Gary gasped and looked around as the echo rang through the stadium from the speakers. The announcer? His heart was beating sharper as fear began to take over.  
“What's going on here?” Robin questioned, his eyes up. “What is that?”  
“Let's get out of here!” Gary started pushing past the people in the stands to try to escape.  
Several others tried to get out as well, but many people were blocking the way, looking up as the strange powder started to make contact with everyone.  
A familiar melody was being hummed over the speakers now, its lighthearted tone contrasting with the frightening situation.  
“Hey! Come on! Move it!” Gary tried to push his way out. As the powder touched him, his breathing got heavier and he felt weaker. Desperately, he tried to rub it off, but it vanished into his skin. “No...” he breathed, feeling his legs quake.  
“Gary!” June cried.  
Gary turned to her as she collapsed on top of him, and Robin dropped to his knees, Aly falling over him as Raichu curled up in a ball.  
Under June's light weight, he found himself unable to push her off for some reason and his eyelids got heavy, slowly closing.  
The baby’s tune continued to be hummed over the speakers, repeating itself.  
Using the last of his strength, Gary stared up into the sky and finally saw the helicopter above the stadium, its bottom painted black, its top shining silver under the sun. A white S painted on the front. “S-S-Solace...” he weakly whispered as his eyes closed and everything went black.

*

There was nothing but blackness to be seen. Gary’s eyes tightened, and this made him realize that they were closed.  
There were groans, moans, and yawns all around him.  
His eyes slowly opened, closing and opening repeatedly at first, and then finally staying open as he gazed around.  
The sky was dark, a few stars twinkling in them.  
Huge, bright lights from the stadium were on, lighting the arena.  
Gary sat up and groaned, his body feeling sore and tired, and he stretched his arms, twisted his back, and moved his neck around.  
Other people were doing the same, stretching out their bodies, moaning, and waking.  
“Gary, you’re finally up! You sleep like a log!” Aly said with irritation, her energy startling Gary.  
“Aly?” he squinted at her tiredly and then looked around.  
June was on her hands and knees, arching her back, and looked weakly at the ground.  
Robin was standing up, rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
There was a distant rumbling of what sounded like propellers that reached Gary's ears. “You guys,” he croaked weakly and then cleared his throat. “You okay?”  
Robin and June turned to him.  
“We’re okay, but something must be going on.” Aly looked up as the propeller noise got louder. “And they’re coming back.”  
“Who?” Robin groaned tiredly.  
June stood up with a weary sigh, also squinting into the air.  
Gary tried to see what was approaching, trying to understand what was happening. Trying to remember anything.  
“There was the League match taking place, and then some weird stuff fell from that plane and...” Robin recalled. “Oh, wait!” he suddenly burst out.  
“TEAM SOLACE!” Gary’s eyes shot open on the dark, empty sky, his mind now focusing on the sound getting closer, dread filling his body. “Oh, no...”  
The helicopter came into full view just a few seconds later, the sound from the spinning blades above beating loudly. The pitch black bottom half. The silver upper half. The S painted in white on the front.  
“Team Solace!” Gary got to his feet and pointed up at the helicopter.  
Everyone was looking up at it, crying out and shouting.  
“That's them?!” Robin gasped.  
“This is Team Solace?” June whispered, her voice shaking.  
“I can’t believe they’re here!” Aly cried. “Why?!”  
The helicopter hovered above the stadium.  
“These guys have been killing Pokemon and wrecking the entire planet??!” Robin barked, now enraged. “They would dare bring their presence to the Pokemon League! It’s time to show them once and for all what Pokemon are all about!!” He reached for his belt. “Hey!” He looked down. “Where are my Pokemon??”  
“Huh?” Gary looked down at Robin’s empty belt and quickly looked at his own. “My Pokemon!!!” His belt was empty as well!  
June gasped and looked around. “My bag with all my Pokemon is missing!! RAICHU!!” She crawled on her knees, searching.  
“Where’s my Mighty Ivy?! My Persian!!” Aly sounded distraught. “My Pokemon!!” She whipped around, as if someone would be closeby to assure her they had her Pokemon in a safe place. She ended up joining June on the ground, trying to locate her Poke Balls.  
“And Hitmonchan!!” Gary remembered his Pokemon had come out of his Poke Ball and he turned in a slow circle, failing to see his Fighting type.  
Cries of confusion infiltrated the air as other people began looking for their Poke Balls, finding that theirs were missing as well.  
Two planes flew by, painted exactly like the helicopter.  
Gary gasped, recognizing what they were. The attack aircrafts! Like in the Pokemon Preservation Area when they attacked me and Officer Jenny! he recalled. And when they attacked the Safari Zone!  
The aircrafts flew past the helicopter and out of view.  
The door to the helicopter opened and someone stepped close to the edge, looking down at everyone with a smile as he gripped tightly to the side of his vehicle. He brushed back his long, black hair with his free hand as it was blown in the wind around him. His chest was puffed out proudly, his blue, button up shirt tucked in his black slacks and stretching out just slightly under a little bit of belly he had, his feet in black shoes. He placed his free hand behind his back as he surveyed the area through squinted eyes.  
“It's Isaac!” Gary called out to the man.  
“Who's Isaac?” June asked in fear.  
“The leader!” Robin remembered.  
“That loser!” Aly chimed in. “I’ll never forget that creep! He nearly had me killed!!”  
Isaac turned behind him for a moment before turning back around, a microphone now in his hand, and three more attack aircrafts flew by, one from one direction, and the other two from the other side. He cleared his throat and his voice echoed through the speakers in Indigo Stadium. “Hello, young children,” he said in his deep voice.  
He was greeted with silence from the crowd below.  
“I am aware that some adults are in the stands tonight, but this... is for the children.” Isaac eyed the crowd sternly; coldly. “For it is the children who hurt me tonight. The children! The majority of Pokemon Trainers in this world.” He spat out the word “Pokemon” in disgust. “I have come here with a message. A message to save everyone on this planet from the evils of these monstrous creatures you have been brainwashed into believing are your friends. And what better time and place than during the finals of the annual Pokemon League competition? The most televised Pokemon event in the entire world is the finals of any region's Pokemon League. This is when the stadium is most packed. The only true time to save the world. When the people are most paying attention. When they are best primed to receive the truth of their misguided lifestyle and support of Pokemon!” His voice was getting erratic, but it quickly calmed down. “When the most powerful of Pokemon are all in one spot.”  
There was a shout from far away from Gary and his friends, from someone in the crowd.  
While Gary couldn’t hear the words, this seemed to cause a reaction in the audience as they began to yell and curse up at Isaac.  
“YEAH!! YOU SSSSUCK!!” Aly yelled up.  
“COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT CRAP!!” Robin jumped in, waving a fist up.  
“YEAH GET OUT OF HERE!!” Gary joined in, forming fists.  
June watched frightfully in silence, her hands to her chin.  
Another pair of aircrafts flew by Isaac's helicopter.  
Isaac looked through the crowd, squinting through the strong winds blowing at him. “I see there are upset and otherwise confused feelings regarding what I am doing tonight. This is the sad part of it all. You all must be sacrificed in order to save the entire world.”  
The crowd got silent at these words.  
“You'll all be regarded as heroes in the end,” Isaac spoke. “Your deaths will not go down in vain, but shall instead be the light to awaken those in the darkness.” His face broadened into a smile. “You'll be forever remembered for your selfless act in saving your loved ones and the entire planet as we know it!”  
“He's mad!” June burst out.  
“Did he just say, 'our deaths'?” a woman questioned behind Gary.  
“Is he going to kill us?” a boy asked in fear.  
The crowd started freaking out, shrieking and pushing past Gary and everyone else, trying to escape.  
Gary was frozen in place, unsure of what to do.  
An extremely loud ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! startled him, ringing out from different directions all across the stadium.  
It became complete chaos. Screams rang from everywhere as people were now running away from the exits! They became a problem for those still trying to reach the exits!  
The electric sound kept going off harshly every several seconds.  
This cycle of terrified people seeking freedom and others running away from it repeated for a while before the exits were finally cleared, everyone seeming to be afraid of approaching the doors now.  
Isaac chuckled lightly. “I wouldn't try to use the exits,” he said gently. “I don't think over one hundred thousand volts of electricity is something any of you would like to experience.”  
The crowd flipped out over this furiously, others gasping in shock.  
“Try to understand,” Isaac said smoothly. “Well, unfortunately you cannot because of your brainwash. It’s okay, though. I need to keep you all in here for the grand finale. No one is allowed to escape. You all will be worshiped in your death. Including them.” Isaac pointed down below.  
Everyone's attention turned to the field and almost instantly, horrified screams arose.  
June and Aly shrieked shrilly.  
Robin yelled out in horror.  
Gary covered his mouth and turned away.  
Nobody seemed to have seen it before, too delirious from being knocked out and preoccupied by Isaac, but the field was littered with dead bodies. And every one of them seemed to be a police officer. They were all covered in blood.  
“I guess word got out during the last battle that something was going on, and the police tried to interfere,” Isaac explained. “You can see how thorough my security is compared to the Kanto police force. With the exits also ‘secured,’ there are very limited ways in or out of this stadium. The sacrifices made tonight shall not be forgotten. Including yours.”  
“I don't wanna be worshiped!!” a girl screamed shrilly. “I just wanna go home to my mom!!”  
This triggered several protests from everyone, begging to be released.  
Isaac’s face hardened, listening to the demands from everyone to let them go.  
June, Robin, Gary, and Aly seemed to be the only quiet ones, Robin, Aly and Gary looking around and glaring back up at Isaac, June fearfully glancing at the crowd.  
Three aircrafts flew by Isaac from different directions, flying out of view.  
Isaac raised the microphone to his mouth and waited for the crowd to be silent. “Do you not think this does not come with a feeling of regret?!” Isaac said in a somewhat sad, insistent voice. “I do not take joy in having to do this! I sympathize with your fear!” Isaac paused and sighed. “As a child myself, growing up in Johto's own Azalea Town, I once did love Pokemon. I never agreed with being a Pokemon Trainer. I never wanted to keep them captive and force them into battling. I just wanted to play with them.”  
Aly gasped.  
“I once befriended a Mythical Pokemon. I believe they call it, Celebi. I knew other Pokemon as well, but Celebi always felt special to me, for some reason. It became my favorite Pokemon, and best friend. Little did I know at the time, it was a Legendary Pokemon with great powers of time travel. One day, I couldn't find it. I searched for it for several days before giving up. Having been deserted by my best friend, I began to loathe all things. I stopped playing with the other Pokemon in the forest so close to my home. I isolated myself from them, no longer trusting them. I fled from the entire world. I trusted no one. I locked myself in my room, not coming out to eat, even at my family's request. I refused to come out for school. I refused to come out even for my human friends. But it also hurt my heart to be so cold to the warmth offered to me from the world. I could no longer deal with the burden of deserting my Pokemon friends, knowing they missed me as much as I missed them deep down. How could I abandon them like Celebi had done to me? I stepped out of my room, hugged my mother, father, and twin sisters, and went back to Ilex Forest and found the Pokemon I had betrayed. We had fun together like we used to. But never again did I see the Celebi.”  
It was quiet, Isaac lowering his head. He made a deep inhale heard clearly through the speakers, the only noise to be made until a pair of the attack aircrafts flew by again before disappearing. “Rita...” Isaac’s voice lowered. “The love of my life. My wife.” He cleared his throat and spoke more strongly, but still weakened. “We had a daughter together. The person I cherished more than anyone else on this planet. My daughter, Flora.” Isaac paused and exhaled sharply as he covered his eyes with the hand holding his microphone.  
“I hope this liar isn’t trying to sell us a sob story to make us sympathize with him or some corny crap like that,” Aly snapped.  
“Yeah, I-!” Robin started.  
Isaac lowered his hand and stopped at his mouth so he could speak into the microphone, gazing out to everyone. “Flora wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer at ten, and I let her go off into the world to try her hand at raising Pokemon. I wasn't happy with her request, but I allowed it. There must be worse things out there than being a Pokemon Trainer, right? I'd seen Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon together, and they seemed to be happy. Plus, Flora was my little princess. I couldn't say no to my child. And, Celebi... To allow my daughter to experience the love I had felt at around her age from Pokemon... What option did I truly have? Maybe... she’d even meet my Celebi and...” Isaac started uttering tearful chokes. His head buried itself into the arm that was holding the side of the helicopter. He gasped, stuttered, and sniffled hard.  
“Oh, cut the crap!” Aly shouted.  
Gary quickly waved an arm at her. “Sshhh!”  
“Don’t tell me you’re falling for this stuff, Gary!”  
“No, but let him finish,” Gary told her. “True or false, let’s know what he’s trying to push on us. This is really confusing me, and that is frightening me more than anything else.”  
“He should be in jail!” Aly insisted.  
“But I should have...” Isaac paused, and his head fell, his chin in his chest. His words were now mumbles. “She was killed. Killed by a Pokemon. I'll never forget which one... Roserade. Flora, killed by a Bouquet Pokemon who apparently hunt by luring prey over with their sweet aroma, and then stabs the prey with the thorns in their bouquet. Of all the most sickening of coincidences...”  
The crowd murmured at Isaac's words.  
Isaac took a deep breath. “She was found,” he spoke louder. “She was poisoned less than an hour before being found, and taken to the hospital. Arriving two hours later...” Isaac seemed to grunt. “Nearly three hours of torture... Three. Hours...” Isaac snorted hard. “And I arrived five minutes too late to even say goodbye,” he whispered. “GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!”  
His bellow brought a cry of shock out of the audience.  
“I had heard the news reports of death by the hands of Pokemon or involving Pokemon in some way, since I was a little boy, but I had ignored them!” Isaac spoke with renewed energy. “Foolish! Foolish even to the point of sending my own daughter into the world of Pokemon! Losing Flora is what opened my eyes. Too late, but better late than never. I can keep Flora's name alive forever through this sacrifice to save other children like my Flora. To awaken the brainwashed masses and bring about a world where Pokemon no longer exist! And anyone who stands in my way, such as you children here, will be eradicated!” Isaac paused, seeming to scan the crowd slowly, and he spoke more lowly, darkly. “My Rita learned that when I told her of my plans to save the planet and she refused to join me. Going as far as to threaten to call the cops if I didn't seek help.” Isaac’s voice hardened further into a growl. “Anyone who tries to stop me will be slaughtered in cold blood!”  
June gasped. “He killed his wife?”  
“He has to be stopped!” Robin said loudly.  
“And now, it is time to implement Team Solace's greatest plan ever!!!” Isaac yelled hysterically over the microphone. “The plan to end all plans! To end all violence! To stop the killings! To stop the tears! To stop the pain! In case you have not noticed, all of your Pokemon are missing! But none of you need to worry! I have them all!”  
The crowd immediately demanded for the release of their Pokemon, Aly and Robin included, Gary joining in after them.  
Only June remained silent.  
Isaac raised a hand in the air, and the crowd quieted down. “Of course! Your Pokemon will be returned,” Isaac spoke in a calmer tone, nodding. “Right away...” A smile spread across Isaac's face and he backed away from the edge of the helicopter.  
The crowd began to mutter with concern as a huge hose was shoved out of the helicopter door. A loud sound like that of a vacuum roared and items flew out from the hose towards the ground.  
“Poke Balls!” Gary exclaimed as the crowd got excited.  
Poke Balls of all kinds were falling from the hose, being forced out and landing on the ground by the dead bodies of the Officer Jennys. Many Poke Balls opened as soon as they hit the ground, while others opened in midair, sending out a variety of different Pokemon into the field. Before long, the entire field was filled with Pokemon.  
Trainers called out as they recognized their Pokemon.  
The Pokemon all looked around in confusion, some scratching their heads.  
Gary couldn't see any of his Pokemon in the mix, but he did see something else. “HEY! What's that on their backs?!”  
Some kind of large, black box was attached to the backs of the Pokemon!  
“And now!” Isaac yelled gleefully. “IT BEGINS!!!!”  
Gary and many others looked up to see that the hose was gone from the helicopter door.  
Isaac was now standing in its place, a microphone in one hand, a black object that looked like a remote in the other. He pressed something on the rectangle, laughing loudly, his voice echoing throughout the stadium.  
Several Trainers ran from the bleachers, landing in the field, and headed happily for their Pokemon.  
“NOOO!!” Gary tried.  
The boxes on the backs of the Pokemon sparked.  
A collective, deafening roar rose up from the Pokemon in the field as they were electrified. Many Pokemon collapsed from the jolt.  
The Trainers who had run to their Pokemon stopped and uttered multiple, differing shouts as the Pokemon wailed out and began swinging about dangerously.  
“IT IS TIME TO DEMONSTRATE THE DANGERS OF POKEMON!!” Isaac called out. “ONCE AND FOR ALL!! And everyone here will be sacrificed for the entire world to see, LIVE! TEAM SOLACE SHALL REIGN FROM HERE ON!! FOREVEEERRRRRR!!!” Isaac cackled maniacally.  
Dewgong jabbed the horn on its head at a Scyther’s abdomen as both Pokemon struggled from the shock running through them.  
Scyther dodged and swung back at Dewgong with its sharp scythes, cutting into its face. Blood was shed from this act.  
A Kingler and Seviper were fighting in confusion and rage, Kingler gripping Seviper’s head in one tremendous pincer, Seviper screaming as it jabbed at Kingler’s body with its tail glowing purple. Kingler’s face was purple, showing signs of a Poisoning.  
The entire field quaked, the stands rocking as well, as a tall Pokemon roared.  
The people screamed and everyone dropped.  
“What’s going ooooonn?!!” Robin called out.  
Gary, June, and Aly were just screaming.  
The Pokemon on the field were taken down by the Earthquake, but they all returned to battle soon after, attacking in a frenzy.  
A Tangela was wrapping a Steelix with its vines as Steelix laid on top of it. It seemed like Tangela was struggling with the weight of Steelix but keeping up a fight.  
A Gyarados on the other side of the field roared and caused an explosion with its Hyper Beam as it blasted the field, but when the smoke cleared, the Pokemon were all still fighting.  
A Pidgeot flew out at Gyarados, clawing with its talons at Gyarados’ eyes! Gyarados went down, Pidgeot cawing and not letting go!  
A Stantler was down on its side.  
The Tyranitar that had used Earthquake earlier was standing on its horns. It raised a foot and stomped down, smashing the horns on Stantler as Stantler let out a high pitched screech in pain.  
Stantler’s body sparked, and Electric bolts shot out from it and zapped many Pokemon, including Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar kicked out and sent Stantler flying into another Pokemon.  
A big black dog Pokemon Gary didn’t recognize was biting into a Dusclops.  
Around Dusclops’ neck was... an Eviolite!  
It’s that guy’s! Gary realized. Mario!  
The dog Pokemon took down Dusclops, Dusclops reaching out helplessly.  
But, where are my Pokemon?! Gary looked around through the countless amounts of Pokemon, unable to spot even one of his own!  
A Rhydon was using Horn Drill to force a Kangaskhan against the wall, drilling through the now dead baby in her pouch, into the mother's stomach, as the Kangaskhan let out a sound of torment no living creature should, blood splashing onto herself and Rhydon.  
The Trainers who had entered the field ran away in terror now, but a Jolteon leaped in front of a few of them, stopping a small group as the others got away, and Jolteon electrocuted the kids it had stopped, causing them to scream and fall.  
A Machoke had both powerful hands pressing against... Gary’s Hitmonchan’s head!  
The Yellow Scarf was clear as day.  
Hitmonchan was punching rapidly at Machoke’s ribs, his eyes wide in panic, but Machoke wasn’t budging, looking ready to completely crush the skull of Hitmonchan between its hands!  
“HITMONCHAAAAAAAN!!” Gary ran forward, grabbed the stand wall, and leaped down for his Pokemon.  
Robin landed right by his side.  
“GARY! ROBIN!” June called down to them.  
Other battling Pokemon flew across their field of vision, causing both boys to jump and gasp.  
“THAT’S MINE!!” Aly jumped down as well and ran to the battlers that had frightened Gary and Robin.  
There was an Ivysaur and Persian!  
Ivysaur had Persian by the throat using her vines, and was also spraying out a purple powder with purple sparkles in it.  
Persian’s claws glowed white and it sliced right through the vines!  
Ivysaur yelled out in shock.  
The vines around Persian’s neck fell off, but it started choking from the Poison Powder and its face went purple.  
Gary could see that his Hitmonchan was freed from the Machoke and he was now throwing blazing punches at its face.  
“Rob, how do we stop this??” Gary asked him shrilly.  
Robin was taking things one step at a time, looking through the dangerous, feuding crowd.  
“ROBIN!! PLEASE!!”  
“CATHERIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!! LAUNCHEEERRRRRRR!!! CONFUCIUUUUUUS!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUUUUUUUYYYSS?!!!”  
Gary shot him a quick look before turning back to Hitmonchan. “I’ve got to save Hitmonchan! And where are my others?!”  
Aly was begging for her two Pokemon to stop, tears flowing out of her eyes.  
Robin continued calling out, bravely moving through the crowd of Pokemon, soon out of sight of Gary.  
Gary watched as Hitmonchan and Machoke seemed to not just be fighting, but literally pummelling each other to a surely brutal end. Just like the Charizard that went rampant in Native Village, he realized with horror as the two Pokemon disappeared into the crowd of many other pained, frightened battlers around them. The black boxes must be the same device they used on that Charizard when they let it loose in Native Village, suffering!  
There was a loud scream, and then something flew across the sky, tossed by something on the ground.  
“Electivire...” Gary’s eyes widened on the Pokemon that threw the other one. Whose...? he questioned nervously, his heart jumping.  
Electivire turned and now had its eyes on Gary.  
Ffffuck... Gary panicked. Please, not June’s...  
Electivire took a step towards Gary, and was soon deliberately approaching him.  
Stumbling backwards, on instinct, Gary grabbed at his belt. But there were no Poke Balls on it. “Sshhiiiiiiiiit!” He screamed as someone ran in front of him, arms outstretched. “JUNE!!”  
“Electivire!” June spoke, running to the Pokemon.  
“JUNE, DON’T DO IT!!” Gary grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. “It’s bad enough it’s Electivire. But with those electric things on their backs, they’re out of-!” Gary stopped talking.  
June even looked back to him. “Electric...”  
Gary’s heart was in his throat now, his eyes widening as he realized something terrible. “They’re not electric...”  
“Motor Drive! Then...” June turned back to Electivire. “The shock is something else! It’s not electric!”  
“Doesn’t matter much, now, does it? It’s got them going berserk! Whatever it is!”  
Roaring, Electivire jumped!!  
June and Gary shrieked at the top of their lungs!  
Electivire went over their heads and landed behind them!  
The kids turned around to see Electivire was trading fist blows with a Lucario!  
To June’s surprise.  
To Gary’s surprise.  
Lucario swept Electivire off of his feet!  
Electivire yelled out angrily.  
The spikes on Lucario’s hands then turned to iron and grew into their own pair of claws! It started swiping at Electivire’s face!  
“Lec! Elec! Lec!” Electivire was grunting in pain, blocking his face with his arms. It was almost instantly that his raked arms were running blood. He sounded really bad, a weakened, pitiful voice not usually heard from the powerful fighter!  
“GARY!”  
Gary turned to June, quivering in place.  
“We need a plan!” Her eyes were full of sorrow and fear. “Gary, what do we do? This can’t be it!”  
“There isn't anything we can do. Coming down here was a big mistake. We have to get back to the bleachers until we have a real plan!”  
She nodded. “But Robin and Aly!”  
Gary turned to see Aly still trying to plead with her unruly Pokemon.  
Robin was nowhere in sight.  
Gary ran to Aly. “ALY!! COME BACK WITH US!!” He grabbed her shoulder.  
She forced herself from his grasp. “I’m not leaving my Pokemon!!!”  
“We're not leaving them!!” I knew she’d be like this! Gary thought with frustration. “We can't even return them to their Poke Balls, or get near them! Being here, we're just gonna die!”  
“Then I’ll die!” Aly barked at him and then ran to her two Pokemon. She stopped short of them. “STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!”  
June and Gary faced each other, not wanting to leave behind their friends, but not wanting to die in the middle of a war. Not like this, at least. They looked away from each other to the mayhem.  
It was just a mix of blood, Pokemon, and smashed Poke Balls everywhere.  
An unstoppable mess.  
Isaac was above in his helicopter, smiling proudly over what he had created.  
As Gary and June looked down at the madness around them.  
Gary came to realize with terror that Isaac was smiling over his.  
Team Solace's.  
Victory.


	42. To Infinity And Beyond The Grave

June had run off, yelling after her Magneton who was shooting through the air uncontrollably, firing off electricity around it.  
A large, black bird dove down, nearly invisible with the night sky behind it, and blasted Magneton with a beam of black and purple circles.  
Magneton dropped into the rampaging pack of Pokemon, the giant bird resembling a huge crow cawing sharply as it dove after it.  
June’s Electivire and the Lucario had both vanished at some point.  
Aly’s warring Ivysuar and Persian got caught up in the wave of other Pokemon and disappeared with their Trainer.  
There were some other people seen amongst the situation. They looked unsure of what to do, but were shouting out at the Pokemon to stop attacking. It wasn’t clear if any of the Pokemon belonged to them.  
An explosion went off and tossed a couple of them backwards.  
One girl screamed as a large dog, an Arcanine, tackled her from behind.  
A man started to frantically pat at his pants as they seemed to randomly catch on fire! Screaming, he ran in circles before dropping down and rolling.  
Several different kinds of bird Pokemon descended upon the flaming man, pecking at him at first, and then going back and forth between the man and each other!  
The fire seemed to be put out, but he kept screaming as he tried to fight off the birds now.  
The remaining pair of people took off as Water moves and Electric moves started going off wildly, barely missing them.  
The people in the stands started shrieking as Pokemon were now leaping out of the field and into the bleachers!  
It wasn’t long before a fire started up there. Returning to the safety up there was no longer an option.  
“Maaaaaaaaaariiiiill!!” A Marill squealed out as a Charizard dragged it backwards while it clawed at the ground, struggling to not be taken. With an angry face, the Water type had tears running down its cheeks.  
“Charizard?” Gary stared, wondering...  
Charizard stomped on the back of the little aquatic Pokemon, Marill screaming out in pain, and bit into its tail. The Fire type was yanking, as if trying to rip the tail out of Marill!  
“I can’t believe this!” Gary smacked at his belt, knowing there were no Poke Balls to grab. “CHARIZARD!!”  
“HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!” June screamed with him.  
Charizard growled and released Marill, inhaled, and its jaws opened. It roared painfully this time instead of attacking, blasted in the face with Water by Marill, and then cried out in surprise as Marill leaped at its face.  
Marill’s tail wrapped around Charizard’s throat and it shot more Water out.  
Charizard gurgled from the constant rushing Water.  
“How do we stop all this?” Gary demanded. “Is that my Charizard?!”  
“I... I-I can’t tell,” June admitted.  
Lightning crashed down from flashing clouds above, quaking the field. This didn’t stop the fighting.  
“ROBIIIIIN!! ALYYYYY!!” Gary shouted. “We have to split up and find them! We have to get them out of here!!”  
“We’re all going to die here, aren’t we...? There’s no stopping this! Garyyyy!” June was crying, trembling.  
Gary’s mouth hung open. He looked back to the stands which were still burning in places, fights amongst Pokemon and other Pokemon, as well as Pokemon attacking people. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, he cupped his hands around his mouth. “ALYYYYY!! ROOOOOBIIIIIN!!!” He choked and coughed, his throat hurting. We can’t die here... Gary thought. But what can we possibly do?? He looked up at Isaac.  
He was smiling down at the scene, swaying slightly to keep his balance as his hair whipped around his face in the wind. The remote was gripped in his hand.  
“That remote he’s got!” Gary pointed. “We have to get that from him! I’m sure it’s controlling the pain the Pokemon are going through! Or it’s at least of importance to Isaac!”  
“But how can we even get up there??” June questioned. “We need our Pokemon right now, but we can’t even get through to them in this state!”  
“Then we need to get to Aly and Robin! Let’s split up and find them before it’s too late!” Gary took off before June could reply.  
“Right!” June shouted to him.  
Gary charged past Pokemon he knew, like Alakazam, Gyarados, and Venomoth. He also got by Pokemon he didn’t recognize, monstrous dragons and frightening beasts. They all were trying to tear one another apart.  
“GARYYYYY!!”  
Gary stopped running and turned to someone who put a smile on his face. “ROBIN!”  
They ran to each other, Robin grabbing Gary’s arms and breathing heavily. “I saw her! I saw Mizuho! My Oricorio! She’s fighting so elegantly, in spite of all the suffering she must be going through, but I lost her in all this madness!”  
Gary nodded and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I wish I had a plan, or some good news, but I don’t. I don’t know what to do, where to go, or how to stop him.” He looked up at Isaac. “But we really need that remote he’s got.”  
Robin looked up with him and shook his head.  
The two boys stared down at each other.  
“So you’re saying we’re screwed, basically,” Robin said.  
Gary hated hearing him say that, but he wasn’t able to offer an alternative statement.  
“We can't leave the Pokemon!” Robin insisted.  
Gary nodded. “Then we’re dying down here.”  
“We’re not dying!” Robin yelled. “Come on, Gary! We’ve... We’ve got to get through to our Pokemon! They love us like we love them! We’ve got to break them through this and get them to come to their senses! This thing that’s harming them isn’t electrical in nature! The device sparks, but there’s Ground types and stuff suffering like anything else, so I think it must be some kind of mind control! Or some mental effect! But with the trust and love of us and our Pokemon, I know we can get them out of that!”  
Gary stared at Robin with disappointment. If the Pokemon were truly suffering, “friendship” wasn’t going to be enough to save them. This wasn’t an episode of the hit TV show, Pokemon, where crap like that often happened. This was real life! Believing this, Gary nodded anyway. So this is how I’m gonna die, he kept to himself. The way my mother told me I would. Maybe... she was right all along... “Let’s get to our Pokemon, then.”  
“We’ll save them, Gary! Trust me!”  
Gary didn’t respond for a bit. “June is trying to find Aly. What do we do?”  
Robin’s eyes narrowed. “Aly...” He thought for a moment. “She’s looking for her Pokemon, right?”  
Gary nodded.  
“Then we have to help by looking for all of ours,” Robin told him.  
Gary just nodded. His eyes went to the ground, wishing he had a better plan. “Let’s go,” he told Robin, looking back at him.  
Robin didn’t move. “You don’t have to come with me. But I can’t leave my Pokemon behind. When you have a better plan, I’ll have a listen. But I’ve got to save the Pokemon!” He turned his back on Gary, staring at the attacks.  
Gary and Robin gasped as a Furret was slammed down on its back by a Charizard!  
“Whoa, is that yours?!” Robin asked.  
Gary didn’t respond, not convinced.  
Charizard then used Slash, its claw glowing white, and sliced at Furret’s throat, upward.  
Furret cried out as its head jerked up hard, its chin Slashed. Fur and skin came loose in the swipe, blood quickly replacing it.  
“CHARIZARD! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!” Gary let out.  
Charizard looked over to Gary, its teeth bared.  
“THAT’S NOT HIIIIIIM!!!” Gary felt in his heart and started stumbling back.  
Furret remained on the ground, its body sparking from the black box on its back, as Charizard stomped over to Gary and Robin.  
Robin backed up quickly to be with Gary. “How can you tell?”  
“It’s hard to tell. This could be the one I saw earlier, but this is not my Charizard! It’s a little short, as well.”  
“Does short mean it won’t hurt us?”  
Charizard roared and inhaled.  
Gary swallowed. “No.”  
Something else landed from somewhere to the side of Gary and Robin, making them both scream and look.  
“Magmortar?!” Gary cried.  
The Magmortor pointed its arm at the kids.  
Charizard turned and used Fire Blast!  
The attack took down Magmortar.  
But Charizard then faced the two kids again.  
“Not even enough time to run!” Robin complained.  
Charizard then looked away and noticed something that enraged it, and it used Flamethrower before flying off after whatever had its attention.  
There were screams from the bleachers from people of both genders, but their voices were all the same high pitched tone.  
Gary refused to look back at the violence.  
Something crashed to the ground. The two kids’ eyes were now on Charizard as it had been smacked down by the tail of the earlier Furret it had attacked. It slid along the ground, stopping right by the two children. The Pokemon’s body sparked.  
Robin’s agonizing scream forced Gary to cover his ears. His good friend was being electrified by the black box that was affecting Charizard!  
Charizard removed itself from Robin, stopping the pain the kid was being subjected to, and it and Furret went right on fighting. They were soon lost amongst all the other Pokemon.  
Even with Robin no longer being jolted, he continued to screech inhumanly, his body sparking off and on and convulsing.  
Gary knelt beside him. He held out his hands but didn’t touch him. “Robin! Speak to me! Can you speak?!”  
His eyes were closed. He flinched strongly before laying out tiredly. “I-I...” He let out a pained groan from deep inside, and then his body sparked again, causing him to grunt sharply. “I-I-I... They're gonna die... They can’t take it... Th-th-there’s no way...”  
Gary turned furious eyes to the chaos as more Pokemon took over the stands, more and more people trading onto the field unwillingly. People were being attacked in the riot, the Pokemon battling to the end, enraged by the pain they were going through, unable to regain control over themselves and unaware of what they were doing.  
A Weezing in the stands let out gas from its heads, the gas choking a man who was nearby holding a little girl tightly in his arms as she coughed heavily against the attack.  
A loud scream arose from the warring and an explosion at ground level sent people, Gary and Robin included, flying in different directions, taking away from the attack of Weezing.  
Screaming and soaring through the air, Gary quickly slammed hard into something and dropped, his eyes closed tight.  
This was followed by another explosion, dirt flying everywhere, the ground trembling roughly.  
Yet another explosion in the stands tossed Gary in a completely different direction quickly. He laid on his face in the dirt, not moving. The remaining echoing roar from the explosions remained in this air.  
Children were crying. People were moaning. Voices called out for help.  
Gary opened his eyes after a moment and stared at the ground. Lifting his head, he could see several Pokemon sprawled out, motionless, weakened, exhausted. “June!” he whispered, his eyes widening in surprise.  
June was sprawled on top of some creature, both of their eyes closed. She groaned, her eyes opening. She was blinking for a few seconds before squinting outward. Her eyes widened, recognizing Gary.  
Gary sat up and looked at the remains of everything.  
People.  
Pokemon.   
Both were indistinguishable, covered in blood on top of one another, neither budging an inch.  
The Pokemon weren’t sparking anymore. It looked like the things on their backs were no longer suffering the victims.  
Robin was nowhere in sight.  
Gary got to his feet and his legs quivered under him, but he bent his knees to keep his balance and looked up to the sky, leering. His teeth clenched as his jaws tightened, and his hands made fists that could have forced his fingernails through his palms. “IIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!!!” a voice echoed through the night.  
Gary turned, startled by the arrival of someone else, the voice coming from the sky!  
“Is that a bird??” June gaped up.  
“It’s a plane!” Gary corrected her.  
“It’s... a Dragonite!” a male voice Gary didn’t recognize, gasped.  
Gary looked to the stranger, a bloodied man on his knees that he didn’t know, before looking back to the dark sky.  
In fact, it was a Dragonite!  
And there was someone riding it! The person who had screamed out Isaac’s name!  
“Who’s there?!” Gary pointed up.  
“Gary... I must be crazy!” June shook her head, getting to her feet. She sniffled hard.  
A couple of attack aircrafts appeared, flying behind the Dragonite. And then, there was shooting! The aircrafts were attacking the Dragonite!  
But Dragonite dodged around easily, getting closer to the helicopter holding Isaac.  
Isaac glared over at the Dragonite and human atop it.  
Dragonite got closer.  
Isaac reached into his pants, right at his belt, and pulled out a big, golden gun! He pointed it at the Dragonite and the shot was tremendous!  
Gary jumped despite being so far away. He hated the loud, sudden poppings of things like guns, and balloons.  
Another shot fired!  
Dragonite barked out at Isaac, and the human on top of it leaped off of Dragonite as the Pokemon flew by the helicopter!  
“That’s Prof. Oak!!” June shrieked.  
“No way!!!” Gary shook his head hard.  
The person seemed to definitely be old. He grabbed at Isaac, one hand on his shoulder, the other holding the wrist attached to the hand holding the gun!!  
Isaac struggled with the man, the two wrestling so close to the opening of the helicopter.  
Dragonite screamed out as he dealt with an attack aircraft shooting at it, and it sent out a Flamethrower, missing the aircraft.  
Another aircraft slammed into Dragonite!  
Dragonite had one eye open, glaring at the aircraft, its wings flapping hard. It actually seemed to be handling the impact just fine!  
“PROFESSOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAK!!!!” Gary exploded, finally realizing it was him!!  
Finally realizing it, as the two men fell out of the helicopter!!  
The men screamed.  
June let out a cry.  
The men tumbled all the way down, still trying to get control of the gun.  
“PROFESSOOOOORRRRRRRRR!!!” Gary erupted.  
THUMP!  
Prof. Oak landed first, right on his back. He choked out in a nasty sounding groan.  
Isaac coughed out, landing on top of the old man.  
Prof. Oak sprawled out and remained still.  
Isaac groaned and rolled off of the professor, laying out flat himself.  
The gun hit the ground, falling out of his hand.  
Gary’s body shuddered.  
June screamed shrilly, grabbing at her heart.  
Gary’s eyes began to water. His eyebrows were then furrowed. He never took his eyes off of Prof. Oak.  
Prof. Oak remained still.  
Isaac groaned, his head turning over.  
Gary’s fists tightened along with his jaws. His breathing became funny.  
Prof. Oak still didn’t move.  
Gary eyed the gun.  
Isaac’s body flinched, and his head moved over to the other side.  
Gary screamed and ran.  
In the next several seconds, he had picked up the gun. His heart was in his throat, a rush filling his entire body the moment he touched the deadly weapon. The gun in his hands, he stopped right above Isaac and pointed it directly at his face.  
Groaning, Isaac’s eyes opened. They widened, seeing his gun in his own face.  
“You...” Gary’s voice shook. “You...” Gary had so many words in his head for Isaac, but not one came out right now. His hands shook, and he wrapped the index finger of his right hand around the trigger, anticipating the loud sound. Wanting it! You motherfucker... he thought to himself.  
Gary could see Prof. Oak hitting the ground.  
I have to do it, he told himself. Prof. Oak... He’s... Tears fell from his eyes.  
Isaac’s eyes tightened on Gary, and a small smile crossed his face. “Tell me, what is your name, child?”  
Gary tightened his teeth as he sneered at the man. “Gary...” he managed, ready to kill him. Ready to blast the man’s face apart in front of his eyes.  
Isaac chuckled, a gun in his face but still smiling broadly, showing all of his teeth. “Are you going to kill me, Gary?”  
Gary tightened his finger on the trigger. When the gun still didn’t fire, he spoke. “You killed... my best friend in Lavender Town. You son of-”  
“Oh, yes!” Isaac remembered, nodding his head; still smiling. “You and the loud girl.”  
“YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!” Gary wondered how much tighter he’d have to pull on the trigger to kill the bastard. Wondering how much tighter he had to squeeze before Isaac was finally dead. Waiting for the frightening BANG! with so much desire. He continued pulling on the trigger, ready to kill Isaac.  
“Don’t do it, Gary.”  
More tears slid down Gary’s face. He looked around him to the voice echoing from the speakers. Gary gasped, not believing his eyes. “Prof. Cozmo?!”  
The old man walked through the field of bodies, his wooden cane in one hand. He wore a headset, the microphone at his mouth. His large bag was missing, and Gary noticed this. “Gary, please. Don’t kill this man.”  
Behind him were his parents. In Mr. Cozmo’s arms was a large capsule, the ends of it golden, the middle of it clear.  
The capsule resembled what Ish kept his Bonsly Egg in, but larger. From the clear middle, a bright light filled the inside.  
Gary shook his head and looked back down at Isaac. He turned back to Prof. Cozmo, crying. He waved the gun at Isaac, shaking his head at Prof. Cozmo. Sniffling, he cried, “Prof. Oak! Prof. Oak is dead!”  
Prof. Cozmo nodded. “Please, don’t kill him, Gary.”  
Gary could feel his hands lowering. He didn’t want to be the one to kill Isaac... His hands rose again, turning to him. But I have to! he convinced himself.  
“Don’t do it. Not yet.”  
Gary turned to Prof. Cozmo. “Huh?”  
“Not yet, Gary. Not before... he knows...”  
“Knows? Knows what?” Gary didn’t understand what Prof. Cozmo meant. He just knew that he wanted to kill Isaac while the courage to do so was still strong within him.  
“Everything,” Prof. Cozmo answered solemnly.  
Gary didn’t move, the gun remaining pointed at Isaac, but his eyes on Prof. Cozmo.  
“Gary, our research is nearly complete, with the death of all that we see around us,” Prof. Cozmo told Gary.  
He blinked several times, confused. His eyes were wide, and his voice quivered when he asked, “What...?”  
Prof. Cozmo smiled. “That man should not die, without a purpose. Without knowing why. He can be the resurrection of my parents!” He looked back at his parents.  
His parents looked upward.  
The screens at the top of the stadium, usually showing the competing Trainers and their Pokemon, now showed...  
Gary squinted.  
June gasped.  
The screens now showed something similar to the photo that was on Gary’s phone. The image of the child Prof. Cozmo with the two smiling adults, his parents. Only, this wasn’t exactly the same image. Instead of the happy boy holding a telescope with a man’s arm around him and a happy woman staring down lovingly at them, it was the happy boy and his telescope, and the same woman, looking bored. Mr. Cozmo was gone.  
That’s not the photo on the phone... Gary thought uncomfortably. But, why? Something felt wrong. Really bad.  
“I lost my parents at just ten years old.” Prof. Cozmo’s eyes closed. “I was ready to start my Pokemon journey, but instead, my parents were taken from me!” He took a shaky, echoed breath.  
People and Pokemon were starting to recover from the explosion, standing, stretching, and making noises.  
Mr. Cozmo set the glowing capsule down.  
Suddenly, Prof. Cozmo’s parents started to glow multiple colors! They both shrunk in size! The bright colors vanished and two Ditto were revealed!  
“Ditto!”  
“Ditto!”  
The two Ditto bounced off into the swarms of bodies, getting out of sight.  
“Ditto?!” Gary gasped. “But...” His eyes widened as his teeth tightened against each other. They’re dead! he understood immediately. Suddenly, it all made sense to him. What Prof. Oak had told me was right! Prof. Cozmo’s parents are dead? So... That means...  
Prof. Cozmo suddenly burst into tears, his crying echoing over the speakers. “I had to compensate, with copies! Ditto! I-I-I-I traveled... all the way over to the Alola region, just to capture me a particular group of Ditto. Skilled Ditto who could perform a Transform perfectly, with no signs of Ditto’s original face. There were five rumored ones, but I found, and only needed, two. After showing them an image of my parents, the Ditto were able to copy that and pose as my parents. I could finally feel at peace. I taught them all about my parents, and fixed some flaws, like their relationship issues, so that I could have the family I should have had back then.”  
Gary shook his head and then looked back down to Isaac. He gave him a threatening look and put the gun right on his forehead. This isn’t a movie, Gary. If you do this, this is going to be bad! You might go to jail! He looked over to Prof. Oak’s lifeless body. He was ready to pull the trigger right there! His eyes slammed shut, ready to kill Isaac, but not wanting to see the results.  
“And now, I no longer need the Ditto,” Prof. Cozmo continued. “Now, I can bring back my parents. I can have this moment, for real.”  
The photos changed to resemble the happy family of the Cozmos that Gary had on the phone.  
“They can live, by killing everyone, and every Pokemon, in this stadium tonight.”  
People were still rising up weakly.  
Pokemon were gaining some of their strength back, but not much of it.  
But everyone was starting to hear the words of Prof. Cozmo better.  
Gary stared at the old man. “Killing us? Prof. Cozmo, what’s going on here?? What are you saying??”  
Prof. Cozmo looked back at the capsule on the ground. “Gary, you’ve lost your sister, right?”  
Gary felt nauseous hearing this fact. Why would he say that? he wondered. Am I to understand something in all of this because of the loss of his parents? “I don’t... understand...”  
“What if I could bring her back, at the cost of just several more lives...?” Prof. Cozmo asked.  
June gasped.  
Gary swallowed. “What...?” he whispered.  
“Gary, in that capsule is something you may have heard of before,” Prof. Cozmo told him. “Perhaps not...” He took a deep breath and then let it out. “It’s called Infinity Energy.”  
Gary lowered his eyes to Isaac and thought about the words stated. He looked back to Prof. Cozmo. “I don’t know what that is.”  
Prof. Cozmo nodded, staring back at him. “I figured as much. The origins of Infinity Energy go back thousands of years... But to sum it up, you gain life, by taking life. And that’s how the Infinity Energy works. The life energy given to it, powers it. Within this kind of a cycle, the energy is eternal. Infinite.”  
Gary still didn’t understand what Prof. Cozmo was talking about, and he shook his head. “Prof. Cozmo, I don’t understand.” He looked to Isaac to make sure he was still there and then turned to Prof. Cozmo. “But you don’t sound like yourself. What’s going on?”  
“I am in fact the same me I’ve been since I discovered this Infinity Energy. No, long before that... When I regained control over myself after losing my parents. To put it simply for you, Gary, death powers this energy.” He placed a hand on top of the capsule. “There is so much death in the world. But, I can’t be everywhere to collect it. What I had to do was cause it to ensure I could gather it.”  
Gary swallowed hard, his eyes wide in horror. “What...?”  
“Before the Trick Master and I fell out, he was a huge help with his tricks and deadly traps. Pokemon and human life energy provided a lot to power up the Infinity Energy. Surely, you remember those Barboach you found on that beach? The Golem attack in Pewter City that was blamed on Team Solace? What else has there been? The Victreebel attack on those poor children on a field trip. I’ve been all over the world. Johto, Pacifidlog Town in Hoenn, being around deaths and murders that don’t involve me, as well as personally being responsible for some, powering up the Infinity Energy to bring back my parents...”  
Gary couldn’t believe his ears. He shook his head. His breathing intensified.  
“And, Gary, I can offer you the same.”  
Gary’s head shook harder.  
“Gary, this power is real. I can bring you back your sister. The destruction of the people and Pokemon in this stadium would be more than enough to save all that we have lost... We could even save the lives of more people, Gary.”  
“At the cost of more lives?? That doesn’t make any sense! I... I can’t!” Gary cried, tears running from his eyes. “I...”  
“We can stop after this,” Prof. Cozmo nodded. “I can stop right now, even. But for your sister... Gary... I need a little more. The Infinity Energy requires more.”  
“Melissa!” Gary called out.  
Prof. Cozmo nodded.  
The tears never stopped running down Gary’s face. “Melissa...”  
“Gary,” Prof. Cozmo said.  
“Melissa...”  
“Gary,” Melissa pleaded, staring back at him.  
Startled, Gary blinked hard a few times.  
Only Prof. Cozmo was there.  
He wiped at one eye, and then both of his eyebrows narrowed.  
“It was Ditto who Transformed into the Golem that saved us from the attacking Golem!” June said out loud. “When Mr. Cozmo told Mrs. Cozmo to run for safety, she went off to Transform into that Golem! That’s why I...”  
Prof. Cozmo smiled at June. “You... You just are so, so special, June. You could be a world of usefulness. And you’d get Electrode back, too!”  
June’s eyes widened.  
“We all could benefit from this! Children, please!” Prof. Cozmo held out his hands, one to each child. “I could even bring back Solrock! My Solrock!”  
“Your... Solrock...” June muttered, staring at his hand. “‘This has to stop...’” She looked at Prof. Cozmo. “Solrock said that. Solrock screamed out, before using Explosion, Solrock said ‘this has to stop.’ It was about you... You and your murderous spree!”  
Prof. Cozmo’s smile faded.  
“‘I hope I’m enough for you... and them!’” June shouted out in horror. “It was about you! Enough for your stupid Infinity Energy! And enough... Enough for them! The parents! Your mom and dad!” June was putting all the pieces together.  
Gary gasped loud and hard.  
June inhaled and then let out a shaky breath. She soon inhaled again. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “‘I love you. I love them...’” she recalled, shaking her head. “That’s not what it said... Oh, my gosh...” June was trembling on the spot. “Solrock... It said, ‘I LOVED them!’ It loved your real mom and dad! That’s who it was speaking about!!”  
Prof. Cozmo nodded solemnly. “I was quite grateful you misheard that back in Pewter City. My parents’ deaths are pretty well known. It’s just a good thing you kids didn’t know about me. The things that could have been ruined... You kids have lost so much, just like me... We can fix all of that so easily!”  
“At the cost of the lives of everyone here?!” June yelled.  
Prof. Cozmo nodded. “If anything, I’m responsible for it! I’ll be the one to go to jail, not you two! But, you must carry on my work!”  
“NEVER!” Gary raged out.  
Prof. Cozmo inhaled, staring sharply at Gary. “Is your sister not worth it?”  
Gary leered coldy at the man. How dare he manipulate me using her death. I won’t allow it!  
“That monster we’ve hunted together... Whatever she is, I feel like she could be of aid to us. Perhaps, we don’t have to kill to do this, if we can figure out what this thing is! She could be the answer to so much! There’s so much to learn, an endless amount of information when it comes to the Pokemon world! I just need a little bit of help! You kids would be perfect! Experienced Pokemon Trainers with losses in life. Together, the world is inspired by us, and we would rule!!”  
He’s making a wild offer... A powerful one! But... I can’t! Gary thought. He turned to June. “June.”  
June stared at him.  
They both turned to Prof. Cozmo.  
Professor... I can’t believe someone in your field could turn to this state of mind... Gary closed his eyes.  
“You know, Prof. Cozmo, it is with my experience with you, and with that new species on this planet, that I finally understand, the greatest trick of all,” a new voice rang out over the speakers.  
Prof. Cozmo.  
Gary.  
June.  
Whoever was conscious and strong enough to move.  
They all turned around, trying to find out who was speaking now.  
The announcer of this Pokemon match?? Gary considered.  
No.  
In fact, it was someone in the stands, a microphone in his hand, to his mouth. “Pokemon... Human beings. Humans have been considered the smartest, overall, to much debate!” the Trick Master smiled widely. Walking backwards, the Trick Master ascended the steps, getting higher up.  
“Trick Master!” Prof. Cozmo shouted out. “What are you doing here??”  
“Some people have even attempted to argue a middle ground. That there is some kind of equal level playing field between the two species. That neither is greater than the other. The truth is, neither means anything! Pokemon, human beings, it is all just a trick! The greatest trick of them all!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!”  
“Trick Master, what’s going on now?!” Prof. Cozmo demanded. “Why have you come here??”  
“Because I didn’t understand at first!!” the Trick Master kept laughing. “This creature we were hunting down at first! What was she? Was she a she? Now, I get it. She is in fact, the answer to it all!!”  
“Trick Master!!” Prof. Cozmo shouted angrily.  
“At first, I was in denial, not believing I could be outsmarted, not wanting to be! But now, I get the joke!” the Trick Master cackled. “I see the funny side of it all! I GET IT!!” The Trick Master was smiling crazily. “This event deserves to be put on live TV!! ” He raised a silver gun and put it to his head.  
“TRICK MASTER!!” Prof. Cozmo reached out to him.  
“I now know, the human existence; the Pokemon existence, is nothing but a fallacy. A lie! A trrrrick!” He rolled the ‘r.’ “The greatest trick of them all!! We humans deserve to die, being a waste of space, and self-glorifying narcissists, far below the praise we deserve!”  
“Trick Master, we had this discussion before,” Prof. Cozmo sighed.  
“And I remain convinced more than ever, having finally met her myself!”  
Prof. Cozmo’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Who?!”  
“Don’t play stupid with me! You know who! She is why I know we humans are just in her way. Searching the world, most of my life, for the greatest trick of all time, and I finally figured it out: life itself.”  
Prof. Cozmo stared at the Trick Master and sighed heavily.  
“But for you, Prof. Cozmo, my dear friend; I offer you... Myself. I give you, my life. That you may bring back your parents. And realize...” The Trick Master tilted his head against the gun.  
Gary shut his eyes quickly, lowering his head and tightening his body.  
“...it was all for nothing.”  
BANG!  
Gary jumped, refusing to open his eyes, his heart now in his throat.  
June shrieked.  
If it weren’t for the gun in Gary’s hand, he would have dropped to his knees. But he couldn’t, afraid of missing his shot, or possibly shooting himself or someone else. He knew he needed to be in complete control. But his legs were quivering, ready to give out. His entire body had had enough, shaking hard. It was the sudden chuckling that got Gary’s eyes open. Confused but still shaking, he turned to Prof. Cozmo.  
“Thank you, Trick Master,” Prof. Cozmo whispered, smiling. “I’m sure he, too, suffered losses. In spite of that, he gave his life. Our differences aside, you understood, after all. Thank you, my friend.” He turned to Gary and June. “You two kids. Together, with the resurrection of our losses. Of our lives! We can change and repair the world! Death is a thing of the past!”  
Gary glared at Prof. Cozmo. He still doesn’t get it? How could a man so smart...? He saw that the capsule with what had been referred to as Infinity Energy was glowing brighter now.   
“Professor...”  
Everyone looked to Isaac, who was still down on his back.  
He had a solemn face. “All of this news comes as a great surprise to me. To have heard your story, has truly moved me. If what you claim is true... perhaps we can work together. I, too, have my own dear loss. My daughter was taken from me by a Pokemon when I had decided, foolishly, to let her go on her first, and last, Pokemon journey. I knew better than to do it, but I just wanted her to be happy. She was killed by a Pokemon. A Roserade. That was the last straw for me. I’d avenge her, and all those who have lost their friends, family, by wiping out the species of Pokemon from the planet. We share the same goal. You need lives, and I need my daughter back. Perhaps-”  
“You, sir, disgust me,” Prof. Cozmo spoke coldly, sneering down at the man. “We could never be on the same team. I love Pokemon. I can bring back lost Pokemon.” He turned to June and smiled, and then gave her a nod. “So, what do you say?” He turned to Gary. “Your sister, Gary... Prof. Oak, as well! Surely you both understand!”  
Gary swallowed, thinking about Prof. Oak now, but refusing to look at the old man’s body. Unable to handle it.

The two men fell out of the helicopter, tumbling all the way down, trying to get control of the gun.  
THUMP!  
Prof. Oak landed first, right on his back.

*

The hair atop the creature reached out on its own, coated in sparking, blue electricity, and connected with Melissa’s face.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body was lit by the blue lightning, and her body jumped.  
“MELISSAAAAAAA!!” Gary exploded, and charged in a rage.  
The hair harming Melissa rose from her face and rested against the creature’s like normal hair.  
Melissa hit the ground and didn’t move.

*

“Melissa!!” Gary finally found his voice.  
Melissa let out a laugh. “Gary!” she smiled.

Gary shook his head shakily, his eyes tearing. His eyebrows then narrowed and he turned to Isaac. “What do you know about that thing that killed my sister?” he growled. “Tell me everything.”  
Isaac smiled and started laughing.  
“Or I’ll shoot you where you lay!” Gary threatened, truly ready to just get it over with.  
Isaac laughed a little longer and then kept a smile. “We should talk this over some day. You’d make a prime Team Solace member, you know.”  
Gary leered at him. He shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “Never.”  
The sound of rapid gunfire was heard, and everyone looked up.  
There was a new aircraft flying through the sky in white and blue colors.  
Behind it was one of Team Solace’s crafts, shooting at it.  
There was a wicked cackle coming from the ground, clearly from Isaac, but no one looked back to him.  
“THIS IS THE POLICE!!” a female voice seemed to come from a distant megaphone. “ISAAC, WE SEE YOU ON THE GROUND!! PUT DOWN ALL OF YOUR VEHICLES AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!!!”  
BOOOOOOOM!! The end of the new plane burst into flames and began to dive.  
From as far and high up as it was, Gary could hear at least two shrieks from inside.  
The plane hit the outside of the stadium and blew up, quaking the field.  
Pokemon and humans alike screamed as smoke and debris clouded that area of the bleachers.  
“No!” Gary whispered in disbelief, watching their first and only sign of hope die.  
The Infinity Energy was glowing brighter.  
The roaring of more engines revealed more blue and white planes were coming in, and soon, both opposing planes were attacking each other like the scariest air show in history. A literal war.  
“I see the cavalry has finally arrived,” Isaac chuckled. “No better time to drop the bomb, so to speak...”  
Gary turned to see Isaac smiling.  
The man slowly raised one hand up, pointing to the sky.  
Hesitantly, Gary, along with June and Prof. Cozmo, looked up.  
“What’s that in the helicopter?” Prof. Cozmo asked.  
There now was an enormous black object in the doorway.   
Team Solace's aircrafts flew towards the new planes and fired at them.  
The blue and white attack planes dove down and spun to avoid the attack. The police were flying away as Team Solace's planes gave chase!  
Two more police planes appeared, firing at Team Solace, but Team Solace's attack planes swerved away.  
“For the disobedience of the Kanto region, and their lack of support in Team Solace's cause; for the denial you all have decided on despite an offer to be spared, a just judgment and swift execution must be delivered.” Isaac spoke darkly from the ground, smiling sinisterly. “I am ruler of this Earth, now. The disrespect Team Solace has suffered for being nothing but selfless for the better of this planet shall now be paid in full! I, this planet’s true GOD, shall give all my judgement through that bomb's explosion! This one eruption will trigger a set of other bombs, which will set off further bombs, a chain of bombs specifically planted throughout the Kanto region. When they are all detonated, over two-thirds of the entire region will be destroyed!” He laughed loudly.  
There were explosions and gunfire going off in the air, but the two kids and the professor had their eyes on Isaac.  
“You’ll die, too!” June cried out angrily. “We’re sure not letting you get away!”  
“HEEEEY!!” Robin came charging through out of nowhere! He leaped over and skipped around a few bodies before stopping before Gary. His mouth fell open in disbelief, staring at Gary with a gun to Isaac.  
“I’m always willing to die for a righteous cause. My acts, my beliefs, will be realized, and continue on. They exist outside of me. I am merely the capsule through which it can live, for now, but it’ll be passed on. You could even find your good friends in control of Team Solace one of these days...” Isaac chuckled, keeping his wide, wild eyes on Gary.  
Why have I waited so long? How can I let him get away with saying something so... vile?! But Gary found himself less concerned with pulling the trigger now that there was a bomb above them. Instead, he looked to Robin. “Rob!”  
Robin looked warily at Gary. “Gary?” A smile crept over his face. “You got the bastard!” He started laughing.  
Gary shook his head sadly. Oh, Rob...  
The bomb was being pushed from behind, rocking the helicopter.  
“The explosion from that would turn the Infinity Energy into its own weapon, causing a much more deadly explosion,” Prof. Cozmo smiled. He turned to Gary and June and extended his hands. “We die together. Close your eyes, and make your wish. The energy of all these bombs, with the Infinity Energy included, will destroy a whooooole lot more than just two-thirds of Kanto! When it’s all said and done, we’ll definitely have enough life to bring back so many people! We’ll die, but our loved ones-!”  
POP! POP! POP!  
Prof. Cozmo’s cane hit the ground as he stumbled backwards, gasping. He hit the ground and didn’t move, his dark shirt looking stained now.  
Gary and June turned to see a blonde lady in a white romper that fit her very snugly, the bottom of her butt showing shamelessly. She was carrying the glowing Infinity Energy capsule under one arm, a little black gun in her other hand.  
Gary gasped. “Whoa!”

The pretty blonde kept her blue eyes on Gary and shook her head. “Kid, you’ve no idea what Hell you’ve let go loose on this planet... If you’d just killed her!” Her eyes hardened on Gary’s. As she sneered at him, her eyes suddenly began to shimmer. “No one is ready for this!”

Her eyes met with Gary’s, but she turned away to stare at the body of Prof. Cozmo. After another second, she ran off.  
“What’s going on here?” Robin asked, staring after the woman.  
“Robin!” Gary, followed by June, ran to him.  
The roaring of engines, along with constant gunfire, was going off at the ground level now, sounding like it was coming from outside of the stadium.  
This grabbed the attention of the kids for a moment before they focused on each other again.  
Robin stared at Gary for a second, and his eyes widened. “Gary, your Hitmonchan! I saw him! Your Hitmonchan!!”  
There was the sound of shooting and explosions from above, and that bomb was still a threat, but Gary forgot about it all staring into Robin’s concerned face. “Where?”  
More loud, thunderous gunshots from the outer side of the stadium, the engines roaring much louder.  
Robin shook his head. Tears started to fill his eyes. “He could of killed me, but I swear, he saved my life. I found Catherine! She was being attacked by a big snake Pokemon, and Hitmonchan boxed it right off of her! Then, he kicked Catherine out of the way and came after me, but I swear he stopped! He ran right past me! I think something got through to him! He saved my Catherine and spared me in his rampage! But...”  
“Where is he?!” Gary insisted.  
Tears slipped out of Robin’s eyes. “Gary, he was getting messed up real bad out there! I chased after him but-!”  
“WHERE?? WHERE, ROBIN?!!” Gary shouted.  
Robin pointed behind him, and Gary took off.  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion now from Gary’s point of view.  
Voices were calling out through the crowd. Shouts, cries. Commands? It sounded like forceful voices were giving out orders.  
Gary leaped over bodies. Ran past bodies.  
Creatures reached out for help to him.  
The boy kept moving, scanning the area for a Pokemon that could be one of his six.  
There was a lot of running and shouting around him from other people.  
“FREEZE!! DON’T MOVE!!” a female shouted from the ground, far from Gary. “YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!”  
“WE ARE ENTERING THE HELICOPTER!! DON’T MOVE!!” another female voice over the megaphone ordered from the sky. “WE WILL SHOOT!!”  
“GARY!! WAIT!! STOOOOP!!” Gary heard June.  
Gary ignored all of this, realizing that the police and medical professionals had finally gotten into the stadium and were trying to arrest Team Solace and help the dying and injured people and Pokemon. He kept going and finally stumbled, coming to a stop, a smile over his face. “HITMONCHAN!!”  
Hitmonchan was on his side, lying still.  
“GARY!!”  
The sounds of running from behind Gary were only barely acknowledged in his head. He knelt down beside his Pokemon. “Ha! Hitmonchan! Ha! Hey, it’s me! Buddy!” Gary touched his shoulder.

Hesitantly, cautiously, reluctantly, Gary grabbed his sister’s shoulder to give it a shake. “Melissa.” His hand fell from her quickly, discomforted by the feeling of touching her body. Something felt bad. Something was missing...

Gary’s hand was away from Hitmonchan. No, Gary thought, shaking his head. He grabbed his Pokemon’s shoulder again, ignoring that still, motionless, lifeless feeling.  
The running got closer.  
Gary laid his Pokemon flat out on his back. He could see just how scarred and beaten he looked, a huge splatter of blood across a smashed in chest, but Gary ignored all of that, just happy to see his Pokemon. “Hitmonchan! Hey! It’s okay, now! Just wake up, man!” He kept smiling and shook his Pokemon’s body by one shoulder. “Hitmonchan!” He shook him harder. “Hitmonchan!! Hitmonchan wake up!” Gary started panicking.  
“Gary, please!” June stopped behind him. “Oh!” She covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide. “Gary please!”  
Gary gripped both shoulders of the Pokemon and rocked his body roughly, raising it up and making his head flop all over. “GET UP HITMONCHAAAN!!”  
“Gary... He got into another fight with a Tangela, and during that he was jumped from behind by an Aggron. Gary, it got bad... There was nothing I could-” Robin was interrupted.  
“HITMONCHAN!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!! YOU’RE STRONGER THAN THIS!! COME OOOON!!!” Gary slammed Hitmonchan down on his back. “NOW WAKE UP!! THE AMBULANCES ARE HERE!!” He looked up and stood. “HEEEEEEEEEEY!!! MY HITMONCHAN NEEDS HELP HEEEEERRRRRE!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!!!!”  
The medics and police didn’t look up, already dealing with bodies, carrying them out and radioing for backup.  
Gary looked back down to Hitmonchan and shook his head. “No.” He knelt down and placed a hand on Hitmonchan’s face. Hitmonchan. There’s no way.  
“Gary, come with us. Please!” June insisted.  
“Gary, please don’t stay here,” Robin said softly.  
Gary kept his back to them both. Then, he removed his hand from Hitmonchan’s face. And he slapped him lightly across it.  
June and Robin gasped.  
“Gary!” Robin called out.  
Gary pulled his hand back again and slapped his Pokemon across the face harder.  
“Gary...” June whispered.  
SLAP! He slapped him again even harder. SLAP! And then again with more force. SLAP!! And once more with greater power. His hand then rose into the air and became a fist, and he punched Hitmonchan!  
“GARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Robin ran forward and pulled Gary back.  
“GET OFF OF ME!!” He shoved Robin off of him, the kid flying backwards, off the ground, and dropping onto his back.  
June went over to Robin and held him up against her, staring silently at Gary. Fearfully. Mournfully.  
Gary was staring back at them, tears running down his face, and he went back to Hitmonchan. Tears fell from his eyes and onto his Pokemon. “COME OOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! GET THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Gary kept punching Hitmonchan. One fist, the other fist, over and over again, tears rolling down his face nonstop. Crying louder, heaving, bawling, he kept swinging on his Pokemon, sure he would wake up eventually.  
June suddenly shrieked.  
Gary jumped at this and turned to her, seeing her covering her ears, screaming in pain. Amongst all the noise and commotion going on, Gary could hear something else. He looked up.  
The helicopter was still visible, flying by and lowering itself down outside of the stadium, out of view, clearly under control of law enforcement stopping Team Solace.  
Something bright was flying in the sky, glowing like a shooting meteorite. A huge diamond in the sky. It was out of sight in a short time.  
Gary wiped at his eyes, no longer crying.  
For some reason, he suddenly felt comforted.  
He couldn’t explain it, but all of a sudden, everything in life felt okay.

*

“It has been confirmed that Pyramid King Brandon, chief of Hoenn’s Battle Frontier Battle Pyramid, as well as his wife, the Temple Maiden of Sinnoh’s Snowpoint Temple, Maria, were both found dead hours ago,” a newswoman reported from the TV.  
There was an image of an old man with a hardened, stern face behind a big gray beard and with white hair.  
Beside him was a woman who looked barely any younger, her hair a mix of two different shades of gray and wearing an outfit similar to a nun’s, but in mostly white. Contrary to the man, she looked like the gentlest soul on Earth.  
This picture was shown beside the blonde newswoman. “They were both found together inside of the Snowpoint Temple in a condition that’s been described as inhumane and gruesome. It’s also been revealed that Pyramid King Brandon’s Pokemon, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, and even Regigigas, have all gone missing after a-”  
“Hey, guys.” June entered the room.  
Gary, sitting at the desk holding many desktop computers, using one of them, and Kiwi, sitting on a couch, turned to her.  
June was dressed in black jeans, a black blouse, and black shoes with a black hatinator on her head, a black veil over her face. She had her large black bag with her. “Prof. Sketchit said he’s ready. They’re all in the jeep.”  
Gary nodded, and Kiwi stood up, breathing out noisily.  
June turned and left.  
Kiwi walked to the door softly, the bottom of her black dress moving to her motions, and she stopped. Keeping her back to Gary, she said, “Sinnoh. You’re sure that’s where you want to go next?”  
“There’s a library there I want to check out. And I can’t find much information on it online for some reason. So I think it’s best to head out there myself.”  
“Surely someone must be selling it online. You’re going to travel to a new region just for this book?”  
Gary shook his head. “I’m going to get to that library, on my way to collecting all eight of their Badges, and compete in the Pokemon League. And win it this time. I still have to become a Pokemon Master. It’s not over.”  
Kiwi stayed still, not looking back. She simply nodded. “But then what, Gary?” She finally looked back at him. Her head shook gently. “What happens after you accomplish that?”  
“Everyone; everyone can rest in peace.”  
“Them? Or you?”  
Gary swallowed and stood, walking over to her.  
They stared at each other, their eyes focused, and didn’t even blink.  
Gary straightened his black tie that rested against his black button up shirt. He adjusted his black blazer and then grabbed the legs of his black slacks and raised them to sit better on top of his black shoes, his feet in black dress socks. He pulled out his sunglasses from the inside of his blazer and put them on. After taking in a deep breath through his mouth and nose, he whispered, “Let’s get this over with, Kiwi,” his words flying out uncomfortably, the child just barely keeping himself together.  
In silence, the two kids left the building of Prof. Oak’s mansion.

*

Author’s Notes:

First and foremost, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2021, and a most sincere thank you to everyone who has read this fanfiction of mine. To all the views, reviews, and commentary, it is always appreciated and I am grateful and hopeful the journey was worth it. And especially an extra special thank you to those who have been on this ride since it started with the first story back in 2012. How far we’ve come. And... the story’s not over! Yes, I have a brand new story on the way for this year! But more on that in a bit.

I’d like to give my condolences now, to the loved ones of Unshō Ishizuka, the original voice actor for Prof. Oak in Japan, who passed away August 13th, 2018 from esophageal cancer. I’d like to say that his death in no way influenced Prof. Oak’s death in this chapter of the fic. This had been planned for a very, very long time. Even before I wanted to write this third story, as early as during the writing for the second story in Unova. It was terrible to hear of his passing, and you can hear the difference in the new voice actor. May he rest in peace; God bless.

On a happier note, it’s funny that this third story happened at all, considering this was all supposed to be over with story 2 in Unova, but instead, turned into a plan for 4th story! That’s right! I ask for your strong patience as I am working on a brand new, final installment in my series right now, a fourth tale that will take place in the Sinnoh region! Obviously this third story ended with a thousand and one questions, and hopefully we can get most of them answered soon.

I cannot even give an expected released date, but it will definitely be in 2021. Possibly the middle of the year, earlier if possible. There’s much, much more work to do, just writing it. Then the revision has to happen. Many, many revisions. I’m working hard to get this out, so Follow, Subscribe, check my profile, etc, whatever, to keep updated on the latest.

And now for my final thank yous:

Above all, God, for allowing me to use my time sharpening my writing talents.

My family, my mom, grandma and auntie. Thanks to my crazy family, for all the inspiration I could draw from, placing you all in this completely out of control universe I’ve created.

The remaining Smellons gang, Rob, Kiwi and KB, as well as our newest padawan, Rich!

Author R.L. Stine and his Goosebumps series, whose works, from me as a child, all the way to this day, ring in my head as far as structure or a kind of advice to write my work.

Music, in general. A lot of anime music from shows like Attack On Titan, Pokemon, and Please Teacher, as well as other genres from artists like Eminem, help set the tone for some chapters, or inspired ideas for chapters and titles, through their sound, instrumentation, lyricism and vocals. I could not have done this without the emotions and guidance of inspiring music.

Anime, in general, a format of entertainment like none other. Incredibly inspiring, beautiful, and moving. The genre is just about the best thing there is. Again, in particular Attack On Titan, Please Teacher, Please Twins, Waiting In The Summer (Ano Natsu De Matteru), Pokemon, and so much more.

Ish, the most controversial guy I know, lending inspiration for Ish’s character.

Rivera, lending inspiration for Scientist Gary’s character.

Tiny, lending inspiration for Psychic Tiny’s character.

Thank you all again, remember to update your alerts, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATE INFORMATION, and get ready for Sinnoh in 2021.


End file.
